


Brothers, you're not alone.

by Astral_Tati, OcaPenna (Astral_Tati)



Series: Evolution [3]
Category: Lucifer (TV), Sense8 (TV), Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Crossover, Drama, Erotic, F/F, F/M, Lemon, Love Triangles, M/M, Multi, Slash, Threesome, What-If, Yuri
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-21
Updated: 2019-03-30
Packaged: 2019-11-02 00:37:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 30
Words: 116,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17877839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Tati/pseuds/Astral_Tati, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Astral_Tati/pseuds/OcaPenna
Summary: È passata una settimana dal viaggio dei Winchester a Los Angeles. Sono ritornati a casa portandosi dietro le ali di Lucifer e sicuramente non sono pronti a quello che sta per succedere, allo sconvolgimento che sta per interessare le loro vite. Una telefonata, un invasione nel bunker, nuove avventure e il dover affrontare ciò che si è veramente, il vuoto che si ha dentro, la mancanza di speranza e la luce in fondo al tunnel: rimanere nel proprio castello oscuro, conosciuto, familiare, solitario, oppure abbracciare quella luce, accettare il cambiamento, la speranza, fare i conti con i propri sentimenti?Non rimane che scoprirlo nel seguito di "Being Evil has a price".





	1. 22 Settembre 2022

**_“And when you call and need me near_ **

**_Sayin’ where’d you go?_ **

**_Brother I’m right here._ **

**_And on those days_ **

**_When the sky begin to fall_ **

**_You’re the Blood of my Blood_ **

**_We can get through it all”_ **

_ [Brother, Needtobreathe] _

 

**_“Due valgon meglio d’un solo, perché sono ben ricompensati della loro fatica._ **

**_Poiché, se l’uno cade, l’altro rialza il suo compagno; ma guai a colui ch’è solo, e cade senz’avere un altro che lo rialzi!”_ **

_ [Ecclesiaste 4:9-10] _

  
  


**22 Settembre 2022**

 

Castiel fissa il pannello degli arrivi internazionali. L’aereo proveniente da Londra è atterrato. Si sente leggermente in colpa, ha lasciato il bunker discutendo con Dean perché non era d’accordo che lui andasse da solo, ma è meglio così. L’aeroporto affollato è un continuo chiacchiericcio, e cercare di scorgere Laila non è facile.

 

-  _ Castiel? _

 

La voce proviene dalla sua sinistra. Quando si gira vede la donna che aspettava, una figura piccola, dai lunghi capelli neri raccolti, gli occhi di un verde brillante e la pelle bianca come il latte.

 

-  _ Laila...ti stavo cercando. Benvenuta. -  _ dice impacciato. Di fianco a lei sorride una giovane ragazza un po’ più alta, coi capelli ramati raccolti in cima alla testa a rivelare le rasature laterali, la pelle abbronzata e i colori scuri del Mediterraneo. Si sente fuori posto e  accenna un sorriso, mentre Laila lo osserva rapita. La donna ha atteso così tanto questo incontro che adesso non sa bene cosa fare; distoglie quindi lo sguardo dagli occhi blu dell’angelo concentrandosi sulla sua compagna. Vittoria non ha mai incontrato un angelo vero e proprio prima d’ora, e tutto quello che puoi studiare o leggere al riguardo non ti prepara mai davvero a quella sensazione.

 

-  _ Scusa...lei è Vittoria, la mia partner. _

 

La ragazza di fianco a lei lascia l’enorme trolley e tende la mano senza smettere di sorridere.  _ \- Piacere di conoscerti _  - dice con un pessimo accento mentre cerca di non guardarlo negli occhi.

 

Castiel guarda la mano tesa interdetto. Lentamente la afferra e la scuote come ha imparato a fare. -  _ Piacere mio. -  _ e poi tace.

 

L’imbarazzo è palpabile, così Laila cerca di venirne fuori in un modo o nell’altro. Afferrando il manico del bagaglio a ruote si schiarisce la voce. -  _ Bene, possiamo andare? Ho una promessa da mantenere, e prima lo faccio prima mi sentirò meglio. _

 

L’angelo, con un cenno di assenso, le precede verso l’uscita del grande edificio diretto alla macchina. Dietro di sé avverte le due donne tese almeno quanto lui, ma spera che una volta ottemperato alla promessa si sentiranno tutti meglio.

Arrivati alla macchina, Castiel le aiuta a caricare le ingombranti valigie. Quando si china per prenderle il bagaglio, Laila nota il suo sguardo perplesso.

 

-  _ Ehm…-  _ comincia sorridendo appena indicando i grossi ingombri, - _  probabilmente in questo momento al Bunker sarà già giunta una telefonata da parte della nostra sede. Se i Winchester accettano la nostra presenza, siamo state mandate qui per un po’ di tempo in modo da poterli aiutare con la ricostruzione dei canali dell’Organizzazione. Sinceramente -  _ aggiunge timida  _ \- spero che ci sia un posto per noi al Bunker. Non occupiamo molto spazio, a parte le valigie. -  _ conclude con un misero tentativo di ironia.

 

Vittoria prende posto sul sedile posteriore, accanto agli zaini che non sono riusciti a infilare nel bagagliaio. -  _ Dove volete farlo? -  _ chiede. È da quando sa di quella storia che progetta come svignarsela per non assistere e poi non vede l’ora di trovare un wi-fi per avvisare casa che è viva e vegeta.

 

Laila le lancia uno sguardo sbieco, il tatto della giovane a volte la sconvolge. Schiarendosi la voce guarda Castiel che pare in imbarazzo anche più di lei. -  _ Scusa...io mi sentirei meglio se potessimo farlo all’aperto, magari un posto con alberi. Gli alberi mi danno sicurezza. _

 

Castiel può capire l’agitazione della donna, non è mai piacevole per un umano quanto lo è per un angelo. Ricorda un parco non molto distante, nel nord est di Kansas City. -  _ C’è un parco, il Kessler Park; non è distante ed è tranquillo. -  _ dice guardandola negli occhi.

 

Con un cenno d’assenso la donna si sistema sul sedile del passeggero mentre l’angelo fa il giro e prende posto al volante.

La macchina parte e Vittoria appoggia la testa al finestrino guardando scorrere il paesaggio. Ricorda la prima volta in America e l’impressione strana che le ha fatto: all’improvviso i film e le serie TV si sono inserite in un panorama differente, più coerente da un lato, più estraneo dall’altro. Sembra di ripensare a un’altra vita, ma le cose sono andate così e tutto sommato sarebbero potute andare peggio. Essere stata in macchina con un angelo del Signore è pur sempre il genere di esperienza che  vale la pena raccontare. Il vero peccato è non poterlo fare. Sospira al pensiero della montagna di cazzate che dovrà inventare con sua madre e con gli amici: quella è la parte peggiore del lavoro.

 

-o-

 

L’auto si ferma in una piccola piazzola non molto distante da un drugstore con diner. È abbastanza tranquillo e a poche decine di metri dalla strada inizia un boschetto verde e fitto. Fa caldo a settembre a Kansas City,  l’umidità è palpabile. Quando escono dalla macchina climatizzata la differenza di temperatura è evidente. Per un attimo Laila invidia l’assoluta incapacità, da parte degli angeli, di avvertire caldo o freddo. Respira a pieni polmoni l’aria americana che sa di fast food e di plastica.

Castiel osserva le due donne in attesa.

 

Vittoria recupera lo zaino dal sedile con uno sforzo.  _ \- Vi aspetto al drugstore  _ \- borbotta fissando Laila con quello che spera essere uno sguardo eloquente.

 

La donna  la guarda esasperata con un sospiro. - _ Tranquilla, ti raggiungiamo appena possibile. Chiama a casa. -  _ dice cercando di infonderle calma. Sa che quello che sta per fare non piace alla ragazza, ma una promessa è una promessa.

 

Castiel osserva lo scambio di battute un po’ perplesso. Quando la giovane si è allontanata posa il suo sguardo su Laila. -  _ Va tutto bene? Ho fatto qualcosa? -  _ chiede più incuriosito che altro. Durante il tragitto in macchina nessuno ha parlato molto. Si sono chiusi in un silenzio imbarazzato, tanto che si è chiesto se non fosse meglio accendere la radio come fa sempre Dean quando non vuole parlare.

 

-  _ Va tutto bene, -  _ dice la donna con un lieve sorriso, -  _ è solo che non è molto d’accordo su quello che stiamo per fare. È preoccupata. Andiamo? _

 

L’angelo annuisce e insieme si allontanano verso il boschetto fitto. Raggiungere l’ombra è un piacere per Laila, e si prende il tempo finalmente per assaporare i profumi della natura. Ora intorno a lei sente il vento, gli uccelli, le foglie che frusciano spandendo profumo di clorofilla e polline. Sì, quello è un luogo adatto. Dopo alcuni minuti i due si fermano e l’angelo si gira a fissarla. Con un sospiro la donna si guarda le mani.

 

-  _ Prima di iniziare vorrei solo dirti che ciò che avvertirai, che vedrai, è solo una parte di ciò che sono. Alcune cose...devo tenerle per me, ma non è che voglio nascondere qualcosa, è solo che...sono cose personali, intime. _

 

Castiel valuta le parole della donna. Il suo nervosismo è comprensibile, e capisce le sue motivazioni, ma si chiede se debba fidarsi oppure no. Ripensa al loro primo incontro, alla prima impressione, alla sensazione di pace che ha provato, al suo profumo. All’improvviso colma la distanza che lo separa dalla donna e inspira. Ha ancora addosso lo stesso profumo. Il gesto sorprende Laila che si irrigidisce appena.

-  _ Sai di miele. -  _ dice con la sua voce profonda. -  _ me lo ricordo, anche l’altra volta profumavi di miele. _

 

Laila non sa cosa dire, questa storia che l’angelo la deve annusare è alquanto imbarazzante.

-  _ Si...ti dispiace se ci sediamo? Altrimenti quando mi toccherai l’anima rischio di stramazzare a terra. -  _  così dicendo indietreggia fino ad un tronco di quercia. Il terreno intorno alla base è erboso e ombreggiato e quando si siede sente una piacevole frescura. - _  Sono pronta… _

 

-0-

 

Il caffè non è male, un po’ brodoso ma passabile, tutto sommato. In ogni caso Vittoria apprezzerebbe qualsiasi cosa la aiuti a superare il sonno da jet lag. Ha tentato di leggere qualche pagina di Roth ma è inutile, dopo tre righe ha optato per mettersi a fare foto agli alberi. È talmente stanca che fatica anche a rendersi conto di dov’è davvero, adesso che l’angelo si è allontanato potrebbe quasi giurare che non sia mai esistito. Ogni tanto le succede, magari appena si sveglia a casa dei suoi, nella sua vecchia camera, oppure in certi momenti quando è con Silvia, capita che per un momento si dimentichi di ogni cosa, così… le passa di mente. Poi tutto rispunta fuori, proprio come ora: ecco lì che arrivano. Sono piuttosto buffi da vedere così, c’è qualcosa nella figura dell’angelo che lo fa sembrare sempre fuori contesto, anche senza voler considerare il trench con quel caldo torrido o il contrasto con la donna che gli cammina un passo avanti.

Vittoria si alza veloce dal tavolo raccattando lo zaino e buttandoselo in spalla. Castiel cammina due passi dietro all’amica con un’aria torva di tempesta, ma sembra più protettivo che minaccioso. La ragazza si dimentica le raccomandazioni ricevute e lo fissa negli occhi nel tentativo di decifrare quel volto inespressivo. Quello sguardo è davvero troppo blu per essere umano e le mette i brividi lungo la schiena. Ora capisce cosa intendeva dire la sua amica.  _ \- Hey, tutto bene? -  _ le chiede appena arriva a portata di voce.

 

-  _ Certo...sono solo un po’ stanca, -  _ la rassicura la donna.

L’esperienza è stata decisamente soffocante, oppressiva; sentire nella propria anima il tocco di un angelo non è mai qualcosa di piacevole: ti fa sentire svuotata. Priva di forze. E scoperta.

La reazione di Castiel a quanto appreso è stata come se l’era aspettata. All’inizio l’angelo ha provato indignazione, poi rabbia, e infine solo tristezza. Si è messa letteralmente a nudo davanti a lui, e ora può dire che l’angelo è la seconda persona a conoscerla in modo quasi completo. La prima è Vittoria. Castiel si sente strano. Adesso sa chi e cos’è quella donna, anzi… creatura. Ha visto cose che avrebbe preferito non sapere, ha sentito quello che ha sentito lei, provato la sua pena, il suo dolore...la sente vicino. Quello che le è stato fatto...non ci sono parole per descriverlo. Ora sa anche il suo vero nome…

 

-  _ Se vuoi, Tania, possiamo fermarci per farti riposare. Dovete essere entrambe stanche per il viaggio. _

 

La donna guarda prima lui e poi la giovane. Un po’ di riposo ci sta bene. -  _ Magari...avrei anche sete. Ah Castiel...grazie. -  _ dice con sincera gratitudine all’angelo. Sa che ora in America ha un appoggio in più.  

 

_ \- Io ho bisogno di dormire, e mi chiamo Matilde, ad ogni modo -  _ risponde sollevata l’altra ragazza scostandosi il ciuffo di capelli dal viso.

 

L’angelo accenna il primo sorriso della giornata. -  _ Matilde, piacere. _

 

**_Da Dean a Castiel_ **

_ “Tutto bene? Recuperate?” _

 

Castiel sente vibrare il cellulare e quando lo prende in mano legge il messaggio di Dean.

 

**_Da Castiel a Dean_ **

_ “Si, recuperate.” _

 

L’angelo guarda Tania con appena un po’ di apprensione. Vorrebbe farla riposare ma vorrebbe anche tornare al bunker dai fratelli. -  _ È Dean…-  _ dice come per scusarsi.

 

La donna sogghigna guardando la ragazza. -  _ Credo sia meglio incamminarci verso Lebanon, altrimenti i Winchester verranno a cercare Castiel: siamo pericolose Donne di Lettere! _

 

Matilde manda un silenzioso ringraziamento a Dean, l’idea di potersi accasciare contro gli zaini e dormire sul sedile posteriore le sembra il Paradiso, ora come ora. - _  Te la senti? -  _ chiede in ogni caso all’altra.

 

-  _ Ma certo. Sono quattro ore di macchina, ho tempo di riprendermi. Sarò fresca come una rosa! -  _ risponde Tania con un sorriso stanco.

 

L’angelo attende che le due donne si incamminino per seguirle fino alla macchina mentre digita un messaggio con il cellulare.

 

**_Da Castiel a Dean_ **

_ “Stiamo partendo da Kansas City” _

 

-o-

 

Matilde si fa scrocchiare il collo indolenzito e pensa con sollievo a quando Tania le farà un bel massaggio per sistemarle la cervicale. È riuscita a riposare o più che altro è collassata appena l’angelo ha messo in moto la macchina. Si è svegliata dopo qualche ora mentre i due davanti erano intenti in una conversazione che non le è sembrato il caso di disturbare, così se n’è rimasta con gli occhi chiusi a dormicchiare ancora per un po’. Ha avuto tutto il tempo per realizzare cosa sta succedendo e si sente il cuore in gola mentre Castiel parcheggia nel garage del bunker. Era agitata alla sua prima visita in America ma era stato diverso: mangiare qualcosa con Dean Winchester fa impressione, entrare nel bunker dei Winchester con un angelo alla guida è un’altra storia. Ma, d’altra parte, negli ultimi anni pare che farsi impressionare non sia più un’opzione sensata.

Sbadiglia rumorosamente per segnalare a Tania che è sveglia e più o meno presente a se stessa.  La donna si gira a guardarla con un sorrisino sornione.  

 

-  _ Buongiorno principessa. Riposato? - _  le chiede ben consapevole che è sveglia da un po’. Quando Matilde dorme ha un respiro molto più pesante di quando fa solo finta.

 

-  _ Mi fa male il collo -  _ bofonchia sperando di muoverla a pietà.

 

-  _ Poi ci penso io -  _ ride Tania prima di volgersi verso l’angelo. -  _ Castiel...cosa dovrei dire a Dean e Sam? _

 

_ \- La verità. Sarò con te quando glielo dirai, non temere. -  _ rassicura la donna.

 

Matilde non è per nulla convinta del piano ma si tiene per sé la perplessità. Subito dopo l’angelo scende dalla macchina imitato dalle due compagne di viaggio. È meglio entrare dalla porta principale lasciando per ora i bagagli in macchina.

Dire che Tania è in ansia è dire poco; continua a pensare alle mille diverse reazioni una volta detta la verità, all’opportunità di raccontare solo fatti parziali, alla fuga. La fuga non è poi un’idea così malvagia, in effetti una corsa le servirebbe proprio. Improvvisamente si trova a cercare vie di fuga con gli occhi mentre si incamminano verso il portone all’esterno del Bunker. Cespugli per rallentare gli inseguitori, ostacoli da poter mettere sulla loro traiettoria, il vecchio edificio in rovina ottima fonte di riparo...il sordo rumore della pesante chiave che apre la serratura la scuote dai suoi pensieri. Ecco, è il momento, il cuore le batte a mille. Si gira a cercare lo sguardo di Matilde per condividere almeno un po’ di coraggio. Ha passato troppi anni solo ad osservare.

Matilde sorride facendole l’occhiolino. È quello che fa sempre anche con le compagne di corso prima degli esami, il suo modo per dire che non c’è niente di cui aver paura. Solo che questa volta ha il cuore in gola anche lei. Tutta quella storia non è per nulla una buona idea. Però ormai sono lì e non si torna in dietro, per cui…

 

-0-

 

Dean è al tavolo che perde tempo su Tinder per evitare di controllare l’ora ogni cinque minuti. Cas guida come una lumaca. Non gli piace quella storia, non gli piacciono quelle italiane e non gli piace che Cas sia voluto andare da solo. E non gli è piaciuta per nulla la telefonata di quegli stronzi da Roma.

Alza gli occhi quando sente aprire la porta mentre Sam sta arrivando dalla biblioteca. Il più giovane dei Winchester inghiotte a vuoto quando vede Cas seguito dalle due donne scendere le scale. Il fratello lo nota e ridacchia prima di alzarsi per fare gli onori di casa.

_ \- Andato bene il viaggio?  _ \- chiede Dean scrutando l’angelo.

 

- _ Tranquillo -  _ ribatte Castiel lasciando avanzare le sue compagne di viaggio.

 

Sam si fa avanti sorridendo appena, si sente agitato nel vedere altre Donne di Lettere nel Bunker: L’ultima volta che è successo con una della sede britannica si è ritrovato con una pallottola nella gamba.

-  _ Laila -  _ dice tendendo una mano alla donna che ha incontrato quasi un anno prima.

 

- _  Ehm...il mio vero nome è Tania, Laila è solo la copertura all’interno e all’esterno dell’Organizzazione. -  _ dice la donna sperando di non arrossire accettando la mano. Sam s’è fatto crescere la barba e deve ammettere che gli dona molto.

 

-  _ L’ultima volta non eri così… hippy, ragazzina. -  _ bofonchia come saluto Dean fissando la gonna da zingara dell’altra donna.

 

-  _ E tu non eri così vecchio -  _ risponde Matilde prima di schiarirsi la gola fissando Sam senza sortire alcun effetto.

 

_ \- Vittoria, lui è Sam, Sam, lei è Vittoria. -  _ borbotta divertito Dean alla fine.

 

-  _ Matilde, mi chiamo Matilde. -  _ corregge tendendo la mano verso il gigante capellone.  

 

-  _ Oh...piacere Matilde. Benvenute. -  _ ribatte Sam stringendo la mano della ragazza.

 

-  _ A proposito di questo -  _ dice Dean tornando serio -  _ niente più telefonate da Roma. Voi sembrate a posto, ma questo non vuol dire che ci piaccia questa storia. _

 

Tania guarda Dean con un sorriso sardonico. -  _ Credimi, non piace nemmeno a loro. -  _ ribatte enigmatica. -  _ diciamo che l’idea non è propriamente degli Anziani, ecco. _

 

Dean lancia istintivamente un’occhiata all’angelo che pare convinto.

 

_ \- Io ho fame -  _ osserva Matilde che ha davvero molta molta fame, abbastanza da dimenticare tutto l’imbarazzo della situazione -  _ recuperiamo le valigie?  _ \- chiede rivolta a Tania. Sta pensando al cibo che hanno introdotto illegalmente non dichiarandolo alla dogana. Non ha idea di che ora siano adesso da quelle parti ma almeno un toast ha bisogno di metterlo sotto i denti.

 

Tania sorride senza più tensione adesso. Come primo impatto è andata piuttosto bene, per cui comincia a rilassarsi. Guarda l’angelo appena più indietro rispetto a lei. -  _ Possiamo? Abbiamo portato dei regali deliziosi. -  _ chiede a Castiel.  

 

-  _ Vi mostro la strada per il garage -  _ dice l’angelo precedendo le donne attraverso la sala della guerra fino al corridoio che porta alle macchine.  

 

Sam continua a fissare il punto in cui il terzetto è scomparso. Strana situazione…

 

_ \- Datti un contegno, Sammy -  _ borbotta il maggiore andando verso la cucina.

 

Il cacciatore si riscuote lanciando un’occhiataccia al fratello poco prima di seguirlo. -  _ Sarà bizzarro da oggi in poi. Secondo te cosa voleva dire con quella frase, che nemmeno a Roma sono felici? _

 

Dean si stringe nelle spalle -  _ Come faccio a saperlo? In ogni caso eviterei di innamorarmi subito -  _ dice fissando il fratello.

 

_ \- Dean...non dire idiozie! Sono Donne di Lettere! -  _ ribatte Sam, di innamorarsi non se ne parla proprio! -  _ comunque se la proposta non è dei loro capi, di chi è? _

 

_ \- Magari della tua fidanzata -  _ ghigna il fratello che ha capito di aver trovato un nervo scoperto, d’altra parte non è difficile da capire, la donna ha un certo non so che e il fratellino ha le sue ragioni.  

 

-  _ Dean! La vuoi piantare? -  _ sbotta Sam stizzito. Ha a che fare con un bambino!

 

In quel momento nella cucina fanno la loro comparsa le due pupe con Castiel che trascina uno dei due grossi trolley.

 

-  _ Dove li portiamo? -  _ chiede Matilde litigando con la spallina della camicetta che continua a caderle mentre trascina l’altro trolley.

 

Dean indica la direzione dove si apre il lungo corridoio che porta alle camere. -  _ Di qua  _ \- dice facendo per prendere il trolley di mano all’angelo.

 

Castiel lo guarda aggrottando le sopracciglia per nulla intenzionato a lasciare il suo fardello. -  _ Prendi quello di Matilde -  _ dice secco all’amico.

 

_ \- No, che ti fai male alla schiena -  _ lo schernisce la ragazza seguendo l’angelo -  _ anzi -  _ si blocca prima di uscire dalla stanza, posa per terra il trolley e ne tira fuori le provviste in un lungo lavoro di accumulo sul pavimento -  _ portalo tu, io inizio a cucinare -  _ dice richiudendolo e piazzandoglielo in mano.

 

-  _ Aspetta -  _ interviene Tania avvicinandosi al trolley di Castiel. Glielo toglie dalla presa e ne estrae caffettiere e altre provviste. -  _ Il resto lo porto dopo. _

 

Sul pavimento si sono ammucchiati pacchi di farine, pasta, caffè e le latte di pomodori, barattoli di oli aromatizzati alle spezie più disparate e  sacchi di legumi secchi di ogni sorta.

 

-0-

 

_ \- Ti rendi conto? Sono arrivate da nemmeno un’ora e non possiamo già più entrare nella nostra cucina! _

 

_ \- Si certo ma senti che profumino, cibo vero! -  _ ribatte Sam con un sorriso estasiato. Dopotutto non è che loro usino la cucina più che per farsi bacon fritto e toast con caffè.

 

-  _ È pronto! -  _ dalla cucina Matilde richiama i fratelli che scattano in piedi. Quando entrano nella stanza vengono investiti da profumi mai sentiti prima e quasi non si accorgono della tavola apparecchiata, forse per la prima volta, da quando sono nel bunker.

Matilde mette una dose abbondante di pasta in due dei tre piatti sulla tavola e una fetta di torta agli spinaci nel terzo prima di sedersi con loro al tavolo.

 

-  _ Wow! -  _ esclama Dean estasiato per il profumo della pancetta.

 

-  _ Dov’è Tania? -  _ chiede Sam non vedendola in cucina con loro.  

 

_ \- Con l’angelo -  _ risponde Matilde senza guardarlo mentre taglia la sua fetta di torta, finalmente.  L’idea che sia quasi ora di andare a dormire sul serio è un pensiero bellissimo.

 

-  _ Non mangia? -  _ chiede Dean perplesso addentando una forchettata di penne con gusto.

 

La ragazza si stringe nelle spalle senza rispondere e prendendosi il tempo di osservare i cacciatori. Tania ha dei gusti orribili in fatto di uomini: ha passato giorni a decantarle la bellezza di Sam Winchester e ora che si trova davanti quella faccia da scimmia barbuta non riesce a credere che siano la stessa persona.

Dal corridoio che da sulle stanze provengono rumori di passi e di risate soffocate. Poco dopo entrano in cucina Castiel e Tania che stanno ridendo. Matilde riesce a stento a evitare di soffocare vedendo le facce dei due uomini.

Dean guarda Cas chiedendosi quando mai lo abbia sentito ridere in quel modo prima di allora e da dove gli arrivi quel suono di primavera e prati...

 

-  _ Oh bene! -  _ dice Tania vedendo i tre a tavola. - _  Matilde è una cuoca eccezionale. Buon appetito e gustatevi la cena. -  _ La donna si siede di fianco all’amica mentre Castiel  prende posto vicino a Dean a capotavola.

L’altra sorride offrendo un boccone inforchettato all’amica che accetta più per cortesia che per fame.

 

-  _ Ottimo! -  _ esclama in italiano la donna.

 

_ \- Perfetto. -  _ ribatte l’altra nella stessa lingua. Il loro giochetto. Tania non può fare a meno di ridere finalmente tranquilla, per ora. Ha parlato un po’ con Castiel e le è servito per rilassarsi e predisporsi a quanto sta per dire ai due uomini. Inoltre ha raccontato all’angelo come gli Anziani hanno rischiato l’infarto e almeno una decina di colpi apoplettici nel dover accettare a mandare loro due lì, il che ha suscitato l’ilarità che poco prima ha così stupito i due cacciatori. Ad un certo punto il suo sguardo cade su Sam che distoglie il suo rapidamente.

Forse Dean non ha tutti i torti, si trova a pensare il fratello.  

 

_ \- Non mangi? -  _ le chiede Dean perplesso - C _ he è successo, Cas ti ha tolto l’appetito? -  _ aggiunge abbozzando un sorrisetto complice.

 

Per un attimo Tania rimane spiazzata e si fa seria, gettando un’occhiata all’angelo.

_ \- È solo che...non ho molta fame adesso. -  _ trova il modo di dire la donna. Improvvisamente l’ilarità di poco prima è scomparsa lasciando il posto di nuovo all’agitazione. -  _ Buona la pasta? _

 

Sam pilucca il cibo rimasto nel piatto, lievemente corrucciato. Non sa se gli ha dato più fastidio vedere la complicità della donna nei confronti dell’amico o il modo in cui lui rideva con lei.

 

Matilde fissa Tania con insistenza, se ha deciso di dirglielo che lo faccia in fretta prima che le si strizzi del tutto lo stomaco. Quello sguardo ha il potere di far fare alla donna tutto quello che, normalmente, non farebbe mai, così prendendo un respiro profondo, comincia a parlare.  

-  _ Ok. Direi che è il caso che vi spieghi alcune cose -  _ dice guardandosi le mani congiunte sul tavolo. -  _ Innanzitutto, se siamo qui non è per volere dell’Organizzazione in sé, diciamo che è stata obbligata ad obbedire ad un volere superiore. -  _ e il suo sguardo finisce sull’angelo. Castiel le fa un lieve gesto d’assenso incoraggiandola a continuare. -  _ C’è qualcuno che desidera veramente che vi aiuti a sistemare le cose in modo da rendervi più forti e indipendenti da ogni Divisione che voglia ficcare le mani nel vostro piatto. _

 

Matilde si alza dal tavolo portando il proprio piatto nel lavandino mentre il maggiore dei fratelli guarda serio gli occhi verdi della donna -  _ I britannici? Non sono dei vostri? _

 

_ \- No, direi che sarebbero più che felici di vederci fatte a pezzi, o sciolte nell’acido. -  _ risponde con voce affilata la donna. -  _ È meglio che i britannici non continuino a ficcare il loro lungo naso nei vostri affari. Vedete...in Europa non tutti la pensano come loro sui metodi da tenere, si sono distaccati da quella che era la via originale dell’Organizzazione. _

 

_ \- Quindi…-  _ interviene Sam, - _  chi è che ci tiene così tanto a noi? _

 

_ \- Qualcuno che conoscete -  _  ribatte sorridendo Tania. -  _ è decisamente affezionato a voi, tanto da ritornare. _

 

Sam è perplesso. Non è che conoscano tante persone all’interno dell’Organizzazione, e di sicuro… -  _ Aspetta! -  _ dice sgranando gli occhi -  _ intendi...Chuck? _

 

Dean fissa il fratello sbarrando gli occhi -  _ No! Certo che non intende Chuck!  _ \- dice rivolgendo uno sguardo in cerca di conferme alle donne.

 

Tania lo fissa senza distogliere lo sguardo. Sa quanto può essere ottuso a volte ma diamine, non è difficile capirlo!

 

_ \- Sì, intende Chuck.  _ \- interviene in soccorso Matilde capendo con tutto il cuore la perplessità del cacciatore.

 

_ \- Ma che… ma vaffanculo! Non si è fatto vedere per una fottuta Apocalisse e compare adesso per farci mangiare decentemente? _

 

Tania non può farne a meno e alza gli occhi al cielo esasperata. -  _ Ma sei serio? -  _ sbotta spazientita -  _ Credi davvero che siamo qui per fare le cuoche? -  _ si prende le tempie tra le dita massaggiandole. -  _ Ok...ascoltate. Voi non avete ben chiara la situazione. Non avete a che fare con mostri, demoni, angeli, ma con fottuti psicopatici umani. Non sono riusciti a portarvi dalla loro parte, ergo per loro siete un ostacolo allo sterminio che vogliono ottemperare sul territorio americano, e questo sterminio non sarà solo di creature soprannaturali, tutte, ma anche di cacciatori, aiutanti, tutti coloro che sono venuti in qualche modo in contatto con il soprannaturale anche solo da testimoni. Possono addirittura prevedere chi si farà tentare, ad esempio, dalla stregoneria e agiscono ancora prima che ciò avvenga. Si parla non solo di britannici...non sono soli, ne verranno altri come loro, accresceranno le loro file qui in America mentre voi...voi rimanete impreparati e deboli! Si parla di equilibrio! Voi non dovete essere sopraffatti! -  _ termina accalorandosi con un tono lievemente più alto del normale.

 

_ \- E quindi Chuck ci ha mandato due pupe a salvarci dai cattivoni? _ _ Senza offesa, non siete esattamente l’idea di cavalleria che ho in mente… _

 

_ \- Dean! -  _ interviene con rimprovero Castiel.

 

-  _ Scimmione -  _ la donna ora ha un tono basso e calmo, un leggero sorriso sulle labbra, -  _ mai giudicare un libro dalla copertina. Seguimi. -  _ e alzandosi si dirige verso il salone della guerra mentre Matilde si affretta a seguirla.

 

Sam guarda preoccupato il fratello alzarsi. Ha esagerato e lo sguardo della donna non gli piace per niente. Si accoda seguito da Castiel che ha uno sguardo teso.

 

La donna raggiunge la stanza e, girando intorno al tavolo, si ferma chinandosi ad estrarre la pistola che vi è nascosta sotto. - _ Tieni -  _ dice a Dean lanciandogliela.

 

Dean la afferra al volo perplesso, a qualsiasi gioco stia giocando non gli piace. Lancia un’occhiata al pubblico che si è formato e poi, rivolgendosi alla donna: -  _ Come sapevi della pistola? _

 

_ \- So molte cose, Dean Winchester. Sparami. _

 

_ \- Come prego? _

 

_ \- Sparami. E prendi bene la mira. _

 

_ \- Sei impazzita? No che non ti sparo! _

 

_ \- Sparami! _

 

Dean cerca gli occhi dell’angelo che invece fissano la donna. Dean adesso avrebbe davvero voglia di spararle ma poggia la pistola sul tavolo con decisione.

-  _ No. _

 

_ \- Oh andiamo! Non avrai paura di una pupa, vero? Guardami! Sono piccolina, e tu grande e grosso! Cos’è, spari solo ai mostri? Allora non preoccuparti troppo, perché io sono una di quei mostri. Sparami! _

_   
_ Dean strizza gli occhi cercando di capire di cosa diavolo stia parlando. -  _ No, non sparo a gente disarmata nel salotto di casa. _

 

Ma prima che abbia finito di parlare rimbomba la detonazione di un proiettile. Si volta di scatto e vede Matilde con la pistola puntata. Quando torna a guardare Tania se la ritrova a un passo di distanza con il palmo girato verso l’alto. Sul palmo, il proiettile. -  _ Cosa… ? _

 

_ \- Se vuoi ti mostro cosa posso fare alle tue ossa usando una sola mano. _

 

_ \- Piantala di giocare, angioletto. Vorrei farmi una doccia e andare a nanna -  _ borbotta Matilde riponendo la pistola.

 

-  _ Non chiamarmi così! -  _ dice la donna rivolta alla giovane che sbuffa alzando gli occhi al cielo. Poi, rivolta al cacciatore -  _ e pensa che non sono nemmeno una combattente da prime file, ma una studiosa. _

 

_ \- Cosa sei? -  _ chiede Sam sconcertato.

 

_ \- Un ibrido. -  _ risponde guardandolo l’angelo, -  _ una creatura che non dovrebbe esistere ma talmente singolare che la Sede di Roma custodisce con...cura. Almeno fino ad ora. -  _ poi torna a fissare Dean -  _ Sono un mostro, non una semplice pupa. -  _ e nel dirlo c’è dolore nei suoi occhi.

 

-  _ Che genere di mostro? -  _ chiede Dean che non riesce a immaginare cosa possa afferrare un proiettile a quel modo.

 

-  _ Sono un ibrido angelico...un angelo umano, se preferisci. _

 

 


	2. 23 Settembre, parte prima

**23 Settembre**

 

Sam si rigira la bottiglia di birra tra le mani pensieroso. Lui e il fratello sono seduti ad uno dei tavoli della biblioteca e sono in silenzio da alcuni minuti, bevendo e fissando il nulla. -  _ Che ne pensi? _

 

Dean scuote la testa in silenzio. Ha parecchi pensieri, per lo più confusi e nessuno di questi piacerebbe a Sammy.

 

-  _ Che dovremmo fare? -  _ insiste il fratello.

 

_ \- Mandiamo un bigliettino di ringraziamento _ __ _ a Chuck? -  _ propone ironico il fratello -  _ grazie per aver mandato uno psycokiller mezzo angelo e la sua cameriera a cucinare per noi. _

 

Sam alza finalmente lo sguardo dalla bottiglia e lo punta sul fratello. Ecco, se magari lui non si fosse comportato come suo solito la donna non si sarebbe adirata. -  _ Beh, dare delle “servette” a due donne appena conosciute non credo abbia aiutato. -  _ conclude con rimprovero.

 

Dean sbuffa evitando di sollecitare l’altro a smetterla di pensare con l’uccello. Sa che non sortirebbe comunque nessun effetto. -  _ Non gli ho dato delle servette -  _ borbotta.

 

-  _ Hey. -  _ Castiel entra nella biblioteca a passo lento, certo che avrebbe trovato lì i due fratelli.

 

_ \- Dove ti eri cacciato? -  _ chiede Dean guardandolo.

 

-  _ Volevo accertarmi che Tania riposasse. -  _ risponde tranquillo l’angelo.

 

Dean stringe gli occhi e forse c’è un filo di acidità di troppo nella voce quando replica -  _ Dovresti restare a vegliare su di lei stanotte. _

 

Castiel lo guarda con stupore inclinando la testa. -  _ Non ce n’è bisogno, qui nel bunker è al sicuro. -  _ risponde all’amico.

 

Sam fissa l’angelo. Il suo comportamento è davvero inusuale, il che aumenta la perplessità che prova. -  _ Cas...si può sapere cos’è successo? Perché sei voluto andare tu a prenderle all’aeroporto? _

 

Castiel guarda l’amico valutando quanto dirgli. Tania si è fidata di lui e lui, per buona misura, si sente responsabile di come si sono messe le cose, è lui ad averle detto di essere onesta e di dire la verità. -  _ Quando ci incontrammo la prima volta, quasi un anno fa -  _ comincia a parlare l’angelo mentre si siede al tavolo con i fratelli.-  _ facemmo un patto _ _ :  _ _ avevo percepito qualcosa di strano in lei e non sapevo ancora se potevo fidarmi. Ha chiamato me perché prima di incontrarvi voleva chiarire la situazione ed essere onesta con tutti noi. È così che...ho saputo cosa è. _

 

_ \- Quindi tu lo sapevi. E non ti è venuto in mente, che ne so, di dircelo?  _ \- chiede alterato Dean.

 

-  _ Non spettava a me dirvelo, era giusto lo facesse lei. -  _ replica l’angelo con semplicità guardando l’amico inspiegabilmente adirato. - _  Quando l’ho scoperto anche io ho reagito in modo inappropriato. Ciò che le hanno fatto… _

 

_ \- E cosa le hanno fatto? -  _ vuole sapere Sam. Sente una strana inquietudine muoversi dentro di lui.

 

-  _ Questo...non credo sia bene lo sappiate -  _ risponde l’angelo.

 

Dean fa un respiro profondo cercando di ricacciare indietro l’incazzatura, l’altro ha i suoi motivi e c’è il rischio che sia in buona fede. In fondo è Cas, lui è sempre in buona fede. Questo non toglie che lo mandi ai matti.

_ \- Perché fai così? -  _ si lascia scappare pentendosi un secondo dopo averlo detto.

 

_ \- Così come? -  _ chiede confuso.

 

Ecco fatta una bella frittata, adesso come glielo spiega qual è il problema?  _ \- Noi siamo la tua famiglia, amico. Quella l’hai vista due volte e siamo già ai segreti? _

 

_ \- Hai riso...per davvero! Ti comporti con lei come...non so, come se fossi sua madre! -  _ sbotta Sam.

 

Dean gli lancia un’occhiata in parte grato per averlo tolto dall’imbarazzo, in parte chiedendosi come gli sia saltata in testa un’immagine del genere.

 

Castiel guarda i due perplesso, analizzando il suo comportamento e vedendolo attraverso i  loro occhi. -  _ È che...la sua particolare natura mi incuriosisce, per quanto sia innaturale e inusuale. Inoltre, parlare con lei è incredibilmente facile, credo dipenda proprio da ciò che è. Sapete, profuma di miele! Non è un profumo artificiale, è naturale, come i profumi che caratterizzano gli angeli in Paradiso. È...familiare. E mi sento in qualche modo responsabile, protettivo. _

 

Dean si è perso l’ultima parte del discorso dell’angelo. Il suo cervello ha smesso di funzionare ripensando a Cass e al miele, le api, Meg, la pizza e lui nudo nell’Impala. Deglutisce con scarsi risultati cercando di ricacciare le immagini in un angolo remoto della mente. Purtroppo l’unico effetto che ottiene è di focalizzare con chiarezza un dettaglio che lo fa arrossire e gli procura una sensazione di disagio difficile da spiegare. -  _ Tu l’hai annusata? -  _ chiede alla fine con un filo di voce.

 

-  _ Si certo. Lo sai che mi piace il miele, e lei emana quel profumo -  _ risponde con naturalezza.

 

Sam sbatte gli occhi sconcertato -  _ Cioè...fammi capire, hai scoperto cos’è perché profuma di miele? _

 

_ \- Beh non proprio. Ho capito che c’era qualcosa di strano in lei per quello e per una sensazione intensa, come di qualcosa di familiare, per l’appunto. Quando stamattina ho visto cos’era… _

 

_ \- Visto? -  _ vuole sapere Sam. Perchè si sente così a disagio nel sentire parlare Cas di Tania in quel modo?

 

Castiel abbassa lo sguardo senza più dire una parola.

 

-  _ Cas… _ _ cosa vuol dire che hai “visto”? -  _ Dean __ non riesce a essere arrabbiato, ha solo paura della risposta.

 

L’angelo non può più nasconderlo e nemmeno ciò di cui è venuto a conoscenza. -  _ Le ho toccato l’anima. Ho visto tutto quello che mi ha lasciato vedere di lei. È...credo di essere rimasto sconvolto -  _ ammette anche a se stesso.

 

Le nocche di Dean sono diventate bianche intorno alla bottiglia vuota, la cosa peggiore è che non vuole sapere nulla del perché le sue guance siano andate in fiamme, e nemmeno del perché vorrebbe tirare la bottiglia in testa all’amico, o almeno contro il muro. Si alza e se ne va verso la bottiglia di whisky custodita in camera sua per evitare di dover dare a Sammy, o a se stesso, spiegazioni.

Sam rimane sconvolto da quanto rivelato da Castiel, e sorpreso dalla reazione del fratello: si sarebbe aspettato urla, insulti, e forse pure un paio di cazzotti. Lui invece...beh lui si sente svuotato. Rimane a guardare il punto dove l’altro è scomparso, ignorando lo sguardo colpevole dell’angelo.

 

-  _ Sam, mi dispiace -  _ comincia a dire Castiel.

 

-  _ Cas, toccare l’anima…-  _ non sa come spiegargli quanto un essere umano si senta violato da quell’atto. -  _ Non voglio sapere cosa hai visto. -  _ dice invece. -  _ Non...non farlo più, ok? -  _ conclude prima di alzarsi e seguire il fratello e raggiungere la sua stanza. Si sente sfinito e svuotato, e tradito, anche se in modo diverso da come lo sente Dean. Domani andrà meglio, deve andare meglio.

 

-o-

 

Tania ha provato inutilmente a dormire un po’. È esausta, ma il sonno è un lusso che raramente decide di presentarsi. Dopo essersi girata e rigirata su quel materasso troppo morbido ha deciso che è meglio abbandonare ogni speranza di chiudere occhio e si è alzata. La stanza assegnatale è decisamente spartana, manca solo qualche tocco personale, un po’ di calore, di personalità. L’aver disposto alcuni dei suoi libri sul basso mobile che fa da baule l’ha però tranquillizzata: così la sente un po’ più sua. Prende in mano una copia della Bibbia vecchia e malandata, una di quelle Bibbie tascabili e scritta piccolissima. Le pagine si aprono da sole su alcune fotografie. Marcus la guarda sorridente da quei rettangoli di carta patinata. Le manca così tanto...chissà se riuscirà ad incontrarlo e magari a chiarire. Ecco il motivo per cui ha deciso di optare per la verità, per quanto difficile e spietata possa essere: ha nascosto a Marcus la sua natura per anni... lui è diventato più di un collega, di un amico, lei è diventata la sua sorellina...e poi si è sentito tradito quando ha scoperto cosa è e per chi lavora. Sono anni che non si parlano, anni in cui lo ha tenuto d’occhio. Richiude la Bibbia e si alza, ci vuole decisamente un tea caldo.

Quando arriva in cucina ci trova Castiel che fissa il vuoto.

-  _ Hey! -  _ richiama l’attenzione dell’angelo.

 

-  _ Hey. Non dormi? _

 

_ \- No -  _ risponde la donna avvicinandosi al bancone e cominciando a scaldare il bollitore. Cerca nella dispensa una confezione di tea, la trova e prende un filtro.-  _ In realtà non dormo mai molto. Un paio di ore a notte mi bastano. -  _ dice sorridendo. Il vantaggio di essere un ibrido di una creatura che non ha bisogno di dormire.

Quando il tea è pronto si avvicina al tavolo e si siede di fronte all’angelo. -  _ Ho fatto un casino, vero? -  _ vuole sapere.

 

Castiel la guarda piegando la testa perplesso. -  _ No, sei stata onesta -  _ controbatte -  _ anche se un po’ brusca con Dean. _

 

La donna sospira. In effetti ha esagerato - _  Ho un problema verso chi giudica gli altri con pregiudizio, lo ammetto. Ma ho perso il controllo, e non avrei dovuto. _

 

Rimangono in silenzio per qualche minuto mentre lei sorseggia la bevanda calda. Adesso il silenzio non è più pesante tra di loro, anzi, si sente a suo agio.

 

-  _ Ho detto a Dean e Sam cosa ti ho fatto -  _ dice all’improvviso l’angelo cogliendo di sorpresa Tania. -  _ Non l’hanno presa molto bene e devo chiederti scusa. Dimentico sempre che per un essere umano non è piacevole. _

 

_ \- Ma io non sono un essere umano -  _ sorride per rassicurarlo. -  _ È stato...faticoso, certo, ma necessario. Mi ha risparmiato un sacco di spiegazioni e di tentativi di far capire cosa sono senza riuscirci come si deve. _

La donna rimane ad osservare i suoi profondi occhi blu. Si chiede se siano il vero colore degli occhi del tramite o un’emanazione dell’essenza angelica. -  _ Castiel...grazie ancora. Grazie per essere stato comprensivo con me. _

 

I due continuano a parlare fino a mattina, la donna chiedendo informazioni all’angelo su come ha imparato a vivere tra gli umani, e fornendo a sua volta nozioni sulla sua vita e la sua natura. L’atmosfera è così rilassata e serena che Tania quasi non riesce a crederci, sono anni e anni che non si sente così con qualcuno che non sia la sua giovane amica e compagna.

 

-o-

 

_ \- Buongiorno! -  _ Matilde entra sonnacchiosa in cucina mentre la sua amica e Castiel parlano fitto. Ignorando beatamente la loro intimità abbraccia da dietro l’amica -  _ Morbidosa! -  _ bofonchia tastandole la pancia sotto la maglietta chiara.

 

-  _ Buongiorno orsacchiotta -  _ risponde Tania ritraendosi appena, il solletico così all’improvviso le fa venire la pelle d’oca. -  _ dormito bene? -  _ chiede scaruffandole la testa facendole ricadere a casaccio la striscia di capelli lunghi al centro della testa. L’altro osserva la scena solo appena perplesso. Queste donne hanno un atteggiamento totalmente diverso rispetto ai fratelli Winchester.

 

-  _ Mi fai il caffè? -  _ Matilde cerca di comprarsi l’amica con gli occhi da gatta e la voce da bimbetta. In realtà sta facendo il possibile per non farsi mettere in soggezione dall’angelo che la fissa.

 

-  _ Ruffiana! Si che te lo faccio -  _ ride la donna alzandosi dalla sedia e andando ad armeggiare con la caffettiera. -  _ Castiel, vuoi assaggiare un buon caffè? _

 

Si gira verso Tania son un sorriso sereno. -  _ No, grazie. -  _ poi torna a fissare la giovane.

 

-  _ Ciao! -  _ dice alla fine Matilde rinunciando a ignorarlo.

 

-  _ Buongiorno, Matilde - _  le __ dice sorridendo.

 

-  _ Tutto bene? -  _ chiede la ragazza cercando di capire cosa vogliano da lei quegli occhi stupendi, almeno oggi non fanno più paura, anzi, mettono un senso di pace e calma.

 

-  _ Si grazie. Sei mattiniera - _  constata l’angelo.

 

_ \- Jet-lag -  _ bofonchia in risposta fissando la schiena di Tania che traffica sui fornelli e sperando che la soccorra togliendola da quella conversazione.

 

-  _ Ci vuoi qualcosa col caffè? Tipo della colazione? -  _ la donna si gira sghignazzando.

 

-  _ Faccio i pancake -  _ salta in piedi felice di avere una scusa qualsiasi. Inizia a rovistare nella dispensa alla ricerca delle farine. Nel frattempo dalla sala della guerra arriva in cucina Sam.

 

-  _ Buongiorno -  _ dice sorpreso, togliendosi le cuffiette dell’ Ipod e vedendo già le donne al lavoro ai fornelli e Cass seduto al tavolo che le guarda. Pensava di essere l’unico sveglio, è già andato a correre ed è accaldato.

 

Tania, sentendo la voce del cacciatore, si gira con gli occhi sbarrati. -  _ Buongiorno…-  _ ricambia il saluto. Come può teletrasportarsi fuori da lì e non farsi vedere vestita in quel modo dopo quanto avvenuto la sera prima? Con una maglietta informe e larghi pantaloni in lino si sente totalmente inadeguata.

 

-  _ Buongiorno -  _ saluta a sua volta Matilde con un gran sorriso. Più umani nella stanza e meno disagio, ecco cosa ci vuole -  _ già sveglio? Vuoi del caffè coi pancake? _

 

-  _ Ehm...si grazie. -  _ risponde alla ragazza. Non riesce a guardare Tania, in imbarazzo, non sa come comportarsi con lei dopo quanto appreso -  _ Prima però vado a farmi una doccia, sono stato a correre. -  _ e così dicendo si dirige verso le camere e le docce, sollevato di potersi preparare mentalmente alla giornata.

 

Appena si volta Matilde lancia un’occhiata all’amica -  _ Tu non ti lavi? -  _ ridacchia.

 

La donna si riscuote e fissa la ragazza strizzando gli occhi. -  _ Dopo. -  _ dice bofonchiando. Sospira rilassando i muscoli che si erano tesi e appoggiandosi alla cucina.

 

-0-

 

Dopo la doccia Matilde si sente meglio, è riuscita a togliersi di dosso la fatica del viaggio. Farà due passi nei dintorni del bunker per dare un’occhiata e ha indossato i pantaloni alla turca già rattoppati al posto delle solite gonne per evitare di riempirsi le gambe di graffi.

 

_ \- Hey! - _  Dean la vede entrare nella sala, i capelli bagnati schiacciati sulla testa e quell’abbigliamento assurdo a nasconderle le forme.

 

La ragazza si volta vendendolo pulire la pistola con aria intenta e una birra mezza vuota davanti facendole pensare a quanto lei stia trascurando quel lavoro.

_ \- Bellina - _  osserva indicando la MK dal manico bianco. -  _ Dove sono gli altri?  _ \- chiede poggiando il libro sul tavolo. Voleva leggere prima di uscire ma le è improvvisamente venuta voglia di socializzare.

 

-  _ Sammy non lo so, Tania e Cas amoreggiano in cucina. -  _ Dean ha un tono appena amareggiato, non gli piace il modo di fare che hanno quei due: l’angelo è ridicolo per come ronza intorno alla psyco killer e lei continua a insidiarlo con quei modi da gatta morta.

 

Si siede accanto a lui osservando il lavoro scrupoloso che porta avanti, solo un filo più rigido di un momento prima.

_ \- Senti, mi rendo conto che sia tutta un po’ un’intrusione e mi spiace. Sul serio… Tania è a posto, in fondo… per quello che ha passato comunque è messa bene. Cioè, non ha mai avuto una famiglia su cui contare e beh, è la prima volta che la vedo così a suo agio con qualcuno - _  dice riferendosi all’angelo mentre Dean prova l’agilità del carrello. Quell’uomo è più incasinato di Tania, ed è tutto dire, forse è per questo che le piace tanto, ha sempre avuto un debole per i casi umani. O forse sono quelle mani dalle proporzioni perfette, così forti e così gentili che sembrano fatte per maneggiare armi e accarezzare.

_ \- Lo sai che è cotta di tuo fratello, vero? - _  finalmente si volta a guardarla e c’è un pizzico di sollievo nei suoi occhi verdi che la fa sorridere.  _ \- Secondo me ci toccherà portarli all’altare - _  incalza ironica ma non troppo, strappando anche a lui un mezzo sorriso che accentua le rughe d’espressione.

 

_ \- Oh ce lo vedo, Sammy! Ha sempre avuto un debole per i mezzi mostri. -  _ ribatte Dean, con lo stesso tono, beccandosi un pugno leggero sulla spalla.

 

_ \- Ehi, stai parlando della mia amica! - _  protesta la ragazzina mentre le passa solo di sfuggita il pensiero che ha una spalla enorme rispetto alla sua mano. Di fianco al fratello sembra uno scricciolo ma non lo è per nulla.

_ \- Sul serio però, se siamo troppo invadenti ditelo, non ci offendiamo. _

Non le piace piombare nella vita della gente in quel modo e loro si meriterebbero parecchia pace e tranquillità per cercare di mettere a posto i loro casini.

 

-  _ Sarà fatto, ragazzina, contaci _  - poi sembra riflettere su qualcosa mentre poggia la pistola sul tavolo. -  _ Tu non sei un mezzo angelo, vero? -  _ chiede provocandole una risata cristallina.

 

_ \- Cielo, no! Io sono solo la guardia del corpo - _  risponde lasciandosi cadere indietro sulla sedia. La maglia bianca e larga le si accomoda sul corpo e con una certa sorpresa, Dean si rende conto che dietro l’eccesso di stoffa ci sono delle forme abbondanti di donna.

 

_ \- Non mi pare ne abbia bisogno. -  _ ribatte l’uomo tornando a guardarla con diverso interesse. Capelli da moicano a parte, ha un volto piacevole, le labbra carnose e gli occhi svegli e furbi, il collo sottile e le clavicole segnate sul decoltè.

 

_ \- Sono umana, nata e cresciuta in una vera famiglia con tanto di cane. Fino a vent’anni ero atea, più o meno, pensa te. _

 

Dean ora è incuriosito: - _  Non mi dire! E come ci sei finita in questa merda? _

 

_ \- Per caso. Lupi mannari, ci sono finita in mezzo e beh, sono stata gentilmente arruolata. -  _ non dice tutta la verità, non c’è motivo e non avrebbe senso farlo ora. I Winchester non sono noti per avere un rapporto idilliaco con le streghe e mandare giù Tania sembra un boccone sufficiente al momento. E poi le si stringe un nodo alla gola già così, non ha voglia di approfondire o stare a pensarci troppo.

 

Dean è tornato serio, riconoscerebbe quello sguardo tra mille, l’ha visto troppe volte e spesso nascosto dietro a un sorriso, proprio come nella ragazzina adesso.

_ \- Chi hai perso? - _  chiede.

 

Matilde sorride stringendosi appena nelle spalle mentre una mano va con gesto automatico al ciondolo d’ambra che porta sul petto  _ \- un amico. _

 

-0-

 

_ \- Hey! -  _ Dean entra in cucina e va verso il bollitore del caffè, non ha nessuna voglia di mettersi a fare conversazione con Tania e a dire il vero sperava fosse Castiel a rassettare le stoviglie della colazione.

 

Tania si scuote dai suoi pensieri e un po’ del sapone per lavare i piatti le finisce sulla maglietta.

 

-  _ Senti, a proposito di ieri… -  _ visto che è lì tanto vale cercare di chiarire.

 

_ \- Si, ieri...mi dispiace, sono stata impulsiva e fin troppo irritabile. - _  gli dice la donna senza riuscire a guardarlo in faccia. Si sente tesa a causa di tutta la situazione.

 

Dean la guarda con più attenzione, in effetti c’è qualcosa che ricorda vagamente gli angeli… forse è un’impressione.

_ \- Sì, beh… -  _ non è più tanto sicuro di quello che dovrebbe dire -  _ qualsiasi cosa… insomma, qualsiasi cosa tu sia, non m’interessa. Siete venute qui per fare un lavoro ed è okay, non sono un fan ma va bene. -  _ fa una pausa per riordinare i pensieri mentre beve un sorso di brodaglia scura -  _ Però cerca… ecco, cerchiamo di essere chiari, va bene? _

 

La donna fa uscire tutta l’aria dai polmoni insieme alla tensione, si appoggia al lavandino e finalmente si gira a guardarlo. Quella è la cosa più vicina ad un “benvenuta” che può pretendere da Dean Winchester. -  _ Certo, grazie, davvero. Saremo discrete...spero. -  _ dice con sincero sollievo all’uomo.

 

Dean la guarda poco convinto. Sul serio sa di miele? Perché lui è piuttosto vicino e non sente niente. Quanto diavolo era vicino Cas per sentire del miele? - _  Quello che voglio dire.. è che, insomma, sai com’è: angeli, umani… mezzi angeli. -  _  ma la donna non sembra cogliere. Ora vede tutta la somiglianza con i pennuti. -  _ Maschi, femmine… senti lo dico chiaro: Sammy non ha una donna da…. taaaanto tempo, okay? Io non ho nulla in contrario ma… insomma, devi scegliere, okay? _

 

Tania lo guarda sconvolta, a bocca aperta. Cos’ha detto? Sa di essere del colore di un peperone maturo, si sente andare a fuoco. -  _ Cos...io...non...scegliere? Non…-  _ le parole non riescono ad uscire perché non riesce quasi a respirare. Ma come diamine è venuto fuori quel discorso? Da dove è partito? -  _ Cosa? Io...devo andare! _

 

Eccola la fuga. Le gambe hanno vita propria e la portano velocemente fuori dalla cucina e lontano da Dean. È così in imbarazzo che quasi non vede dove va. Fa appena in tempo a girare nel corridoio che porta alle stanze che va a sbattere contro un muro...in mezzo al percorso. Due mani le afferrano le braccia prima che possa cadere a terra, e quando si accorge che è andata a sbattere proprio contro Sam ormai il livello di vergogna è tale che non le esce nulla dalla bocca se non pochi balbettii mentre svicola dalle forti braccia per rifugiarsi nella sua stanza poco più in giù e lasciando un Sam alquanto stupito.

Quando arriva in cucina Dean ha tirato fuori da una confezione formato esercito una ciambella glassata e la sta inzuppando nel caffè, rimuginando sulla conversazione con la tappa. Probabilmente essere mezzo angelo le incasina il cervello, già Cas non è proprio dritto, figuriamoci una mezza Cas cresciuta da degli stronzi. Oddio, anche in Paradiso non scherzano… quando alza gli occhi vede il fratellino, lavato e profumato, fissare il corridoio con un’aria piuttosto confusa.

_ \- Buongiorno Sammy! _

 

_ \- Buongiorno…-  _ risponde distratto il minore. Poi guarda il fratello. -  _ Cosa è successo? -  _ chiede con sospetto.

 

Dean scuote la testa con aria innocente -  _ Niente! _

 

-  _ Si certo -  _ dice poco convinto l’altro guardandolo attentamente. -  _ Cosa è successo? Perché Tania è scappata in quel modo da qui...dove eravate soli? _

 

Il cacciatore alza gli occhi al cielo. Adesso riceverà una predica sul “tatto” e sul “rispetto della privacy” ma lui ci ha provato ad avere tatto!  _ \- Niente, Sammy, abbiamo solo parlato. Ci siamo… chiariti.  _

 

-  _ Era sconvolta, Dean, mentre tu sei calmo, cosa le hai detto? -  _ ora il tono del fratello è accusatore. Lo conosce troppo bene, sa quanto i suoi chiarimenti possano essere affilati.

 

_ \- Le ho detto che è okay, non so perché sia corsa via, magari è mezza matta oltre che mezzo angelo. -  _ protesta.

 

_ \- È solo un po’ ipersensibile, a volte -  _ Matilde si è affacciata dalla biblioteca ed entra lanciando un’occhiataccia al pacchetto di ciambelle sul tavolo -  _ datele un po’ di tempo e le passa. Non dovreste mangiare quella merda. -  _ dice andando a versarsi una tazzina di caffè dalla moka ancora mezza piena.

 

Sam la osserva senza smettere di pensare che il fratello gli stia mentendo. -  _ Era un po’ oltre l’essere ipersensibile, direi…-  _ precisa continuando a fissare l’altro con rimprovero.

 

-  _ Dici? Allora c’entrano di sicuro i tuoi pettorali -  _ osserva la ragazza mischiando lo zucchero con aria distratta -  _ è sempre un po’ esagerata sul tema. _

 

Dean per poco non affoga nel caffè e inizia a tossire mandando quel che resta nella tazza sul pavimento.

Ora è il turno di Sam di sentirsi in imbarazzo. Si irrigidisce senza fare a meno di aprire e chiudere la bocca come un pesce. Borbottando esce dalla cucina a passo di marcia diretto verso la biblioteca e la sala della guerra ,  mentre Matilde non fa in tempo a trattenerlo impegnata a pulire il disastro combinato dal maggiore.

 

-0-

 

**_da Matilde ad Angioletto_ **

_ “Giornata meraviglia, cielo bellissimo” _

_ * _ allegata foto di foglie autunnali contro un cielo indaco*

 

**_da Tania a Berserk_ **

_ “Una meraviglia proprio...la stanza è accogliente” _

 

**_da Matilde ad Angioletto_ **

_ “Piantala di fare la scema ed esci di lì. Dean ti ha strapazzata?” _

 

**_da Tania a Berserk_ **

_ “Avete parlato, vero? Cosa gli hai detto?” _

 

Matilde sbuffa. Lo dovrà menare, rana dalla bocca larga!

 

**_da Matilde ad Angioletto_ **

_ “Niente, di trattarti bene. Vado che devo meditare, a dopo. ESCI!” _

 

Toglie la vibrazione al telefono e cerca di dimenticarsene mentre siede a gambe incrociate nell’erba.

 

-  _ Ciao Matilde. _

 

Le viene un infarto e salta in piedi con il coltello in mano. Tiene sempre un coltello di sicurezza a portata di mano e non le piace essere presa alla schiena. Ma è soltanto l’angelo con la sua voce dannatamente profonda.

-  _ Ciao Castiel -  _ bofonchia rimettendo l’arma a posto.

 

L’angelo la osserva leggermente divertito. I cacciatori sono tutti uguali, sempre tesi e pronti a scattare. - _ Ti ho spaventato? Scusa, non volevo. _

 

Matilde lo guarda poco convinta  _ \- Prova a non arrivare alle spalle la prossima volta. Hai bisogno di qualcosa? _

 

_ \- No, ti ho solo vista qui fuori da sola. Va tutto bene? _

 

L’effetto che fa quella creatura non le piace per nulla. Non è come con Tania, è peggio. E poi lui è Castiel, ha letto di lui, sa parecchio di lui e il suo cervello le dice di stare a dieci passi di distanza. Peccato che quello sia un angelo e l’effetto che suscita è l’esatto opposto rispetto a “tenere le distanze”. Questo crea un cortocircuito fastidioso a cui non è abituata.  _ \- Sì, certo. Stavo solo meditando. -  _ borbotta.

 

-  _ Come va con il jet-lag? -  _ vuole sapere continuando a fissare la ragazza.

 

Non può proseguire quella storia, non si può stare con quegli occhi addosso, è invivibile. Matilde chiude i suoi sperando che così vada meglio, e un po’ migliora in effetti.  _ \- Meglio, grazie -  _ riesce perfino a sorridere sollevata -  _ mi sveglierò presto per un po’ e avrò sonno presto, ma sopravviverò. _

 

Castiel rimane in silenzio. Avverte la tensione della giovane, situazione abbastanza normale negli esseri umani di fronte a quelli come lui, anche se indossa un tramite. - _ Ti do fastidio? -  _ vuole sapere con delicatezza.

 

Matilde continua ostinatamente a tenere gli occhi chiusi e questo la fa sentire abbastanza protetta e tranquilla. Forse è il modo migliore per affrontare quella conversazione. In fondo prima o poi dovrà succedere.  _ \- Sei un angelo, sei un po’... ecco, diciamo che metti una certa soggezione. -  _ è strano ma ora che ha iniziato si sente molto più rilassata. Rischia ad aprire un occhio. Continua a fissarla ma va un po’ meglio. Lo richiude e prosegue -  _ sai, è una sensazione buffa: sei-sei tipo divino. _

 

Castiel sorride alle parole della ragazza. -  _ Beh, è quello che sono dopotutto. Vedrai che ti ci abituerai, lo fanno tutti. -  _ la vuole informare, e nella sua voce c’è l’ilarità che gli distende il viso e obbliga Matilde ad aprire gli occhi perché una parte delirante del suo cervello le dice che quello è uno spettacolo che non vuole perdersi. In effetti è il più bel sorriso dell’esistenza, niente di paragonabile a… niente. È come tutta la luce dell’universo in un unico viso, e per assurdo la mette a suo agio.

-  _ Senti, hai voglia di meditare con me? -  _ come le sia venuta quest’idea lo sa il Cielo ma in fondo con gli umani funziona, mette le anime in risonanza. È una versione mistica e discreta di chiedere un abbraccio, tuttosommato.

 

-  _ Meditare? E come si fa? -  _ chiede curioso Castiel.

 

-  _ Beh, ti togli le scarpe e le calze, ti metti seduto lì davanti a me, ti rilassi e cerchi di sentire tutto l’esistente dentro di te e fare il vuoto nella mente. Così l’anima si espande ed entra in comunione con l’energia che ci circonda. -  _ le sembra un buon riassunto.

 

-  _ È come pregare...un po’ come la comunione nella mente collettiva di noi angeli. Va bene -  _ dice ben disposto all’esperienza con la giovane. La misticità è quella parte della sua vecchia vita in Paradiso che gli manca di più e che ha trascurato per molto tempo. -  _ Meditiamo insieme. _

 

-0-

 

_ \- È pronto il pranzo! _

 

Matilde bussa con energia alla camera dell’amica. Tania ha passato tutta la mattina a pianificare il loro lavoro dei prossimi giorni, oltre che per evitare di dover incontrare per caso Dean o, peggio ancora, Sam nei corridoi del bunker o nella biblioteca. L’imbarazzo ancora non l’ha abbandonata, e prima di risponderle, prende un profondo respiro.

-  _ Arrivo. -  _ dice alzandosi e prendendo appunti e cartellette. In un minuto è davanti alla porta aperta.

 

_ \- Sei rimasta chiusa lì dentro tutto il tempo? _

 

-  _ Certo -  _ risponde la donna alzando un sopracciglio e cercando di darsi un contegno, -  _ dovevo lavorare. _

 

_ \- Muoviti Stakanov!  _ \- le ride dietro Matilde -  _ ho preparato minestra e cheesecake. _

 

Alla notizia del dolce Tania si accende in un sorriso. - _  Al limone? _

 

Matilde sorride perché, casini a parte, è troppo facile prenderla -  _ La marmellata di limoni di mia madre, sì… MA -  _ dice ammonendola come se fosse una bimba di cinque anni -  _ te ne do un pezzo solo se prima abbracci Sammy. _

 

Il sorriso della donna scompare in un attimo sostituito da terrore puro. -  _ Stai scherzando, vero? -  _ chiede con un filo di voce.

 

-  _ Per l’amor del Cielo, Tania, siete due adulti! Mi spieghi che problema c’è? _

 

La guarda con agitazione. Si vero, sono adulti, sono persone con esperienza e sono...colleghi. In un attimo in testa le vengono in mente solo i problemi di unqualsiasi coinvolgimento con un collega, o anche con chiunque altro. - _ Ti prego non farmi questo, non adesso. Non ce la posso fare! Dammi...tempo di adattarmi. _

 

Matilde alza le mani sconfitta incamminandosi verso la cucina -  _ però questa sera usciamo! Dean ha detto che c’è un posto carino… _

 

_ \- In ogni caso la torta la mangio… -  _ le dice alle spalle la donna seguendola.

 

-0-

 

Seduto davanti al piatto di minestra fumante Dean sta rivalutando i lati positivi di quella situazione. A parte che non pensava si potesse davvero mangiare quella roba, e tutto sommato non è nemmeno male. Si rende conto all’improvviso di cosa è sempre mancato a quella tavola: due paia di bocce enormi. Sul serio, in due faranno, quanto, un’ottava?

In effetti a rendere mangiabile quella roba è solo il fatto che mentre Matilde gliela metteva nel piatto si chinava in avanti e si vedeva tutto. Chuck benedica le magliette larghe da hippy! Sam è in imbarazzo per il comportamento del fratello, nemmeno in quella situazione riesce ad evitare di pensare al sesso. Conosce Dean e quello sguardo, lo vede da sempre! Quando Tania è entrata in cucina ha salutato come niente fosse, solo leggermente distaccata, ma non ha guardato nessuno dei fratelli direttamente. Si è seduta e ha cominciato a parlare con la ragazza del pranzo.

 

_ \- Quindi -  _ dice Matilde sedendosi di fianco a Tania -  _ che facciamo ora? _

 

La donna ne approfitta per prendere la cartellina e i suoi appunti, ben felice di parlare di lavoro, così da evitare altre imbarazzanti situazioni. -  _ Innanzitutto -  _ comincia con tono pratico e professionale, -  _ urge rendere più efficace la funzionalità del Bunker come quartier generale. _

 

Dean la guarda poco convinto alzando gli occhi dai decoltè.  _ \- A me sembra molto funzionale. _

 

_ \- In cosa può migliorare? -  _ chiede Sam ignorandolo.

 

-  _ Beh, innanzitutto ci vuole un archivio razionalizzato per facilitare la ricerca in biblioteca -  _ risponde Tania. Parlando di lavoro è più facile guardarlo negli occhi senza arrossire. -  _ Creare un archivio diviso per categorie di ricerca con riferimenti a libri e loro posizione nella biblioteca stessa. In questo modo se serve sapere qualcosa su di un argomento, invece di passare ore cercando nei libri, si impiegano pochi minuti, al massimo, sfogliando l’archivio. Avete molti volumi e sono quasi certa che nel magazzino ce ne siano altrettanti. Un certo ordine è necessario. -  _ asserisce con praticità. Ha passato così tanto tempo nelle biblioteche vaticane che nulla la spaventa, e quel bunker ha bisogno di un metodo consultivo più ordinato.

 

Matilde annuisce approvando prima di notare la faccia da pesce lesso dello spilungone e lo sguardo di Dean un po’ troppo attento alla maglietta di Tania.

 

-  _ È un lavoro immane…-  _ dice il minore dei fratelli scuotendo la testa perplesso. - s _ i tratta di analizzare ogni libro per i contenuti e inserirli nelle varie sezioni… _

 

Tania annuisce sistemando i fogli su cui ha passato la mattinata. -  _ Si, un lavoro enorme -  _ conferma -  _ ma posso calcolare che nel giro di tre o quattro giorni, dipende da quanti libri ci sono nel magazzino, dovrei risolvere la questione. _

 

Sam sorride scuotendo la testa. Tre o quattro giorni è impossibile con la mole di lavoro che c’è. -  _ Anche se lavorassimo 24 ore su 24 tutti e quattro è impossibile. _

 

_ \- Questa stronza legge 1800 parole al minuto -  _ puntualizza acida Matilde -  _ e tutt’ora non vuole farmi i riassunti per gli esami! _

 

_ \- Se ti faccio i riassunti cosa impari? -  _ ribatte acida la donna.

 

- _  I riassunti! E poi, dai, Linguistica Generale non la imparerei mai comunque! È la terza volta che studio il sistema fonetico e ancora non so cosa sia una palatale laterale! _

 

_ \- Questo perchè non stai attenta a lezione. _

 

_ \- Cos’è che studi? -  _ chiede Dean perplesso non riuscendo a capire quella discussione.

 

-  _ Letterature Comparate -  _ risponde sbrigativa Matilde -  _ un esame ogni morte di papa grazie al non-aiuto di questa qua. -  _ non riuscendo comunque a liberarsi dello sguardo perplesso dell’uomo.

 

_ \- Leggi 1800 parole al minuto? -  _ chiede stupito Sam alla donna.

 

Tania si distrae dai rimproveri a Matilde e lo guarda un po’ in imbarazzo. -  _ Si, memoria eidetica. -  _ dice abbassando lo sguardo. Poi schiarendosi la voce prosegue con i suoi programmi. -  _ Quando la biblioteca sarà a posto possiamo pensare ad integrare i sistemi di difesa e di intercettazione del punto di comando del bunker e ristabilire alcuni meccanismi che, mi sono accorta, si sono esauriti con l’inattività prolungata. _

 

_ \- Vuoi dire che potete far funzionare definitivamente quell’aggeggio? -  _ chiede Dean sbalordito.

 

-  _ Ma certo -  _ ribatte Tania guardandolo solo leggermente interdetta. -  _ siamo qui anche per questo. _

 

Dean, impressionato, da un sorso alla seconda birra del pranzo.

 

-  _ Successivamente -  _ riprende la donna, -  _ sarà il momento per integrare le fila tra Uomini di Lettere e Cacciatori operanti in America e facenti riferimento a questo bunker come Quartier Generale. Bisognerà pensare anche ad un programma di addestramento adeguato e sicuro. _

 

_ \- Un momento...cosa vuoi dire? -  _ chiede Sam interrompendola.

 

-  _ Stai davvero pensando a una “scuola per maghi?” Beh non credo proprio che allestiremo la cantina per un branco di mocciose coi paletti di legno. -  _ interviene lapidario Dean.

 

_ \- Scuola per maghi? No, intendo Cacciatori veri! Bisogna ricreare una rete di combattenti e di studiosi che collaborino tra di loro. _

 

_ \- Che vorresti fare, arruolare persone ignare e buttarle in questa merda? -  _ chiede sconvolto Sam.

 

-  _ Ha ragione. Non puoi pensare che altri facciano questa vita. -  _ Dean è diventato serio e cupo.

 

Matilde si alza iniziando a sparecchiare -  _ Non esiste un’altra vita, ragazzi. Non credo che tenere il mondo in una bolla di sapone sia un’opzione sensata -  _ dice portando i piatti al lavello, tutti tranne quello di Tania che è ancora mezzo pieno -  _ e comunque lei non credo pensasse a persone fuori dal giro. Ci sono altri che cacciano già e con meno strumenti ed esperienza, si tratterebbe di lavorare insieme e farlo meglio, aiutarli. -  _ dice e poi togliendo la birra da davanti il muso di Dean aggiunge con un gran sorriso -  _ e tu sei molto più carino di Giles. _

 

_ \- Ci sono tanti altri Cacciatori inesperti in America oltre a voi -  _ continua Tania guardando prima l’uno e poi l’altro. -  _ e nessuno ha una preparazione anche solo paragonabile alla vostra. Avete fatto esperienze incredibili che potrebbero aiutare tante persone a vivere qualche giorno in più se solo le condivideste. Ora come ora, i Cacciatori qui da voi sono come schegge impazzite senza addestramento, improvvisano le loro cacce, giocano con la fortuna e la morte ogni giorno. Potrebbe non essere così se ci fosse un’Organizzazione con solide fondamenta ad aiutarli e coordinarli. _

 

Matilde mette in tavola il cheesecake levando il piatto finalmente vuoto da davanti a Tania che sorride felice all’amica.

 

 


	3. 23 Settembre, parte seconda

 

Le due amiche sono sole in cucina: Matilde lava i piatti e Tania li asciuga. La cena è stata rilassata e tranquilla, senza parlare di lavoro. Nel pomeriggio la donna ha passato in rassegna il magazzino cercando di capire quanti libri e tomi vari sono stati accatastati e dimenticati e ha scoperto un vero tesoretto. Con sua soddisfazione è anche riuscita a collaborare con Sam senza interferenze imbarazzanti da parte di Dean e Matilde.

 

- _Hey, stavo pensando… -_  comincia Matilde -  _riguardo ai miei studi…_

 

 _\- Mmm -_ risponde Tania sapendo già dove vuole andare a parare la ragazza.

 

_\- Tu non sei di grande aiuto e da sola non vado molto lontano…_

 

 _\- Ti aiuto quanto basta affinché tu riesca ad essere indipendente. -_ dice -  _se ti insegno a pescare, poi puoi procurarti il cibo da sola, ma se ti do il pesce già cotto e pulito...come fai quando non ci sono? Muori di fame?_

 

Matilde la guarda senza capire di cosa stia parlando. Poi capisce.  _\- Non sto parlando dei riassunti! Parlo degli altri studi…_

 

Tania posa lo strofinaccio e la guarda. -  _Ah...beh, lo sai, io con la magia normale non vado molto d’accordo, già è complessa e piena di insidie quella enochiana...e a quella ti vieto di avvicinarti, troppo pericolosa!_

 

La ragazza alza gli occhi al cielo, un’altra madre era quello che le ci voleva, come se l’enochiano le interessasse, per altro!

-  _Appunto, sei una pippa! Quindi, stavo pensando… insomma, tu non sei d’aiuto, quei due lasciamo stare… e io ho bisogno di fare pratica…_

 

 _\- Arriva al dunque, miss tatto! -_ sbotta la donna.

 

_\- Lo sai qual è il dunque! E non ho bisogno del tuo permesso per farlo… volevo solo dirti che mi è venuto in mente come convincerlo._

 

Tania sa benissimo di chi sta parlando, ma la cosa la mette comunque in agitazione. Matilde è brava, impara in fretta, molto dotata, ma è giovane.

-  _Senti, lo so che non posso impedirtelo, non mi piace ma ammetto che ciò che potresti imparare da lui è notevole, solo...non correre rischi. -_ dice tornando ad asciugare i piatti prima di riporli nella dispensa.

 

Matilde è soddisfatta, non sperava di ottenere molto di più.

 

-  _Lo sai che vi terrò d’occhio e nemmeno ve ne accorgerete, vero? -_ ci tiene a farle sapere Tania prima di uscire dalla cucina per andare a prepararsi per la serata fuori.

 

Matilde mette via l’ultimo piatto ridendo sotto i baffi… ognuno ha le sue perversioni, chi è lei per giudicare se l’amica vuole guardare?

 

-0-

 

In fondo, è solo una serata al bar, uno di quei bar alla Winchester, senza pretese, con birra, biliardo e gente grezza, per cui Tania non capisce perché si sente così agitata. Ha già provato a cambiare abito non sa quante volte senza decidere cosa indossare, anche perché gli abiti nelle enormi valigie in realtà sono quasi assenti, lo spazio occupato quasi interamente da libri e attrezzatura varia. Il loro guardaroba dovrebbe arrivare a giorni con il resto del materiale dall’Italia. Alla fine opta per un paio di jeans attillati e una maglietta rossa senza maniche fin troppo scollata per lei. Un paio di sandali con platò e tacco completano l’outfit per la serata. Ha optato per un trucco da sera con occhi marcati, perché non sentirsi in ordine una volta ogni tanto? Per l’occasione ha deciso anche di tenersi i capelli sciolti, liberi dalla solita crocchia morbida e alta sulla testa. Un po’ di femminilità non guasta.  

 

 _\- Hey, angelo -_ Matilde apre la porta senza bussare -  _ci sei o no?_ \- per un po’ ha meditato di vestirsi con decenza ma poi ha lasciato perdere, si è giusto tolta i pantaloni sporchi e ha messo la gonna lunga e un po’ logora che le ha passato la madre dieci anni prima, la stessa camicetta larga bianca con il ricamo di sangallo che le cade a sacco. Però si è data una lavata ai piedi prima di rimettere i sandali francescani.

 

-  _Sono pronta -_ risponde Tania fingendo una sicurezza che non ha. -  _Se esagero con l’alcol fammelo notare, ok?_

 

A Matilde viene da ridere, possibile che non possa lasciarsi andare nemmeno per una sera?

 

-0-

 

Sam si rimbocca le maniche della camicia bianca mentre sogghigna dell’impazienza del fratello. Una serata di relax è davvero da molto tempo che non la passano, ci vuole.

 

 _\- Hai visto, Cas? Sammy si è fatto bello per la ragazza -_ ghigna Dean di rimando. A dire il vero anche lui ha sentito il bisogno di darsi una sistemata, ma in fondo si sarebbe dovuto radere comunque prima o poi per cui non vale.

 

-  _Idiota -_ risponde il fratello. A chi la conta, anche lui s’è dato una lucidata, dopo tutto andare al bar con due belle donne è ormai una rarità.

 

Castiel invece...beh, lui è Castiel. Trench e completo. - _Ha fatto bene, anche tu potevi imitarlo e cambiare la camicia da boscaiolo. -_ dice l’angelo con tono di rimprovero all’amico. -  _Ma perché andiamo in quel locale, il Maddy’s?_

 

Dean evita di fare commenti sull’abbigliamento da impiegato delle poste dell’altro.  _\- Dove vorresti andare? E poi il Maddy’s è perfetto, un classico._

 

Castiel alza gli occhi al cielo, definire quel pub perfetto è esagerato persino per Dean. Gli torna in mente il Lux che, per quanto luogo di perdizione, è in effetti su un altro livello.

 

 _\- Sono sicura che il Maddy’s sarà bellissimo_ \- Matilde entra nella sala con un gran sorriso e la borsa di jeans a tracolla -  _c’è un biliardo? -_ a parte la matita agli occhi e il rossetto è identica a sempre.

 

Quando Tania li raggiunge Sam rimane per un momento incapace di muoversi: sta benissimo con i capelli sciolti sulla schiena. Poi si schiarisce la voce e guarda il fratello, -  _Bene, possiamo andare -_ dice sperando di avere la voce ferma.

 

Tania sorride a Castiel che, imperterrito, tiene indosso la sua divisa. -  _Castiel...non togli il trench nemmeno quando c’è da divertirsi?_

Ha volutamente cercato di evitare lo sguardo di Sam per non cominciare ad andare in apnea così presto. Quella camicia bianca gli sta davvero bene.

 

-  _Lo tolgo solo quando devo fare finta di essere un agente dell’FBI, Dean dice che sono più credibile, almeno. -_ risponde con grande sincerità l’angelo.

 

 _\- Stai benissimo, Cas -_ risponde Matilde -  _nemmeno Colombo porta il trench in quel modo._

 

 _\- Io continuo a dire che somiglio più a Constantine… -_ bofonchia la creatura angelica.

 

Tania non può fare a meno di ridere. -  _Si, ma Constantine è biondo, e il biondo sul trench stona! Meglio il moro_.

 

Dean le tira un’occhiataccia. Quella sta tenendo il piede in due scarpe e questo non è giusto. Si alza per andare verso il garage  _\- Quando avete finito di farvi i complimenti c’è una birra che mi aspetta…_

 

Il gruppetto si avvia verso l’Impala tirata a lucido.  

 

 _\- Bella macchina -_ osserva Matilde.

 

-  _Che meraviglia! -_ esclama Tania in contemporanea con la sua amica.

 

Le donne si guadagnano un’occhiata compiaciuta di Dean subito prima di bloccare il fratello.  _\- Dietro._

 

Sam lo guarda stranito. -  _Come dietro? -_ chiede guardandolo senza capire.

 

 _\- Dietro. Oggi è il turno di Cas._ \- dice in tono risoluto.

 

Il più giovane lo guarda come fosse impazzito prima di arrossire senza motivo. Preferisce evitare discussioni idiote e apre la portiera alle donne mentre Castiel lo supera guardando incuriosito Dean: non esiste nessun turno secondo il quale lui si siede davanti. Lui siede sempre dietro.

 

Matilde s’infila per prima ringraziando Sam e mettendosi dietro a Dean guadagnandosi un’occhiataccia da parte di Tania che, senza altra scelta, si infila nei sedili posteriori tra l’amica e Sam. Lo spazio è poco quando uno dei tre passeggeri è un gigante tutto gambe...per cui ben presto si sente andare a fuoco poiché sente Sam molto vicino. L’uomo, dal canto suo siede rigido dietro Castiel. Questa al fratello la farà pagare, poco ma sicuro.

 

-0-

 

Al Maddy’s è una serata tranquilla, il locale è mezzo vuoto e non hanno nessun problema a trovare un tavolo dove sedersi. Dean si accomoda per primo sulla panca contro la parete.

 

-  _Devo darti ragione, questo pub è ottimo! Adoro la musica irlandese! -_ dice Tania soddisfatta guardandosi intorno.

 

 _\- Scherzi? Sembra uscito da un romanzo di Cormac McCarthy… -_ dice Matilde entusiasta.

La ragazza offre la sedia a capotavola all’angelo occupando quella alla sinistra, di fronte a Dean, mentre Sam prende posto di fianco al fratello e Tania di fianco a lei.

 

-  _Sarà, ma mi piace, magari è la musica… -_ continua la donna.

 

 _\- Ma infatti era un complimento -_ dice Matilde sistemandole una ciocca nera dietro la schiena.

 

Dean deglutisce a vuoto, è certo che almeno uno dei suoi porno inizi così.

 

-  _Allora, per una serata in compagnia come si deve, bisogna parlare di qualcosa -_ inizia Tania con un sorriso.

 

-  _Ma prima ordiniamo!_ \-  esclama Matilde temendo l'idea di chiacchiera da bar dell’amica.

 

Sam alza la mano per richiamare l’attenzione di una cameriera sorridendo per il terrore che ha letto negli occhi della ragazza. Tania invece guarda di sbieco l’altra borbottando qualcosa che si perde dietro la musica.

La cameriera arriva subito pronta a prendere l’ordinazione: pub rustico, menù del giorno e da bere quello che c’è!

-  _Cosa vi porto?_

 

 _\- Per me una rossa doppio malto, media grazie. -_  ordina Tania. Ha sete...forse per  l’agitazione.

 

-  _Anche per me -_ si accoda Sam.

 

 _\- Un whisky doppio, Jen -_ ammicca Dean alla cameriera.

 

-  _Avete un tè caldo?_  - chiede Matilde. La cameriera fa un cenno d’assenso e segna.

 

-  _E tu, tesoro? -_ chiede rivolta a Castiel.

 

 _\- Un whisky anche per lui -_ interviene Dean, poi rivolto a Matilde -  _un tè?!_

 

 _\- Non bevo -_ risponde alzando le spalle e lasciando l’uomo senza parole.

 

-  _Ho provato a guarirla, ma è una malattia incurabile -_  interviene Tania scuotendo la testa con fare drammatico.

 

-  _Ognuno ha i suoi vizi -_ ribatte Matilde con un sorriso.

 

-  _Io non ho vizi - s_ ghignazza l’altra.

 

 _\- Ti rendi conto di chi mi tocca sopportare? -_ ammicca la ragazza -  _e poi mente spudoratamente… la dovreste vedere davanti al cioccolato._

 

La donna spalanca gli occhi sconvolta. -  _Il cioccolato è un’arte! -_ dice dando una leggera spinta con la spalla all’amica che ride di cuore.

 

 _\- Quasi tutti i vizi sono un’arte -_ puntualizza Dean con grande approvazione della giovane.  

 

Sam sorride guardando la scena. -  _Ma siete sempre così voi due? -_ chiede alle donne.

 

-  _In realtà ci stiamo trattenendo per non spaventarvi subito con il nostro modo di essere così italiane. -_ lo informa Tania chinandosi sul tavolo con fare cospiratorio.

 

-  _Vero, sono molto affettuose tra di loro -_ interviene Castiel con un gesto d’assenso. - _l’ho constatato stamattina. Tania ha fatto un massaggio a Matilde per la cervicale._

 

Dean fissa prima Cas e poi le ragazze con occhi sbarrati. Lui dov’era in tutto questo?

 

 _\- L’angelo ha ragione, lei ha delle mani fantastiche -_ conferma Matilde fissando Sam -  _ma devo ammettere che me la cavo anche io._ \- aggiunge.

 

Sam si schiarisce la voce, per fortuna arriva la cameriera con le ordinazioni. Ha voglia di conoscere meglio le donne, soprattutto Tania. Comincia passandole la birra con un sorriso. La donna prende il boccale ricambiando e pensa che questa serata è davvero una bella idea.

 

Dean sorseggia contento il suo whisky senza capacitarsi della teiera davanti a Matilde.  _\- Sul serio non bevi? Mai?_

 

Ride lasciando in immersione la bustina.  _\- Mai. Non bevo, non mangio carne…_

 

Dean la fissa come se arrivasse da Marte.  _\- Cosa sei, una specie di santona hippy?_

 

A Tania va di traverso la birra che sta bevendo. Si mette a ridere al pensiero di quanto ci sia andato vicino Dean, magari non santona...di santo non c’è nulla in lei, ma sciamana...strega...beh, l’imbarazzo della scelta. -  _Sei una santa, orsacchiotta? -_ chiede alla ragazza con sarcasmo.

 

Matilde ride -  _Animaletto Buffo, al massimo! E comunque mettiamola così, il sesso tantrico e le orge sono pur sempre un vantaggio, no?_

 

Tre paia di occhi ora guardano la ragazza sconvolti.

 

-  _Decisamente! -_ risponde Tania lanciandole uno sguardo complice.

 

 _\- Mi insegni a giocare a Biliardo? -_ chiede Matilde a un Dean ammutolito di punto in bianco.

 

La donna la guarda offesa. -  _Ma come! Non hai mai voluto che ti insegnassi io!_  

 

_\- Tu sei una rompicoglioni! Mi metti ansia…_

 

 _\- Se vuoi imparare bene è giusto che ti stimoli! -_ risponde Tania scrollando la testa esasperata, -  _Traditrice!_

 

Dean fissa il fratello con gli occhi sbarrati in cerca di aiuto, ma Sam alza le mani arreso ridendo di gusto. Abbandonato al triste destino di soccombere sceglie di farlo con dignità: finisce in un sorso il bicchiere e afferrando quello davanti a Cass si alza.

 

 _\- Io e la ragazzina contro di te -_ propone guardando Tania che ricambia lo sguardo sorpresa. Beh, in fondo perché no, tra loro deve sciogliersi quel ghiaccio.

 

-  _Sfida accettata! -_ dice alzandosi a sua volta scolando la sua birra. .

 

 _\- Ti va bene un 15-ball Pool o Carambola in onore dell’ospite? -_ chiede Dean mentre raggiungono il tavolo da biliardo.

 

_\- 15-ball Pool va benissimo. Alla terza?_

 

_\- Andata._

 

 _\- Io non ho idea di cosa stiate blaterando -_ borbotta Matilde mentre Dean porge una stecca a Tania. La donna la accetta misurandola con la sua altezza, trovandola adeguata, e afferrando il cubo di gesso per prepararne la punta mentre l’uomo riassume le regole base a Matilde.

 

-  _Bene, iniziamo._

 

-0-

 

Quella è decisamente la miglior serata al Maddy’s da sempre. Non solo ha vinto contro un mezzo angelo, che vale quasi doppio, ma ha passato tutto il tempo a guardare quelle due enormi biglie mezze nude che spuntavano tanto bene dalla maglietta scollata ogni volta che si chinava sul tavolo. E fare la lezione alla ragazzina… diavolo, possibile che in tutti questi anni non gli sia mai capitato un clichè simile? Ora capisce perché è un clichè: chinarsi sulla stecca in due, facendo aderire i corpi e sentendo il profumo di cannella e vaniglia dei suoi capelli, trattenere insieme il fiato prima del colpo… crea una certe tensione.

 

Sam lo guarda sogghignando. Anche lui ha apprezzato lo spettacolo ma da fuori ha visto anche altro.

 

_\- Cos’hai da ridacchiare?_

 

 _-Ti rendi conto che ti ha lasciato vincere, vero? -_ lo informa il fratello.

 

Dean lo guarda male -  _Primo: non è affatto vero! Secondo, di quella scena tu hai guardato la partita, sul serio Sammy? A volte mi chiedo se siamo davvero fratelli…_

 

 _\- Su… -_ bofonchia il più giovane prima di schiarirsi la voce e ricomporre i pensieri. Stupido Dean. -  _La prima partita ti ha studiato, avete finito alla pari. La seconda ti ha stracciato in modo vergognoso, nella terza...ti ha lasciato vincere. Ottima tattica! È in gamba. Un’altra partita a scommessa e ti avrebbe ripulito il conto in banca!_

 

Dean è piccato ma quasi sicuro che il fratello si sbagli. Quel “quasi” però lo infastidisce a sufficienza: -  _Amico, io ero distratto, va bene? Ma tu, tu sei completamente fottuto. Quella ti ha fuso il cervello, dico sul serio…_

 

 _\- Ma che dici? Tu piuttosto, ho notato che eri distratto...su più fronti! -_  ribatte con una punta di acidità di troppo Sam.

 

_\- Hey, una bella vista è una bella vista! Tranquillo che non si consumano… e poi cosa avrei dovuto fare? Cavarmi gli occhi?_

 

 _\- Magari essere più discreto... sei imbarazzante! -_ lo rimprovera il fratello.

 

 _\- Discreto? Ma le hai viste? Non mi pare siano “discrete”!_ \- risponde il maggiore afferrando bicchieri che Ashlie ha lasciato sul bancone ammiccando -  _Quella mangia con gli occhi sia te che Cass, altro che discrezione!_

 

 _\- Si che le ho viste...ma puoi evitare di fare come  tuo solito? -_ sibila tra i denti Sam afferrando i restanti bicchieri e dirigendosi verso il tavolo.

I fratelli tornano a sedersi mentre vedono Castiel confabulare con le donne. Sembra quasi sogghignare.

 

 _\- Non lasciarti prendere nel circolo di cucito, amico! -_ scherza Dean poggiando una mano sulla spalla dell’angelo con fare protettivo andando a sedersi al suo posto.

 

-  _Ma so cucire bene! -_ risponde ingenuamente l’altro, facendo ridere di gusto Tania.

 

 _\- Sul serio? Io faccio la maglia… e il punto croce, a volte._ \- risponde Matilde come se fosse una conversazione del tutto sensata.

 

-  _No, quello non lo so fare, però so ricucire il trench. -_  dice serio Castiel, -  _e so come raccogliere il miele dagli alveari._

 

_\- Col miele faccio le maschere per il viso e le creme… anche la cera è utile._

 

 _\- Okay, questa conversazione non ha senso! -_ borbotta Dean sentendosi escluso.

 

-  _Decisamente -_ concorda il fratello. Sam guarda Tania che è completamente rilassata, un’altra donna rispetto ai due giorni passati. È solare, brillante, e la sua risata ha diversi stadi di giubilo: da quella profonda e calma a quella squillante e piena di ilarità. Si, può ammetterlo, se ne sente attratto. La donna si accorge dello sguardo fisso su di lei, come tutti al tavolo, del resto. Quando incontra gli occhi di Sam però lui non li distoglie, non si sente nervosa e gli sorride con sincera gioia.

 

Per una casualità fortuita in quel momento parte un lento e Matilde risponde allo sguardo divertito di Dean sperando che colga il senso: -  _Balli? Così facciamo vedere a questi due come si fa…_ \- aggiunge abbassando la voce con tono cospiratore ma non abbastanza perché non sentano tutti.

 

Dean si alza ghignando e uscendo dal tavolo punzecchia Sammy -  _Eddai fratellino, non fare il cafone._

 

Sam lancia uno sguardo di fuoco ai due cospiratori. -  _Ballare? Non credo che…-_ comincia a dire in imbarazzo.

 

Tania gli va in soccorso intervenendo anche lei per togliere entrambi dall’empasse. -  _No grazie...con questi tacchi potrei rompermi l’osso del collo...andate pure voi._

 

Dean alza gli occhi al cielo -  _Giuro che non è mio fratello! -_ esclama rivolto a Matilde che sorride divertita dall’imbarazzo della donna.

 

 _\- Angelo -_ dice rivolta a Castiel -  _tu balli?_

 

Guarda la ragazza con sconcerto non meno profondo di quello di Dean. -  _Gli angeli non ballano…_

 

 _\- Faremo un’eccezione per questa sera, okay Cass? -_ lo esorta Dean al quale si sono risvegliati i neuroni. Se è con loro, non può flirtare con Tania alla quale non resta che farlo con Sammy e, magari, è la volta che si decide.

 

 _\- Su, muoviti! Se puoi ricucire un trench puoi ballare -_ insiste la ragazza -  _ti insegna Dean, è un bravissimo maestro._

 

 _\- Ma io… -_ comincia Castiel prima che l’uomo lo afferri di peso per una spalla.  _\- Poche storie e balla! -_ bofonchia. La confusione dell’angelo è tale che non sa cosa dire, poi lo sguardo, che in realtà cerca aiuto, casca su Sam e Tania che si fissano sorridendo e capisce. -  _Oh...ok -_ e si arrende all’imperioso invito dell’amico di allontanarsi dal tavolo.

 

La consapevolezza di essere soli al tavolo coglie la donna nel momento in cui le sale l’ansia. E adesso che deve fare? Una parte di lei vorrebbe lasciarsi andare, una parte bella sostanziosa, mentre l’altra più razionale le dice che sarebbe meglio di no. Non sa a quale dare retta. Certo che se guarda negli occhi Sam di voce nella sua testa ne sente una sola.

 

L’altra parte della situazione, il cacciatore, prova esattamente le stesse cose della donna. Come superare quel momento? Tra tutto quello a cui può pensare, una domanda continua a farsi avanti. -  _Posso chiederti una cosa? -_ dice finalmente. Al cenno d’assenso della stessa trova il coraggio di porla. - _Cos’ha visto Cass nella tua anima?_

 

Per un attimo rimane spiazzata. Quello è un argomento che avrebbe preferito affrontare in seguito, ma forse un momento vale l’altro, a quel punto. Con un profondo sospiro si alza e gli si siede di fianco sulla panca lasciandosi dare spazio.

 

-  _Vuoi cominciare dalle cose facili, eh? -_ dice con un sorriso forzato.

 

-  _Mi dispiace -_ comincia a dire Sam -  _forse non dovevo…_

 

 _\- No tranquillo, va bene, tanto prima o poi dovrò pure dirvelo. -_ e sotto lo sguardo curioso dell’uomo comincia a raccontare della sua natura di ibrido, di come l’Organizzazione studia metodi per potenziare i propri agenti sul campo, e di come lei sia unica nel suo genere. Quando termina a grandi linee il suo racconto Sam rimane in silenzio a guardarsi le mani congiunte sul tavolo. Può vedere la mascella contrarsi ritmicamente, segno dell’ira che prova in quel momento.

 

-  _E così...praticamente hanno usato cavie umane...neonati compresi. -_ vuole conferma l’uomo.

 

-  _Si, almeno fino al mio caso. Dopo di me hanno finito con le ricerche. L’ibrido angelico è stato l’ultimo esperimento genetico ad essere stato effettuato. Un solo esemplare. -_ risponde con voce atona.

 

-  _Come fai a continuare a lavorare per loro? -_ chiede ad un certo punto Sam in uno scatto di nervosismo. Una volta ancora ha la prova che quei folli sono tutti uguali: dei bastardi.

 

-  _Sono nata all’interno dell’Organizzazione, non conosco altra vita -_ risponde con semplicità, - _inoltre, non tutto è così oscuro e disturbante: io ne condivido lo scopo fondamentale, l’equilibrio che perseguiamo. Non può esserci luce senza tenebra, bene senza male. -_ distoglie lo sguardo quando termina il discorso - _e...senza di loro io sarei morta. Loro non possono fare a meno di me, e io non posso fare a meno di loro. Siamo in equilibrio: io ho le mie libertà fintanto che obbedisco ai compiti che mi affidano._

 

 _\- Però...hai detto che venire qui non è stata una loro decisione, che son stati obbligati…-_ vuole sapere Sam.

 

-  _Si, e questo probabilmente ha segnato la mia condanna a morte in certi ambienti interni dell’Organizzazione. Ho troppo potere, secondo alcuni, e questo non va bene.-_ lo informa Tania. Ha sempre saputo che prima o poi sarebbe successo, la sua stessa esistenza è stata un errore, più volte le è stato ripetuto.

 

Sam è pensieroso. Ora che sa la capisce meglio. Ci sono ancora molte cose che lei non gli ha detto, ma col tempo verranno fuori. Le nozioni appena apprese sono sufficienti per ora, o non potrebbe reggere il colpo. -  _Mi dispiace. -_ dice alla donna con tono cupo.

 

-  _E di cosa?_

 

 _\- Per ciò che ti hanno fatto…-_ Non sa come esprimere il disgusto, la rabbia, l’indignazione che prova.

 

-  _Mi hanno dato la vita, anche se una vita a metà e in gabbia, da mostro._

 

 _\- Tu non sei un mostro -_ dice infine fissandole gli occhi che, nella semi oscurità del pub, sono profondi come due pozze di acqua in mezzo al bosco.

 

Tania sente il cuore scaldarsi, sinceramente grata all’uomo. Con un sorriso allunga la mano e gli afferra la sua -  _Grazie._

 

 _\- Perché non l’hai mai vista se provi a toglierle il cioccolato! -_ interviene con grande garbo Matilde tornando a sedersi piuttosto congestionata.

 

-  _Se tocchi il mio cioccolato sei morta, semplice. -_ dice la donna ritraendo la mano con un sospiro. -  _ballato?_

 

Anche Dean ha ripreso il suo posto accanto al fratello  _\- Ballato benissimo! Dovevate vedere Cas…_

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere mentre l’angelo si siede a sua volta.

 

-  _Ballare non è male -_ afferma con serietà Castiel.

 

 _\- Dipende con chi lo fai, Cas -_ risponde Matilde con un gran sorriso  _\- è la stessa cosa del sesso ma non ti arrestano se lo fai nei locali._

 

_\- Veramente Dean mi ha portato in locali dove non ti arrestano per quello…_

 

Matilde lo guarda sgranando gli occhi e poi scoppia ridere mentre Dean diventa rosso fuoco.

 

_\- Questa me la dovete raccontare…_

 

 _\- Decisamente no! -_ risponde Dean - _e non è come pensi! Era… era una cosa educativa._

 

Le scuse dell’uomo non fanno che aumentare l’ilarità di Matilde.

 

Sam tossisce cercando di non pensare a Cas in un bordello con Dean. -  _Ok...preferirei non vedermi l’immagine di Cass nella perdizione grazie a mio fratello…-_ dice in preda all’imbarazzo mentre Matilde cerca di contenere l’ilarità deflagrante -  _che ne dite di cambiare discorso?_

 

 _\- Di cosa stavate parlando? -_ raccoglie Dean cercando di non guardare la ragazza.

 

Sam si fa cupo e guarda con la coda dell’occhio la donna al suo fianco. -  _Di...cose. -_ riferisce incerto al fratello.

 

-  _Voleva sapere cos’ha visto Castiel toccandomi l’anima._

 

Dean è curioso ma forse preferiva ricordare il bordello quando quello accanto a lui era ancora il SUO angelo.

Matilde lancia a Tania un’occhiata esasperata, quella ragazza non sa passare una serata allegra in nessun modo.

 

-  _Ehm, avrei da chiedervi un favore -_ comincia la donna guardando Sam. -  _domani avete impegni?_

 

 _\- In che senso? -_ chiede Dean.

 

_\- Avete da preparare una caccia? Dovete lasciare il bunker per andare da qualche parte?_

 

_\- Niente in vista, perché?_

 

_\- Io e Matilde dovremmo andare a Lawrence, lei deve registrarsi per l’Erasmus in segreteria in Università e ci servono cose...il resto dei nostri bagagli arriverà a giorni, nel frattempo...beh, diciamo che ci servono vestiti!_

 

 _\- Vi prego salvatemi, vuole portarmi a fare shopping! -_ risponde Matilde.

 

 _\- Puoi sempre prestarmi l’Impala! -_ dice Tania con sguardo fintamente innocente a Dean.

 

- _Scordatelo! -_ l’ammonisce serio il cacciatore -  _ma potete andare con la macchina di Cas._

 

Tania guarda l’angelo seria. -  _Non credo sia possibile… -_  comincia a dire la donna, - _avrà da fare domani…_

 

Dean si volta stupito a guardarlo.

 

 _\- Si...mi stanno chiamando i miei fratelli...hanno bisogno di me. -_ annuisce Castiel assorto nell’ascolto di Radio Angeli.

 

-  _E tu come lo sai? -_ chiede Dean rivolto a Tania.

 

La donna si tocca la tempia. -  _Collegamento. Sono connessa con la loro mente collettiva...io posso ascoltarli, ma loro non possono ascoltare me. Generalmente tengo quel canale chiuso, ma ho gettato dei piccoli “virus”...quando nominano qualcuno che mi interessa...io lo sento._

 

 _\- Fantastico! -_ bofonchia Dean. Ci mancava la connessione telepatica adesso… -  _ci vuole un altro whisky -_ aggiunge alzandosi.

 

-0-

 

È notte fonda ed è stanca, quella stanchezza che toglie il sonno e rende i contorni delle cose sfumati e manda il buon senso in cantina. Le cose migliori le sono sempre capitate in quello stato di incoscienza e rilassatezza. Dovrebbe andare a dormire ora che si è lavata, magari bussare alla stanza di Tania e infilarsi sotto le coperte abbracciandola, allora dormirebbe anche se non ha sonno… però continua ad avere davanti agli occhi il sorriso del cacciatore e non si capacita di come abbia potuto non perderci il cuore prima. Non ha mai saputo resistere ai sorrisi tristi ed è sicura che quella stretta allo stomaco non le passerà fino a quando non se ne sarà presa cura in qualche modo. Scuotendo la testa contro se stessa va a bussare alla porta di Dean.

L’uomo ha appena finito di slacciarsi le scarpe e sta ripiegando la camicia sulla sedia affianco al letto quando sente bussare e va ad aprire.

 

 _\- Che succede? -_ le chiede perplesso trovandosela di fronte ancora vestita.

 

Smette di chiederselo quando sente le labbra della ragazza contro le proprie, labbra morbide, delicate, chiedono un permesso che il suo corpo concede prima che la testa elabori. Senza nemmeno volerlo le prende i fianchi e quando le labbra si staccano restano un momento in silenzio a fissarsi, i respiri rotti che si incrociano e i cuori che corrono.

Matilde sorride congestionata per il calore del desiderio che le fa girare la testa mentre Dean si scosta per lasciarla entrare e richiude la porta.

Per un momento la testa del cacciatore torna a funzionare e si rende conto della situazione, cerca di protestare mentre si avvicina alla ragazza in piedi affianco al letto: -  _dovresti andare… -_ borbotta poco convinto ma intanto è a un passo da lei e la fissa con quegli occhi color di foglia che le chiedono un altro bacio.

Matilde ubbidisce rubando tra le sue le labbra dell’uomo, prima assaggiandone una, poi l’altra, senza più bisogno di chiedere. Vorrebbe dirgli che andrà tutto bene, che non deve più preoccuparsi, vorrebbe che ogni bacio diventasse un fiore e una carezza e in qualche modo le sembra che l’uomo capisca. Quando la stringe contro di sé si sente piccola contro quel corpo mentre le mani di Dean sembrano tracciarle sulla pelle scie di brividi e piacere alzandole la camicia.

Dean non dovrebbe, per un miliardo di ottime ragioni. Non si può fidare, abbassare la guardia in quel modo non è un bene, domani se la ritroverà di nuovo per casa e non saprà cosa dire, è troppo giovane, lui è troppo vecchio per queste cose… quelle labbra sono così morbide, così gentili e calde e non si era accorto di quanto ne avesse bisogno. All’improvviso c’è bramosia nei loro gesti e ogni possibilità di staccarsi scompare, i corpi si fondono stringendosi l’uno contro l’altro e la stoffa sembra una barriera inaccettabile. Matilde gli alza la maglia scoprendo il torso fino a che non è costretto a sfilarla e il calore e il profumo di quella pelle le danno alla testa. Gli bacia il collo, gli bacia il petto e traccia con le mani i contorni di quel corpo di uomo, così forte, così perfetto.  

Dean lascia scivolare le mani dalla morbidezza dei fianchi pieni fino all’orlo della camicia della ragazza, cerca la pelle morbida della schiena con le dita sotto la stoffa fino l’allacciatura del reggiseno che apre in un momento. I vestiti cadono a terra e loro sul letto mentre il cacciatore le bacia il collo, le chiude il seno nella mano mentre lei ansima stringendogli i capelli in un eccesso prima di tornare ad accarezzargli la nuca e respirare. Si baciano ancora mentre Dean le sfila le mutande da sotto la gonna prima che la ragazza lo ribalti sulla schiena e inizi a baciare con urgenza ogni centimetro di pelle che trova disponibile ascoltando i gemiti rochi che gli strappa mentre gli si inturgidiscono i capezzoli sotto le sue labbra. Traccia con le dita la linea del ventre dell’uomo sotto l’ombelico prima di slacciargli la cintura e sbottonargli i jeans.

Matilde, in un istante di lucidità, non può credere di star davvero facendo una cosa del genere con quell’uomo: ha letto di lui, sa chi è lui, sa cos’ha fatto… forse è questo il punto, chi non vorrebbe trovarsi lì con l’uomo che ha salvato il mondo?

Il resto dei vestiti di Dean Winchester scivola ai bordi del letto mentre la ragazza si impossessa di lui sfiorandogli la pelle bianca e sottile dell’interno coscia con le labbra. L’uomo geme inarcando la schiena. L’aria è piena del suo profumo mentre lei esita tra la voglia di guardarlo godere e il bisogno di lasciarsi prendere che alla fine prevale. Torna a baciarlo senza smettere di accarezzarlo e un attimo dopo il cacciatore le è sopra e lo sente duro contro di sé mentre scosta la stoffa della gonna per lasciarlo entrare.

Dean impazzisce per l’intensità del bisogno mentre si guida con la mano contro l’apertura calda e bagnata della ragazza, le bacia un capezzolo mentre sente la sua schiena inarcarsi e il corpo fremerle quando le entra dentro. È solo una spinta, riprende un minimo di lucidità ed esce allungandosi verso il comodino col fiato corto, recupera un preservativo dal primo cassetto e lo indossa in fretta mentre le mani gli tremano. La ragazza è rimasta immobile, il volto arrossato a riprendere fiato. Sorride quando la guarda, poi gli afferra le braccia tirandoselo di nuovo sopra. Le scivola dentro di nuovo, di nuovo lei inarca la schiena, geme, gli arpiona i capelli, le spalle, gli ruba le labbra, gli morde la gola, gli succhia le orecchie e il piacere aumenta, aumenta il ritmo, il battito cardiaco, il sangue che bolle, il sudore, l’odore di sesso. I corpi si rincorrono, lei con le mani sui suoi fianchi gli guida il ritmo mentre lui si solleva su un braccio e la guarda scoprire la gola, gli occhi chiusi mentre si morde le labbra. La sente stringersi contro di lui, pulsare mentre il corpo le si rilassa, quel corpo morbido, facile da capire, facile da far vibrare.

La ragazza sorride, fa scivolare le gambe sotto di lui e l’uomo pensa lo voglia cacciare, fa per spostarsi ma con le mani lo trattiene. Chiude le gambe tenendoselo dentro e torna a guidargli le spinte inarcandosi a ritmo con lui. Dean scopre un nuovo gioco e gli piace. Dopo un momento il contatto così stretto delle cosce contro il suo sesso anche quando si ritrae gli lascia scariche di piacere continue e lei è diventata così stretta e calda e bagnata che sente salire di colpo il piacere mentre Matilde gli arpiona le natiche e chiede un ritmo sempre più veloce.

Quando sente i muscoli tendersi e il corpo fremere sopra di lei apre gli occhi, gli lascia il bacino e afferra il volto imperlato di sudore di Dean tra le mani. Quegli occhi così chiari, così duri e bisognosi la fissano pieni di piacere mentre il volto si piega in una smorfia di estasi e fatica e l’ultimo gemito gli si strozza in gola.

Dean si lascia cadere sulla schiena annaspando prima di sfilarsi il preservativo, annodarlo e lanciarlo nel cestino. Matilde sorride riprendendo fiato, rotola su un fianco contro di lui e lo abbraccia.

 

All’improvviso l’uomo si sente in imbarazzo, non avrebbe dovuto… : -  _Ascolta, ragazzina -_ borbotta cercando un modo gentile per dirlo e le accarezza la testa sperando di alleviare la situazione -  _io non… insomma, non voglio che tu… fraintenda la situazione._

 

Matilde alza il volto guardandolo perplessa e dall’espressione preoccupata capisce il problema. Sorride, gli accarezza il volto indugiando sul profilo della tempia: -  _Nessuna promessa, nessun rimpianto, va bene? Ho solo voglia di dormire con te per questa notte._

Dean sorride annuendo, forse non è un’idea brillante ma gli piace tenersi addosso quel corpo tiepido e profumato di sesso per quella notte. Matilde torna a posargli la testa sul petto e dopo un minuto sta già dormendo.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Angolino delle autrici
> 
> Ah che bella seratina in uno dei tipici bar alla Winchester!  
> Che dire? Far felice Dean è facilissimo, basta farlo vincere a biliardo, e non solo ovviamente. Infatti... ti pareva che Dean ignorasse delle rappresentanti del sesso femminile per più di un paio di giorni!  
> In ogni caso, questo è solo l'inizio, per molti versi. I Winchester e le Donne di Lettere stanno ancora facendo la reciproca conoscenza, devono ancora definire il loro tipo di rapporto e trovare un punto d'incontro per la convivenza. Molte avventure dovranno ancora cominciare, non vi resta che continuare a seguirci e a lasciarci le vostre impressioni. 
> 
> Bacioni da OcaPenna e Astral.  
> See ya!


	4. 24 Settembre, prima parte

**24 Settembre**

 

La moka borbotta sul fornello e il profumo di caffè si diffonde nella cucina. Tania, dopo aver riposato, ha cominciato a visionare i libri della biblioteca e deve ammettere che i Winchester hanno un vero tesoro in quel bunker. Quando sono tornati a casa, era sollevata per aver raccontato di sé a Sam, tanto da riuscire a stargli al fianco in macchina senza irrigidirsi. L’uomo, dal canto suo, l’ha sentito molto più disteso, più sereno, le ha preso la mano per aiutarla a scendere dall’Impala, e quel tocco è ancora inciso a fuoco sulla sua pelle. Sorride tra sé prima di vedere entrare Matilde.

 

-  _ Buongiorno angioletto!  _ \- saltella la ragazza andando ad abbracciarla.

 

-  _ Buongiorno principessa -  _ dice ricambiando l’abbraccio, -  _ siamo di ottimo umore vedo! -  _ la osserva con malizia, -  _ un umore che conosco bene....devi dirmi qualcosa? _

 

Matilde fa la ruota nella sua gonna improvvisata a vestito e svolazza felice per la cucina.  _ \- Ho fame!  _ \- esclama per tutta risposta andando ad armeggiare con farina e pentola.

Certo che è di ottimo umore, va tutto molto bene, farà una bellissima colazione e ha il cuore nelle orecchie.  

 

-  _ Povero Dean… - _  bofonchia l’altra nascondendo un sorriso, -  _ non ha idea di cosa tu sia, piccola viperetta! _

 

Sbuffa, troppo felice per sentirsi in colpa. E poi perché dovrebbe sentirsi in colpa?  _ \- Tu sei ancora sulle nuvole? -  _ la punzecchia a sua volta mentre taglia i bordi del pane dal toast.

 

La donna solleva le spalle continuando a sorridere, di umore troppo sereno per raccogliere la provocazione. Versa una tazzina di caffè per Matilde e mette il resto in una mug bella capiente per lei.

 

-  _ Buongiorno. -  _ Sam entra in cucina attirato dall’odore invitante, sorridendo alla vista di Tania, slanciata dai tacchi e dalla gonna corta che lascia scoperte le gambe.

 

-  _ Buongiorno -  _ ricambia il sorriso. Stamattina lui ha un aspetto niente male, ancora più di ieri sera anche se indossa i suoi normali vestiti, con quelle meravigliose spalle larghe e forti e quelle vene in evidenza sulle braccia.

 

_ \- Buongiorno cuoricino!  _ \- cinguetta Matilde allungandosi per dargli un bacio sulla guancia lasciando l’uomo sorpreso e senza parole, mentre esce dalla cucina informandoli -  _ sveglio la bell’addormentata e mi metto qualcosa. _

 

Tania, vedendo lo sguardo confuso di Sam, ridacchia scuotendo la testa. -  _ Ve l’ho detto, ancora non ci avete visto nella nostra normale routine giornaliera. -  _ lo informa, -  _ tendiamo ad essere...espansive. Inoltre  -  _ continua sorseggiando il suo caffè amaro, -  _ credo abbia avuto una notte movimentata. _

 

Sam sorride rassegnato. - _  Si...me ne sono accorto. -  _ conferma arrossendo. Il fratello non si smentisce mai, almeno ha optato per Matilde. -  _ Hai già fatto colazione? -  _ vuole sapere mentre si versa una buona dose di caffè dal bollitore.

 

-  _ Prima il mio espresso, poi posso pensare al resto - _  annusa estasiata il vapore che esce dalla sua tazza.

 

-  _ Allora accomodati, stamani ci penso io a prepararti la colazione. _

 

Intanto Matilde si affaccia alla camera dove Dean sta ancora dormendo. Ha occupato tutto il letto stravaccandosi in diagonale. Bisogna dire che il profilo di quel corpo sotto al lenzuolo è un bello spettacolo davvero. Vagamente rumoroso e non proprio profumato, ma pur sempre un bello spettacolo. Posa la colazione sul comodino prima di tornare ad accucciarsi nell’angolo di letto dove ha passato buona parte della notte ritrovando il proprio spazio sotto il braccio del cacciatore. Dean si rannicchia stringendosela addosso prima di aprire gli occhi al nuovo giorno accarezzandole i capelli.

_ \- Buongiorno raggio di sole -  _ sorride la ragazza cercando con lo sguardo i suoi occhi verdi mentre gli accarezza la schiena.

 

_ \- Buongiorno ragazzina -  _ risponde l’uomo che sente risvegliarsi il proprio corpo a contatto con le forme morbide di Matilde.

La bacia rubandole le labbra carnose tra le sue senza nessuna fretta, godendosi la pigrizia del risveglio.

 

Venti minuti dopo ricompaiono in cucina che si è colmata di profumo di bacon fritto e omelette di albumi.

Sam e Tania sono seduti al tavolo che mangiano parlando tranquilli.

-  _ Buongiorno -  _ dice il fratello a Dean.

 

L’uomo si siede a sua volta con un gran sorriso davanti a quel ben di Dio, ha già ampiamente assimilato il toast portato dalla ragazzina e lo stomaco ha ripreso a gorgogliare.

Matilde continua a saltellare in giro ma quantomeno ora ha indosso una maglietta oltre alla gonna. Maglietta di Dean, per altro. Mette davanti al cacciatore un piatto di bacon e uova prima di prendersi delle fette di pane tostato con il miele.

 

-  _ Passato una bella notte? -  _ si informa maliziosamente Tania mentre sgranocchia una fetta di pancetta croccante.

 

_ \- Stupenda. Ho un sacco sonno però -  _ risponde Matilde senza nessuna malizia -  _ Dean non ha il senso del limite. _

 

_ \- Ma dai, nonostante l’età? -  _ asseconda con compiacimento la donna. Prenderlo in giro di prima mattina è catartico.

 

_ \- E l’alcol! È un caso di studio secondo me… -  _ aggiunge Matilde con fare clinico.

 

_ \- Hey! -  _ protesta il cacciatore ma senza nessuna vera intenzione. Per quella mattina almeno non riesce a vedere minacciata la propria virilità di giovane maschio focoso: ha dato abbastanza prova di sé da sfatare ogni dubbio al riguardo. 

 

-  _ Beh, i casi da laboratorio sono la mia specialità! -  _ ride la donna alzandosi per prendere altro caffè per sé e per Dean che ancora non ne ha bevuto.

 

_ \- No, tu sei specialista in pazzi psicotici. -  _ puntualizza Matilde - _  Lui ha un pene eccezionale, è diverso. _

 

Sam quasi soffoca con l’omelette. - _ Ti prego...pietà! -  _ dice disgustato e perfino Dean arrossisce, anche se con una punta di sincero orgoglio negli occhi.

 

-  _ Mati, lascia che tenga qualche segreto per sé -  _ ride la donna posandogli davanti una tazza di caffè e dando un bacio sulla testolina matta dell’amica.

 

_ \- Oh come siete pudici!  _ \- ride Matilde del rossore dei fratelli.

 

-  _ Sii più clemente con i WInchester, non sono abituati a queste effusioni e a queste sincerità -  _ dice Tania tornando a sedere di fianco a Sam. Lo sa bene, è da una vita che assiste alle loro performance e al loro modo incompleto di vivere l’intimità.

 

_ \- Oh, si abitueranno! E poi scusa se non conosco a menadito anche i loro calzini! _

 

_ \- Tu cosa? -  _ chiede Dean perplesso a Tania.

 

-  _ Non conosco a menadito i loro calzini...ma ti pare? -  _ borbotta contro Matilde. -  _ niente Dean...scherza. _

 

L’uomo lancia un’occhiata perplessa alla ragazzina che ricambia con un gran sorriso: -  _ Tranquillo, non è così tanto stalker…  _ \- lo rassicura accarezzandogli un braccio.

 

La donna si prende il volto tra le mani. Bene, ora sembra una pazza. -  _ Matilde...se lo dici così non mi fai fare bella figura… _

 

_ \- Tesoro, non c’è un modo di dirlo che ti faccia fare bella figura… e i tuoi rapporti non erano per nulla accurati. _

 

_ \- Ma ti pare che vada a scrivere certe cose su dei rapporti! - _  ora Tania è decisamente in imbarazzo. Sente pronta l’ennesima fuga, basta trovare una scusa…

 

Sam la guarda perplesso, -  _ Quali rapporti? -  _ chiede mentre Dean le punta addosso uno sguardo indagatore. Non gli piace per nulla l’idea che esistano dei rapporti sui loro calzini o su qualsiasi altro aspetto della loro vita.

 

_ \- Non prendetevela con lei, sono quelli là che non hanno senso della privacy. Tania ha passato dieci anni a starvi appresso… a sua discolpa devo dire che nei rapporti ha omesso parecchio. -  _ spiega Matilde. Meglio che la cosa venga fuori prima che dopo.

 

_ \- Tu hai fatto cosa? -  _ chiede Dean teso.

 

Tania lo guarda disperata. Proprio ora che stava cominciando ad essere meno chiuso nei suoi confronti… -  _ Vi osservo da un po’...siete stati la mia principale missione, Osservare, Riferire e mai Intervenire… _

 

_ \- Quindi...siamo stati spiati? E da quando? - _  ora anche Sam è teso. Questa cosa è inquietante.

 

-  _ Da quando Dean è stato tirato fuori dall’Inferno da Castiel… - _  li informa con un filo di voce -  _ visto l’intervento angelico e non essendoci più nessun Uomo di Lettere qui in America hanno ritenuto necessario mandare me per osservare...ero l’unica in grado di farlo. _

 

_ \- Quindi sei stata dieci anni a guardarci passare in mezzo a tutta quella merda senza fare nulla? E cosa? Raccontando le nostre fottutissime vite a LORO? -  _ Dean non riesce a credere alle proprie orecchie ma d’altra parte è tipico degli Uomini di Lettere, spiare alle spalle, tramare e poi presentarsi alla tua porta portando doni e promesse. Non si sarebbero dovuti fidare, non dovrebbero fidarsi, non importa se quelle due sembrano a posto, vengono da quel mondo, sono di quel mondo e non dovrebbero abbassare la guardia. L’idea che la donna abbia potuto stare lì a guardare mentre i loro amici morivano...

 

_ \- Ho passato dieci anni a maledirli, a soffrire e a cercare di coprire tutto ciò che avrebbe potuto farvi risultare pericolosi più di quello che non siete! Pensate sia stato facile non poter MAI fare nulla? Credete che vedervi morire, tornare in vita spezzati, litigare, soffrire, sia stato facile? -  _ ora è agitata e fissa il piatto mentre la sua voce è spezzata -  _ Vedervi prendere decisioni sbagliate, traditi, usati...oh sì, mi sono limitata a raccontare le vostre vite a LORO, un vero spasso, la cronista! _

 

_ \- Sono queste le stronzate che ti racconti per dormire la notte? -  _ chiede Dean gelido prima di alzarsi e andarsene.

 

Tania è pallida e trema seduta al tavolo.

 

-  _ Cosa hai omesso di raccontare? -  _ vuole sapere Sam con voce metallica. Non sa come prendere la notizia, si sente turbato.

 

-  _ Abbastanza per evitare che venissero a cercarvi prima del tempo -  _ risponde a fatica.

 

Matilde dopo un attimo di esitazione si alza a sua volta dal tavolo: -  _ scusatemi un momento. -  _ dice sovrappensiero uscendo dalla cucina.

 

- _ Tutte le volte che avremmo avuto bisogno di una mano...perché? _

 

_ \- Se fossi intervenuta -  _ la voce di Tania è sempre più debole, sfinita dal dolore dei ricordi -  _ se avessi cercato di aiutarvi...mi avrebbero tolto la missione, vi avrebbero affidato a qualcun altro, qualcuno che non vi aveva a cuore - _  sente che sta per crollare e odia sentirsi così impotente. -  _ Ho provato a farlo, ma se avessi rivelato la mia presenza agli angeli mi avrebbero eliminato senza pensarci sopra. Però...Chuck si è accorto di me da subito, da quando hai liberato Lucifero… _

 

_ \- È per questo che è intervenuto quando hanno deciso di mandare qualcuno? -   _ vuole sapere.

 

-  _ Si… _

 

_ \- Hai detto dieci anni, da quando Dean è risorto. Quindi hai smesso quando… _

 

_ \- Più o meno dopo nove anni, da quando sono entrati in gioco i britannici, mi hanno richiamato immediatamente in sede. _

 

_ \- Perchè? -  _ chiede curioso.

 

-  _ Per proteggere la loro arma migliore -  _ la voce della donna è un sussurro adesso.

 

-  _ Per proteggere...te? Perchè? _

 

_ \- I britannici...cercano di uccidermi da parecchio tempo. Se si fossero accorti di me, tra loro e gli angeli, io non avrei avuto scampo. _

 

_ \- Ma Castiel, ora lui sa di te. -  _ constata interdetto.

 

-  _ Si ma di lui posso fidarmi, non dirà mai nulla ai suoi fratelli. _

 

Sam rimane in silenzio a rimuginare sulla questione. Non gli fa piacere sapere di essere stato spiato per anni da qualcuno che aveva i mezzi e le capacità per aiutarli e salvarli da molte pessime situazioni. Chissà quanti tra i loro amici sarebbero ancora vivi…

-  _ Ok senti...continuo a non capire come puoi lavorare ancora con quei bastardi. - _  sbotta infine.

 

- _ Te l’ho detto...grazie a ciò che sono ho certe libertà. Il fatto che solo io potessi stare intorno a voi e a Castiel, percepire quanto succedeva in Paradiso...mi ha messo in pericolo, ma mi ha permesso di proteggervi. Mi dispiace, mi dispiace di non essere mai intervenuta, di aver lasciato morire i vostri amici, di ...tutto. Non potevo! Se mi avessero tolto la missione i britannici sarebbero arrivati molto prima, e con loro anche gli italiani, e non solo. Sareste stati giudicati pericolosi da tutti, non potevo permetterlo. Eravate protetti, siete i migliori cacciatori che conosca, avete fatto cose che...mi dispiace! _

Tania si alza dalla sedia e va verso il lavello aprendo l’acqua. Non riesce più a tenere le lacrime che cominciano a scorrere, e non vuole farsi vedere piangere. Non possono capire come si sia sentita nel non poter mai fare nulla, nell’assistere alle loro sofferenze...non possono sapere che è morta con loro ogni volta.

 

-0-

 

Uscendo dalla cucina Matilde è andata dritta nella stanza di Dean, abbastanza certa di trovarcelo rintanato dentro. In fondo non sono difficili da capire i Winchester. Bussa e senza aspettare risposta apre appena la porta. Dean è sul letto con la testa bassa e gli occhi fissi sulle nocche livide.

_ \- Hey -  _ lo richiama la ragazza.

 

_ \- Esattamente quando cazzo pensavi di dirmelo? -  _ le chiede furioso.

 

Fa un bel respiro e si siede accanto a lui ma a una certa distanza di sicurezza.  _ \- Beh, te l’ho detto più o meno. _

 

Dean si alza di scatto e si piazza con la schiena appoggiata alla cassettiera.  _ \- Magari prima sarebbe stato meglio! _

 

_ \- Okay, ascolta, capisco l’incazzatura e hai ragione, avrei dovuto dirtelo prima. Tania però in questo non c’entra… _

 

_ \- O no certo, lei si è limitata a stare a guardare! È morta della gente, ti rendi conto? Brava gente, amici…- _  ha le guance congestionate per la rabbia e gli occhi lucidi e a Matilde fa una tenerezza infinita. Vorrebbe alzarsi e abbracciarlo ma invece se ne sta ferma sul letto a fissarlo come una scema.

 

_ \- Tania non… lei non poteva, lo so che non è una scusa ma aveva degli ordini. Per lei non è come per me, lei ci è cresciuta con quelli, sono la sua famiglia… non… -  _ la difficoltà di giustificare l’amica sta tutta nel fatto che non riesce a capire nemmeno lei come abbia potuto stare in disparte a quel modo davanti a tutto quel dolore -  _ lei ci tiene davvero a voi. Si sente da come scrive, si vede, non l’ho mai vista emozionata come all’idea d’incontrarvi. Posso solo immaginare quanto sia stata dura in quegli anni, sul serio. E mi dispiace, mi dispiace non esserci stata per lei e non esserci stata per voi. Davvero. _

 

Dean sembra aver quantomeno ripreso a respirare.  _ \- Che cosa c’è scritto in quei rapporti? _

 

Matilde lo guarda perplesso: -  _ Più o meno tutto, credo. Tutto un po’ censurato e smorzato se ho ben capito… _

 

_ \- Quindi c’è Sam col sangue -  _ la ragazza annuisce -  _ l’Apocalisse, Cas coi leviatani e il purgatorio e il marchio… _

 

Matilde continua ad annuire: -  _ C’è più o meno tutto, sì. _

 

Dean annuisce a braccia conserte, teso. Non gli piace l’idea che qualcuno abbia guardato le loro vite, che sia tutto scritto nell’archivio di qualche stronzo.

La ragazza si alza e gli va incontro. Non scappa, è già qualcosa. Si avvicina piano fino a mettergli le mani sulle braccia con delicatezza.

L’uomo si volta a guardarla e lei continua a indagare con un certo timore quello sguardo duro.

 

_ \- Ti giuro che alla prima possibilità brucio quei rapporti -  _ gli dice ed è sincera -  _ Tania è la migliore amica che potete trovare, credimi, vi vuole bene anche se… insomma, a modo suo. _

Per qualche miracolo la tensione nei muscoli dell’uomo si sta allentando, lo sente vibrare ma è una sensazione meno intensa e meno fredda. Ringrazia mentalmente le ore di meditazione a coppie dove le avevano insegnato i trucchi per trasmettere energia.

Lo abbraccia con cautela mentre l’uomo resta a braccia conserte ma pian piano si rilassa.

 

-0-

 

Tania ha appena aperto l’acqua quando sente la mano di Matilde dietro la schiena.

_ \- È tutto ok -  _ le dice asciugandosi con rabbia quelle stupide lacrime.

 

-  _ No che non lo è, puzzi! E non hai ancora preparato i documenti per la segreteria  _ \- le risponde l’amica con un sorriso tranquillo -  _ fila a prepararti che finisco io i piatti. _

 

_ \- Si...vado -  _ è felice di lasciare la cucina con Sam ancora seduto al tavolo chiuso nel suo silenzio, almeno se le viene ancora da piangere non lo fa davanti a lui.

 

Appena esce dalla cucina Matilde inizia a insaponare i piatti, dovrà andare a prepararsi anche lei prima o poi.  _ \- Come va? -  _ chiede dopo un momento di silenzio.

 

-  _ Non lo so -  _ dice con sincerità l’uomo. Davvero, non sa come si sente.

 

_ \- Uhmm…  _ \- Matilde sciacqua pensierosa le tazze -  _ per quello che vale, mi dispiace molto. _

 

_ \- Si ho capito...vi dispiace. -  _ sbotta stanco Sam -  _ ma non riporta indietro Bobby, Jo e Ellen, o Charlie, o Kevin… _

 

_ \- No, decisamente no -  _ risponde senza voltarsi -  _ c’è qualcosa che possiamo fare per riportarli indietro? C’è qualcosa che possa fare lei o che avrei potuto fare io? Non credo. Li avrebbe potuti salvare Tania? Onestamente non lo so ma, sul serio, tu ce la vedi a guardarvi morire e non fare nulla? Perché io non ce la vedo per niente e penso che se ha fatto come ha fatto ha avuto le sue ragioni, ottime ragioni, e le si è comunque rotto il cuore -  _ Matilde è un po’ stanca di tutta quella tensione emotiva che aleggia nell’aria alterando sensibilmente le energie -  _ E credo che se c’è chi può e dovrebbe capire il senso di fare cose difficili perché si pensa che siano giuste dovreste essere voi. _

 

Sam sa che Matilde ha ragione, sia lui che suo fratello hanno commesso una marea di errori in buona fede. -  _ Scusami -  _ e senza aggiungere altro lascia la cucina.

 

-0-

 

Nonostante la musica nelle cuffie Dean sente qualcuno bussare con insistenza alla porta.

_ \- Chi è? -  _ chiede posandole sul collo.

 

-  _ Sono Tania, posso entrare? _

 

Dean tira un sospiro, non ha nessuna voglia di affrontare quella chiacchierata ma va bene. - _  Entra. _

 

Tania apre la porta e senza esitare si avvicina all’uomo. -  _ Questi sono i miei diari e i rapporti originali, quelli non censurati -  _ dice con voce atona e meccanica posando dieci volumi sul letto.

 

Dean li guarda, guarda la donna. È alta poco più della cassettiera e ha un modo strano di sorridere, però a parte questo ha qualcosa che gli ricorda Cass. Anche nel modo idiota di fare il soldatino.  _ \- Scordati che legga quella roba -  _ risponde alzandosi dal letto.

 

-  _ Non mi importa, facci quello che vuoi. Leggili, bruciali, non mi interessa. -  _ risponde prima di dargli le spalle e uscire dalla sua stanza chiudendosi dietro la porta.

 

Appena è in corridoio allenta la tensione sulla schiena e si sente crollare contro il muro di fronte: quei diari...quei volumi sono per lei uno dei suoi tesori più preziosi. Le sue mani cominciano a tremare e vorrebbe solo avere qualche mostro da torturare o da scuoiare per non sentire più nessuna emozione.

 

Due minuti dopo la porta si riapre e ne esce il cacciatore.  _ \- Beh, andiamo?  -  _ chiede guardandola -  _ le segreterie chiudono a una certa ora, credo. _

 

La donna è ancora appoggiata al muro, l’unica cosa che la sostiene, e lo guarda sfinita.  -  _ Ma sei serio? -  _ chiede esausta -  _ voi siete fatti di pietra, diavolo! Non mi reggo in piedi…-  _ e mentre dice così da dietro l’angolo vede spuntare anche Sam.

 

-  _ Oh bene...chi mi uccide? -  _ dice sottovoce, ma un attimo dopo si ritrova tra le braccia dell’uomo che la stringe. La sorpresa è tale che il suo cervello smette di funzionare e comincia a piangere come una scema lasciando andare tutta la tensione e la sofferenza accumulata.

 

_ \- Vi aspetto in sala -  _ borbotta Dean andandosene.

 

Sam la tiene stretta a sé la donna fino a quando i suoi singhiozzi non sono terminati. Poi la sua mano sale ad accarezzarle i capelli. -  _ È tutto ok, ho capito. -  _ non serve altro, è tutto ciò che a Tania basta sentire per stare meglio.

 

-o-

 

Dean posteggia Baby proprio davanti al campus. L’Impala fa una grande scena in mezzo alle macchine sporche e mezzo sfasciate di Lawrence.

_ \- Okay signore, per il campus scendere qui. _

 

_ \- Grazie Dean -  _ Matilde scende scompigliandogli la zazzera.

 

-  _ Hey principessa! -  _ dice Tania scendendo anche lei mentre l’altra si sistema lo zaino sulle spalle. Insieme si allontanano un pochino dalla macchina per poter parlare in pace.

- _ Tesoro datti un contegno… -  _ le sussurra prendendole le mani. -  _ Per prima cosa la segreteria, ok? Questi sono i documenti -  _ le dice porgendole un fascicolo cartaceo -  _ e qui la tua carta di credito. Per l’altra cosa...ti prego fa attenzione, chiaro? -  _ la redarguisce con apprensione.

 

_ \- Secondo te dovrei legarmi i capelli? -  _ Matilde guarda ovunque tranne che davanti a sé. Ha il cuore che sta cercando di scappare dalla sua sede naturale.

 

Tania le prende il volto tra le mani e la costringe a guardarla negli occhi. -  _ Tesoro...calmati. Se ti agiti così non sarai lucida. -  _ sa di barare ma usa un po’ di potere angelico per calmarla. -  _ Fai un bel respiro, andrà tutto bene e stai benissimo così. _

 

Il potere angelico un po’ funziona.  _ \- Si può essere così sceme? Mai stata così agitata… _

 

_ \- Appunto, se fai così mi preoccupo, e finisce che vengo con te. _

 

_ \- No! - _  esclama preoccupata -  _ No! Tieni lontani i ragazzi…  _ \- dice prima di allontanarsi dando le spalle all’amica. Via il dente via il dolore.

 

Tania rimane a osservarla fino a quando non scompare oltre la porta che dà sulla hall del campus. Matilde così agitata non esiste proprio, è lei quella che si agita. Ha una voglia tremenda di seguirla per assicurarsi che vada tutto bene, ma le ha promesso che avrebbe tenuto lontano i due uomini. Questo potrebbe essere un altro potenziale problema per il loro rapporto, ma la sua piccola berserker adesso viene prima. Con un sospiro apprensivo si gira e torna verso la macchina.

 

-0-

 

-  _ Agitata la ragazzina -  _ osserva Dean quando Tania sale sui sedili posteriori.

 

-  _ Già, fin troppo. Spero non eccessivamente -  _ risponde continuando a guardare l’entrata del college.

 

-  _ Se fa queste scene per un colloquio non voglio nemmeno pensare con dei fantasmi! -  _ osserva ironico l’uomo.

 

Lo sguardo che Tania gli lancia è tagliente. -  _ Da questo colloquio ne va della sua copertura qui in America con tutta la sua famiglia. _

 

Dean tace perplesso, in fondo sono problemi che non può capire.  _ \- Dove si va ora? -  _ chiede.

 

-  _ A fare shopping!  _ \- risponde alzando il mento. -  _ per i vestiti aspettiamo Matilde, per cui ora mi serve un negozio di belle arti. Mi pare ce ne sia uno in Monterey Way. _

 

Sam si gira a guardarla curioso. -  _ Come fai a saperlo? -  _ chiede alla donna.

 

-  _ Ci sono già stata...tempo fa. _

 

Dean evita di commentare come vorrebbe mentre mette in moto.  _ \- Mi spieghi almeno quanti diavolo di anni avevi? -  _ sbotta.

 

-  _ Cosa? -  _ ribatte confusa.

 

-  _ Ci stai a culo dal 2008, no? Quindi quanto? 15 anni fa? _

 

_ \- Ah...già, 15 anni fa...un bel po’ di tempo, vero? _

 

_ \- Non so come funziona in Europa, ma mandare un adolescente, per quanto unica, in missione da sola mi pare...irresponsabile -  _ interviene Sam spiandola dallo specchietto.

 

La donna sorride compiaciuta. -  _ Non ero proprio così giovane allora, dimostro meno dell’età che ho. _

 

_ \- O ma certo! Ecco un altro fantastico potere angelico, vero? -  _ sbotta Dean esasperato mentre si ferma a un semaforo -  _ dimmi che almeno ti devi fare la doccia! _

 

Tania ride di gusto per la risposta piccata dell’uomo. -  _ Si devo farmi la doccia! -  _ dice - _  e quando ho cominciato ad osservarvi avevo 27 anni. _

 

_ \- Sul serio? E quindi adesso avresti più di quarant’anni? _

 

_ \- A quanto pare… -  _ Tania fissa l’uomo che pare oltraggiato.

 

-  _ Ha due anni meno di te, amico -  _ ride Sam.

 

_ \- Fottiti -  _ risponde Dean voltandosi per mettere la retro.

 

-  _ Beh, non so se è per i poteri angelici o cosa, ma ne dimostri una quindicina in meno -  _ la voce di Sam è ilare e calda mentre lo dice, il che rende ancora più compiaciuta la donna.

 

Spegnendo il motore l’altro dà una manata sulla gamba del fratello -  _ Non te la prendere, Sammy. In fondo è tutta esperienza, potresti imparare qualcosa. _

 

_ \- Sammy penso sappia cavarsela benissimo anche senza una nave scuola -  _ dice Tania piegandosi in avanti tra i due sedili, -  _ e nonostante questo, una ragazzina come Matilde sono convinta che invece abbia da insegnare a uno come te, Dean. Ah, e comunque il metabolismo angelico è molto diverso da quello umano, e il mio corpo invecchia molto più lentamente, per cui un numero, nel mio caso, vale ben poco. In effetti sono come una venticinquenne. -  _ termina scendendo dalla macchina.  

 

-  _ Aspetta un secondo, quanti anni ha Matilde? _

 

_ \- Ventisei! -  _ urla mentre si incammina verso il negozio.

 

Sam si gira a guardare il fratello con un sorriso sulle labbra.  _ \- Ma guarda, l’età di Claire! -  _ dice dandogli una pacca sulla gamba -   _ Non te la prendere Dean. In fondo è tutta esperienza. -  _ dice prima di scendere e seguire Tania lasciando l’altro a fissare la strada cercando di riprendersi.

 

-o-

 

I campus americani sono una buffa versione holliwodiana di un’università inglese. O almeno di come Matilde pensa siano. Un parco enorme circonda l’edificio con finte colonnine gotiche e finti mattoni a vista, parco dove è vietato fumare, purtroppo. Non è che la ragazza sia una fumatrice, ha da sempre il limite ferreo di non superare una sigaretta la settimana, ma ci sono rari momenti in cui una sigaretta, o una canna, servirebbe. Invece se ne sta impalata come una scema col suo zaino in spalla a fissare il vialetto.

In segreteria sono stati veloci, anche troppo veloci a essere onesti e il colloquio è stata una formalità di dieci minuti tanto per vedere che sapesse spiccicare due parole in inglese e avesse idea di come sia fatto un libro. È riuscita a mantenersi abbastanza lucida fino a che non è uscita dallo studio del tutor, adesso in compenso non saprebbe più dire nemmeno il proprio nome in nessuna lingua conosciuta. Se ne sta immobile come una scema piantata sul vialetto di ghiaia senza sapere cosa fare. C’è una panchina a due passi da lei, potrebbe sedersi lì e avere l’aria un po’ meno imbecille, magari aprire un libro…

 

_ \- Sapevo che non poteva essere Dean -  _ alle sue spalle è sicura che sia comparso il demone ma non ha voglia di voltarsi -  _ non sa nemmeno cosa sia un campus. -  _ non si aspettava di trovarsi davanti lei, la cosa si fa interessante se ci sono di mezzo i Winchester. Non è detto che alla fine quella fattucchiera non possa tornargli utile a qualcosa.

 

Matilde deglutisce, fa un bel respiro e cerca di fare il vuoto nella testa ma è inutile, il cuore ha deciso che deve uscirle dal petto una volta per tutte. Pace, morirà d’infarto, ma con dignità.

Si volta con calma.

Il demone sta lì e la fissa incuriosito con quell’assurdo completo scuro del tutto fuori luogo.

_ \- In effetti… -  _ bofonchia la ragazza apprezzando la totale secchezza nella bocca. Deve dire qualcosa prima che scompaia e deve dirlo in fretta ma il cervello l’è andato in pappa.

 

_ \- Quindi? -  _ la esorta il demone divertito -  _ niente trappole? _

 

_ \- Niente trappole. Devo proporti un accordo. -  _ l’è uscito quasi con convinzione, non male tutto sommato.  _ \- Vuoi un caffè? -  _ aggiunge senza nessun motivo razionale.

 

Il demone la guarda con occhi sgranati -  _ Un caffè? -  _ le fa eco divertito -  _ massì, certo, prendiamo un caffè! _

 

Matilde si volta di nuovo e s’incammina senza troppa convinzione verso l’edificio.  _ \- Ti devo proporre un patto. _

 

_ \- Lo hai già detto -  _ osserva Crowley che passeggia al suo fianco del tutto a suo agio. L’agitazione della strega lo diverte e non ha voglia di fare nulla per renderle le cose più facili. Deve ancora farle pagare l’averlo tenuto in quella trappola con quelle stupide domande, anche se lo scotch era buono.

 

_ \- Giusto -  _ a Matilde sta tornando pian piano a scorrere il sangue e il cervello sta riprendendo a funzionare. Un caffè? Ma perché le vengono certe idee… -  _ è semplice: tu m’insegni quello che sai di stregoneria, io prometto di non usarla a tuo danno e ti do la prima copia autografa e completa delle opere di Paracelso, direttamente dagli archivi vaticani. _

Ha rubato quel libro prima di partire, dovrà spiegare due cose ma non le importa molto.

 

_ \- Uhm… -  _ Crowley sembra considerare la proposta, in genere la gente non tratta quando c’è di mezzo un patto ma se la strega vuole giocare è abbastanza di buon umore da accontentarla.

-  _ Passo.  _ \- risponde tranquillo.

 

Ora è lo stomaco di Matilde a diventare grande quanto una noce. Beh ma poi cosa si aspettava esattamente? Era una strega mediocre, non male e veloce a imparare, ma pur sempre nulla di speciale.

 

_ \- Okay.  _ \- risponde fissandosi con attenzione i sandali scuri. Tutta la tensione le sta salendo negli occhi e si deve mordere la lingua per evitare di mettersi a piangere.

 

_ \- Tutto qui? Okay? -  _ chiede Crowley fermandosi di colpo e voltandosi verso di lei. La ragazza ha carattere, questo glielo deve riconoscere, in fin dei conti lo ha chiamato lì, disarmata, e facendogli intendere i suoi rapporti con gli scimmioni. Dev’essere pazza e molto fortunata per essere arrivata viva fin lì, è sicuro che abbia ben altro di un libro da offrire. Alza su di lui uno sguardo deluso ma fisso -  _ nessuna contro proposta, nessun piano idiota, nessuna trappola? Solo una bimbetta emotiva che dice “okay”? _

 

L’espressione storta del demone è un misto di disprezzo, delusione e sorpresa che la fa sentire come se avesse cinque anni.Ma lei ha una dignità, è adulta e sta chiedendo al Re dell’Inferno di insegnarle a essere una strega, una vera strega. Inghiotte la saliva, le lacrime e l’umiliazione e lo fissa con l’aria più dura che riesce a tirare fuori.

-  _ L’anima -  _ risponde -  _ mi insegnerai tutto, io non lo userò contro di te, non dirai a nessuno di questo patto o di come sia avvenuto l’incontro, e dopo dieci anni avrai la mia anima. _

 

Il demone si apre in un sorriso soddisfatto. Questa è già una proposta più interessante: la sua anima è molto meglio della maggior parte di quelle che raccolgono: - _  Cinque. Cinque anni, non un giorno di più. _

 

Matilde alza gli occhi al cielo a osservare l’azzurro di quella bellissima giornata di fine estate. È incredibile come il suo cervello trattenga sempre solo informazioni futili.

_ \- “Se dirò all'attimo: Sei così bello, fermati! allora tu potrai mettermi in ceppi, allora sarò contento di morire!” -  _ recita a memoria sorridendo.

 

E così la strega legge Goethe.  _ \- È un sì? -  _ chiede il demone poco convinto.

 

Ora che ha preso la decisione Matilde si sente molto più leggera, come se per tutta la vita avesse aspettato quel bivio e ora potesse essere certa di aver preso la strada giusta.  _ \- Firmiamo alla vecchia maniera. -  _ risponde.

 

Crowley non se lo fa ripetere, avvicinandosi fino a prenderle la nuca e premere le labbra contro le sue.

 

 


	5. 24 Settembre, seconda parte

  
  
  
  
  


Il Rudy non è cambiato in un anno, è lo stesso di quando Tania e Sam si sono incontrati per il colloquio informale. I quattro sono seduti ad un tavolo e hanno appena ordinato.

 

_ \- Comunque saremmo dovuti andare a mangiare aragosta… -  _ borbotta Dean rimproverando Sam.

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere, quell’uomo si è fatto un’idea molto sbagliata di come funzionino i fondi dell’organizzazione.  _ \- Una volta venite a trovarci in Italia e vi portiamo a mangiare come si deve, promesso. _

 

Dean è rimasto colpito quando Tania ha pagato con una NatWest Black Card sia nel negozio di belle arti, dove tra l’altro il proprietario l’ha riconosciuta come cliente affezionata da anni al nome di Laila Vivaldi, sia in quello di vestiti dove lei e Matilde hanno fatto incetta, o per meglio dire Tania ha fatto incetta, mentre Matilde ha comprato un solo cambio e borbottato moltissimo contro le maledette case di moda che riescono a produrre solo abiti orrendi per donne senza forme. Il cacciatore ha deciso che se deve sopportarle almeno non dormirà più nei peggiori motel d’America.

 

_ \- Certo in Europa non avete problemi di fondi…-  _ borbotta Sam.

 

-  _ In effetti no...abbiamo diversi metodi per accumulare denaro e poterci permettere laboratori, palazzi, sedi attrezzate…-  _ conferma la donna.

 

_ \- Palazzi, Sammy, palazzi! -  _ sottolinea Dean guardando il fratello con un’occhiata esplicita.

Onestamente sta cercando di non guardare la ragazzina davanti a lui per evitare di sovrapporle il volto di Claire.

 

_ \- Bah -  _ osserva Matilde -  _ veramente a me pagano una singola… e poi grazie al cazzo che sono ricchi: Vaticano main sponsor, hai presente? _

 

_ \- Quando anche tu avrai passato più di quarant’anni all’interno dell’Organizzazione ti ritroverai un discreto gruzzoletto -  _ ribatte Tania piccata generando un’immotivata ilarità nella ragazza.

 

-  _C_ _ redimi, angioletto, dubito che succederà! _

 

_ \- Non dirlo nemmeno! La mia berserker starà con me a lungo! _

 

_ \- Cos’è quella parola? -  _ chiede Dean curioso. L’intimità delle due ha qualcosa di familiare, ma estraneo allo stesso tempo, che lo attira.

 

-  _ Quale? -  _ Tania porta la sua attenzione sul cacciatore.

 

_ \- Ber… besk… quella! È per… insomma… per quella cosa… _

 

_ \- Berserker -  _ interviene Sam -  _ erano feroci guerrieri scandinavi che combattevano in nome di Odino fino alla morte, sprezzanti dei loro limiti umani. _

 

Dean fissa Tania stupito, non riesce a capire il nesso. Quella ragazzina hippy è quanto di più lontano gli venga in mente da un vichingo furioso.  _ \- Quindi non ha a che fare col sesso? _

 

La donna lo guarda come si potrebbe guardare una scimmia che cerca di adoperare un laptop. -  _ Ma per te tutto ha a che fare con il sesso? -  _ dice scuotendo la testa. -  _ No, ha a che fare con il suo buttarsi a testa bassa negli scontri. E poi...nel sesso non avrebbe senso definirla berserker, casomai orsacchiotta. _

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere per la faccia sconvolta dell’uomo che sta cercando di mettere insieme le immagini.  _ \- Tesoro, non sono sempre orsacchiotta come con te -  _ dice stampando un bacio sulla guancia di Tania mentre Dean deglutisce a vuoto.

 

-  _ Perché con me sei dolce da diabete, ecco perché. - _  ribatte la donna.

 

Ora gli sguardi sconvolti sono due: i cacciatori hanno decisamente una giornata difficile.

 

_ \- Eddai, Sam, non fare quella faccia! Siamo solo amiche, giuro. Qualsiasi cosa voglia dire per voi altri -  _ dice Matilde sorridendo al capellone.

 

La donna arrossisce abbassando lo sguardo cercando di sottrarsi ai due uomini. -  _ È che sei decisamente impegnativa -  _ borbotta sottovoce cercando qualcosa nelle tasche che non ha.

 

A salvare tutti è lo squillo del cellulare di Sam.

 

-  _ È Cas? -  _ chiede Dean appena il fratello prende in mano il telefono. L’angelo è sparito dalla sera prima senza più far sapere nulla e il cacciatore sta facendo finta con se stesso di non essere in apprensione.

 

-  _ È Jody -  _ risponde Sam.

 

_ \- Salutala -  _ risponde tradendo un filo di delusione.

 

-  _ Hey Jody, tutto bene? -  _ È da un po’ che non sentono la loro vecchia amica, si chiamano spesso anche per tenersi informati sull’andamento delle loro vite, Alex e Claire comprese.

 

-  _ Come? Ne sei sicura? -  _ il tono di Sam si è fatto professionale e serio. -  _ Dove? Ok, arriviamo. Tu non fare nulla, ci pensiamo noi. -  _ dice chiudendo la chiamata sotto gli occhi preoccupati di tutti. -  _ Dobbiamo andare a Sioux Falls -  _ informa il fratello, -  _ Jody crede di aver individuato un covo di vampiri a poche miglia dalla città. _

 

Anche Dean si è fatto improvvisamente serio: -  _ Quanti? -  _ chiede.

 

-  _ Non ne è sicura, almeno mezza dozzina. In città ci sono stati parecchi casi di sparizioni. _

 

_ \- Vado a farmi incartare il pranzo -  _ propone Matilde alzandosi.

 

_ \- Il bagagliaio è pieno, se partiamo subito siamo lì per la notte.  _ \- informa Dean.

 

-  _ Bene, ci voleva un po’ di allenamento. -  _ dice Tania pensando al suo equipaggiamento nel container ancora in viaggio. -  _ avete armi contundenti? I tirapugni? _

 

_ \- Tutto quello che volete, angioletto. -  _ risponde il maggiore, fiero della loro collezione, guadagnandosi uno sguardo tagliente da parte del fratello all’appellativo che ha usato per la donna.

 

-  _ Ottimo allora. _

 

-o-

 

_ \- Che cosa state facendo là dietro? _

Dallo specchietto retrovisore Dean vede Tania e Matilde armeggiare sui sedili.

 

-  _ Secondo te? Mica possiamo affrontare un covo di vampiri in gonna e tacchi, ti pare? -  _ risponde la donna tirando fuori dalle borse jeans e camicetta. -  _ Per fortuna che ho fatto shopping! Almeno ho un cambio adeguato. Ho persino degli stivaletti. _

 

_ \- Non vi starete sul serio spogliando, vero? -  _ Dean ha dimenticato del tutto di guardare la strada e fissa lo specchietto retrovisore con gli occhi sgranati.

 

-  _ Dean! Guarda la strada! -  _ lo rimprovera il fratello rosso per l’imbarazzo. È tentato di sbirciare ma...meglio guardare dritti davanti a se.

 

Matilde non ha la stessa agilità di Tania sui sedili posteriori ed è impegnata a contorcersi per riuscire a uscire dal vestito lungo senza sbattere la testa sul tettuccio.

 

_ \- Sammy -  _ dice serio Dean -  _ se non ti volti ora giuro che non ti parlo più. _

 

_ \- Dean! La strada! -  _ ma il fratello invece di girarsi ora tiene il volante dell’Impala per evitare incidenti, anche se sbircia nello specchietto retrovisore per un attimo. Nel frattempo nel sedile posteriore, Tania si è già infilata i jeans e sfilata la gonna. -  _ Dean...guarda avanti! -  _ gli suggerisce la donna mentre gli dà le spalle per sfilarsi la maglietta e indossare la camicetta.

 

Dean ovviamente non ascolta solo che quello che vede non è per nulla quello che avrebbe sperato di vedere. Sulla schiena di Tania si aprono due lunghe cicatrici sulle scapole.  _ \- Che cosa sono quelle? -  _ chiede all’improvviso inquisitorio.

 

-  _ Dean! -  _ esclama Sam indignato -  _ Smettila di fare il guardone! _

 

Per tutta risposta frena bruscamente accostando la macchina al ciglio della strada.  _ \- Che cosa sono quelle? -  _ ripete deciso a non ripartire senza una risposta.

 

Matilde, che è appena riuscita ad allacciarsi il nuovo e solo paio di jeans in suo possesso, guarda preoccupata verso Tania. Non potrebbe avere un po’ meno pudore per i suoi capezzoli e un po’ più pudore per le sue angelicità? 

 

Dal canto suo la donna, che quasi si è ribaltata a causa della frenata, sta cercando di abbottonarsi la camicetta.

-  _ Non sono niente! Ripartiamo? -  _ dice maledicendosi. Ci mancava solo quello ora, non era pronta a quel discorso proprio prima di uno scontro.

 

-  _ O per l’amor del Cielo, angioletto! È Dean ma non è cieco! -  _ borbotta Matilde alle prese col tentativo di ritrovare la maglietta in quel marasma di stoffa.

 

Sam guarda confuso prima il fratello poi le due donne. -  _ Cosa vuoi dire? -  _ chiede al fratello. - _  Di che state parlando? _

 

_ \- La schiena, ha due cicatrici enormi sulla schiena, Sammy! -  _ risponde piccato.

 

Il fratello fissa la donna scarmigliata. - _ Che significa? -  _ vuole sapere con voce atona.

 

-  _ Non è nulla. - _  dice esasperata, -  _ Anche voi siete pieni di cicatrici! _

 

_ \- Fuori! -  _ il tono di Dean è calmo e forse anche per questo suona ancora più convinto e deciso.

 

Tania lo fissa a bocca aperta senza credere a ciò che ha sentito. -  _ Come? _

 

_ \- Fuori, subito! _

 

La donna guarda interdetta Matilde al suo fianco. Non vorrà mica lasciarla lì sperduta nel bel mezzo del nulla e sul ciglio della strada? -  _ Stai scherzando? -  _ chiede senza riuscire a crederci.

 

Matilde alza gli occhi al cielo.  _ \- Dean… -  _ inizia con tono accondiscendente.

 

_ \- Tu fatti gli affari tuoi, ragazzina. Ho detto fuori. _

 

Fa appena in tempo a finire la frase prima che la sua faccia finisca a sbattere contro il volante e che Matilde esca sbattendo la portiera. Nessuno le dice di starne fuori o dentro e nessuno la zittisce a quel modo. Ora la donna è spaventata. Tra il tono di Dean e la reazione della ragazza non sa quale sia peggio. Senza più esitare esce fuori dalla macchina richiamandola.

 

Sam guarda la faccia del fratello, nessuna ferita ma diamine, che botta! - _ Tutto bene? _

 

Matilde si è seduta per terra poco distante dall’auto e sta decisamente piangendo. Odia piangere e le verrà mal di testa. Che palle.

 

-  _ Mati… _ \- Tania la raggiunge seriamente preoccupata. -  _ cosa c’è? -  _ le chiede mentre si accuccia di fianco a lei accarezzandole la testa.

 

Alla ragazza viene da ridere, cosa che fa uno strano effetto con le lacrime.  _ \- C’è che adesso mi sento pure in colpa, merda! -  _ dice tirando su col naso e asciugandosi le guance.

 

La donna la prende tra le braccia senza dire nulla. Ecco la sua berserker, non farebbe male ad una mosca, normalmente. -  _ Va tutto bene. _

 

_ \- Tutto bene un cazzo! -  _ borbotta contro la camicia di Tania -  _ ti sto inzuppando la camicia! E gli avrò spaccato la faccia… e adesso non sono più nemmeno arrabbiata, che palle! _

 

La donna comincia a ridere senza riuscire a tenersi. -  _ Non gli hai spaccato la faccia, ce l’ha dura! E poi la camicetta tra qualche ora sarà piena di sangue, sai che m’importa se me la bagni di lacrime. -  _ è in questi casi che si ricorda di quanto sia giovane Matilde. Lo sguardo le corre verso la macchina e vede i due uomini in piedi poco distanti. Dean le osserva. -  _ Guarda Mati, vedi? Non gli hai spaccato nulla, a parte l’orgoglio, ma di quello ne ha talmente tanto che una briciolina in meno non lo uccide. -  _ la __ rincuora.

 

Per tutta risposta Matilde si irrigidisce premendo la testa nel suo abbraccio:  _ \- O cazzo, mi sta guardando? -  _ e non c’è più traccia di pianto ma solo preoccupazione -  _ aspetta, coprimi -  _ borbotta mentre cerca di asciugarsi quello che resta delle lacrime e darsi un contegno.

 

-  _ Coprirti? Più di così? Praticamente sei parte della mia camicetta! -  _ ride.

 

Matilde alza appena appena il volto e la sbircia: -  _ Ho gli occhi rossi? -  _ chiede allarmata.

 

Tania si stacca appena da lei e le pulisce le guance. -  _ No, solo un po’ di matita sbavata. Ora sei apposto. Niente occhi rossi! _

 

Matilde fa un respiro profondo col vago sospetto che Tania stia mentendo. Poi sorride con l’aria più convinta che riesce ad avere e si volta verso l’uomo che continua a fissarle da rispettosa distanza. No, non gli ha rotto la faccia.

 

Dean si avvicina di qualche passo seguito dal fratello.  _ \- Quindi? Cosa sono “quelle”? -  _ ripete la domanda con l’aria di uno a cui non frega nulla delle lacrime di una ragazzina.

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere davanti a quel cipiglio:  _ \- Secondo te, Einstein? Un mezzo angelo ha due cicatrici sulle scapole, che cosa potranno mai essere? -  _ risponde con una certa vena ironica.

 

Tania la guarda con rimprovero adesso. Non è decisamente il caso di istigarlo ancora di più. Lasciando andare la ragazza si alza in piedi e si piazza davanti all’uomo.

-  _ Sei davvero un idiota, lasciamelo dire. -  _ il suo tono è stanco e rassegnato, non ha nemmeno la forza di essere adirata. -  _ Vuoi sapere cosa sono? Vuoi vederle? Ecco -  _ e comincia a sbottonarsi la camicetta fino all’ultimo bottone togliendosela, senza curarsi di rimanere in reggiseno, e gli dà le spalle. Odia le sue cicatrici, le odia con tutto il cuore...odia che le siano rimaste, e odia il motivo per cui le ha. Ora la donna è lì, in piedi, a mostrare la sua vergogna più grande a due delle persone a cui tiene di più al mondo, anche se non lo sanno, e di cui teme il giudizio. -  _ Contento? _

 

_ \- Ascoltami bene, abbiamo visto solo una volta una cosa del genere, okay? E non è normale. Gli angeli non le hanno, non in quel modo, i nephilim non le hanno… non le ha nessuno. Quindi spiegami che cosa sono quelle. _

 

_ \- Gli angeli non le hanno? -  _ a Tania viene da ridere. Si volta a guardarlo. -  _ Davvero? E dimmi, quelle che si è fatto togliere Lucifer una volta acquisita una forma in carne e ossa che fosse sua, e non un tramite, cos’erano? _

 

_ \- E tu questo come lo sai? - _  chiede sospettoso il cacciatore -  _ In ogni caso, è proprio questo il punto, non è normale! Un conto è Lucifer che fa qualche assurdo incantesimo, un conto è che TU abbia quelle. _

 

Tania guarda incuriosita Sam. Possibile che non gli abbia riferito nulla di quello che si sono detti la sera prima?

 

Matilde si alza pulendosi i jeans dalla sterpaglia.  _ \- Capisco la perplessità, capisco tutto, ma non potremmo parlarne strada facendo? -  _ chiede fissando con sguardo eloquente Sam sperando in un suo appoggio -  _ c’è un covo di vampiri che ci aspetta… _

 

Sam appoggia una mano sulla spalla del fratello. Sa che si arrabbierà anche con lui, ma non gli importa. -  _ Dean, dai andiamo, lasciamole vestire e ripartiamo. -  _ gli dice con un’insolita tristezza nella voce. Non ha voglia di riascoltare quel particolare della vita di Tania, in realtà vorrebbe tanto dimenticarsene.

 

Dean lo guarda storto, quella donna deve avergli davvero fuso il cervello.  _ \- Mi stai dicendo che non ti interessa sapere come sia possibile che lei avesse le ali? O perché se le sia tagliate? Che c’è, dovremmo essere discreti? Loro arrivano, ci ribaltano la vita e noi dovremmo essere discreti, Sammy? _

 

Tania interviene prima che Dean possa prendersela ancora di più con il fratello. -  _ Ok! Ok...ti racconto tutto. Ti prego, non prendertela con Sam adesso. -  _ non vuole essere causa di dissapori tra di loro, ne ora ne mai. Si avvicina al cacciatore e gli appoggia una mano sul braccio teso. - _  Niente più segreti, lo prometto. _

 

Dean la guarda dall’alto in basso immobile ma quando fa così è difficile resistere a lungo.  _ \- Va bene, muoviamoci -  _ borbotta voltandosi per tornare alla macchina.

 

Sam abbassa lo sguardo sulla donna. - _ Va tutto bene? -  _ chiede con apprensione.

 

-  _ Si, si sistemerà tutto. -  _ risponde mentre si rimette la camicia incamminandosi verso la macchina seguita da Matilde.

 

_ \- Dean! -  _ la ragazza richiama il cacciatore prima che si infili nel posto di guida -  _ possiamo parlare un attimo?  _ \- chiede.

 

Il cacciatore si ferma: -  _ Okay -  _ dice dopo un momento tornando sui suoi passi -  _ dimmi -  _ aggiunge quando le arriva davanti mentre gli altri si sono già rimessi a sedere sui loro posti.

 

_ \- Scusa, non avrei dovuto.  _ \- dice Matilde senza abbassare lo sguardo -  _ ti ho fatto male? _

 

_ \- Picchi come una ragazzina  _ \- le risponde il cacciatore tenendo le mani nelle tasche.

 

Matilde sorride e restano un momento in silenzio prima che si decida ad abbracciarlo.  _ \- Mi piace quando mi chiami “ragazzina” -  _ dice prima di lasciarlo andare e incamminarsi in fretta verso la macchina senza dargli il tempo di rispondere. Dean resta un secondo immobile ad occhi chiusi prima di voltarsi e seguirla. Non pensare a Claire in certi momenti è difficile ma non c’è niente da fare, “quella” ragazzina è del tutto pazza, ha delle tette meravigliose e gli piace.

 

-0-

 

Dean ha sempre pensato che la loro vita fosse uno schifo ma dopo la storia di Tania gli sembra una passeggiata a Disneyland. In fondo loro padre è stato un modello educativo brillante a confronto, non c’è da stupirsi se poi è un po’ strana. Magari dovrebbero passarle il contatto della dottoressa Martin, potrebbe esserle utile.

Non è che all’improvviso gli piaccia ma almeno capisce un po’ di cose e si è rassegnato all’idea di avere intorno una versione pennuta e femminile dell’uomo ragno.

 

Sam osserva da lontano il grosso magazzino che ha indicato loro Jody. Secondo la loro amica il covo è lì dentro. Il cacciatore è più che pronto a staccare teste dopo aver ascoltato per la seconda volta la storia di Tania, anche se preferirebbe che le teste fossero di quei bastardi che le hanno reso la vita un inferno. -  _ Sembra tranquillo -  _ conferma senza staccare gli occhi dall’edificio. Non ci sono altre strutture lì intorno.

 

Tania scuote la testa poco convinta. -  _ Non vorrete entrare lì dentro alla cieca? -  _ chiede ai cacciatori.

 

_ \- Perché, come dovremmo entrarci?  _ \- chiede Dean recuperando un machete dal portabagagli.

 

La donna sospira. Gli americani sono davvero grezzi e rozzi. -  _ Vado prima io a controllare in quanti sono e dove sono -  _ li informa pratica.

 

-  _ Cosa? Non se ne parla! Non ti lascio andare là dentro da sola! -  _ interviene piccato Sam ricevendo in cambio un sorriso dalla donna.

 

-  _ Tranquillo, non correrò pericoli. Guarda. -  _ Tania si siede per terra e, dopo pochi respiri profondi e una parola in enochiano, pare accasciarsi su se stessa.

 

-  _ Ma che…-  _ Sam scatta allarmato prima che Matilde lo blocchi mettendosi tra lui e la donna: -  _ È proiezione astrale, va tutto bene! Due minuti e torna… -  _ lo rassicura continuando a tenerlo fermo.

 

_ \- Dovremmo trovare un incantesimo per questo… -  _ osserva Dean soppesando il machete indeciso se prendere quello col manico più lungo o più corto.

 

_ \- Lascia perdere -  _ risponde Matilde lasciando andare Sam  _ \- la proiezione non è roba per principianti -  _ dice e poi indicando il machete -  _ ne hai uno anche per me? _

 

In quel momento Tania si raddrizza inspirando aria nei polmoni. Si rialza passandosi una mano sugli occhi. -  _ Ok. Sono in sette -  _ comincia a descrivere l’interno del magazzino e la posizione di ogni vampiro al suo interno, informando della presenza di tre vittime di cui una ancora viva. - _  Sembrano affamati… _

 

_ \- Io devo fare pipì -  _ informa Matilde cercando un albero dietro cui ripararsi  _ \- aspettatemi due minuti. -  _ dice allontanandosi dopo aver riposto il machete nel bagagliaio.

 

-  _ Dean, posso avere i tirapugni? -  _ chiede intanto Tania per distrarre ulteriormente i due uomini.

 

-  _ Sicura che ti basti questo? -  _ chiede passandoglielo.

 

-  _ Si certo, -  _ risponde con un sorriso e prendendo l’accessorio. -  _ vedi...non posso usare altro, solo armi contundenti -  _ lo informa mentre saggia la maneggevolezza dell’arma britannica. Sente la magia enochiana per potenziarne gli effetti.

 

-  _ Che vuoi dire? -  _ chiede incuriosito Sam.

 

-  _ A causa dei sigilli che mi hanno imposto non posso usare armi che provochino direttamente la morte. - _  poi, con un sorriso compiaciuto, aggiunge toccando i simboli sulla sua arma -  _ Però non hanno pensato che anche un’arma contundente, se potenziata in modo adeguato, è altrettanto letale. _

 

_ \- Sarà -  _ osserva Dean dubbioso -  _ ma non credo che tu possa decapitarci un vampiro… _

 

_ \- Non mi servono armi per staccare teste ai vampiri -  _ lo informa la donna facendogli l’occhiolino.

 

Matilde torna in fretta verso di loro, la camminata veloce e le dita del braccio sinistro teso che schioccano di continuo tra loro. Afferra il machete senza guardarli e s’incammina verso il magazzino sotto lo sguardo stupito di Dean. -  _ Ecco la mia berserker -  _ dice Tania con un sorriso pericoloso sul volto.  _ \- Andiamo! -  _ Dice ai cacciatori prima di seguire dappresso la ragazza.

 

-0-

 

Tania deve prestare molta attenzione al terreno di lotta quando Matilde è in quello stato. Deve guidarla in sicurezza perchè altrimenti diventa irresponsabile. Sono appena entrate da un piccolo ingresso nascosto lasciato incustodito. Dalle sue descrizioni sanno che se proseguono a destra incontrano tre vampiri addormentati, mentre a sinistra due succhiasangue fanno la guardia alla loro scorta di cibo ancora in vita. Indica alla ragazza di andare a sinistra. Matilde cerca di concentrarsi mentre segue le sue indicazioni e scivola silenziosa nel magazzino. Dean subito dietro di loro lancia un cenno al fratello che segua Tania mentre lui guarda le spalle alla ragazzina, tirarle fuori da lì vive entrambe inizia a sembrargli un problema.

Sam prende la strada a destra precedendo la donna che, dietro di lui, cammina leggera senza il minimo rumore.

 

Matilde riesce a vedere i due vampiri seduti a giocare a carte su un tavolino improvvisato alla luce fioca di una torcia da campeggio. La sentiranno tra un secondo ma per ora ha ancora vantaggio. Si lancia in corsa contro la schiena del primo che gli offre le spalle staccandogli di netto la testa senza che questo possa rendersi conto di nulla. Il suo compagno però reagisce in fretta tirando un urlo che sveglierebbe un intero camposanto. Le si getta contro con furia e prima che lei riesca a tirare un altro fendente inciampa in qualcosa sul pavimento cadendo di spalle e perdendo il machete. Il vampiro le è addosso e ha già le zanne in vista quando lei gli afferra la faccia e gli pianta una testata in mezzo agli occhi. Questo lo stordisce a sufficienza da permetterle di scrollarselo di dosso e recuperare il machete. Si volta per finire il lavoro ma il cacciatore l’ha preceduta.

 

Sam e Tania hanno appena fatto in tempo a intravedere i tre vampiri addormentati quando un urlo li fa svegliare. Senza perdere tempo la donna si butta sul quello più vicino piantandogli il tirapugni direttamente sulla mascella. Il colpo lo manda steso a terra esanime. Nello slancio dell’affondo, Tania si ritrova di fronte il secondo vampiro che, sorpreso, è abbastanza sveglio da cercare di attaccarla, senza però riuscire a bloccarla: un calcio ben assestato della donna ad altezza ginocchia provoca un sonoro rumore di ossa rotte e il mostro piomba sul pavimento urlante. Sam nel frattempo ha ingaggiato lotta con il terzo vampiro ottenendo in fretta la supremazia: una testa vola per la stanza fermandosi di fianco al primo vampiro che si sta riprendendo. Velocemente, Tania gli è già addosso afferrandogli la testa tra le mani. Una torsione e il corpo si trova disteso a faccia in giù mentre con un ginocchio piantato tra le scapole lo tiene bloccato a terra. La donna si raddrizza di scatto facendo resistenza con il suo corpo e stacca di netto la testa dal collo del vampiro. Dietro di lei sente lo spostamento d’aria quando il cacciatore intercetta il secondo mostro che stava per attaccarla alle spalle decapitandolo con un solo colpo.

 

Tania guarda Sam sorridendo, niente è meglio di una bella lotta. Poi le torna in mente che Matilde è da sola. -  _ Svelto! Andiamo dagli altri -  _ dice all’uomo passandogli accanto correndo.

 

Ormai i restanti due vampiri si saranno accorti che qualcuno si è introdotto in casa loro. In pochi minuti entrambi coprono la distanza che li separa dalla dispensa delle creature. Come sospettava...Matilde sta prendendo a pugni il povero Dean.

 

-  _ Matilde -  _ chiama con voce tranquilla la ragazza. -  _ Basta! _

 

Matilde si blocca di colpo col pugno ancora alzato voltandosi verso Tania. Il suono di quella voce le fa rimettere a fuoco la situazione e si rende conto di cosa sta facendo. Salta in piedi arretrando e lasciando libero il cacciatore. Prima che qualcuno possa fare qualcosa la ragazza è corsa fuori dal capannone. Dean resta a terra immobile, non tanto per lo zigomo rotto quanto per la sorpresa. Guarda stupito Tania sperando in qualcosa che spieghi quella follia.

 

-  _ Sam, controlla che i due vampiri rimasti non ci piombino addosso. -  _ ordina la donna mentre si avvicina al cacciatore ancora a terra.

 

-  _ Diamine! -  _ dice toccandogli appena il volto -  _ È rotto...ci penso io. - _  chiudendo gli occhi, appoggia appena il palmo sullo zigomo. Un attimo dopo una calda luce si diffonde sotto la sua mano.

 

_ \- Ma che cazzo…? Che cazzo… che l’è preso ora? _

 

-  _ Non la chiamo berserker perchè sotto le coperte è una furia. Va meglio la faccia? Ti fa ancora male? -  _ chiede la donna preoccupata.

 

_ \- No -  _ borbotta Dean alzandosi - _  quella era peggio di una furia! _

 

_ \- Si! Mai mettersi di mezzo tra lei e la sua preda. -  _ guardandosi intorno vede i vampiri morti e i corpi delle loro prede. Si alza e controlla i segni vitali: uno è ancora vivo, può curarlo, e così fa.

 

_ \- Portiamolo fuori di qui -  _ dice Dean aiutandola ad alzarlo e a trascinandolo fuori insieme a Sam.Tania lascia andare avanti i due fratelli, poi si ferma. Mancano ancora due vampiri, non li lascerà scappare. Silenziosamente gira su se stessa e si allontana verso la grande stanza centrale dove li ha visti con l’OBE.

 

È più che certa che se sono ancora lì sono in allerta e pronti ad attaccare, per cui avanza raso muro quando è in prossimità della stanza. Naturalmente, anche rimanendo in ascolto, non sente alcun rumore, quei maledetti sono fin troppo silenziosi. Sta cercando di sbirciare al di là dell’angolo quando si sente afferrare le spalle da dietro. L’istinto le fa alzare subito le braccia abbassandosi con tutto il suo peso, riuscendo così a sfuggire alla presa del vampiro che, sorpreso, è un secondo troppo lento: la donna gli ha già afferrato il collo abbassandogli la testa contro il suo ginocchio che invece si alza di scatto. Il colpo sfonda l’osso frontale della creatura che crolla a terra, un attimo prima che il piede della donna gli schiacci definitivamente il cranio spargendo cervella ovunque. Dean vede la scena rientrando al volo nell’edificio attirato dai rumori del combattimento ma prima che possa riprendersi dallo spettacolo macabro l’ultimo vampiro lo assale dal punto buio alla sua sinistra incontrando però nello slancio il machete di Sam che lo trapassa all’altezza della gola lasciando Dean pietrificato e pieno di sangue.

 

-o-

 

Jody è stravaccata sul divano guardando netflix nel tentativo di allentare la tensione in attesa di avere notizie dei fratelli. Quando sente suonare la porta salta in piedi abbandonando a metà la terza puntata di  _ Frankie&Grace _ . Apre la porta e lo spettacolo che le si presenta è impressionante. Due ragazze coperte di sangue accompagnano i cacciatori anche loro coi vestiti ridotti male.  _ \- Prendo le birre -  _ dice lasciandoli entrare. Le devono parecchie spiegazioni a quanto pare.

 

Matilde entra un po’ intimorita nell’appartamento che sembra uscito da una sit-com.  _ \- Dov’è il bagno? -  _ chiede alla schiena della donna. Ha bisogno di darsi una sciacquata e lavarsi dalle mani il sangue o inizierà a sentirsi Lady Macbeth.

 

Jody indica una porta di fianco alle scale: - _  Di là, la luce è accanto alla porta appena entrate. _

 

La ragazzina sgattaiola veloce prima che qualcuno possa dire nulla seguita a ruota da Tania. -  _ Aspetta, vengo con te -  _ le dice.

 

Appena si chiudono la porta alle spalle Matilde occupa il lavandino sciacquandosi prima la bocca e poi strofinando le mani tremanti con la saponetta. Ha vomitato l’anima prima che il delirio finisse nel vecchio magazzino.  _ \- Avrei dovuto dirglielo -  _ borbotta senza guardare l’amica.

 

-  _ È colpa mia, avrei dovuto avvertirlo di non starti troppo addosso e di lasciarti fare. Scommetto che s’è messo tra te e il vampiro… avrei dovuto prevederlo e venire io con te, e non lasciarvi da soli. _

 

_ \- Non è responsabilità tua -  _ risponde stanca la ragazza. Le mani sono ragionevolmente pulite e si rinfresca il volto prima di allontanarsi e asciugarsi.

 

-  _ Si invece! Non avrei dovuto separarmi da te! _

 

_ \- Che tu ci creda o no, sono adulta, dotata di un cervello e di una bocca per parlare. -  _ borbotta Matilde slegandosi i capelli prima di tornare a raccoglierli un po’ più in ordine.

 

-  _ Infatti il problema non sei tu, ma io! Sono io che so come comportarmi con te, non loro che non ti conoscono. E adesso guardati, sei sconvolta. -  _ dice la donna mentre guarda anche se stessa. È completamente ricoperta di sangue, scarponcini compresi.

 

Matilde lancia un’occhiata a Tania, è del tutto inutile cercare di spiegarle che non è sua madre. Si siede sulla tazza del cesso chiusa aspettandola.

 

Dopo che anche Tania si è data una ripulita, più o meno, tornano nella sala insieme agli altri dove Dean sta bevendo al tavolo sotto lo sguardo inquisitore di Jody.

 

-  _ Si, i vampiri sono tutti morti e bruciati, e l’unica vittima sopravvissuta è all’ospedale. -  _ sentono dire da Sam mentre si apre una birra e si appoggia alla cucina.

 

Matilde si schiarisce la gola sulla soglia facendo voltare Dean.

 

_ \- Ah, Jody, ti presento le nostre ospiti -  _ e c’è una leggera acidità nel modo in cui lo dice -  _ la tappa è un mezzo angelo da psicanalisi e l’altra e il suo mastino da guardia hippy. _

 

_ \- Oh -  _ risponde Jody perplessa.

 

_ \- La tappa - _  dice la donna marcando l’appellativo poco carino fissando con sguardo di fuoco Dean -  _ si chiama Tania. Piacere -  _ dice allungando la mano a Jody, -  _ mentre lei è Matilde. Grazie per averci fatto usare il bagno. _

 

_ \- Piacere -  _ sorride Matilde con un vago imbarazzo.

 

_ \- Sono “Donne di Lettere”... italiane, meno stronze ma più fuori dei Brits. -  _ finisce di informarla Dean.

 

-  _ Beh -  _ dice Tania guardando sarcastica l’amica -  _ siamo già “meno stronze”, è un passo avanti, direi. _

 

La ragazzina lancia un’occhiata riconoscente a Tania. Sa benissimo che in altre situazioni non sarebbe stata così cortese.

 

_ \- Sono certa che siate almeno molto più educate di questi zotici -  _ risponde Jody guardando male i cacciatori.

 

-  _ Hey! -  _ sbotta Sam, -  _ io sono molto più educato di Dean. E più affascinante. -  _ termina bevendo un sorso di birra dalla bottiglia per mascherare un sorriso. Ci vuole un po’ di leggerezza per stemperare quella situazione troppo tesa. Ciò che è avvenuto dentro quel magazzino non crede di averlo ancora capito del tutto, e nemmeno suo fratello che per altro non sembra raccogliere il suo tentativo.

 

_ \- Dean ha i suoi motivi.  _ \- dice Matilde mordendosi un labbro. “Via il dente, via il dolore”, saggezza di sua nonna, e poi Jody le mette una certa tranquillità. Lancia un’occhiata a Tania di conferma che di slancio l’abbraccia. -  _ Va tutto bene, orsacchiotta -  _ le sussurra all’orecchio prima di staccarsi e di andare a sedersi sfinita scostando una sedia seguita da Matilde che le si piazza di fronte. Gli occhi verdi dell’angioletto le sembrano un ottimo aiuto in quel momento.  _ \- C’è una cosa che dovreste sapere… -  _ inizia.

 

_ \- Fammi indovinare, ti hanno pescata in un manicomio criminale? -  _ chiede Dean guardandola gelido.

 

Matilde stende la mano sul tavolo per fermare Tania prima che reagisca, ma lancia in ogni caso uno sguardo di fuoco al cacciatore.  _ \- No, no… mi hanno pescata a casa mia. -  _ Matilde si porta d’istinto una mano sull’interno del gomito esitando un momento prima di alzarsi la manica della maglietta. La pelle chiara mostra un livido piuttosto evidente intorno a una serie di fori più o meno rimarginati.

Sam si irrigidisce e di scatto si avvicina al tavolo per vedere più da vicino, lo sguardo duro. Si sofferma sui segni di puntura per poi cercare lo sguardo prima della ragazzina e poi di Tania che sorregge l’esame.

 

_ \- Sangue di demone. Lo sintetizzano in laboratorio, lo fanno trasparente, così fa meno senso quando lo inietti… -  _ dice la giovane.

 

Dean la guarda rigido senza parlare.

 

_ \- Serve negli scontri, fa… beh avete visto cosa fa… non è facile ammazzare qualcuno.-  _ Matilde ha una certa abilità nel controllare la voce e ora che lo dice le sembra quasi sensato.

 

_ \- Sangue di demone…-  _ esclama Sam afferrando il bordo del tavolo e fissandosi le mani -  _ ma siete impazzite? _

 

Matilde si risistema la manica.  _ \- Lo so. Ma non è così semplice… -  _ risponde.

 

_ \- A no? -  _ quando apre bocca il tono di Dean è talmente gelido che potrebbe congelare l’aria -  _ A me sembra molto semplice, invece! _

 

La ragazza non ribatte restando in silenzio a testa bassa con le mani in grembo.

 

_ \- Hai bisogno di quella roba per staccare la testa a un vampiro? Che c’è, eri stanca di essere la povera piccola bimba indifesa e hai pensato bene di farti di sangue?  _ \- il tono della voce si è alzato notevolmente  _ \- Mi pare molto, molto semplice… _

 

_ \- Adesso basta, Dean!  _ \- sbotta Jody -  _ non mi pare che tu e Sam possiate dare lezioni in materia di buon senso! _

 

_ \- Attento a quello che dici, Winchester. -  _ lo minaccia Tania.

 

_ \- Lascia stare, Tania. Ha ragione. È per questo che lo faccio, no? Non riuscirei ad ammazzare nemmeno una mosca senza  _ \- dice Matilde con un sorriso di nuovo tranquilla -  _ e non c’è nessun buon senso in tutto questo. _

 

Tania, con un enorme sforzo, cerca di far scorrere via la rabbia. Guarda la sua giovane amica e sa quanto sta soffrendo. -  _ Non mi importa, tesoro. Può insultare me, guardarmi con disprezzo e astio, ma non deve permettersi di farlo con te. -  _ conclude con voce bassa ma letale.

 

_ \- L’hai insultata, Dean Winchester? -  _ chiede Jody in tono severo.

 

_ \- Non è questo il punto! -  _ sbotta Dean alzandosi a prendere un’altra birra -  _ Il punto è che non possiamo cacciare con una drogata di sangue, non di nuovo! Ci siamo già passati in mezzo a queste stronzate e non funziona, non finisce mai bene! _

 

_ \- Se non ti fossi messo in mezzo, nel tuo enorme ego di maschio dominante e cacciatore, non sarebbe successo nulla, razza di idiota! -  _ sbotta Tania, -  _ Anche se siamo donne siamo abbastanza in gamba da poter cacciare da sole! In tutto questo l’unico impiccio sei stato tu! _

 

_ \- Adesso basta, Tania! -  _ Matilde alza il tono -  _ Non è stata colpa sua, e nemmeno del suo maschilismo patriarcale. _

 

_ \- Datevi tutti una calmata -  _ li riprende Jody -  _ e tu siediti -  _ aggiunge rivolta a Dean. -  _ Non potresti semplicemente smettere? -  _ chiede alla ragazza -  _ Sam ha smesso  _ \- aggiunge incoraggiante.

 

-  _ Si ho smesso...per ben tre volte. -  _ dice il cacciatore scuotendo la testa. - _  Non se ne va mai via del tutto il desiderio...si può solo diventare più forti nel resistere… _

 

_ \- Non è come per Sam…-  _ puntualizza Tania abbassando lo sguardo. -  _ Matilde non...assume sangue puro. È una sostanza sintetizzata a base di sangue di demone… il siero non dà assuefazione se non è assunto ogni giorno, non la trasforma in un tossico -  _ dice sbirciando appena Sam,  _ \- e non le dà poteri psichici, solo forza e determinazione. Si, può smettere quando vuole...ma non potrebbe più cacciare. _

 

_ \- Fantastico! Allora smetti.  _ \- riassume Dean.

 

Matilde sospira perché sa che il cacciatore ha parecchie ragioni: -  _ Non ne ho nessuna intenzione. -  _ sottolinea -  _ ho scelto questa vita. Va bene così, so esattamente come finisce e dove porta e va bene così. Direi che sono parecchio oltre il limite da un po’. _

 

_ \- Come puoi dire che va bene così? -  _ chiede Sam con la tristezza nella voce. -  _ Puoi scegliere...non ci sei nata, puoi porre fine a questo. _

 

La ragazza sorride scrollando le spalle: _  - Che posso dire? Mi piace la mia vita. Dici bene, posso scegliere e ho scelto. Non sono mai stata una tipa da casa in periferia e figli in ogni caso. Questo mi dà un senso. _

 

Dean scuote la testa sbuffando ironico: -  _ Non sai quello di cui parli… _

 

_ \- Lasciatela stare…- _  dice Tania esausta. Ha già fatto questi discorsi fino alla nausea con Matilde, e non sono mai serviti a nulla, è per quello che si è imposta di essere la sua compagna, per fare in modo che usi il siero il meno possibile, che debba finire in uno scontro solo se strettamente necessario. Ha preso la sua decisione, e nessuno la può dissuadere.

 

_ \- Perché, tu lo sapevi quando hai preso il marchio di Caino? -  _ chiede facendo la finta scema Matilde a Dean -  _ Diciamoci la verità per due minuti: avreste tutti potuto lasciare a un certo punto. Anche adesso, perché non la smettete? Sai cosa fanno grandi le storie, Dean? Il fatto che gli eroi avrebbero potuto mollare e invece non lo fanno. E sì, sto citando Tolkien. _

 

_ \- Non tutti però possono scegliere...e non tutti sono eroi. -  _ dice con appena un filo di voce Tania prima di alzarsi dal tavolo. -  _ Ho bisogno di aria. -  _ e si dirige verso la porta cercando un modo per respirare senza sentire quell’enorme peso sul cuore.

 

Matilde alza gli occhi verso l’amica preoccupata, lo sa che le fa male quel discorso ma non ha la forza per aiutarla ora.

 

_ \- Beh, devo andare io a parlarle?  _ \- chiede Jody rivolta ai fratelli.

 

Dean la ignora finendo la birra e pensando che avrebbe bisogno di qualcosa di molto più forte ma il silenzio in quella stanza si fa talmente pesante che alla fine si decide e segue Tania con un’occhiata di disappunto a Jody. In fondo l’angioletto inizia a piacergli.

La raggiunge fuori dalla porta nel cortiletto di Jody.

_ \- Hey. _

 

Tania si volta sorpresa sentendo la voce di Dean alle sue spalle. -  _ Hey? _

 

_ \- Tutto bene? -  _ chiede un po’ impacciato l’uomo.

 

La donna, sconcertata, si guarda intorno. -  _ Chi sei? Un doppleganger? -  _ chiede sospettosa.

 

Dean si passa una mano sulla bocca nervoso. Non è bravo in queste cose. -  _ Diciamo che non approvo… ma Jody ha ragione, non siamo proprio un modello su certe cose io e Sammy. _

 

La donna sospira stanca. Oh, eccome se lo sa. -  _ Dean, noi non siamo vostre nemiche, e nemmeno siamo qui per cercare di mettervi i bastoni tra le ruote. -  _ sente tutta la stanchezza della lotta cascarle addosso, e la notte è così fresca e tranquilla che ha quasi sonno. Alla fine cede e si siede a terra. -  _ Ho passato tanto tempo a guardarvi commettere errori su errori, senza mai poter fare nulla per aiutarvi, fino ad ora! Finalmente...finalmente posso aiutarvi, ma voi, credetemi, ce la state rendendo davvero difficile, un’impresa titanica. _

 

_ \- Beh, scusa tanto se non mi piace che una ragazzina si spari del sangue di demone in vena per decapitare vampiri! E se voi vi decideste a dirci tutto una volta per tutte…  _ \- protesta il cacciatore.

 

-  _ Perchè, avresti reagito meglio se ti avessi raccontato tutto fin dall’inizio? Non credo. Sarebbe stato peggio, probabilmente ci avresti sparato. Se non avessi prima parlato con Castiel...ci avrebbe allontanate lui. -  _ la sua voce si fa sempre più debole. È davvero stanca...stanca di dover discutere ogni sua mossa, di dover continuare a giustificare la sua sola esistenza con quell’uomo.

 

L’angioletto ha ragione per quanto a Dean non piaccia ammetterlo, avrebbe sparato ad entrambe per certo. E poi Castiel si fida di questa storia… dovrà decisamente fare un discorso a quell’angelo appena torna. A proposito di questo…

_ \- Tu puoi sentire se… insomma, se Cas sta bene? _

 

Tania solleva lo sguardo sul cacciatore in piedi di fianco a lei. -  _ Io...non posso tenere quel canale troppo aperto...se cominciassi a frugare al suo interno rischierei di farmi scoprire… e non nominano Castiel da quando è partito...e sono preoccupata per lui anche io. _

 

Dean la guarda di sottecchi cercando della malizia in quell’affermazione ma ovviamente non ne trova. Si mette a sedere accanto a lei, la stanchezza si fa sentire ora che gli è sbollita la rabbia.  _ \- Siamo un bel casino, vero? _  - chiede rivolto più che altro al buio davanti a lui -  _ Pensaci, angioletto, pensaci bene perché se fai sul serio con Sammy… _

 

La donna lo guarda tra lo stupito e il rassegnato. -  _ Sono così patetica? -  _ chiede al cacciatore di fianco a lei. -  _ Sai quando ho cominciato a provare...affetto per Sam e ho capito di essere spacciata? Nel momento in cui avrei più di ogni altra cosa voluto aiutarlo… quando era senza anima. _

 

A Dean scappa una risata -  _ Sei un bel casino anche tu! -  _ ma le parole della donna in qualche modo lo hanno tranquillizzato. Se sta dietro a suo fratello da così tanto tempo ha visto il meglio e il peggio, è pazza, ma forse è quello che ci vuole per Sammy.

 

-  _ Dean...ma come posso fare io? -  _ ora è la stanchezza che la fa parlare, non sa nemmeno se sta dormendo o se è sveglia. -  _ Sono un disastro, un mostro, un “aiuto in prestito”, come posso lasciarmi andare? Se non provassi...se io non...sarebbe più facile. Ma così...non voglio fare del male _

 

_ \- Prima di tutto, tu non sei un mostro, okay? Credimi, ne ho visti parecchi e beh… sai la storia. Tu non sei per nulla un mostro, sei una mezza Cas, quindi al massimo sei un po’ strana. E per il resto… non sono un maestro delle relazioni ma, non so, lasciati andare, penso sia un po’ come… buttarsi dal trampolino, hai presente? -  _ ma guardandola in cerca di un segno di assenso si rende conto che Tania sta praticamente addormentandosi seduta -  _ Ed è il momento di andare a nanna. _

 

_ \- Ma io lo amo...come posso lasciarmi andare… -  _ ammette la donna prima di crollare esausta a terra.

 

Dean non fa in tempo ad evitarlo ma la raccoglie da terra addormentata e sbuffando la riporta in casa in braccio. Per fortuna che almeno è leggera.

 

Si ferma all’inizio delle scale mandando una voce alla cucina  _ \- Jody, la porto in stanza di Alex? -  _ non si fa nessun problema ad alzare la voce per farsi sentire, Tania non da l’impressione di volersi svegliare a breve.

Jody e gli altri si affacciano vedendo la scena.

 

_ \- Si è stancata troppo -  _ borbotta Matilde  _ \- domani starà bene -  _ informa Sam visibilmente preoccupato.

 

Jody si affretta a fare strada a Dean fino alla camera della ragazza mentre Matilde torna in cucina per prendere un bicchiere d’acqua prima di ritirarsi anche lei. In realtà spera di riuscire a fare pace coi cacciatori prima di crollare, odia andare a dormire coi non detti. La chiacchierata con Sam e Jody è stata parecchio utile per i suoi nervi, quella donna le piace un sacco, avrebbe voglia di abbracciarla. E Sam è stato molto gentile, tutto considerato, in fondo è andata a parlare di Vodka in casa di un ex alcolizzato per cui è stato fin troppo comprensivo. Resta il fatto che ha un sonno terribile ma non si sente per nulla a posto con se stessa e sa che non riuscirebbe a dormire, sono questi i momenti che le manca casa. Potrebbe sempre fare una telefonata, a quest’ora sua madre è già tornata dall’ambulatorio…

Dalle scale si sentono i passi pesanti di Dean scendere, anche lui dev’essere parecchio stanco a questo punto.

 

_ \- Piantala di fare quella faccia, Sammy, era solo stanca morta…  _ \- borbotta Dean mentre i due entrano in cucina.

 

-  _ Ok, ma non è normale… -  _ ribatte il fratello assorto.

 

-  _ Lo è abbastanza -  _ risponde Matilde -  _ è il suo metabolismo angelico o qualcosa di simile…  _ \- borbotta continuando a tenere gli occhi bassi. Forse c’è l’ha pure lei, il metabolismo angelico, perché tra un po’ dovranno portarla a braccia fino al letto.

 

Dean la guarda e si sente un po’ in colpa per la piazzata di prima ma non è il genere di persona che chiede scusa quando sa di avere ragione. Il problema è che nemmeno Matilde è quel genere di persona.

 

-  _ Ma santo cielo! -  _ esclama Sam guardando prima il fratello e poi la ragazza. -  _ piantatela! Entrambi avete torto, ed entrambi avete ragione, ora o vi chiedete scusa a vicenda o vi prendo a pugni. Tutti e due! Vi hanno fatto con lo stampo, merda. _

 

Entrambi, con una certa coordinazione, alzano gli occhi al cielo sbuffando.

 

-  _ Ecco, visto? Piantatela di fare i poppanti! -  _ sbotta Sam esasperato allargando le braccia.

 

Matilde guarda di sottecchi il minore dei Winchester. Lei la smetterebbe anche… ma non è per nulla sicura che Dean voglia smettere. E poi lei continuerà a prendere il sangue, ecco.

 

-  _ Dean! -  _ la voce di Sam è severa e dura. Guarda il fratello con la classica espressione di disapprovazione alla Winchester.

 

_ \- Stai facendo una cazzata, e ti stai infilando nella merda con le tue mani -  _ borbotta Dean -  _ e sei una ragazzina, dovresti dare retta agli adulti! MA… -  _ aggiunge bloccando Matilde che sta per ribattere -  _ non sono io a doverti dire cosa fare.  _ \- dice scuotendo la testa.

 

Matilde ci pensa un momento. Probabilmente è la massima espressione di resa che avrà da quell’uomo, non è il tipo che sa esprimersi gran che bene su certi temi.  _ \- Ho sonno -  _ bofonchia -  _ dormo con te stanotte. -  _ e non è per nulla una domanda.

 

Dean lancia un’occhiata perplessa al fratello cercando aiuto, il quale però è anche più sconcertato.

 

-  _ Matilde… -  _ comincia accondiscendente Sam, -  _ sei stanca e sconvolta...e io e Dean dobbiamo parlare, per cui staremo svegli ancora per un po’. Vai a dormire… _

 

Matilde lo guarda con gli occhi sbarrati.  _ \- Okay, chiariamo questa cosa. Tu mi stai simpatico, Sam, sul serio. Ciò non di meno, non ho dodici anni, non devo essere messa a letto quando i grandi parlano! Per l’amor del cielo, avete le pigne nel cervello? Siete distrutti e dovete dormire, ora! E se domani vorrete parlare parlerete, tranquilli. Tania gli ha fatto l’abracadabra ma gli ho rotto la faccia appena due ora fa, abbiamo massacrato un covo di vampiri e ci siamo scannati a vicenda. Quindi ora a nanna, tutti a nanna! E tu -  _ dice indicando Dean -  _ spiegami qual è il tuo problema o stai zitto e vieni a dormire, ora. _

 

Jody entra in cucina in quel momento -  _ Cos’avete da starnazzare ancora? -  _ sbotta contro i tre. -  _ Andate tutti a dormire! Branco di idioti...A nanna che devo vedermi la fine del telefilm! _

 

 

_ _


	6. 25 Settembre, Sioux Falls, ore 07:00

**25 Settembre, Sioux Falls, ore 07:00**

 

Dean scende in cucina ancora frastornato per la nottataccia. Non era propriamente a suo agio con la ragazzina mezza nuda che continuava ad agitarsi nel sonno.

Sam e Jody sono già in cucina  e un profumino di caffè e colazione lo rinfranca un po’.

 

-  _ Buongiorno - _  lo saluta il fratello vedendolo entrare nella stanza. Ha una pessima cera, come lui d’altronde.

 

Jody gli versa una tazza di caffè mentre Dean grugnisce un saluto al fratello.

_ \- Ragazzi, quanto siete invecchiati! -  _ li schernisce -  _ Sembrate dei cadaveri… _

 

_ \- È stata una nottata davvero pessima...e ieri una giornata anche peggiore -  _ dice Sam con voce roca. Non ha quasi chiuso occhio, la sua mente non voleva saperne di spegnersi. Continuava a rivedere l’attacco al covo, a riascoltare le discussioni, un caleidoscopio di emozioni che lo ha riempito di ansia e di insonnia.

 

Jody scuote la testa, seria:  _ \- La state prendendo per il verso sbagliato! Non sono così male, le ragazze… _

 

Dean si è andato a sedere davanti al fratello ed evita di commentare, ha bisogno di almeno altre due tazze di caffè prima di riuscire a carburare, forse sta invecchiando sul serio.

 

-  _ È proprio quello il problema -  _ ribatte Sam sottovoce strofinandosi la faccia tra le mani.

 

_ \- Sì beh, ho notato che avete un certo… feeling -  _ risponde Jody tirando un’occhiataccia a Dean che la guarda storto, senza nessuna voglia di puntualizzare.

_ \- Si può sapere cos’è successo di tanto sconvolgente nel covo? -  _ sbotta guardando le facce scure dei due.

 

_ \- In breve? Hanno fatto un massacro. Tania ha letteralmente calpestato il cranio di un vampiro… uno schifo… _

 

_ \- E ad un altro ha staccato di netto la testa con le sole mani -  _ completa Sam ripensando ancora a quel magazzino. -  _ Ha una rapidità di azione e di adattamento alla situazione incredibile. _

 

Jody è impressionata, non avrebbe scommesso molto su quello scricciolo di donna  _ \- Però! -  _ commenta  _ \- beh… capisco…  _ \- e in effetti capisce un po’ meglio l’aria distrutta dei fratelli.

 

Dean si stropiccia gli occhi con le dita cercando di mettere a fuoco quel casino: -  _ Che facciamo, Sammy? -  _ chiede, ma in realtà parla più che altro con se stesso -  _ non possiamo cacciarle a questo punto  _ \- e in effetti sarebbe più corretto dire che non le vogliono cacciare. Sicuramente non le vuole cacciare il fratello e a dirla tutta nemmeno lui.

 

-  _ Di certo -  _ ragiona Sam pensieroso -  _ abbiamo approcci diversi sul campo. Il loro è decisamente efficace anche se mi mette a disagio. Però - _  conclude guardando il fratello -  _ quello che ci hanno raccontato...credo che abbiamo davvero bisogno del loro aiuto, e non solo noi due. _

 

No, decisamente non sono loro ad avere bisogno di quelle due… e questo rende le cose molto più complicate.  _ \- Okay -  _ dice dopo aver bevuto il caffè -  _ ma le cose devono cambiare. Non posso cacciare con gente di cui non mi fido e che non so quale scemenza tirerà fuori la prossima volta. _

 

_ \- Intendi...Matilde? -  _ vuole sapere Sam.

 

-  _ Anche -  _ risponde il cacciatore. Il fatto che la ragazzina che gli ha conciato la faccia come una bistecca abbia passato la notte a fare la tana su di lui non aiuta per nulla a chiarire la situazione nella sua testa.

 

-  _ Non lo so, amico -  _ dice pensieroso l’altro. -  _ Se devo essere onesto, distruggere un covo di vampiri non è mai stato così rapido e facile. Pazzia a parte… _

 

_ \- Beh, da quello che capisco -  _ interviene Jody -  _ direi che avete solo bisogno di fare un bel salto di fiducia tutti quanti. E non credo che reagire come avete fatto ieri sera aiuti. _

 

_ \- È solo stato tutto così...inaspettato. E sconvolgente. -  _ Sam guarda l’amica con sincerità negli occhi.

 

-  _ Bene! -  _ esclama Jody -  _ e allora adesso comportatevi da adulti e fate loro capire che va tutto bene! Porca miseria, ci siete passati più voi di chiunque altro sulla terra, lo sapete cosa vuol dire sentirsi dei mostri, e voi le avete fatte sentire esattamente così! Vi sembra di aver fatto un buon lavoro? Siete fieri di voi? -  _ li bacchetta la donna.

 

_ \- Hey! -  _ sbotta Dean -  _ Ho messo a nanna l’angioletto ieri sera, e ho passato la notte con una pazza che mi ha rotto la faccia! Non sono andato tanto male…  _ \- si sente come un bambino sgridato per un brutto voto a scuola.

 

-  _ A proposito - _  interviene Sam guardandolo -  _ cosa vi siete detti là fuori? _

 

Dean assapora l’immagine del fratello all’annuncio che potrebbe fare, prima di alzarsi e servirsi un’altra tazza di caffè: -  _ Niente… _

 

_ \- Dean! -  _ Sam rimprovera il fratello sapendo che gli nasconde qualcosa.

 

_ \- Abbiamo parlato, aperto i nostri cuoricini, sospirato e ci siamo fissati negli occhioni… gran begli occhi per altro! _

 

_ \- Smettila di fare l’idiota! - _  sbotta il minore serio. Non sa perché ma ciò che ha detto Dean lo irrita. L’immagine del fratello con Tania tra le braccia gli da fastidio.

 

_ \- Siete due idioti -  _ ridacchia sconsolata Jody -  _ Sam, renditi utile a qualcosa e vai a portare la colazione a Tania!  _ \- dice facendo l’occhiolino a Dean.

 

L’uomo guarda a occhi sbarrati l’amica. -  _ Cosa? -  _ ora il tono della sua voce è come quella di un ragazzino spaventato.

 

_ \- L’hai sentita, Sammy -  _ lo incalza il fratello che si è appena tolto un peso enorme dalle spalle. Aver deciso cosa fare rende tutto più facile.

 

- _  Mi sembra una bellissima idea -  _ osserva Matilde comparendo in cucina con addosso una tuta di Jody. Ha il volto stropicciato dalla nottata agitata, anche se non ricorda di essersi mai svegliata dopo che la testa ha toccato il cuscino. Le piace dormire con Dean, ha un odore buono di uomo e l’intimità con lui è una cosa semplice che non ha bisogno di essere spiegata -  _ Buongiorno -  _ saluta la loro ospite.

 

-  _ Hey, potresti portargliela tu la colazione -  _ suggerisce Sam.

 

La ragazza lo guarda con un sorriso tranquillo sotto gli occhi segnati, mentre si prende la sua dose di brodaglia -  _ Non apprezzerebbe altrettanto! E poi sa già che io le voglio bene, quindi smettila di fare il fifone e alza il culo o ti prendo a calci. _

 

_ \- Chi altro vuoi prendere a calci? -  _ Tania entra in cucina nascondendo uno sbadiglio, persa negli abiti abbondantemente lunghi del loro ospite -  _ Buongiorno...grazie Jody per i vestiti. _

 

Sam tira un sospiro di sollievo prima di ricambiare il saluto della donna. -  _ Buongiorno...come ti senti? -  _ con i lunghi e neri capelli raccolti e gli occhi illanguiditi dal sonno è davvero attraente.

 

_ \- Stralunata -  _ risponde annusando l’aria alla ricerca della fonte del caffè -  _ ho dormito. Anche se non so come ci sono arrivata a letto… _

 

_ \- Ti ha portata Dean -  _ dice Matilde con un sorriso luminoso e sincero, mentre va a stropicciarla.

 

-  _ Beh, mi sei praticamente svenuta addosso -  _ borbotta l’uomo.

 

-  _ È vero -  _ cerca di ricordare Tania mentre ricambia l’abbraccio dell’amica - _  stavamo parlando  - _  dice guardando Dean. Ha solo un vago ricordo di quell’attimo - _  non so di cosa...ma ti ringrazio, qualsiasi cosa ci siamo detti mi sento meglio. _

 

Dean beve un altro sorso di caffè, riflettendo, poi si decide a dire con tono duro: -  _ Sentite, voi non siete… insomma… siete un pericolo pubblico, tutte e due. Però potete restare, voglio dire, non è che qualcuno qui non sia un pericolo pubblico, per cui… ma dovete dirci tutto, niente mezze misure, niente segreti, niente stronzate… o così o ve ne tornate da dove siete venute. _

 

-  _ Se posso permettermi -  _ dice Matilde continuando a stringere Tania, tanto per sicurezza -  _ credo che sia il più impacciato tentativo di riconciliazione della storia del mondo. _

 

_ \- Beh -  _ interviene con un sorriso disteso Sam -  _ è un tentativo _ _  già migliore rispetto a ieri sera, non trovi? _

 

Dean lo guarda male .  quest’idea del fratello di fare il simpatico quando lui cerca di essere risoluto è irritante!

 

Tania nasconde un sorriso stampando un bacio sulla guancia paffuta di Matilde prima di prendere la parola. -  _ Dean ha ragione. -  _ dice cercando lo sguardo del cacciatore -  _ sarà così, niente più mezze misure se ci autorizzate ad essere noi stesse in tutto e per tutto e secondo i nostri tempi...a vostro rischio e pericolo. Vi avverto -  _ vuole precisare la donna con finta serietà e strizzando uno dei verdi occhi -  _ quello che avete visto fino ad ora è nulla in confronto. A voi la decisione. _

 

Dean guarda il fratello che si stringe nelle spalle e poi Jody che lo fissa in modo alquanto eloquente.  _ \- Affare fatto. -  _ si arrende.

 


	7. 25 Settembre, Lebanon

**25 Settembre, Lebanon,  ore 17:00  
  
**

Finalmente a casa. È strano considerare il bunker già casa dopo soli pochi giorni per Tania, ma è così che si sente. Il viaggio verso Lebanon è stato tranquillo e disteso, ha rimesso in ordine la sua stanza e se ne sta seduta al tavolo psichico studiando i manuali di composizione del pannello di controllo, mordendo sovrappensiero una matita e con sguardo concentrato mentre si rigira una ciocca di capelli attorno al dito. Matilde, seduta di fianco a lei, sfoglia assorta i suoi nuovi libri per il college coi capelli raccolti in una mezza coda alta che le scopre le rasature laterali. È rincuorante quel momento di rilassatezza dopo i giorni passati.

 

_ \- Ma tu lo sapevi che negli anni ‘60 i beavers erano girati quasi solo da non professioniste di San Francisco tirate dentro dal giro hippy? Che figata! -  _ la informa la ragazza alzando gli occhi curiosi dal libro -  _ chissà se si recuperano ancora in rete. _

 

_ \- Mmm mmm -  _ borbotta la donna mentre cerca di decifrare quelle istruzioni. Gli Americani erano incasinati anche quando avevano un’organizzazione, figuriamoci adesso. Non sa cosa siano i beavers ma pare che a Matilde interessino. -  _ prova a cercare -  _ le risponde.

 

-  _ Che cosa? -  _ chiede curioso Dean che arriva dalla cucina con in mano una birra.

 

_ \- Beavers anni ‘60 -  _ risponde sovrappensiero la ragazza ticchettando con la matita sulle pagine.

 

Il cacciatore la guarda sgranando gli occhi.  _ \- Per quale diavolo di motivo dovresti guardarli? _

 

Matilde alza gli occhi dalla lettura divertita: -  _ Li studio, raggio di sole! -  _ risponde alzando la copertina in modo che riesca a leggere il titolo del manuale di  _ Porn Studies  _ della Williams.

 

_ \- Tu studi i porno? -  _ Dean la guarda come se lei gli avesse appena detto di avere una seconda vagina sulla schiena -  _ si studiano i porno, sul serio? _

 

La ragazza ride di gusto in quel suo modo che pare una cascata.

 

Tania alza lo sguardo infastidita dai suoi manuali rivolta a Dean -  _ Capisci poi che la ragazza vuole da me i riassunti? -  _ borbotta la donna con voce bassa che suona come velluto -  _ Ma ti pare si possano fare riassunti di quelle cose?  -  _ termina scuotendo la testa.

 

-  _ Quante scene! Non ti ho mai nemmeno chiesto di commentare con me i video di Casa Erotika! _

 

_ \- Non si commentano, per la miseria! -  _ Tania è sia divertita che esasperata per la passione della ragazza.

 

_ \- Si commentano sì se devi fare un’analisi semiotica!  _ \- risponde borbottando.

 

-  _ È ridicolo, è come commentare l’atto sessuale del tuo partner mentre ancora svolgi l’atto, o nell’attimo appena successivo al coito! “Hey, sei stato grande”, “Il tuo pene non ha raggiunto il massimo del turgidume, aspetta che rimedio con un’integrazione ulteriore di stimolazione”...è castrante! Il sesso è bello farlo, non commentarlo -  _ termina la donna riportando la sua concentrazione sui manuali ingegneristici.

 

Dean segue la diatriba a occhi sgranati. Quelle due lo manderanno al manicomio prima o poi!

_ \- Scusatemi - _  borbotta alzandosi dalla sedia e riparando con una certa fretta verso le camere, ma si blocca voltandosi quando sente aprirsi la porta del bunker.

 

Castiel si richiude la pesante porta metallica alle spalle e lentamente, con fatica, comincia a scendere le scale.

 

_ \- Cas! -  _ esclama il cacciatore allarmato dall’aspetto terribile dell’amico. Torna in fretta sui suoi passi per raggiungerlo.

 

Tania, spaventata dal tono di Dean, si gira a sua volta e vede l’angelo coperto di sangue che si regge a stento in piedi. -  _ Castiel! -  _ sussurra spaventata prima di andare incontro al cacciatore che regge l’amico.

 

Matilde si alza e osserva la scena alla debita distanza. L’angelo è conciato male e parecchio del sangue che ha addosso dev’essere suo. Non ha mai visto tanta preoccupazione sul volto di qualcuno come su quello di Dean in questo momento, è sbiancato e sembra che gli si stia per spegnere il sole tra le mani.

 

Dalla biblioteca giunge anche Sam che ha sentito il fratello chiamare il nome dell’angelo. Alla vista accorre anche lui, preoccupato. -  _ Cas! Cosa è successo? _

 

Dean aiuta l’amico a scendere gli ultimi gradini e sedersi senza smettere di guardarlo, lo spettacolo di quel volto massacrato dai lividi e dalle ferite, il sangue rappreso che gli cola dalla testa lungo la tempia impregnandogli i capelli, i vestiti laceri e il dolore che traspare dal fondo degli occhi marini gli tolgono il fiato dai polmoni.  

 

-  _ Sto bene...sto bene adesso, sono a casa. -  _ dice l’angelo con un filo di voce tenendo gli occhi chiusi, sollevato di essere riuscito a tornare e del forte sostegno di Dean.

 

-  _ No che non stai bene! - _  esclama Tania con voce rotta e toccando una delle ferite di Castiel sul volto tumefatto. È ridotto davvero male e mentre lo sfiora le tremano le mani. Cosa le succede? Perché sente questa agitazione, questa paura? Non può sentire già tutto questo affetto nei confronti dell’angelo dopo così pochi giorni...

 

- _  Hey Cas, guardami… -  _ Dean gli sfiora il volto con una mano anche se vorrebbe stringerglielo per obbligarlo a guardarlo ma ha paura di fargli male -  _ guardami! Ce la fai a guarire? _

 

Il suo tono è talmente preoccupato che Matilde non resiste e si avvicina posandogli una mano sulla schiena nel tentativo di calmarlo. È certa che andrà tutto bene e vorrebbe trovare il modo per dirglielo ma le parole le si rompono in gola.

 

L’angelo prova ad aprire gli occhi per rispondere al comando dell’amico, ma non ci riesce, le forze lo stanno rapidamente abbandonando, raggiungere il bunker gli ha prosciugato ogni energia e la perdita di sangue ha indebolito il suo vessillo.

 

-  _ Castiel -  _ sussurra la donna prima di posargli le mani sul viso e cominciare a curarlo. -  _ ti prego, resisti. _

 

Dean la guarda preoccupato prima di tirarsi indietro per lasciarle più spazio mentre il volto del suo angelo si distende al tocco caldo di quelle mani minute.

 

_ \- Vedrai che lo sistema -  _ lo rassicura Matilde cercando di essere il più convinta possibile, stringendolo per la vita come se l’uomo rischiasse di cadere o di venir trascinato via da un momento all’altro.

 

Dopo pochi minuti che paiono un’eternità, Castiel è più o meno di nuovo integro, anche se non in piena forma.

 

-  _ Mi dispiace -  _ continua a sussurrargli la donna con rammarico _  -  Mi dispiace...non posso fare di più, non sono abbastanza forte...mi dispiace. _

 

_ \- Ci hai fatto prendere un colpo -  _ borbotta Dean senza decidersi a rilassarsi fino a che non sente di nuovo la voce dell’angelo che finalmente apre gli occhi.

 

-  _ Sto bene. _

 

Sentendolo di nuovo sereno, la ragazza lo lascia andare e si affretta a portare via Tania che si abbandona sulla sedia appoggiata a lei. Si è davvero spaventata, come se già non fosse preoccupata per il fatto che gli angeli nel loro canale si erano inspiegabilmente azzittiti.

 

-  _ Che ti è successo, Cas? -  _ vuole sapere Sam rincuorato di vedere l’amico in sé.

 

-  _ Ho avuto... una piccola discussione in Paradiso.  _ \- informa l’angelo con voce ancora debole ma con più presenza. I suoi occhi blu sono di nuovo limpidi e sereni come sempre.

 

-  _ Piccola? -  _ dice poco convinto il cacciatore avvicinatosi all’amico -  _ sembrava ti fosse passato sopra un intero convoglio di camion. _

 

_ \- Che è successo Cas? Chi è stato? -  _ la voce di Dean quando torna a parlare è piena di rabbia e sconcerto. Si è avvicinato di un passo all’angelo ma non osa andare oltre, come se la sua presenza potesse ferirlo ancor di più.

 

-  _ Ho rifiutato di obbedire ad un loro ordine -  _ informa Castiel con semplicità guardando l’amico -  _ e non hanno gradito. _

 

_ \- Quale ordine? -  _ vuole sapere Sam preoccupato. Che possono aver chiesto a Cass perché lui si rifiutasse di obbedire? Non va bene, per nulla, quelli erano i segni di uno scontro in piena regola dove solo per miracolo è riuscito a scamparla.

 

Castiel sospira rassegnato e abbassando lo sguardo. -  _ Quando mi hanno chiamato sono andato subito ma -  _ aggiunge indurendo la voce -  _ ho chiuso la mia mente a loro. Mi hanno ordinato di farli entrare e mi sono rifiutato. _

 

_ \- E per questo ti hanno ridotto in quel modo? -  _ chiede oltraggiato Sam.

 

-  _ Il mio rifiuto è stato...abbastanza deciso. _

 

_ \- Perché? -  _ chiede Dean inquisitorio -  _ perché ci tenevano tanto e perché ti sei rifiutato? _

 

Castiel pare esitare un attimo prima di alzare lo sguardo verso Tania preoccupato. Per la donna è come una spada affilata attraverso il cuore vedere quegli occhi così blu e così tristi. - _  Per colpa mia? È stata colpa mia? -  _ chiede con un filo di voce e i lucciconi. Lo sapeva...sapeva che sarebbe successo prima o poi: il Paradiso sospetta qualcosa.

 

-  _ Non potevo rischiare che sapessero di te -  _ dice l’angelo con tono deciso e fermo. -  _ Non permetterò mai a nessuno di loro di avvicinarsi a te, dovesse costarmi la vita -  _ i suoi occhi sono ancora più blu del solito mentre sembrano accendersi in mille lampi. -  _ quelli lassù...loro non potranno mai comprendere l’umanità. Tu sei tutto ciò che dovrebbe essere una vera famiglia per me, proprio come mi hanno insegnato Dean e Sam: sei mia sorella, molto più di quanto quelli siano miei fratelli, ti proteggerò per sempre. _

 

__

__ **25 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 18:00  
  
**   


_ \- Sam -  _ perfino Matilde si rende conto di non poter prendere quel discorso di petto -  _ hai mai pensato che Dean… insomma… tende a reagire un po’ troppo con Cas? _

__

L’uomo si ferma pensieroso mentre riordina i libri accatastati sul tavolo della biblioteca. -  _ Dean è fatto così -  _ taglia corto ancora scosso per quanto successo all’amico a causa del Paradiso.

__

La ragazza capisce che quella conversazione sarà difficile.  _ \- Sì, è vero -  _ ammette sistemando la sacca che porta al fianco perché stia dritta -  _ ma è un po’ più così con lui. Intendo solo con lui -  _ sottolinea sperando che l’uomo capisca il sottinteso.

__

-  _ Dean è molto affezionato a Cas -  _ dice senza sollevare lo sguardo dai libri tra le sue mani. -  _ Insieme ne hanno passate molte, ed è uno di famiglia. Io sono suo fratello, ma Cas...è Cas, e sente di doverlo proteggere per le scelte che lui ha fatto a causa nostra. Dean...è apprensivo con le persone a cui vuole bene. _

__

Matilde riflette sulle sue parole e sul modo in cui si rifiuta di guardarla.  _ \- Bene, e non pensi che a Dean farebbe bene sentirsi… insomma, esprimere quello che prova, in qualche modo? E sapere che suo fratello non lo guarderà male per questo? _

“ _ Coi tonti è inutile usare mezze parole _ ” pensa bofonchiando nel proprio stesso cervello mentre cerca di tenere un’espressione comprensiva.

__

Sam sorride al dorso del  _ Compendio di Arti Magiche Mediorientali. - Oh lui sa che io non lo guarderei mai male, per nessuna sua scelta o azione. Se non l’ho fatto per ciò che ha combinato quando era un demone, non potrei farlo di certo adesso. Non l’ho mai giudicato, e mai lo farò. Nemmeno allora ha avuto dubbi sul fatto che io sarò sempre dalla sua parte, sempre. Anche se lui non ne vuole parlare...beh, non ce n’è bisogno con me. È con se stesso che deve parlare. _

__

Matilde sorride a quel gigante capellone che è un po’ meno ingenuo del previsto. Anche se ha un’idea del fratello che sarebbe da manuale di psicanalisi.  _ \- Sam, sei adorabile, sul serio. Però dovresti considerare l’idea che tuo fratello non sia esattamente una roccia umana. Non credo esista essere al mondo più bisognoso di approvazione… a parte Tania. _

__

Ora Sam alza lo sguardo per posarlo sulla ragazza. -  _ Oh credimi, lo so. Per questo ci  _ _ sto...lavorando. Solo che bisogna fare un passo alla volta. _

__

-0-

__

Il cacciatore sta lavando Baby con una cura maniacale e vagamente ridicola quando Matilde arriva in garage. L’unico dato apprezzabile è che in calzoncini sta molto bene.

_ \- Io credo che ci sia un nome per la patologia che porta a lavare i fari con uno spazzolino. -  _ osserva la ragazza mentre l’uomo le tira un’occhiata piccata.  _ \- Senti, posso parlarti onestamente? -  _ gli chiede prima che possa controbattere facendosi seria.

__

_ \- Certo -  _ risponde Dean tornando al suo lavoro. Tanto ha il sospetto che la ragazzina lo farebbe in ogni caso.

__

_ \- Non si ha grandi aspettative di vita in questo mestiere, vero? _

__

_ \- No. _

__

_ \- Già… a voi è andata bene, tutto sommato. _

__

Dean la guarda di traverso senza commentare, ha la sensazione che gli abbia appena dato del vecchio.

__

_ \- Cas poteva rimanerci oggi -  _ aggiunge la ragazza torturandosi le mani mentre l’uomo si fa cupo in volto -  _ Sai, la gente spesso si fa un sacco di problemi idioti perché tanto ha tempo… fino a che si ha tempo si rimandano sempre le questioni difficili. Suppongo che sia perché è più facile dirsi “ci penserò domani”. Però noi non abbiamo molto tempo, no? _

__

Dean ha posato lo spazzolino e la guarda interrogativo non capendo dove voglia andare a parare. Ha dei bellissimi occhi verdi con quelle ciglia da cerbiatto e a Matilde viene da sorridere.

 

_ \- Io stavo con un tipo una volta, poi è morto -  _ riassume -  _ comunque, mi sarebbe piaciuto avere più tempo, chessò, averlo incontrato prima o avergli detto prima certe cose o con meno paure. _

__

Dean continua a fissarla e non capisce se abbia inteso o meno. La ragazzina ha gli occhi scuri accesi di una luce vispa, per un momento gli viene il dubbio gli voglia strappare qualche confessione sul loro rapporto. Spera di sbagliarsi perché sarebbe imbarazzante doverla deludere.

__

_ \- Quello che voglio dire è: se Cas morisse domani o se tu morissi domani, onestamente, pensi che gli avresti detto tutto quello che vorresti dirgli? _

__

Il cacciatore non cambia espressione anche se la sorpresa che prova è sincera, solo un leggerissimo rossore gli ha preso gli zigomi.

 

Matilde se ne accorge e sorride avvicinandosi ad accarezzargli un braccio.

_ \- Hey, guarda che puoi respirare e va tutto bene. -  _ dice e gli stampa un bacio sulla guancia prima di andarsene abbandonandolo ai suoi pensieri.

__

Dean resta ancora un momento immobile fissando il vuoto e cercando di recuperare il controllo del battito cardiaco.

Cas poteva davvero restarci secco. Quante volte è già successo? Quante volte ha rischiato di non vederlo tornare? Chiude gli occhi deglutendo a vuoto mentre si sente la faccia in fiamme. Adesso andrà di là e si farà dire da Cas chi cazzo è stato, vuole i nomi e vuole tirarli giù dalle loro fottute nuvole… invece resta immobile coi pugni chiusi e lo stomaco che gli si è rivoltato contro. Perché adesso si sente sprofondare all’idea di parlargli?

È colpa di quelle maledette ragazzine: sono arrivate, hanno fatto un casino assurdo e adesso Cas si è fatto quasi ammazzare per… niente, non ce la fa a prendersela con loro.  Piuttosto con quel cretino di un angelo: perché è andato da solo? Lo sapeva, lo sapeva benissimo che stava rischiando, e perché ha dovuto fare l’eroe, cazzo! Ecco che cosa vorrebbe dirgli, vorrebbe dirgli:  _ “stupido angelo smettila di comportarti da idiota!” _ . Si alza mandando lo sgabello gambe all’aria e ne approfitta per prendersela col povero legno inanimato tirandogli un calcio che, a essere onesti, fa più male al suo piede che a lui. Ma questo non esaurisce il bisogno di menare qualcosa. Dove sono i mostri quando servono?

__

-0-

__

Tania è seduta al tavolo in cucina e fissa Castiel....che fissa Tania. Quella piccola creatura sembra così fragile ma il potere che ha visto dentro di lei è davvero complesso. Può vedere la preoccupazione in quegli occhi così verdi, troppo grandi per il volto ovale, paiono segnati dalla fatica, e infatti le parole dell’angelo l’hanno stupita e spaventata, si sente felice e disperata, vorrebbe abbracciarlo e prenderlo a testate.

-  _ Castiel...io non voglio che succeda di nuovo, non avresti dovuto rischiare così tanto per me -  _ dice la donna con tristezza.

__

-  _ Certo che devo. -  _ risponde l’angelo -  _ Loro non accetterebbero mai la tua esistenza, non ascolterebbero nemmeno ragione. -  _ e sa che è vero. La conosce da poco e già l’idea di perderla lo fa soffocare. È questo che provano i Winchester all’idea di perdere l’altro? È questo quello che si chiama amore fraterno?

__

_ \- Lo so...è sempre stato uno dei rischi della mia esistenza, essere scoperta...non avresti dovuto esporti in quel modo per me.  _ \- Tania abbassa gli occhi, non si perdonerebbe mai se per colpa sua quella meravigliosa stella dovesse spegnersi.

__

_ \- Angelo, ti vieto di ascoltare questa squilibrata! -  _ interviene Matilde entrando in cucina e abbracciando da dietro Castiel -  _ Grazie! -  _ dice dandogli un bacio sulla guancia e poi rivolgersi a Tania in tono di rimprovero -  _ questo si fa quando ti salvano il culo, si dice grazie, non si borbotta! _

__

La donna si sente arrossire. Ovvio che è grata, ma è anche tanto spaventata, e lei non è mai così tanto spaventata...tranne quando Matilde rischia la vita. -  _ Ho solo...paura -  _ ammette infine.

__

-  _ È normale avere paura, i nostri fratelli in Paradiso sono...un po’ stronzi, e non esiterebbero a eliminarti -  _ dice Castiel riprendendosi dall’esternazione affettiva della ragazza che ora lo guarda stranita.

__

-  _ Non ho paura per me, ho paura per te! -  _ esclama Tania rivolta al “fratello”. -  _ E ho paura per Dean, impulsivo com’è, e per Sam che deve sempre cercare di salvare tutti, e per Mati che è così giovane… _

__

_ \- Respira, o ti verrà un infarto -  _ la prende in giro Matilde che intanto ha tirato fuori un paio di melanzane e un coltello.

__

- _ Tania - _  comincia Castiel con un lieve sorriso che gli apre il volto, -  _ benvenuta in famiglia. Ci si prende cura gli uni degli altri. Nella famiglia qui sulla terra, naturalmente, in Paradiso...ognuno per sé. _

__

La donna lo guarda commossa. Famiglia. È un concetto con cui deve fare conoscenza.

__

Il telefono di Matilde squilla e la ragazza posa il coltello per leggere il messaggio, poi lo rimette in tasca e prende la parola dopo un attimo di silenzio -  _ domani devo andare a Lawrence -  _ dice -  _ devo… recuperare dei materiali per lo studio. _

__

Con Tania non hanno ancora parlato di come gestire quella situazione. - _ Ti accompagno -  _ esclama la donna felice di poter prendere aria e pensare lucidamente, ma l’entusiasmo le viene smorzato dalla ragazza.

__

_ \- Non c’è bisogno se Cas mi può prestare la macchina… _

__

La guarda interdetta -  _ Scordatelo che ti lasci andare da sola. Vengo con te. _

__

Sospira di fronte all’insistenza dell’amica -  _ sei l’angioletto più rompiscatole del creato, lo sai? _

__

Annuisce, senza cedere di una virgola, con cipiglio da testona. - _ Si, e sai benissimo che in un modo o nell’altro io verrò con te. _

__

_ \- Certo che lo so. Ma -  _ dice voltandosi e brandendo il coltello con fare minaccioso -  _ non fare la stronza. _

__

_ \- Seriamente, direi che ho dato prova di enorme autocontrollo, che normalmente non ho, per cui io vengo, chiaro? _

Tania ha capito benissimo perchè non la vuole tra i piedi...figurarsi se non la tiene d’occhio! Castiel ora guarda entrambe incuriosito, indeciso se chiedere o meno cosa succede.

__

_ \- Devo chiamare mia mamma dopo -  _ si affretta a cambiare discorso Matilde. Non vede l’espressione dell’angelo a cui dà la schiena ma sa di essere diventata rossa come un peperone e il pensiero del giorno dopo la mette troppo in agitazione.

__

_ \- Castiel… _ \- comincia la donna con tono calmo e disteso, -  _ ci scusi un attimo? Vorrei parlare da sola con Matilde. _

__

_ \- Va bene -  _ dice l’angelo alzandosi dalla sedia e uscendo dalla cucina. Che meraviglia che sia un angelo e non un uomo normale, Dean o Sam non sarebbero mai usciti dalla stanza senza fare domande.

__

Tania si alza e si avvicina all’amica. -  _ Era lui vero al cellulare? -  _ chiede calma sperando che la ragazza non si senta inquisita.

__

-  _ I docenti universitari non mandano sms, Sherlock -  _ risponde Matilde finendo con le melanzane e andando a recuperare una padella -  _ a volte rispondono alla mail, in genere dopo mesi che li tampini -  _ borbotta curando di non farsi vedere in faccia dall’amica che decide di ignorare la palata di acidità con cui le ha risposto.

__

-  _ Lasciami venire con te, prometto che non mordo… _

__

_ \- Se lo sfiori ti ammazzo -  _ borbotta a mezza voce.

__

- _ Ti fidi così poco di me? -  _ chiede triste all’amica.  -  _ Non voglio fargli nulla, solo...mettere in chiaro un paio di cosette. Poi vi lascio soli. _

__

Matilde è esasperata dagli occhioni da povero cane bastonato dell’amica. Sapeva dall’inizio che era una battaglia persa.

_ \- Massì, Cielo, vieni! -  _ cede accendendo il fornello.

 

**25 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 19:00 e 20:30  
  
**   


Tania è nella sua stanza, soddisfatta di aver strappato a Matilde il permesso per andare a Lawrence con lei l’indomani. Le ha promesso che avrebbe fatto la brava ma...non è propriamente sicura che ci riuscirà. Sta sistemando gli acquisti del giorno prima mentre sente bussare alla porta.

-  _ Avanti. _

Dean entra in stanza portando in dono mezza bottiglia di bourbon e due bicchieri che mostra in modo piuttosto eloquente alla donna, strappandole uno sguardo sorpreso. Ha i capelli scuri raccolti e sul suo viso sembrano rimasti solo i grandi occhi verdi. Sarebbe stupenda se non andasse in giro vestita come una piccola nerd.

La donna solleva le spalle: -  _ Perché no, un goccetto ogni tanto fa bene -  _ peccato che non sia propriamente l’orario migliore.

-  _ Già! -  _ risponde sedendosi sul letto e chiedendosi se mezza bottiglia sia definibile “un goccetto”  _ \-  carine! -  _ aggiunge notando un paio di slip in pizzo nero. Tania fa finta di nulla, il suo intimo è sparso ovunque tra letto e cassettiera...pazienza, non ha senso vergognarsi. Si siede sul basso baule ai piedi del letto allungando la mano per prendere il bicchiere.

-  _ Senti -  _ inizia un po’ incerto il cacciatore -  _ tu, sì beh, sei… sei la cosa più simile a un angelo che non voglia uccidere ora… tranne Cas. -  _ borbotta.

-  _ Strano...per un attimo invece io avrei voluto prendere a testate anche Castiel -  _ lo informa prendendo un sorso di liquore che le manda in fiamme lo stomaco vuoto. -  _ E per quanto riguarda l’uccidere angeli...mettiti in fila. So farlo molto bene, e ne ho una voglia matta. _

-  _ Uhm -  _ Dean rimugina su qualcosa ,  ma si limita a bere senza rispondere. 

 

La donna lo osserva per un momento. Il cacciatore pare davvero a pezzi e quegli occhi bellissimi sono preoccupati, accentuando le rughette d’espressione. -  _ Cosa c’è, Dean? -  _ chiede distogliendo lo sguardo. Lo conosce abbastanza da sapere che se non si sente osservato è un pochino più loquace.

-  _ Io, ecco… tu sei un mezzo angelo, giusto? E Matilde è un mezzo demone, circa… comunque non è una santa, ecco. Però tu le vuoi bene, no? -  _ chiede fissando con ostinazione il proprio bicchiere prima di svuotarlo.

Tania lo guarda leggermente interdetta. -  _ Beh...lei non è propriamente un mezzo demone, ma si, non è una santa. E sì, le voglio molto bene, diciamo che...è stata la mia salvezza in un momento particolarmente penoso. _

Dean sembra ponderare quelle parole prima di riempirsi di nuovo il bicchiere e svuotarlo in un colpo.  _ \- Tu e Cas avete fatto sesso? Cioè, sesso angelico…  _ \- chiede voltandosi all’improvviso e fissandola.

Tania rimane immobilizzata nell’atto di portarsi il bicchiere alle labbra. Gli occhi dell’uomo sono rossi a causa dell’alcol e terribilmente seri, adesso, mentre lei è sicura di essere arrossita.

-  _ Ok -  _ comincia a dirgli posando il suo bicchiere e togliendo quello dalle mani di Dean. - _  forse questo è abbastanza -  _ prende anche la bottiglia e la posa lontano. -  _ Da dove ti viene questo folle pensiero? _

_ \- Beh, tutta quella storia dell’averti “toccata”... e per come si comporta, sembra una liceale alla prima cotta! _

_ \- Dean, toccare l’anima non è esattamente fare sesso angelico. Sì, è un atto molto intimo di condivisione, ma che ha più a che fare con...hai presente quando guardi un tramonto e ti senti in comunione con il tutto? Oppure...ecco sì, come quando sei al volante di Baby e sei libero di poter premere sull’acceleratore e ti senti tutt’uno con la strada? _

_ \- Mi stai dicendo che non era sesso ma amore? -  _ chiede con la voce appena strozzata l’uomo.

-  _ Cosa? No! O meglio...tu ami Sam? Come fratello intendo. _

_ \- No! -  _ risponde Dean schifato -  _ ma è diverso… gli angeli sono tutti fratelli e girano i filmini porno sulle nuvolette… _

-  _ Oddio Dean! -  _ la donna si prende il volto tra le mani -  _ Concentrati! Tu ami Sam COME fratello, in modo fraterno, vero? Si certo...bene, è lo stesso fra me e Cas, ok? Sarò anche metà angelo, ma l’altra metà è umana, per dio! Non abbiamo fatto sesso! Cribbio! _

Dean si riprende il bicchiere e raggiunge la bottiglia ignorando lo sguardo di Tania, ma decide di non usare il bicchiere dando una lunga sorsata.  _ \- Però Cas ti ama. E per lui non vuol dire niente la storia dell’amore fraterno. -  _ sottolinea.

La donna si alza e gli toglie di nuovo la bottiglia dalle mani, posandola sul baule. -  _ Dean -  _ dice afferrandogli le braccia e cercando i suoi occhi. -  _ Cas ha passato tantissimo tempo sulla Terra, al tuo fianco e a quello di Sam. Ha imparato cosa sono i sentimenti e le differenze tra la sua famiglia e la vostra. Quando ha detto che per lui sono una sorella...intende come tu e Sam siete fratelli, posso assicurartelo. Gli angeli...sono anaffettivi tra di loro, ma Cas, lui ha imparato cosa sono i sentimenti, le emozioni, e ha imparato a distinguerli. È sempre amore, ma fraterno. _

Gli occhi di Dean mentre fissa quelli di Tania hanno qualcosa di malinconico e una domanda gli resta bloccata da qualche parte nei pensieri, incapace di formularla.

La donna si sente perdere in quegli occhi così tristi e verdi. Vorrebbe fare in modo che l’uomo non si sentisse così combattuto.

-  _ Dean, non avere così paura. -  _ gli dice abbassando la voce -  _ non tenerti tutto dentro, sempre, senza mai condividere con gli altri. Dean...non sei solo. _

Il cacciatore la guarda ancora un momento e per tutta risposta l’abbraccia. È un attimo solo, poi si volta e se ne va. La sorpresa della donna è totale, tanto da rimanere immobile come una statua ignorando il fatto che quel gesto le ha provocato quei caldi brividi allo stomaco. Poi si gira a guardare la porta aperta, commossa. Se avesse immaginato che stare con quegli uomini avrebbe significato tutta quella fatica emotiva, avrebbe mandato a quel paese Chuck e tutta l’Organizzazione tempo prima. Barcollando, raggiunge la bottiglia e si attacca al suo collo infiammandosi lo stomaco.

-0-

Come sono solide e sicure le pareti del bunker. Per Tania sono la sicurezza di arrivare fino in cucina, visto che si sente un po’ traballante. Dannazione al bourbon! Quando entra in cucina deve staccarsi dal muro per raggiungere il tavolo, ma ci riesce con una certa dignità senza ondeggiare troppo. Basta bere a stomaco vuoto. Si siede e lancia un’occhiataccia a Dean che pare non soffrire come lei per quanto ha bevuto. -  _ Basta goccetti… _ \- gli dice con voce leggermente roca. -  _ voglio cioccolato -  _ sussurra cercando di mantenere la schiena dritta.

-  _ Se fai la brava c’è una barretta dopo cena -  _ risponde Matilde mettendole davanti un piatto di pasta con le melanzane, ricetta originale come la fa suo padre.

Dean la guarda con un sorriso sghembo, regge male l’angioletto.

-  _ Che succede? -  _ chiede Sam ai due in evidente stato alterato prima che Matilde posi un piatto anche davanti a lui.

-  _ C’era mezza bottiglia di bourbon abbandonata in camera mia -  _ dice Tania odiando Dean che se la ghigna. -  _ ora non c’è più. _

Il minore guarda prima la donna e poi il fratello in cerca di una spiegazione.

-  _ Bere da soli è triste, amico -  _ borbotta il maggiore mentre Matilde scuote la testa sconsolata.

_ \- Mangia che è meglio! -  _ dice la ragazza indicando il piatto davanti alla faccia di Tania -  _ almeno metti qualcosa nello stomaco… _

La donna guarda la pasta...ma l’odore non sembra piacere all’alcol nel suo stomaco. -  _ Pane -  _ dice cercando di alzarsi dalla sedia per recuperare una fetta di pane da sandwich dalla dispensa ma Matilde la precede -  _ ferma lì! -  _ la blocca andando a recuperarglielo.

Tania in quel momento odia davvero Dean che mangia in modo vergognoso. Quell’uomo ha uno stomaco disumano. Sam guarda con disapprovazione entrambi mentre scuote la testa e si gusta la cena. Bene, suo fratello ha già cominciato a rovinarla…

_ \- Dov’è l’angelo? -  _ butta lì Matilde con nonchalance.

-  _ L’ho visto uscire mentre ero in garage a lavare la sua macchina -  _ dice Sam.

La ragazza annuisce sbirciando Dean che ha abbassato gli occhi. Ed ecco spiegata l’altra mezza bottiglia…

Tania sbocconcella la fetta di pane e in effetti comincia ad andare meglio. Certo che quell’uomo beve un pessimo bourbon.

 

La ragazzina la fissa indecisa. Poi si allunga sul tavolo per prendere la bottiglia d’acqua facendole cadere, poco incidentalmente, un bicchiere pieno sulla maglietta.

_ \- Ops… _

La donna boccheggia: è pure gelata! -  _ Matilde! Fredda! -  _ cerca di alzarsi ma è ancora decisamente instabile sulle gambe e si appoggia al tavolo.

_ \- Ti vado a prendere un cambio -  _ si offre veloce Matilde -  _ Dean, vieni a darmi una mano! _

_ \- Cosa…? -  _ protesta il cacciatore prima di incontrare lo sguardo esplicito della ragazza.

-  _ Piccola viperetta...vado da sola a cambiarmi, grazie.  _ \- borbotta la donna barcollando verso il corridoio. - _  Dean ti odio...e odio anche te, Matilde. _

La ragazza si risiede fissando Sam: -  _ Beh, hai intenzione di lasciarla rotolare per il corridoio fino a che non imbocca la porta giusta o vai a darle una mano? _

L’uomo la guarda storto -  _ Ragazzina, non so a che gioco stai giocando, ma non si fa così! _

Matilde gli sorride con la massima innocenza possibile mentre Dean allunga la mano afferrando il piatto di Tania. Con un sospiro esasperato, il cacciatore si alza dal tavolo e segue la donna che trova appoggiata al muro mentre respira piano a occhi chiusi. -  _ Hey -  _ le dice con voce atona -  _ dai, ti do una mano. _

Tania non protesta quando Sam la sostiene avvolgendole la vita: è decisamente più stabile del muro. - _ Grazie -  _ biascica riconoscente.

Il corpo della donna è così minuto e leggero che quasi non ne avverte il peso mentre la regge conducendola lungo il corridoio. Il suo calore, il suo profumo, sono così inebrianti da far quasi girare la testa all’uomo e risvegliano in lui sensazioni da troppo tempo sopite. Il suo cuore ha preso a battere incontrollato nel petto e si trova a pensare a come sarebbe sentire quel corpo caldo e morbido contro il suo, curioso di scoprirne il sapore.

Quando raggiungono la stanza della donna, la guida fino al letto sul quale la fa sedere.

-  _ Tutto bene? - _  chiede accucciandosi davanti a lei.

-  _ Stavo meglio prima -  _ dice la donna.

-  _ Perché hai bevuto con mio fratello? -  _ Sam non sa se ridere o risentirsene.

-  _ Perché pareve averne bisogno. _

Quelle parole colpiscono Sam. Poche, biascicate, ma che dicono tanto, sia su Dean che su Tania, splendida donna incredibilmente problematica. -  _ Poteva ubriacarsi tranquillamente da solo, sai? _

_ \- Si, ma non sarebbe stato lo stesso. Lo sai vero che quella viperette mi ha rovesciato apposta l’acqua addosso? -  _ sbotta la donna guardando l’uomo negli occhi. -  _ tra lei e Dean sono i peggiori Dottor Stranamore del mondo. _

_ \- Cosa? -  _ chiede sorridendo.

-  _ Ma si! Lei con i suoi patetici tentativi di lasciarci da soli, e tuo fratello che continua a chiedermi se faccio sul serio con te prima di uscirne con la domanda se ho fatto sesso con Castiel! Con Castiel! _

_ \- Co...cosa ti ha chiesto? - _  esclama scioccato. Questo è troppo, avrebbe fatto un discorsetto a quei due il prima possibile. Però non può fare a meno di pensare a Tania e a sé stesso insieme. In realtà ci pensa da tanto tempo. Si ritrova a sorridere rendendosi conto che qualche idiota ha deciso di volerli assieme, cosa che forse succederà, ma in modo più...naturale.

-  _ È meglio se ti sdrai e riposi un po’ -  _ dice alla donna spingendola delicatamente sul materasso.

-  _ Io non ho fatto sesso con Castiel -  _ vuole fargli sapere.

 

-  _ Lo so, tranquilla. -  _ la rassicura dolcemente Sam.

-  _ Bene. Ti sta bene la barba, lo sai? -  _ dice allungando una mano ad accarezzargliela.-  _ mi piace la barba. _

Sam la guarda sentendo un piacevole brivido là dove la sua mano lo ha toccato. Tania sta già addormentandosi, così è sicuro che non possa sentirlo quando le accarezza i capelli -  _ E a me piaci tu. Buona notte, Tania. -  _ le posa un bacio delicato sulla tempia e la lascia da sola.

Uscendo dalla stanza prende la bottiglia vuota e i due bicchieri che riporta in cucina, lasciandoli sul tavolo davanti al fratello. -  _ Le chiedi se ha fatto sesso con Castiel, ma sei serio? -  _ chiede a Dean scuotendo la testa e andandosene verso la biblioteca. Ha davanti una lunga notte insonne di lavoro sui libri.

  
  



	8. 26 Settembre

**26 Settembre, ore 7:00**

 

Dean ha preparato il caffè e sta scaldando del latte in un pentolino. Il latte a dire il vero è per Matilde, lui nel caffè ci metterà un goccio di bourbon per farsi passare il mal di testa.

Dove si sarà cacciato l’angelo ora?

 

_- Buongiorno._

 

_\- Hey! Ben svegliata. Caffè?_ - chiede alla donna appena entrata. L’aspetto scarmigliato del dopo sbornia le dona: i capelli le cadono scomposti sul volto sfuggendo all’elastico e il pallore eccessivo fa risaltare il verde intenso degli occhi enormi.

 

_- Ben svegliata un corno e si, caffè, grazie_ - risponde Tania guardandolo di straforo. Poi pare ripensarci e si avvicina all’uomo _- questa volta chi mi ha portato a letto?_

 

Dean la guarda stupito poi ride scuotendo la testa: -  _Devi andarci più piano con l’alcol, angioletto! Ti ci ha portato Sammy._

 

La donna impallidisce e si porta la mano alla bocca. Sa com’è quando è ubriaca...un pericolo ambulante. _\- Oh mio dio...cosa ho detto? Ho fatto qualcosa?_

 

_\- Hey, io non c’ero!_ - si tira indietro divertito -  _ma Sammy sembrava davvero sconvolto!_

 

_\- Sconvolto? No...io_ \- Tania ha mal di testa, nausea, e il non sapere la sta decisamente facendo uscire di testa. Improvvisamente si sente bruciare gli occhi. E se ha detto qualcosa di...stupido? Di orrendo?

 

Preoccupato dal suo sguardo terrorizzato si affretta a tranquillizzarla: -  _Sto scherzando! Stai tranquilla, non è successo niente! Sei crollata addormentata e basta._

 

Tania lo guarda inorridita, le trema il labbro. _- Idiota…-_ sussurra prima di ridere nervosamente -  _Dean, tu mi uccidi così._

 

Quella cosina che ha calpestato un cranio due notti prima adesso è in crisi nera per l’idea di aver detto qualcosa di sbagliato al suo fratellino. - _Oh maddai!_ - bofonchia il cacciatore abbracciandola - _Stai tranquillo, angioletto, Sammy ha perso la brocca per te…_

 

Tra l’abbraccio del cacciatore e le sue parole, Tania si sente effettivamente tranquillizzata. Certo è strano farsi abbracciare da Dean, ma è piacevolmente rassicurante, anche se imbarazzante: è così caldo e solido - _Caffé_ …- dice tra le sue braccia forti ridendo.

 

_- Anch’io caffè!_ - esclama Matilde saltellando verso Tania con l’asciugamano ancora in testa e il vestito scollato che ondeggia da tutte le parti - _e abbracci!_  - aggiunge afferrandola al volo.

 

_- Buongiorno orsacchiotta._

 

Matilde schiaccia il volto della donna contro di sé prima di staccarsi e saltellare verso Dean abbracciandolo -  _buongiorno raggio di sole!_

 

Il cacciatore rimane perplesso e un po’ rigido, ci vorrà del tempo prima che si abitui a tutte queste effusioni.

_- Ho scaldato il latte_ - borbotta… se almeno evitassero di prima mattina di abbracciarlo con quei seni che ondeggiano occhieggiando dalla scollatura -  _vado a lavarmi…_ - aggiunge sparendo nel corridoio proprio mentre Sam sopraggiunge dalla biblioteca sbadigliando.

 

-  _Buongiorno -_  dice alle donne dirigendosi direttamente verso la brocca del caffè.

 

_- Buongiorno! -_  gli risponde con un sorriso Matilde dal tavolo prima di lasciare la cucina.

 

- _Hey_ - lo saluta Tania solo leggermente in imbarazzo prima di vedere le occhiaie e gli occhi rossi dell’uomo.-  _ma non hai dormito?_ - chiede preoccupata.

 

_- Mi sono messo a lavorare sui libri e ho perso la cognizione del tempo_ - Sam la osserva - _Tu invece come stai?_

 

- _Mi scoppia la testa…_ - si lamenta sorridendo appena -  _non berrò più bourbon scadente a stomaco vuoto! Mi hai portato tu in camera? Grazie...dopo l’acqua addosso ho il nulla più totale nella testa._

 

Mentre sorseggia il caffè, Sam è molto grato di quell’informazione -  _Non ci saresti arrivata da sola_ - sorride.

 

- _Dovresti riposare invece di bere caffè_ - Sam è carino anche quando è sfinito e la maglietta cade in modo perfetto sul quel torace immenso. -  _Avrei dovuto occuparmene io della biblioteca...scusa._

 

_\- Mi piacciono i libri, son felice di aiutarti._

 

I loro occhi si incontrano e il cuore di Tania ha un tuffo prima di mettersi a battere impazzito. Quegli occhi sono così gentili, buoni...

- _Io...devo andare a prepararmi, devo accompagnare Matilde a Lawrence. -_  fa per indietreggiare ma la mano di Sam afferra la sua, bloccandola come impietrita. È un attimo e le labbra dell’uomo premono sulle sue. _“Sa di caffè”_ pensa prima di abbandonarsi al bacio e di non pensare più a nulla.

 

Non sa cosa gli sia preso, sa solo che il desiderio di conoscere quelle labbra, di scoprire com’è possederle è così impellente da renderlo invadente e prepotente. Non chiede il permesso, non aspetta il consenso della donna per approfondire quel bacio ed entrarle con la lingua in bocca, mordendole le labbra, facendole sue, per cui la risposta di quella piccola creatura, il suo accoglierlo arrendevole ma con altrettanta voglia di lui gli accende un fuoco dentro quasi indomabile, ed è con un enorme sforzo se non l’afferra per posarla sul bancone della cucina e seguire quel travolgente sentimento. Passano secondi? Minuti? Non ne ha idea, sa solo che quando si staccano ha lo stesso sorriso che c’è sul volto della donna.

-  _Ora è un buongiorno -_  dice Sam con voce arrochita prima di allontanarsi per ritornare in biblioteca.

 

Tania rimane a fissare l’uomo fino a quando non scompare senza smettere di sorridere, sentendosi viva come non le è mai capitato prima, accaldata e affannata.

_- Ci puoi giurare!_

 

 

**26 Settembre,  Lebanon, ore 8:00  
  
  
**

Tania esce dalla sua stanza dove si è preparata per la giornata a Lawrence. S’è messa in tiro, non perché nervosa a causa dell’incontro con un demone, ma semplicemente per intimorirlo su più fronti. Matilde ha le sue libertà, prende le sue decisioni, ma ciò non toglie che la donna si preoccupi per lei, e farà di tutto per proteggerla, che la giovane lo voglia oppure no, e questo comporta mettere in chiaro alcune cosette con quell’essere, e presentarsi bene è indispensabile.

Si avvicina alla stanza della ragazza bussando. -  _ Sei pronta tesoro? _

 

_ \- Sì, un minuto! -  _ dalla porta chiusa arrivano il profumo d’incenso e la musica: De Andrè sta cantando la  _ Buona Novella _  mentre Matilde finisce di passarsi il kajal sugli occhi. A dire il vero lo ha già messo e tolto tre volte.  

 

-  _ Oh andiamo! -  _ esclama la donna aprendo la porta ed entrando nella stanza. Basta uno sguardo d’insieme per capire quanto sia nervosa Matilde: i pochi vestiti che si è portata dietro sono sparsi sul letto, le boccette d’olio e le pietre giacciono sul pavimento come se la ragazza avesse appena finito di meditare, aperto sul tavolino, sopra una pila di libri e quaderni, un diario mostra le pagine al soffitto. Pare sia passato un uragano, e la giovane è tutta un muoversi a scatti.

 

-  _ Mati...non è il caso di essere così agitata: sei stupenda, sei brillante, e quell’essere non merita tutta questa agitazione. -  _ le dice meritandosi un’occhiataccia.

 

La ragazza afferra al volo la borsa ampia di stoffa blu: -  _ Quale agitazione? -  _ risponde uscendo in fretta dalla stanza prima che la donna possa rispondere.

 

Tania sorride mentre le sta dietro. Prima di andare al garage passano in biblioteca dove i fratelli si sono rintanati a lavorare. -  _ Winchester-  _ dice salendo i tre scalini della sala della guerra, -  _ io e Matilde andiamo. Per qualunque cosa, chiamate. _

 

I due uomini sono entrambi su di un tavolo diverso: Sam circondato da libri e schede, Dean al computer con una birra in mano. Alza gli occhi dal computer guardando le due donne sovrappensiero: sembra stiano andando a una festa e il contrasto tra i loro modi di vestire le rende assurde. La ragazzina porta lo stesso abito lungo, tagliato sotto il seno in bella mostra che indossava a colazione che la fa sembrare una primavera incinta e sanguinante per tutti i fiori stampati sullo sfondo rosso e il modo in cui le cade gonfiandosi sul ventre;  Tania invece è così delicata nella stoffa chiara, sofisticata e morbida, che sembra il modello della grazia femminile.

-  _ Prendete le birre -  _ dice in un lampo di lucidità ricordando la scorta quasi esaurita.

 

_ \- Certo! -  _ risponde in fretta Matilde avviandosi verso l’uscita. Tania alza gli occhi al cielo sia per la ragazza che per la richiesta del cacciatore; poi lo sguardo le cade su Sam che la fissa sorridendo, un sorriso che le fa battere forte il cuore e che ricambia arrossendo prima di avviarsi verso la macchina tacchettando con l’ampia gonna a cerchio dai colori chiari in contrasto con le linee nere che le arriva al ginocchio e la camicetta bianca a mezze maniche semplice e morbida.

 

Sam sa di essere ormai spacciato, sul serio. Quella piccola donna italiana, con quella pelle così diafana, quegli occhi così verdi, quei capelli così morbidi, quel modo di mordersi il labbro quando è concentrata, la sua voce… tutto di lei lo attrae, e come se non bastasse è anche intelligente, sexy, decisa ma allo stesso tempo ha un non so che di innocente e delicato che gli fa venire voglia di proteggerla. Non sa cosa succederà, né dove porterà quella storia, sa solo che è inesorabilmente, indiscutibilmente fottuto. Francamente però non gli importa, non si sentiva così felice da...sempre. Cerca di nascondere un sospiro involontario con un colpo di tosse prima di tornare ai suoi libri.

 

_ \- Vedi di tornare sulla terra -  _ lo rimbecca Dean divertito.

 

-  _ Oh sta zitto! -  _ ribatte il fratello con un semi sorriso.

 

_ \- Fammi indovinare, l’angioletto ha apprezzato quel sorriso da scemo? O sono stati gli occhioni da cucciolotto? -  _ insiste ammiccante il fratello.

 

Sam lo ignora continuando a scorrere i libri e a sfogliarli sorridendo, ripensando al calore del corpo della donna e al suo profumo. Non importa, Dean può fare l’idiota quanto gli pare oggi, nulla può toccarlo.

 

_ \- Oh-oh! -  _ esclama entusiasta Dean -  _ dimmi che avete almeno usato le protezioni, sono troppo giovane per diventare zio! _

 

Però questo sortisce qualche effetto su Sam che arrossisce e alza gli occhi al cielo: -  _ Eddai! Non tutto è sempre e solo sesso, Dean! _

 

_ \- Ma è anche sesso, Sammy! -  _ esclama Dean -  _ C’è stato del sesso, vero? -  _ aggiunge serio.

 

Il fratello butta indietro la testa esasperato -  _ No! Non ancora! _

 

_ \- Ma… -  _ lo esorta Dean perché sa che c’è un “ma” nascosto nelle parole del fratello.

 

Oddio, a Sam non piace parlare di quelle cose con il fratello, specie perché non comprende il concetto di “amore” e di “relazione” come lo intende lui. -  _ Ma non voglio correre, non con lei. Non so nemmeno se… _

 

_ \- Oh ma dai, Sammy! Quella ragazza è cotta… -  _ lo interrompe Dean -  _ lo vedrebbe anche un cieco! _

 

Ora Sam fissa immobile il tavolo di fronte a lui. Come può spiegare al fratello che è proprio per questo che ha paura di buttarsi? Dannazione, ormai l’ha capito, è innamorato di Tania, ne ha bisogno e pare ricambiato, ma come fanno? Hanno una vita di merda, e poi lei per quanto potrà rimanere lì in America? Lasciarsi andare per poi cosa, soffrire? -  _ È complicato… -  _ è tutto quello che riesce a dire al fratello.

 

Adesso Dean è diventato serio: - A _ scoltami bene, Sammy: tu sei vecchio. E non diventerai più giovane domani, potresti essere già morto domani, quindi non perdere tempo con quella ragazza. Le cose sono molto semplici: lei ti piace, tu le piaci, quindi non fare lo scemo. E se lei non rientrasse più da quella porta? Ci hai pensato? Ti sentiresti a posto con te stesso, avresti usato bene il tempo con lei? No! Non lo avresti fatto! -  _ lo rimprovera, ricordando il discorso della ragazzina.

 

Sam non vuole nemmeno pensare a quando Tania non entrerà più da quella porta. Ecco perché non è giusto, non c’è nulla di giusto.  -  _ Dean, non c’è nulla di semplice perchè non  è che mi piace, me ne sono innamorato, e non voglio...non voglio più soffrire. Non è giusto che soffra lei. _

 

Dean scuote la testa esasperato, a volte proprio non riesce a capire cos’abbia suo fratello nella testa.

Alza le mani sconfitto: -  _ Come ti pare, ma stai perdendo un’occasione, Sam, una di quelle che non ricapitano spesso… _

 

**da Cas a Dean:**

_ “Hey, sono nel bosco, ho trovato un alveare” _

 

Dean legge il messaggio con un mezzo sorriso. Quell’angelo a volte è davvero assurdo.

 

-  _ È Cas? -  _ chiede Sam per cambiare argomento e vedendo l’espressione del fratello.

 

-  _ Uh? -  _ Dean alza lo sguardo risvegliato dalla domanda del fratello -  _ sì, ha trovato un alveare. -  _ riferisce senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso.

 

Sam lo guarda pensieroso. -  _ Sai - _  riferisce -  _ quando ieri ho ripulito la sua macchina ho notato che ha perso davvero molto sangue, mi chiedo come abbia fatto a ritornare a casa conciato in quel modo…-  _ riflette senza distogliere gli occhi da Dean. -  _ Tania l’ha curato, ma non credo che il suo potere di guarigione sia potente come quello di un angelo vero, e Cas è andato via praticamente subito...spero stia bene. _

 

Il sorriso scompare dal volto del cacciatore e sembra riflettere su quello che il fratello gli ha detto.  _ \- Lo avrebbe detto se avesse bisogno… -  _ borbotta poco convinto. Come se Cas non avesse mai mentito al riguardo!

 

-  _ Dici? -  _ risponde distogliendo lo sguardo. -  _ In quello è proprio come noi, va tutto bene finché non crolliamo. Inoltre...non credo che gli angeli l’abbiano propriamente lasciato andare. _

 

_ \- Credi che dovremmo andare a cercarlo? -  _ chiede Dean poco convinto.

 

-  _ Beh, almeno uno di noi due dovrebbe -  _ asserisce Sam.

 

_ \- Hai ragione -  _ annuisce convinto -  _ fammi sapere quando lo trovi -  _ borbotta riparando in cucina. Sam però non molla. Alzandosi segue il fratello. -  _ Oh andiamo Dean! Voi due dovete chiarire alcune cose, e vedete di farlo in fretta perché la tua assurda gelosia per come si comporta con Tania non ha ragione di esistere, fa soffrire Cas come lei. Andiamo! Chiederle se ha fatto sesso con Cas? Ma che ti salta nel cervello? Vallo a cercare e parla con lui! _

 

_ \- Non so di cosa stai parlando! -  _ risponde acido mentre si apre una birra -  _ volevo solo essere certo che… insomma, che non tenesse il piede in due staffe! _

 

_ \- Dean! Ma sei idiota? Sono scuse, e sai benissimo di che cosa parlo! Non puoi essere felice per Cas se finalmente sente di poter avere anche lui la possibilità di “salvare” lo schifo che è la sua famiglia? Riesci a immaginare come si sente vedendo quanto siano stronzi i suoi fratelli? Vuoi saperlo? Cas invidia la nostra famiglia, sa che ne è parte, ma poterla condividere con...una come lui, lo rende felice, non te ne sei accorto? E tu invece fai la ragazzina gelosa! Vai a cercarlo! E non scherzo quando dico che gli angeli non lo hanno lasciato andare, potrebbero già averlo trovato. Te ne rendi conto che lui proteggerà Tania ad ogni costo, proprio come noi ci proteggiamo a vicenda? _

 

Dean si fissa i piedi certo di essere diventato viola, ha una voglia terribile di tirare un cazzotto sul muso impertinente del fratello.  _ \- È questo il punto: noi siamo la sua famiglia! -  _ borbotta uscendo dalla cucina e andando verso le scale. È quello il punto: l’angelo è la sua maledettissima famiglia e andrà a controllare che stia bene.

 

Sam guarda il fratello uscire dal bunker sbattendo la porta. Con un lieve sorriso può ritornare ai suoi libri, prima però prende in mano il suo cellulare.

 

**da Sam a Tania:**

_ “Mi raccomando, per qualsiasi cosa chiama! Ricorda che gli angeli ora sospettano _ ”

 

 

**26 Settembre, Lawrence, ore 12:00  
  
**   


_ \- Ripigliati! -  _ mormora Matilde alla donna come se un plotone di spie le stessero ascoltando  _ \- togliti quel sorriso imbecille, ti prego! _

_ \- Mmm? Quale sorriso? - _  ribatte Tania che, in effetti, è consapevole di avere una specie di paresi in faccia. Continua a guardare il messaggio che le ha mandato Sam.

Matilde alza gli occhi al cielo esasperata, poi ricontrolla il telefono che stringe in mano, hanno ancora due minuti di anticipo ma questo non vuol dire nulla. Lo ha avvertito che ci sarebbe stata anche Tania ma non ha risposto. Potrebbe non venire…

_ \- Quello da idiota che hai in faccia -  _ borbotta -  _ allora ha funzionato miss maglietta bagnata? -  _ chiede cercando di concentrarsi su qualsiasi cosa non sia l’immagine di loro due su quella panchina ad aspettare in eterno e invano.

-  _ Ah non lo so, di quanto è successo da quando sono uscita dalla cucina non ho ricordi -  _ dice la  donna. -  _ Comunque smettila di usare quei patetici trucchetti! Se succede...succede da solo. E con i nostri tempi. _

_ \- Però qualcosa è successo -  _ puntualizza Matilde con aria distratta guardando sopra la spalla di Tania che la osserva seria adesso.

-  _ Non mi distrarrai facendomi parlare di cosa è successo tra me e Sam. Cos’hai? _

_ \- Quindi è successo -  _ borbotta guardando il telefono per la millesima volta -  _ perché oggi Sammy aveva l’aria che fosse successo… _

_ \- Non...è successo quello -  _ comincia Tania prima di distrarsi vedendo arrivare il soggetto dell’agitazione della ragazza. - _  oh guarda...ecco l’essere. - _  dice indicando la direzione a cui Matilde da le spalle, la quale per tutta risposta sbianca e sibila: -  _ non chiamarlo in quel modo! _

_ \- Se me lo presenti, lo chiamo con il suo nome. -  _ ribatte la donna sottovoce prima di alzarsi in piedi fissando il demone ormai vicino.

 

_ \- Hello Ladies! _

A sentire la voce del demone Matilde deglutisce cercando disperatamente gli occhi di Tania poi recupera un minimo di dignità, si alza e si volta ritrovandosi davanti a Crowley. -  _ Lei è Tania… -  _ bofonchia.

Il demone sorride mellifluo facendole il baciamano.  _ \- Che sarebbe…? -  _ chiede incuriosito.

-  _ Il suo angelo -  _ risponde sorridendo la donna, -  _ o meglio, una specie. Piacere di conoscerla -  _ dice con tono calmo e basso, senza smettere di sorridere ma non con gli occhi che rimangono duri e fissi in quelli del demone.

Crowley strizza gli occhi fissandola indeciso su come prendere quella novità.  _ \- Uhm… questo non cambia l’accordo, suppongo -  _ dice rivolto a Matilde.

_ \- No -  _ risponde secca la ragazza -  _ andiamo? -  _ chiede impaziente fissando la porta del negozio.

-  _ Un momento…-  _ la ferma Tania fissando prima  la ragazza e poi il demone. - _  quale accordo? _

_ \- Ho rubato la copia autografa di Paracelso e gliel’ho offerta in cambio delle lezioni -  _ riassume Matilde. Non sta mentendo, in fondo.

-  _ Mmm ok...problema della Sede. -  _ ma la donna non è convinta -  _ ma ridimmelo guardandomi negli occhi, tesoro. Quale accordo? _

Crowley osserva divertito la scena mentre la ragazza tira fuori tutta la sua faccia di tolla e tutta la verità di quello che sta per dire mentre fissa tranquilla Tania.  _ \- Ho rubato la copia autografa di Paracelso dall’archivio e gliel’ho offerta in cambio delle lezioni. _

_ \- E il demone ha accettato il libro come parte del patto? _

_ \- Certo -  _ risponde serena. Anche questo è vero, innegabilmente vero.

-  _ Un libro di relativo poco valore che, se volesse, potrebbe prendere da solo? Cos’hai aggiunto, demone? -  _ chiede questa volta rivolta a Crowley il quale sorride con l’aria di essere il più innocente benefattore del genere umano.

_ \- Abbiamo firmato alla vecchia maniera -  _ risponde.

-  _ Alla vecchia maniera? La maniera del re degli incroci, per cui anni in cambio di favori? _

La conversazione sta prendendo una piega sbagliata. Matilde valuta al volo come uscirne senza danni ma non trova una risposta sensata.

Crowley si limita a ricambiare il suo sguardo fisso -  _ Mi dispiace dolcezza, sono vincolato al silenzio. _

Tania continua a sorridere mentre si avvicina a lui. Con voce bassa e tagliente la donna ci tiene a parlargli. -  _ Senti, splendore, dovesse capitare qualcosa alla ragazza, io ti troverò, ovunque tu decida di nasconderti, fosse anche l’antro più oscuro dell’Inferno. Non sottovalutare quello che sono disposta a fare per proteggerla, potresti rimpiangere di non essere umano e di non poter morire. -  _ nel mentre non ha mai smesso una volta di sorridere.

_ \- Adesso basta, Tania! -  _ sbotta Matilde -  _ piantala e muoviti! _  - aggiunge avviandosi verso il negozio.

-  _ Dopo di te, demone. - _  non ha mai provato così tanto desiderio di distruggere un demone, Marcus ne sarebbe fiero.

Crowley è più incuriosito che impressionato. Qualunque cosa sia di preciso quella donnetta ha fegato e sembra piuttosto sicura di avere delle carte da giocarsi. Ostenta noncuranza mentre gli dà le spalle seguendo la strega.

-0-

È quasi un’ora che vaga per il bosco intorno al bunker e sta pensando di tornarsene indietro, o di chiamare Sammy, o di diramare un’allerta per angelo scomparso quando alla fine lo vede fermo sotto un albero, intento a fissare l’alveare che pende da un ramo.  _ \- Allora, Winnie, trovato il tuo miele? -  _ gli chiede avvicinandosi ma non troppo. Non gli piacciono le api.

Castiel distoglie l’attenzione dall’alveare sentendo la voce del cacciatore. -  _ Ciao, Dean. _

_ \- Sam era preoccupato che non stessi bene -  _ borbotta sentendosi un cretino.

-  _ Sto benissimo, Sam non deve preoccuparsi. -  _ risponde riportando lo sguardo sull’albero.

_ \- Bene, perché hai perso parecchio sangue e… -  _ non sa come continuare la frase.

-  _ Si -  _ risponde pensoso Castiel -  _ in effetti ero conciato piuttosto male. Ma ora sto bene. Che ci fai qui, Dean? Ora mi parli? -  _ lo sguardo che rivolge all’amico non è accusatorio, solo curioso.

_ \- Io non ho mai smesso di parlarti! -  _ esclama il cacciatore. Cosa ci fa lì? Niente. Adesso si girerà e se ne andrà, l’angelo sta bene, suo fratello è paranoico.

-  _ Ma hai cercato di evitarmi da quando ti ho detto che ho toccato l’anima di Tania. Anche al locale, ero lì con voi ma nemmeno mi guardavi. _

_ \- Non è vero! -  _ protesta Dean -  _ io non… n-on… -  _ ecco, ci mancava giusto d’iniziare a balbettare ora! -  _ io, non, ti ho mai evitato -  _ riesce a mettere insieme con un certo sforzo.

-  _ Non mi è sembrato -  _ ribatte l’angelo prima di chiudere gli occhi e inspirare -  _ lo senti? Senti l’odore del miele? _

Dean sgrana gli occhi prima di sfregarsi il viso con le mani trattenendo una risata nervosa.  _ \- No, Cas, non sento l’odore di miele…  _ \- “non sento niente quando stai tra i piedi” ma quello non lo dice e, anzi, a malapena lo pensa.

-  _ Siete andati a Sioux Falls, mi ha detto Sam. È andato tutto bene? -  _ vuole sapere. È rimasto per un po’ “fuori radar” per riuscire a scappare dai suoi fratelli prima di tornare a casa, altrimenti sarebbe tornato per tempo.

_ \- Sì -  _ risponde Dean sovrappensiero -  _ cioè, no… Tania ammazza i vampiri a mani nude, lo sapevi? E la ragazzina prende sangue di demone… _

L’angelo guarda sorpreso l’amico. - _  Matilde fa cosa? _

_ \- Lo so, è uno schifo -  _ si siede su un tronco un po’ più tranquillo -  _ non so cosa abbia in testa… _

_ \- Ma...non mi è sembrata come Sam quando… sta bene? -  _ Castiel è sinceramente preoccupato. - _  Tania non me l’ha detto… _

Certo, perché si dicono tutto quei due… Dean lo guarda storto un momento.  _ \- È roba sintetica, la fanno in laboratorio, comunque direi che sta bene, si agita un po’ nel sonno ma basta abbracciarla e le passa. _

Castiel ora lo guarda con disapprovazione: -  _ Dean...è solo una ragazzina! Ha l’età di Claire! _

Alza gli occhi al cielo, perché tutti tirano fuori Claire quando parla della ragazzina?  _ \- Tu hai quanto, mille anni? E quanti anni pensavi che avesse April prima di scoprire che fosse un angelo? Quaranta? Dai sul serio lezioni? _

_ \- Era comunque più vicina all’età del mio tramite… -  _ bofonchia, -  _ mentre Matilde...ha l’età della figlia di Jimmy! -  _ dice toccandosi il petto con l’indice.

_ \- Tu non sei Jimmy! E credimi, lei sembra abbastanza adulta da badare a se stessa… se Tania non la fermava potevo dire addio ai miei connotati. _

_ \- Cosa? Ti ha preso a pugni? Bene. -  _ dice con un sorrisino sarcastico.

_ \- No che non va bene! -  _ protesta Dean.

Come sono finiti a parlare della ragazzina? Chi se ne frega della ragazzina… non è quello il punto… il punto è che… oh, crepi il punto! Si alza -  _ Beh, vieni a casa? _

Castiel guarda ancora un attimo l’alveare sospirando. - _  Sì vengo, tanto non riesco a raggiungere il miele… _

Ma Dean resta fermo in piedi accanto al tronco senza decidersi a muoversi. Gli è venuto in mente quale sia il maledetto punto e ora lo inchioda in quel metro quadrato di bosco.

-  _ Sai -  _ interviene l’angelo muovendo un passo verso casa, -  _ da quando vi ho lasciati soli con le ragazze sembrate cambiati, tu e Sam. Sei...meno brusco. _

La voce bassa dell’angelo non aiuta per nulla il cacciatore che non riesce ad afferrare il senso delle parole ma solo quel suono morbido.  _ \- Cas… _

_ \- Sì, Dean? -  _ si ferma guardando incuriosito l’amico che resta immobile fissando gli occhi blu dell’angelo e cercando di deglutire senza riuscirci. Ha il cuore che gli sta rimbombando nel cervello e le gambe gli sono diventate pesanti come piombo.

Castiel lo guarda sospettoso -  _ Cosa vuoi dirmi, Dean...che sei andato a letto anche con Tania? _

All’improvviso tutta la tensione nel corpo dell’uomo scompare sfogandosi in una risata stupefatta.  _ \- No! Cas, no! Non vado con la donna di mio fratello, come ti viene in mente? -  _ risponde incamminandosi verso casa.

Castiel rimane a osservarlo a bocca aperta. -  _ Come con la donna di Sam...Dean, cosa intendi? Dean! _

 

**26 Settembre, Lawrence, ore 13,30  
  
**   


Hanno svuotato il negozio o poco ci manca. Matilde sta chiedendosi perché non si sia portata dietro un trolley e dove diavolo caccerà tutta quella roba, quando si rende conto che non potrà in nessun modo farla entrare nel bunker senza che i fratellini se ne rendano conto, e questo la riporta al motivo per cui ha accettato che venisse anche Tania. Mentre sono alla cassa con una montagna di libri, sacchetti, sacchettini, scatolette, due mazzi di tarocchi, tre pendoli, una sfera, l’astuccio del biotensor e un bruciaincensi in ottone, approfitta della vicinanza del demone per bofonchiare: -  _ Dopo prendiamo quel caffè -  _ con tutta la scarsa lucidità mentale che le resta. È possibile che le piaccia tanto l’odore di zolfo? C’è qualcosa di molto sbagliato in questo.  

Crowley si sporge appena con aria complice per proporle sottovoce: -  _ Una cosa a tre con la tua amica, fiorellino? _

Il tentativo di metterla in difficoltà in qualche modo la riporta su un terreno stabile.

_ \- Non sei il suo tipo -  _ risponde con tono altrettanto ammiccante -  _ grazie al cielo dobbiamo solo bere un caffè… _

_ \- Io vi sento. -  _ esclama con noncuranza Tania mentre osserva delle rune incise su quarzo ialino. Potrebbero servirle…

_ \- Allora paga, angioletto! -  _ dice Matilde -  _ E lascia stare i quarzi, ne hai troppi! _

-  _ Ma non ho rune incise su quarzo -  _ ribatte andando alla cassa e tirando fuori la carta di credito -  _ voglio qualcosa in cambio, tesoro, tipo un bel massaggio o una notte di abbracci. Sono in astinenza. _

_ \- Va bene -  _ risponde la ragazza dandole un bacio sulla guancia -  _ ma adesso paga. _

Crowley le guarda impressionato -  _ Fatemi indovinare, squirrel è diventato cieco di recente? _

_ \- Direi di no, più o meno. -  _ ribatte Tania riprendendosi la carta di credito. -  _ Ma l’abbiamo messo in difficoltà, in alcuni momenti. _

-  _ A proposito di questo -  _ interviene Matilde cogliendo la palla al balzo mentre escono dal negozio sommersi dai sacchetti -  _ prendiamo un caffè e parliamo di come… insomma… come fare con quei due?  _ \- ha un certo pudore a sottolineare il fatto che i Winchester non saranno lieti di avere Crowley nel bunker.

-  _ Andiamo. _

Si avviano alla macchina per posare il carico prima di infilarsi in un bar. Formano uno strano trio per le strade della cittadina, inondata dalla luce autunnale e dal profumo delle foglie cadute.

Matilde si sforza per non analizzare lucidamente quella scena e morire di imbarazzo ma Crowley non sembra intenzionato a renderle le cose più facili: -  _ Ha-ha, il pennuto vi ha prestato il suo bolide vedo -  _ dice ironico quando arrivano all’auto.

-  _ Certamente. Il fratellone è molto carino con me.  -  _ sottolinea Tania con un sorrisino sarcastico. -  _ Avrei preferito l’Impala, ma mi accontento anche di questa. _

Il demone sbatte la portiera prima di rispondere: -  _ Tutti preferiscono l’Impala, farfallina, anche il tuo pennuto, non ti fare illusioni. _

_ \- Primo, non chiamarmi farfallina, non ho più le ali, me le sono tagliate. Secondo, l’Impala è ottima per tante ragioni, compreso il fatto che è comoda per fare sesso. _

Crowley che si era già avviato verso il bar si volta serio: -  _ lo so benissimo, pinguino. _

Tania sorride al demone.

-  _ È spaziosa, vero? Tanto da farci anche una cosa a tre, volendo. E ho le gambe piuttosto dritte, grazie. _

-  _ Tu non hai mai… -  _ Matilde sceglie di non proseguire la frase -  _ smettetela. -  _ borbotta raggiungendo il bar di corsa. Altro che bagnarle la camicia, alla prossima cena le fa la doccia.

Crowley guarda compiaciuto la scena: -  _ Questo non l’ho capito -  _ commenta a mezza voce fissando la schiena della ragazza e poi torna a guardare il pinguino interrogativo.

Sbuffando la donna gli fa gesto di avviarsi -  _ Ok, non ho fatto nulla a tre sul sedile posteriore dell’Impala, mi sono solo spogliata mentre i fratelli sbirciavano. _

Il demone sembra soddisfatto della spiegazione. Quelle due sono appena entrate nella sua top ten di persone fuori di testa e questo le rende, quanto meno, interessanti. Forse stare al gioco per quella giornata non è stata un’idea malvagia e la parte del tutore privato è così assurda, fuori luogo e… assurda da divertirlo molto.

-  _ Ma non escludo di farci sesso. Presto. -  _ conclude la donna con un sorrisino.

All’interno il bar è abbastanza anonimo. Si siedono ad un tavolo scostato dagli altri.

-  _ Bene -  _ inizia Tania - _  allora, come volete procedere con le lezioni? _

Crowley fingendosi scandalizzato: -  _ Devo spiegarti i dettagli? Dovresti mostrare un po’ più di rispetto per l’intimità altrui… _

La donna ride di gusto alla frase piccata del demone. -  _ Splendore, parli a me di intimità? Non so cosa sia. E non temere, non sono schizzinosa, non saresti il primo e nemmeno l’ultimo demone con cui ho avuto...intimità. Mi servono dettagli se devo escogitare un piano per voi due piccioncini. Vorrei evitare di far innervosire troppo i Winchester e l’angelo...prendendoli per il verso giusto. _

_ \- Primo, smettila! -  _ sibila Matilde guardandola e cercando di incenerirla -  _ secondo, c’è poco da fare: se deve poter entrare nel bunker dobbiamo dirgli le cose come sono. A meno che tu non abbia una scusa sensata perché mi chiuda in camera con lui! -  _ sbotta diventando viola per l’imbarazzo prima ancora di finire la frase.

_ \- Io avrei un’idea… ma non credo che squirrel apprezzerebbe -  _ risponde il demone divertendosi del suo imbarazzo.

-  _ Sentiamo -  _ dice Tania appoggiandosi allo schienale della sedia e accavallando le gambe.

_“Oh, così è troppo facile_ ” pensa il demone assumendo un tono fintamente cospiratorio: -  _ possiamo sempre dirgli che… _

_ \- No! -  _ lo blocca Matilde che sta cercando di far diventare liquido il pavimento con la forza del pensiero -  _ No! Gli diremo le cose come stanno. _

_ \- Perfetto! -  _  esclama Tania con un gran sorriso stringendosi deliziata tra le spalle. -  _ Compresa la verità sul patto! Tranquilla...quando Dean avrà finito di fare il pazzo mi ubriacherò di nuovo con lui ma questa volta sarò io a portarlo a letto. Ah...preferisci un alloggio vicino al campus, una volta che ci avrà sbattuto fuori dal bunker, oppure leggermente in periferia? _

Matilde si passa la mano sulla fronte strizzando gli occhi… non sa se ha più voglia di ammazzarla o di ammazzarsi…

_ \- Possiamo rimandare la parte in cui mi fai la paternale e trovare come risolvere la questione? -  _ chiede alla fine acida. Ci manca solo di discutere davanti a lui chi va a letto con Dean, o quanto i cacciatori trovino ributtante l’idea di fare un patto con lui.

-  _ Allora fammi lavorare per te, razza di stupida! -  _ esclama la donna senza più sorridere. -  _ Innanzitutto, non possiamo raccontare troppe frottole, ho questo piccolo problema nel nascondere qualcosa a loro, lo sai. Per cui...inizieremo con il dire che sei una strega. Ci penso io -  _ dice velocemente prima che la ragazza possa intervenire. -  _ fa parte di quelle verità che ho promesso di non nascondere più, non pensi? Per cui, prenderò da parte Dean e gli parlerò, da sola. Una volta che l’avrà digerito, Crowley verrà a cena da noi. Una bella cena distensiva, senza problemi, senza discussioni...fa parte di quella piccola cosa che tu sai - _  si rivolge a Matilde - _  per cui anche lì me la vedrò io con loro. A quel punto si saranno stancati di discutere con me. Finalmente suggerirò, sempre io, tanto ormai Dean ci avrà fatto il callo nell’accapigliarsi con me, che siccome devi fare pratica per...i nostri amici...Crowley ti aiuti visto che è un discreto stregone. A quel punto dovrebbero aver digerito il tutto e accettare senza troppi rimbrotti, al massimo qualche discussione e un paio di bottiglie di whiskey. _

_ \- No -  _ il tono di Matilde questa volta è calmo -  _ gli dirò io che sono una strega. Che tu ci creda o no ho l’età per fare le mie battaglie da sola. Vuoi essere tu a farlo entrare nel bunker, va bene. Ma poi sarò io a dirgli delle lezioni perché sono state una mia scelta. _

_ \- Ragazze… -  _ interviene Crowley prima che Tania possa controbattere -  _ ragazze, tu sembri… un pinguino convinto e tu, beh sono sicuro che tu abbia una grande personalità, ma io e squirrel abbiamo un passato. Sono stato dentro suo fratello, sono di famiglia ormai. Parlerò io con i due impiastri. _

Tania ora lo guarda seria.

_ -Ti prego...no, lasciami fare. Vedi...in effetti io vorrei davvero che ti considerassero almeno un alleato e un amico, se non come  uno di famiglia. Per cui...lasciami fare il mio lavoro. _

Crowley fissa la donna perplesso, devono essere davvero matte.

_ \- Non se ne parla -  _ risponde Matilde convinta.

- _   Se vuoi dirgli tu che sei una strega...ok, quando avrò preparato il terreno. Ma dirgli del demone come tuo “insegnante” no, mi dispiace, sarò io a dirglielo, su questo non si discute. _

_ \- Esattamente -  _ chiede Crowley curioso -  _ da quale manicomio siete evase? _

Matilde lo guarda torva mentre Tania risponde.  _ \- Uno bello tosto, caro, non immagini nemmeno quanto. _

 

 

 


	9. 26 Settembre, Lebanon, parte seconda

**26 Settembre, Lebanon,  ore 18:00  
  
**

Tania parcheggia la macchina di Castiel nel garage e spegne il motore.

-  _ Ok -  _ dice rivolta alla ragazza, -  _ per ora non pensiamo all’idiozia del patto, in qualche modo risolveremo. A cena...preparo il terreno affinché tu possa rivelare quell’altro piccolo segreto, ai supervisori penseremo domani perché adesso non ne ho la forza. Non devono scoprire troppe cose, dobbiamo essere discrete e professionali. _

 

L’apprensione materna di Tania ha estenuato Matilde per tutto il viaggio. Avere a che fare con quella donna a volte è una fatica assurda, si comporta come se lei fosse una poppante a cui controllare il pannolino, Santo Cielo! Almeno la telefonata dei supervisori ha interrotto la paternale. Il container arriverà a giorni e con quello anche un paio di stronzi dell’organizzazione ma ora è più che altro contenta di riavere la sua roba.

_ \- Facciamoci una doccia prima -  _ risponde senza raccogliere provocazioni. Tania in questo ha ragione, meglio che per ora i Winchester non sappiamo con chi si sono viste.

 

-  _ Forza, andiamo. _

 

Attraversano il garage fino alla porta che dà nel bunker. All’interno i due uomini siedono al tavolo della guerra davanti ai computer mentre l’angelo sfoglia un vecchio tomo.

 

Sentendole entrare Dean alza gli occhi dal computer per salutarle: -  _ Fatto shopping? -  _ chiede riferendosi ai pacchetti -  _ l’avete presa la birra? -  _ aggiunge un momento dopo.

 

-  _  Yep! -  _ risponde Matilde con un sorriso e notando le due birre vuote davanti all’uomo, la notevole barriera di sedie tra lui e l’angelo e il tono un filo troppo teso della voce.

 

-  _ Spese, birra -  _ dice Tania posando la borsa con le birre sul tavolo -  _ e demone vagante. _

 

_ \- Demone?  _ \- chiede allarmato Sam guardandola.

 

-  _ Niente di che, era solo un demone. -  _ sorride al cacciatore. - _  risolto in fretta. Però ora puzziamo ...odio la puzza di demone. Andiamo a farci una doccia. _

 

Quelli sono i momenti in cui Matilde apprezza molto l’avere una mamma angioletto attaccata al culo a risolvere la sua scarsa abilità con le menzogne.

_ \- Vai prima tu, io mi faccio un tea. -  _ dice la ragazza con un sorriso. Potrebbero essere gli ultimi momenti utili in cui ha ancora del credito da spendere e ha intenzione di farlo bene -  _ Cas, mi fai compagnia in cucina? -  _ chiede sotto lo sguardo terrorizzato di Dean.

 

-  _ Ok -  _ dice Tania con un cenno d’assenso alla ragazza, ma esita prima di avvicinarsi a Sam e lasciargli un bacio sulla guancia andandosene verso le stanze. Le da fastidio dovergli mentire, ma lo fa per il bene di Matilde.

 

La ragazzina, sorride compiaciuta prima di entrare in cucina seguita da Castiel che, incuriosito dalla sua proposta, pensa che con il tea il miele ci starebbe bene.

Matilde mette su l’acqua e tira fuori dalla dispensa un vasetto di miele di castagno prima di chiudere la porta. La convivenza con Tania le ha insegnato che tentare di essere allusivi con creature angeliche è del tutto inutile e che la dolcezza a volte aiuta.

_ \- Cas, hai notato che Dean è un po’ strano? _

 

-  _ Si, gliel’ho fatto notare anche io, prima.-  _ risponde.

 

_ \- Già… hai notato che è strano con te in particolare? _

 

Castiel la guarda perplesso senza riuscire a capire dove vuole andare a parare. -  _ Sì, gli ho fatto notare anche questo. _

 

Bene, l’angelo è più intuitivo del previsto.  _ \- Ottimo! Cosa ti ha detto? _

 

_ \- Che non è vero… - _  la disapprovazione nella sua voce è evidente.

 

-  _ E secondo te invece perché è così? _

 

-  _ Gli ho chiesto se per caso è andato a letto anche con Tania -  _ ammette -  _ e mi ha risposto che non va a letto con la donna di Sam… ma non capisco, non mi ha detto più nulla. _

 

_ \- Uhm..  -  _ forse non è così tanto intuitivo dopo tutto -  _ che cosa provi per lui, esattamente? -  _ chiede scegliendo di cambiare approccio.

 

Castiel la guarda interdetto senza capire la domanda. -  _ Beh...voglio molto bene a Dean, è il mio migliore amico. Lui...mi ha perdonato tanti errori, almeno quanti gliene ho perdonati io. Ha rischiato la vita per me, e io gli darei la mia, ancora. Lui e Sam...sono la mia famiglia. _

 

_ \- Vedi, Cas… -  _ inizia Matilde dopo un momento di esitazione -  _ tu sei stato umano, sai che le emozioni sono un casino. A volte sono un po’ confuse ed è difficile capire bene la loro natura… -  _ pensa un momento a come continuare quel discorso -  _ io credo, ma magari  sbaglio, che Dean provi per te qualcosa di molto particolare che lo confonde parecchio. _

 

L’angelo è stranito. Sa che Dean è affezionato a lui anche se non allo stesso modo in cui lui lo è del cacciatore. Si, ha notato un comportamento diverso da quando ci sono le donne, quasi come se lui avesse fatto qualcosa ma senza saperlo. O meglio… sa che a Dean ha dato fastidio che abbia toccato l’anima di Tania, ma non riesce a capire cosa gli sia successo.

 

Matilde cerca di decifrare la sua espressione, pagherebbe per sapere cosa gli frulla nel cervello. Quella situazione è assurda e la manderà ai matti per cui opta per la semplificazione eccessiva.

_ \- È innamorato, tonto! -  _ sbotta e visto che l’angelo si ostina a fissarla in silenzio prosegue -  _ ti guarda come una lasagna, non lo hai notato? E tutta quella paranoia assurda su tu che hai toccato Tania? Eddai… _

 

-  _ Come si guarda una lasagna? Con la fame? Dean ha fame...di me? _

 

Sospira, deve ricordarsi il problema con le metafore: -  _ Sì, angelo, ma non nel senso che ti vuole mangiare… nel senso che ti vuole. -  _ lo guarda con un’espressione che spera essere eloquente.

 

Castiel la guarda serio. -  _ Come… io volevo Meg? _

 

_ \- Io questo non lo so… -  _ risponde Matilde che sente la necessità di indagare le sfumature -  _ ogni rapporto penso sia diverso e io non so dirti come ti vuole. Ma so che ha bisogno di te. Ha bisogno di sapere che sei suo, ecco perché dà i numeri con la storia di Tania.   _

 

_ \- Ma...Tania...le voglio bene ma come Dean vuole bene a Sam. _

 

_ \- E quello che provi per Dean è diverso? -  _ incalza la ragazza.

 

L’angelo pensa alle ultime parole di Matilde. Certo che è diverso, completamente diverso, è diverso anche quello che prova per Sam. Dean… è sulla terra solo per lui, da sempre, da quando l’ha riportato indietro dall’Inferno. Ha imparato a voler bene a Sam solo in seguito, e ora c’è anche Tania, è come se anche lui avesse un “Sam” a cui pensare, a cui voler bene…   
Matilde ha ragione, non c’è un unico modo con cui voler bene a qualcuno. -  _ Certo che è diverso. _

 

La ragazza tira un sospiro di sollievo.  _ \- Allora diglielo, per l’amor del cielo! Parlatene…  _ \- dice andando a spegnere il bollitore.

 

 

**26 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 20:30  
  
**   


_ \- Sono una strega. _

Matilde ha preparato parmigiana di melanzane, polpette di melanzane e una pasta al pesto, tanto per variare. Ora sono tutti a tavola che mangiano, meno l’angelo che ovviamente non mangia.

Tania osserva la reazione dei due uomini che tarda ad arrivare.

-  _ Ok -  _ dice semplicemente Sam guardandola sospettoso. -  _ Ehm...qualcos’altro? _

Dean continua a masticare un momento prima di deglutire e aggiungere: -  _ Niente galline in casa, niente scemenze voodoo, le galline fanno schifo. _

Matilde li guarda perplessa, tante scene per il sangue e ora che ammette di essere una strega, niente?  _ \- Prendo lezioni da Crowley. _

Tania la guarda a occhi sbarrati. Ma che diamine!

Dean posa la forchetta fissandola -  _ Sul serio? _

_ \- Già… _

_ \- Crowley… _ \- dice sovrappensiero Sam guardando il tavolo davanti a sé.

-  _ Crowley -  _ conferma annuendo Matilde.

-  _ Ok, sentite -  _ comincia a parlare Tania mascherando il nervosismo. -  _ Crowley è in gamba con gli incantesimi, ne conosce davvero molti. Inoltre… Matilde ha bisogno di imparare da qualcuno che sa quello che fa! Io potrei insegnarle solo magia enochiana, ma non ci penso nemmeno, o druidica… e non fa per lei. Crowley è… una buona scelta. _

_ \- Crowley... prendi lezioni da Crowley - _  il tono del cacciatore sottolinea l'assurdità dell'idea.

Non riesce in nessun modo a immaginare il demone dare lezioni a qualcuno.

_ \- Sì, Dean... esatto. -  _ Ribadisce con pazienza la ragazza aspettando che il cervello dell’altro assimili l'idea.

Tania continua a osservare gli uomini che sembrano lottare silenziosamente contro i loro pensieri. Improvvisamente ha voglia di quel whisky scadente della sera prima. -  _ Ok, ho bisogno di una birra… -  _ e alzandosi dalla tavola va al frigo e prende tre birre, una per lei e le altre per i Winchester.

_ \- Domani viene a cena  _ \- aggiunge Matilde  _ \- così ne parliamo con calma, tutti insieme. _

La donna porge le birre ai Winchester attendendo in una reazione qualsiasi.

_ \- Che cosa? _  - Dean per poco non rovescia il bicchiere per il sobbalzo alla notizia - _  voi avete invitato Crowley, qui? A cena? _

_ -Solo una cena tra amici, -  _ dice Tania con un sorriso disarmante, -  _ nulla di pretenzioso, facciamo due chiacchiere. Ah…-  _ aggiunge con non chalance, -  _ dopo domani  dovrebbe arrivare il nostro container, dovrebbe starci in fondo al garage. Lo accompagnano un paio di supervisori da Roma. -  _ termina tornando al suo posto. Nulla, sono giorni che non riesce a mangiare decentemente, ha di nuovo lo stomaco chiuso.

Dean si blocca fissandola. Vorrebbe controbattere ma non ce la fa. Adesso ha quest'immagine di Crowley vestito come nell'illustrazione di uno dei libri di Harry Potter che Sam tiene in camera. Scoppia a ridere come uno scemo senza riuscire a fermarsi. E quella risata è contagiosa così, dopo il primo momento di perplessità, inizia a ridere anche Matilde. Sam scuote la testa sorridendo. Ok, se al fratello sta bene, sta bene anche a lui, il fatto che non abbia dato in escandescenza è già molto. Osserva Tania che sorride a sua volta per l’ilarità degli altri due, ma senza convinzione. Probabilmente è preoccupata per l’arrivo di quegli Uomini di Lettere.

 

 

**26 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 21:30  
  
**   


Dean si è stravaccato sulla poltrona della biblioteca con un bicchiere e l’ultima bottiglia di bourbon rimasta. Gli sembra decisamente la serata adatta per aprirla, domani deve ricordarsi di rimpolpare le scorte. L’angelo seduto al tavolo sembra tranquillo ma non vuol dire nulla, Cas sembra sempre tranquillo. Se quella pazza è riuscita a far mettere un cappello a punta a Crowley non vuole nemmeno immaginare che cosa sia riuscita a dire all’angelo. In realtà lo immagina eccome, è questo il problema.

Matilde arriva dalla cucina con una tazza di tisana in mano e si siede come se nulla fosse sul bracciolo della poltrona costringendolo a spostarsi prima di tirargli una gomitata e indicargli con la testa il tavolo dove Tania e Sam sono seduti fianco a fianco sfogliando libri e annotando particolari, pagine e quant’altro. Sam è affascinato dalla velocità con cui la donna fa scorrere le pagine sotto i suoi occhi. In effetti, è anche elettrizzato dalla sua vicinanza, sarà una sua impressione, ma gli pare di sentire odore di miele provenire dalla pelle della donna.

Il momento è così pacifico e tranquillo e Matilde è talmente felice che le scoppia il cuore. È andato tutto bene, anzi benissimo, Tania sprizza cuoricini per l’uomo dei suoi sogni e lui ricambia. Serata perfetta. È così contenta che quasi senza accorgersene ha preso ad accarezzare i capelli morbidi del cacciatore come fa sempre con Tania quando si rannicchiano sul divano la sera davanti a un film. Sta sorseggiando la sua tisana alla liquirizia quando si accorge delle occhiate che l’angelo lancia a tratti verso la sua amica e lo spilungone. Per un momento teme che le abbia notate anche Dean ma per fortuna si è messo a sfogliare una rivista di macchine. Valuterebbe con minor disprezzo le sue letture se fosse uno dei giornaletti porno che tiene in camera.

-  _ Ma dai, e questo? -  _ esclama Tania prendendo un piccolo libro che era sommerso da altri molto più grandi. -  _ “Labyrinthus Medicum Errantium” di Paracelso! -  _ legge sorridendo come una bambina, -  _ l’ho letto solo una volta, tanti anni fa! È un vero gioiello! _

Sam la guarda sorridendo, è così raro avere qualcuno che apprezzi quanto lui dei libri con cui parlarne che non sa dire quanto sia felice. -  _ Non l’ho nemmeno mai visto, probabilmente era nel magazzino. Di cosa parla? -  _ e così parte una revisione dell’opera da parte della donna, con osservazioni sulla figura dell’alchimista e medico. A Sam non importa nemmeno cosa possa dire, starebbe semplicemente ore ed ore ad ascoltarla: ha una voce meravigliosa, è intelligente, strana certo, ma accattivante, e combatte in modo incredibile. Vorrebbe stringerla tra le braccia, avvolgersi del suo odore, baciarle la pelle e perdersi in lei.

_ \- Temo che quella sia la loro idea di preliminari -  _ osserva divertita Matilde rivolta a Dean che la guarda scuotendo la testa sconcertato. Poi la ragazza si alza di scatto come se avesse appena ricordato qualcosa -  _ Oh, ma noi abbiamo delle cose da darvi!  _ \- e scappa verso camera sua per tornare dopo pochi minuti carica come Babbo Natale, al punto che Dean si chiede come ci stesse tutta quella roba nelle valige.

_ \- Allora, questo è per Sam, da parte mia… in realtà da parte dell’organizzazione, ma l’organizzazione non lo sa  -  _ dice tendendo un pacchetto a Sam.

-  _ Ci avete portato dei regali? -  _ Dean si sistema meglio sulla poltrona incuriosito.

_ \- Oh, beh… non ci siamo state in un sacco di cose importanti: compleanni, feste varie, prime eiaculazioni… questo è per Cas, da parte mia.  _ \- dice tendendo una scatola all’angelo -  _ e questo più grande -  _ dice come se si rivolgesse a un bambino di sei anni -  _ è per Dean.  _ \- in effetti la confezione è parecchio grossa, alta tutto il trolley e le era toccato un piccolo trucco per farcela entrare.

_ \- Poi -  _ continua sentendosi come la mattina di Natale. Questa parte la faceva sempre sua madre -  _ questo è per l’angelo da parte di Tania -  _ dice consegnando un altro pacco a Cas -  _ questo per Dean -  _ dice passando all’uomo un pacchetto lungo e sottile -  _ e questo per lo spilungone -  _ finisce i pacchi sorridendo mentre Tania invece arrossisce in imbarazzo -  _ apriteli! _

_ \- Io vi chiedo scusa in anticipo -  _ interviene la donna -  _ non sono brava a fare regali. Prima di Matilde, che ci tiene tanto, non ne ho mai né fatti né ricevuti. _

_ \- Cosa sono i regali? -  _ chiede Castiel guardando i due pacchetti tra le sue mani.

-  _ Sono manifestazioni di affetto per le persone a cui si tiene, Cas. -  _ risponde Sam, sorpreso e commosso -  _ grazie, è...strano ma gentile. -  _ dice un po’ in imbarazzo. Nemmeno loro sono molto pratici di regali.

Dean invece non ha nessuna remora e sta già finendo di scartare il pacchetto di Tania.

_ \- Wow! -  _ esclama saltando in piedi e brandendo la corta spada contro l’aria.

-  _ Ha più di 2000 anni e ha ancora il filo originale, letale ed efficace -  _ lo informa la donna .-  _ ho pensato che fosse qualcosa che avresti apprezzato. _

_ \- Sembro Li Mu Bai! -  _ esclama entusiasta il cacciatore.  __

_ \- Ehm… _ \- Tania non può fare a meno di puntualizzare -  _ “La Tigre e il Dragone” è un film cinese, mentre il wakizashi è un’arma giapponese usata soprattutto per il seppuku, il suicidio rituale. _

Dean la guarda stranito -  _ Ti offendi se non mi ci ammazzo? _

Tania lo guarda inorridita -  _ Certo che no! È l’arma migliore per trapassare un mostro o tagliare la testa di un vampiro senza fatica! _

Matilde ride di gusto per l’incapacità dell’amica di capire l’ironia: -  _ Dai Sam, aprine uno tu! _

L’uomo prende il pacchetto della ragazza e scarta il tomo delle opere complete di Agrippa protetto da una pellicola trasparente. - _  Oh cavolo! Fantastico! -  _ esclama accarezzando il libro come fosse qualcosa di delicato.

-  _ Dai Castiel, apri i tuoi -  _ lo incita Tania.

L’angelo comincia perplesso a scartare i regali delle donne, partendo da quello della sua pseudo sorella. Quando lo tiene in mano, un sorriso compare sul suo volto. -  _ “Manuale pratico sull’allevamento della api” -  _ legge con tono leggero.

-  _ È solo una parte del regalo, il resto arriva con il container -  _ lo informa Tania cercando di mantenere il mistero mentre Matilde ridacchia.

Castiel, che comincia a capire qual è il segreto dei regali e il loro vero significato, scarta anche quello di Matilde: una grossa scatola di cartone con dentro una mini serra, attrezzi da giardinaggio casalingo, un sacchettino di terra e sette bustine di semi diversi. -  _ Che cos’è? -  _ chiede rivolto alla ragazza.

-  _ Serve per far crescere i fiori - _  gli __ spiega -  _ tu pianti i semi, i fiori crescono e dopo un po’ puoi piantarli in un vaso più grande, o nel terreno, e sono tutti fiori che piacciono agli insetti. _

L’angelo sorride felice a Matilde -  _ Grazie, è un bel regalo. _

Tania guarda Sam. Sa che il suo regalo è orrendo, come può aver pensato di farglielo, cosa le è venuto in mente? L’uomo però, quando lo scarta, pare contento. - _ Wow! “I peggiori serial killer italiani di tutti i tempi”, fantastico! Ma...come sai che…-  _ comincia a chiedersi prima di ricordare che sono anni che la donna li Osserva.

_ \- Lo so...è un regalo strano, ma è interessante. -  _ osserva la donna felice che il libro sia stato apprezzato.

_ \- Sammy, sposala! -  _ ride Dean tutto contento per la faccia soddisfatta del fratello prima di avventarsi sul suo ultimo pacchetto.

_ \- Una chitarra? Ma… ma non… cioè, non la suono da millenni! _

_ \- Perché, la suonavi? -  _ chiede Matilde con un sorriso -  _ beh, in ogni caso se hai bisogno di un ripasso le basi le ricordo -  _ aggiunge mentre l’uomo continua a fissare con un sorriso enorme i suoi giocattoli nuovi.

Tania è felice di aver portato un po’ di gioia, anche se temporanea, nella vita di quegli uomini. Con tutto il tempo che ha passato a guardarli da lontano ha imparato a conoscere le cose per cui provano trasporto. Ricorda un giorno in cui Dean è rimasto fermo a fissare per minuti la vetrina di un negozio di strumenti musicali pieno di chitarre. Aveva uno sguardo così sognante quella volta che le aveva fatto tenerezza. E Sam...beh, lui è facile da accontentare, basta un libro ed è felice, poi se ci aggiungi la passione per i serial killer, che l’aveva portato a scegliere legge a Stanford con il sogno di entrare all’FBI nella sezione unità di analisi comportamentali, beh...il gioco è fatto. Castiel...l’angelo è semplice in fondo: ama il miele e i giardini fioriti.

  
  



	10. 27 settembre, Lebanon

**27 settembre, Lebanon, ore 8:00**

 

Tania non ha chiuso occhio tutta la notte, ma non potrebbe essere più felice e carica di come si sente alle otto di quella giornata. Dopo che Matilde e Dean sono andati a dormire, e che Castiel è sparito chissà dove, lei e Sam hanno passato ancora un po’ di tempo sui libri lavorando all’archivio, solo che l’intento non è durato molto. Lei non riusciva a distogliere gli occhi dalle spalle di Sam chino sui tomi, il suo sguardo attento, le sue mani forti, il cuore ha cominciato presto a non obbedire più alla ragione, e quando l’uomo le ha preso la mano ricorda solo che le loro labbra si sono incontrate e non si sono più separate per un bel po’ di tempo. Non sa chi abbia preso l’iniziativa, sa solo che in quegli interminabili attimi esistevano solo loro e null’altro. Per una frazione di secondo, si è domandata se quello avrebbe spezzato l’incantesimo tra di loro, se quei baci l’avrebbero riportata alla dura realtà che no, non era possibile lasciarsi andare, ma ormai era troppo tardi. Quando si sono staccati in cerca di aria i loro occhi erano liquidi e accesi di passione, di felicità, e poi...come in uno specchio ha visto la sua paura riflessa negli occhi di Sam, solo una briciola di paura, ma sufficiente affinché quei baci rimanessero gli unici per quella sera.

Sono rimasti a parlare per un po’, mano nella mano, fronte contro fronte, fino a quando il sonno non ha cominciato a reclamare il cacciatore. Sam è andato nella sua stanza, e Tania è rimasta sveglissima e incapace di provare rimorso per quell’assaggio di intimità. Così si è buttata sull’unica cosa in grado di distrarla dal pensiero dell’uomo adagiato nel suo letto, ovvero i manuali ingegneristici dei pannelli di controllo della sala del cervello elettronico: niente di più noioso e castrante! Però la sua notte tra circuiti, fili, pannelli è servita, ed ecco che, dopo aver preparato la colazione per tutti con una crostata alle ciliegie che si sta raffreddando e una crema al cioccolato, si appresta a svegliarli con una sorpresa.

Con una vena sadica e da burla, pigia su di un bottoncino innocuo, e in tutto il bunker comincia a risuonare “ _ Bang Your Head”  _ dei Quiet Riot in filo diffusione. Dopo di ché si avvia ridendo e ballando, verso la cucina per preparare il caffè.

 

Matilde arriva con indosso una camicia di Dean a farle da pigiama mentre Tania balla. L’immagine è talmente divertente che le toglie la voglia di prenderla a testate. Stava facendo un sogno bellissimo prima che la pazza la buttasse giù dal letto.  

_ \- Buongiorno! Siamo di buon umore? -  _ chiede prendendosi il caffè.

 

-  _ Si! Ho vinto io contro quei dannati circuiti antidiluviani! -  _ dice ridendo la donna in maglietta e pantaloncini mentre saltella scuotendo la testa manco fosse ad un concerto degli Iron. -  _ Ho anche preparato dei dolci e, - _  informa la ragazza, -  _ oggi cucino io: devi dare carne a quegli uomini, Matilde! _

 

_ \- Parole sante! -  _ esclama Dean entrando in cucina. Non ha l’aria riposata di Matilde ma sembra comunque piuttosto rilassato mentre sorride compiaciuto a Tania.

 

_ \- Basta che io possa mangiare la mia verdura! -  _ protesta la ragazza.

 

-  _ Ma certo, orsacchiotta -  _ dice la donna stampandole un bacio sulla guancia e

dando colpi con il fondo schiena all’uomo, che la guarda piuttosto perplesso.

 

_ \- Come mai tutta questa… energia? -  _ borbotta Dean.

 

-  _ Ma abbiamo la filo diffusione nel bunker? -  _ chiede Sam entrando nella cucina, un attimo prima di ritrovarsi Tania appesa al collo che gli stampa un bacio sulla bocca.

 

-  _ Sì, l’avete, e ho vinto io contro le macchine! -  _ esclama tutta felice.

 

- _  Ecco perché -  _ osserva Matilde rivolta a Dean -  _ vi presento un angioletto felice. _

 

_ \- Felicissima! Sono la dea dell’ingegneria! -  _ esclama altezzosa staccandosi da Sam che la guarda tra il divertito e il perplesso, prima di incontrare lo sguardo del fratello e tossicchiare imbarazzato mentre si accomoda al tavolo.

 

_ \- È il fatto che tu abbia trovato anche il tempo di aggiustare la musica che mi perplime -  _ osserva Matilde sedendosi accanto all’uomo.

 

Sam guarda la dea dell’ingegneria divertito mentre accetta la tazza di caffè che gli porge. -  _ Non sei andata a dormire dopo che ti ho lasciata in biblioteca? -  _ chiede tranquillo.

 

-  _ Non avevo sonno. _

 

La ragazza guarda l’amica scuotendo la testa sconsolata: -  _ Io ti devo spiegare delle cose prima o poi… _

 

_ \- L’hai già fatto, tesoro. -  _ esclama con malizia, -  _ ma non mi cambierai comunque! _

 

_ \- Sam, sei la nostra unica speranza -  _ risponde l’altra rivolta all’uomo provocando l’ilarità di Dean.

 

_ \- Lascia perdere, è una vita che ci provo -  _ brontola bonario dopo essersi ripreso. Nota la crostata poggiata sul piano e con un gran sorriso se ne taglia una fetta abbondante prima di sedersi al tavolo con gli altri.

 

Matilde si blocca un momento e diventa rossa. Purtroppo la sua immaginazione funziona a immagini e le ha appena presentato la visione di ciò che quei due potrebbero aver fatto sul tavolo dove ora sta bevendo il suo caffè. Che poi Sam dovrebbe avere l’altezza giusta… o cielo che immagine orrenda!

Lancia un’occhiata preoccupata a Tania senza però osare porre la domanda. Dovrà ancora consumare un sacco di pasti in quella cucina, meglio non sapere.

 

La donna si sta spalmando una generosa porzione di crema al cioccolato appena fatta su di una fetta di pane tostato. -  _ Dovrò andare a fare un po’ di spesa per la cena di stasera. Ci vuole qualcosa da bere, tipo vino...peccato che non è ancora arrivato il container, ci siamo portate dietro una discreta cantina di vini italiani. _

 

_ \- Wow! Hai sentito, Sammy? Ci hanno preso per intenditori  _ \- sorride Dean contento dell’idea.

 

-  _ Non pretendo tanto, dolcezza -  _ ride Tania, -  _ ma sentirai...berrai vero vino, e non quella roba annacquata e artificiale che usate qui in America. _

 

_ \- Hey! Il nostro vino è ottimo! -  _ protesta toccato nel suo sciovinismo.

 

-  _ Ripetimelo dopo una bottiglia di Chianti o di Amarone -  _ gli fa l’occhiolino la donna divertita.

 

_ \- Beh, voi fate schifo a basket! -  _ risponde in assenza di migliori argomenti.

 

-  _ E voi nel calcio! -  _ ribatte l’altra prima di rivolgersi al fratello -  _ Sam, fermalo prima che lo smonti mattoncino per mattoncino! _

 

L’uomo ride sapendo che sì, contro quella donna Dean non potrebbe mai averla vinta. -  _ Fratello, rinuncia! Sul vino hanno ragione! _

 

_ \- Hey - _  Castiel è appena entrato in cucina e guarda con soddisfazione e felicità la tavolata allegra.

 

_ \- Hey! -  _ Dean è diventato all’improvviso serio e ha abbassato lo sguardo.

 

-  _ Ciao! -  _ Matilde si alza in piedi voltandosi e andando ad abbracciare l’angelo seguita da Tania.

 

-  _ Buongiorno Castiel! -  _ dice la donna con la tentazione di chiamarlo “fratellone” rimasta nella gola.

 

L’angelo è colto alla sprovvista da quel doppio abbraccio inaspettato, ma ricambia con un sorriso. -  _ Buongiorno a voi. _

 

_ \- Oggi siamo felici -  _ informa divertito Sam, -  _ quasi tutti…-  _ termina sottovoce vedendo lo sguardo del fratello che si alza in fretta per portare al lavandino il piatto che ha davanti.

 

-  _ Dean -  _ lo richiama l’angelo riprendendo possesso del suo corpo dopo che le donne hanno sciolto il loro abbraccio. -  _ Non ho capito il messaggio che mi hai mandato. _

 

L’uomo si blocca davanti al lavandino certo che il terreno si stia aprendo sotto i suoi piedi, ma è solo una misera speranza e lui rimane lì dov’è davanti agli occhi di tutti che aspettano in silenzio. Si è fermata anche la musica o è solo una sua impressione?

_ \- Ehm… era… hum… n-niente… ho sbagliato numero… -  _ risponde scappando in corridoio.

 

-  _ Aspetta Dean! -  _ gli dice Tania seguendolo -  _ voglio spiegarti come far funzionare la filo diffusione! Dean! -  _ come fugge veloce con quelle gambe! Deve correre per raggiungerlo. - _ Hey! _

 

L’uomo si ferma, non farebbe in tempo a infilarsi in camera senza che quella lo blocchi.  _ \- Hey! -  _ si volta dandosi un contegno. 

 

La donna lo guarda meravigliata -  _ perché sei fuggito così? _

 

_ \- Movimenti intestinali, urgenti… -  _ risponde adocchiando il corridoio alle sue spalle, potrebbe sempre chiudersi in bagno e non uscirne per… mai più!

 

-  _ I tuoi occhi mi dicono ben altro...cosa c’è? Senti, andiamo nella sala del cervellone. Ti spiego come far funzionare gli altoparlanti. Così...ti rilassi. _

 

_ \- Io non mi devo rilassare -  _ bofonchia apprezzando però l’idea di un posto dove potersi chiudere in pace senza che spunti l’angelo -  _ ma qualcuno dovrà mettere musica decente… _

 

_ \- Hey! Ho messo musica decente! La migliore! -  _ osserva offesa.

 

_ \- Questo è vero! -  _ risponde grato della piega presa dal discorso -  _ ma hai pensato a cosa succederà mentre tu ti accoppierai con Sammy e lascerai indifesa la fortezza? Se la stramboide hippy dovesse impossessarsi della musica? Hai sentito cosa esce da quella stanza? _

 

-  _ Per questo mi servi tu, testone! -  _ dice la donna nervosa -  _ e non dire...accoppiarsi… _

 

Dean ridacchia pensando alle reazioni che avrebbe l’angioletto ai sinonimi che ha in testa ma si limita ad andarle dietro verso la sala del cervellone.

 

 

**27 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 8:30  
  
**   


Sono nella stanza già da un bel po’, Tania ha spiegato a Dean come accendere l’aggeggio e  come far diffondere la musica partendo da una chiavetta usb normalissima. Ora, insieme, stanno provando a capire come usare la programmazione e gli avvisi acustici. L’uomo pare più rilassato ma ha uno sguardo straziato come la donna non gli vedeva da anni.

-  _ Dean… _ \- sono seduti per terra a gambe incrociate che fanno scorrere fili elettrici colorati. Con solo i pantaloncini corti in jeans e la maglietta a mezze maniche comincia a sentire un po’ freddo.

-  _ Uhm? -  _ risponde distratto l’uomo.

-  _ Posso chiederti cos’hai? _

Alza la testa fissando gli occhi verdi della donna -  _ Niente -  _ risponde distogliendo lo sguardo.

-  _ Non è vero, conosco quegli occhi, c’è qualcosa che ti rende triste…-  _ gli dice afferrandogli il volto tra le mani per costringerlo a guardarla. -  _ non mi piace quando hai questi occhi...non mi è mai piaciuto. Mi fanno male. _

Dean scrolla la testa liberandosi da quella presa e alzandosi: -  _ Va tutto bene -  _ risponde.

-  _ E anche questo non è vero…-  _ ribatte a sua volta la donna tirandosi in piedi. - _  È...per colpa mia e di Matilde? _

Sospira esasperato: -  _ No! Non c’è niente che non va, okay? _

Lo osserva poco convinta guardando quelle spalle larghe e forti.

-  _ Sai, abbiamo tante cose in comune. Ho passato tanto tempo ad osservarvi, lo so per certo. Per molti anni ho sempre fatto finta che tutto andasse bene. Ho lavorato a testa bassa, senza mai rallentare, e all’Organizzazione è sempre andata bene così -  _ racconta la donna. -  _ ciclicamente, un medico mi analizzava, cercava di capire se andava tutto bene...e ha sempre confermato che “si, era tutto ok: il soggetto è stabile, non presenta alterazioni psicologiche, è operativo al 100% per lavorare sul campo”… ma la verità è che ormai ero così brava a fingere che ingannavo tutti, me compresa. Se devo essere sincera -  _ aggiunge con un mezzo sorriso -  _ lo starvi dietro è quello che mi ha dato il colpo di grazia. Il non poter agire… il vedervi bisognosi di aiuto… non poter fare nulla… quando mi hanno richiamato dalla missione, dopo anni e anni al vostro “fianco”, il non poter sapere come stavate… sono crollata, in modo totale, ma non avevo nessuno con cui parlarne. Ho continuato a nascondere come stavo all’Organizzazione, l’unica persona che avrebbe potuto capirmi, l’avevo persa anni addietro. Poi mi hanno assegnato Matilde come partner, dovevo insegnarle e badare a lei, ma è lei che ha badato a me. Mi ha… aiutato perché… non ero più sola, alla fine non ero più sola. -  _ conclude la donna guardando l’uomo negli occhi. -  _ Dean… non sei solo. _

L’uomo ha ascoltato il discorso della donna e vede la fatica che le è costato, sa che cerca davvero di aiutarlo, il problema è che non c’è un modo, non c’è niente che la donna possa dire o fare adesso che riesca a sciogliergli il nodo nello stomaco. La abbraccia sperando che almeno lei si senta meglio.

Ancora una volta, Tania si trova a pensare che quando si sente avvolta dalle braccia di Dean, stretta contro il suo petto, persa nel suo odore maschio, lei si sente protetta e sicura. Un piacevole brivido le percorre la schiena lasciandole la pelle d’oca alla base della nuca.

-  _ Dean -  _ sussurra beandosi del suo calore e stringendosi a lui -  _ qualunque cosa sia che ti fa stare male, qualunque, si può sistemare. Io ci sono, farò il possibile per aiutarti e ti ascolterò quando vorrai parlarne, anche in silenzio, ogni tanto ne sono capace, giuro. _

Dean sorride per la testardaggine dell’angioletto: -  _ Va bene… -  _ borbotta senza lasciarla andare.

-0-

-  _ Quale messaggio, angelo? -  _ chiede Matilde appena il cacciatore se n’è andato.

-  _ Parole sconnesse… -  _ risponde.

La ragazza lo guarda storto: -  _ Beh, così a occhio direi che qualcosa volevano dire,ti pare? -  _ risponde allusiva.

-  _ Se Dean ha detto che ha sbagliato numero...sarà così. -  _ asserisce l’angelo. Poi guarda Sam che fa finta di non esserci. -  _ Va tutto bene? _

L’uomo si riscuote e guarda l’amico con innocenza. -  _ Sì sì, va tutto bene. _

_ \- Vedi Cas, è questo che succede quando si viene ricambiati nei sentimenti: si è felici e sovrappensiero, si sorride con sguardo ebete e il mondo sembra un posto meraviglioso. Quando non si pensa di essere ricambiati si tende a fuggire e comportarsi da idioti. O comunque Dean tende a fare così.  _ \- s’intromette sorridendo la ragazza puntata da uno sguardo interdetto appartenente all’uomo: -  _ Grazie Matilde… _

_ \- Allora è vero? -  _ chiede l’angelo all’amico, -  _ ti piace Tania? -  _ il suo tono è stranamente sospettoso e cauto.

Sam non avrebbe voluto affrontare quel discorso adesso, soprattutto non con Cas. -  _ Può essere? -  _ riferisce guardando di traverso l’amico che pare pensarci su.

-  _ Beh, meglio con te che con Dean. _

_ \- In questa famiglia avete dei problemi, sapete? -  _ osserva Matilde che ha ascoltata basita il dialogo surreale.

Sam si schiarisce la voce muovendosi a disagio sulla sedia. -  _ Cas…-  _ comincia impacciato, -  _ so che consideri Tania come una sorella… e a volte i fratelli sono gelosi delle sorelle… e va bene. Sai, a volte anche gli amici sono gelosi dei loro… amici. _

_ \- Stop! -  _ impone Matilde -  _ prima di tutto se c’è qualcuno a cui devi chiedere la mano di Tania sono io! Sono arrivata prima dell’angelo… e di te. Secondo non confondiamo le acque: si può essere gelosi dell’affetto e delle attenzioni di fratelli, sorelle, amici  e quant’altro MA c’è una differenza nel sentimento, sfumata ma c’è, e quando la si riconosce è bene chiarirla.   _

L’uomo e l’angelo la guardano straniti. Sam non è decisamente portato per questi discorsi, e Castiel… beh, capire la mente di un angelo e le sue sfumature è un’impresa celestiale.

-  _ Cas, tu sei geloso di Tania? -  _ lo interroga la ragazza -  _ ma ti sta bene che sia innamorata di Sam? _

Preso alla sprovvista, cerca di analizzare quello che prova da quando ha saputo che tra l’amico e la sua strana sorella c’è qualcosa. - _  Beh… credo di si. _

_ \- Ottimo! Sam sei più tranquillo ora? _

L’uomo la guarda la stralunato: ma come si è arrivati a quel discorso? -  _ Si? -  _ dice incerto.

-  _ Bravo! Cas tu sei più tranquillo? _

Castiel osserva perplesso l’amico e poi la ragazza. - _  Io non capisco questo discorso… _

_ \- Ah nemmeno io, Cas -  _ sbotta Sam scuotendo la testa.

Matilde si gratta le sopracciglia strizzando gli occhi, la manderanno al manicomio quei due insieme.

_ \- Hai parlato con Dean? -  _ chiede all’angelo esasperata.  

-  _ È andato via… -  _ perché la ragazza glielo chiede se era qui mentre Dean usciva dalla stanza?

-  _ Prima! Intendevo ieri o questa notte… o Santo Cielo! -  _ sbotta Matilde alzandosi dal tavolo -  _ sei l’angelo più stupido che conosca! -  _ aggiunge uscendo dalla stanza.

Castiel rimane a fissare la porta dalla quale è uscita, poi si gira verso Sam. -  _ Mi ha solo mandato un messaggio… - _  dice confuso.

-  _ Si, ma che messaggio, Cas! _

_ \- Un pezzo di strofa di una canzone, una di quelle che ascolta sempre… -  _ informa l’amico.

L’altro lo osserva serio. Non è pronto e non sa come fare quei discorsi. -  _ Non credo avesse sbagliato numero, amico. -  _ dice alzandosi e mettendo una mano sulla spalla dell’angelo.

-  _ Ma non so cosa significhi… _

_ \- Cas, chiediglielo. -  _ dice semplicemente -  _ quando non ha intenzione di scappare sulla Luna… prendilo da parte e chiedi. _

 

 

__**27 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 9:30  
  
**   


-  _ Ti rubo l’angioletto per un po’, Sammy -  _ annuncia Dean entrando in biblioteca.

-  _ Come? -  _ l’uomo è sospettoso.

Ride godendosi la faccia del fratellino: -  _ Solo per la spesa, Sammy! Anche se… sai com’è, la signora ha dei bisogni…  _ \- lo stuzzica stringendosi nelle spalle.

Sam sbianca e diventa serio lanciando uno sguardo di disapprovazione alla Winchester.

_ \- Se ti ostini a voler arrivare puro all’altare qualcuno dovrà pur pensarci… _

_ \- Non...fare l’idiota! -  _ borbotta il fratello mentre la donna arriva caracollando con una borsetta di cuoio a tracolla. -  _ Pronta. _

_ \- Fantastico!  _ \- risponde il cacciatore prendendo le chiavi dell’Impala mentre Tania si china a dare un bacio volante al suo gigante. -  _ A tra poco. _

Raggiunge Dean nel garage. L’impala è sempre uno spettacolo da guardare. D’istinto si avvicina all’uomo invece di andare verso il sedile del passeggero.

-  _ Me la fai guidare? -  _ chiede guardandolo con occhioni spalancati e speranzosi.

-  _ Non se ne parla -  _ risponde il cacciatore, nemmeno gli occhi di Cass potrebbero smuoverlo da certi principi. Baby non si tocca.

Sbuffando, la donna si siede al posto di Sam.

- _ Certo che è spaziosa però! -  _ constata ammirata.

Dean ride del suo stupore: -  _ Certo! Altrimenti come ci starebbe Sammy? _

_ \- Qui in America è tutto formato gigante… - _  sussurra indignata. Rimpiange la sua Italia dove lei non si sente come un esemplare raro, almeno per quanto riguarda la sua non altezza. -  _ dalle distanze, alle macchine, alle case...agli uomini! _

_ \- Questo -  _ sottolinea deciso Dean uscendo dal garage -  _ non lo voglio sapere! -  _ ha passato una vita di difficile prossimità col fratello a fare di tutto per non sapere se e quanto fosse proporzionato ed è deciso a restare nell’ignoranza.

La donna lo guarda senza capire, poi come un lampo nella notte afferra il significato della frase e, inorridendo, risponde all’uomo:-  _ Maddai! Ma che… io non… e se anche fosse non te lo direi! Ma ti pare! Anzi! Quando lo saprò te lo dirò eccome, ecco! Ma che roba… _

_ \- No! Non me lo devi dire! È questo il punto, non voglio saperlo, non voglio saperlo assolutamente… _

_ \- Allora non fare allusioni! _

_ \- Hey, sei tu che hai iniziato a parlare di misure! -  _ protesta il cacciatore.

-  _ Io non...ma ti pare che parlerei di quello con te? Al massimo con Matilde! Ma per ora ancora non posso farlo -  _ dice piccata,-  _ e ora pensa a guidare. _

_ \- Vuoi dire che… oh andiamo… vi abbiamo lasciati in biblioteca, non è tipo il luogo dall’accoppiamento tra nerd? _

Tania si gira a guardarlo con occhi che potrebbero tagliare un blocco di marmo. - _  Dean, se e quando lo faremo è affare nostro. Ora, o guidi o ti faccio assaggiare il cruscotto della macchina. -  _ lo minaccia arrossendo fino alla radice dei capelli. -  _ E rispetta i nerd! _

_ \- Sto guidando! E non ti scaldare, angioletto, è solo che… dai, se non si fa sotto è un cretino! Cioè, se non fossi la donna di Sammy… dico solo che dovrebbe darsi una svegliata! _

La donna si copre gli occhi con le mani e si rannicchia sul sedile raccogliendo le gambe nude. -  _ Shhh non dirlo, o mi farai impazzire! Sii clemente con una donna che, ti ricordo, vi ha spiato per anni! -  _ quella convivenza non è certo facile per lei, proprio per nulla.

_ \- A-ha! Allora ci hai fatto un pensiero, eh? -  _ la incalza soddisfatto.

-  _ Negherò! Sempre! Anche sotto tortura! _

Dean ride godendosi l’appagamento del proprio ego maschile -  _ Beh, sorella, mi spiace ma quel treno è passato! _

_ \- Andiamo avanti ancora a lungo? Stupido orgoglio maschile… _

_ \- Oh, beh, il viaggio è lungo… a meno che tu non voglia parlare del fatto che lasci che la tua protetta giri con un demone intorno… _

_ \- Credimi, c’è voluto un po’ perché mandassi giù la questione -  _ dice felice di cambiare discorso, -  _ ma lei ha bisogno di apprendere… in modo sicuro e lontano dalla Sede. _

_ \- Crowley sarebbe il “modo sicuro” ? -  _ chiede serio e poco convinto.

-  _ No, migliaia di miglia lontano dall’Italia è il modo sicuro.  _ \- chiarisce guardando fuori dal finestrino. -  _ Crowley è un buon esponente della stregoneria qui in America, per cui va bene. Inoltre -  _ prosegue -  _ lui è vicino a voi, quindi ci si può fidare più che di uno stregone qualsiasi preso a caso. _

Nonostante sia assurda la freddezza con cui la donna valuta la cosa Dean deve ammettere che ha un senso.  _ \- Ma non lo sanno che è una strega? _

_ \- Si certo, ma quello che le permettono di imparare è nulla per poterla controllare meglio, mentre io voglio che diventi forte e indispensabile, perché potrei non poterla proteggere per sempre. _

_ \- Uhm… quindi i tizi che verranno col container non apprezzeranno. _

_ \- Sarebbe meglio se...ignorassero. Quello e altre cose: ho omesso parecchi particolari nei miei rapporti… _

Dean annuisce infilandosi nel parcheggio del market: -  _ Meglio così -  _ commenta serio. Ci sono cose che gli piace pensare non siano state divulgate.

 

 

**27 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 20:00  
  
**   


Matilde è seduta sul letto pronta.

Si è lavata, sì è cosparsa di olio di mandorle ogni centimetro di pelle, ha tenuto in testa una maschera di banana, mango, uova e yogurt, si è profumata e ora sta cercando di respirare. Cosa è venuto in testa a Tania di proporre una cena del genere?

Meno male che ha pensato bene di infilare in valigia dell’erba. Si farebbe un applauso da sola.

La porta si apre appena lasciando sbucare la faccia perplessa di Dean: -  _ Cosa diavolo è questa puzza? _

_ \- Incenso -  _ risponde Matilde. In effetti c’è una cappa di fumo d’incenso che staziona stabilmente nella camera.

_ \- Ma che diavolo… sembra la grotta di orco hippy! -  _ protesta entrando il cacciatore -  _ e che cavolo è questa musica? -  _ chiede prendendosela col povero Rino Gaetano.

-  _ Vuoi? -  _ chiede Matilde tendendogli la canna visto che non sembra intenzionato a lasciarla in pace.

L’uomo la guarda con gli occhi fuori dalle orbite nemmeno gli stesse tendendo una bomba a mano.

-  _ No! -  _ risponde disgustato -  _ quella roba fa male! _

Scoppia a ridere: -  _ Scherzi?  _ \- ma Dean continua a fissarla con severità: -  _ fa molto meno male della merda che ti bevi tutti i giorni come fosse acqua! E poi direi che siamo un po’ oltre quel limite, no? _

- _  Non dire scemenze! -  _ protesta il cacciatore facendosi largo in mezzo alla roba sparsa per terra mentre Matilde valuta come levarselo dai piedi.

_ \- Beh, cos’è la storia del messaggio a Cas? _

Dean si blocca un momento guardandola.

_ \- Non ti azzardare a dire “niente” -  _ lo previene facendogli posto sul letto -  _ non puoi mentire dopo che te l’ho succhiato, non è leale. _

L’uomo sbuffa sedendosi di fianco alla ragazza: -  _ Avevo bevuto un po’ troppo, non so cosa avessi in testa… _

_ \- Quando senti rumori strani lì dentro -  _ dice Matilde punzecchiandogli la tempia -  _ sono i neuroni che funzionano. _

Dean la guarda male mentre le passa un braccio dietro le spalle: -  _ Che succede, ragazzina? Sei più stronza del solito. _

Alla ragazza piace il contatto comodo contro il cacciatore, le mette un po’ di pace.

_ \- Non cambiare discorso… -  _ borbotta cambiando discorso lei stessa.

_ \- Dammi tregua, okay… c’è un modo per spegnerti? _

-  _ A parte il sesso? -  _ chiede tirando una boccata lunga prima di scrollare la cenere nel bicchiere che tiene vicino -  _ se vuoi te lo dico ma è un grande segreto… il genere di segreto che si dice solo a persone che non ne abuseranno. -  _ dice seria davanti a Dean che tenta un’espressione d’innocenza e autoritaria responsabilità.

_ \- Parola di boyscout. _

_ \- E a persone a cui si può parlare dell’attrazione verso il proprio migliore amico angelico… _

_ \- Oh ma dai! -  _ Dean tenta di divincolarsi ma la ragazza lo ha bloccato tenendogli la gamba schiacciata sul materasso. Quando vuole ha una certa forza fisica.

_ \- Il collo… -  _ borbotta -  _ se mi massaggi il collo mi spengo. _

L’uomo si blocca incredulo, se basta così poco davvero forse c’è speranza. Decide di fare un tentativo e con sua somma sorpresa scopre che in effetti funziona benissimo e che estendendo il principio all’intera schiena la ragazzina perde proprio ogni capacità di parola e pensiero.

Un bussare deciso alla porta annuncia la voce al di là: -  _ Mati, è arrivato. -  _ informa Tania.

_ \- Uhmmm! -  _ Matilde manda un rantolo poco convinto. Per quanto la riguarda in questo momento l’amica può riferirsi a chiunque e a qualunque cosa… Dean ha una capacità di scioglierle le contratture che, mamma mia! Quel modo di fare massaggi non s’impara, è un fatto di naturale capacità energetica nelle mani.

_ \- Oh, perché hai smesso? -  _ protesta quando lui si alza dal suo culo.

_ \- Come perché? Tania ha chiamato… _

_ \- Che c’è? -  _ urla Matilde restando immobile sdraiata sul letto.

-  _ Cos… Matilde! È arrivato l’essere! -  _ esclama spazientita la donna fuori dalla porta.

Il cervello della ragazza si riattiva rovesciandole addosso tutta la situazione in un botto. Si alza di colpo dal letto risistemandosi il vestito mentre Dean spalanca la porta fissando Tania. La donna che l’ha disturbato, si è vestita con una morbida gonna nera in maglina dal taglio asimmetrico che le arriva a malapena al ginocchio, una maglietta bianca scollata con stampi a pois e con la tendenza a scenderle da una spalla, come se non bastasse starsene lì tra lui con la sua eccitazione, e la possibilità di darle soddisfazione. Le alte scarpe con tacco la rendono alta più di quanto si aspettasse e si trova così vicino ai capelli scuri che per la prima volta gli sembra di sentire davvero l’odore di miele.

_ \- L’essere? -  _ chiede inquisitorio, cercando di concentrarsi su qualcos’altro che non siano la ragazzina mezza nuda sul letto e la cotta di Sam in piedi davanti a lui.

-  _ Puzza -  _ dice la donna di rimando. - _  e mi chiama pinguino… _

Matilde arriva sulla porta guardando la donna terrorizzata: -  _ Ho i capelli in disordine? _

Tania l’abbraccia tranquillizzandola .-  _ Andrà tutto bene, non c’è motivo di agitarti -  _ la rassicura sistemandole il ciuffo.

-  _ Cosa…? -  _ chiede Dean fissando le donne perplesso prima che Matilde si volti a stampargli un bacio sulle labbra -  _ grazie! -  _ borbotta prima di scappare verso la cucina. L’idea di lasciare il demone da solo con l’angelo e Sam non gli sembra sana.  

-  _ E scappa…-  _ esclama la donna esasperata guardandola che si allontana correndo.

_ \- Ma cosa diavolo ha oggi? -  _ chiede l’uomo perplesso -  _ lo sai che si fuma le canne? _

_ \- Quando è nervosa si ma credevo di avergliele fatte sparire, e comunque non chiedermi cos’ha -  _ gli dice con evidente disapprovazione rabbrividendo. -  _ Andiamo...non mi va di lasciarla sola con il demone. _

Dean la segue perplesso nel corridoio.


	11. 27 Settembre, Lebanon, seconda parte

**27 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 20:15  
  
**

Quando alla porta del bunker ha bussato il demone, Sam aveva appena spento il tavolo psichico. Aprendo la porta se l’è trovato davanti, arrogante come sempre.

Ora è seduto sulla poltrona preferita di Dean e beve il suo bourbon con smorfie di disgusto sotto lo sguardo indignato dell’angelo.

Crowley ha un sacco di bei ricordi in quel posto, ricordi di quando il mondo stava per finire e la sua maledetta madre faceva l’oca con Chuck. Il dramma è che la sua vita è una tale merda che quelli sono davvero tra i suoi ricordi migliori, valuta gustando il terribile whisky del cacciatore. Non è mai riuscito a insegnargli a bere decentemente.

 

_ \- I bicchieri ci sono? -  _ chiede la strega entrando nervosa nella biblioteca.

 

-  _ Sì Matilde...abbiamo preparato tutto. -  _ le dice Sam cercando di bloccarla prima che riparta alla volta della cucina. -  _ perché non ti siedi? _

 

Lo fissa col terrore negli occhi.  _ \- Sì, certo… -  _ dice fissando confusa il tavolo cercando di valutare dove mettersi.

 

-  _ Non siete ancora seduti a tavola? -  _ esclama Tania entrando dalla cucina con un vassoio di finger food in bicchierini che posa al centro del tavolo mentre Dean si mette seduto a capotavola. Sam fa di tutto per non dare a vedere quanto sia eccitante, per lui, quella donna, ma è davvero un’impresa immane. Quando dicono che le donne con i tacchi sono sexy… hanno ragione, solo adesso se ne rende conto, solo guardandola camminare in quel modo così sensuale, o almeno a lui pare sensuale. “ _ Andiamo Sam, datti una calmata!” _

 

_ \- Una bella cenetta tra amici! -  _ esclama Dean fissando il demone con un’espressione poco amichevole che lo ricambia scuotendo la testa con finto rammarico alzandosi.

 

- _  Avanti, squirrel, entra nell’atmosfera… -  _ dice prima di prendere posto alla sua destra, proprio davanti alla sedia che sta fissando Matilde.

-  _ Tu mangi in piedi, fiorellino? -  _ le chiede ironico provocandole un arresto cardiaco.

 

Si decide a mettersi a sedere piuttosto rigida fissando con ostinazione il piatto davanti a sé sotto lo sguardo sempre più perplesso di Dean. Tania si accomoda di fianco alla ragazza sfidando con lo sguardo il demone. Sam è di fronte alla donna, e l’ultimo posto libero, di fianco al cacciatore, è preso dall’angelo, felice che ci sia almeno qualcuno tra lui e la puzza di Crowley.

 

-  _ Beh, non fate complimenti, cominciate a mangiare. -  _ esclama la donna fissando Dean e afferrando il piatto con le tartine per porgerlo all’ospite che dopo un momento di perplessità ne prende una.

 

_ \- Tu non mangi, demone! -  _ lo rimbotta Dean sotto uno sguardo gelido di Matilde.

 

- _  Mi avete invitato a cena! Certo che mangio… -  _ ribatte offeso.

 

-  _ Certo che mangia...se mangia pizza mangia anche cibo decente preparato con cura -  _ dice tranquilla Tania, -  _ Dean, mi accompagni in cucina? Devo prendere il vino. -  _ chiede prima di alzarsi dal suo posto e afferrare in modo deciso la spalla del cacciatore quando gli passa dietro.

 

-  _ Okay okay! -  _ risponde alzandosi.

 

Una volta in cucina la donna prende da un cassetto un apribottiglie e una bottiglia di vino dal ripiano e li mette nelle sue mani  -  _ Aprila! E per favore...cerca di evitare di istigare il demone stasera, ok? Fallo per Matilde. _

 

_ \- Voi siete matte! -  _ protesta l’uomo mentre apre la bottiglia -  _ quale diavolo è il problema con Crowley? _

 

_ \- Non lo so, lei però è nervosa e ha paura che lo farai scappare e che non voglia più insegnarle. -  _ esclama Tania passandogli un’altra bottiglia da aprire, -  _ Per cui, per favore, cerca di fare il bravo. Non ho voglia di avere una berserker depressa intorno! _

 

_ \- Portate un demone in casa mia, Crowley, e volete anche che io sia… carino con lui? -  _ chiede incredulo -  _ potrei fargli da cameriere, magari gli presto il mio orsacchiotto e gli faccio un massaggio ai piedi, va bene così? _

 

_ \- Dean, guardami! -  _ sbotta la donna -  _ ti pare che io sia felice? Per nulla! L’ho già minacciato di annichilimento se succede qualcosa a Matilde...ma stasera per lei è importante che vada tutto bene, per cui sì, se necessario servo quel demone puzzolente e lo faccio anche con il sorriso. E credimi -  _ assicura il cacciatore, -  _ mi costa un enorme sforzo! _

 

Scuote la testa chiedendosi perché stia dietro a questo delirio: -  _ Facciamolo in fretta, almeno! _

 

_ \- E con molto alcool…-  _ aggiunge Tania passandogli un’altra bottiglia da aprire.

 

Afferrando le bottiglie aperte, la donna torna verso la biblioteca dove le dispone pronte per essere scolate.

 

_ \- … incrementi annui e cose che comunque non ascolto. -  _ sta dicendo il demone con una voce che rimbomba nelle viscere della ragazza mentre cerca di pensare solo al tortino di verdura che addenta -  _ La solita noia infernale.  _ \- conclude versandosi un bicchiere di Shiraz.

 

-  _ Capisco …-  _ dice Sam cercando di sembrare interessato.

 

Dopo alcuni imbarazzanti momenti Dean si versa a sua volta un bicchiere: -  _ Quindi, Sibilla, come funziona questa cosa? Cioè… tu girerai con un cappello a punta o cosa? _

 

Il demone guarda storto il cacciatore senza capire del tutto di cosa stia parlando, è solo certo di essere stato insultato in qualche modo: -  _ No, Hilda! Odio i cappelli. Ma dovete togliere i sigilli, voglio libero accesso. _

 

Tania spalanca gli occhi e cerca di dissimulare afferrando la bottiglia di vino e riempiendosi il bicchiere. È circondata da idioti…

 

_ \- Non se ne parla! -  _ risponde secco Dean provocando il secondo infarto della serata a Matilde -  _ se vuoi entrare, bussi. _

 

_ \- Lo sai che non sono il tipo che chiede permesso prima di entrare -  _ risponde tranquillo il demone prendendosi un’altra tartina.

 

La donna prende un generoso sorso di vino prima di intervenire: -  _ Posso offrire un compromesso? Innanzitutto, dove avete intenzione di fare lezione? -  _ chiede guardando prima il demone e poi la ragazza.

 

_ \- In camera -  _ risponde in fretta Matilde alzando incautamente gli occhi. Oddio la sta fissando!

 

Tania trattiene l’aria insieme all’esclamazione che avrebbe voluto urlare. -  _ Non si può in una stanza diciamo...più attrezzata? - “ _ e lontano dalle nostre camere da letto”.

 

_ \- In camera ho tutto! -  _ ribatte in fretta Matilde -  _ e ho già purificato l’ambiente, non voglio dover rifare tutti i rituali altrove e poi non c’è un’altra stanza in cui non arrivereste a scassare le energie… _

Continua a fissarla, morirà sotto quegli occhi, morirà a quella tavola per autocombustione del viso o perché alla fine riuscirà a trapassarla da parte a parte con quel modo di guardarla…

 

-  _ Ok-  _ riprende la donna con enorme sforzo. -  _ ho una proposta. Posso rendere accessibile la stanza di Matilde affinché… Crowley ci possa entrare “senza chiedere il permesso”, ma interdire il resto della struttura se non bussa alla porta. _

 

Il demone guarda soddisfatto il pinguino intelligente di fianco alla strega.  _ \- Se squirrell accetta a me sta bene. _

 

Dean lancia uno sguardo di fuoco a Tania prima di scrollare le spalle: -  _ Va bene! _

 

Matilde non riesce a trattenere un enorme sorriso di ringraziamento per entrambi.

 

 

**27 Settembre, Lebanon,  ore 22:30  
  
**

Dopo parecchie bottiglie di vino, una bella bistecca e verdure alla griglia, la tavolata ha raggiunto un livello di civiltà e di distensione tale che si può quasi pensare ad una vera cena tra amici. Ora sulla tavola ci sono i dolci: monoporzioni di tiramisù, una bella e fragrante torta alle mele, mini tartufi al cocco e, naturalmente, cioccolato per Tania. Il vino è stato sostituito dalle bottiglie di whisky, di rum, di vodka e di bourbon.

_ \- Beh, visto che siamo qui -  _ dice Crowley -  _ potremmo provare “obbligo o verità”, come veri amichetti -  _ lo dice in quel suo tono che sta sempre tra l’ironia e la sfida.

 

_ \- Ci sta! -  _ risponde Matilde sorridendo al cacciatore -  _ dammi un secondo però -  _ aggiunge sparendo nel corridoio.

 

Tania guarda con un sopracciglio sollevato Dean. Quel gioco può causare dei veri disastri, ma ok, tanto ormai è già mezza brilla. - _ Va bene, ma partecipiamo tutti. _

 

_ \- Ma si, perché no -  _ dice Sam.

 

Castiel, che durante tutta la cena ha partecipato poco alle conversazioni, è perplesso. -  _ Cosa sarebbe? _

 

-  _ A turno si fa una domanda a un altro che può scegliere se dire la verità o bere. -  _ riassume al volo Dean aprendo il bourbon e fissando il demone sospettoso.

 

-  _ E qual è il senso del porre domande, rispondere o bere? _

 

_ \- In genere si finisce a  bere parecchio! -  _ risponde Dean.

 

Matilde torna portando una bottiglia di Grant’s che poggia sul tavolo meritando uno sguardo di ammirazione da parte del demone.  _ \- Allora -  _ dice sedendosi -  _ chi inizia? _

 

_ \- Dean. - _  dice subito Tania allungando un bicchierino.

 

_ \- Okay! -  _ risponde il cacciatore -  _ allora chiedo all’angioletto se ha fatto porcate con la ragazzina -  _ meritandosi uno sguardo interessato di Crowley.

 

Tania lo guarda esasperata, ma d’altronde, cosa poteva aspettarsi da Dean se non questo? Ok, vuoi giocare? Giochiamo. Con un sorriso ammiccante prende in mano il bicchierino pieno di liquore e se lo porta alle labbra. -  _ Non facciamo porcate...solo cose belle. -  _ dice maliziosa prima di posare di nuovo il bicchierino intonso e senza smettere di guardarlo negli occhi mentre Matilde ride rilassandosi almeno un po’.

 

_ \- Le “porcate” le fanno gli anaffettivi, Dean, noi facciamo coccole intime, siamo affettuose. -  _ sottolinea la ragazza sotto lo sguardo poco convinto del cacciatore.

 

_ \- Quelle dell’altra notte io le chiamo “porcate” -  _ risponde guardandola storto.

 

_ \- Io chiedo a Castiel -  _ risponde Matilde fissando Dean -  _ se vorrebbe fare sesso… da angelo. _

 

Crowley sta apprezzando moltissimo il gioco e osserva divertito i suoi commensali scannarsi tra loro.

 

-  _ Ho già fatto sesso da angelo.  _ \- risponde con serietà.

 

-  _ Non è una risposta -  _ puntualizza Matilde -  _ bevi! _

 

L’angelo la guarda storto ma ubbidisce e beve, anche se non capisce...lui ha risposto e ha detto la verità.

 

- _ Tocca a me -  _ dice Tania facendo scorrere lo sguardo tra tutti gli avventori, per poi fermarsi su Dean pronta alla vendetta. -  _ Chiedo a Dean: hai mai fatto cilecca? _

 

Dean cerca d’incenerirla con lo sguardo senza risultati prima di afferrare un bicchierino pieno di bourbon e scolarlo d’un fiato sotto una risata entusiasta di Crowley.

 

-  _ Castiel, tocca a te -  _ gli dice la donna.

 

L’angelo ancora non capisce il senso di quel gioco, ma non si tira indietro. -  _ Chiedo a Sam: ami Tania? _

 

_ \- Uoho, Cas! -  _ esclama Dean -  _ questo sì che è giocare pesante! -  _ dice riempiendo un bicchierino per il fratello, il quale è rimasto annichilito dalla domanda. Tania, dal canto suo, vorrebbe tanto sprofondare o scomparire. Sam afferra il bicchierino e beve d’un fiato, guardando poi la donna sperando che non la prenda male.

 

-  _ Cas -  _ comincia Sam, -  _ poi io e te dobbiamo parlare. Chiedo a Matilde da quanto tempo è una strega. _

 

_ \- Otto anni -  _ risponde -  _ da sei con gli stronzi, prima due in… un gruppo amatoriale. _

 

_ \- Hey! -  _ esclama Tania guardandola offesa.

 

_ \- Tranne te, angioletto, tu non sei stronza. _

 

_ \-  Beh, visto che ci siamo… chiedo a Dean se ha imparato a succhiarlo. - _  chiede il demone.

 

Dean lo guarda furioso mentre gli va il viso in fiamme ma fa un bel respiro senza scomporsi e risponde: -  _ no. -  _ ma ad ogni buon conto si beve un bicchierino.

 

_ \- Non barare! -  _ lo riprende Matilde divertita.

 

_ \- Io chiedo a Crowley com’è mettere la giarrettiera.  _ \- la ignora Dean.

 

_ \- Un po’ scomodo ma meglio del corpetto -  _ risponde il demone versandosi comunque dello scotch.

 

_ \- Sapete che non si può giocare con voi che barate così, vero? -  _ fa notare Matilde - _  faccio una proposta: una domanda a testa a cui devono rispondere tutti, che ne dite? _

 

_ \- Ci sto -  _ acconsente Tania.

 

Dean annuisce mentre il demone si beve un altro scotch apprezzando la qualità del Grant’s e leggendo incuriosito l’etichetta.

 

_ \- Allora, dovendo farlo, come definite il vostro genere e orientamento sessuale? Io queer, pansessuale e poliamorosa. _

 

_ \- Eh? -  _ Dean la guarda perplesso, ha capito un terzo di quelle parole.

 

_ \- Beh… non sono ne maschio ne femmina… _

 

_ \- Hai la vagina -  _ la interrompe.

 

_ \- Sì, Dean, sì… ma è secondario… sono stata con uomini molto più uomini di te che avevano la vagina. E, per l’appunto, sono attratta da individui di ogni genere. Poliamorosa vuol dire che amo più persone allo stesso tempo che si amano tra loro o meno ma che in ogni caso sanno tutto... in modi diversi magari ma comunque è amore. _

 

_ \- Uomini, con la vagina? -  _ Dean non è per nulla convinto della definizione.

 

_ \- Poi ti faccio vedere delle foto -  _ lo rincuora Matilde.

 

Tania sospira guardando l’amica. -  _ Ma che domande… -  _ dice alzando gli occhi al cielo, -  _ pansessuale, poliamorosa ma sessualmente esclusiva. _

 

_ \- Ora sono confuso … -  _ osserva Dean.

 

-  _ Significa che posso amare contemporaneamente più persone, indipendentemente dal genere, ma in modo platonico perché a livello sessuale mi do ad una persona sola per volta...più chiaro? _

 

_ \- E come fai a capire la differenza tra… chessò… un caro amico e un amore platonico? Cioè, con Matilde siete ex, siete amiche, siete… cosa? _

 

_ \- Per me...tra un caro amico e un amore platonico non c’è molta differenza...retaggio di ciò che sono… L’amore vero si distingue per le emozioni che suscita, e per l’attrazione fisica. _

 

Matilde ride contenta -  _ Mi hai appena friendzonata! _

 

Tania le sorride imbarazzata -  _ Scusa orsacchiotta. _

 

_ \- Gli angeli non hanno un genere -  _ interviene Castiel, -  _ ma in base alle spiegazioni di Matilde e Tania...direi che possiamo essere definiti pansessuali, poliamorosi e queer. Ho avuto anche tramiti femminili… _

 

Dean prova a vedere se la vodka riesce a togliergli l’immagine di una versione femminile e porno di Castiel, perché il bourbon non ci riesce.

 

_ \- Credo tocchi a te, moose -  _ fa notare Crowley divertito.

 

-  _ Etero! -  _ dice scuotendo la testa Sam, -  _ decisamente etero, e monogamo. _

 

_ \- Noioso! -  _ esclama Matilde.

 

_ \- Che ti aspettavi? -  _ sogghigna il demone  _ \- mi stupisco che non sia vergine… che è successo, spilungone, Miss Robinson ti ha toccato le mutandine? _

 

_ \- Idiota…. _ \- borbotta prima di allungarsi a prendere la bottiglia di vodka e imitare il fratello.

 

-  _ Anche io ti prego -  _ supplica Tania porgendo un bicchiere.

 

_ \- Tocca a te, Albus! -  _ fa notare Dean.

 

_ \- A dire il vero Samantha non ha dichiarato il genere. E direi che è quanto meno incerto… -  _ fa notare il demone.

 

-  _ Maschio...e con questo mi sento il “diverso” della combriccola…-  _ risponde dando una sorsata alla vodka.

 

_ \- Suvvia, moose, sono maschio anche io… per ora… diciamo che è il mio “genere preferito” in questo secolo… la moda femminile è oscena. Ma la monogamia… questo davvero non lo capisco, è troppo anche per un bigotto come te! E sulla storia dell’etero, lo sai che è una cosa che si racconta ai bambini, tipo Babbo Natale? È ora di crescere… prendi esempio dal tuo fratellone. _

 

_ -Tocca a te, demone, tu cosa sei? -  _ interviene Tania prima che la serata finisca a esorcismi e pugnalate.

 

Crowley alza gli occhi al cielo, quella donna ha davvero qualcosa dei pennuti dentro.

 

_ \- Maschio temporaneo e pansessuale, contenta? _

 

_ \- Si, contenta. -  _ gli sorride Tania senza nessun vero giubilo negli occhi. Se solo potesse…-  _ ma...manca il tuo piano relazionale. _

 

_ \- Il mio cosa? -  _ chiede il demone perplesso.

 

_ \- Io credo -  _ comincia Matilde cercando di non diventare viola -  _ che ti stia chiedendo come… ehm… _

 

_ \- Vuole sapere se t’innamori di una sola persona alla volta. _  - la interrompe Dean, fiero di aver capito qualcosa, facendosi amare enormemente dalla ragazza.

 

Il demone è sinceramente stupito: -  _ Sono un demone! Non… noi non facciamo certe cose!  _ _ E tu, scimmione, che rispondi? _

 

Dean butta giù un altro bicchierino della prima cosa che gli capita davanti prima di rispondere: -  _ Voi vi fate troppe menate su certe cose… -  _ borbotta -  _ che bisogno c’è di mettere una categoria a tutto? _

 

_ \- Beh, Dean… a volte è utile -  _ fa notare Matilde.

 

_ \- Uhm… maschio -  _ inizia dalle cose semplici _  - monogamo… _

 

_ \- La parola che cerchi, Jennifer, è pansessuale. -  _ lo interrompe il demone degustando quell’ottimo scotch.

 

Dean chiude gli occhi sforzandosi di non ammazzarlo ma è molto meno rischioso assecondarlo piuttosto che contraddirlo: -  _ Pansessuale -  _ concede.

 

-  _ E ora son davvero quello strano...mi sento escluso -  _ dice Sam facendo il broncio sotto lo sguardo stupito del fratello.

 

- _ Tranquillo -  _ sussurra Tania sorridendogli, -  _ a me vai benissimo così. _

 

 

__**27 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 23:30  
  
  
**   


Nel momento in cui Sam l’ha chiusa tra il muro di fianco alla porta della sua camera e il suo corpo caldo e muscoloso, Tania sa di aver ormai ceduto ad una situazione nella quale non si sarebbe mai dovuta trovare per un sacco di buoni motivi, ma che in quel momento non ricorda bene, vuoi per via dell’alcol, vuoi per il fatto che lo vuole, vuole quell’uomo in modo quasi doloroso, vuole quella lingua ad assaggiarla e quelle mani ad esplorare ogni parte del suo corpo, vuole finalmente sollievo per quella tensione che la fa tremare piena di aspettativa. Non crede di toccare terra, ma non le importa, è l’uomo a reggerla tenendole una mano dietro la nuca e una a stringere avido la coscia della sua gamba alzata ad avvolgergli il fianco.

Sam è solo vagamente cosciente che sono nel corridoio delle stanze, ha desiderato quel momento per tutta la serata, anzi da molto prima, dall’anno prima, da quella prima volta in cui l’ha vista, solo che allora è stato poco più di un desiderio temporaneo. Da quando Tania è lì al bunker, la sua brama, la sua concupiscenza è cresciuta di giorno in giorno, di ora in ora fino a rendere inaccettabile continuare a resistere, nonostante la ragione. La sua bocca si stacca da quella della donna solo per andare a cercare il suo collo, per leccare quella pelle così morbida e così saporita, assaporando il punto in cui sente il sangue scorrere vicino alla superficie e strappando alla donna un gemito affrettato e soffocato dall’affanno. Mosso da una brama impellente sposta la mano dalla coscia, risalendo piano, fino al gluteo sotto la gonna sollevata, fermandosi quando uno sprazzo di lucidità si fa strada tra i fumi della passione.

Un verso di protesta da parte di Tania gli strappa un sorriso mentre cerca i suoi occhi così verdi e vivi.

-  _ Perché ti sei fermato? -  _ chiede la donna con fiato corto cercando le sue labbra. In risposta, afferra anche l’altra gamba di Tania e la solleva, e lei non perde tempo stringendogli le gambe intorno ai fianchi. La donna non ha quasi peso e un attimo dopo sono in camera sua, con la porta chiusa a tenere lontano il mondo intero, e l’ha posata sulla cassettiera. Tania quasi non si accorge del freddo legno sotto la pelle del suo sedere mentre attira a sé i fianchi di quell’uomo meraviglioso in modo da avvertire tutta la sua eccitazione premere contro le cuciture dei jeans attraverso il sottile strato del pizzo dei suoi slip.

Sam è consapevole che ogni minimo accenno di razionalità ha alzato bandiera bianca, e tutto ciò che vuole è sentire quel corpo nudo contro il suo, ma non vuole correre, vuole godere di ogni doloroso momento e vuole far impazzire quella creatura. Comincia con lo slacciarle quella trappola di cintura senza smettere di baciarla, e quando finalmente ci riesce può sollevare la maglietta e toccare quella pelle così morbida, calda e profumata. Può sentire i muscoli della schiena della donna tendersi ad ogni impercettibile movimento che fa e quando le sue dita salgono a sfiorarle il contorno delle cicatrici, indugiando su di esse, è come se Tania perdesse completamente il controllo. Un gemito estatico le fa staccare la bocca dalla sua, inarcare la schiena e causare un’esplosione di doloroso piacere nel suo basso ventre sentendola sfregarsi su di lui. Questo lo fa rallentare guardandola con meraviglia, immagazzinando la nozione che le cicatrici sono particolarmente sensibili, per la donna.

-  _ Non posso descrivere quanto ti desideri… -  _ riesce a sussurrare con voce roca Sam guardandola con adorazione.

Tania è lieta che l’uomo si sia fermato, o sarebbe presto finito tutto per entrambi. Fissa gli occhi di quel gigante così vicini ai suoi, pieni di desiderio come i suoi, e tutto quello che le esce dalla bocca, poco più di un gemito pieno di eccitazione, è: -  _ Mostramelo. _

E così fa, ma ora Sam è deciso a controllare la sua urgenza. Sfila la maglietta alla donna e le accarezza le spalle partendo da dove le clavicole si separano, al di sotto del collo. Alle dita fa seguire la lingua che disegna ogni centimetro del percorso con scie di fuoco. Quando le sue dita incontrano le spalline del reggiseno le sposta fino a farle scendere e rendere così più facile arrivare a sfiorarle il seno. Esita un momento portando le mani dietro la schiena fino a trovare il gancio della chiusura di quell’indumento, un attimo dopo giace a terra dove è giusto che stia. I seni di Tania sono così morbidi e sodi sotto le sue mani mentre li stringe e li accarezza in un gioco alternato di sensazioni, di dolcezza e rudezza. I capezzoli turgidi lo sfidano per essere presi in bocca, e così fa: mentre ne succhia avido uno stringendolo tra i denti, strappando gemiti di piacere alla donna, tiene l’altro tra le dita tirandolo e torcendolo con delicatezza seguendo il ritmo del respiro affannato che aumenta sempre di più. Quando la bocca di Sam lascia il suo seno, Tania emette un verso di protesta subito soffocato da un rantolo quando lo vede chinarsi davanti a lei e cominciare a percorrere con la lingua e con le dita tutta la lunghezza delle sue gambe, lentamente, inesorabilmente fino ad arrivare ad insinuare le dita sotto il bordo degli slip in pizzo. Quando Sam alza gli occhi cercando lo sguardo della donna, lei nemmeno si accorge del momento in cui gliele sfila e riprende a leccare e a baciare la sua pelle lasciandole scariche di piacere a risalirle il ventre fino a farla impazzire. Sam assaggia il sapore della sua donna fin nel profondo e ben presto, in risposta al piacere che può avvertire in lei, accompagna quell’esplorazione anche con le dita, all’inizio solo uno, per poi aggiungerne un altro. Le mani di Tania tra i suoi capelli gli dicono l’urgenza della donna che lo supplicano di smetterla e di prenderla, ma lui non cede, deciso a darle piacere su più fronti, così invece di fermarsi aumenta la sua indagine andando più a fondo, con più decisione, con più avidità, fino a quando non la sente irrigidirsi tra i gemiti ed esplodere di piacere quando raggiunge l’orgasmo, inarcando la schiena fino ad appoggiarsi contro la parete reggendosi alla cassettiera. Sam si alza, soddisfatto, sorridendo dello stupore estatico che può leggere in quegli occhi verdi, e senza dare tregua alla donna la bacia stringendola a se. Sentire quei seni turgidi e sodi sul suo petto è qualcosa di indescrivibile, ma ora è la donna che lo cerca con avidità ancora maggiore. La veemenza delle sue mani sul suo corpo, la ferocia del suo desiderio, fa perdere ogni residuo controllo nell’uomo e quando la sente slacciargli i jeans e insinuarsi fino a cercare avida la sua erezione perde totalmente il controllo e in un attimo si trovano sul letto lottando con il resto dei loro abiti che ancora, osceni, impediscono alla loro pelle di toccarsi. Solo nel momento in cui finalmente la penetra per la prima volta, a fondo e con una fame ancestrale, con bisogno, si ferma e la guarda, prendendosi un attimo per ritrovare ossigeno. Questo è il momento in cui capiscono che ormai nessuno dei due può più tornare indietro, e rassegnati si abbandonano alla realtà con una gioia assoluta e incosciente, senza più fermarsi e senza più staccarsi l’uno dall’altra. È continuando a guardarsi negli occhi, assaporando il desiderio reciproco, che raggiungono l’estasi in completa armonia e simultaneità, in modo naturale, fino ad arrivare e superare quella sottile linea in cui semplice bramosia, fame di sesso, si trasforma in vita, creazione, perfezione, e da due diventano uno come doveva essere dall’inizio dei tempi e come sarà fino alla fine di ogni cosa.


	12. 28 Settembre, Lebanon

**28 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 7:30**

 

Aveva ragione, averla tra le braccia lo inebria di profumo di miele: lo sente sulla pelle candida e morbida che sta accarezzando, sui neri e lunghi capelli sciolti che si sta avvolgendo intorno alle dita, sulle ciglia che bacia. La cena della sera prima si è conclusa in modo inaspettato e piacevole, complice l’alcool e la strana situazione, non si ricorda nemmeno come si sono ritrovati avvinghiati nel suo letto, coi vestiti sparsi ovunque e i loro corpi avidi l’uno dell’altra. Non vorrebbe svegliarla, vorrebbe guardarla dormire ancora a lungo, sentire il suo corpo nudo sul suo, ma la giornata è lunga e impegnativa. Però, perché non approfittarne? Con dolcezza cerca le labbra della donna che gli ha sconvolto la vita, in un bacio presto corrisposto e languidamente avaro del loro contatto. Quando si staccano, gli occhi verdi di Tania sono aperti e carichi di vita e desiderio. “ _ Non possono essere umani, questi occhi _ ” continua a pensare Sam.

 

-  _ Buongiorno -  _ sussurra con voce roca la donna mentre si muove tra le sue braccia.

 

-  _ Buongiorno -  _ risponde il cacciatore stringendola a sé in un abbraccio possessivo. - _  hai dormito, lo sai? _

 

Tania ride piano strofinando il naso sul collo di Sam, là dove inizia la barba che le dà un piacevole solletico quando la passa sulla sua pelle. -  _ Beh, succede quando ci si stanca - _  sussurra, -  _ anche se avrei preferito continuare il discorso di stanotte. _

 

La risata del suo cacciatore è calda e meravigliosa; è così bello sentirsi avvolgere da quelle braccia forti, si sente protetta e sicura, come se nulla al mondo potesse toccarla. Si sente anche minuscola, ma questo è un’altro discorso: per un attimo le torna in mente la conversazione con Dean del giorno prima mentre, sull’Impala, andavano a fare la spesa, e sorride compiaciuta. Terrà per sé quello che sarebbe un duro colpo per l’ego del fratello di Sammy.

Non vuole alzarsi, non vuole staccarsi da quelle braccia, vorrebbe rimanere così per sempre, ma hanno tempo: oggi devono ricevere una visita.

-  _ Non voglio alzarmi… _  - dice chiudendo gli occhi e inspirando l’odore dell’uomo che sa di sesso, di pergamena e di… oh mio dio, di fiori di loto.

 

-  _ Non lo vorrei nemmeno io -  _ sussurra di rimando Sam, -  _ quanto rimangono quei tizi? _

 

_ \- Non ne ho idea...spero poco. _

 

Ci vuole tutta la volontà per tirarsi su a sedere e resistere alla voglia di replicare, ancora e ancora, la splendida notte di passione. “ _ Pazienta solo un pochino _ ”, continua a ripetersi Tania. Inoltre, si rende conto che quello che è avvenuto va ben oltre il fare l’amore con l’uomo che sa di amare alla follia, è stato come unire le loro anime o meglio, riunirle, rimetterle insieme dopo eoni di separazione, e sa che questa situazione ha creato una sorta di dipendenza non solo fisica, ma mentale, una fame che solo la vicinanza, solo il contatto può saziare. Sanno entrambi che ormai nessuno dei due può più sopravvivere senza l’altro.

 

-0-

 

Dean torna compiaciuto in cucina mentre la filo diffusione suona  _ Night Moves. _

 

_ \- Questa roba è terribile -  _ protesta Matilde stiracchiandosi nel tentativo di rimettersi a posto le vertebre. Quell’uomo ha tante qualità ma ha la capacità di occupare uno spazio eccessivo nel letto costringendola in posizioni incongrue.

 

_ \- A Sammy piacerà -  _ risponde con un sorriso sornione.

 

La ragazza scuote la testa sconsolata bevendosi il suo caffè che la sta pian piano rimettendo al mondo. Dev’essere parte di un qualche assurdo scherzo tra i due.

_ \- Secondo me ha altro a cui pensare… -  _ osserva -  _ certo che quei letti cigolano in maniera assurda! _

 

_ \- Scherzi? Stava venendo giù la casa! -  _ risponde l’uomo visibilmente compiaciuto.

 

L’orgoglio maschile per le prestazioni del fratello è qualcosa che sfugge alla comprensione della ragazza che lo trova comunque molto tenero e quindi gli sorride.

 

-  _ ”Night Moves”...sul serio? -  _ esclama Sam entrando in cucina e dirigendosi subito verso la caraffa del caffè. - _  Odio questa canzone… - _  dice poco sincero nascondendo un sorriso.

 

_ \- A me pare appropriata -  _ risponde Dean sedendosi al tavolo davanti a una pila di pancake, un vasetto di marmellata, la tazza del caffè latte e il toast dai bordi tagliati.

 

-  _ Buongiorno -  _ Tania entra in cucina stiracchiandosi; ha bisogno di un bel caffè e di tanta cioccolata. Si dirige verso il suo gigante che gli sta versando della brodaglia nera in una tazza. -  _ Grazie -  _ dice accettando il caffè e appoggiandosi morbidamente al suo fianco sorridendo soddisfatta.

 

-  _ Abbraccio! -  _ esclama imbronciata Matilde nel suo maglione sformato della mattina. Meglio toglierle subito l’idea che l’aver passato la notte provvedendo al sottofondo di cigolii del bunker la esenti dalle coccole. La donna allarga le braccia accogliendo l’orsacchiotta. Oggi sarà una lunga giornata per entrambe.

_ \- Così va meglio -  _ borbotta soddisfatta la ragazza strusciandosi contro di lei.

 

_ \- Okay, queste scene devono finire! -  _ esclama Dean addentando il toast.

 

_ \- Uffa Dean, sono coccole! Io ho bisogno di coccole -  _ risponde scocciata Matilde prima di lanciarsi contro Sam abbracciandolo, il quale rimane per un attimo sorpreso, ma ricambia con un sorriso imbarazzato la sua effusione. - _  Va bene…-  _ dice guardando Tania sorridendo.

 

_ \- Ho almeno tre porno che iniziano così! -  _ protesta mugugnando  _ \- abbiate pietà… _

 

-  _ Oh piantala, brontolone -  _ esclama Tania andando verso il cacciatore e abbracciandolo da dietro: per lo meno da seduto ha un’altezza più decente per una povera donna che si sente improvvisamente bambina in un mondo di giganti! -  _ Continua a ignorare -  _ gli sussurra nell’orecchio dandogli una pacca sul petto e stampandogli un bacio sulla guancia.

Quando si raddrizza ha uno sguardo vispo e ruba un pancake al volo dal piatto di Dean prima di dirigersi verso la biblioteca -  _ Al lavoro! A dopo. _

 

Il poveretto guarda i due rimasti con la disperazione negli occhi provocando l’ilarità e la compassione di Matilde e lo sguardo compiaciuto del fratello.

 

Sam si stacca dal piano della cucina e segue Tania in biblioteca, non prima di aver dato una pacca sulla spalla dell’altro passandogli vicino. -  _ Bella giornata, fratello, bella giornata! _

 

 

__**28 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 9:00  
  
**   


La schiena va meglio, merito delle manine magiche di Tania. Per distrarsi mentre cammina nel bosco che profuma già di inizio autunno, Matilde pensa a cosa avrebbe detto il povero Dean vedendo la scena della donna che la cosparge di olio sul letto. C’è della crudeltà a istigarlo in quel modo ma è davvero troppo divertente.    
Ora però le si è bloccata una caviglia, sembra che il suo piede destro si rifiuti di fare il proprio mestiere in modo ordinato. Cinpan, il maestro di arti orientali a Roma, avrebbe da dire sulla “paura di fare il passo” ma anche un bambino di cinque anni arriverebbe a una conclusione così ovvia.

Si ferma, respira, cerca il vuoto nella mente, cerca di sentire il bosco intorno e ricavarne forza. Funziona abbastanza da portarla senza intoppi in uno dei nodi di energia, lo stesso dove si era messa a meditare con l’angelo due giorni prima.

Tira fuori il telefono, manda un avviso al demone e poi lo spegne.

_ \- Dormito bene? -  _ chiede facendo uno sforzo su se stessa fissando il bosco davanti a sé. Sta imparando a sentire il suo arrivo prima di sentire la sua voce e vuole che lo sappia.

_ \- Io non dormo -  _ risponde risentito Crowley. Non gli piace gli rovinino l’entrata in scena.

Ostinata a non voltarsi, Matilde si piega sullo zaino posato tra l’erba e lo apre tirando fuori gli “attrezzi del mestiere”. Il demone si avvicina alle sue spalle restando in piedi dietro di lei mentre stende il panno ricamato e ci apre sopra il piccolo altarino.  La ragazza sente un brivido dietro la schiena mentre si prepara, il brivido che non prova mai in università, che non prova nemmeno davanti alla commissione riunita della sede di Roma. Del giudizio di quelle facce serie con potere di vita e di morte su di lei non le importa, non l’è mai importato che la guardino dall’alto in basso, che scoprano i libri proibiti che si ostina a rubare, gli incantesimi che pratica di nascosto. Eppure ora pensa che un rimprovero non avrebbe davvero il cuore di reggerlo.

Non si volta mai, nemmeno per un momento, continua a non vederlo, solo a sentirlo dietro di sé: il suo odore, il suo respiro, la voce roca che borbotta ordini secchi.

Crowley si diverte, lo diverte il nervosismo sciocco della ragazzina. Non capisce quella messa in scena, ma ci si presta volentieri. Tra tutte le scemenze scritte nei suoi tomi possibile che non ci sia niente che spieghi che i clienti non si uccidono? È la prima regola, “non uccidere il cliente”, allora cos’ha ancora da fare quei versi?

Sì, sembra una streghetta portata, tutto sommato ha una certa scioltezza nonostante quella posa da seguace della New Age. Ha un certo potere anche se non sa ancora cosa farci ma sembra una di quelle che eseguono bene le ricette già scritte, del tutto prive di inventiva. Infatti l’incantesimo funziona. Viene fuori un bel sacchettino pronto all’uso, una variante semplice di maledizione per provocare l’autocombustione.

Matilde guarda compiaciuta il risultato, non ha idea di cosa potrebbe farci o su chi potrebbe mai venirle in mente di usarlo ma non è questo il nocciolo della questione. Quello che le interessa è quello che le succede nelle viscere, quella rabbia da cui si lascia invadere, qualcosa di simile a quando prende il sangue solo meno esplosiva, più subdola. È l’esatto opposto di quello che le insegnano gli stronzi, una magia fatta di caos, odio e dominio.

Si sente anche più a suo agio di fianco al demone, abbastanza da esprimere ad alta voce quel pensiero tirandosi in piedi.

_ \- Benvenuto nel lato oscuro, giovane Anakin  _ \- borbotta in risposta l’altro con quella voce che le manda il sangue alla testa.

Crowley nota la reazione nel volto della strega: incredibile come basti una citazione idiota per toglierle la malizia dagli occhi scuri. Adesso che sorride senza allegria sembra una bambina con quelle guanciotte piene e le fossette che le si formano ai lati della bocca, o forse è per il nasino che punta al cielo. Il demone non può sapere che è per i ricordi di una vita lontana in cui era bambina e  _ Star Wars _  era un rituale di complicità con suo padre: lo vedevano sul divano viola, la bambina stravaccata sulla pancia dell’uomo che tornava un po’ bambino anche lui. Il demone non sa niente ma osserva quel viso che perde anni nonostante i capelli bianchi e gli occhi segnati.

Matilde si sistema un capello scappato alla mezza coda alta affrettandosi a distogliere gli occhi da quelli chiari di Crowley e ritorna a sedersi per infilare tutti i barattolini nello zaino.

_ \- Quindi la tua amica sarebbe cosa, un mezzo angelo? Interessante… -  _ chiede di punto in bianco il demone.

_ \- Un ibrido artificiale _  - puntualizza Matilde richiudendo le gambe dell’altarino  _ \- storia lunga -  _ aggiunge per prevenire ulteriori domande.

_ \- Artificiale di chi? _

Matilde si alza tenendo in mano il batik e scrollandolo sul prato prima tornare a voltarsi.

_ \- Chi diavolo ibrida gli angeli?  _ \- borbotta Crowley a cui l’idea suona assurda.

_ \- Uomini di Lettere. _

Il demone la guarda sgranando gli occhi: -  _ Quando diavolo pensavi di dirmelo? _

_ \- Cambia qualcosa? -  _ risponde Matilde dissimulando la morte che ha nel cuore perché sì, certo che cambia qualcosa: il demone è furioso e ha ottimi motivi per esserlo.

_ \- Certo! Rischio l’esistenza, ecco cosa cambia! -  _ il volto congestionato per la rabbia.

-  _ Tutti rischiamo! -  _ esclama la ragazza alzando all’improvviso il tono -  _ credi di essere il solo? Sai qual è la differenza? Io e Tania abbiamo qualcosa da rischiare! Ci ammazzano se scoprono cosa sto facendo, bruciano me e impiccano lei! Smettila di agitarti e non rompere! -  _ la ragazza ha usato una vecchia tattica chiamata “attacca per difendere”. Non è sicuro che funzioni ma è un tentativo.

Crowley resta per un momento esterrefatto da quel cambio repentino di atteggiamento: gli urla contro, prima sembrava un cricetino terrorizzato e ora urla.

_ \- Bene! Allora smettiamola!  _ \- sbotta -  _ io torno a gestire il mio Inferno, tu torni a fare da Cupido a quelle cause perse e nessuno rischia la pelle! _

_ \- No! -  _ bofonchia Matilde chiudendo lo zaino e mettendoselo in spalla.

_ \- Perché? Che cosa sono queste scemenze? E non mi voltare le spalle! -  _ sbraita il demone dietro la ragazza che si è incamminata verso il bunker.

La consapevolezza di star andando contro a ogni buon proposito degli ultimi sei anni blocca Matilde. Si era ripromessa di non avere più paura, di darsi sempre oltre ogni buon senso e ragionevolezza senza chiedere niente in cambio, e lo sa che quel grumo di rabbia e disprezzo per se stesso e per gli altri ne avrebbe bisogno. Il problema è che se prendi consapevolezza di cosa dovresti fare e non lo fai poi si chiama vigliaccheria.

L’altro problema è che le piace quell’odore, le piace in modo insano. E quegli occhi, quegli occhi che non sa dire se siano verdi o grigi ma che sono così tristi… se le piacesse di meno sarebbe più semplice, non ci sarebbe il terrore della sua reazione. In ogni caso non può restare lì per sempre mentre quello sbraita cose che per altro non sente perché il ronzio nella testa è diventato assordante. Fa un bel respiro come prima di lanciarsi da un trampolino, si gira e lo abbraccia.

-0-

Matilde arriva nel bunker più o meno in apnea.  _ \- Dov’è Tania? -  _ chiede a Sam seduto in biblioteca.

L’uomo alza gli occhi dai libri e osserva la ragazza: pare sconvolta. -  _ Tutto bene? _

_ \- Certo. Dov’è Tania? -  _ risponde in fretta.

Sam la squadra incerto, Matilde non sta bene, questo è ovvio. Il guaio è che Tania non è messa meglio in questo momento. -  _ È da qualche parte nel bunker...pare un uragano. _

_ \- Uhm -  _ la ragazza assorbe la notizia correndo in cucina e sperando di trovarla lì, invece ci trova Dean che guarda il computer con una birra davanti. Il cacciatore alza gli occhi interrogativo, lei lo guarda un momento poi si volta e scappa in corridoio.

Arriva davanti alla porta di Tania e bussa con insistenza.

-  _ Avanti. _

Matilde irrompe nella stanza.  _ \- L’ho abbracciato! -  _ annuncia richiudendosi la porta alle spalle -  _ con le braccia -  _ sottolinea.

- _ E con cosa volevi abbracciarlo? -  _ esclama la donna secca mentre finisce di riordinare i libri sulla scrivania, -  _ con i capelli? -  _ poi si gira e vede lo sguardo sconvolto dell’amica. -  _ Vieni qui, sciocca. -  _ le dice allargando le braccia.

Matilde s’infila in quelle braccia familiari e morbidose.  _ \- L’ho abbracciato -  _ borbotta -  _ con le braccia! _

_ \- Sì, di solito si usano quelle negli abbracci. -  _ sottolinea la donna. - _  cosa è successo? _

_ \- Ho urlato, ha urlato e poi l’ho abbracciato -  _ riassume la ragazza staccandosi dal rifugio sicuro -  _ voglio morire… _

_ -Tesoro, secondo me hai fatto una mossa ottima, tatticamente parlando -  _ la rassicura Tania, -  _ quel demone è abituato a comandare e a farsi ubbidire, non rispetta la sottomissione, rispetta il potere e la personalità. Guarda con i Winchester: li rispetta perché non si sono fatti sottomettere da nessuno, nemmeno da Chuck. _

_ \- Oh, per l’amor del Cielo!  -  _ sbotta Matilde allucinata dalla freddezza dell’amica -  _ Quello non è “un demone”, cribbio… e io l’ho abbracciato! Capisci? Non è… non è una cosa da farsi! _

_ -Tesoro, dai troppa importanza al fatto che quel demone sia il Re dell’Inferno e che ti fa battere il cuore, per chissà quale motivo. _

La porta si spalanca prima che Matilde possa ribattere.  _ \- Stai scherzando! -  _ sbotta Dean entrando.

-  _ Oh ma prego! Entra pure senza bussare eh! -  _ lo rimbrotta Tania, - _  Potevo anche essere nuda! E rispetta la privacy...non si origlia! _

-  _ Tu hai una cotta per Crowley? -  _ dice Dean ignorandola

_ \- Fottiti -  _ risponde Matilde.

_ \- Sei fuori di testa? Crowley! Ma che schifo! _  - sottolinea con disgusto il cacciatore.

-  _ Ma che ipocrita!  _ \- esclama esasperata Tania, -  _ Senti da che pulpito! Inoltre, come osi giudicare lei se prova qualcosa per...un demone? _

_ \- Non è “un demone” -  _ risponde infastidita la ragazza.

_ \- No, infatti! È molto peggio -  _ sottolinea Dean -  _ e puzza! _

_ \- Oh che cazzo! -  _ sbotta Matilde -  _ Scusa se la mia cotta non profuma di fiori e di vento! Io almeno riesco ancora a guardarlo negli occhi… _

-  _ Matilde! -  _ la rimprovera la donna -  _ Non esagerare e calmati. E tu! -  _ dice indicando Dean con un dito accusatorio - _  chi se ne frega cos’è Crowley, ok? A lei piace, e allora? Puzza! Eccome se puzza, lo sai benissimo, quindi? Se a lei va bene, va bene anche a me. Almeno non ha paura di ammetterlo, per cui non giudicarla! _

_ \- È psicopatico, è crudele, è… un cazzo di sadico demoniaco! Non si può amare un essere del genere, non si può salvare e non si può cambiare! Finirà malissimo, finisce sempre malissimo se c’entra uno come lui! _

Dean è indignato, non capisce cosa possa trovarci la ragazzina in… Crowley! È quasi offeso, come se la cosa istituisse una sorta di legame o parallelismo tra lui e il demone e questo proprio non può accettarlo.

_ \- E cosa ti fa credere che sia davvero così? Ha salvato Castiel, no? -  _ esclama adirata adesso Tania. - _  Tutti possono cambiare, tutti! C’è sempre speranza! Se non ci fosse...nulla avrebbe senso, né la lotta, né il vivere. In ogni essere vivente esiste luce e ombra, fattene una ragione! _

Matilde si è calmata e siede sul letto fissando la faccia congestionata di Dean.  _ \- Io non lo voglio cambiare. A me piace così -  _ dice tranquilla -  _ e non credo soffrirò per questo. Non dovreste cambiare nemmeno voi. Magari odiare un po’ meno voi stessi, al massimo. _

La donna si blocca scioccata dalle parole di Matilde, si sente mancare l’aria quando si rende conto che c’è un fondo di verità. Si gira a guardare Dean con la colpa negli occhi. -  _ Mi dispiace...scusami -  _ gli dice abbassando la voce, -  _ io...non volevo urlarti contro. _

Scuote la testa esausto: -  _ Voi siete matte -  _ dice prima di uscire dalla stanza.

_ \- Dean! -  _ lo richiama Matilde andandogli dietro per bloccarlo in un abbraccio di spalle prima di costringerlo a voltarsi -  _ ti voglio bene sul serio -  _ borbotta tornando a stringerlo.

 

 

**28 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 10:30**  
  
 

Non pensarci. Basta non pensarci e fare cose. Sistemare, il potere terapeutico del riordino. Non funziona per nulla. Matilde vaga per la stanza cercando di trovare un posto a ogni cosa giustificabile e un nascondiglio a tutto il resto, benedetti cassetti coi doppi fondi.

Agitarsi è inutile, pensarci è inutile, anzi controproducente perché se ci pensa c’è il rischio che quelli se ne accorgano, e poi è ridicolo. Accende un altro incenso, perché in un bunker non fanno le finestre?

Forse dovrebbe scrivergli. Dovrebbe scusarsi. Così risulterebbe ancora più ridicola. Che palle!

_\- Matilde, stanno arrivando -_  fuori dalla porta Tania bussa e lancia la bomba, dopo di che si dirige verso la biblioteca.

-  _Merda! -_ borbotta sovrappensiero la ragazza prima di uscire e seguirla.

La donna arriva nella stanza che ha imparato ad amare trovandovi i due uomini. - _Stanno arrivando -_ li informa. Poi si rivolge al maggiore dei due: -  _Dean, per favore, sposteresti l’Impala dal garage? Faccio incastrare sul fondo il container, ci sta e così non dà fastidio._

Dean guarda stupito la donnetta pallida: -  _Stai dicendo che c’è davvero un container?_

_\- Si, di solito se si dice container...si intende container. -_ risponde un po’ troppo acida.

Cosa può preoccuparla così? Si chiede Sam. Davvero la visita di quei tizi è così importante? Il cacciatore guarda in modo eloquente il fratello.

_\- Okay okay -_ risponde accondiscendente il cacciatore alzandosi -  _Ma si può sapere cosa ve ne fate di un container?_ \- ha notato anche lui l’ansia della donna e ad ogni buon conto è felice di avere la pistola nella cintura.

-  _Il resto dei nostri bagagli, attrezzature, il nostro equipaggiamento, qualche altro regalo per voi...un po’ di roba viaggia meglio se stipata in un container con bolla diplomatica -_ informa la donna in modo pratico. Guarda l’orologio e si rigira l’anello al pollice della mano sinistra in modo automatico. - _Dieci minuti. Sono puntuali come guardie svizzere._

_\- Angioletto, calmati_ \- dice Dean avviandosi verso il garage.

Matilde le allunga una sedia mentre si mette a sua volta al tavolo tirando fuori il telefono. Tania però non riesce a stare ferma e comincia a camminare vagando per la biblioteca sotto lo sguardo preoccupato di Sam, il quale si alza e la raggiunge prendendola tra le braccia. Qualunque cosa sia a renderla così agitata, dev’essere davvero grave.

-  _Stai tranquilla, andrà tutto bene -_ le sussurra sentendo quanto sia tesa. La donna chiude gli occhi, questo potrebbe essere l’ultimo abbraccio del suo gigante. Inoltre, deve fare in modo che non si accorgano di cosa sta succedendo tra di loro.

Matilde li guarda scuotendo la testa, il pessimismo devastante di Tania le ricorda sempre di essere serena e fiduciosa per due.  _\- Andrà tutto bene! -_ le dice sfogliando instagram per costringersi a non fare altro  _\- vedrai, lo sai come agiscono… basta che facciamo i bravi soldatini e se ne vanno in un attimo._

_\- Si, lo so -_ annuisce la donna staccandosi a malincuore da Sam, -  _Vado ad aspettarli fuori dal garage, non li farò entrare dalla porta principale._

_\- Brava! -_ la incoraggia Matilde -  _e senti che bella questa cosa “And one day, just like magic, I realized that I had fallen in love with the beautiful disaster I had become” quando se ne vanno propongo di scriverla a caratteri cubitali in sala._

_\- Ottima idea -_  dice la donna prima di uscire dalla biblioteca diretta al garage.

_\- E senti questa, Sam: “She’s an angel who is in the essence of compassion because she knows better than anyone what it is like to try to fly with broken wings”..._

-0-

-  _Così va bene, Mà-am? -_ chiede il tecnico che ha appena finito di sistemare il container sul fondo del garage, tenuto sotto stretto controllo da parte di Dean. Il muletto fa ancora rumore mentre sposta il meccanismo di trasporto del parallelepipedo di metallo.

-  _Si, grazie. -_ Tania ha appena finito di parlare ed ecco arrivare un nero suv Chevrolet dal quale scendono i due supervisori. Uno dei due lo riconosce subito, purtroppo: una vecchia conoscenza, e questo non fa che aumentare la sua preoccupazione. Se hanno mandato lui, è perché qualcuno la vuole morta.  

-  _Ah, Laila! Che piacere rivederti -_ esclama con una cordialità fittizia l’uomo in completo nero che le si avvicina e la bacia sulle guance. Basta quel semplice contatto a far annodare le viscere di Tania. Usa l’alias della donna, un altro segno di chiusura nei suoi confronti.

-  _Nicola...benvenuto. -_  Tania sta cercando di mantenere un sorriso di circostanza abbastanza credibile.

- _Ti presento Antonio Morelli, è il mio nuovo protetto, mi aiuterà in questa valutazione -_ informa l’uomo. Il giovane, sceso con lui dal suv, la saluta prendendole la mano in modo molto formale. Il nuovo protetto...certo, l’ultimo l’ha fatto ammazzare…

_\- Dean Winchester -_ interviene brusco il cacciatore tendendo la mano al damerino con la faccia da schiaffi di nome Nicola.

L’uomo squadra l’alto Umanista americano da capo a piedi, valutandolo, prima di accettare la mano. -  _Nicola Aldobrandini. E così...ecco il famoso Dean Winchester. Ho tanto sentito parlare di voi._

Dean sorride con uno sguardo che taglierebbe in due l’amianto: -  _Spero non crederai a tutto quello che senti._

Nicola sorride altezzosamente senza degnare di troppa attenzione il cacciatore. Torna a rivolgersi alla donna, invece.

-  _Quasi dimenticavo -_ esclama allungando una mano verso il giovane che gli porge una scatola delle dimensioni di un contenitore per il latte. -  _Dal laboratorio, per te -_ informa con un sorriso compiaciuto, -  _le tue pillole, una scorta per circa...tre mesi. -_ dice porgendola a Tania. Poi però si ferma e ritrae la mano; -  _Quanta scorta hai ancora? Qualche settimana? Qualche giorno? O le hai finite? -_ i suoi occhi non nascondono più il disprezzo che prova per quell’essere sudicio che la Sede di Roma tiene tanto in considerazione. -  _Facciamo che ti dò il pacchettino se superi questo esame?_

Tania impallidisce ma non vuole dare la soddisfazione a quel bastardo di vederla adirata.

_\- Ma certo -_ dice invece con un sorriso teso: -  _per di qua. -_ e fa strada ai due italiani scrutati con odio da Dean. Prima cominciano, prima se ne vanno.

Quando sente la porta del bunker aprirsi Matilde fa un bel respiro e posa il telefono ripulito da ogni traccia del demone. Si alza in piedi da brava e si prepara a non infuriarsi.

Sam si alza a sua volta vedendo arrivare Tania seguita da due uomini inamidati, e molto compiaciuti, e da suo fratello che pare abbia appena incontrato… direbbe un “mostro” ma in effetti se Dean avesse appena incontrato un mostro sarebbe sorridente e ricoperto di sangue, invece è solo un grumo di rabbia repressa.  

-  _Ah, Matilde la Strega. -_ si avvicina Nicola con la mano tesa. -  _Come ti trovi in America? L’università?_

_\- Aldobrandini! -_ risponde con un sorriso felice Matilde accettando la mano e lasciando due baci sulle guance ben rasate dell’uomo che odora di colonia costosa -  _se avessi saputo che venivi tu mi sarei data una sistemata! Una meraviglia, a parte il caffè… campus stupendo!_

La faccia della ragazza non tradisce il minimo fastidio anzi, si direbbe che quella sottospecie umana sia il suo migliore amico.

_\- Lui è Samuel Winchester, il minore dei fratelli. Sam, questo è Nicola Aldobrandini, uno dei migliori a Roma!_

-  _Piacere -_ dice, senza provarlo per davvero, il cacciatore allungando la mano.

-  _Ed ecco il fantastico duo al completo -_ esclama l’uomo di lettere. -  _Laila, nei tuoi rapporti non hai mai menzionato quanto fossero alti -_ la critica bonariamente constatando che è  superato di buona misura da entrambi i fratelli.

-  _Dev’essermi sfuggito -_ replica con calma la donna, -  _d’altronde, seguendoli da lontano non potevo avere parametri di paragone._

Matilde ride come se Tania avesse appena fatto una stupenda battuta di spirito. Cielo ci mancano pure le scuse assurde alle provocazioni di quel cazzone.

_\- Nicola, posso offrirvi un tè, un caffè… un bicchiere di vino?_

_\- Grazie, sei molto gentile Matilde, magari dopo il primo giro. -_ declina l’uomo.  _“Bene”_  pensa Tania, “ _andate a farvi fottere il prima possibile_ ”. -  _Allora cominciamo -_ dice invece, - _vi faccio visitare la sala comandi, da dove ho cominciato a ripristinare le difese e le attivazioni magiche del Bunker._

_\- Matilde viene con noi? -_ chiede sorridendo alla ragazza.

-  _No -_ interviene la donna, - _deve studiare, tra pochi giorni ha un esame attitudinale al college. Per di qua. -_ dice facendo strada verso il corridoio che dà sulla parte più interna della struttura.

Matilde la guarda allontanarsi con quei due in apprensione. Tania si agita troppo, se non si dà una calmata c’è il rischio che li metta in allarme e ci manca solo questo.

_\- Quante pillole ha ancora? -_ chiede Dean lasciandola perplessa.

_\- Non ne ho idea, perché? Non le hanno portate? -_ chiede all’improvviso preoccupata.

_\- Pillole? -_ Sam guarda il fratello confuso. -  _quali pillole? -_ cosa sa Dean che lui non sa?

Matilde lo guarda di sottecchi, non è il momento migliore per discutere certi dettagli.  _\- È per la sua natura… senza le pillole non regge._ \- sintetizza  _\- è per questo che deve star dietro a loro…_

_\- Le hanno portate ma gliele danno solo se fa la brava -_ la informa Dean.

_\- Merde -_ la voce di Matilde è un sussurro.

-  _Cos’è questa storia? -_ chiede in apprensione Sam avvicinandosi al fratello e abbassando la voce, -  _cosa significa che senza...non regge?_

_\- È una cosa coi sigilli… magia enochiana. Non sono un’esperta ma se non prende le pillole crepa._ \- risponde in fretta la ragazzina.

Sam rimane impietrito rifiutandosi di credere a quanto sentito. Guarda il fratello cercando conferma o smentita, qualsiasi segno che non possa essere possibile. Come fa Dean a saperlo?

Ma lo sguardo del cacciatore resta duro e fermo, sta pensando a quanto sarebbe felice di ammazzarli.

_\- Adesso fate cose normali… -_ borbotta Matilde  _\- tranquilli e normali. Anzi, Dean, vai al market, ti faccio una lista._

_\- Non ci penso nemmeno! Non mi muovo fino a quando quelli girano qui intorno._

Matilde alza gli occhi al cielo.  _\- Sam, vai tu per favore?_

L’altro sta decisamente tremando dalla rabbia. Si, forse è meglio se si allontana fino a quando non si calma, si conosce bene e sa che non è bravo a controllarsi. -  _Dammi le chiavi della macchina, Dean. -_  dice al fratello con una voce talmente bassa che potrebbe uccidere solo con quella.

_\- Trattala bene -_ dice distratto l’uomo passandogliele.

 

 

**28 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 19:30**  
  
 

_\- Altra insalata? -_ chiede Matilde con un sorriso che sprizza dolcezza e innocenza.  
 

- _No, strega, grazie._ \- risponde Nicola e la ragazza sa che lo fa per mandarla in bestia ma lei ha deciso che nulla scalfirà la sua gioiosa serenità -  _Allora -_ aggiunge dopo un momento -  _dove si è nascosto il vostro angelo caduto? -_ chiede il damerino col più falso dei sorrisi.  
 

_\- Castiel -_ sottolinea il nome il più giovane dei Winchester -  _Non è vincolato a noi. Ha le sue missioni per conto del Paradiso di cui occuparsi._

 

_\- Ma certo -_ risponde accondiscendente l’uomo -  _immagino che ora che ci sono le ragazze ad aiutarvi non abbia più motivo di correre ogni volta a salvarvi._

 

Sotto al tavolo Matilde poggia in fretta una mano sulla gamba di Dean prima che scatti in piedi e cerchi di infilzarlo con la forchetta.  _\- Sono i vantaggi di averci intorno, vi manchiamo a Roma? -_ chiede senza scomporsi.

 

-  _Per quanto un aiuto tecnico sia sufficiente -_ puntualizza Tania bevendo un sorso di vino.

Ha passato ore a subire le punzecchiature di quell’uomo senza reagire, ignorando, sopportando. Per carità, c’è abituata, non è l’unico e non sarà di certo l’ultimo a trattarla con disprezzo: non sono in pochi dentro l’Organizzazione a credere che la sua sola esistenza sia un’offesa mortale alla quale solo la sua dipartita può porre rimedio.

 

_\- Avete avuto bisogno di altro fino ad ora? -_ chiede senza smettere di sorridere Nicola.

 

Matilde si chiede se per caso non rischi una paresi facciale a mantenere quell’aria da stronzo arrogante tutto il tempo, ma al posto di tirargli il cazzotto che meriterebbe ride con un garbo che non le appartiene.  _\- No, sono stati giorni di pura noia. -_ assicura prima di alzarsi per recuperare il resto della cena in cucina.  _\- Tania, mi aiuteresti per favore? -_ chiede mentre la donna si alza e la segue senza dire nulla.

 

Appena sono in cucina, fuori dalla portata delle orecchie di quelli, le si avvicina abbastanza perché la senta sussurrare: -  _Sei matta! Devi mangiare, ci manca solo che ti sbronzi con quelli intorno!_

 

_\- Non ci riesco, non riesco nemmeno a mandare giù una foglia di insalata. -_  risponde la donna sempre più pallida. Ora le sue labbra hanno lo stesso colore della pelle.

 

_\- Allora basta vino!_ \- la ammonisce l’altra.

 

-  _Ok -_ risponde accondiscendente alla ragazza. Sa di sbagliare tutto, ma davvero non si aspettava che mandassero Nicola, se potesse si alleerebbe con Lucas per eliminarla. Vederselo davanti è stato uno shock inatteso.

 

_\- Brava! Adesso torniamo di là prima che…_

 

Non fa in tempo a finire la frase che dalla sala si sente un tramestio di stoviglie che cadono a terra e qualcuno che urla. Si precipitano a raggiungere la fonte dei rumori e trovano il damerino e Dean presi ad accapigliarsi in mezzo a cocci di piatti rotti.

Matilde resta paralizzata davanti a quella scena di devastazione mentre Tania si affretta a dividere i due, o meglio a staccare Dean dallo stronzo.

 

-  _Dean! Basta! -_ esclama la donna afferrandolo per il braccio che il cacciatore sta per calare sul volto devastato di Nicola. Sam è in piedi immobile e fissa l’altro tizio, se solo osa muovere un muscolo è la prossima zuffa da sedare. Se non fosse scattato prima il fratello l’avrebbe fatto lui, moriva dalla voglia di ucciderli.

 

Dean si rialza massaggiandosi la mano indolenzita perché lo stronzo ha la faccia dura. Senza commentare torna al tavolo a versarsi un abbondante bicchiere di vino.

Tania aiuta Nicola ad alzarsi senza dire nulla.

 

_\- Tu sei malato! -_ rantola l’italiano prima di sputare un dente per terra -  _credo proprio che sarà una visita più lunga del previsto!_ \- aggiunge divincolandosi dalla presa di Tania.

 

-  _Lascia che ti curi… -_ si offre la donna.

 

_\- Tu stammi lontana, mostro! -_ risponde l’uomo e si avvia verso l’uscita seguito dal giovane, prima che un bicchiere lo colpisca sulla nuca.

 

Quando i due si voltano trovano a guardarli solo il sorriso angelico e sereno di Matilde.

 

Tania è una statua di sale. I due Uomini di Lettere lasciano il bunker e il rumore della porta che si chiude è come il rintocco metallico di una pesante campana. Per terra ci sono cocci di ceramica, bicchieri rotti, sangue e vino. Quasi come un automa si china e comincia a raccogliere le stoviglie rotte per fare pulizia, fino a quando non sente una mano sulla spalla. Non sa di chi è, sa solo che quando sente quel contatto l’unica cosa che vuole è scappare e stare da sola, e così fa: si alza e come in trance raggiunge la sua camera, rifugio violato dall’intrusione di Nicola, e si chiude la porta alle spalle.

Sam rimane in piedi a osservarla fino a quando non scompare uscendo dalla biblioteca, la rabbia improvvisamente scomparsa che lascia posto al terrore e alla pena nel vedere la donna che ama in quello stato.

Mentre raccoglie dal pavimento i cocci dei piatti, finendo il lavoro iniziato da Tania, Matilde si rende conto di essere esausta. Sono successe più cose in quelle giornate di quanto dovrebbero capitarne in un intero anno di vita, non reggerà per molto a quei ritmi. La frase vivere in fretta e morire giovani sta prendendo una certa concretezza materiale eccessiva. Per quanto gli ultimi anni siano stati intensi ora sembrano una passeggiata di salute e anche il suo corpo accusa il colpo. Durante la cena si è accorta di un blocco alla mascella che non ha mai avuto prima.

 

- _Lascia stare -_ Sam la raggiunge e le toglie di mano i cocci -  _ci penso io._

 

- _Grazie -_  gli sorride la ragazza _\- come va?_ \- aggiunge notando l'aria torva dell'uomo.

 

-  _Ho voglia di seguirli e ucciderli -_ risponde sinceramente -  _ho un desiderio di sangue che non sentivo da anni…_

 

_\- Benvenuto nel mio mondo -_  risponde la ragazzina buttandosi sulla sedia più vicina  _\- devo dire che Nicola è tra i peggiori._

 

_\- E hanno mandato proprio uno tra i peggiori? -_  chiede ironico -  _Ma che fortuna… Perché ce l’ha così tanto con Tania? Solo per ciò che è?_

 

Matilde si stringe nelle spalle:  _\- Non so tutta la storia e lei non ne parla volentieri. Comunque Nicola odia qualsiasi cosa il suo microcefalo non capisca. Credi che dovrei andare a vedere se Dean sta bene?_

 

_\- Meglio di no -_ suggerisce l’uomo -  _lascialo sbollire._

 

Matilde è grata di quella risposta. Non avrebbe le energie di aiutare nessuno.

 

-  _Matilde… -_  Sam ha bisogno di sapere, di rendersi conto di com’è veramente la situazione. - _Se quel bastardo… se Tania non ha quelle pillole cosa le succede?_

 

_\- Crepa. Il corpo rigetta l'anima o comunque la parte angelica... Non so esattamente, Sam. So che le servono._  - risponde lapidaria la ragazza.

 

Sam si ferma e fissa il sangue misto a vino sul pavimento. In quel momento odia come non ha mai odiato prima tutti quei bastardi europei: britannici, italiani, sono tutti uguali. - _Vai a riposare, qui ci penso io. -_ dice alla ragazza.

 

Matilde ci pensa un momento prima di rispondere.  _\- Sam, secondo te... come fai a spiegare a qualcuno cos'è l'amore? Dico quello incondizionato... insomma, il vostro…_

 

Sam rimane spiazzato dalla domanda. Osserva la ragazza senza riuscire a pensare in modo lucido: in questo momento più che all’amore pensa alla morte. -  _Non lo so, Matilde...non si può spiegare l’amore._

 

Matilde scuote la testa. -  _Si può spiegare tutto, tutto s'impara, soprattutto l'amore... Ma_  - aggiunge alzandosi -  _non è ora di fare filosofia. Buona notte Sam._

 

-0-

 

**da Matilde ad Angioletto**

“Una fata è una strega raccomandata, una strega è una fata che si è ribellata. Ridi”

 

**da Matilde a Dean**

“I hope you find

That place one day

where the chaos

inside is understood

and your heart

feels at home”

 

**da Matilde a Crowley**

“We know

so perfectly

how to give birth

to the monsters

inside us

but

for reason I

will never figure out,

we have not the slightest

clue of what to do

with all the

love”

 

Matilde spegne la luce senza riuscire a dormire.

 

-0-

 

Cosa deve fare? Sam non lo sa. È seduto a terra, di fronte alla porta della camera di Tania da...non sa nemmeno quanto. Non ha il coraggio di bussare ma non ha la forza di andarsene da lì perché sa che se dovesse staccare gli occhi da quella porta il desiderio del sangue avrebbe il sopravvento. Vuole uccidere quei bastardi, e desidera farlo perdendo il controllo.  _“Adesso mi alzo e busso”_ , ma se non dovesse aprire? Se volesse rimanere sola?  _“Senza quelle pillole lei muore”._ Non l’avrebbe permesso, li avrebbe uccisi e si sarebbe preso quelle pillole. “ _Si ma per quanto tempo la terranno in vita? Ogni quanto deve prenderle? È per questo che l’Organizzazione l’ha in pugno...possono decidere della sua vita e della sua morte in modo totale”._ Perché quelle voci non stanno zitte? Perché non può semplicemente smettere di pensare?

 

-  _Vuoi che ti porti un cuscino? -_ chiede Dean che arriva dalla sua camera.

 

-  _Solo se sopra c’è la testa di quei bastardi -_ riesce a dire Sam facendo uscire a fatica la voce dalla gola contratta.

 

Dean lascia che l’aria entri riempiendo i polmoni in abbondanza ed esca portandosi via un po’ di tensione.  _\- Direi che per questa sera ho fatto abbastanza danni -_ risponde sedendosi accanto al fratello.

 

-  _Hai fatto quello che avrei voluto e dovuto fare io -_ ribatte.

 

-  _No, Sammy. Ho fatto una cosa stupida._

 

La porta davanti a loro si scosta appena e spunta la testa di Tania che guarda curiosa i due uomini seduti di fronte alla sua stanza. Scuotendo la testa, esce incurante della sola maglietta di Dylan Dog  che le fa da corto vestito, e si insinua tra i due uomini sedendosi tra di loro. Appoggia la testa sulla spalla del suo gigante, che le mette un braccio sulle spalle protettivo,  e cerca la mano dell’altro cacciatore che stringe intrecciando le dita alle sue.  

 -  _Che ci fate qui? -_ chiede con voce stanca.

 

_\- Come va angioletto? -_ chiede Dean senza sentirsi in imbarazzo, stranamente.

 

-  _Sono stanca, ma va bene.-_ risponde la donna. Sente il cuore di Sam battere pesante nel suo petto. - _E voi come state?_

 

_\- Ho istinti omicidi -_ riferisce Sam posando un bacio sui capelli della sua donna, -  _ma ora sto meglio._

 

_\- Mi sa che ti ho incasinato la vita._ \- osserva Dean alzandosi in piedi -  _il minimo che possa fare è non stare tra i piedi a voi due piccioni._

 

_\- Dean-_ lo chiama Tania. -  _tu non hai fatto nulla! Il risultato era scontato, Nicola non è propriamente un mio fan, l’aver mandato lui vuol dire che questo era quello che si aspettavano e cercavano. Probabilmente speravano in una mia reazione ma mi hai battuto sul tempo. Tu non hai incasinato nulla…_

 

Dean la guarda stanco: -  _Sì, beh… intanto sono stato io a spaccargli il muso per cui…_

 

Tania scoppia a ridere, complice la stanchezza. -  _Oddio è stato fantastico! Non sai da quanto tempo sognavo di ridurlo così! -_ la donna ride così tanto da arrivare alle lacrime -  _che faccia aveva...ha sputato anche un dente!_

 

Per quanto la risata di Tania abbia qualcosa di teso e innaturale Dean non riesce a resistere al ricordo della faccia sconvolta di quel damerino e scoppia a ridere a sua volta. Sam, sentendo i due ridere, comincia a pensare che forse la voglia del sangue del bastardo può aspettare. -  _Certo s’è tolto dal muso quell’aria da pinguino inamidato -_ constata il cacciatore sorridendo.

 

Dean ride ancora più forte ricordando il nomignolo che Crowley ha appioppato a Tania.

 

Matilde allunga la testa fuori da camera sua sentendo tutto quel chiasso ridanciano: -  _Si può sapere che avete? -_ chiede guardando quell’assurdo insieme umano prima di avvicinarsi.

 

-  _Mi dite come faccio a guardarlo in faccia, domani, senza mettermi a ridere? -_ chiede Tania continuando a sghignazzare tra le lacrime. -  _Tutto gonfio...e senza un dente?_

 

Matilde viene presa dall’ilarità dell’amica e di Dean e scoppia a ridere a sua volta e ride ancora mentre il telefono le vibra nella mano.

Tra le lacrime legge il messaggio e torna a ridere più di prima.

 

Tania si alza in piedi tirando su il suo gigante: -  _Forza, domani sarà un’altra giornatona -_ dice prima di gettarsi ad abbracciare Dean. -  _Grazie, non so cosa sia successo, ma grazie per aver reso più bello quel bastardo._

 

_\- Quando vuoi, angioletto! -_ risponde sollevato l’uomo.

  
Quando si stacca dal cacciatore si gira a guardare Sam con un sorriso: -  _Andiamo -_ dice allungando verso di lui la mano e trascinandolo in camera sua chiudendo dietro di loro la porta. Quella notte è solo loro, e nessuno potrà toglierle la gioia di sentirsi amata, nemmeno il suo passato.   
 


	13. 29 Settembre, Lebanon

**29 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 8:00**  
  
 

Matilde rilegge di nuovo il messaggio mentre aspetta che il profumo del pancake si spanda per la cucina ricordandole le cose importante della vita.

Lo sa a memoria ma continua ad avere il dubbio che le sfugga il senso.

 

**da 666 a Matilde**

“I never make plans that far ahead”

 

L’inglese non è la sua lingua madre ma fin lì è quasi certa di riuscire a tradurre.

 

Tania fa il suo ingresso in cucina camminando tre metri da terra. Si chiede se per caso ogni notte sarà sempre migliore della precedente con quel gigante, mentre si avvicina alla sua berserker coccolosa. -  _Buongiorno tesoro -_ dice abbracciandola. Necessita di un caffè e, decisamente, di qualcosa da mettere sotto ai denti, se continua a non mangiare le notti di passione la prosciugheranno presto.

 

_\- ‘Giorno angioletto,_ \- risponde sovrappensiero la ragazza tornando al suo pancake prima che bruci -  _bella nottata? -_ aggiunge notando il sorriso entusiasta dell’amica.

 

-  _Direi ottima! -_ la donna ha decisamente uno sguardo sognante. Sarà meglio che se lo tolga dalla faccia prima che arrivino gli stronzi.

 

_\- Allora ne preparo due anche per te_  - si offre Matilde aggiungendo farina all’impasto -  _devi mangiare o morirai consumata… senti -_ aggiunge dopo un momento -  _cosa vuol dire esattamente_ “ _I never make plans that far ahead”?_

 

Tania ci pensa un attimo. Beh, può avere un senso letterale, oppure uno metaforico. -  _Mmh...definisci il contesto._

 

Matilde alza gli occhi al cielo, le parte in testa una dissertazione sull’impossibilità di lettura acontestuale che deve aver letto in un saggio di Fish ma evita di polemizzare.

_\- È Crowley -_ borbotta usando quel nome orrendo che ricorda una malattia terminale -  _potrei avergli scritto un messaggio ieri notte, ero stanca! Quando sono stanca faccio cose stupide… comunque, potrei avergli scritto qualcosa e lui mi ha risposto così._

 

La donna fissa la ragazza con malizia. Quella cosina a volte si fa troppi problemi. -  _E cosa gli hai scritto? -_ ha riconosciuto la citazione ma vuole impicciarsi.

 

_\- Uff… una poesia_ \- bofonchia la ragazza togliendo il pancake pronto dalla padella e lasciando squagliare un’altra noce di burro prima di aggiungere un mestolo d’impasto.  

 

-  _E che poesia? Una poesia d’amore? -_ niente, oggi è troppo di buon umore e si sente ben disposta persino nei confronti del demone.

 

Per tutta risposta Matilde le passa stizzita il telefono aggiungendo -  _Assurdo che abbia what’s app…_

 

-  _Oh -_ esclama Tania leggendo. -  _beh, che dire, credo che allora la citazione a Casablanca ci stia tutta! È il suo film preferito, l’hai decisamente colpito, orsacchiotta! In risposta alla tua poesia ti ha praticamente detto che non fa progetti a lungo termine… ma a corto… beh, è tutta un’altra questione. -_ sorride alla ragazza -  _tesoro non perdere tempo! Buttati in fretta._

 

Matilde si mette al tavolo con il piatto pieno di pancake valutando se l’amica se ne meriti almeno uno, ma in fondo si sente generosa e le avvicina il cibo.  _\- Coglione! -_ borbotta.

 

_\- Chi? -_ chiede Dean entrando in cucina. Ha l’aria più riposata del solito mentre si prende il caffè.

 

-  _Buongiorno splendore! -_ esclama Tania tirandogli giù la testa per stampargli un bacio sulla guancia prima di andare a sedersi al tavolo. -  _Matilde si riferisce in generale...uomini! A volte farvi capire le cose è più difficile che scalare l’Everest.  -_ questa storia di essere circondata da giganti comincia davvero a piacerle.

 

Dean le guarda sospettoso restando in piedi con la schiena appoggiata al piano della cucina -  _Crowley, ancora?_

 

_\- Oh che palle! -_ sbotta Matilde addentando la sua colazione.

 

Sam entra in cucina sorridendo, e prima di andare a prendersi una tazza di caffè si china a baciare la sua donna seduta al tavolo. -  _Buongiorno -_ dice poi rivolto al fratello e alla ragazza.

 

Lo sguardo di apprezzamento che Tania rivolge alla schiena del cacciatore parla da solo.

 

_\- Ha scritto Cas questa notte -_ annuncia in tutta risposta Dean prima di dare un sorso al caffè sotto lo sguardo speranzoso di Matilde  _\- sembra ci siano attività strane, potrebbero essere demoni… chiede rinforzi. -_ aggiunge.

 

- _Non può aspettare un giorno? -_ chiede Sam per nulla contento di andarsene proprio ora che gli italiani stronzi ronzano a casa loro. Nel dirlo lancia uno sguardo preoccupato alle due donne. Ha parlato un po’ con Tania, durante la notte, e ora che sa vede le cose sotto una prospettiva diversa. Peggio di quanto pensasse.

 

_\- Andate tranquilli -_ dice Matilde a cui non sembra una buona idea lasciare l’angelo da solo nei guai e nemmeno avere Dean per casa con Nicola -  _sappiamo_ _gestire gli stronzi, vero Tania?_

 

_\- Assolutamente! Andate da Castiel e riportatelo indietro intero...sono affezionata al mio pseudo fratello. -_ asserisce guardando Dean. -  _quando tornerete gli italiani non saranno più un problema._

 

Sam non è contento, ma in effetti l’idea di sterminare un po’ di demoni e sfogare così la sua voglia di morte non gli pare così sbagliata.

 

_\- Fantastico! In macchina tra un’ora, okay Sammy?_ \- risolve sbrigativo l’uomo posando la tazza nel lavandino.

 

-0-

 

Tania guarda Nicola e fa davvero fatica a non ridergli in faccia: sembra una bistecca frollata! Quando i due italiani sono arrivati al bunker i fratelli erano già per strada, grazie al cielo, e non sono mancate le perfide battute del coglione, ma la donna ha resistito stoicamente ad ogni provocazione, grazie anche alla forza che gli si è insinuata sotto la pelle per merito dei Winchester. Loro ne hanno passate di ogni, cos’è questa visita in fondo? Solo un fastidio temporaneo.

Matilde è in biblioteca con Morelli, il giovane compagno di Nicola. La donna è tranquilla, le è sembrato più equilibrato di questo psicopatico, per cui si sente abbastanza sicura nell’aver lasciato la sua amica con lui. Per quanto riguarda Nicola...sono quasi due ore che cerca di provocare in lei una reazione di qualche tipo. Ora è passato all’analizare la sua presunta inadeguatezza psicologica nell’occuparsi di questo caso.

 

-  _Tutto quel tempo a guardarli da lontano...non dev’essere stato facile, vero, incontrarli finalmente. -_  indaga in tono petulante. -  _Dimmi, ti hanno già usata come la loro puttana?_

 

L’ennesimo riferimento.

-  _Abbiamo altro a cui pensare che a fornicare. Io e Matilde abbiamo parecchio lavoro qui nel bunker e, come puoi vedere, i Winchester passano molto tempo in missione. -_ informa la donna in tono calmo e professionale mentendo con naturalezza.

 

-  _Si certo. Hai già incontrato l’angelo? Com’è stato rapportarsi con una creatura simile senza doverla uccidere? Perché di solito è questo che fai, non è vero? Tu li uccidi i mostri da cui derivi. -_ ora ha sul viso un sorriso compiaciuto che da la nausea alla sua preda. -  _Lo sanno che sei una sterminatrice di angeli e demoni?_

 

_\- Sono qui solo come tecnico, non sono qui per operare sul campo, per cui posso anche intrattenere rapporti distesi con chiunque, angeli compresi._

 

Nicola scoppia a ridere mentre precede la donna nel corridoio: ha appena rivoltato per l’ennesima volta la sua stanza calpestando con noncuranza una foto di Marcus che ha fatto cadere appositamente sul pavimento, deridendo la donna perché ancora tiene ad una persona che la trova un abominio.

 -  _Naturale! In fondo, tu sei solo l’arma preferita della nostra Organizzazione, sei solo una cosa creata per uccidere e obbedire -_ la schernisce impietoso. -  _È un vero peccato che un soggetto come te non possa procreare, lo sai? All’Organizzazione farebbe comodo una bella squadra di soldatini senza volontà da mandare sul campo -_ Nicola guarda in modo lascivo la donna che ha rallentato il passo. Comincia a non poterne più di quell’uomo.

-  _Sai, se solo potessero ricreare in laboratorio il tuo DNA...invece è talmente mostruoso che brucia tutto quello che tocca. Bruceresti anche tu senza le pillole…_

 

Ora l’uomo s’è fermato e la osserva. Tania si sente a disagio, è abituata alle velate minacce di morte, ma questa volta nella voce di Nicola c’è altro.

 

-  _Questi americani hanno tutte le fortune: un dio che li protegge, due donne che possono accontentarli a letto...o meglio, una strega e un mostro. Beh, si sa che hanno gusti strani._

 

Non le piace la piega che sta prendendo la questione. L’uomo le si avvicina e non può fare a meno di indietreggiare pentendosene subito. Nicola coglie la tensione che finalmente s’è fatta strada nella donna e ne approfitta. Con un balzo la afferra per il collo e la sbatte contro il muro.

 

-  _Sai, mi sono sempre chiesto come facesse Lucas a scoparsi un mostro. Però in effetti...potrei anche scoprirlo. Una bella scopata in cambio delle pillole, che ne dici?_

 

La mano libera dell’uomo le preme su di un seno e Tania per un attimo non osa reagire al pensiero delle pillole, poi il disgusto è tale che Nicola si ritrova un pollice della donna infilato in un’orbita oculare. L’uomo però non è uno degli agenti operativi migliori per nulla, e un secondo dopo Tania si ritrova a terra con l’uomo sopra che, in preda alla ferocia, la colpisce immobilizzandola sotto il suo corpo. Un solo urlo riesce ad uscire dalla gola della donna prima di essere troppo sopraffatta anche solo per respirare.

  
  
 

**29 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 11:00 in poi**

 

 

-  _Per esempio, qui è evidente lo sguardo implicito maschile. Non c’entra nulla che nella scena ci siano due donne o chi poi realmente la guardi, capisci che l’uso di quell’aggeggio ammicca all’occhio maschile, altrimenti non avrebbe nessun senso._

 

Il pischello la guarda allucinato e Matilde deve trattenersi dal mettersi a ridere.

 

_\- Se iscriviamo il tutto in un quadrato semiotico con asse natura-cultura e…_

 

In quel momento l’urlo di Tania la interrompe e Matilde scatta veloce prima che Morelli capisca cosa succede. Percorre correndo tutta la distanza che la separa da Tania mentre Antonio si affanna a starle dietro. Quando vede la scena il cervello le va in panne anche senza bisogno del sangue. Ha previsto una giornata difficile e per notevole preveggenza si è preoccupata di nascondere un coltello sotto la manica ampia della camicia.

Prima che Nicola possa reagire alla sua presenza glielo ha piantato nel fianco mentre con l’altra mano gli tira i capelli sbattendolo giù dall’amica. L’uomo urla afferrandosi la ferita e accasciandosi contro il muro mentre Tania, stordita, cerca di tirarsi su quanto basta per strisciare lontano da quella bestia. Matilde resta immobile tra lui e l’amica mentre Antonio fissa attonito la scena incerto sul da farsi.

 

_\- Che… che cos’è successo? -_ riesce a chiedere alla fine.

 

-  _Puttana! -_ sibila a Tania l’uomo ferito -  _Tu e la tua strega! Vi ucciderò, lo giuro! -_ sibila con odio rivolto alle due donne.  -  _Sei solo un mostro, uno schifoso mostro!_

 

_\- Se ti avvicini ancora a me… sei morto, lurido porco. -_ la donna ha gli abiti strappati e i segni dei colpi sul viso, nonché evidenti tracce sul collo della mano che ha cercato di strangolarla. È così arrabbiata, oltraggiata e sotto effetto di adrenalina che non sente nemmeno il dolore.

 

_\- Io direi che la vostra visita si conclude qui_ \- aggiunge Matilde restando immobile, il pugnale ancora in mano -  _perché se ti fai anche solo rivedere qui intorno… io ti brucio._

 

Antonio si riprende e si avvicina in fretta al suo superiore per cercare di aiutarlo a tamponare la ferita.  _\- Andiamocene… -_ dice a mezza voce mentre gli si riempie di sangue la mano.

 

-  _Si, ma tornerò, e non vedrai mai le tue fottute pillole: voglio vederti bruciare e agonizzare mentre mi pregherai di dartele!_

 

La donna continua a fissarlo con astio e odio, è troppo arrabbiata con se stessa per riuscire anche solo a rivolgergli la parola. Desidera che se ne vadano! Inoltre, il corridoio comincia a diventare buio e il dolore si sta facendo strada. Con un estremo sforzo di volontà, riesce a tirarsi in piedi e a guardarlo con sfida mentre Matilde si avvicina ai due uomini con calma. Qualcosa suggerisce ad Antonio di farsi indietro, forse il fatto che sta agitando il coltello.

_\- Non hai capito, tu non te ne vai vivo da qui fino a che noi non abbiamo le pillole. -_ sibila quando è abbastanza vicina all’uomo da farsi sentire.  

 

-  _Matilde! -_ la richiama la donna -  _Lasciali andare...non ne vale la pena._

 

_\- Ha le pillole! -_ le risponde la ragazza senza voltarsi.

 

-  _Matilde!_

 

La ragazza gli lancia un’ultima occhiata carica di odio prima di voltarsi e andare ad aiutare la donna.  _\- Stai bene? -_ le chiede preoccupata.

 

Tania le fa un sorriso che le costa una smorfia di dolore. Poi guarda i due uomini: Antonio regge Nicola che comincia a risentire della perdita di sangue. Per un attimo pensa che vorrebbe vedere di che colore sono le sue budella, invece si avvicina traballante al viscido e, posandogli una mano sul fianco, gli ferma almeno l’emorragia. Non si sforza più di tanto, non merita di più. -  _Portalo via -_ dice con un filo di voce al giovane che la guarda preoccupato prima di ubbidire. Non ha ben capito cosa sia successo ma teme che per lui significhi comunque un mare di guai.  

 

-0-

 

Tania dà l’impressione di essere ferita più nell’animo che nel corpo ma ad ogni buon conto Matilde si preoccupa di cambiarle le medicazioni dopo aver finito di sistemare la cucina.

 

-  _Sto bene -_ sibila la donna -  _sono solo dei graffietti._

 

_\- Non rompere -_ borbotta in risposta la ragazza passandole il disinfettante.

 

-  _Ahia! Sei tremenda… -_  si lamenta la sua paziente.

 

_\- Borbottona…  -_ in quel momento sentono qualcuno bussare alla porta -  _vado io._

 

Matilde si alza e si avvia verso la porta dopo aver recuperato la pistola da sotto al tavolo.

Si avvicina cautamente allo spioncino, e preparando il colpo in canna, apre ad Antonio.  _\- Che cosa vuoi? -_ chiede senza lasciarlo entrare.

 

_\- Mi dispiace per oggi -_ comincia preoccupato il ragazzo -  _voglio solo parlarvi._

 

La strega lo guarda indecisa ma il ragazzo sembra sincero. _\- Vieni dentro -_ dice alla fine lasciandolo passare e precedendolo fino al tavolo della biblioteca.

 

Tania rimane seduta ad aspettare fissando sospettosa il giovane. - _Cosa c’è, sei venuto a dirci che ci farete rapporto?_

 

_\- No, anzi… ho già mandato un rapporto in sede in cui spiego che Nicola non è lucido e -_ aggiunge posando una scatoletta di cartone sul tavolo - _questa è una scorta che dovrebbe bastare per un po’._

 

Tania lo guarda stupita. Questa non se l’aspettava. Allungando una mano verso il pacco sbircia la sua amica. - _Grazie -_ dice poi incerta al giovane.

 

_\- Quindi adesso che succede? -_ chiede sollevata Matilde.

 

_\- Torniamo a Roma, io e Nicola. La sede vorrà parlargli immagino, mentre per quanto riguarda voi, sono convinto che confermeranno la missione._

 

Tania non osava sperare che si risolvesse in quel modo e così rapidamente. Ora è sollevata, e anche se acciaccata si sente meglio. Guarda il giovane con gratitudine offrendogli un sorriso come ramo d’ulivo. -  _Grazie davvero. Mi spiace che sia andata a finire così...ma grazie._

 

-0-

 

_\- Hey, stronzo -_ Dean fa un cenno a Sam per dirgli di avvicinarsi al vivavoce -  _erano tuoi cinque demoni nel Montana? Perché nel caso non ci sono più._

 

_“Se fossero stati miei, squirrel, saresti morto”_ risponde la voce metallica dal telefono.

 

-  _Allora è il caso se controlli meglio i tuoi sudditi: da quando in qua i demoni sacrificano neonati? -_ chiede con voce oltraggiata Sam. Sta ancora cercando di cancellare dalla sua mente l’urlo straziato del bambino che non sono riusciti a salvare in tempo.

 

-  _Vecchia pratica, molto appariscente, sporca e in disuso. Le galline funzionano benissimo_ \- risponde il demone comparendo nella stanza  _\- solo degli idioti userebbero ancora i neonati!_

 

-  _Beh, non lasciare più idioti in giro allora! -_ sbotta Dean.

 

_\- Sono il Re dell’Inferno, non il guardiano di uno zoo! -_ ribatte secco Crowley.

 

Castiel interviene nella discussione che potrebbe protrarsi all’infinito, non è il momento di bisticciare. - _Riconosci il rituale che stavano facendo?_

 

Crowley si guarda intorno perplesso, in mezzo al sangue e ai cadaveri dei demoni riesce a vedere dei simboli familiari  _\- Dev’essere una evocazione, ma qualsiasi schifezza volessero portare qui non è niente che conosca. O potrebbero aver sbagliato qualcosa… sono circondato da idioti incompetenti -_ borbotta tra sé ribaltando con un piede uno dei cadaveri.

 

-  _Usciamo di qui -_ suggerisce nauseato Sam. Se da una parte ha esaudito il desiderio di battaglia, dall’altra la vista delle vittime innocenti lo ha rattristato. E poi...c’è troppo sangue di demone intorno a lui.

 

_\- Cas, hai un posto dove possiamo darci una lavata? -_ chiede Dean preferendo non andare in giro per le strade come Dexter.

 

- _Sì, una stanza non molto lontano da qui. -_ riferisce l’angelo incamminandosi verso l’uscita.

 

-0-

 

Sam si sente meglio dopo una doccia. Il motel dove Cas ha preso una stanza è abbastanza fuori mano e decisamente squallido, il loro tipico motel.

Seduto al tavolino sta facendo ricerche al computer per cercare da qualche parte i simboli usati in quell’orrendo rituale.

 

Dean esce dalla doccia grondante acqua con un asciugamano legato in vita:  _\- Notizie dalle ragazze?_

 

_\- Non ancora...le chiamo. -_ il cacciatore ha cercato di non pensare troppo alle donne lasciate da sole ad affrontare quei bastardi, ma sono ore che non hanno notizie e comincia a preoccuparsi.

 

-  _Quindi...avete avuto dei problemi con quei tizi? -_ chiede Castiel all’amico appena uscito dalla doccia.

 

Dean si siede sul letto asciugandosi i capelli: -  _Sono degli stronzi. Ha ragione Matilde, peggio dei britannici._

 

Il telefono squilla a vuoto, nessuna risposta. Sam comincia davvero ad avere una brutta sensazione. - _Tania non risponde. -_ informa teso.

 

-  _Non andare in tachicardia -_ lo prende in giro il demone.

 

_\- Chiamo la ragazzina -_ risponde Dean sotto lo sguardo attento di Crowley.

 

Dopo pochi squilli Matilde risponde.

 

_\- Aspetta, ti metto in vivavoce -_ dice Dean prima di alzarsi a ripiazzare il telefono sul tavolo  _\- tutto bene?_

 

_“Certo, se ne sono andati”_  in sottofondo si sente cantare una voce italiana molto poco melodica, Matilde dev’essersi impossessata della filodiffusione o è chiusa in camera sua.

 

_\- Sul serio? -_ chiede stupito Dean.

 

_“Siamo persuasive. Lì come va?”_

 

_\- Tutto risolto._

 

_\- E Tania? Ho provato a chiamarla ma non risponde -_  vuole sapere Sam.

 

_\- Lo spilungone è in ansia per la sua fidanzatina, solleva il morale a Samantha -_ ridacchia Crowley.

 

_“Sarà in doccia”_ risponde Matilde fingendo indifferenza  _“comunque sta bene, voi state tutti bene?”._

 

_\- Matilde...ci sono stati problemi? -_ insiste il cacciatore al quale non è sfuggito il suo tono evasivo.

 

La ragazza odia mentire. Apprezza le elusioni e le mezze verità ma odia mentire alle domande dirette e in questo caso trova che l’idea di Tania di non dire nulla sia stupida: se ne accorgeranno prima o poi, non fosse altro per i lividi che ha addosso.

_“C’è stato un leggero disaccordo con Nicola. Ma abbiamo vinto noi, per cui tutto a posto. Adesso devo andare, vi aspettiamo”_ dice chiudendogli il telefono in faccia.

 

Dean guarda gli altri con occhi sgranati.

 

_\- Oh, non dirmi che è la prima che ti chiude il telefono? -_ lo stuzzica divertito Crowley.

 

-  _Voglio sapere cosa è successo dopo che mi avete mandato via -_ esige Castiel a cui è chiaro sia la preoccupazione dei suoi amici, sia l’elusività inusuale della ragazza al telefono.

 

Dean guarda l’angelo sentendosi di nuovo in colpa, davanti a Castiel si sente sempre in colpa.  _\- I supervisori sono degli stronzi -_ ripete -  _e… beh quel damerino si meritava una lezione._

 

_\- Una lezione? -_ chiede perplesso Castiel, - _Cos’hai fatto, Dean?_

 

_\-  Ha insultato Tania! E… le sue… insomma le ali! -_ si difende il cacciatore cercando l’aiuto del fratello con lo sguardo.

 

Sam annuisce infastidito -  _È stato più veloce di me: gli ha ridotto la faccia ad un ammasso di carne putrida._

 

_\- Ali, altre ali? -_ chiede perplesso il demone -  _All’improvviso sono diventate più diffuse delle giacche in poliammide?_

 

_\- Quindi hai picchiato a sangue il loro supervisore e le avete lasciate sole con quei tizi? -_ chiede Castiel per conferma.

 

_\- Credo abbiano più possibilità di recuperare quelle pillole senza noi tra i piedi -_ risponde contrariato Dean tornando a sedersi sul letto davanti al borsone dei vestiti per cercare un paio di calze pulite.

 

-  _Perché? -_ vuole sapere l’angelo, -  _non gliele hanno date?_

 

-  _No -_ informa Sam con voce cupa, -  _le hanno usate come ricatto: le pillole in cambio di un buon esito del sopralluogo. -_ bene, era l’unico a non sapere delle pillole, a quanto pare.

 

_\- Siete diventati sordi? -_ sbotta Crowley esasperato -  _qualcuno potrebbe avere la cortesia di spiegarmi cosa diavolo sta succedendo? -_ ma il suo tono è tutt’altro che cortese.

 

Dean alza lo sguardo tenendo in mano un paio di calzettoni scuri -  _niente che ti riguardi -_ risponde accavallando le gambe per iniziare a infilare la prima calza.

 

_\- Nemmeno il “piccolo Dean” m’interessa ma me lo sbatti in faccia! -_ risponde stizzito il demone -  _E siete stati voi a tirarmi in mezzo, il minimo che possiate fare è dirmi che diavolo è!_

 

-  _Prova a chiedere alla tua strega…_ \- risponde ammiccando il cacciatore cambiando gamba.

 

Il demone si limita a guardarlo con odio e borbottare   _\- Fottiti, Sharon -_ prima di sparire.

 

L’angelo si agita preoccupato girando per la stanza. Sa quanto siano vitali quelle pillole, e ha davvero paura per quella sua strana sorella. - _Se Matilde ha detto che è tutto risolto, le avranno dato le pillole, vero?_

 

_\- C’è solo un modo per saperlo, Cas -_ risponde Dean alzandosi senza più asciugamano addosso prima di chinarsi a cercare le mutande  _\- torniamo a casa. Se non gliele hanno date ce le andiamo a prendere._ \- propone il cacciatore con in mano i boxer che stava cercando.

 

Sam distoglie lo sguardo schifato -  _Dean! Che diamine...ti aspetto in macchina! -_ esclama prendendo la borsa e il computer e uscendo dalla stanza.

 

Castiel lo guarda esasperato -  _Allora sbrigati! Io comincio ad andare._

 

Dean non risponde ma sorride soddisfatto mentre l’angelo esce.

  
 

 

**29 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 23:00**

 

 

 

**Da 666 a Matilde**

_“La pazienza non è una mia virtù”_

 

Matilde fissa perplessa il telefono e la posizione allegata su what’s app. Il suo corpo impiega un paio di minuti a realizzare e poi scatta in automatico abbandonando il libro sul letto e saltando fuori dalla camera. Non si dà la pena di avvertire Tania, che sta riposando tranquilla, prima di uscire dal bunker e correre nel bosco. Si blocca a un centinaio di metri da dove si erano visti l’ultima volta perché non ha intenzione di dar l’impressione di aver corso, quindi prende fiato fino a portare il battito alla velocità appropriata. Il bosco è buio ma la luna piena fa luce a sufficienza per muoversi senza difficoltà sul letto di foglie cadute. Il demone la sta aspettando fissando qualcosa sulla cima di un albero ormai mezzo spoglio.

 

_\- Hello lady! -_ la saluta voltandosi a guardarla.

 

C’è una nota stonata nella gentilezza della voce che ha perso i toni duri del comando che le riserva in genere.

 

_\- Buonasera -_ risponde guardinga la ragazza - _tutto bene? -_ aggiunge avvicinandosi.

All’improvviso si rende conto di essere da sola in un bosco di notte con il Re dell’Inferno, senza avere idea del perché l’abbia cercata e cosa voglia, senza nemmeno un goccio di acqua santa. Dovrebbe avere paura eppure stare a un passo da lui la fa sentire tranquilla, nonostante il sorriso sul volto di Crowley abbia qualcosa di falso.

_\- Che cosa vuoi? -_ chiede.

 

Il demone continua a non rispondere. In compenso le prende la mano portandosela alle labbra sotto gli occhi allibiti della strega che vorrebbe davvero avere la forza di ritrarla. Invece niente, fissa quegli occhi chiari e lascia fare.

_\- Non potrei voler solo una serata sotto la luna? -_ risponde alla fine senza lasciarle la mano.

 

Matilde sa quanto c’è di sbagliato in quella situazione e lo vede dal modo in cui la guarda che non ha nulla di autentico, solo che la sua voce dev’essere andata a rintanarsi da qualche parte, molto molto lontano, e riesce solo a stare lì ferma a fissarlo come una scema.

 

Crowley fraintende il gelo della sua mano e il rossore sulle guance prendendoli per una conferma e fa per accarezzarle il viso.

 

Quel gesto risveglia il cervello della ragazza che con una certa fermezza gli blocca la mano e dopo un secondo fa qualche passo oltre di lui fino a un tronco su cui si siede recuperando le facoltà intellettive.

_\- Che cosa vuoi? -_ ripete tenendo ferma la voce con quel briciolo di dignità che le è rimasta.

 

Il demone è sorpreso, ma se la strega vuole giocare a carte scoperte, beh, non sarà lui a tirarsi indietro.  _\- Un po’ di sincerità, tanto per iniziare… -_ il tono del demone ora non ha più nulla della falsa morbidezza di un momento prima -  _Io -_ sottolinea -  _sono sempre stato onesto con voi, sbaglio? Abbiamo fatto un accordo, io lo sto rispettando._

 

Matilde lo guarda con assenso.

 

_\- Direi che è legittimo che voglia sapere cos’è la tua amica, no? Siamo alleati, in fondo, anzi, sono il tuo maestro!_

 Il demone si sta scaldando soprattutto per il ricordo di come quei tre l’hanno ignorato ma anche per la tranquillità con cui ora lo guarda la strega. Anzi, se non fosse sicuro di star sbagliando direbbe che c’è quasi simpatia nel mezzo sorriso della ragazza e questo gli dà ancora più fastidio.  
 

_\- Facciamo un patto -_ risponde la strega senza più nascondere il sorriso -  _io ti dico tutto quello che so sulla natura di Tania se tu passi tutta la notte a fare quello che ti dico, diciamo fino a domani mattina alle 9._

 

Crowley resta interdetto. La ragazzina si sta rivelando più complicata del previsto: abbastanza sciocca da presentarsi da sola in quel posto, non abbastanza da lasciarsi sedurre. Ora propone un patto, addirittura… e lo incuriosisce cosa possa volere adesso da lui.

 

_\- Che c’è, hai paura? -_ lo incalza la ragazza.

 

_\- Oh, per favore! Non potresti far nulla che io non faccia a me stesso tutti i venerdì sera! -_ risponde il demone stizzito mentre da qualche parte proviene il verso di un gufo  _\- andata._

 

 


	14. 30 Settembre, Lebanon

**30 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 8:00**  
  
 

Tania non sa dire se la notte sia stata veramente riposante, è passata da un incubo all’altro continuando a rigirarsi nel letto. Inoltre, l’autoguarigione è più lenta del solito, non ha quasi fatto effetto a causa del poco riposo, così si sente uno straccio dolorante. Ha un taglio sul labbro, uno su di uno zigomo e la sua trachea ha risentito del tentativo di strangolamento lasciandole un dolore diffuso al collo, compagno di lividi sparsi.

Ad un certo punto ha deciso che era meglio alzarsi, così si è recata in cucina, e ora ci sono pancake per un reggimento, bacon a volontà e scones appena fatti, pronti per essere spalmati e farciti. È seduta al tavolo con le sue carte davanti e una tazza di caffè in mano quando vede spuntare dal corridoio Matilde e...che sia dannata, il demone!

 

_\- Buongiorno, angioletto! -_ dice saltellandole incontro prima di abbracciarla.

 

La donna quasi non risponde all’effusione guardando com’è vestito Crowley: indossa, seppur con una certa dignità, una maglietta arancione della ragazza con il gatto Silvestro stampato sopra. - _Che… ci fa qui? -_ riesce a dire con poca voce e inorridita.

 

_\- Fa colazione!  -_ risponde Matilde con un sorriso entusiasta -  _saluta, Mefisto!_

 

Il demone la guarda male prima di borbottare -  _Ciao Tania._

 

Ma che...la donna spalanca gli occhi incredula. - _Che gli hai fatto, viperetta? -_ esclama posando il caffè sul tavolo e raddrizzandosi, continuando a guardarlo.

 

_\- Oh, niente, stiamo solo giocando a “obbedisci alla strega” -_ risponde allegra la ragazza andando a preparare i pancake mentre il demone si siede al tavolo lanciandole occhiatacce, quando ha stretto il patto non si aspettava una cosa del genere.

 

Tania sospira mettendosi una mano sulla faccia, pentendosene subito perché le fa male ogni centimetro. Con una smorfia di dolore decide di infischiarsene, non ha la forza di fare domande e, decisamente, non vuole sapere. -  _Buongiorno… -_  dice infine rassegnata.

 

_\- Caffè all’americana, caffè latte, espresso, tè…? -_ chiede Matilde rivolta al demone.

 

_\- Scotch._

 

La ragazza alza gli occhi al cielo ma va a cercare una bottiglia in biblioteca.

 

-  _Non hai idea con chi hai fatto patti, Silvestro -_ dice solidale la donna al demone che sbuffa stizzito. Inizia ad averne un’idea purtroppo.

 

_\- Come fai a sopportarla, pinguino? -_ borbotta.

 

-  _Le voglio bene, ecco come faccio._

 

_\- Sentimenti! -_ risponde con disgusto.

 

- _Capita quando si ha un cuore -_ sbuffa la donna.

 

-  _Arrivano! -_ urla Matilde dalla biblioteca prima di ricomparire in cucina con la bottiglia -  _Arrivano i bimbi! -_ ribadisce sotto lo sguardo disperato del demone che pensa opportuno riempire l’intera tazza.

 

- _Merda…-_ sussurra Tania chiudendo gli occhi rassegnata. Sperava di riuscire ad avere un aspetto meno strapazzato prima del loro ritorno.

 

_\- Buongiorno stronzette! -_ esordisce Dean spuntando in cucina prima di rendersi conto del demone e iniziare a ridere. Non capisce cosa sia scritto sulla maglia ma basta l’immagine del gatto Silvestro per farlo ridere fino alle lacrime.

 

_\- Se non la pianti niente bacon! -_ lo riprende Matilde.

 

- _Buongiorno -_ dice Tania senza girarsi. - _Tutto bene? -_  le carte sul tavolo sono così complici nel riordinarle.

 

_\- Sì -_ risponde Dean lottando per trattenere le risate prima di andare a prendersi una tazza di caffè e il suo meritato bacon. Quando si volta nuovamente per raggiungere il tavolo e rifocillarsi si rende conto del volto di Tania e tutta l’allegria scompare.  _\- Che cos’è successo? -_ chiede serio.

 

- _Un tafferuglio… -_  risponde la donna senza alzare gli occhi.

 

_\- Nicola le ha messo le mani addosso -_ puntualizza Matilde -  _ma ce lo siamo tolte dai piedi._

 

Tania vorrebbe ribattere ma alle sue spalle sente arrivare gli altri due e si gela sulla sedia. Prova una vergogna tremenda, e non vorrebbe essere vista così...da nessuno.

 

Dean alza gli occhi verso il fratello prima ancora che noti altre anomalie e lo informa secco: -  _il bastardo ha menato Tania._

 

La donna si sente afferrare per le spalle e in un attimo si ritrova Sam che la guarda tra lo sconvolto e l’arrabbiato. -  _Cos’è successo? -_ vuole sapere mentre le sfiora il volto. Poi vede la gola e impallidisce. -  _Cosa ti ha fatto?_

 

La donna cerca di sottrarsi da quello sguardo e da quelle mani. -  _Non è nulla -_ dice con voce sforzata distogliendo lo sguardo. -  _Lui è messo peggio grazie a Matilde._

 

Castiel, che è rimasto congelato per l’inaspettata notizia, si avvicina cercando di guardare il danno, allungando già una mano per curarla.

 

- _No! -_ esclama la donna -  _non farlo...non puoi!_

 

_\- Lasciatele un po’ d’aria! Sta bene… -_ sbotta Matilde -  _ha la scorza dura. Comunque abbiano recuperato le pillole, che è la cosa importante._

 

_-Dov’è quello stronzo? -_ chiede Sam guardando Matilde con voce dura.

 

-  _In volo per Roma per cui placati. Fosse stato per me ora sarebbe chiuso nella sala dei giochi maTania non ha voluto…_

 

_-Meglio così, ci penseranno a Roma -_ dice secca la donna.

 

-  _Il pischello ha fatto rapporto -_ spiega Matilde -  _e sta dalla nostra parte per cui… missione confermata._

 

_\- Beh, spero lo scuoieranno per bene -_ borbotta Dean pensando con rammarico a cosa avrebbe potuto fare lui.

 

- _Spero lo evirino, ma ne dubito -_ sbotta Tania raccogliendo i fogli e facendo per alzarsi. Sa bene quanta influenza abbia Nicola tra l’organico della sede romana.

 

-  _Aspetta… ti ha messo le mani addosso in quel senso? -_ chiede sconvolto il cacciatore.

 

_\- Che porco! -_ esclama Crowley indignato.

 

Sam quasi boccheggia guardando prima Tania e poi Matilde in cerca di conferma. Non vuole neanche pensarci, le hanno lasciate sole!

 

_\- Non ha fatto in tempo…  -_ borbotta Matilde preoccupata per lo sguardo dell’amica.

 

- _Tranquilli, non è successo nulla. -_ riferisce fredda la donna senza guardare nessuno prima di dirigersi verso la biblioteca. - _vado a lavorare. Riposate e mangiate._

 

_\- Lasciatela tranquilla -_ impone Matilde rassettando le cose della colazione dell’amica e preparando un posto per Sam -  _adesso le passa._

 

_\- Beh allora spiegaci cos’è successo… -_ sbotta Dean risentito.

 

La ragazza si siede a sua volta accanto al demone senza nessuna voglia di ripetere la storia ma con pazienza racconta, questa volta senza omissioni.

 

Sam ascolta tutto impietrito. Quelli erano particolari che Tania aveva omesso...e forse a ragione. -  _Scusatemi -_ dice prima di uscire dalla cucina dirigendosi in biblioteca.

 

 

**30 Settembre, Lebanon, ore 9:30**  
 

Matilde bussa alla porta aspettando una risposta che non arriva. Bussa più forte sotto all’Aquarian Star.

 

_\- Avanti! -_ Dean si abbassa le cuffie sul collo.

 

-  _Disturbo? -_ chiede la ragazza infilando la testa nella camera.

 

Il cacciatore la guarda stupito, era una visita che non si aspettava.

_\- No, figurati! -_ risponde mentre la donna si richiude la porta alle spalle.

 

Ha provato a studiare dopo la doccia ma non ha funzionato, ha passato tutto il tempo a ripensare alla nottata e saltellare sulla sedia. Non ha dormito quasi nulla e questo non aiuta la concentrazione, in più si sente come se fosse stata passata sotto a un frullatore. Trovare il modo perché i propri ordini producano esattamente l’effetto voluto non è stato facile, passare la notte a trovare il coraggio per parlare col demone e farsi ascoltare è stato peggio.

Un po’ di compagnia le calmerà i nervi e magari smetterà di ossessionarsi coi “se” e con i “forse”. Dean ha qualcosa nei modi di fare, qualcosa che la fa sentire a casa, pensa prima di bloccarsi davanti al letto con una mano al ciondolo d’ambra che porta al collo.

-  _Mi fai posto? -_ chiede guardando il cacciatore che occupa tutto il letto.

 

Dean obbedisce tirandosi un po’ sul lato mentre lei si accomoda contro la sua maglietta aprendo un libro. La guarda senza capacitarsi della situazione.

 

_\- Che c’è? -_ gli chiede Matilde richiudendo il romanzo e poggiandolo sul comodino. Nella penombra della camera non si vedono più i capelli bianchi che le spuntano ai lati dove sono più corti e sembra ancora più giovane.

 

_\- Beh… -_ cerca di articolare l’uomo -  _hai… insomma… cosa ci fai nella mia camera, sul mio letto?_

 

Matilde lo guarda un momento perplessa: -  _Leggo. -_ puntualizza -  _ma se ti da fastidio… -_ aggiunge facendo per alzarsi.

 

_\- No, non… solo che… non mi è chiara la situazione._

 

Matilde si ferma e lo guarda. L’uomo ha degli occhi stupendi. Per l’esattezza è tutto stupendo, avrebbe una carriera come modello se volesse, e le rughette intorno agli occhi o quell’accenno di bianco sulla testa lo rendono solo più carino. Quando ha quell’espressione confusa fa tenerezza.

 

_\- È piuttosto semplice -_ dice paziente mettendosi a sedere a gambe incrociate di fronte a lui -  _mi piaci, mi tranquillizzi ed è bello farsi fare le coccole. Tania è occupata per cui… -_ conclude stringendosi nelle spalle.

 

_\- Okay… questa cosa tra maschi e femmine non funziona. Non puoi venire nel mio letto, strusciarti tutta notte…_

 

_\- Perché no? -_ chiede con innocenza la ragazza.

 

_\- Perché… beh, perché… -_ Dean è arrossito e a lei piace un sacco farlo arrossire -  _perché hai la faccia di Claire, ecco perché!_

 

Matilde sgrana gli occhi -  _O cielo quante scene! -_ esclama -  _È per questo che ti fai tutti questi problemi, perché ho l’età di Claire?_

 

_\- Beh… e perché, insomma credevo ti piacesse il demone!_

 

_\- Dean, non ho sei anni, riesco a gestire un certo livello di complessità emotiva… ne abbiamo già parlato, ricordi?_

 

_\- No, tu hai messo lì una sfilza di parole assurde… -_ protesta l’uomo che di quel discorso ha capito ben poco.

 

_\- O Cielo! Beh, il sunto è che posso benissimo essere presa da più persone e comunque, per altro, non mi pare di aver chiesto la tua mano, quindi… rilassati. Voglio solo leggere un libro abbracciata da un amico. Giuro che non facciamo nulla, okay? Abbiamo passato molto più tempo di così in un letto senza far nulla, quindi…_

 

_\- Sì, facile per te! Non hai un pene a cui spiegare questa teoria!_ \- protesta mentre inizia a sentire nel corpo gli effetti di quella presenza accanto.

La ragazzina ha un modo di sorridere tra l’innocente e il perverso che ha il potere di fargli bollire il sangue nelle vene.

 

_\- Non gliela spiegare allora! -_ dice con un sorriso malizioso mettendoglisi in braccio a cavalcioni e stringendogli il bacino tra le gambe.

Dean non protesta, resta immobile combattuto tra la voglia di assecondare quel corpo morbido e invitante sopra di lui e i buoni propositi di poco prima.

 

_\- Dammi retta Dean, ti fai troppi problemi -_ la ragazza gli passa una mano sul volto imbronciato mentre gli occhi scuri le brillano -  _pensi troppo a quello che non dovresti volere e troppo poco a quello che potresti avere. -_ gli sussurra in un orecchio piegandosi contro di lui e premendogli i seni addosso.

 

-0-

 

Tania è in piedi davanti agli scaffali della biblioteca intenta ad ordinare la disposizione dei libri quando sente dietro di lei dei passi lenti. Non ha voglia adesso di parlare, ma si gira comunque con un sospiro. Come immaginava, si ritrova davanti Sam che, con le mani in tasca, la guarda indecifrabile.

 

-  _Non mi va di parlarne -_ lo informa afona.

 

-  _Non devi farlo -_ risponde l’uomo avvicinandosi piano e addolcendo lo sguardo. Quando è abbastanza vicino tira fuori una mano dalla tasca e le sfiora il labbro tagliato. -  _Ti fa male? -_ chiede.

 

La donna continua imperterrita a non volerlo guardare negli occhi, ma il tocco delicato della sua mano è come un balsamo sulla sua ferita. -  _No...non più._

 

Lentamente, come se dovesse avvicinare una belva spaventata, Sam la prende tra le braccia e semplicemente la stringe. Non c’è bisogno di parole, non c’è nulla che lui potrebbe dire per farla stare meglio, semplicemente la tiene tra le braccia per farle capire che non è sola, che non deve parlare se non vuole, e che non la lascerà mai più. Piano piano sente la donna rilassarsi abbandonando la tensione, fino a quando le sue braccia non salgono ad aggrapparsi alla larga schiena del cacciatore e leggeri singhiozzi salgono soffocati dall’abbraccio.

 

- _Va tutto bene ora -_ le sussurra Sam mentre posa leggeri baci sui suoi capelli. - _siete donne toste!_

 

Tania sorride tra i singhiozzi amando ancora di più quell’uomo. Odia sentirsi così debole, come odia essere considerata una cosa, ma non lì. Lì in America, in quel bunker, lei è solo una donna innamorata di una persona speciale.

 

-  _Mi sei mancato stanotte…_ \- dice ora calma, il pianto se n’è andato.

 

-  _Anche tu. Andiamo...i libri possono aspettare. -_ l’uomo si china a baciarla dolcemente per non farle male al labbro, e prendendola per mano la conduce verso le camere. Nessuno avrebbe più osato mettere le mani addosso al suo angelo.

 


	15. 7 Ottobre, Canada

**7 Ottobre, Canada.**  
 

L’Impala si ferma in una piazzola lungo una delle tante strade canadesi in mezzo ai boschi. Il Canada sembra fatto solo di boschi, laghi e vita selvaggia. Tania esce dai sedili posteriori stiracchiandosi la schiena. Le piace il Canada, assomiglia un po’ alle zone montane italiane, anche il clima è più simile. Inspira profumo di pino e di resina sorridendo soddisfatta.

 

Matilde si stiracchia a sua volta indolenzita, ha iniziato a dormire dopo un’ora di viaggio e si è risvegliata cinque minuti prima. Ha bisogno di un caffè. Rovista nella borsa che si trova sul sedile tra lei e l’amica tirando fuori il thermos con i bicchierini.  _\- Qualcuno vuole caffè? -_ chiede apoggiandosi sul tettuccio.

 

_\- Io! -_ esclama Tania avvicinandosi alla ragazza. Si sente elettrizzata, era da troppo tempo che stava ferma in un solo posto. Ama viaggiare sulla strada. Quando il suo cacciatore ha finito di stiracchiarsi si infila tra le sue braccia felice. -  _Amo la strada-_ sussurra mentre l’uomo la stringe a se.

 

-  _Me ne sono accorto -_ dice ridendo Sam. Il suo angelo non ha smesso un attimo di guardare fuori dal finestrino, di sorridere e di sospirare distesa.

 

Dean si allontana dalle scene glicemiche del fratello per andare a svuotare la vescica dietro un albero mentre Matilde versa il caffè.

 

_\- Questo è per me -_ esclama Crowley comparendo alle spalle della ragazza e togliendole di mano il bicchiere che stava per portarsi alla bocca.

 

Matilde è piuttosto fiera di riuscire a non lanciarglielo addosso per la sorpresa. Lo fa apposta per metterla a disagio, il bastardo.  _\- Buongiorno, splendore -_ dice invece riempiendosi un altro bicchiere.

 

_\- Il Canada, eh -_ borbotta il demone guardandosi intorno -  _dovevo immaginare che alle ragazze piacesse il foliage._ \- dice con uno sguardo ironico a Sam.

 

- _Tutto ciò che è selvaggio e incontrollabile, Silvestro, ecco cosa ci piace. -_ ribatte maliziosa Tania.

 

_\- Andiamo dai figli di Asa Fox. Zucchero? -_ chiede Matilde.

 

_\- No, fiorellino: nero, amaro e troppo caldo per te -_ risponde il demone prendendo il bicchiere e svuotandolo con un sorso prima di porgerglielo di nuovo - e  _dite a quei due moscerini di smetterla d’intrappolare demoni per i loro giochini._

 

_\- Ma ti togli mai quel bastone dal tuo regale fondoschiena? -_ chiede Tania mentre si allunga sul sedile posteriore cercando una tavoletta di cioccolato da sbocconcellare. -  _rilassati ogni tanto._

 

_\- È arrivato anche Piton! Cos’è, l’ora di “Arti Oscure”? -_ sghignazza Dean tornando verso la macchina.

 

- _Pozioni! -_ esclamano contemporaneamente Sam e Tania. -  _Piton insegna Pozioni._ \- finisce di precisare la donna mentre spezza un quadrato di cioccolato extra fondente.

 

_\- Ed è adorabile -_ completa Matilde porgendo un bicchierino fumante al cacciatore. Ha delle occhiaie che la preoccupano ma si rifiuta di lasciare la guida a chichessia -  _dovresti dormire. -_ lo rimprovera.

 

_\- Matilde ha ragione -_ dice con un cenno d’assenso la donna -  _non ti sei staccato un attimo dal volante. Cerchiamo un motel e riposiamo. Meglio fare anche una doccia...cominciate a puzzare! -_ esclama rivolta ai due uomini.

 

Crowley sogghigna verso quei due, almeno hanno trovato qualcuno che li rimetta al loro posto.  _\- Il pinguino ha ragione, torno quando siete meno... disgustosi. -_ informa prima di scomparire.

 

-0-

 

_\- Roba da matti! -_ borbotta Dean avviandosi contrariato verso la stanza.

 

_\- Non te la prendere! -_ lo rincuora Matilde -   _è tutta invidia._

 

_\- Ma quanti anni pensava che avessi? Tu ne dimostri almeno trenta… uno mica può aver figli a tredici anni!_

 

Matilde scuote la testa divertita mentre entrano in una stanza anonima ma pulita e decorosa.

Tania ha insistito per prendere una quadrupla ma Dean si è rifiutato, a quanto pare non sono bastati anni di convivenza in tutti i peggiori motel d’America per convincerlo a condividere la stanza con il fratello e la donna.  

 

-  _Vado a portare la chiave ai piccioncini -_ borbotta l’uomo abbandonando la borsa sul letto mentre Matilde inizia a stravaccarsi sul proprio letto.

 

Dean ripercorre a ritroso il ballatoio del motel fino alle scale e raggiunge Tania e Sam all’impala mentre recuperano le altre borse dal bagagliaio.

 

_\- Stanza b4, di fianco alla nostra quindi datevi una regolata -_ dice lasciando la chiave in mano al fratello. È un po’ strano pensare di non dormire nella stessa stanza ma d’altra parte le cose cambiano. -  _ricordati il sale… -_ dice recuperando un’altra borsa dai sedili posteriori.

 

-  _Non assicuro nulla, Dean -_ dice maliziosa la donna, - _sai...una stanza solo per noi…_

 

_\- Meglio l’audio che il video, angioletto -_ borbotta imbarazzato il cacciatore avviandosi di nuovo verso la camera con quella sacca assurdamente pesante in spalla. Cosa diavolo ci ha infilato dentro la ragazzina?

È già insopportabile avere il fratello che si comporta come un’adolescente alla prima cotta intorno, figuriamoci sopportare anche le scene porno nel letto di fianco. Per strani collegamenti mentali gli viene in mente di avvisare Cas che sono arrivati.

Prende il telefono e digita il numero dell’angelo a memoria.

 

“ _Dean? Tutto bene?”._ L’angelo risponde dopo pochi squilli.

 

_\- Sì, siamo arrivati -_ dice bussando col gomito alla porta -  _i grizli non ci hanno sbranati… tutto bene lì? -_ chiede mentre Matilde lo fa entrare.     

 

_“Certo, tutto tranquillo.”_

 

_\- È Cas? -_ chiede Matilde -  _Passamelo! -_ aggiunge strappando il telefono di mano a Dean.  _\- Ciao angelo! -_ dice in Italiano -  _Non gli hai ancora parlato, vero?_

 

_“Matilde? Ciao...con chi?”_ risponde confuso Castiel.

 

-  _Sei un tonto, angelo! Ma ti voglio bene… fai il bravo mentre non ci sono -_ risponde la ragazza attaccando il telefono.

 

_\- Hey! -_ protesta il cacciatore.

 

-  _Che c’è, avevi altro da dirgli? Tipo “com’è il tempo, fa freddo?”_

 

L’uomo la guarda male e chiede inquisitorio: -  _Che cosa vi siete detti?_

 

-  _Non sono affari tuoi. Dai, facciamo una doccia che poi Tania avrà fame._

 

_\- Ti rendi conto che c’è della follia a cercare di mandarmi nelle braccia di un uomo e propormi una doccia due minuti dopo?_

 

Matilde sta per ribattere ma s’interrompe sentendo ridacchiare nell’altra stanza. Maledetti canadesi e i loro problemi con l’edilizia in muratura.

 

-0-

 

Dopo una doccia parecchio più lunga dello stretto indispensabile Matilde si sente molto più presentabile in società. Ha addosso ancora tutta la stanchezza del viaggio ma almeno non puzza più. Bussa alla camera dell’amica.

Dopo pochi secondi la porta si apre appena e poi si spalanca. Sam le apre con la pistola dietro la schiena. - _Hey._

 

Gli salta addosso abbracciandolo: -  _Buonasera, spilungone!_

 

Dean entra in stanza dietro di lei osservando Tania al tavolo alle prese con la pulizia di un parastinchi in kevlar: -  _Beh? È questa la vostra idea di divertimento? Pensavo a qualcosa più stile “Sesso selvaggio appesi ai muri…” , mi sa che abbiamo fatto di meglio noi._

 

Tania lo guarda sogghignando mentre controlla le fibbie dell’avambraccio. -  _Per quello abbiamo tempo quando sarà piena notte e voi cercherete di dormire. Per ora, c’è bastato una bella doccia._

 

Sam arrossisce sedendosi di nuovo al tavolo e sistemando il carrello della sua pistola. -  _Contattiamo i gemelli dopo cena? -_ chiede.

 

_\- Siamo qui per questo, no? -_ borbotta Dean -  _Pronti per mangiare?_

 

_\- Eccome! -_ esclama la donna mettendo via il suo kit da combattimento. - _Ho davvero fame! -_ e passando di fianco a Dean gli allunga un bacio sulla guancia.

 

_\- Sushi o cinese? Dicono ci sia un ottimo tailandese, se piace il genere, ma non so… la storia degli insetti fritti non mi ha mai convinto molto -_ borbotta Crowley da un angolo della stanza.

 

La donna si volta fissando il demone: -  _Crowley, se vuoi fare il guardone, ti avverto: ho riflessi incondizionati, potrei colpirti senza volerlo davvero._

 

_\- Oh, per tutti i peccati, no! Non riesco nemmeno a immaginare gli incastri possibili tra un pinguino e moose… e sembra comunque disgustoso._

 

_\- Colpa mia -_ dice Matilde prevenendo rimostranze da parte di Dean -  _l’ho chiamato io._

 

Siccome Tania è di buon umore, torna sui suoi passi, rientra nella stanza e si dirige verso il demone. Questa situazione di averlo sempre tra i piedi è difficile da mandare giù, ma lo fa per Matilde. Questo non vuol dire che non ci tenga a ribadire la sua posizione: non teme Crowley nè come demone nè come Re dell’Inferno, e non se ne sente minimamente minacciata.

Il demone guarda dall’alto in basso quella donnetta dagli occhi verdi e i capelli nerissimi senza capire, e improvvisamente Tania allunga una mano posandola dietro il collo del demone abbassandogli la testa. -  _Peccato che non vuoi assistere allo spettacolo, non immagini nemmeno quanto potrebbe essere interessante: lui non ha bisogno di fare patti per superare il tuo record -_ gli dice la donna all’orecchio prima di dargli un bacio sull’angolo della bocca. Poi si gira soddisfatta ed esce gongolando dalla stanza. -  _Sushi, decisamente sushi._  
 

 

 

**7 Ottobre, Calgary, Canada, ore 20:00**  
 

Il locale puzza di fritto ed è affollato di gente che chiacchiera e mangia in mezzo a tavoli scuri e decorazioni in stile giapponese.

 

Matilde continua a fissare Tania cercando di ucciderla.

Ha passato l’intero viaggio in macchina. seduta tra lei e il demone, tenendole il broncio e ora sta meditando come infilarle una bacchetta nel cervello passando dal naso. A parte la sua ira funesta non sembra però che il gesto di Tania abbia avuto altre conseguenze, non su Crowley quantomeno che dà l’impressione di essere del tutto a suo agio, come se mangiare sushi coi due cacciatori e un mezzo angelo facesse parte della routine settimanale da sempre.

 

Sam sta cercando di imparare ad usare le bacchette sotto l’insegnamento di Tania che, ridendo, opta per il trucco dell’elastico. -  _Puoi sempre chiedere forchetta e coltello -_ dice ridendo ad un certo punto.

 

Il cacciatore la guarda offeso: -  _Ho sventato un’Apocalisse, imparerò ad usare questi aggeggi!_

 

La donna ride ed è davvero felice, non poteva sperare di trovare una persona migliore di Sam, così buono e gentile, e così accondiscendente nell’accettare i suoi modi di fare e le sue inclinazioni che hanno ben poco di umano. Spera ardentemente che nulla li divida mai.

Dean guarda contento l’espressione beata del fratello e visto che ormai ha il cervello che fa cose a caso contro la sua volontà, si chiede come sarebbe Cas che tenta di mangiare il sushi. Direbbe di certo qualcosa di assurdo su quanto poco senso abbia nutrirsi con dei legnetti.

 

Matilde nota l’espressione sul suo volto e si addolcisce perdonando perfino Tania.

_\- Ma com’è la storia dei sapori? -_ chiede al demone afferrando del sashimi -  _cioè, li sentite o siete come gli angeli?_

 

_\- Certo che li sentono! -_ risponde Dean mentre il demone la guarda storto.

 

_\- Anche l’appetito, la sazietà eccetera? -_ vuole sapere la ragazza.

 

_\- No, quelli no -_ borbotta Crowley prendendo dell’altra salsa di soia.

 

_\- Cazzo, potessi stare io in un all you can eat senza sentirmi piena!_

 

_\- Che poi...anche gli angeli sentono i sapori, gli odori, il gusto ma non provano fame. -_ interviene Tania afferrando con le bacchette un maki e intingendolo nella salsa -  _gli odori, soprattutto, siamo molto sensibili agli odori. -_ dice fissando il demone alzando un sopracciglio. Allunga la mano e afferra dal nastro una ciotola di wasabi prendendone una generosa porzione e mangiandola così, come niente fosse.

 

_\- I libri dicono che gli angeli sentono le molecole -_ puntualizza Matilde -  _e comunque essere fissati per il miele non è essere sensibili agli odori._

 

_\- Che ci posso fare se la mia essenza è formata da molecole mielose? Sono dolce, in modo assoluto! -_ scherza la donna allungando la ciotola con il wasabi a Dean. -  _Vuoi?_

 

-  _Farai impazzire la sua fidanzantina, allora! -_ ridacchia Crowley addentando un involtino primavera. Dean non si scompone afferrando il wasabi.

 

_\- Io preferisco lo zolfo -_ borbotta Matilde dopo un momento diventando rossa.

 

- _Tu sei strana, orsacchiotta. Assaggia Dean, è pasta di rafano. -_ dice Tania prendendosene un’altra porzione senza badare troppo alla confessione dell’amica: meno ci pensano gli altri meglio è.

 

Dean afferra la ciotolina versandone un cucchiaino nel piatto mentre mastica soddisfatto una porzione abbondante di tempura sbirciando il fratello che borbotta contro i bastoncini di legno. - _Stupidi aggeggi! -_ esclama alla fine il fratello infilzando un gambero con le bacchette e portandolo alla bocca.

Matilde scoppia a ridere davanti alla contrarietà del cacciatore.

 

_\- Puoi sempre chiedere a squirrel d’imboccarti… non è così che risolvete i tuoi casini di solito? -_ lo derideCrowley dando sfoggio di tutta la sua manualità con le bacchette facendo ridere ancora di più Matilde che per poco non soffoca con un raviolo.

 

- _Wow, Poo! Ti ha insegnato Maestro Shifu? -_ esclama sarcastica la donna facendo definitivamente affogare Matilde - _Sammy, ti faccio portare delle posate, e poi ti dò ripetizioni in camera._

 

Dean deglutisce il wasabi e si affretta a mandare giù una lunga sorsata di birra mentre gli occhi gli lacrimano.  _\- Vi prego… non voglio saperne niente -_ riesce comunque a rantolare.

 

_\- Riusciremo mai a fare una cena senza parlare di devianze sessuali? -_ chiede Matilde tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro.

 

- _Il sesso muove il mondo, piccola berserker. -_ afferma Tania compiaciuta mentre Sam diventa rosso afferrando la forchetta che la sua donna gli porge.

 

-  _Di certo muove Dean, se mi ricordo bene -_ sorride pieno di casta innocenza il demone passando delle nuvole di drago al cacciatore che diventa bordeaux e gli lancia un’occhiata di fuoco.

 

_\- Non crederesti! Si fa un sacco di problemi a scoparmi -_ interviene Matilde rubando un involtino dal piatto del demone -  _Qualcuno -_ aggiunge fissando con sguardo accusatore Sam -  _pare avergli messo in testa una certa mia somiglianza con Claire._

 

Sam spalanca gli occhi innocente guardando prima la ragazza poi il fratello. - _Che c’entro io?_

 

_\- Nulla, tesoro -_ lo rassicura Tania, -  _cercano solo di mettervi in difficoltà. -_ poi guardando male la ragazza e il demone, li indica con un california roll - _Piantatela di stuzzicare Dean! Mangiate da bravi che abbiamo del lavoro da fare dopo cena._

 

-0-

 

Sam compone il numero di Alicia mettendo in viva voce il cellulare. Sono nella stanza di Dean e Matilde e il demone sono sembra volersene andare. Avevano avvertito i gemelli che avrebbero ricevuto una loro visita per parlare di un’offerta. Dopo pochi squilli la ragazza risponde.

 

_“Sam WInchester! Cosa posso fare per te, ragazzone?”_

 

_-Hey Alicia! -_ saluta sorridendo l’uomo. -  _siamo arrivati a Calgary._

 

_“Wow! Di già?”_

 

_\- Che posso dire, ragazzina… Baby sa ancora il fatto suo. -_ s’intromette Dean.

 

_-Alicia, se per te e Max va bene vorremmo parlarvi già domani. -_ ecco il suo gigante sempre sul pezzo, pensa Tania orgogliosa.

 

_“Certo, nessun problema, vi mando le indicazioni per arrivare a casa”_

 

_\- Bene_  - dice Matilde appena Sam aggancia -  _quindi domani si va in gita?_ \- chiede sistemandosi contro la testiera del letto.

 

_\- No, Sam e Dean raggiungono i gemelli mentre noi rimaniamo qui. -_  la informa Tania, -  _è meglio se ci parlano da soli._

 

_\- Ottimo -_ dice la ragazza sbirciando il demone rimasto in piedi accanto alla porta.

 

_\- Perfetto…_  - sussurra la donna sapendo già che passerà il tempo da sola a fare “la turista”.

 

_\- Quindi adesso tutti a nanna? -_ incalza la strega.

 

Tania guarda con malizia il suo uomo -  _Direi di si. -_ dice alzandosi e stiracchiandosi con noncuranza. -  _Il viaggio è stato lungo...abbiamo bisogno di riposare._

 

_\- Bravi! -_ esclama Matilde -  _Io invece ho bisogno di fare due passi per digerire…_

 

Dean alza gli occhi al cielo -  _Portati le chiavi! -_ meno male che ci sono almeno i canali a pagamento in camera.

 

-  _Alza il volume -_ dice sorridendo Tania intuendo i suoi pensieri mentre trascina il suo gigante verso la porta -  _e non osare bussare sulla parete!_

 

Sam, guarda compiaciuto il fratello, ripagandolo di tutte le volte che è stato spedito fuori dalle squallide stanze di motel a dormire in macchina per lasciare che se la spassasse con la cameriera di turno. -  _Buona notte fratello -_ dice facendogli l’occhiolino.

 

Matilde recupera la giacca dalla sedia e esce dalla porta senza dire niente aspettando di sentirla chiudersi alle spalle.

 

-  _Non stare sveglia tutta la notte -_ la rimbrotta la donna mentre si allontana. - _TU devi dormire…-_ puntualizza guardando il demone di straforo. -  _lui no._

 

_\- Sì, mamma -_ borbotta la ragazza in imbarazzo.

 

_\- La riporto per mezzanotte, promesso -_ risponde tranquillo Crowley afferrandole la mano e scomparendo.

 

-  _Questa cosa mi mette i brividi…-_ dice Tania prima di aprire la porta della camera.

 

-  _Mai quanto a me, credimi -_ la rassicura il cacciatore, -  _ma ora pensiamo a noi…_


	16. 8 Ottobre, Calgary

**8 Ottobre, Calgary, Canada, ore 8:00**  
 

_\- Apri il cruscotto -_ borbotta Dean al fratello.

 

Ubbidiente, Sam apre il cruscotto e ci trova un sacchettino di carta. Aprendolo, il cacciatore ne vede il contenuto: -  _Profilattici! -_ esclama guardando l’altro con un sorriso esasperato.

 

_\- Beh, Sammy, credo che tu sia abbastanza grande da sapere la storia dell’ape e del fiore…_

 

_-Sì, Dean, direi che la conosco -_ sibila rimettendo la confezione dentro il cruscotto -  _ma non mi servono, grazie._

 

_\- Oh, io direi che ti servono eccome! -_ risponde il cacciatore ricordando i rumori della notte.

 

Sam lo guarda di traverso prima di rispondere -  _Non ne abbiamo bisogno._

 

Adesso il fratello sembra preoccupato -  _Okay, Sammy, ascolta… sono contento che la ragazza ti piaccia, sul serio. Non dico che un giorno non mi piacerebbe essere zio, ma non ti pare di correre un po’ troppo?_

 

- _Tranquillo, non penso che lo diventerai troppo presto -_ la voce di Sam è atona, e lo sguardo fisso sulla strada -  _Tania non può avere figli._

 

_\- Sul serio? -_ chiede Dean con gli occhi sgranati.

 

-  _A quanto pare la sua natura non permette alcun tipo di cambiamento a livello fisiologico...quindi questo esclude una gravidanza. -_ lo informa il fratello e la sua espressione fa rimangiare a Dean le congratulazioni. Non capisce cosa abbia in testa Sammy ma qualcosa gli fa intuire che non colga l’aspetto fantastico della situazione. Forse ha a che fare con una delle tante differenze tra loro due e questa sua idea di cercare sempre qualcosa di più dalle relazioni; il fratello è uno di quelli che le richiama davvero per offrirgli un caffè e parlare di… di libri probabilmente.

 

-  _Beh, potrete sempre adottare  -_  borbotta invece mentre il suo maledetto cervello gli proietta un’immagine di Cas con un bambino. Quella storia sta diventando ridicola e sospetta un qualche strano incantesimo da parte della ragazzina.  

 

-  _Sì certo…-_ conferma il fratello con voce spenta.

 

-  _Ma siamo già a questo punto? Cioè, siamo già al… beh, a parlare di bambini? -_ chiede vagamente preoccupato mentre Sam gli lancia uno sguardo sconvolto.

 

-  _Ma dai! Ovvio che no! Solo che… -_ tentenna cercando di trovare le parole per spiegare la situazione -  _Non nego che un giorno mi sarebbe piaciuto diventare padre._

 

_\- Beh, sei giovane, lei tornerà in Italia e tu… -_ Lo rincuora Dean.

 

-  _Senti, lasciamo perdere, ok? -_ lo rimbrotta l’altro. Era sicuro che suo fratello non avrebbe colto il punto, fin dall’inizio non ha capito il perché non voleva lasciarsi andare...e ora è troppo tardi, per tutto.

 

_\- Non te la puoi prendere, Sammy! Lo hai sempre saputo che se ne sarebbe andata… godetevela, divertitevi e basta._

 

Il più giovane dei Winchester tace guardando fuori dal finestrino, incapace di trovare alcun tipo di sollievo in quella conversazione. -  _Sei un idiota._

Dopo alcuni momenti di silenzio e riflessione, si gira a guardare l’uomo al volante.

-  _Dean…-_ comincia insicuro -  _quello che non capisci è che io la amo, e non permetterò mai che torni in Italia sapendo che potrebbe sopravvivere ben poco al suo rientro._

 

Il fratello stringe il volante fissando la strada prima di parlare: -  _Troveremo un modo per farle restare. Però, Sammy… noi non siamo fatti per quel genere di vita, non siamo bravi in certe cose, e il fatto che lei sia un casino peggio di te rende tutto più difficile. Lo so che avresti sempre voluto una villetta in periferia, un cane e tanti marmocchi ma, amico, direi che ci abbiamo già provato, no?_

 

_\- Sì, abbiamo provato ad avere una vita normale, lontano dalla caccia, dal nostro mondo -_ comincia piano Sam, -  _ed è proprio per questo che… Con lei… sarà anche un casino, come dici tu, ma è come noi! Non sarebbe rinunciare a qualcosa, sarebbe solo...vivere insieme la nostra vita incasinata e piena di ombre. Lo so che non abbiamo grandi aspettative di vita, almeno così potremo essere felici per il tempo che ci verrà concesso. Inoltre...se riusciamo a rimettere in piedi la nostra Organizzazione, con un nostro codice, con le nostre regole, regole sane e non contaminate da quei bastardi europei, non saremo più soli nella caccia, avremo una squadra e la renderemo forte con l’aiuto di Tania e Matilde! Così...forse potremo vivere abbastanza per vedere i tuoi figli e i figli dei tuoi figli...almeno uno di noi due diverrà zio -_ termina sorridendo tristemente.

 

Dean scoppia a ridere all’immagine: -  _Ne dubito molto fortemente._

 

_\- Esiste sempre l’adozione -_ lo cita il fratello -  _e anche l’utero in prestito. Una famiglia non è propriamente quella delle sitcom, e noi lo sappiamo bene._

 

_\- Oh maddai! Ti ci metti anche tu adesso? Non bastava la ragazzina psicopatica?_

 

In quel momento il suo cellulare si mette a squillare.  _\- Hey, Cas! -_ risponde l’uomo diventando rosso.

 

“ _Va tutto bene, Dean? Devo raggiungerti?”_

 

_\- No Cas, tutto bene. Stiamo andando dai gemelli. Perché?_

 

_“Quindi...stai bene?”_

 

_\- Sì, sto bene. Ma che ti prende? -_ risponde spazientito il cacciatore guardando il fratello.

Dall’altra parte del cellulare c’è il silenzio e tutto tace per alcuni secondi.

 

_“Ho pensato non ti sentissi bene...non ho capito il tuo messaggio, allora.”_

 

_\- Quale messaggio? -_ chiede sospettoso il cacciatore.

 

_“Quello che mi hai mandato…”_

 

_\- Io non ti ho mandato … -_ protesta Dean prima che un dubbio s’insinui nella sua testa -  _ti chiamo dopo._ \- dice agganciando la telefonata e aprendo in fretta la casella messaggi dove legge:

 

**da Dean a Cas**

“Mi manchi”

 

-  _Piccola… -_ borbotta furioso lanciando il telefono sui sedili posteriori e cercando di stritolare il volante.

 

-  _Ehm...tutto bene? -_ si informa cauto il fratello guardando sconcertato il cellulare gettato dietro di loro.

 

-  _Quella stronza mi ha rubato il telefono! Non le hanno insegnato che non si prendono le cose degli altri? -_ Dean abbaia contro il fratello che cerca di nascondere un sorriso.

 

-  _Ok, ma hai detto a Cas che lo avresti richiamato... -_ tenta di mediare indicando il cellulare.

 

Dean lo guarda con odio inserendolo ufficialmente nella categoria “fan Destiel” che nella sua mente è di fianco a “mostri che odio di più”.

 

-  _Dammi il telefono -_ borbotta. Sam si affretta a passarglielo eludendo l’ironia della situazione. Ricompone il numero dell’angelo.

 

_“Dean…”_

 

_\- Okay, Cas, stammi a sentire: il messaggio non te l’ho mandato io, te l’ha mandato la strega mentre dormivo._

 

_“Ah...ok. Credevo avessi bisogno di me. Mi stavo preoccupando…”_

 

Dean fa un sospiro estenuato.  _\- Se uno ti dice che gli manchi non vuol dire che sta per morire, Cas, vuol dire solo che gli manchi…_

 

_“Lo so, Dean! Se uno dice mi manchi...vuol dire che sente la mancanza di quella persona. Fin lì ci arrivo anche io.”_ sbotta l’angelo dall’altra parte della comunicazione, “ _Ma potevi non stare bene, e volermi...si, avere lì con te”_

 

Dean diventa viola perché il suo cervello ha formulato una frase che però non riesce a uscire.  _\- Beh, sto bene -_ risponde invece -  _però mi manchi._ \- bofonchia prima di affrettarsi a metter giù.

 

Il fratello si guarda bene dal commentare o anche solo dal guardare l’uomo al suo fianco, però in cuor suo è sollevato.

 

 

 

 

**8 Ottobre, Calgary, ore 9:00**  
 

Calgary è una cittadina tipicamente canadese, si avverte la differenza con le città americane, e a Tania non dispiace. Dopo aver salutato i due cacciatori, lei e Matilde hanno deciso che era meglio fare una passeggiata piuttosto che starsene tappate nelle stanze del motel, complice anche una bella giornata di sole ottobrino.

 

-  _Allora...sei riuscita a riposare stanotte? -_ si informa vaga sbirciando la ragazza.

 

Matilde ride felice -  _Seee, come no! Non avrei dormito nemmeno dopo sei canne. E Sam ha imparato a usare le bacchette? -_ chiede evasiva sperando che la carta spilungone distragga l’amica.

Non riesce a smettere di sorridere al nulla e, sarà la stanchezza, ma si sente su una nuvola.

 

-  _Non cambiare discorso! -_ la rimprovera invece Tania, -  _Quindi...ce l’hai fatta?_

 

_\- A fare cosa? -_ chiede con un sorriso innocente sbirciando le vetrine dei negozi e il suo riflesso colorato contro i vetri.

 

-  _A incastrare quel povero demone! Ci hai fatto sesso?_

 

_\- Hai mai visto la baia del Golden Gate di notte?_ \- chiede con gli occhi che brillano -  _è bellissima… -_ ha deciso che San Francisco è la più bella città al mondo. Forse è parziale ma la sabbia fredda sotto ai piedi, il profumo dell’oceano e il vento tiepido della notte…

 

_\- Si, lo so… -_ comincia la donna,-  _oddio allora non me lo toglierò più di intorno -_ sussurra desolata. -  _Quel povero demone...vedi di non rammollirlo troppo, però!_

 

_\- È bellissimo -_ risponde Matilde con un sorriso sempre più grande ritrovando la sensazione della sua mano nella propria, mano di uomo con quel modo ruvido e gentile di tenerla.

 

Tania non resiste e si mette a ridere abbracciando la sua amica. -  _Orsacchiotta, mi sa che siamo fritte!_

 

Si gode tutto l’abbraccio dell’amica, lei più che fritta si sente proprio lessa.

_\- Non mi hai ancora detto com’è Sammy a letto. -_ cerca di sviare prima di iniziare a sprizzare cuori eccessivi -  _voglio sapere tutto… dimensioni, perversioni, preferenze… c’è l’ha storto?_

 

La donna guarda Matilde sconvolta, anche se in modo puramente di circostanza. -  _Ma quante cose vuoi sapere!_

 

_\- Tanto lo so che muori dalla voglia di raccontare!_

 

Tania diventa tutta rossa. Caspita, nella sua vita non è certo stata una santarellina, spesso ha anche dovuto usare il sesso per lavoro, ne ha viste di cotte e di crude, ma il suo cacciatore… -  _Ok, diciamo che...è tutto ben proporzionato._ \- ammicca accennando un sorriso compiaciuto.

 

Matilde sgrana gli occhi: -  _Non dirlo mai a Dean! Mai! Ma… ti ci sta tutto dentro?_

 

_\- Matilde! -_ esclama la donna imbarazzata, -  _Questo non...cioè… -_ non riesce a continuare, ma il suo sorriso racconta da solo quale sia la risposta. - _diciamo che...va._

 

Matilde squadra l’amica ammirata: -  _Beh, complimenti!_

 

_\- Ogni volta è come una maratona con lui! Ha una resistenza...notevole. E soprattutto, non ha mai fretta! È dolce, ma anche selvaggio, parecchio!_

 

_\- Selvaggio… -_ la mente di Matilde è occupata nel tentativo di dar retta all’amica, in più è una mente molto felice per cui ora non riesce a smettere di presentarle l’immagine di un Sam-Tarzan con un’assurda fascetta leopardata nei capelli -  _non riesco davvero a immaginarlo selvaggio. -_ mente per decenza.

 

-  _Oh nemmeno io pensavo...eppure, diciamo che...gli piace gestire tutto, e lo fa in modo meraviglioso. E ha molta, molta fantasia._ \- commenta soddisfatta la donna. - _di sicuro non è noioso! Dolce e rude…-_ dice sognate mentre ripensa alle forti mani del suo gigante.

 

_\- Ma pensa! Il contrario del fratello… teneri! -_ commenta divertita Matilde. Dean è uno degli uomini meno fantasiosi della storia del mondo, ma ha una tenerezza, un modo di farti sentire in cima al mondo quando ti fissa con quegli occhioni da cerbiatto, che basta per mandarla in Paradiso.

 

-  _E tu? Dimmi un po’...com’è il demone? -_ chiede maliziosa la donna. -  _Già so...com’è la sotto: sette centimetri e mezzo per superare i venti centimetri...per cui...non come il mio gigante, ma insomma…_

 

_\- Ma secondo te, uno che si vende l’anima per una cosa del genere si sceglie come tramite preferito un umano mal dotato? -_ risponde Matilde con un sorriso.

 

-  _E com’è? Perverso? Sadico? Oppure con te...è più dolce?_

 

_\- Beh… per quello che c’è stato è stato… non so, dolce non rende il concetto. Direi: delirante più che altro…_

 

_\- Del tipo...che è così pieno di attenzioni, sessualmente parlando...da farti bramare che arrivi al dunque per non impazzire? -_ chiede pensando a quanto il suo cacciatore le faccia perdere la testa.

 

_\- Del tipo che non abbiamo fatto sesso._

 

_\- Ma come!_ \- esclama sorpresa la donna.

 

-  _Lo hai mai fatto su una spiaggia? Io sì e non è romantico come può sembrare. E poi non è quello il punto… -_ protesta scrollando le spalle. Capisce la sorpresa dell’amica, fino a un certo punto. Non ha mai avuto la pazienza di aspettare il secondo appuntamento e, per molti aspetti, quella sarebbe stata un’occasione perfetta. Solo che non è successo e lei se n’è sentita quasi sollevata.

 

_\- Tesoro, lo sai, l’ho fatto in posti inimmaginabili, compreso un albero, per cui... qual è il punto?_

 

_\- Il punto è… che è bellissimo. Io non so spiegarlo ma… è come se ci fosse una luce lì dentro, così fragile ma così bella… E che io sono lessa e che ha un modo di guardarmi che mi fa impazzire, mi fa sentire così piccola e così grande allo stesso tempo… niente, sono lessa._ \- che lui l’abbia toccata, l’abbia tenuta, solo quel gesto le mandava a fuoco le guance. Le riempie il cuore pensare all’attenzione che le ha dato, senza motivo e se cerca di rimettere a fuoco quella notte il cervello le si stacca del tutto.

 

Tania ride di gusto rendendosi conto che sono entrambe definitivamente perse, perse nella rete di quel sentimento capace di smuovere interi mondi.

 

-  _Cioè, io non è che non ne avrei voglia -_ aggiunge dopo un momento la ragazza -  _è solo che onestamente mi sembra troppo. Se poi mi esplode il cuore? Sai che scena splatter… e poi boh, non so se reggerebbe la cosa o se ricadrebbe in qualcos’altro. Secondo te ha senso?_

 

_\- Sì, ha senso -_ risponde Tania adesso seria, - _è uno dei motivi per cui nemmeno io volevo lasciarmi andare. Il cuore pare volersene uscire dal torace ogni volta che ci tocchiamo, è qualcosa di...elettrico! Ma...quanto può durare? Ho sempre paura di aver commesso un enorme errore nel lasciarmi andare: non siamo qui per restare...prima o poi dovremo tornare a casa, in Italia...e cerco di non pensarci perché altrimenti mi sento morire. Potrei non rivederlo mai più, e...potrei causargli del dolore. Vedi -_ dice la donna con un velo di tristezza nella voce, -  _l’ho visto soffrire così tanto nel corso degli anni...e non vorrei mai essere causa anche io di un nuovo dolore, ma sono realista, nel momento in cui rimetterò piede a Roma...con molta probabilità non sopravviverei a lungo._

 

Matilde mette una mano sulla schiena dell’amica tentando di confortarla: -  _Lo so angioletto… mi spiace un sacco. Ma proprio per questo dovete godervi ogni momento. Qualsiasi cosa succederà in futuro non rimpiangerete niente. -_ si sente fortunata, parecchio fortunata. È vero che per quanto complicato Sam sarà sempre meno incasinato del demone, ma è anche vero che lei ha l’eternità, qualsiasi cosa le accada e fino a quando Crowley tiene al sicuro la pelle.

 

-  _Ma lui soffrirà...a causa mia. Solo per il mio egoismo. Non avrei dovuto…_

 

_\- Non dire scemenze! Qual è  la cosa peggiore che può succedere?_ \- chiede con un sorriso pieno di ottimismo.

 

_-Tipo… che ho i giorni contati e che lui soffrirà per questo? Non avrei dovuto innamorarmi, e lasciare che lui...non c’è futuro per noi._

 

_\- Non è quella la cosa peggiore: in quel caso lui potrebbe starti accanto, passare ogni momento a cercare una soluzione oppure a godersi gli istanti insieme, comunque avrebbe un suo modo di dirsi “l’ho vissuta fino in fondo con lei e per lei”. La cosa peggiore sarebbe vederti diventare un mostro e doverti ammazzare con le sue mani mentre gli chiedi pietà. E credimi, anche in quel caso non rimpiangerebbe nemmeno un momento._

 

Tania si blocca e fissa l’amica prima di abbracciarla forte e con affetto. -  _Non ti succederà di nuovo, Crowley non è come Valerio._

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere nell’abbraccio di Tania  _\- Oh, certo, lui è già un mostro… e poi non ce lo vedo licantropo! Comunque guarda che non ero retorica, dico sul serio… vivitela e basta._

 

_\- Almeno per altri tre mesi...lo faremo._

 

_\- E intanto troveremo una soluzione, vedrai!_

 

La donna sorride all’amica, ma in cuor suo sa che nulla potrebbe funzionare dal momento che dipende da quelle maledette pillole, e che basterebbe non riceverle, oppure che venissero manipolate, per cessare la sua esistenza da mostro di laboratorio. -  _Certo -_ dice invece.

 

_\- Prendiamo un giornale? -_ chiede Matilde indicando un’edicola poco distante.

 

-  _Ma si, tanto dobbiamo far passare queste ore, per cui diamoci alla lettura leggera._

 

Recuperano la copia di un paio di giornali locali prima di infilarsi a leggerli in una pasticceria alla francese per risollevare l’umore di Tania.

Mentre va verso il bancone ad ordinare cappuccino e croissant per sé e un tè con macaron ed eclare per l’amica, Matilde pensa bene di mandare un messaggio al demone:

 

**da Matilde a 666**

_“Ma come si fa a non vendersi l’anima quando sei tu che vorresti comprarla?”_

 

Tanto, che è un’idiota lo avrà già capito da un pezzo, almeno si prende in giro da sola, pensa tornando al tavolo aspettando che portino le ordinazioni.

 

_\- C’è qualcosa d’interessante? -_ chiede all’amica sedendosi.

 

-  _Mmm…_

 

_\- C’è qualcosa? -_ chiede con improvviso interesse la ragazza conosce quell’espressione aggrottata e prevede del movimento in arrivo.

 

-  _Senti qui. -_ riassume la donna mostrando una pagina del quotidiano. -  _A quanto pare l’altro ieri è sparito un uomo senza lasciare traccia. La famiglia non ha ricevuto richieste di riscatto, è sparito da casa sua nel bel mezzo della notte. E -_ sottolinea concentrata -  _è il quinto caso in tre mesi del tutto simile. Stessa tipologia di uomo: 30-40 anni circa, atletico, tutti erano sportivi o quanto meno in buona forma, e senza apparenti legami tra di loro, di bell’aspetto. Le forze dell’ordine navigano in alto mare. Per i primi due scomparsi ipotizzavano un allontanamento spontaneo, poi i casi sono diventati tre...e ora cinque._

 

_\- Beh, questo sa di qualcosa… avvisiamo i ragazzi?_

 

_\- No...tanto in serata al più tardi saranno qui -_ dice la donna pensando a cosa fare. -  _Ok, direi che intanto possiamo tastare noi il terreno._

 

Un cameriere ossigenato col crestino e i jeans sopra le caviglie si avvicina portando sul vassoio la loro seconda colazione. Matilde addenta il suo croissant soddisfatta prima di chiedere all’amica da dove vuole cominciare.

 

-  _Semplice, ci serve un vestito adeguato per il nostro distintivo -_ la informa Tania afferrando un macaron, -  _Non era previsto che ci servissero i completi..._

 

_\- Odio i tailleur -_ borbotta la ragazza.

 

 

 

**8 Ottobre, Calgary, ore 10:30**  
 

Tania esce dalla macchina in affitto sistemandosi la giacca. Attendendo che anche Matilde sia pronta, guarda la facciata della stazione di polizia canadese che si occupa dei casi degli uomini scomparsi. -  _Pronta?_

 

_\- Nata pronta! -_ risponde la ragazza finendo di sistemare i capelli con la riga in mezzo in modo che coprano i lati rasati e i buchi alle orecchie lasciati vuoti.

 

Insieme, le due donne si incamminano fino ad incontrare il banco dell’accoglienza. Con atteggiamento formale, Tania estrae il distintivo e lo mostra alla donna che sta dietro al bancone imitata da Matilde. -  _Agenti Vivaldi e Innocenzi dell’Interpol. Dovremmo parlare con il Capitano._

 

_\- L’interpol? Cosa vi porta da queste parti? -_ chiede la poliziotta incuriosita.

 

-  _Siamo autorizzate a parlarne solo con il Capitano -_ risponde seria Tania.

 

_\- Oh, beh… in questo caso, seguitemi -_ risponde la donna girando il banco e facendo strada attraverso il distretto fino all’ufficio del capitano. Qui bussa prima di aprire la porta alle agenti. Dietro la scrivania, un uomo sui cinquant’anni sta spulciando scartoffie con aria attenta ma si alza vedendo le due donne.

 

-  _Agente Vivaldi dell’Interpol -_ dice Tania mostrando il distintivo, -  _lei è la mia collega Innocenzi._ \- informa avvicinandosi alla scrivania con passo deciso.

 

-  _Piacere di conoscerla, agente -_ saluta confuso l’uomo tendendo la mano -  _a cosa dobbiamo la visita dell’Interpol?_

 

_\- Sappiamo che state trattando un caso che è di nostro interesse: la sparizione di cinque uomini in breve tempo. -_  lo informa la donna, -  _potrebbe essere legato a dei casi di sparizione internazionali. Le nostre indagini, infatti, ci hanno portato fino a qui._

 

_\- Ah, sì… brutta storia. Beh, come posso aiutarvi agenti? I fascicoli sono a vostra disposizione, ovviamente, ma non troverete molto…_

 

_\- I fascicoli ci saranno molto utili, grazie. Inoltre, ci serve il permesso per poter esaminare le scene dove i soggetti sono scomparsi. Dobbiamo avere via libera anche per interrogare i testimoni. Non si preoccupi...se dovessimo scoprire qualcosa ne sarà messo al corrente, e le verrà riconosciuto il giusto merito in caso di cattura del colpevole._

 

Il poliziotto sorride appoggiandosi allo schienale della poltrona da ufficio -  _Non si preoccupi agente! Anche se di poco siamo in Canada qui… tutta quella leggenda di rivalità tra polizia e agenzie è più roba da americani. Vi porto sulla prima scena se volete, potrete leggere i fascicoli nel tragitto._

 

_\- Grazie, Capitano, sarebbe davvero gentile da parte sua. Siamo liete di accettare._

 

-0-

 

- _Quindi...a scoprire che il soggetto è scomparso è stato il socio, vero? -_ conferma Tania analizzando la stanza da letto comprese le finestre, -  _Porte chiuse, finestre chiuse, nessun segno di scasso...e il signor Dubois scomparso._

 

_\- Beh, sì… come le ho detto non c’è molto -_ borbotta il capitano cercando ancora di capire come abbia fatto la donna a leggere tutti i fascicoli in così poco tempo.

 

- _Ci sono telecamere di sorveglianza nel quartiere e nello stabile? Avete visionato i video della sera in cui l’uomo è scomparso?_

 

_\- Certamente. Viene ripreso mentre entra in casa e poi niente._

 

Matilde ritorna da un giro della casa alla ricerca di sacchettini o sentore di zolfo -  _Possiamo dargli un’occhiata comunque? -_ chiede facendo cenno a Tania.

 

- _Tutte le vittime abitavano da sole, Capitano -_ conferma recependo il segnale della sua amica, - _ma l’ultima aveva una compagna. Dov’era la notte in cui l’uomo è scomparso?_

 

_\- Fuori con le amiche, pare… in ogni caso dobbiamo ancora interrogarla per verificare._

 

_-Le dispiace se partecipo all’interrogatorio? La mia collega intanto potrebbe visionare i video della sorveglianza di ogni scena. -_ chiede la donna.

 

Matilde alza gli occhi al cielo. Ma certo, ore di filmati! Che gioia…

 

-  _Affatto! Il tempo di dare istruzioni al distretto e l’accompagno. -_ dice il capitano allontanandosi a telefonare.

 

-  _E io come ci torno al distretto? -_ borbotta imbronciata la ragazza. Tania le sorride sbirciandola. La storia è alquanto interessante: niente tracce di stregoneria, niente zolfo, nessuna impronta soprannaturale che un mezzo angelo possa avvertire...semplicemente sembrano scomparse nel nulla tutte e cinque le vittime. -  _Certo che è strano...confido nei video, Matilde._

 

_\- Ah sì? Allora forse dovresti vederli tu, per sicurezza…_

 

_-Vuoi interrogare tu una donnina, probabilmente isterica, che non farà altro che piagnucolare soffiandosi il nasino rifatto con le manine dalla manicure perfettina? -_ le chiede la donna sottovoce. -  _In compagnia del Capitano...e di altri poliziotti?_

 

-  _Che palle! -_ sbotta la ragazza -  _Comunque io inizio a dubitare che qui ci sia un caso… magari è davvero un serial killer…_

 

_-Un serial killer che passa attraverso i muri in case chiuse dall’interno, e con gli allarmi inseriti? Devo conoscerlo! -_ risponde ironica Tania: se fosse davvero un essere umano vorrebbe sapere come ha fatto.

 

-  _E va bene… -_ cede di malumore la ragazza.

 

_\- Tutto risolto -_ avvisa tronfio il capitano -  _tra poco arriverà una volante a prenderla, agente -_ informa Matilde -  _e il tecnico video del distretto sarà a sua disposizione. -_ poi rivolgendosi a Tania -  _È pronta?_

 

_-Sono nata pronta, Capitano -_ dice la donna incamminandosi verso l’uscita. -  _Innocenzi, comincerei dai video dell’ultima scena...giusto per controllare che la compagna sia del tutto sincera. Ah...nel caso, avvisi i nostri colleghi._

 

Matilde annuisce vedendo la donna uscire con la guardia appresso. Quella è la parte peggiore del lavoro e le tocca stare lì buona ad aspettare di poter visionare infiniti e noiosi video dove di certo non troverà nulla…

 

-0-

 

La compagna dell’ultimo uomo scomparso è proprio come Tania se l’immaginava: la classica donna trofeo con la piega sempre perfetta e, per l’occasione, il trucco waterproof. La sta interrogando solo da pochi minuti al distretto e non ha smesso un attimo di piangere. Di fianco a lei il Capitano continua a sospirare spazientito.

 

-  _Signorina Riggs, tra lei e il Signor Martin c’erano per caso incomprensioni o tensioni?_

 

_-No -_ singhiozza la testimone, -  _anzi, mi aveva appena chiesto di sposarlo...ero uscita a festeggiare con le amiche mentre lui era rimasto a casa per preparare una riunione importante._

 

_-Il suo compagno ha per caso mostrato atteggiamenti diversi dal solito? -_ chiede la donna passando l’ennesimo fazzolettino a quella fabbrica di lacrime.

 

- _Beh…-_ comincia insicura, -  _lui non è mai stato tipo da matrimonio -_ la giovane si rigira il costoso anello di fidanzamento mentre riflette, -  _per cui è stata una sorpresa. Negli ultimi due giorni era...più affettuoso, più calmo, sà fa un lavoro molto stressante ed è sempre agitato, ma non negli ultimi giorni._

 

_-Capisco, per cui si può dire che fosse...cambiato in meglio?_

 

_-Proprio così._

 

Tania sente il telefono vibrare, e quando lo prende vede un messaggio di Matilde.

 

**da Berserker a Tania**

_“Occhi bianchi sullo schermo. La ragazza dell’ultimo”_

 

Mutaforma. Fantastico. La donna sbircia la piagnucolona di fronte a lei. Possibile che possa essere il mutaforma? Ne dubita, ma per sicurezza, senza farsi notare, accende la videocamera del cellulare e controlla: no, questa è l’originale.

 

_-Molto bene, Signorina Riggs, per me può bastare. Faremo il possibile per ritrovare il suo fidanzato. -_ si alza lanciando un cenno d’assenso al Capitano che la guarda confuso prima di uscire dalla stanza dietro di lei.

 

-  _Non le chiede dove fosse? -_ bisbiglia perplesso il capitano.

 

- _La mia collega, visionando i video, ha visto la donna rientrare in casa ben prima dell’orario che ci ha detto, per cui o mente o ha l’orologio che non funziona._ \- riferisce al Capitano, -  _Urge interrogare le sue compagne di bevuta, Capitano. Dovrà farle convocare. Nel frattempo, io e l’Agente Innocenzi continueremo con la nostra pista, è decisamente un caso legato ai nostri oltreoceano. -_ Tania allunga la mano verso l’uomo. -  _La ringrazio per la sua disponibilità, Capitano. La terremo aggiornato. Le auguro un buon lavoro e un esito positivo con questo caso._

 

_\- Ma… -_ il Capitano cerca di protestare debolmente di fronte alla fermezza della donna -  _beh… certo. -_  si rassegna alla fine.

 

Un minuto dopo Tania è fuori dal distretto, diretta alla macchina in affitto dove Matilde l’aspetta appoggiata alla carrozzeria grigia.

 

- _Mutaforma, allora? -_  chiede conferma tirando fuori le chiavi dalla tasca della giacca del completo nero.

 

-  _Già… che schifo… -_ dice Matilde pensando alla consistenza e al puzzo della pelle morta abbandonata chissà dove a marcire.

 

_-Ma perché rapire degli uomini? -_ si chiede la donna salendo in macchina e accendendo il motore. -  _odio i mutaforma, sono degli psicopatici imprevedibili. Hai fatto una copia del video?_

 

Matilde recupera una chiavetta USB dalla tasca della giacca bordeaux e la sventola davanti a Tania -  _Non c’è moltissimo da vedere, comunque. La cosa interessante è che in quasi tutti i video a un certo punto spuntano delle donne intorno alle case._

 

_-Tutte con gli occhi cangianti?_

 

_\- No… non si vedono mai in faccia. Solo quella, e credo che sia perché è inciampata e si è mossa male._

 

_-Ed è anche cauta...che palle!-_ esclama la donna mentre fa scivolare la macchina sull’asfalto per tornare al loro motel. - _Ok, abbiamo decisamente un caso. Mutaforma, probabilmente femmina, che rapisce uomini. Sarà meglio fare controlli più approfonditi su casi di sparizione anche dei dintorni, estendendo le ricerche su tutto la stato di Alberta, almeno. -_ sospira mentre guarda la ragazza, -  _beh, alla fine non ci annoieremo. È da un po’ che non ci divertiamo -_ sogghigna eccitata per l’inizio della caccia.

 


	17. 8 Ottobre, Calgary, seconda parte

**8 Ottobre, Calgary, ore 13:30**  
 

Dean recupera il telefono dalla tasca dei pantaloni e si scusa con i gemelli mentre si rifugia in cucina per rispondere.

_\- Stammi bene a sentire, ragazzina: se ti azzardi di nuovo a prendere le mie cose…_

 

_“C’è un mutaforma”_

 

La voce al di là della chiamata lo interrompe lasciandolo interdetto.

_\- Dove?_

 

_“A Calgary, abbiamo visto gli occhi nel video di sorveglianza.”_

 

_\- Avete fatto cosa? Ma… ma quando?_

 

_“Prima, Dean! O cribbio… sono spariti cinque uomini, si vede nel video un mutaforma femmina, abbiamo parlato con le guardie… “_

 

_\- Io… okay, avviso Sammy e torniamo -_ borbotta il cacciatore agganciando il telefono e rimettendolo in tasca. Possibile che quelle due riescano a cacciarsi nei guai in una mattinata?

_\- Sammy -_ chiama tornando in sala -  _c’è un caso a Calgary, un mutaforma femmina rapisce gli uomini._

 

_\- Cosa? -_ dicono tre voci contemporaneamente. Sam guarda confuso il fratello mentre ancora ha il cervello settato sull’atto di convincimento per arruolare. I gemelli, dal canto loro paiono allarmati.

 

- _Come l’avete saputo? -_ chiede Max tirandosi dritto e lasciando stare la posa da decadente fine ‘800 di un attimo prima.

 

-  _Beh… -_ comincia Dean sbirciando Sammy -  _ci sono due ragazze a Calgary, hanno già iniziato a indagare, pare…_

 

_\- A Calgary? Due cacciatrici della zona? Non mi ricordo che vicino a noi ce ne siano… -_ comincia Alicia lanciando al fratello uno sguardo indagatore.

 

_\- Sono venute con noi -_ taglia corto Dean che non ha voglia di dover spiegare ora tutta la vicenda -  _andiamo, Sammy? -_ aggiunge guardando il fratello che si alza in piedi pronto per ritornare nella città di partenza.

 

Sam si chiede se in Europa facciano dei corsi per riuscire a complicarsi la vita e su come ficcarsi nei guai in così breve tempo. Sarebbero dovuti essere più specifici quando le hanno lasciate al motel:  _“cercate di non farvi ammazzare e non attirate l’attenzione”._ Quelle due li faranno impazzire. Avrebbero almeno potuto aspettarli. -  _Ragazzi...pensate alla proposta che vi abbiamo fatto -_ dice poi guardando i gemelli, -  _credeteci, è vantaggiosa per tutti noi._  

 

Alicia li guarda valutando i due vecchi amici. Di sicuro non si aspettavano una proposta simile da loro, sono rinomati per essere dei leggendari cacciatori solitari, e il fatto che abbiano deciso di rifondare l’Organizzazione degli Uomini di Lettere, rimasta fino ad ora loro esclusiva, le dà da pensare. O sono maturati tutto ad un tratto o all’orizzonte si preannuncia una minaccia tale da far mettere da parte a quei due il loro proverbiale orgoglio e cominciare a collaborare e condividere le loro conoscenze e capacità. In ogni caso, lei e suo fratello devono davvero pensarci sopra. Guardando Max in cerca di assenso che riceve, risponde allo spilungone.

-  _Ci penseremo su, Winchester. Nel frattempo volete che veniamo con voi?_

 

_\- Non è necessario -_ risponde Dean -  _vi chiamiamo se troviamo qualcosa._

 

_-Vi terremo informati sulla situazione a Calgary, -_ assicura Sam abbracciando la ragazza per salutarla. - _ci pensiamo noi per ora. Siamo in quattro, se avremo bisogno di rinforzi ci raggiungerete. Adesso pensate bene alla proposta, è importante._

 

-0-

 

I Winchester sono arrivati al loro motel. In macchina sono stati particolarmente silenziosi e pensierosi rimuginando sull’incontro con i gemelli.

 

Sam bussa alla porta della propria camera, e subito si sente dire -  _Avanti._

 

_\- Da quando in qua non si controlla neanche? -_ le riprende Dean entrando nella stanza piena di scartoffie e scatole di prove sparse ovunque. Una mappa della città e dintorni stesa sul letto con pennarelli colorati sopra e Tania in piedi, china sul computer aperto sul tavolino, con ancora indosso la camicia cipria del completo e l’aria indaffarata, accolgono il cacciatore perplesso.

 

- _Sapevamo che stavate arrivando -_ lo informa la donna senza sollevare gli occhi dallo schermo del pc. -  _divinazione acquatica. Da strega a sciamana…_

 

_\- Non è sciamanesimo! -_ protesta Matilde dal bagno -  _è solo che ho lasciato a casa la sfera!_

 

_-Ok, ma la divinazione con gli elementi è più da magia naturale, sciamanica, non da strega: devi usare molta più energia, non utilizzi cristalli che, di per se, veicolano di loro gran parte del potere necessario per la divinazione. Potresti usare anche il fuoco...o la terra! È un gran dispendio di forze energetiche…-_ le risponde la donna sollevando finalmente gli occhi verso i due uomini. -  _Bentornati, Winchester. Andata bene con i gemelli?_

 

_\- Non sottovalutare il Re, pinguino -_ risponde il demone uscendo dal bagno asciugandosi le mani.  _\- funziono meglio di un cristallo…_ \- aggiunge fissando a sua volta i cacciatori.

 

-  _Oh, fantastico! -_ sbotta Dean contrariato dal ritrovarsi sempre intorno il demone -  _andava bene prima che ci interrompeste._

 

Sam si avvicina al suo angelo e, dalle sue spalle, sbircia il computer. -  _Cosa abbiamo? -_ chiede pratico e rapido per distrarre il fratello. Dà fastidio anche a lui che Crowley ronzi sempre intorno alle due donne, e ritrovarselo continuamente davanti è quanto meno irritante, ma a volte sa rendersi utile. Osserva la sua donna che, vestita così, è davvero affascinante.

 

- _Mutaforma. Probabilmente femmina visto che rapisce solo uomini. I gemelli? -_ vuole sapere la donna.

 

- _Ci penseranno. Che prove abbiamo che siano mutaforma?_

 

_\- Occhi bianchi nel video -_ risponde Matilde uscendo a sua volta dal bagno e rubando l’asciugamano al demone con un sorriso. Per fortuna ha pensato bene di rimettersi i pantaloni alla turca e il vecchio maglione nero con le maniche a pipistrello o avrebbe finito per stropicciare il completo a stare accovacciata in quel modo sulla bacinella d’acqua.

 

- _Su ogni scena di sparizione, -_ informa Tania mentre guarda con sopportazione la presenza del demone nella sua stanza, -  _gli allarmi erano inseriti, le abitazioni chiuse dall’interno, nessun segno di lotta, ma grosse griglie per l’aria condizionata. Abbiamo controllato, sono abbastanza grandi per permettere il passaggio di un uomo. Stiamo ispezionando la rete fognaria e della metropolitana, ma non pare le usi come tana, più come passaggio per uscire dalle zone di caccia._

 

Sam la guarda meravigliato: sono già a questo punto con le indagini?

 

-  _Andiamo comunque a farci un giro turistico. -_ propone diffidente Dean. Non è possibile che abbiano potuto controllare l’intera rete in così poco tempo.

 

- _Vi porto sull’ultima scena se mi lasciate cambiare, ma prima -_ dice Tania prendendo una scatoletta dal comodino, -  _ho qualcosa per voi. -_ Dalla confezione la donna tira fuori tre astucci che porge ai fratelli e al demone. -  _Ecco qua, regalo da parte nostra._

 

_\- Che cosa sarebbero? -_ chiede il cacciatore dando voce alla perplessità di Crowley.

 

- _I vostri distintivi dell’Interpol, ufficiali. -_ li informa la donna cominciando a togliersi la camicetta per mettersi una canotta da tenere sotto la sua giacca in kevlar.

 

- _Ufficiali? -_ dice perplesso Sam aprendo il porta distintivo e guardando la sua foto con il suo nome: Samuel Winchester. Sollevando un sopracciglio fissa il fratello.

 

-  _Ma cosa? -_ borbotta Dean senza guardare di striscio il distintivo, distratto dal reggipetto di Tania e dalle sue forme abbondanti.

 

-  _Hey! Concentrati! -_ gli dice di rimando il fratello lanciando uno sguardo rassegnato alla sua donna: è inutile, riuscirà mai ad abituarsi a questo loro modo di essere totalmente refrattarie ad un minimo di pudicizia? -  _Cosa sarebbero? E perché ci sono i nostri nomi sopra?_

 

_\- Adesso che le vostre fedine penali sono ripulite e che i vostri nomi non risultano più da nessuna parte, siete diventati ufficialmente agenti dell’Interpol: regalo dei nostri cari amici di Roma. Certo, -_ informa Tania finendo di infilarsi i comodi e aderenti pantaloni in microfibra dopo essersi tolta quelli del completo, -  _non hanno il bollo diplomatico come il nostro, ma siete a tutti gli effetti dell’Interpol: se qualcuno dovesse chiedere informazioni su di voi, riceverebbe la conferma che lo siete. -_ termina mettendo le protezioni e i tirapugni a mezzo guanto in una borsa insieme a due corti bastoni da combattimento e al loro aggancio per la schiena.

 

-  _Agente King Crowley -_ sogghigna il demone guardando perplesso il distintivo.

 

_\- C’è stata una discussione al riguardo -_ borbotta Matilde.

 

_\- Hey, perché anche lui ne ha uno? -_ chiede contrariato Dean indicandolo. Un conto è che il demone si renda utile ogni tanto, un conto è mettergli in mano un distintivo.

 

-  _Perché anche lui fa parte della squadra! -_ esclama Tania infilandosi la giacca. -  _Ne abbiamo uno anche per Castiel._

 

_\- Ma lui è un demone! Non puoi dare un distintivo a un demone! -_ non si arrende il cacciatore contrariato mentre Crowley gli risponde con una smorfia.

 

-  _E Cas è un angelo e io una creatura non umana. Fa differenza? Lavora con noi, per cui anche lui ne ha uno._

 

_\- Smettila di fare il bambino, Dean! -_ lo riprende Matilde estenuata dalla stupidità di quei due.

 

-  _Tu oggi stai zitta -_ la riprende l’uomo che non ha ancora perdonato lo scherzetto col telefono.

 

-  _Modera il tono, squirrel -_ s’intromette il demone.

 

Tania guarda esasperata il cacciatore testone e di malumore. -  _Prego! È un piacere farvi regali! -_ esclama la donna alzando gli occhi al cielo. -  _Forza Winchester, andiamo._

 

Sam dà un’ultima occhiata perplessa al distintivo mentre segue la sua donna fuori dalla stanza: -  _È che è strano vedere il mio nome su di un distintivo…_

 

Appena la porta si chiude dietro le loro spalle, Matilde si volta verso Crowley: -  _non prendere più le mie difese -_ borbotta con scarsa convinzione.

  
  
  
 

**8 Ottobre, Calgary, ore 14:00**

 

Si sono trasferiti nell’altra camera perché Matilde si sente un po’ più a suo agio. In realtà ha usato la scusa pessima di dover comunque andare di là a prendere gli incensi e che senso ha fare avanti e indietro. Non è che il demone faccia nulla per farla sentire meglio. Sono nella stanza da almeno dieci minuti e lei sta cercando di recuperare la concentrazione per un altro tentativo col pendolino quando quello se ne esce chiedendole in quale letto l’ha fatto con Dean.

Non è che a Crowley interessi davvero ma si diverte a farla diventare rossa. Non è un’impresa semplicissima, bisogna ammetterlo, ma questo la rende solo più divertente e poi quando capisci il trucco è facile.

 

_\- In doccia… -_ borbotta Matilde decisa a non dare l’impressione di essere arrossita.

 

Il demone valuta ammirato il livello ginnico dell’impresa senza scomporsi dal letto dov’è seduto. La strega tiene la fronte aggrottata e gli occhi serrati nel tentativo di guidare quel pendolino d’ambra. Scelta interessante, l’ambra. Non che quello sia un pezzo pregiato, è la classica ambra rifusa che si trova nei negozietti di cianfrusaglie per borghesi annoiati che si divertono a impiastrare con le erbe, e infatti dev’essere stato pensato più come collana che altro e anche la strega in genere lo porta al collo. Ha un bel collo, sottile con le clavicole segnate.

 

_\- Potresti evitare di fissarmi? -_ borbotta Matilde aprendo gli occhi esasperata. Già il pendolino non è la sua specialità, riuscirci mentre quegli occhi chiari la scrutano diventa impossibile.

 

Il demone alza le mani con aria innocente: -  _Non dare la colpa a me, Phoebe! -_ protesta.

 

Matilde ride divertita posando il pendolo del tutto inutile. Non sa più che cosa tentare a essere onesti e ha bisogno di una pausa; si alza e si siede sul letto accanto a lui.

 

_\- Magari mi fosse toccato Cole! -_ dice guardandolo male.

 

-  _Hey! -_ protesta il demone piccato -  _Io ho molto più fascino!_

 

La ragazza sorride abbassando gli occhi e diventando ancora più rossa di prima. Questo fatto di sentirsi una bambina ogni volta la fa impazzire.

Restano un momento in un silenzio assordante fino a quando il demone non le infila le dita tra i capelli tornando a scoprire il taglio corto.

_\- Stai meglio quando sembri un moicano -_ borbotta a mezza voce chiedendosi come faccia ad avere dei capelli tanto lisci e morbidi da sembrare di seta e come faccia lui a stare lì a passarci le dita in mezzo come fosse una cosa normale.

Matilde sorride alzando la testa e cercando di non sprofondare per il complimento, poi gli ruba la mano prima che torni a infilarla nel cappotto e se la porta sul volto affondandoci la guancia.  

 

-0-

 

L’Impala è parcheggiata davanti al palazzo dove l’ultima vittima è scomparsa. I due cacciatori e la donna stanno guardando una mappa delle fogne appoggiati al cofano.

 

-  _I condotti dell’aria portano fino al seminterrato, e da li ci sono due accessi sotterranei che portano direttamente alle fogne. -_ li informa Tania mentre studiano i percorsi dei tunnel. -  _La scena è fresca, ci sono ancora i poliziotti nell’edificio, per cui dovremo fare attenzione, ma direi di seguire lo stesso percorso che potrebbe aver preso il mutaforma con il rapito._

 

_\- Bene! Portiamo le pallottole d’argento, per sicurezza -_ annuisce Dean guardando attento la mappa.

 

-  _Peccato...al bunker ho lasciato un altro regalo per voi, un pugnale di iridio -_ li informa la donna sospirando, -  _ma non pensavo di incontrare mutaforma a Calgary._

 

Sam la guarda a occhi spalancati. -  _Iridio? Sul serio? -_ chiede stupefatto. Quel metallo è terribilmente costoso e raro.

 

_\- Nemmeno Crowley si permette l’iridio!_ \- osserva Dean impressionato e soddisfatto al pensiero della faccia che farà il demone scoprendo che loro ce l’hanno.

 

-  _In realtà ne possiede uno,_ \- lo corregge la donna, -  _ma lui non ha anche delle pallottole placcate e un filo per strangolamento. Tutti a casa, purtroppo…_

 

Dean la guarda male considerando se la cosa basti a soddisfarlo. Ma oggi è una giornata talmente storta che anche un tenue raggio di sole è meglio che niente.

 

-  _Agente Vivaldi! -_ saluta il Capitano facendosi incontro al gruppetto -  _Come procedono le indagini?_

 

Tania, riconoscendo la voce proveniente dalle sue spalle, si raddrizza chiudendo la mappa delle fogne.

-  _Capitano, anche lei qui? -_ dice girandosi a sorridere all’uomo, -  _Stiamo indagando, in effetti. Lasci che le presenti altri miei colleghi, gli Agenti Winchester._

 

_\- Oh, salve agenti -_ risponde il capitano tendendo la mano con aria vagamente delusa.

 

_\- Agenti… ehm, Dean e Sam Winchester -_ risponde Dean stranamente a disagio a presentarsi col proprio nome.

 

-  _Sta bene in borghese -_ osserva il Capitano lanciando alla donna uno sguardo di apprezzamento.

 

Sam squadra il poliziotto mentre si raddrizza in tutta la sua altezza e la donna afferra la borsa mettendosela a spalla. - _Grazie Capitano, è troppo cordiale con me. Se permette, -_ continua con cortese freddezza, -  _noi continueremo con le nostre indagini senza ostacolare le vostre. Le faremo sapere in ogni caso._

 

_\- Oh, sì sì, ma certo… posso essere d’aiuto in qualche modo? -_ chiede perplesso.

 

_\- Sentito la signora, Capitano? Ci lasci fare il nostro lavoro -_ risponde Dean con un sorriso freddo mentre si avvia verso l’edificio seguito da Tania e Sammy.

 

-  _Ok, non ci segue -_ informa il fratello che ha continuato a sbirciare l’uomo fino a quando non si sono chiusi la porta del piccolo edificio alle spalle passando attraverso almeno altri cinque poliziotti.

 

-  _Il seminterrato è di là. -_  li informa la donna.

 

-0-

 

Le fogne sotto l’edificio sono umide ma pulite, e i tunnel grandi e ben tenuti. Tania ha indossato il resto del suo kit da combattimento, pronta per ogni evenienza, mentre i due uomini hanno le pistole in mano e le torce puntate.

 

-  _Dovremo dividerci, -_ propone la donna sistemandosi meglio un guanto e osservando le due direzioni. -  _faremo prima. Io vado a destra, voi a sinistra._

 

_\- Sicura di voler andare da sola, angioletto? -_ chiede Dean poco convinto.

 

- _Certo, scimmione…-_ lo rassicura guardandolo con un sopracciglio sollevato, -  _vedo meglio senza le vostre torce, inoltre mi muovo più silenziosa di voi._

 

_\- Ma non hai armi per affrontare un mutaforma -_ la contraddice Sam osservando l’equipaggiamento dell’altra.

 

- _Placche d’argento -_ dice toccando il dorso del guanto rinforzato. -  _credetemi...se necessario posso arrivare al suo cuore anche così._

 

_\- Come ti pare… -_ borbotta Dean ripensando ai pezzi di cervello di vampiro sparsi sul pavimento mentre la donna dà loro le spalle e si incammina lungo il tunnel piombando nell’oscurità. Sam continua a osservare il punto in cui Tania è sparita, leggermente preoccupato.

 

-  _Muoviti, Sammy! -_ lo incalza Dean avviandosi -  _l’angioletto sa badare a se stessa._

 

Il cacciatore si riscuote sapendo che il fratello ha ragione, e lo segue nella direzione opposta a quella presa da Tania.

Camminano da diversi minuti lungo tunnel che si restringono senza trovare alcuna traccia di mutaforma, niente pelle putrescente, niente tracce di sangue, nulla di nulla.

All’improvviso intravedono un bagliore di occhi nel buio, è un attimo e potrebbe essere solo un’impressione. Ma subito dopo un’ombra attraverso il fascio di luce delle torce, una massa scura ed evanescente di cui si distinguono solo un paio di occhi bianchi e maligni.

Sam, teso e pronto, spara un colpo di pistola nel punto in cui l’ombra è sparita, colpendo però la parete del tunnel. -  _Cos’era? Dov’è? -_ esclama avanzando cauto ma veloce.

 

-  _Non ne ho idea -_ risponde Dean bilanciando la pistola nella mano e seguendo il fratello nel buio.

 

Qualcosa all’improvviso lo spinge per terra bloccandogli le spalle nella melma rivoltante. Prima che possa capire dove sia caduta la pistola gli occhi bianchi lo fissano con odio dal mezzo di quell’oscurità densa e pesante. Un altro colpo di pistola sfiora la creatura che abbandona la sua preda a terra scomparendo, proprio verso dei passi che arrivano di corsa.

 

-  _Tutto bene, Dean? -_ chiede Sam prima di seguire l’essere lungo lo stretto tunnel.

 

_\- Che schifo! -_ protesta il cacciatore alzandosi e scrollandosi di dosso il fango maleodorante.

Dopo pochi secondi di corsa, Sam incontra Tania che proviene dal tunnel di fronte a loro.

 

-  _Che succede? -_ chiede la donna preoccupata guardando i due uomini in allerta. -  _Avete trovato il mutaforma?_

 

_\- Non è un mutaforma -_ la informa Dean.

 

-  _È venuto verso di te, qualunque cosa fosse -_ la informa teso Sam continuando a tenere sotto tiro il buio oltre il fascio di luce.

 

-  _Cosa? Non ho visto nulla mentre vi raggiungevo. Come non è un mutaforma? -_ chiede la donna con uno strano brivido lungo la schiena. Poi vedendo Dean tutto sporco aggrotta le sopracciglia -  _Tutto bene?_

 

_\- Ho bisogno di una doccia -_ protesta il cacciatore -  _e quella… cosa non aveva forma umana._

 

La donna rimane interdetta: eppure anche lei ha visto i video e gli occhi indiscutibilmente appartenenti ad un mutaforma. -  _Non ha senso...torniamo al motel, è rischioso continuare a indagare se non sappiamo con cosa abbiamo a che fare._

 

Nella tasca della giacca sente il telefono vibrare, e nel prenderlo vede che è Matilde a chiamarla.

-  _Pronto, Matilde._

 

_“Come va?”_

 

_\- Non ne sono sicura...forse non è un mutaforma. -_ la informa la donna perplessa.

 

_“Perché no?”_

 

-  _Aspetta, ti metto in viva voce. -_ dice la donna tenendo il telefono in mano davanti a lei -  _ecco. Dean e Sam l’hanno incontrato...e a quanto pare non ha una forma umana._

 

_“Cosa vuol dire ‘non ha una forma umana’, sono ore che cerchiamo di tracciare un mutaforma, qui!”_ risponde spazientita la voce di Crowley.

 

-  _Vieni tu a farti un giro nelle fogne la prossima volta! -_ protesta Dean -  _Era… un’ombra, come del buio più denso… e aveva gli occhi bianchi._

 

_“Tornate al motel? Abbiamo trovato qualcosa, una traccia dell’ultima vittima forse”_ riprende Matilde dopo un momento.

 

-  _Arriviamo subito -_ dice la donna prima di chiudere la chiamata.

  
 

 

**8 Ottobre, Calgary, ore 17:00 e cena**  
 

Hanno risistemato tutto. In realtà è stata Matilde a farlo con molta cura e lentezza mentre il demone la guardava. Poi non è rimasto niente da fare e il silenzio è diventato pesante per tutte le cose che la ragazza vorrebbe dire e invece non dice fissando il muro. Crowley non dà l’impressione di volersene andare, lei non vuole che se ne vada e alla fine si è decisa a guardarlo. Se ne sta fermo, zitto, seduto al tavolino e la guarda.

 

_\- Beh? -_ le chiede.

 

Matilde sgrana gli occhi -  _beh?_

 

Quello alza le spalle con indifferenza e a lei scappa un sorriso per l’assurdità della situazione.

_\- Possiamo stare a fissare il muro -_ propone la ragazza -  _oppure potresti…_

 

Il demone la guarda curioso, vuole vedere fin dove riesce a spingersi la strega senza diventare rossa ed è chiaro che sta già cedendo.

 

_\- Potresti farmi le coccole -_ conclude sottovoce dopo un momento cedendo all’imbarazzo.

 

Ma per Crowley è maggiore la perplessità del senso di vittoria -  _tu -_ sottolinea -  _stai chiedendo a ME… “coccole”?_

 

\- Già - risponde la ragazza iniziando a divertirsi per l’indignazione dell’altro.

 

Il demone scuote la testa guardando fuori dalla finestra, poi si alza in mezzo ai borbottii -  _Sono il maledetto Re dell’Inferno! -_ protesta infervorandosi - _posso… potremmo essere ovunque all’istante, potremmo fare qualsiasi cosa… -_ si guarda intorno esasperato cercando un esempio che renda l’idea a sufficienza -  _ci sarà qualcosa che vuoi! -_ sbotta esasperato.

 

La strega si fissa le mani rigirandosi l’anello sul dito: -  _Non importa -_ risponde cercando di convincersi che sia vero. -  _qua abbiamo finito, puoi andare._

 

L’altro sospira esasperato alzando le mani in segno di resa: -  _Bene. -_ ribatte andando a sederle accanto sistemando la giacca in lana nera -  _Cosa dovrei fare adesso? -_ sbotta contrariato.

 

A Matilde scappa un sorriso mentre scuote la testa. Solo Crowley può rendere una cosa semplice come le coccole un compito complicato. Allunga incerta una mano verso il suo volto: non è proprio sicura di poterlo toccare e lo sguardo diffidente del demone non aiuta. Quando gli sfiora la guancia la trova gelata quanto la propria mano. Accarezza piano la barba ispida fino a che l’altro non prende un minimo di confidenza col gesto e torna a suo agio, smettendo di fissarla a occhi sgranati. Deglutisce a vuoto quando arriva a passare le dita sul collo massaggiandolo con un movimento morbido e il demone chiude gli occhi.

 

_\- Merda! Non vedo l’ora di farmi una doccia -_ esclama Dean entrando nella stanza.

 

Matilde scatta in piedi mettendosi d’istinto davanti al demone mentre l’uomo la fissa stupito.  _\- Almeno non sul mio letto! -_ protesta dopo un momento.

 

-  _Puzzi come una latrina -_ risponde Crowley alzandosi a sua volta con disinvoltura.

 

-  _Immaginate chiusi in macchina…-_ dice Tania entrando in camera seguita da Sam. -  _Allora, cosa avete scoperto? -_ taglia corto la donna per superare il momento di imbarazzo della sua amica.

 

_\- È stata un’idea sua -_ risponde Matilde indicando il demone -  _abbiamo usato un capello sul pettinino dell’ultima vittima e potremmo essere riusciti a localizzarlo._

 

_\- Bene! Ottima idea. -_ dice la donna soddisfatta sorridendogli -  _però finché non abbiamo capito con cosa abbiamo a che fare non andremo sul posto. A quanto pare -_ sospira guardando Dean -  _non è un mutaforma nonostante le prove che abbiamo raccolto noi._

 

_\- Non lo è per nulla! -_ conferma il cacciatore -  _l’ho visto piuttosto bene_  - borbotta massaggiandosi le tempie cercando di non sentirsi così infastidito dalla situazione.  Già odia abbastanza il mal di testa che la puzza gli sta dando, ci manca solo dover fare i conti con l’idea che la ragazzina e Crowley… il pensiero gli mette i brividi -  _vado a darmi una lavata -_ aggiunge infilandosi nel bagno. Quando ne esce finalmente pulito, Sam sta rispondendo alle domande degli altri tre.

 

_\- Non esiste l’uomo nero! -_ protesta Crowley -  _non in questo senso, comunque…_

 

_\- E allora dicci tu cosa potrebbe essere! -_ protesta il cacciatore seduto al tavolino. -  _Non aveva una forma umana, solo gli occhi, anche se bianchi e cangianti, sembravano umani._

 

_\- Noi abbiamo visto un mutaforma nei video -_ asserisce sicura la donna -  _a meno che non esista una creatura con caratteristiche simili…_

 

_\- O che ci siano due creature -_ propone Matilde.

 

_\- Oh, ma certo! Il raduno nazionale dei mostri! -_ sbotta Crowley guardandola male mentre lei abbassa lo sguardo in imbarazzo.

 

-  _Ok, è inutile discutere. -_ sbotta Tania tirandosi su dal letto -  _non ci rimane altro da fare che ricontrollare tutte le prove partendo dall’inizio. Ma non adesso, ora ceniamo e riposiamo. Ho bisogno anche io di una doccia..._

 

-0-

 

La giornata si sta concludendo in linea con quello che è stata: uno schifo.

Non è ancora riuscito a levarsi di dosso l’imbarazzo per la chiamata con Cas e quella sensazione ridicola da ragazzina alla prima cotta. La strega gli ha incasinato il cervello in qualche modo, dovrà indagare. Avrebbe bisogno di una bella serata in compagnia, di quelle che tolgono i pensieri e soprattutto il pensiero dell’angelo ma un maledetto demone gli ha occupato la ragazzina e quel bar non è il posto adatto: metterebbe tristezza a chiunque, la birra è pessima anche per i bassi standard di Dean e non c’è una ragazza guardabile in tutto il locale. Per altro è da tutta la sera che sembra che le budella non vogliano stargli al posto giusto, ha a malapena toccato cibo e non riusciva a smettere di fissare il decoltè di Tania, cosa che gli ha causato ulteriori disturbi: cavolo, Sammy non poteva trovarsi una ragazza meno sexy? Cioè, è contento per lui, anche un po’ orgoglioso in effetti… però, diavolo, quella donna gli fa bollire il sangue nelle vene e non può farci nulla. Okay, forse in parte è dovuto proprio al fatto che è di Sammy, il fascino del proibito e quella roba lì, ma anche quegli occhi, mamma mia che occhi!

Certo che quello schifo di fogna e la puzza del demone non avrebbero aiutato lo stomaco di nessuno. Come fa la ragazzina a stargli appiccicata? L’idea di quei due assieme nel proprio letto gli mette il voltastomaco, oltre a ferire il suo orgoglio di maschio. L’unico motivo per cui non ha già risolto la situazione spedendolo all’Inferno è che, in fin dei conti, si sente in colpa: la ragazzina gli piace, forse si sta anche affezionando, ma più che altro come a una cuginetta psicopatica e ha ragione Sammy, andarci a letto non è una cosa che dovrebbe fare. Solo che lei non aiuta e lui non è mai stato bravo a dire di no a certe cose. Però non se la sente di farle una scenata, anche se, insomma… Crowley? Lui è… insomma, lui è molto meglio di Crowley!

E allora perché sta in quel bar con la preoccupazione di non poter tornare nella propria camera senza trovarci dentro il demone con Matilde? Quello sì che sarebbe stato un finale di giornata orrendo: i due piccioncini nella stanza di fianco, con le enormi bocce di Tania sulla faccia del fratello, e lui sullo zerbino di camera sua mentre dentro ci sono quei due, con Crowley al suo posto, nel suo letto, a divertirsi tra le curve di Matilde…

Fantastico.

Prima o poi però dovrà decidersi a schiodarsi di lì anche perché la sua vescica inizia a pretendere liberazione e i cessi di quel posto non promettono nulla di buono. Finisce l’ultima birra e si alza con poca convinzione dallo sgabello del bancone. Sarà per lo stomaco vuoto ma non si sente per nulla stabile nonostante abbia bevuto appena un paio di birre.

Non è sicurissimo di come ci sia riuscito ma arriva integro e in buone condizioni al motel parcheggiando l’Impala solo appena storta sotto le camere; le scale sono però una tortura perché non la smettono di ondeggiare mandandogli lo stomaco definitivamente sotto sopra.

Infila la chiave nella toppa senza più stare a pensare a eventuali spettacoli indesiderati, in quel momento gli interessa solo raggiungere il bagno il prima possibile per non vomitare sullo zerbino.

Nel momento in cui apre la porta, però, si sente meglio, molto meglio. L’odore dolciastro della camera gli entra nelle narici e sembra lenire gli spasmi delle budella. Il mondo intorno smette di girare e ondeggiare, torna stabile come le sue gambe e la fonte di quella medicina sembra essere la donna che lo fissa dal suo letto.

Unica abitante della stanza è quella che meno si sarebbe aspettato di trovarci dentro: Tania lo fissa avvolta in una splendida camicia da notte in seta nera bordata di pizzi e la stoffa cade morbida sulle forme abbondanti.

Dean è sicuro di non aver mai visto una donna più bella e di non aver mai desiderato tanto stringere un corpo come in quel momento. Si avvicina fissando il verde intenso di quegli occhi che risaltano in mezzo al volto pallido e solo una voce molto remota nel suo cervello cerca di ricordargli che quella è la donna del fratello. Per come lo guarda ora quella è la sua donna: il sorriso di quelle labbra rosee è così pieno di malizia che promette di esaudire ogni desiderio e far scordare ogni altro aspetto del mondo.

Quando si china sul letto a baciarla, quella bocca ha il sapore dolce di un fiore e quel corpo ha il calore di un invito a cui non può, o forse non vuole, resistere. Le prende avido le labbra impregnate del gusto dolciastro che gli invade i sensi. La pelle della donna sotto le dita è così morbida da non sapere dove inizi la seta e quel contatto lo fa fremere. Perché ha aspettato tanto? Sotto di lui Tania non parla ma geme inarcando la schiena, accogliendolo tra le cosce e ogni gesto, ogni carezza… è  tutto così perfetto, è tutto come dovrebbe essere. Si sfila la camicia in fretta per non allontanarsi dal calore di quel corpo ma alla donna non basta e gli infila le dita sotto la maglietta scura, le labbra semiaperte in un’espressione indecente che gli lava via la stanchezza di dosso, la fatica, tutto. All’improvviso ha di nuovo vent’anni e la voglia di un ragazzino che gli pulsa tra le gambe e rischia di esplodere. Geme cercando la pelle della donna dov’è più calda e umida. Deve piacerle perché sembra presa da un’agitazione improvvisa mentre gli slaccia i jeans e glieli cala insieme ai boxer liberandolo. Dean non ricorda di essere stato così eccitato e così affrettato da tanto tempo, vuole solo prenderla, farlo subito, prima di finire a sporcarle il ventre scoperto. Ha bisogno di entrarle dentro il prima possibile, ha bisogno di sentirsi avvolto da quel corpo, non c’è tempo per nient’altro. Le scivola dentro con un rantolo di sollievo spingendo i fianchi contro quelli della donna. Tania lo accompagna nel movimento, sempre più in fretta, il viso infiammato, ansima contro il suo collo. Quel fiato caldo che lo accarezza, quelle dita che gli arpionano la schiena lo costringono a un ritmo frenetico, ne ha bisogno, deve inseguire il battito accelerato del proprio cuore, deve… il piacere gli esplode nella testa e per un attimo perde cognizione di sé mentre si lascia andare a quell’ondata di sollievo con un gemito basso e gutturale.     

  
 


	18. 9 Ottobre, Calgary

**9 Ottobre, Calgary, ore 4:30**  
 

Dean si sveglia da solo nella stanza. Il letto a fianco al suo in disordine e vuoto e l’acqua della doccia che scroscia nel bagno. Si alza col dubbio che Tania possa aspettarlo là sotto, i capelli bagnati appiccicati al corpo, la pelle ammorbidita dal calore dell’acqua. Ma quando apre la porta la voce stonata che canta è decisamente quella di Matilde. Richiude piano senza farsi sentire e si riveste prima di uscire dalla stanza.

Confuso e non sapendo che altro fare prova a bussare alla porta accanto. Quanto meno Sammy dovrebbe avere qualcosa per quel mal di testa, anche se l’idea di guardare in faccia il fratello non lo aiuta.

Dopo qualche secondo la porta si scosta e Sam lo fissa sorpreso e assonnato. Il bussare alla porta ha svegliato sia lui che Tania, abbracciati e appagati, mettendoli in allarme. L’uomo ha velocemente indossato i jeans e, con la pistola sempre pronta in mano, si è accostato per vedere chi, nel pieno della notte, può aver bussato. Quando scorge la faccia di suo fratello dallo spioncino, lo stupore prende il posto della tensione. Apre la porta mentre Tania si è già infilata una maglietta e rimane seduta nel letto.

 -  _Dean...che succede? -_ chiede al fratello che decisamente ha passato notti migliori: è pallido e con gli occhi arrossati.

 

-  _Io… -_ comincia Dean cercando di mettere a fuoco i pensieri -  _ho mal di testa -_ borbotta alla fine mentre il mondo ricomincia ad avere strani movimenti intorno a lui.

 

-  _E sei venuto a svegliarci per questo? -_ chiede esasperato Sam stropicciandosi la faccia. -  _Dai entra, ti prendo delle aspirine. -_  dice spostandosi per far entrare il fratello che, in effetti, non pare stare molto bene.

 

Quando Sammy si scosta Dean nota la donna e le immagini della notte si sovrappongono nel suo cervello a ciò che gli occhi vedono dandogli le vertigini. L’altro fa appena in tempo ad accorgersi dello sguardo vacuo del fratello prima che cominci a vacillare. In un attimo lo raggiunge preoccupato e lo regge aiutandolo a sedersi sul vicino divano. -  _Hey, Dean!_

 

La donna, allarmata, si alza subito e si avvicina ai due uomini mentre Dean la fissa allucinato.

-  _Hey! -_ esclama Tania posandogli una mano sulla guancia e osservandolo.

 

L’uomo ricambia il gesto prima di sporgersi a cercarle le labbra, gesto che lascia stupito il fratello e interdetta la donna che si ritrae prima che il cacciatore completi l’atto.

 

-  _Ma che…-_ sussurra Sam confuso.

 

Tania, più preoccupata che sconvolta, posa anche l’altra mano sul volto del cacciatore e fissa seria i suoi verdi occhi: pupille dilatate. -  _È drogato… -_ constata con tono pratico. C’è qualcosa che non va, l’uomo è pallido, sotto evidente effetto di una qualche droga, e non pare rendersene conto. Con le dita cerca la carotide per sentire il battito cardiaco che pare impazzito. -  _Sam! -_ gli dice allarmata prima che il cacciatore si accasci davanti a loro.

 

-  _Dean! -_ esclama spaventato il fratello.

 

-  _Dove diamine è Matilde? -_ sibila la donna prendendo il cellulare e digitando velocemente il numero della ragazza riavvicinandosi ai due uomini sul divano. Istintivamente accosta il volto a quello di Dean e annusa la bocca dell’uomo: a parte l’odore di birra, sente anche qualcos’altro, un odore familiare, floreale. - _Matilde...rispondi! -_ sussurra allarmata. Se è davvero così, è più grave di quanto sembri.

 

“ _Pronto”_

 

-  _Dove sei? -_ esclama allarmata la donna, -  _Dean è stato avvelenato! Corri qui immediatamente!_

 

_“Arrivo!”_

 

_\- Cos’ha? -_ chiede spaventato Sam alla sua donna. Non un’altra volta...non vuole vedere di nuovo suo fratello così.

 

-  _Belladonna -_ risponde Tania monitorando il battito cardiaco dell’uomo. -  _o meglio...non lo sembra propriamente, c’è qualcosa che...è strano, ma sento delle molecole di belladonna mescolate a qualcos’altro, di organico._

 

_\- Puoi aiutarlo?_

 

_\- No...non posso intervenire sui veleni…di tipo organico -_ dov’è Matilde? Serve un antidoto, e in fretta!

 

In quel momento sentono bussare con urgenza alla porta. Sam si affretta ad aprire e a far entrare la ragazza fradicia, stretta nell’accappatoio.

 

-  _Matilde, serve una pozione! Belladonna, o qualcosa di simile, sento molecole organiche…-_ informa rapida la donna, non c’è un momento da perdere, bisogna contrastare l’effetto della pianta oppure il cuore di Dean non resisterà a lungo.

 

Matilde fissa la scena con un momento di panico, poi si riprende al volo e corre nell’altra stanza a prelevare il necessario. Recupera il borsone e il telefono mentre corre scalza per la balconata. Sbatte la borsa sul letto e la apre iniziando a frugare alla ricerca degli alambicchi mentre con la spalla regge il telefono che squilla a vuoto.

_\- Merda!_ \- borbotta.

 

-  _Matilde! Presto avrà crisi respiratorie, sbrigati! -_ riferisce allarmata la donna continuando a monitorare lo stato di salute del cacciatore. Non potrà guarirlo, ma può aiutarlo almeno a respirare: posa la mano sul petto cercando di dilatargli i polmoni che si stanno contraendo.

 

-  _Sam -_ chiama, -  _servono degli eccitanti, caffè, tea, quello che trovi! -_ lo istruisce la donna, più che altro per tenerlo occupato e lontano dal fratello in modo da non intralciare.

 

-  _Ok...caffè, vado._

 

Intanto Matilde ha trovato il cloralio e sta borbottando qualcosa mentre lo mescola con dell’olio e glicerolo sperando che funzioni. Continua la formula improvvisata mentre si avvicina e la porta alle labbra dell’uomo tappandogli il naso perché la beva. Subito il corpo provato ha una reazione all’ingestione della sostanza cercando di sputarla, ma Tania è pronta e gli tappa la bocca impedendo che la espelli. Quel veleno è potente, agisce molto in fretta, più in fretta del normale, e la donna spera che siano intervenute in tempo. - _Dai, Dean...reagisci!_

 

_\- Controlla il cuore -_ le dice Matilde in fretta, almeno ha ripreso a respirare, Sam deve darsi una mossa con quel caffè.

 

-  _È ancora accellerato! -_ esclama la donna cominciando ad avere paura. Un attimo dopo Sam ritorna con una tazza di caffè.

 

Matilde glielo strappa di mano e si affretta a farlo bere al cacciatore poi torna al telefono per fare un altro tentativo. Non è per nulla sicura di non aver fatto più male che bene. Niente, il dannato demone non risponde. Scrive un messaggio rapido per avvertirlo del casino e sperare che legga prima di tornare a guardare preoccupata l’uomo che non riprende colore.

 

-  _Il cuore sta rallentando, ma è bollente! -_  informa Tania senza staccare gli occhi dall’uomo in pericolo di vita. Sam, in piedi vicino al divano, non sa cosa fare: un conto è una ferita in battaglia, un conto un avvelenamento di qualcosa di cui non hanno conoscenza. -  _Perché non si riprende?_

 

_\- Perché la belladonna non è l’unica sostanza...e non riconosco l’altra! -_ esclama impotente. Sa solo che è organico...il che le fa pensare che sia qualcosa di soprannaturale, e non di naturale.

 

-  _Se il cuore rallenta è già qualcosa -_ risponde Matilde tirando un sospiro di sollievo -  _guadagnamo almeno un po’ di tempo per capire cos’altro sia..._

 

-  _Sì, ma non abbastanza… -_  Tania si sente impotente come non si sentiva da tempo, da quando ha dovuto assistere a tutte le volte che quei due uomini sono morti o si sono trovato vicini alla morte. - _come possiamo capire qual è la sostanza organica? Non conosci un incantesimo? Qualcosa?_

 

_\- Sì, posso tentare qualcosa… -_ risponde incerta la ragazza -  _spero di avere tutto quel che serve -_ borbotta tornando alla borsa per controllare.

 

_\- Lascia perdere i trucchetti -_ risponde il demone comparendo nella stanza e guardando con occhio clinico il cacciatore -  _servono acqua bollente e due bustine di zucchero. -_ dice prima di scomparire. 

 

_\- Sam, vai a prendere l’acqua e lo zucchero -_ intima veloce Matilde  preparando un alambicco sul tavolo. L’uomo si affretta ad ubbidire, non sapendo cos’altro fare per aiutare.

Quando il demone torna porta un mazzo di malva e una polvere grigia in una boccetta di vetro.

 

_\- L’acqua arriva -_ informa Matilde mentre prende la malva per sciacquarla e mondarla nel bagno.

 

-  _Acqua e zucchero -_ dice con voce tesa Sam rientrando nella stanza.

 

-  _Presto…-_ intima la donna sempre più preoccupata.

 

Il demone prende gli ingredienti e li mischia regolando la fiamma sotto l’alambicco.

 

_\- Giratelo su un fianco e mettetegli sotto qualcosa -_ suggerisce Matilde mentre filtra l’acqua in un bicchiere.

 

-  _Aiutami, Sam -_ Tania, con l’aiuto dell’uomo, si affretta a fare come ordinato dalla ragazza che nel frattempo è andata a recuperare quella che sembra una teiera.

 

- _I polmoni non rispondono più...non riesco a regolare la respirazione._

 

La ragazza e il demone si avvicinano e mentre lei tiene la testa di Dean appena reclinata all’indietro l’altro infila il becco della teiera in una narice del cacciatore inclinandola fino a che dell’acqua scorre dall’altra nella bacinella sotto la sua testa; prosegue fino a quando l’uomo non si ribella scuotendo la testa, tossendo, piegandosi in avanti rimettendo nel catino.

 

-  _Respira da solo…-_ informa sollevata Tania staccando finalmente la mano dal petto di Dean, -  _sta respirando da solo…_

 

_\- Dio Santo che schifo! -_ sbotta Matilde reprimendo i conati di vomito e correndo fuori dalla stanza mentre il demone si rialza soddisfatto.

 

Sam finalmente tira un sospiro di sollievo appoggiandosi al muro, mentre Tania prende un asciugamano e deterge il sudore dell’uomo che si agita respirando. La temperatura sta scendendo velocemente e Dean è salvo.

 

-  _Grazie -_ dice stanca la donna al demone. Tenere attive le vie respiratorie dell’uomo le ha portato via energie, ma l’adrenalina la tiene in piedi, Dean ha ancora bisogno di cure.

Crowley si siede sul letto fissando l’uomo che si regge il volto pallido tra le mani tentando di riprendersi.

 

-  _Quindi… passato una bella serata? -_ chiede.

 

Dean alza confuso gli occhi acquosi guardando l’espressione indagatrice del demone che insiste -  _Uhm… vediamo, Neil Patrick? Più intellettuale? Alan Cumming?... tutti e due? -_ poi nota lo sguardo colpevole del cacciatore verso il pinguino -  _non mi dire!_

  
 

 

**9 Ottobre, Calgary, ore 7:00**  
 

Tania è seduta sul divano di fianco a Dean controllando i parametri vitali che sono finalmente tutti nella norma. - _Ci hai fatto preoccupare, sai? -_ dice rivolta all’uomo e guardando con dolcezza il suo cacciatore che, seduto su di una sedia vicino al fratello, ha ripreso colore. -  _Ci sei praticamente crollato davanti._

 

Dean non risponde guardando di traverso Sam mentre Matilde siede sul bracciolo del divano tenendogli una mano intorno alle spalle.

 

_\- Eddai, piantala -_ borbotta la ragazza -  _era un’allucinazione, giusto? -_ chiede conferma guardando il demone che annuisce aggiungendo con un sorriso: - _Apposta per proiettare le tue perverse fantasie incestuose._

 

_\- Non sei d’aiuto! -_ lo rimprovera Matilde.

 

-  _Il veleno misto alla tossina era davvero potente…-_ constata la donna cercando di evitare il fatto che quella creatura si sia mostrata con la sua faccia al cacciatore...e tutto il resto.

 

_\- Non lo farei mai! -_ protesta Dean rivolto a Sam -  _sul serio, mai!_

 

_\- Tecnicamente lo hai già fatto -_ osserva entusiasta il demone.  

 

-  _Crowley, ti ringrazio di aver aiutato a salvare mio fratello -_ dice stancamente Sam, -  _ma se non la pianti giuro che ti uccido. -_ poi, guardando l’altro cerca di rassicurarlo, anche se con la morte nel cuore. -  _Dean...non eri in te._

 

-  _Pensiamo a capire cosa fosse quella… cosa -_ borbotta il cacciatore cercando di togliersi dall’imbarazzo.

 

- _Tu cosa hai notato? -_ cerca di chiedere Tania senza voler  pensare a quello che ha confessato poco prima Dean il quale si alza cercando di mettere una certa distanza tra sé e la donna.

 

_\- Beh… insomma, non ho notato granché… -_  borbotta.

 

_\- Molto bene… questa conversazione in questi termini è assurda! -_ protesta Matilde -  _facciamo una bella cosa: Sam e Tania vanno a procurare la colazione per tutti -_ dice fissando l’amica sperando che capisca nonostante la sua tontangelicità.

 

-  _Sì...sì, va bene -_ dice in tono triste Tania alzandosi e uscendo dalla stanza seguita da Sam che guarda il fratello indecifrabile.

 

-  _Dai, Dean, vedrai che passa -_ dice Matilde alzandosi e andando ad abbracciarlo appena la porta si chiude sotto lo sguardo perplesso del demone.

_\- Allora -_ aggiunge poi pratica -  _sei entrato nella stanza e… odori? Colori strani? Qualcosa fuori posto?_

 

_\- A parte la donna di mio fratello nel mio letto? -_ borbotta burbero il cacciatore -  _C’era… un odore dolce, pensavo fosse uno dei tuoi bastoncini puzzolenti._

 

_\- Come fai a confondere la belladonna con l’incenso? Qual è il tuo problema, non hanno nulla, nulla di simile!  -_ protesta il demone indignato dalla stupidità dell’uomo che lo guarda male.

 

_\- Anche… insomma anche Tania aveva un… sapore… strano e non aveva cicatrici -_ si affretta ad aggiungere prima che Crowley faccia commenti.

 

_\- Sulla schiena? Niente cicatrici sulla schiena? -_ chiede Matilde mentre Dean annuisce.

 

_\- Quindi non l’ha presa dai tuoi ricordi o dalle tue fantasie -_ continua la ragazza -  _deve averla vista quando eravate nelle fogne._

 

_\- Ha! Mi sembrava strano non fosse Clarence! -_ sbotta il demone torvo.

 

-0-

 

Da quando sono usciti dalla loro stanza, Sam e Tania non hanno detto una parola. Il silenzio, tra di loro, si è fatto pesante. Il cacciatore si è fermato appoggiandosi all’Impala parcheggiata storta, la colazione in un sacchetto sul cofano.

 

-  _Sam… -_ comincia incerta, -  _Dean non era in sé…_

 

_\- Si lo so -_ esclama rifiutandosi di guardarla in volto, -  _ciò non toglie che eri tu nella sua “fantasia”..._

 

La donna non sa davvero cosa dire per cercare di far ragionare il suo uomo. Anche lei si sente a disagio, nonché in imbarazzo, ma è consapevole che ciò che ha visto Dean e ciò che l’uomo prova per lei sono legate, però nessuno dei due farebbe mai una cosa del genere, soprattutto da quando lei e suo fratello stanno insieme, ma Sam non sembra capirlo. -  _Lui non...era la tossina, Sam, non tuo fratello…_

 

Il cacciatore non sa come si sente a causa di questa faccenda. È consapevole che la colpa non sia né di Dean né di Tania, ma si sente in ogni caso come tradito. - _Avranno finito di parlare, -_ dice tirandosi in piedi, -  _portiamo la colazione agli altri._

 

_\- Io...forse è meglio se non vengo -_ dice titubante la donna, -  _non voglio creare disagio a Dean…_

 

_\- Creare disagio a lui? -_ le dice l’uomo guardandola con un sorriso sardonico, -  _A lui? Davvero?_

 

_\- Io non… -_ dice Tania confusa e sentendosi impotente davanti alla reazione dell’uomo.

 

-  _Forse se non fossi sempre così espansiva mio fratello non avrebbe desiderato di farsi la mia donna! -_ sbotta l’uomo pentendosene subito notando il suo sguardo ferito, ma adesso che l’ha detto sente una stupida rabbia salirgli dentro, e si dirige verso le stanze con il sacchetto della colazione in mano, lasciandola impietrita e colpevole di fianco alla macchina.

 

_\- Dov’è Tania? -_ chiede Matilde vedendo entrare da solo l’uomo col volto corrucciato.

 

-  _Non voleva creare disagio -_ risponde mettendo la colazione sul tavolino e andando in bagno.

 

Matilde alza gli occhi al cielo prendendosi la sua tazza di caffè e porgendone una a Dean prima di avviarsi verso la porta e affacciarsi dalla ringhiera: -  _Tutto bene? -_ chiede all’amica preoccupata.

 

-  _Si, certo, ho bisogno di un po’ d’aria -_ risponde senza alzare lo sguardo.

Si sente in colpa per quello che ha visto Dean nella sua allucinazione e per come si sente Sam. Si sente in colpa per come si comporta, forse l’uomo ha ragione ed è troppo espansiva...ma lei è così con le persone a cui vuole bene: quando non può esserlo, ad esempio all’interno dell’Organizzazione, si sente sempre male, sbagliata, incompleta… Cos’é quella creatura che ha usato la sua forma per fare...cosa? Sesso con Dean? Perché? Che senso ha? Si sente sbagliata, e questo la riempie di rabbia, rabbia verso se stessa e verso quella maledetta creatura. Quel...mostro ha portato dolore ai suoi uomini! Si, perché entrambi sono suoi, sono i suoi cacciatori, e lo sono da molto tempo! Ha promesso a se stessa che non avrebbe mai più permesso a nulla e nessuno di far soffrire i Winchester, non li avrebbe mai più visti perdersi!   
Sbirciando la balconata, controlla di non essere vista dall’amica, che nel frattempo è rientrata in camera, e si avvicina alla macchina che ha affittato il giorno prima. Ha le chiavi in tasca, e nel bagagliaio c’è la borsa con il kit da combattimento: mezzi guanti da mischia con placche d’argento, parastinchi e guardiabracci in kevlar e bastoni pieni di glifi enochiani. Adesso non è più Tania, la donna che si specchia nel vetro della portiera è l’arma angelica che Roma ha creato e di cui va tanto fiera e di cui ha anche tanta paura, una fredda assassina senza scrupoli e senza rimorsi, piena di rabbia e di odio.

 

 

 

**9 Ottobre, Calgary, ore 8:00**  
 

Dean non si sente ancora del tutto a posto ma più per i sensi di colpa verso il fratello che altro. A dire dalla faccia di Sammy prima che si barricasse in bagno deve aver discusso con Tania. Appena Matilde rientra in stanza la guarda interrogativo. La donna scuote la testa esasperata. Non ha voluto pressare l’amica ma è evidente che non sta bene.

 

- _Prima troviamo quella cosa meglio è -_ borbotta rivolta all’uomo e al demone.

 

-  _Bene -_ Crowley si alza in gesto di commiato -  _se permettete... -_ borbotta verso Dean sparendo. 

 

Matilde si butta sul divano esasperata decisa ad aspettare che Sam esca da quel bagno per riversare su di lui il suo bisogno di prendersela con qualcuno. Dean si siede sul letto di fronte a lei.

 

-  _Qualche idea di cosa possa essere? -_ chiede la ragazza per distrarsi.

 

Dean scuote la testa -  _Mai visto nulla di simile -_ risponde -  _ma se sappiamo dov’è propongo di decapitarla e bruciare tutto._

 

_\- Sempre che in quel momento abbia una testa e un collo… -_ bofonchia poco convinta la ragazza fissando la porta del bagno -  _comunque abbiamo trovato un’area poco distante dal centro abitato, ci sono buone possibilità di trovarla lì._ \- dice la ragazza sorseggiando il caffè; poi non potendone più della situazione si alza e va a bussare al bagno.

 

-  _Cosa c’è? -_ chiede scorbutico l’uomo all’interno.

 

-  _Lascialo stare… -_ borbotta a mezza voce Dean.

 

-  _Possiamo fare finta di essere persone adulte e parlarne? -_ propone con un tono appena troppo alto Matilde.

 

La porta del bagno si apre e ne esce il cacciatore che, rigido, si avvicina alla scatola delle prove. -  _Troviamo quel mostro._

 

Ma Matilde non ha nessuna intenzione di lasciar perdere: -  _Il mostro non usa le immagini mentali e nemmeno i desideri della vittima -_ informa Sam - _quindi, oltre a non essere per certo una sirena, vuol dire che Dean non ha intenzioni, neanche inconsce, verso Tania._

 

_\- E questo ci aiuta forse a capire con cosa abbiamo a che fare? -_ sbotta Sam senza guardare nessuno in faccia. -  _Non ci dice nulla su come ucciderlo._

 

_\- Dice su come dovresti comportarti con tuo fratello! -_ sbotta la ragazza esasperata mentre Dean la fissa sconvolto.

 

-  _Lo so che non è colpa sua, ok? -_ scoppia alla fine lanciando uno sguardo di fuoco alla ragazza, -  _Era sotto l’effetto di un veleno allucinogeno, o quello che è. La colpa è di quel mostro._

 

_\- Così va meglio -_ dice più calma la ragazza -  _adesso vai di sotto e chiedi scusa a Tania qualunque scemenza tu le abbia detto._

 

L’uomo continua a fissarla adirato, ma presto il senso di colpa gli fa distogliere gli occhi mentre contrae la mascella. Dopo pochi secondi si dirige a passo deciso verso la porta aprendola, ma quando esce sul ballatoio nota subito l’assenza della donna e della macchina in affitto. -  _Non c’è -_ dice teso rientrando in stanza, -  _e non c’è nemmeno la sua macchina…_

 

Matilde tira in fretta fuori il telefono chiamandola ma lo sente squillare nella stanza e mette giù. -  _Merda! -_ borbotta -  _È_   _andata da sola… -_ dice guardando preoccupata Sam.

 

-  _Non può averlo fatto… -_ risponde guardandola sconvolto e affrettandosi, un attimo dopo, a prendere la pistola che ha sotto il cuscino.

 

Dean si è alzato veloce a sua volta e va verso la porta per recuperare le armi nell’altra camera seguito da Matilde che non ha ancora avuto il tempo di preparare pugnali e pistola e nemmeno di vestirsi.

Cinque minuti dopo sono già tutti seduti sui sedili dell’Impala con Dean che mette in moto.

 

-0-

 

La zona evidenziata da Matilde sulla mappa è circoscritta ad un vecchio edificio commerciale in disuso, uno di quelli che i senzatetto amano tanto occupare, solo che all’interno non ci sono senzatetto, bensì il mostro che hanno creduto un mutaforma. Tania è arrivata sul posto e ha parcheggiato avvicinandosi cauta ad un’entrata chiusa da un pannello di legno e un lucchetto. In macchina ha usato l’OBE per controllare l’interno, e ha scoperto che ci sono un modesto numero di creature e sì, sono mutaforma, quelli a cui sono abituati: ne ha contati circa una quindicina, e tutti fanno riferimento ad una creatura femmina che, però, non è riuscita a vedere. I mutaforma la chiamano Madre, e c’è un solo motivo per chiamare qualcuno in quel modo: quello che hanno incontrato è un Alfa.

Capire chi ha infestato quell’edificio e Calgary non le ha lasciato alcun segno, ormai non sente nulla se non la feroce calma dell’assassina.

Aprire il lucchetto è semplice, quella non è un’entrata usata abitualmente, per cui non è nemmeno controllata, l’ha scelta apposta. Sa quale strada prendere per arrivare all’Alfa senza dover incrociare troppi mutaforma, per cui una volta dentro si dirige sicura e silenziosa verso il seminterrato. È così semplice che quasi le viene da ridere, e in pochi minuti è davanti alla porta dietro la quale non è riuscita ad andare con la sua proiezione astrale. Da lì in poi può fare affidamento solo sulla fortuna e sulla sua freddezza, ma qualunque cosa ci sia lì dietro è senza dubbio qualcosa al di fuori dal comune e potente.

Silenziosa ma sicura, si porta davanti alla porta simile a quella di un caveau e, decisa, la apre.

 


	19. 9 Ottobre, Calgary, parte seconda

**9 Ottobre, Calgary, ore 10:00**  
 

Dean spegne il motore ed esce dall’auto togliendo la sicura alla pistola.

 

_\- Dean! -_ lo richiama Matilde prima che si avvii verso l’edificio preceduto dal fratello -  _ho bisogno una mano… -_ borbotta la ragazza imbarazzata -  _non riesco sulla destra -_ aggiunge accennando alla siringa che tiene in mano.

 

Il cacciatore esita un momento guardando il fratello preoccupato che vada da solo. Sam gli lancia un cenno d’assenso mentre continua ad avvicinarsi cauto all’edificio. Dean torna veloce dalla ragazza che si è già alzata la manica e legata un laccio emostatico. Non gli piace quella storia, non gli piace per nulla e forse non dovrebbe avallarla aiutandola, avrebbe dovuto imporle di restare al motel ma non ha avuto il tempo e la lucidità per farlo e ora non può certo portarla lì dentro senza che possa difendersi. Quando il sangue entra in circolo per un attimo ha l’impressione che la pupilla le invada l’intero occhio, ma dura un secondo e può provare a convincersi che non sia mai successo mentre la guarda sorpassarlo togliendosi il laccio e afferrando i coltelli.

Quando Sam vede arrivare la ragazza si affretta a farle strada, conosce bene quello stato ed è meglio che non si trovi sulla sua traiettoria.

A differenza di Tania, Matilde non si fa il minimo problema a sfondare la porta principale dell’edificio. I mutaforma all’interno hanno organizzato una sorta di bivacco nella hall di quello che una volta era stato un centro commerciale e si bloccano quando sentono l’intrusione. I più giovani che ancora non sanno controllarsi prendono immediatamente le sembianze della ragazza, altri, dopo un primo spavento, corrono alla rinfusa.

Dean da dietro le sue spalle riesce a ferirne un paio con la pistola prima che lei corra in avanti entrando nella linea di tiro. L’altro cacciatore avanza a passo deciso, senza correre, ma impetuoso come una tempesta. Non sa dove sia Tania ma trovarla è il suo obiettivo. Tutto quello che incontra sulla sua strada se non viene colpito dai colpi sparati dalla pistola finisce decapitato dal suo macete.

Dean si tiene ben lontano da entrambi e gioca al tiro alla sagoma con qualsiasi cosa corra. Un paio di volte ha un dubbio perché i mutaforma ormai hanno tutti la sembianza di Sam o Matilde ma nessuno di loro porta armi e questo basta a distinguerli. Uno però riesce solo a ferirlo mentre scappa verso le scale e deve correre per inseguirlo e finirlo nel seminterrato.

Torna di sopra dove trova il fratello sporco di sangue e ansimante che si guarda intorno perso.

 

_\- C’è una porta di sotto -_ lo informa sbrigativo.

 

Sam non perde tempo e parte di corsa per scendere le scale, passando di fianco al fratello. Quando arriva di sotto trova una porta blindata. Ora avanza cauto, la stanza dove finiscono le scale è buia e, anche se non ci sono zone d’ombra dove potersi nascondere, ha una strana sensazione nell’avvicinarsi alla porta. -  _Non c’è nessuno… -_ avvisa sicuro.

 

_\- La dentro -_ dice Dean indicando la porta blindata che prova ad aprire rendendosi conto che è già stata forzata. Guarda il fratello alzando la pistola con circospezione prima di aprirla.

 

All’interno lo spettacolo che si offre loro è quanto mai raccapricciante: almeno quelli che, forse, sono i corpi di cinque mutaforma sono disseminati per la stanza, con petto squarciato o testa staccata, e su di un letto improvvisato giace quella che porta ancora le sembianze di Tania con il petto aperto. Ovunque regna il colore rosso del sangue e in mezzo a tutta quella carneficina c’è la donna, in ginocchio, che regge in braccio un neonato cullandolo. Il piccolo essere emette tenui vagiti mentre lei ne accarezza la testa ancora sporca di placenta.

 

Dean guarda la scena inorridito prima di realizzare cosa sia quella creatura.  _\- Spostati -_ dice tendendo la pistola rivolto alla donna che non pare nemmeno sentirlo mentre continua a cullare il bambino.

 

- _Tania…-_ chiama cauto Sam avvicinandosi piano alla donna. -  _Tania -_ la chiama di nuovo, e questa volta pare sentirlo. Quando si gira verso di loro, il suo volto è rigato di lacrime e scioccato, quasi stupito di trovarli lì con lei. Alla vista di Dean che punta la pistola reagisce alzandosi e stringendo a sé il bambino che comincia a emettere versi spaventati.

 

Dean, rendendosi conto che la situazione richiede un certo tatto, alza le mani in segno di resa e ripone l’arma. -  _Ascolta, angioletto, so che adesso fa tenerezza ma crescerà e, credimi, allora sarà più difficile._

 

Ma la donna non vuole ascoltarlo. Indietreggiando guarda i due uomini incapace di credere che vogliano fare del male a quella creatura. -  _No… -_ dice in un sussurro.

 

-  _Tania, non è un bambino, è un mutaforma… -_ Sam cerca di tenere un tono delicato e non brusco, mentre cerca di avvicinarsi piano a lei.

 

- _Sam ha ragione, Tania, è meglio così. -_ dice l’uomo avanzando piano insieme al fratello.

 

-  _No...è un neonato! -_ rivolge loro con sguardo perso continuando a stringere a sé il piccolo fagottino, -  _È tuo figlio! -_ esclama quasi stridula.

 

-  _Non toccatela! -_ esclama Matilde comparendo alle spalle di entrambi, i pugnali ancora in mano.

 

Dean si volta a guardare la ragazza che avanza decisa verso l’amica e gli prende il fagotto dalle braccia prima di abbracciarla un momento e strofinarle forte la schiena: -  _Va tutto bene -_ le sussurra per tranquillizzarla.

 

-  _NO...no, il bambino! -_ esclama agitata cercando di riprendere il fagottino, ma un attimo dopo le braccia di Sam la stringono forte, trattenendola e allontanandola dalla vista della creatura. -  _Shh, è tutto ok._

 

_\- Uscite -_ dice Matilde cullando il fagottino.

 

Dean esita un momento ma gli occhi della ragazza lo convincono a obbedire. Guarda il fratello che si affretta a seguirlo trascinando la donna che singhiozza tra le sue braccia.

 

Matilde resta da sola nella stanza e continua a cullare il neonato fino a quando non smette di piangere. Senza riuscire a evitare le lacrime gli infila un coltello nella gola.

 

-0-

 

La ragazza esce dall’edificio dopo essersi asciugata gli occhi, per fortuna i postumi del sangue le anestetizzano le emozioni almeno un po’. Riesce comunque a sentire un gran bisogno di lavarsi e chiudersi in un posto buio a finire le lacrime.

 

Dean sta appoggiato all’Impala e quando gli si avvicina la accoglie con un convinto: -  _Hai fatto la cosa giusta. -_ che non aiuta un granchè, aiuta molto di più infilarsi tra le sue braccia e affondare la faccia contro la maglia che sa di sangue e sudore lasciandosi stringere.

Rialza il volto quando sente una macchina parcheggiare poco distante e due portiere richiudersi.

 

-  _Siete arrivati tardi, ragazzi -_ Dean informa Max e Alicia che li stanno raggiungendo a passo deciso.

 

- _Cos’è successo? -_ chiede allarmata Alicia vedendo l’amico sporco di sangue con tra le braccia una ragazza. Poco distante, scostato, vede anche Sam in compagnia di un’altra donna.

 

_\- C’era un nido di mutaforma lì dentro -_ spiega il cacciatore -  _ma abbiamo ripulito. Loro sono Matilde e Tania -_ aggiunge sbrigativo.

 

_\- Wow, okay! -_ esclama Max impressionato.

 

_\- Piacere -_ dice Matilde staccandosi dall’uomo e tendendo la mano ai due canadesi  _\- beh, speravamo d’incontrarvi in modo più… tranquillo ma… se ci date il tempo di una doccia…_

 

_\- Ma certo! -_ risponde subito Max guardando la sorella in cerca di consenso che riceve.

 

 

**9 Ottobre, Calgary, ore 12:00**  
 

Matilde avrebbe voluto avere la possibilità per starsene da sola a elaborare quello che è successo, ma ha ritenuto che Tania ne avesse più bisogno di lei così ha insistito perché i due ospiti li seguissero in camera loro. Dean li ha intrattenuti mentre si è concessa una lunga doccia calda togliendosi di dosso il sangue e il ricordo per quanto possibile.

Ora che sta seduta sul suo letto si sente in effetti un po’ meglio e riesce a mantenere una conversazione civile, ciò che è avvenuto sotto l’effetto del sangue inizia a dissolversi in una nebulosa incerta e la sua mente ha relegato in un angolo buio il pensiero del neonato.

 

_\- Quindi siete stregoni? -_ chiede incuriosita.

 

- _Si, nostra madre era una strega molto dotata e ci ha cresciuto come stregoni e cacciatori. -_ le racconta Alicia un po’ sconcertata da tutta quella situazione.

 

-  _E i ragazzi vi hanno detto di noi? Cioè, del perché siamo qui?_

 

_-No...o meglio ci hanno solo detto che si erano portati dietro due cacciatrici._

 

_\- Si sono “portati dietro”? Ma pensa te, al massimo siamo noi che ce li siamo portati dietro! -_ puntualizza la ragazza ammiccando a quegli enormi occhi scuri da gatta -  _e più che altro lavoriamo per gli Uomini di Lettere, la divisione italiana._

 

_\- Donne di Lettere!_ \- osserva Max sistemandosi meglio sul letto di Dean dove si è stravaccato -  _E volete assoldarci o bruciarci?_

 

_\- Assoldarvi, direi… ma per la divisione americana._

 

_\- Che sarebbe? -_ chiede annoiato il ragazzo.

 

_\- Che sarebbe lavorare con Sam e Dean -_ e mentre lo nomina il cacciatore esce dal bagno gocciolante con indosso l’asciugamano attirando l’attenzione di Max.

 

_\- Ho dimenticato il cambio -_ borbotta sentendosi osservato prima di tornare a chiudersi in bagno.

 

_\- Io ci sto -_ commenta Max tornando a guardare Matilde che scoppia a ridere.

 

- _Dio, Max! Asciugati la bava! -_ lo rimbrotta la sorella scuotendo la testa. Poi si rivolge alla ragazza: - _E...la tua amica? Mi è parsa alquanto sconvolta, sicure che siete del nostro mondo? Voglio dire...non è che siete tipo segretarie abituate a stare dietro ad una scrivania?_

 

_\- È stata una caccia faticosa -_ taglia corto Matilde -  _ma ti assicuro che le segretarie proprio no -_ aggiunge con un gran sorriso mentre Dean esce dal bagno.

 

_\- Sono cazzute, credimi. -_ dice prima di voltarsi e afferrare la pistola per andare a controllare che chi bussa alla porta siano Tania o il fratello.

 

- _Hey -_ dice Sam facendo entrare nella stanza prima la donna e chiudendosi la porta alle spalle. -  _Ragazzi, -_ si rivolge ai gemelli.

 

Matilde si volta a controllare le condizioni dell’amica che sembra stare un filo meglio.

 

- _Voi dovete essere Alicia e Max Banes -_ dice Tania ai due giovani gemelli, -  _piacere di conoscervi._

 

-  _Stavo giusto dicendo ai ragazzi che siete toste -_ la informa Dean.

 

_\- Io gli credo -_ commenta Max lanciando un’occhiata maliziosa al cacciatore che non raccoglie il sottinteso.

 

La donna sorride ironica -  _Oh si...davvero toste -_ sussurra andando a sedere sul letto di Matilde. -  _Comunque, è giusto che dica anche a voi quello che ho detto a Sam: là, in quel nido, c’era un Alfa femmina. -_ informa guardando Dean: -  _a quanto pare...è tossica ed è con il suo veleno che irretisce le sue vittime maschili, quelle con cui sceglie di copulare per portare avanti la stirpe. Quando sono arrivata, era in travaglio del suo ultimo figlio…_

 

_\- Dovremo aspettarci un po’ di movimento allora…_ \- osserva Max.

 

_-Non credo...è probabile che tutti i mutaforma lì presenti fossero i suoi figli...ne ho contati circa una ventina, compresi quelli messi a guardia della Madre, come la chiamavano. Io mi sono occupata dell’Alfa e delle sue guardie, agli altri mutaforma hanno pensato Matilde e i Winchester, da quel che ho visto._

 

_\- Venti mutaforma? -_ chiede per sicurezza la gemella. Sa benissimo che i Winchester sono i migliori, ma nemmeno loro potrebbero affrontare tutti quei mostri e uscirne praticamente illesi.

 

Matilde sorride davanti all’ammirazione della ragazza: -  _te l’ha detto… siamo toste! E affamate a dirla tutta…_

 

-0-

 

Dopo un pranzo in cui i gemelli hanno chiarito meglio la questione “arruolamento”, hanno accettato la proposta di entrare a far parte degli Uomini e Donne di Lettere Americani. Prima di recarsi a Lebanon per conoscere meglio l’Organizzazione devono però risolvere alcune questioni personali e lavorative, così si accomiatano dai Winchester e dalle due italiane tornando a casa loro.

Sam, dopo essersi assicurato che Tania si senta abbastanza meglio per provare a riposare, è andato a prendere una cassa di birra e adesso bussa alla porta della camera del fratello.

 

Matilde si alza poggiando il libro sul comodino e va ad aprire: -  _Ciao, Sammy -_ saluta capendo che dovrà andare a cercarsi una panchina.

 

-  _Hey! -_ bofonchia Dean mettendosi seduto sul letto e stropicciandosi gli occhi.

 

- _Hey, -_ saluta il fratello entrando nella stanza, -  _porto birra. -_ dice mostrando le sei bottiglie.

 

_\- Sei il benvenuto -_ risponde Dean mentre la ragazza raccatta libro, telefono e portafoglio prima di salutare e uscire.

 

- _Come stai? -_ si informa il minore sedendosi su di una sedia e allungando una birra al fratello.

 

-  _Bene -_ risponde l’altro accettandola.

 

- _Certo che...chi pensava ad un secondo Alfa per i mutaforma, -_ dice evasivo Sam bevendo una sorsata dalla bottiglia.

 

-  _Già… ce ne saranno due per ogni specie -_ osserva il maggiore bevendo a sua volta.

 

- _Spero di no -_ bofonchia l’altro prima di guardarsi le mani, incerto su come affrontare la questione. -  _Senti...io lo so che eri sotto effetto del veleno di quell’Alfa, per cui...non farti problemi inutili._

 

Dean dà un altro sorso alla birra finendola prima di rispondere: -  _Ascolta Sammy, non dico che… insomma, Tania è una bella donna ma è la tua donna, okay? Voglio dire, per me è come… un tavolino._

 

Il fratello lo guarda sconcertato: -  _Un tavolino?_

 

_\- Sì! Ci sono tavolini belli, tavolini brutti… Tania è un tavolino bello. Il punto è che comunque non farei mai sesso con un tavolino._

 

Sam continua a guardarlo tra l’esasperato e il divertito. -  _Ok...chiaro...ma Dean, devi lavorare sulle metafore perché, fratello, non puoi paragonare una donna ad un tavolino! -_ ride alla fine.

 

-  _Beh -_ bofonchia Dean contrariato per l’ilarità del fratello -  _sono felice che a te piaccia il tuo tavolino!_

 

_\- Senti, ok -_ dice ridendo Sam prendendo un’altra birra per sé e per il fratello. -  _davvero, lo so! Dean, io mi fido di te, e mi fido di Tania, il punto è solo questo, so che nessuno dei due potrebbe tradirmi, per cui è tutto ok._

 

_\- Bene! A posto! -_ dice convinto il cacciatore prima di aggiungere -  _Tania come sta?_

 

Sam torna serio, tutta l’ilarità di un attimo prima scivolata via. -  _La faccenda del...bambino l’ha provata, e...ho detto una cazzata prima che decidesse di andare a stanare quel cavolo di nido da sola…_

 

_\- Credi che dovrei parlarle? -_ chiede Dean pensieroso.

 

- _Beh, visto che dovrete convivere sotto lo stesso tetto ancora a lungo...direi che sarebbe il caso._

 

Dean annuisce finendo anche la seconda birra. Non ha chiarissimo di cosa dovrebbero parlare ma preferisce farlo in fretta.

 

_\- Okay -_ dice alzandosi e avviandosi verso la camera del fratello.

 

Bussa piano alla porta. Tania è rannicchiata sul divano quando sente bussare. Non ha voglia di alzarsi, così dice semplicemente: -  _Avanti._

 

Dean entra e saluta sedendosi sul letto davanti a lei: -  _Come va? -_ chiede perplesso nel vedere la donna in quel modo.

 

-  _Una meraviglia, grazie -_ risponde stringendosi un po’ di più le gambe con le braccia. -  _Tu? Senti ancora i residui del veleno? Sei riuscito a riposare?_

 

_\- No! -_ si affretta a rispondere il cacciatore scuotendo la testa -  _niente più veleno, tranquilla. Senti -_ aggiunge a disagio -  _sembra che… insomma che quella cosa non pescasse nelle mie fantasie, per cui…_

 

La donna annuisce fissando il vuoto -  _Sì, lo so. Ma non devi preoccuparti, è tutto ok._

 

_\- Bene -_ osserva il cacciatore che però non si sente molto sollevato -  _posso fare qualcosa? -_ chiede dopo un momento.

 

- _Dean...posso chiederti una cosa?_ \- dice senza guardarlo.

 

_\- Certo -_ risponde.

 

- _Io...ti metto a disagio? -_ comincia la donna incerta con un filo di voce: -  _ti dà fastidio...se ti abbraccio? Il mio comportamento...è eccessivo?_

 

Dean sgrana gli occhi stupito -  _È questo il problema, angioletto? No! -_ risponde sollevato -  _Cioè, sì… ma, senti, Cas mi mette a disagio da anni! -_ dice scoppiando a ridere -  _Ti do il permesso di mettermi a disagio tutte le volte che vuoi. -_ ma vedendo che il volto della donna non si rasserena allarga le braccia dicendo: -  _dai, vieni qui…_

 

La donna solleva finalmente lo sguardo un po’ stupita, ma rincuorata si alza per andare a sedersi di fianco al cacciatore e tra le sue braccia.

Dean la stringe accarezzandole i capelli. Inizia a piacergli questa cosa degli abbracci.

 

-  _Dean, devo confessarti una cosa… -_  comincia la donna trovando quell’abbraccio confortevole e caldo. -  _Io amo Sam, davvero tanto. Però...voglio tanto bene anche a te. Non permetterò mai a nessuno di farvi del male._

 

Il cacciatore sorride senza smettere di accarezzarle i capelli. Il problema che gli intristisce il sorriso è che in genere è la gente intorno a loro che andrebbe protetta, non il contrario. Se dovesse succedere qualcosa alla donna sa già che il fratello ne morirebbe.

 

_\- Lo so, angioletto -_ risponde invece baciandole la testa.

 

 

 

 

**9 Ottobre, Calgary, ore 23,45**  
 

La notte a Calgary è fredda ma tranquilla. Il motel è abbastanza distante dal centro per non incappare nella vita notturna, ma troppo vicino all’inquinamento luminoso da non permettere la visuale delle stelle, così Tania può solo fissare la strada e le luci dei lontani palazzi. I cacciatori e Matilde dormono riposandosi dalla fatica e dallo stress del giorno prima, ma lei no: non importa che nessuno la incolpi per qualcosa, non più almeno, non hanno nemmeno ancora affrontato il discorso che si è ficcata in un nido da sola, incurante di ogni conseguenza, Tania non si sente del tutto a posto. Non si aspettava che il viaggio in Canada prendesse una tale piega, sono riaffiorate vecchie cicatrici, vecchie ombre, e improvvisamente si sente di nuovo come sei anni prima quando era sprofondata nel buio, quando si era sentita persa, quando pensava che la sola cosa da fare fosse cessare la sua esistenza da mostro. All’epoca era arrivata Matilde a salvarla, le aveva dato un motivo per sperare, adesso oltre alla ragazza ci sono i Winchester, il suo gigante, ma ugualmente non sta del tutto bene. Sente un enorme vuoto dentro, un vuoto che ha preso la forma di quel neonato: un piccolo mostriciattolo che aveva solo bisogno di amore, e che ha fatto la fine che avrebbe dovuto fare lei. Si è sentita strana, come se occuparsi di quel piccolo fagotto fosse il vero motivo per cui si è precipitata in quel luogo, lei era quella creatura e allo stesso tempo era sua madre...e poi tutto è finito. Nel sangue. La notte, almeno, uccide i colori e trasforma il rosso dei suoi ricordi nel nero del nulla. Sul ballatoio del motel, appoggiata alla ringhiera, spera che quell’assenza di colori le entri dentro, per dimenticare…

 

Crowley non sa con precisione cosa ci faccia lì. Per sapere com’è finita la caccia non avrebbe avuto bisogno di venire di persona e in ogni caso non gli interessa. Perché dovrebbe? E perché allora vuole sapere? E in ogni caso perché è lì adesso? Non lo sa e fissa la porta come se dovesse trovarci scritta la risposta. Inizia a profilarsi davanti la domanda successiva, un abbozzo di pensiero che se avesse il tempo di nascere suonerebbe come “che cosa faccio ora?”.

 

Tania non sa se è stata prima la puzza o la percezione di una sagoma poco distante da lei a farle girare la testa. Nel buio però non è difficile capire chi sia.

 

- _Agente King...indaga su qualcosa? -_ ma la voce della donna è priva del sarcasmo che avrebbe voluto metterci.

 

Il demone si volta a guardare il pinguino appoggiato alla ringhiera. Si sente preso con le mani nella marmellata per qualche ragione e vorrebbe trovare la battuta adatta per ribaltare la situazione e invece gli esce solo: -  _Uh?_

 

_\- Matilde ha il sonno pesante, se vuoi le sue attenzioni dovrai penare, ma attento a Dean...rischi di svegliare prima lui. -_ avrebbe preferito restare da sola, ma deve ammettere che la presenza del demone in quel momento è quella che la mette più a suo agio.

 

Il cervello di Crowley ricomincia lentamente a funzionare e questo non migliora la situazione perché ora ha la lucidità necessaria per vedere l’assurdità.  _\- E tu, pinguino? Che c’è, non pensavi che i tuoi amichetti avrebbero ammazzato un mostriciattolo innocente? -_ chiede appoggiandosi a sua volta alla ringhiera.

 

Tania sa che non dovrebbe lasciarsi toccare dalle parole del demone, ma si sente troppo vulnerabile, così chiude gli occhi deglutendo amaro. -  _Hanno fatto quello che pensavano fosse giusto. -_  dice con eccessiva amarezza, -  _dopotutto,_   _è quello che si deve fare con i mostri, no?_

 

_\- Oh, deve essere rincuorante…  -_ ridacchia sprezzante il demone -  _è questo che penserai quando verrà il tuo turno? “È quello che si deve fare…”, davvero rincuorante. -_ resta un momento in silenzio fissando il bagliore innaturale della città. Quando verrà il suo di turno? Chi se ne occuperà e cosa penserà lui? -  _Sul serio, come fai a lavorare con quella gente?_

 

_\- Cos’altro mi resta? -_ risponde la donna girandosi a guardarlo. - _Avrebbero dovuto uccidere anche me quando sono nata, invece sono diventata solo un altro mostro, unico certo, ma l’arma perfetta. Vorrei solo avere la forza di uccidermi da sola...sei anni fa l’avrei fatto._ \- termina abbassando lo sguardo sulle sue mani, persa in ricordi che vorrebbe aver dimenticato. -  _Sei anni fa non c’erano tutti questi…”sentimenti”. Hai ragione, sono solo una seccatura._

 

Il demone la guarda perplesso non sapendo di preciso quanto sappia per via dei rapporti o per quello che la strega può averle detto così preferisce restare sul vago: -  _Non ti sarebbe piaciuto l’Inferno, credimi…_  

 

-  _Ho paura che invece mi sarebbe toccato il Paradiso...in tutta la sua noia. -_ sorride sarcastica, -  _Non mi hai reclutato tu in questa faccenda...Non capisco perchè Chuck mi abbia voluto qui, per quale sadico piacere abbia deciso che dovevo ritornare nelle vostre vite._

 

Adesso Crowley la guarda con interesse: -  _Quindi, paparino è tornato? -_ chiede voltandosi.

 

-  _Più che altro -_ confida sarcastica la donna, -  _penso avesse bisogno di cinque minuti di solitudine per sistemare qualche pedina sulla sua scacchiera divina. -_ si gira di nuovo a guardare il demone. -  _Facciamo tutti parte di chissà quale strambo disegno e davvero, mi spiace Crowley, ma ho un piano per quanto ti riguarda. Non so cosa voglia Lui, ma io ti voglio con noi. Sei un demone, vero, ma mi piaci, e sei importante per loro, anche se non lo ammetteranno mai. Prima o poi riuscirò a farglielo capire._

 

Crowley scuote la testa tornando a guardare il buio oltre il motel: -  _Sarebbe molto divertente, se solo me ne importasse qualcosa… non sono un fan del dadaismo, figurati se voglio finire nella brutta imitazione di un Picabia!_

 

_\- È per questo che hai salvato il mio fratellone e che non ti spieghi come mai corri ogni volta che Dean ha bisogno, vero? Sei totalmente razionale! -_ lo canzona Tania, - _Non c’è nulla di istintivo! Nemmeno tu lo vuoi ammettere...ma senti che per quanto cerchi di resistere, ogni tua azione ti porta sempre su questa strada. Non ti piace, perché razionalmente sai che va contro la tua natura, ma...ogni volta che ti fai guidare dal tuo istinto, senti uno strano senso di appagamento. Ti lascia confuso, certo, anche arrabbiato, ma poi prevale la pace per aver preso la decisione giusta._

 

_\- Sai cosa ottengo ogni volta? -_ sbotta il demone -  _minacce, quando sono fortunato… la differenza tra me e te è che io so esattamente cosa sono e qual è il mio posto._

 

_\- Lo so -_ risponde con voce stanca e triste la donna, -  _io non so cosa sono e perchè esisto, ma so per certo che per il poco tempo che mi rimane qui, ad aiutarvi, farò in modo che si rendano conto di quello che fai per loro. Se ti può consolare -_ aggiunge Tania, ben sapendo che serve a poco, allungando una mano sul braccio del demone -  _io credo che tu meriti ben altro rispetto a quello che hai. Su una cosa, però, hai torto. Non siamo poi così differenti, entrambi ricopriamo un ruolo, all’interno dei nostri “lavori”, che non ci appaga del tutto, che sentiamo stretto. Io sono un’arma per gli Uomini di Lettere, una cosa, ma di cui presto si libereranno perché troppo difficile da gestire, specie ora che ho acquisito coscienza e libero arbitrio. Tu...sei contento di ciò che sei?_

 

_\- Certo! -_ risponde il demone scansandosi -  _io sono il Re, dolcezza! -_ risponde prima di scomparire.

 

Di nuovo sola, la donna torna ad osservare la notte lasciandosi cullare nel suo gelido abbraccio. Nemmeno la fermezza di perseguire i suoi obiettivi le lascia un’ombra di speranza per quanto riguarda il suo futuro: nonostante si sforzi, non vede oltre quei tre mesi scarsi che le restano da passare in America, o forse non vuole.

 


	20. 10 Ottobre, On the road.

**10 Ottobre, On the road.**  
 

 

Dopo una giornata alla guida si sente la caviglia affaticata. Una volta non sarebbe successo e questo pensiero è molto più fastidioso del disagio fisico. È contento di potersi fermare a riposare e passare la notte su un letto, anche se ha borbottato contro l’idea quando Sam l’ha proposta. Non ha esagerato con le rimostranze per timore che la ragazzina iniziasse a blaterare cose sulla sua fretta di tornare a casa, di tornare da Cas.  _\- Spero che ci sia almeno qualcosa da mettere sotto i denti -_ borbotta rivolto al fratello.

 

- _Si, abbiamo bisogno di mangiare qualcosa di decente. -_  gli fa eco l’uomo sbirciando dallo specchietto retrovisore Tania che, per tutto il viaggio, non ha praticamente detto una parola continuando a fissare il finestrino. C’è qualcosa che non va, lo sa bene, eppure non riesce a farsi dire dalla donna cosa sia, sa solo che la sente distante e non sa più cosa fare.

 

_\- C’è un locale qua vicino che fa griglieria. Volete andare prima o dopo il motel? -_ chiede Matilde che ha guardato su maps. Ha passato tutto il viaggio a cercare sul telefono dettagli inutili come quello per non pensare all’amica. Non le è sembrato un buon momento per cercare di parlarle e di spiegarle, preferisce rimandare a quando potranno permettersi un minimo di solitudine.

 

- _Il locale è vicino al motel? -_ chiede Tania continuando a guardare fuori la cittadina medio borghese in cui si stanno fermando.

 

_\- Abbastanza -_ risponde -  _una ventina di minuti a piedi circa._

 

_-Bene, allora farò una passeggiata. Ho bisogno di camminare -_ e vorrebbe aggiungere “da sola”, ma spera non sia necessario. Quella giornata è stata, per quanto incredibile, più pesante delle precedenti: ora ha bisogno di un  po’ di solitudine per non sentire il peso dei suoi pensieri e nemmeno di quelli dei suoi compagni di viaggio.

 

_\- Vengo con te -_ risponde Matilde sperando di poter chiarire quella tensione che sente tra loro.

 

-  _No, io… -_ Tania si sforza e si gira a guardare la ragazza tentando un sorriso rassicurante, - _ho bisogno di stare un po’ da sola, Matilde. Sto bene...ho solo bisogno di camminare in silenzio._

 

Sul sedile davanti, Sam stringe i pugni impotente. A volte Tania è peggio di suo fratello nel tenersi tutto dentro.

 

-  _Va bene -_ risponde poco convinta la ragazzina guardando a sua volta fuori dal finestrino.

 

_\- Ma li fanno gli hamburger? -_ chiede Dean.

 

-0-

 

Camminare da sola è rilassante per Tania. Sa di essere un peso per gli altri in quei giorni, ma il non averla tra i piedi farà bene anche a loro, specie fino a  che non riesce a far finta di stare davvero bene.   
Billings è una piccola cittadina piena di persone indaffarate, e nonostante sia tardo pomeriggio, la sua passeggiata non è poi così solitaria. Ci sono giovani coppie, mamme di corsa, uomini che escono dal lavoro e si recano a bere qualcosa prima di tornare a casa, e c’è anche un piccolo parchetto pieno di bambini che giocano guardati dai genitori o dalle baby sitter. Il suono di risate infantili la attira e quasi senza rendersene conto ha deviato dalla strada per fermarsi a guardarli. Nota una panchina libera, e decide di occuparla. C’è qualcosa di così pacifico nel divertimento innocente di quelle piccole creature, e i sorrisi che i loro genitori hanno sempre sul viso la riempie di una strana sensazione: la fa stare bene, ma allo stesso tempo la riempie di tristezza e di invidia.

 

Matilde la vede da lontano seduta sulla panchina mentre cammina due passi avanti dai fratelli. Capisce l’esigenza dell’amica di stare un po’ da sola e la rispetta, ma questo non significa che abbia voglia di lasciarla sola a lungo. Le ha dato tutto il tempo mentre smontava le valige e si faceva una doccia e le pare abbastanza. Adesso ha fretta e si trascina dietro i Winchester. Dean cammina osservando il fratello in silenzio e non sembra per nulla tranquillo, vorrebbe avere qualcosa da dire per farlo sentire meglio ma non riesce a pensare a qualcosa di utile.

Sam è preoccupato per lo stato emotivo della donna che pare sull’orlo di un crollo, e lui ne sa abbastanza di crolli, però non sa cosa fare: ha provato a parlarle, si sono chiariti, ma nonostante tutto il suo angelo continua a rimanere chiusa nel suo silenzio.

 

-  _Sentite, iniziate ad andare al locale -_ dice Matilde fermandosi e facendogli cenno con la testa verso Tania -  _noi arriviamo subito._

 

Dean cerca lo sguardo di Sammy annuendo alla proposta della ragazzina, è chiaro che con quello che è successo abbiano bisogno di parlarsi un momento. Il cacciatore nel vedere la sua donna seduta in quel parco giochi ha avuto come un tuffo al cuore, si sente inspiegabilmente in ansia, ma con un cenno d’assenso continua a camminare dirigendosi verso il locale poco lontano.

 

Matilde torna a voltarsi verso Tania e la raggiunge prendendo posto accanto a lei sulla panchina del parco giochi.  _\- Come va? -_ le chiede dopo un momento in Italiano.

 

La donna la guarda sorpresa. Persa nei suoi pensieri non si è nemmeno accorta che la ragazza si stava avvicinando. -  _Tutto bene -_ risponde nella stessa lingua. È strano parlare di nuovo in italiano e la fa sentire quasi a casa. -  _I Winchester?_

 

_\- Stanno andando al ristorante. Sei arrabbiata?_

 

Tania osserva le madri che cominciano a richiamare i figli perché è ora di andare a casa per cena. - _No, orsacchiotta, non sono arrabbiata. -_ la rassicura infine.

 

_\- Sei triste? -_ ritenta Matilde maledicendo il silenzio come forma di comunicazione.

 

- _Si. -_ risponde semplicemente la donna provando a sorridere, -  _e non riesco a mandare via questa sensazione, non ne vuole sapere. Lo so, sono un peso...mi dispiace, Matilde. Tu invece? Come ti senti?_

 

_\- Non sei un peso! -_ protesta abbracciandola  _\- solo che mi preoccupo! -_ dice continuando a stringerla forte.

 

- _Lo so -_ quell’abbraccio è così confortante che le salgono le lacrime agli occhi, ma non vuole lasciarle fuggire. - _Mi dispiace, ma davvero...non ci riesco. Mi sento come sei anni fa. Non voglio farti preoccupare...e nemmeno Sam, mi sento debole...e tanto stanca._

 

_\- Ma no dai angioletto, va tutto bene… -_ cerca di rincuorarla -  _vedrai che va tutto bene… -_ e vorrebbe anche spiegarle perché ma in realtà non sa come continuare. Non va tutto bene per niente, o meglio, la vita in sé va benissimo: l’estate finisce, le foglie cadono, arriverà presto un nuovo inverno e il the caldo con i biscotti nei pomeriggi freddi, ci sarà la neve e tutto andrà bene. Però ha l’impressione che ora Tania non capirebbe quei discorsi e quindi si limita a stringerla sperando di scioglierle un po’ quella tristezza.

 

-  _Solo tre mesi...è poi tutto finirà. -_ dice in un sussurro la donna. -  _Prima non mi sarebbe importato, sai? In fondo, la mia vita non mi è mai stata particolarmente cara. Ma ora...ora ho tutto da perdere. E di me cosa resterà? Solo ricordi e dolore...Farò soffrire Sam...e non ho potuto salvare nemmeno quel neonato…_

 

_\- Non succederà niente tra tre mesi, vedrai, troveremo un modo! -_ si affretta a rassicurarla -  _non farai soffrire proprio nessuno, sempre che tu non decida di scappare col lattaio -_ butta lì sperando di strapparle una mezza risata -  _o che tu non dica a Dean delle dimensioni di Sammy -_ rincara la dose.

 

-  _Questo non posso assicurarlo! Se Dean fa lo stronzo, potrebbe scapparmi -_ ridacchia Tania rabbrividendo nel freddo della sera. Allontanandosi dai suoi compagni ha dimenticato la giacca nell’Impala.

 

Matilde tira fuori una felpa dalla borsa passandogliela.

_\- E su quel bimbo -_ dice alla fine con una certa fatica che cerca di nascondere -  _ci ho pensato, sai? Ma con la vita che facciamo ora… non era davvero fattibile -_ aggiunge scuotendo la testa, -  _e cosa avremmo dovuto fare? Darlo ai servizi sociali?_ \- si ferma un attimo guardando gli ultimi bambini avviarsi con le madri, i padri, i nonni o le baby-sitter -  _in ogni caso non è stata colpa tua._

 

_\- Lo so, Matilde -_  cerca di chetarla Tania, - _lo so. So che era l’unica cosa da fare, quella giusta, è solo che… -_ non sa come dirglielo, cerca parole per concetti che nemmeno lei vuole ammettere, -  _quando l’ho visto...quando l’ho avuto tra le braccia, è stato come vedere me stessa...o il figlio che non potrò mai avere. -_ si ferma con un enorme groppo in gola, incapace di dire anche solo un’altra parola.

 

Restano in silenzio perché nemmeno Matilde riesce a parlare. Se ne resta piegata in avanti coi gomiti poggiati sulle ginocchia a fissarsi le mani cercando di non piangere mentre le salgono le lacrime ripensando a quella cosina calda che le si calma in braccio. Sa benissimo cos’ha fatto e vale a poco richiamare in testa tutte le ottime motivazioni per cui l’ha fatto, o l’assurdità di portare un neonato in quel mondo senza capo ne coda, affidato a gente con l’aspettativa di vita minore della storia. È certa che esista un girone dell’Inferno particolare per chi ammazza un neonato che dorme e se non esiste dovrà dire a Crowley di crearne uno per lei. Per i prossimi cinque anni non resta che ricordare quel faccino rosso e sporco per onorare una vita tanto breve e il dolore di quel ricordo sarà già un buon inizio di punizione.

 

-  _Avrei dovuto farlo io, ero lì per questo...mi dispiace, Matilde -_ dice la donna appoggiando la testa sulla schiena della ragazza. - _Non è giusto che sia stata tu a doverlo fare al posto mio… -_ per la donna non sarebbe stato nemmeno la prima volta. Questo è esattamente ciò che ha sempre cercato di tenere lontano dalla ragazza, ma è stata troppo debole, questa volta. - _Devi trovare la forza per perdonarti, orsacchiotta. Ti voglio bene._

 

Matilde fa un bel respiro profondo, non ha iniziato quella conversazione per farsi consolare e ci manca solo che l’amica si prenda in carico anche di quello ora. - _Va tutto bene -_ risponde rimandando giù tutto quanto. -  _raggiungiamo quei due prima che si mangiano l’intero ristorante._

 

_\- Si, andiamo -_ dice la donna alzandosi. -  _Ah, sai una cosa? Il tuo demone la scorsa notte era fuori dalla tua porta. Pareva confuso._

 

La ragazza guarda l’amica perplessa prima di avviarsi verso il ristorante scuotendo la testa.

-  _Non ho parole -_ borbotta contrariata -  _è dall’altra sera che non mi risponde. -_ informa l’amica.

 

- _Dagli tempo -_ le dice infilandosi la felpa e seguendola. -  _Sta prendendo qualche decisione, ma non sa come farlo._

 

-0-

 

Il ristorante è carino e accogliente, e c’è un meraviglioso profumo di cibo. Le due donne vedono i cacciatori seduti ad un tavolo. Tania accelera il passo e si siede vicino a Sam abbracciandolo. È così combattuta, ma ciò che prova nei confronti dell’uomo è così forte che non vuole rinunciarci. -  _Mi dispiace...perdonami. -_ gli dice chiudendo gli occhi e assaporando il calore di quell’abbraccio.

 

Sam, preso alla sprovvista da quello slancio, ricambia l’abbraccio sollevato. -  _Sono qui. -_ dice alla donna con un sospiro. Il sentire di nuovo Tania parlare, le spalle non più rigide, il calore di quel corpo contro il suo sono come un balsamo per la sua ansia.

 

Matilde prende posto accanto a Dean afferrando il menù: -  _Avete già ordinato? -_ chiede cercando un piatto che non sia composto da cadaveri.

 

_\- Sam ha voluto aspettarvi -_ borbotta contrariato Dean a cui lo stomaco gorgoglia con disappunto.  

 

-  _Ogni tanto è bello ricordare un po’ di buone maniere -_ ribatte sorridendo il fratello. Si sente un peso in meno sulle spalle.

 

-  _Beh, io voglio i bastoncini di mozzarella e una “french onion” -_ risponde la ragazza chiudendo il menù sotto lo sguardo di disapprovazione di Dean che si limita  a scuotere la testa.

 

Ignorando il cacciatore tira fuori il telefono. È sollevata che quella del demone non sia indifferenza o fastidio, aveva pensato che si fosse solo scocciato di averla tra i piedi e si era già messa l’anima in pace. In fondo era solo una streghetta di terz’ordine e non c’era nessun motivo valido per il quale l’altro dovesse aver fretta di onorare i suoi obblighi. Era assurdo anche solo pensare che dovesse cercarla o avere un qualche piacere dalla sua compagnia e lei si era spinta davvero troppo oltre prendendosi delle libertà immotivate. Ma se c’è anche solo una possibilità che Tania abbia ragione e se lui ha davvero bisogno di prendere del tempo per pensare, allora deve trovare un modo per dirgli che va bene e che in ogni caso lei rimarrà esattamente dov’è.

Come si dice una cosa simile a un demone?

 

- _Io voglio dolci...qualunque cosa ci sia con tanto cioccolato. -_ dice Tania senza staccarsi da Sam.

 

-  _Ma quale problema avete? -_ sbotta Dean guardandole come se fossero pazze -  _Carne, dovete mangiare carne! Un hamburger, una bistecca… carne!_

 

_-Se me la immergi nel cioccolato, ti mangio anche la carne! Ma oggi no...voglio dolci. -_ ribatte la donna guardandolo storto. Sente il suo gigante stringerla possessivo mentre tra un bacio sulla testa e un sorriso le sussurra: -  _Tutto quello che vuoi, se ti fa stare meglio._

  
  
  
 


	21. 20 Ottobre, Lebanon e Smith Center

******20 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 19:00**  
 

Ci sono cose per cui Dean deve ammettere che l’arrivo delle due pazze è stato un miglioramento. Una di queste è il divano. Gli Uomini di Lettere americani forse amavano appollaiarsi su quelle scomode sedioline o fare turni per la poltrona ma per lui poter sprofondare con le gambe distese in quel morbido ed accogliente nido è una soddisfazione. Certo, preferirebbe non doverserlo contendere con la coppia di piccioncini che infesta la casa ammorbando l’aria di effusioni glicemiche, però vedere Sammy felice, una volta tanto, gli tira su il morale.

 

_\- Dammi l’altro -_ borbotta Matilde rimettendogli la calza al piede destro.

 

_\- Eddai, ancora… -_ protesta l’uomo poco convinto.

 

_\- Va che poi arrivano e non faccio in tempo._

 

Il cacciatore sbuffando tende l’altra gamba.

La ragazza, abbarbicata sul bracciolo del divano, si versa un po’ d’olio di mandorle dalla bottiglia posata sul tavolino e inizia il massaggio.

Ormai quegli orsi si stanno abituando all’idea di avere intorno qualcuno che li coccoli e iniziano ad approfittarsene. Ogni momento di pausa è buono per farsi viziare ma in fin dei conti lei si diverte. Stanno aspettando Tania, Sam e l’angelo per prendersi una serata di libera uscita in città e, come succede quasi sempre, lei e Dean sono i primi ad essere pronti. Così ne ha approfittato per prendersi cura del vecchietto e gli massaggia la pelle ruvida dei piedi togliendoli la stanchezza di dosso. Anche se non la ringrazierà, gli piace l’aria soddisfatta e rilassata che assume quando gli scioglie la muscolatura della pianta.

 

-  _Ma sì ti dico! -_ sentono la voce ilare di Tania arrivare dalla cucina, -  _Jackson credeva che lo stessi prendendo in giro! Non pensava che voi voleste davvero creare una rete di Cacciatori, mi ha dato della pazza prima di gettarmi addosso l’acqua santa!_

 

La risata del cacciatore annuncia il loro arrivo in biblioteca. Nonostante i tacchi alti, la donna non gli arriva nemmeno alla spalla, ormai s’è rassegnata a guardare tutti dal basso in alto! Anche gran parte dei cacciatori che in quei giorni ha incontrato sono giganti...donne comprese. A volte rimpiange la sua Italia dove, almeno, è nella media e può guardare gli altri negli occhi senza farsi venire il torcicollo. Ma non le importa, adora il suo spilungone, adora sentirsi così piccola di fianco a lui e adora quando la prende in braccio o la solleva come fosse una bambola. È una strana sensazione non avere sempre il pieno controllo di ogni momento e situazione, a volte si sente importante in un modo totalmente diverso, non come un soldato abituato a comandare, ma come una regina con il suo re.

 

-  _Ti ha scambiato per un demone? -_ ride Sam pensando a come dev’essere stata divertente la scena. Dopo aver sistemato le difese e le protezioni del bunker, le donne hanno cominciato anche loro ad andare a reclutare cacciatori e alleati in giro, anche se l’idea che lo facessero da sole non gli è del tutto piaciuta. Però i risultati si stanno vedendo: in molti hanno accettato, alcuni ci devono pensare, ma a breve quel luogo strariperà di persone. Nonostante la ferma intenzione di Dean di non voler trasformare il bunker in una Hogwarts per cacciatori, Sam ha il sospetto che sarà proprio quello il futuro della loro casa.

 

_\- Wow, come siamo eleganti! -_ osserva Matilde quando vede arrivare Tania nel vestito pervinca senza lasciare il piede del cacciatore che si limita a grugnire senza nemmeno aprire gli occhi o alzare la testa dal mento appoggiato al petto.

 

-  _Grazie! Ma vedo che ci saremmo potuti prendere ancora qualche minuto. -_ osserva notando il cacciatore vizioso ed estasiato sul divano. -  _Mentre tu… davvero Matilde, ti devo portare a fare shopping!_ \- esclama vedendo il largo maglione rosso e i pantaloni alla turca di varie sfumature di azzurro.

 

La ragazza scoppia a ridere rimettendo la calza all’uomo contrariato -  _Se ci riesci ci sono svariate persone che ti faranno un monumento!_ \- dice rimettendosi le scarpe prima di alzarsi per recuperare una giacca in finta pelle verde pistacchio.

 

Scuotendo la testa, Tania guarda l’orologio e controlla la biblioteca e la sala della guerra. -  _Castiel? Dov’è?_

 

_\- Ha blaterato qualcosa sulle arnie -_ risponde Dean rimettendosi le scarpe a sua volta -  _davvero bella idea, oh sì, ormai passa più tempo da quelle api che… a fare qualsiasi cosa facesse prima -_ borbotta l’uomo.

 

-  _Oh andiamo, Dean! -_ esclama la donna avvicinandosi al cacciatore e abbracciandolo, - V _edila così: più tempo pensa alle sue api, meno tempo passa pensando ai suoi fratelli in Paradiso._

 

Dean ormai si è fatto una ragione di quelle effusioni e si limita a ricambiare stringendosi la donna contro il petto. Sembra che per quelle due abbracciare la gente equivalga a un sorriso gentile, è un po’ strano ma in fin dei conti non tanto male.

 

_\- Quindi_ _Hitchcock_ _? -_ chiede Matilde mentre manda un messaggio all’angelo.

 

_\- Esatto, -_ annuisce Sam, -  _e la prossima settimana c’è rassegna “Venerdì 13”, una bella maratona._

 

_\- Però domani ci vediamo Pride Prejudice and Zombies in streaming o la mancanza di trash mi uccide -_ propone Matilde aspettando risposta da Cas.

 

-  _Ti prego, no! Piuttosto John Wick il Capitolo 2, un po’ di azione e massacri gratis! -_  propone Tania.

 

-  _Ok, faremo a sorteggio -_ propone Sam divertito dallo scambio di battute.

 

**Da Castiel a Matilde**

_“Arrivo, vi raggiungo alla macchina”_

 

_\- Okay, giovini, andiamo? L’angelo ci raggiunge alla macchina -_ informa Matilde incamminandosi verso l’uscita seguita dagli altri.

 

 

 

 

**20 Ottobre, Smith Center, ore 22:00**  
 

Il cinema più vicino a Lebanon è a 20 minuti di macchina, e di certo non è tra i posti più civilizzati. Tania si deve ancora abituare, nonostante tutti gli anni passati in America, al fatto che la vastità di quel paese rende tutto più difficile da raggiungere. In Italia è tutto più contenuto, dalle distanze, alle altezze...tutto si può raggiungere in pochi minuti senza dover fare ore di macchina anche solo per poter fare la spesa.

Il cinema di Smith Center è piccolo e squallido, ma i film che offrono sono davvero delle chicche, specie quando fanno le rassegne dei grandi classici. Stasera in programmazione hanno “ _Uccelli_ ”, sempre un piacere da vedere, soprattutto se abbracciata al suo uomo, anche se ha finito per sederglisi in braccio: naturalmente, davanti a lei c’è un gigante che le impedisce di vedere lo schermo.

Nonostante la desolazione che li circonda sono riusciti a trovare un posto dove poter mangiare un hamburger e bere qualcosa dopo il cinema, un locale che sembra uscito da un racconto distopico post apocalittico o da una puntata di Happy Days, che per altro è lo stesso nella testa di Matilde. In ogni caso è sempre meglio quello che doversi subire la tensione emanata da Dean nel cinema, se il film fosse durato ancora un po’ avrebbe finito per prendergli lei la mano e mettergliela su quella dell’angelo purché la finisse. Non è che gli sia dispiaciuto il modo in cui la abbracciava, ma si è sentita quasi uno scudo contro l’idea di Castiel e questo è assurdo.

Nella solita indecisione di cosa prendere alla fine la ragazza opta per una porzione di nachos anche se deve iniziare a darsi una regolata, quella permanenza in America le sta causando una certa espansione addominale che andrà contenuta.

 

-  _Io non capisco...perché tutti quegli uccelli si sono messi ad attaccare esseri umani? -_ chiede Castiel con il suo solito sguardo perplesso. Ha provato a fare domande durante il film ma ogni volta veniva zittito da qualcuno, a quanto pare parlare al cinema non è accettabile.

 

_\- È una metafora, Cas…_ \- inizia Matilde -  _esistono un sacco di interpretazioni: Sedgwick, per esempio ha scritto una delle prime analisi queer su questo film per cui gli uccelli sarebbero un’esemplificazione della società eteronormativa e della pressione che impone sull’individuo._

 

_\- È possibile che vediate omosessuali ovunque?_ \- borbotta Dean che non tollera la parte seria della ragazzina. Preferisce gli incensi piuttosto che gli sproloqui di cui capisce un terzo: una volta lo ha rimbambito per un’ora sostenendo che sia ingiusto non poter diventare un coniglio, o qualcosa del genere.

 

Matilde alza gli occhi al cielo esclamando: -  _Ti rendi conto che solo i froci repressi hanno tutta questa omofobia, vero?_

 

_\- Matilde! -_ esclama Tania spalancando gli occhi. Ci manca solo che comincino a litigare tra di loro. Certo i cacciatori non sono abituati alla ragazza: anche a casa loro, in Italia, ogni film è una discussione filosofica, filologica, semiotica e quant’altro. -  _Diamine, orsacchiotta, ma perché non ti puoi godere un film senza tutte queste analisi! Ok, lo stereotipo della donnina debole e isterica è sintomo di un’epoca, ma per favore, almeno qui in America, fammi godere di un film come una persona normale e di scarsa intelligenza!_

 

_\- Ha parlato quella che borbotta contro gli sceneggiatori, i costumisti, i tecnici, gli attori e pure il trovarobe! E poi non è colpa mia, ho il cervello che funziona così…_

 

_\- Spegnilo, ogni tanto! -_ la rimbrotta la donna sbocconcellando le sue patatine. Poi lo sguardo le cade sulla finestra. -  _Uh, eccolo! Arrivo subito. -_ dice alzandosi dal tavolo e andando verso la porta del locale.

 

-  _Ma che fai qui fuori? -_ chiede Tania a Crowley appena lo raggiunge all’esterno. Di getto lo abbraccia senza nemmeno pensarci provocando un irrigidimento notevole nel corpo dell’altro -  _Entra, stupido demone._

 

Crowley è troppo sorpreso per avere la prontezza di rifiutarsi e finisce per seguirla nel locale.

 

_\- Hey, cosa ci fa qui Grande Puffo? -_ chiede Dean vedendoli entrare.

 

Matilde si volta seguendo il suo sguardo e accenna un sorriso sbiancando.

 

-  _L’ho invitato io. -_ informa tranquilla la donna tornando a sedersi di fianco al suo gigante, sorridendo. -  _Così la squadra è al completo. Siedi di fianco a Matilde, Silvestro._

 

Il demone guarda contrariato quella piccola serpe angelica che l’ha messo in una posizione terribilmente imbarazzante, e da cui non può sottrarsi senza mostrare il fianco.

 

-  _Hey. -_ lo saluta poco convinto Sam. A volte Tania li prende in contropiede…

 

_\- Non mostrate troppo entusiasmo, potrei emozionarmi -_ borbotta Crowley riparandosi dietro l’ironia per recuperare un minimo di controllo, mentre si siede accanto alla strega che continua a evitare di guardarlo.

 

-  _Colpa mia, -_ dice Tania sorridendo innocente sotto un’occhiata al vetriolo di Matilde, -  _mi sono dimenticata di avvertirli._

 

_\- Come va l’Inferno? -_ chiede Dean addentando l’hamburger. Si sta rassegnando a dover avere una conversazione civile col demone anche se l’assenza prolungata di Crowley gli aveva fatto sperare in un po’ di pace.

 

_\- L’inferno va benissimo, come un orologio svizzero. -_ risponde il demone agguantando un menù e rifugiandosi dietro per non dover tentare un’interazione.

 

-  _È da Calgary che non ti fai vedere, -_ la donna fa finta di nulla respingendo la scontrosità del Re dell’Inferno. -  _Cominciavo a preoccuparmi._

 

_\- Ho un regno da gestire, non posso stare sempre a farvi da baby-sitter -_ borbotta poco convinto il demone.

 

-  _Ma hai anche un patto da rispettare -_ gli ricorda Tania fissandolo. Sa bene che sta accampando scuse, si ricorda bene la loro conversazione notturna.

 

_\- Il patto non dice nulla sulla frequenza delle lezioni -_ risponde Matilde difendendolo -  _è del tutto rispettato. Ora hai capito il film, Cas? -_ si affretta ad aggiungere sperando di cambiare argomento.

 

-  _No, continuo a trovarlo inutile e inconcludente. -_ risponde l’angelo fissando prima il demone e poi la sua strana sorella. -  _Cosa è successo, Crowley?_

 

Il demone riappoggia il menu fissando il pennuto non avendo idea di cosa intenda: -  _Come prego?_

 

-  _Sembri stanco, e più irritabile del solito, e senza il tuo solito sarcasmo. -_  Castiel ricorda di aver visto solo in poche altre occasioni il demone così depresso e sempre quando, per un motivo o per l’altro, era combattuto interiormente.

 

_\- Per la madre di tutti i peccati, pennuto, hai idea di quanto poco mi interessino le tue aspettative? Comunque anche tu hai qualcosa di strano… un palo nel culo più grosso del solito? Non dirmi che Taylor si è finalmente dichiarata…_

 

_\- Non conosco Taylor...e non ho nulla di strano. Anzi, sono contento delle mie api. -_ dice sorridendo sereno, -  _e della tranquillità che questi giorni ci stanno regalando._

 

_\- Ecco...l’hai detto…-_ esclama preoccupata Tania, -  _ora capiterà di sicuro qualcosa…_

 

_\- Tania è assurdamente superstiziosa -_ spiega Matilde con aria complice approfittando per avvicinarsi un filo al demone che non sembra troppo infastidito.   

 

-  _Non è superstizione -_ rimbrotta la donna, -  _è la Legge di Murphy!_

 

_\- Murphy era un coglione -_ risponde la ragazzina che ha fatto dell’ottimismo cosmico una regola di vita e che inizia a rilassarsi un minimo e a godersi il senso di prossimità con l’odore di zolfo.

Dean sta per ribattere qualcosa ma il telefono gli squilla nella tasca dei pantaloni costringendolo a rimandare e rispondere.

 

_\- Hey Jody, come va?_

 

_“Incredibile, ti ricordi ancora come mi chiamo!”_ ironizza la donna dall’altro capo della cornetta mentre Dean passa in vivavoce la telefonata.

 

_\- Sei in vivavoce -_ la ignora Dean -  _siamo in un locale con Cas, le ragazze e… e Crowley._

 

Segue un silenzio teso di qualche secondo prima che la donna ribatta.

 

_“Come prego?”_

 

_\- Ciao Jody -_ la saluta Sam, -  _tutto bene? -_ meglio evitare che cominci a fare una scenata a causa del demone.

 

_“Sì, tutto a posto”_ risponde con meno convinzione la donna  _“ma con le ragazze abbiamo deciso di venire a trovarvi. Visto che voi non ci invitate… corre voce che stiate reclutando mezza America tranne noi!”_

 

_\- Ma no Jody -_ la rassicura Tania, -  _era scontato che voi ne faceste già parte, del nostro progetto. Siete della famiglia._

 

_“Lo spero bene! In ogni caso, Alex rientra tra due giorni per le vacanze invernali e con lei e Claire pensavamo di venire la settimana prossima.”_

 

_\- Sarebbe bellissimo! -_ esclama la donna, -  _mi fa piacere conoscere le ragazze._

 

_\- Ma certo, Jody! Vi aspettiamo… -_ commenta Dean cercando di fingere un minimo di convinzione. L’idea di avere altre tre donne nel bunker non gli fa fare salti di gioia.

 

Quando mette giù la telefonata Matilde commenta: -  _Beh, finalmente conosceremo “le ragazze”... tu cos’hai da ridacchiare in quel modo? -_ aggiunge rivolta a Tania con un filo di acidità. 

 

_\- Io? -_ esclama con finta innocenza la donna, -  _Assolutamente nulla! Pensavo solo che potrei mettere qualche merletto in giro per il bunker, qualche coperta tutta fiori...e rifornire la dispensa di beni di prima necessità femminili._

 

-  _Non ti preoccupare, Dean -_ si affretta a dire Matilde al cacciatore che è sbiancato -  _dovrà passare sul mio cadavere…_

 

-  _Cinque donne nella stessa casa… oh, sono sicuro che sarà tutto molto sobrio e virile -_ ridacchia Crowley.   

 

-  _Sarà...interessante. -_ si limita a sussurrare teso e preoccupato Sam mentre squilla anche il suo cellulare. Quando lo prende capisce che le novità non si fermeranno a quella.

 

-  _Hey, Alicia. -_ risponde alla cornetta mettendo a sua volta in viva voce. -  _tutto bene?_

 

_“Ciao Sam, qui tutto bene. Senti”_ comincia solo leggermente titubante, “ _abbiamo risolto le nostre questioni e pensiamo di raggiungervi presto. Dovremmo tranquillizzare la nonna, passiamo prima da lei e poi saremo da voi tra qualche giorno.”_

 

_\- Va bene, ragazzi, non vi preoccupate, non c’è fretta._ \- risponde Dean.

 

_“Ciao Dean!”_ risponde Max dall’altra parte  _“ tranquillo, faremo presto…”_

 

Dean evita di replicare lanciando un’occhiata di odio a Tania provocando l’allegria del demone.

 

-  _Hey, ragazzi! -_ s’intromette divertita la donna, -  _Vi aspettiamo! Ci penso io a prepararvi le stanze._

 

_“Grazie Tania! Meno male che ci siete voi…”_ risponde la voce del ragazzo dalla cornetta.

 

_\- Hey, per quando arrivi preparo rassegna cinematografica degenere e playlist trash, promesso_  - propone Matilde a cui il ragazzo sta simpatico e ha finalmente qualcuno che la capisce quando parla di kinky.

 

-  _Ok...allora a presto. -_ termina chiudendo la chiamata Sam e guardando preoccupato il fratello.

 

-  _Oh Dean, non fare quella faccia! - e_ sclama divertita Tania alzandosi e allungandosi sul tavolo a lasciare un bacio sulla guancia del cacciatore. -  _Vedrai che sarà interessante._

  
 

 

**20 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 23:45**  
 

Matilde continua  a fissare il soffitto senza riuscire a prendere sonno. In realtà non vuole dormire, vuole rivedere momento per momento quella serata. Non le interessa capire il perché e nemmeno sapere se si ripeterà: va benissimo starsene sdraiata sul letto per prolungare nella memoria quei momenti e imprimersi bene nel corpo le sensazioni. L’unica cosa che la turba è la preoccupazione che lui non sia sereno. Magari Tania ha ragione ed è solo un fatto di tempo necessario ad abituarsi ma lei ha l’impressione che ci sia qualcosa di più incancrenito e duro e vorrebbe trovare il modo per arrivare a quel dolore. Ha cercato in ogni minima sfumatura d’espressione che riesce a ricordare, in ogni improvviso mutamento per cercare di capire ma per quanto ci abbia provato sente solo un gran bisogno di stargli vicino.

Si rigira nel letto senza convinzione recuperando il telefono e prova a chiamare.

_“Troppo occupato a infliggere dolore per rispondere. Lasciare un messaggio”_

Odia la segreteria.

 

**da Matilde a 666**

_“Io non ho capito ma se vuoi ne parliamo.”_

 

Vorrebbe aggiungere qualcosa ma ha paura di fare più male che bene.

Fa in tempo a poggiare il telefono sul comodino e a girarsi a pancia in giù quando sente l’odore di zolfo che la sveglia del tutto.

Si tira seduta sul letto e fissa il demone in silenzio. Restano un momento zitti a guardarsi senza che nessuno dei due sappia decidersi a dire qualcosa e alla fine è la ragazza che trova il modo di balbettare qualcosa: -  _Senti qualunque sia il problema va bene… -_ inizia cercando di mettere insieme un pensiero di senso compiuto -  _cioè, non volevo… insomma, non possiamo solo fare due passi indietro e basta?_

 

Il demone continua a starsene zitto nel suo angolo buio chiedendosi cosa ci faccia in quella camera che puzza d’incensi e magia di terz’ordine. Ci sono perfino tre scacciapensieri sopra il letto e dei mandala colorati attaccati alla cassettiera, è imbarazzante e dovrebbe andarsene punto e basta però c’è qualcosa nel modo in cui lo guarda quella strega che gli crea una sorta di fastidioso prurito nella mente e quando c’è l’ha tra i piedi è come un continuo senso di pericolo, una tensione immotivata che ha qualcosa di estenuante eppure piacevole in qualche misura.

 

_\- Quindi? -_ chiede la strega dopo un altro momento di silenzio.

 

_\- Mi dispiace, non posso onorare il patto -_ risponde il demone -  _sei…_

 

_\- No! -_ risponde di scatto Matilde alzandosi in piedi -  _il patto resta._ \- dice decisa e all’improvviso arrabbiata.

 

-  _Non sei tu a fare le regole! -_ protesta il demone adirandosi a sua volta.

 

_\- Non mi interessa. Il patto resta! Che cazzo c’è che non va? -_ insiste Matilde alzando la voce.

 

-  _Non ho tempo di stare dietro a queste scemenze! -_ risponde il demone alzando il tono a sua volta -  _Sono il Re dell’Inferno, sono Crowley e non… io non posso -_ dice borbottando. Il fatto che la strega non sembri per nulla impressionata dalla sua ira lo infastidisce, anzi gli si avvicina e lo fissa con quegli occhi scuri da bambina.

 

_\- Fai quello che vuoi ma la mia anima è tua in ogni caso. Al di là del patto, al di là di tutto… è tua perché te la regalo, è mia e ne faccio quello che mi pare._ \- mentre si avvicina nel buio la ragazza profuma di cannella e qualcos’altro di dolce che Crowley non è sicuro di riconoscere, forse mandorle e sente il battito del cuore accelerato nonostante la voce calma e lo sguardo convinto.

 

Matilde ha deciso che se dev’essere l’ultima volta che può vedere il demone in pace allora vada all’inferno il rispetto degli spazi e dei tempi altrui.  _\- Io non voglio niente, puoi anche non farti più vedere -_ e mentre lo dice fissando quegli occhi chiari diventati fessure nello sforzo di capire pensa davvero che andrà così - _ma la mia anima è tua lo stesso e io ti aspetterò ogni sera._

 

_\- Perché? -_ è l’unica domanda che il demone riesce a mettere insieme ma basta per rompere la diga e inondargli la testa di altri dubbi che finalmente prendono una forma: -  _Io -_ dice alla fine ribellandosi a quegli occhi -  _che… che cosa diavolo vuoi da me? -_ ha alzato tanto il tono della voce che con ogni probabilità avrà svegliato mezzo bunker ma non gl’interessa è solo furioso per quella situazione ridicola e per la calma ostentata della ragazzina, così vicina che, se avesse una lama angelica, tra loro resterebbe appena lo spazio del manico. Lo fissa seria e convinta prendendogli il polso che sprofonda nella tasca dal cappotto.

 

_\- Io so perfettamente cosa sei -_ dice -  _e non voglio niente. Ti do la mia anima per niente, perché sei tu, perché vorrei che fossi felice, perché…_  

 

Crowley non sa dire con precisione come sia successo ma ha il suo viso tra le mani e le sue labbra sulle sue, forse per farla tacere.

 

 


	22. 25 Ottobre, Lebanon

**25 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 17:00**

Il bunker costruito dagli Uomini di Lettere americani è davvero incredibile, pare che non abbia mai fine. Dopo aver sistemato le cose essenziali, Tania ha deciso di esplorarlo tutto, e ha trovato, dietro una porta dimenticata, un’altra sezione abitativa fatta di stanze in disuso, parte di un dormitorio del tutto simile a quello che stanno utilizzando. Facendo mentalmente presente che dovrà sistemarlo, ha nel frattempo preparato le stanze per l’arrivo dei gemelli, previsto in giornata, e per quello di Jody e delle ragazze.

In preda ad un attacco da casalinga disperata, ha preparato un paio di torte e degli gnocchi di patate per la prima cena dei due giovani cacciatori canadesi. Ormai le loro giornate nel bunker hanno preso una loro routine decisamente piacevole: allenamento, esercitazioni, ricerche, lavoro.

Le missioni sono veloci e quasi semplici, rispetto agli standard a cui sono abituati, come se tutti i mostri improvvisamente avessero deciso di darsi una calmata, o di prendersi una vacanza; E così passano più tempo ad arruolare e ad allenarsi che a cacciare effettivamente. C’è da dire che, in questo modo, l’intimità di Sam e Tania ne giova: la scoperta del sesso tantrico da parte dell’uomo è stata un miglioramento, se possibile, nelle loro ore di passione.

Castiel e Crowley, in tutto questo, partecipano in modo semi passivo alla nuova routine all’interno del bunker senza mai allontanarsi più di tanto dall’orbita di quella strana vita.

In conclusione, tutto procede a meraviglia, a parte i lavori di Matilde. Si è messa in testa di darsi alla falegnameria e costruire delle casette per gatti selvatici da mettere nel bosco dietro al bunker, ma ha scarse capacità manuali che rendono i lavori… storti, tanto più che Dean si rifiuta di darle una mano borbottando di essere allergico.

La ragazza è in garage ricoperta di segatura che tenta di scartavetrare un lato che ha appena segato quando sente il campanello suonare. Poggia gli attrezzi sbuffando e cercando di ripulire i vestiti con le mani prima di avviarsi verso la sala per aprire, ma Dean l’ha preceduta e sta già facendo entrare i due gemelli.

 

_\- Hey! Ciao ragazzi. -_ saluta prima di precederli sulle scale.

 

_\- Ciao! -_ saluta Matilde sorridendo ai nuovi arrivati. È contenta di avere i ragazzi intorno, almeno può parlare con qualcuno dei suoi progressi.

 

Alicia sorride felice alla ragazza guardandosi intorno. -  _Wow! Caspita che posto!_

 

Dalla cucina intanto arrivano anche Sam e Tania.

 

-  _Hey, ben arrivati -_ saluta il Winchester andando ad abbracciare i due giovani amici mentre la sua donna stringe loro la mano. -  _È andato bene il viaggio? -_ si informa premurandosi di prendere almeno uno dei bagagli della giovane.

 

-  _Si, un viaggio noioso, proprio quelli che più odiamo!_

 

_\- Adesso abbiamo bisogno di una bella doccia. -_ aggiunge il fratello che ha la faccia esausta da chi ha guidato tutto il tempo.

 

_\- Certo! Vi faccio vedere le camere. -_ dice Matilde felice di fare strada -  _Dean, dai una mano ad Alicia col bagaglio!_

 

Il cacciatore borbotta prendendo la valigia di mano alla ragazza prima che Tania gli passi anche l’altra.

 

-  _Bravo, tesoro._ \- esclama la donna dando una pacca sul petto del cacciatore. -  _Quando vi sarete dati una rinfrescata vi aspetta una bella cenetta._

 

Dean guarda con odio la donna mentre si affretta ad incamminarsi verso le stanze, seguito dagli altri.

 

_\- Mi piace questa cordialità. -_ osserva Max sorridendo alla schiena del cacciatore.

 

-0-

 

La cucina è piacevolmente colma di voci e risate che accompagnano la prima cena dei gemelli in quel luogo.

 

-  _Chi vuole il sugo di noci e chi il ragù? -_ chiede Tania dai fornelli dove sta tirando su i gnocchi appena cotti.

 

-  _Per me noci! -_ esclama contento Max godendosi il contatto delle gambe di Dean sotto al tavolo.

 

-  _Anche per me. -_ fa eco la sorella. Ha osservato per tutta la cena Sam e la donna, ma ancora non ha capito se stanno insieme o no...quelle due italiane sono così espansive con entrambi i cacciatori. E anche con loro.

 

_\- Per me e Sammy ragù. -_ aggiunge Dean storpiando la parola italiana in modo buffo facendo scoppiare a ridere Matilde e Tania.

 

_\- Ragù! -_ lo corregge la ragazza ma la erre moscia non aiuta per nulla, facendo ridere ancora di più l’amica.

 

-  _Beh, quello! -_ borbotta l’uomo.

 

Tania, continuando a sorridere, porta ai due ospiti il loro piatto, e quando passa dietro a Dean gli accarezza la nuca solidale. Dopo aver servito ai due uomini una dose abbondante di gnocchi al ragù finisce con due porzioni di quelli alle noci per lei e Matilde. -  _Questo è un piatto tipico, il sugo di noci è molto usato da dove provengo, nel nord Italia. -_ dice rivolta ai due giovani.

 

_\- Beh, felice chi ti sposa! -_ esclama soddisfatto Max ammirando il suo piatto di cibo, cosa che fa arrossire la donna e abbassare lo sguardo a Sam mentre sorride compiaciuto.

 

-  _Siamo italiane, per noi la cucina è un’arte. -_  ribatte Tania sbirciando sia Matilde che Dean.

 

_\- Vi assicuro che vivere con lei è una gioia per i sensi! -_ aggiunge Matilde divertita.

 

_\- Ah! Quindi voi… -_ inizia Max ammiccante e solo appena sorpreso.

 

_\- Siamo coinquiline… colleghe, amiche, coinquiline. Ma lei sta con Sam ed è monogama per cui… -_ conclude Matilde.

 

-  _Ah… -_ dice Alicia facendosi scappare solo un po’ di rammarico, -  _quindi state insieme? -_ chiede rivolta a Sam.

 

-  _Già.-_ risponde l’uomo guardando la donna imbarazzato. Al di fuori di suo fratello e Matilde, è strano confermare quel suo nuovo stato di uomo impegnato in una relazione.

 

_\- E tu Dean? -_ chiede Max con un sorriso -  _Anche tu hai trovato come conciliare caccia e vita sentimentale?_

 

Dean guarda perplesso lo gnocco che stava portandosi alla bocca: -  _Io sono un lupo solitario, amico…_

 

-  _Che si fa fare tante coccole da due donne, però, specie da una delle due. -_ bofonchia Tania prendendo in giro l’uomo che la guarda male mentre Max scruta prima l’uno poi l’altra confuso.

 

_\- Non eri… monogama?-_ chiede alla fine perplesso alla donna.

 

-  _Non sono io quella che fa coccole speciali a Dean, -_ dice innocente al giovane. -  _Siamo pansessuali e poliamoriste, ma io ho l’esclusiva sessuale con Sam._

 

_\- Oh cazzo, di nuovo quel discorso, -_ borbotta Dean masticando -  _dovete farlo ogni volta? Non facciamo prima a distribuire dei volantini con le spiegazioni all’ingresso?_

 

_\- In effetti dovremmo pensarci -_ osserva Matilde con un sorriso -  _comunque sono io che gli faccio quelle coccole, ogni tanto… il vantaggio di essere poli._

 

_\- Ed io rimango quello strano… -_ sussurra Sam scuotendo la testa, -  _ad essere etero e monogamo ci si sente diversi, in questo bunker...mi sento un pesce fuor d’acqua._

 

_\- Eddai Sammy, magari anche Alicia è etero -_ dice Matilde con un gran sorriso a quel viso da gatta.

 

-  _Per carità! Cos’è la distinzione in un genere? -_ sbotta quasi indignata. -  _L’amore è amore!_

 

_\- Parole sante, sorella! -_ esclama Matilde soddisfatta.

 

-  _Io non sono per nulla d’accordo! -_ ribatte Max -  _Mi spiace ma se non hai il pene al massimo cari amici… tu che ne dici Dean?_

 

Il cacciatore rischia ancora una volta di morire affogato nella birra che sta bevendo e prima che riesca a riprendersi dalla tosse risponde Matilde per lui: -  _Oh, il ragazzo è ancora un po’ confuso… diciamo che sta… lavorando sul concetto. -_ le sue parole non fanno che peggiorare l’imbarazzo di Dean che tra un colpo di tosse e l’altro riesce a borbottare.

 

_\- Io sono etero… il più delle volte…_

 

_\- Ah-ah! -_ Esclama Max con un gran sorriso - _II mio radar non sbaglia mai._

 

_\- Lasciatelo stare. -_ esclama con un sorriso Tania alzandosi e portando il suo piatto mezzo pieno al cacciatore. -  _Vuoi? -_ poi abbracciandolo da dietro gli sussurra solidale all’orecchio -  _Tranquillo Dean, va tutto bene._

 

 

 

**25 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 22:30**  
 

- _Quindi da quanto siete qui? -_ chiede la gemella a Matilde mentre Tania arriva portando una bottiglia di whisky che posa sul tavolino tra quelle di birra e un bicchiere pieno che porge a Dean.

 

-  _Grazie, angioletto. -_ borbotta il cacciatore prendendo il bicchiere mentre Matilde risponde ad Alicia: -  _P_ _oco in realtà, un mese giusto._

 

-  _Sembra una vita! -_ sbotta Dean.  

 

-  _Hai ragione, sembra molto più tempo. -_ asserisce il fratello facendo sedere la donna sulle sue gambe.

 

_\- Direi che non ve la passate tanto male! -_ osserva Max divertito.

 

_\- Vedrai quando ci impossessiamo della filodiffusione… devo farti conoscere il trash italiano!_

 

_\- Oh sì! Avete la filodiffusione? -_ esclama entusiasta il ragazzo -  _Dobbiamo mettere “Let’s have a kiki!”_

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere alla faccia di Tania: -  _Subito!_

 

_\- No! Vi prego...Dean, salvaci! -_ supplica la donna, -  _O giuro rompo il mio lavoro di decifrazione di quegli orrendi testi ingegneristici oppure ci metto un lucchetto e do la chiave solo a Dean!_

 

_\- Tranquillo Max, il trash party lo facciamo in camera mia.... devi assolutamente scoprire Miss Keta._

 

_\- Se metti di nuovo “Milano, sushi e coca” prima almeno versami dell’acqua santa nelle orecchie. -_ borbotta Crowley entrando in biblioteca con Castiel.

 

-  _Oh, ecco Silvestro con il fratellone! -_ esclama Tania alzandosi per andare ad abbracciare Castiel imitata da Matilde.

 

-  _Hey, Cas -_ esclama Dean -  _vieni qui e salvami da quella arpia._  

 

La donna, staccandosi dall’angelo, guarda speranzosa il demone allargando le braccia. -  _Eh?_

 

Crowley alza gli occhi al cielo esasperato dalle effusioni della donna che coglie al volo l’occasione e lo abbraccia: -  _Bravo, puzzone._

 

_\- Alicia, Max, -_ informa Sam vedendo gli sguardi confusi dei due giovani, -  _loro sono Castiel e Crowley, -_ dice rassegnato alla presenza del demone in casa loro.

 

-  _Lui è di famiglia -_ sottolinea Dean ritornando a stendere le gambe questa volta sull’angelo.

 

-  _Crowley...quel Crowley? -_ chiede allarmata Alicia fissando quello che sa essere un demone.

 

-  _C’è un solo Crowley -_ ribatte Matilde prima che l’altro abbia tempo di dire alcunché.

 

-  _Voi… lavorate… insieme? -_ chiede Max perplesso.

 

-  _Che posso dire -_ risponde Crowley prendendosi una sedia -  _so che non sembrano un granchè ma ad ogni Armageddon, ad ogni maledetto “è la fine di ogni cosa” questi scimmioni risolvono la situazione… è il genere di cosa che fa perdonare perfino l’amore perverso per la flanella._

 

_\- Una volta che ci si abitua all’odore...e al suo amore spropositato per la propria voce -_ interviene Castiel con tono profondo, -  _si riesce a lavorare insieme. -_ L’angelo fissa i due giovani ospiti. -  _Piacere di conoscervi._

 

Alicia fissa tesa prima il Re dell’Inferno in persona, e poi quello strano essere che emana una potente energia. -  _E tu...cosa sei?_

 

_\- Sono un Angelo del Signore. -_ informa tranquillo fissando la giovane negli occhi.

 

-  _Un...angelo? -_ poi guardando sconvolta Dean cerca conferma. -  _Voi...cioè, angeli e demoni...sul serio? E che vuol dire che è di famiglia? Ma quello è il Re dell’Inferno!_

 

_\- Già, strano vero? -_ risponde tranquillo il cacciatore finendo il bicchiere.

 

-  _Onestamente non credevo che la nostra vita potesse diventare più strana. -_ risponde Max.

 

-  _Oh, può sempre diventare peggio. -_ osserva ghignando il demone.

 

-  _So che può sembrare sconvolgente -_ interviene Sam, -  _ma riteniamo che, dove possibile, la collaborazione risolva molti problemi. Il Codice che vogliamo tenere è questo: collaborazione ed equilibrio._

 

_\- Oddio Sammy, sembra di sentire l’angioletto… quella donna ti ha fatto il lavaggio del cervello. -_ borbotta Dean.

 

-  _Beh, preferisci i metodi dei Britannici? -_ sbotta risentita la donna.  _\- E poi non ho fatto il lavaggio del cervello a nessuno, altrimenti Matilde vestirebbe meglio, e Cassy non indosserebbe sempre quel trench!_

 

_\- Ma cos’ha il mio trench che non va? -_ borbotta Castiel guardando storto la sorella.

 

_\- Sembri un impiegato delle poste, Cas -_ risponde Dean -  _ma un bell’impiegato, non darle retta. -_ si affretta ad aggiungere prima che l’angelo si offenda.

 

-  _E smettetela di farmi color-shaming! -_ aggiunge la ragazzina prendendosi una sedia per sedersi accanto a Crowley.

 

-  _Quindi, come funziona? Una cosa tipo Shield? -_ chiede perplesso Max.

 

_\- Io sono Hulk! -_ risponde divertita Matilde.

 

-  _Poco ma sicuro! -_ ribatte la donna accarezzando distrattamente i capelli del suo gigante. -  _E Dean sarebbe Capitan America! Mentre il mio Sam...beh, lui è unico e basta._

 

_\- Secondo me Sam è Thor -_ aggiunge la ragazzina divertita dal gioco.

 

-  _Dici? Mmm si...potrebbe, unico come Thor. -_ sussurra divertita Tania guardando gli occhi del suo gigante. -  _beh...si, direi che come dimensioni ci siamo. E anche per la barba._

 

_\- L’angioletto è l’uomo ragno. -_ aggiunge Dean.

 

- _Ah, io sarei lo sfigatello nerd?_  - sbotta fingendosi offesa la donna, -  _Quello imbranato, che non sta mai zitto e che combina più guai che altro?_

 

_\- Beh, in effetti… -_ bofonchia divertito Sam guardando il fratello.

 

-  _Uh, allora io sono vedova nera! -_ ribatte Max entusiasta.

 

_\- O cielo, Scarlett Johansson… -_ esclama Matilde con l’approvazione di Dean.

 

-  _Allora a me rimane Scarlet. -_ decide di stare al gioco anche Alicia. -  _Almeno è figa e potente._

 

-  _A me basta che Bucky mi passi lo scotch. -_ bofonchia Crowley rivolto a Castiel.

 

-  _Non ti passo nulla. -_ sbotta l’angelo guardando altrove, offeso.

 

_\- O Cielo Santo! -_ esclama Matilde alzandosi a prendere lo scotch e un bicchiere -  _Siete davvero impossibili!_

 

_\- Io non ho fatto nulla! -_ protesta il demone contrariato.

 

-  _Sta zitto, Crowley. -_ borbotta Dean.

 

_\- Che c’è, la vostra lovestory è ancora un tabù? -_ lo punzecchia il demone riempiendosi un bicchiere.

 

_\- Se cominci tu comincio io, demone, e le pareti del bunker sono molto sottili… -_ lo minaccia il cacciatore.

 

-  _Oh smettetela! -_ esclama esasperata Tania. -  _Silvestro, lascia stare fratellone e squirrel. E tu -_ dice indicando Dean, -  _non cascare nelle trappole della Cooman!_


	23. 26 Ottobre, Lebanon

**26 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 9:30**  
 

In un mese la vita è diventata un disastro. Forse staccare la testa ai vampiri per qualcuno può non essere l’ideale di una vita semplice e lineare ma nel complesso presenta una certa purezza di intenti e routine nella quale ci si può accomodare. Quel rifugio tranquillo di gesti consueti e piccole manie quotidiane è stato spazzato da un uragano di confusione e caos e ora nel suo bagno ci sono quattro beauty di troppo!

E non basta l’insonnia di sempre, quella che si seda con un po’ di whisky e un buon film, no, adesso se i rumori non vengono da una stanza vengono dall’altra e in ogni caso sono uno schifo. Come se non bastasse quelle due serpi velenose gli hanno messo in testa idee assurde sull’angelo e non può più nemmeno guardarsi un porno tranquillo. L’altro giorno si è addirittura ritrovato a pensare di rubare uno dei libri della biblioteca della ragazzina, una roba sulla maschilità di più di cinquecento pagine, lui che non legge nulla che non abbia delle illustrazioni! Grazie al cielo il buon senso è tornato in tempo.

Butta giù un sorso di caffè corretto, vecchio trucco per evitare il mal di testa.

 

_\- Buongiorno! -_ esclama Max entrando in cucina già lavato e vestito seguito dalla gemella.  

 

-  _Hey! -_ risponde il cacciatore svegliato dal proprio rimuginare -  _Caffè? -_ chiede passandogli due tazze.

 

-  _Grazie, ragazzone. -_ dice sorridendo Alicia e versando per se stessa e per il gemello una buona dose di nero elisir. -  _Dove sono tutti gli altri?_

 

_\- Sammy e Tania sono in palestra, la ragazzina e Crowley non lo voglio sapere, Cas sarà dalle api. -_ riassume Dean addentando un waffle.

 

_\- Api? -_ chiede perplesso il ragazzo cercando di distrarsi da quei pettorali enormi.

 

-  _Gli hanno regalato delle arnie! -_ sbotta Dean esprimendo tutto il suo malumore al riguardo. Non gli piacciono le api e quando l’angelo sta dietro a quelle arnie è come se fosse sulla luna e lui sta sempre dietro alle arnie!

 

-  _Questa poi...che ci fa un angelo con delle api? -_ chiede perplessa la ragazza guardando il cibo ordinato sul bancone della cucina e servendosi di alcuni pancake per sé e per il fratello.

 

_\- Cas adora le api -_ risponde Dean senza riuscire a trattenere un sorriso -  _e il miele! Una volta è comparso nell’Impala nudo circondato di api -_ ricorda e gli scappa da ridere -  _e un’altra volta ha offerto un sacchetto di miele raccolto da lui a Crowley… dovevate vedere che faccia ha fatto il demone!_

 

Max sorride lanciando un’occhiata complice alla sorella: sa riconoscere degli occhi che brillano quando ne vede un paio.

 

-  _Uh, ma allora ha a che fare con la lussuria! -_ dice con complicità Alicia guardando il cacciatore. -  _Non c’è nulla di più lussurioso del miele e del suo conturbante profumo._

 

_\- Già -_ borbotta Dean rabbuiandosi e andando a posare la tazza nel lavandino -  _vi faccio fare un giro turistico? -_ propone dopo un momento per cambiare discorso.

 

-  _Certo -_ risponde entusiasta Max poggiando la tazza -  _è un’ottima idea._

 

-0-

 

Le giornate hanno cominciato a prendere una routine familiare e rassicurante, soprattutto per Tania. Ogni mattina va a correre con Sam per qualche chilometro nei dintorni del bunker, una nuova esperienza per lei, non aveva mai amato la corsa, prima d’ora. Al rientro, quando ancora tutti o quasi riposano, il suo gigante le tiene compagnia per un’oretta di yoga: insegnare a Sam le pose li fa finire sempre l’una tra le braccia dell’altro e l’uomo non perde occasione per approfittarne, così a Tania non resta che aspettare il pomeriggio per poter fare i suoi esercizi in modo serio con Matilde.

Dopo una doccia e una buona colazione, arriva il momento dell’addestramento: dalle 9 del mattino fino alle 11, in una stanza che la donna ha adibito a palestra, completa di materassini, attrezzi e armi di ogni tipo, si tiene la sessione di addestramento al combattimento corpo a corpo. A volte partecipano anche Dean e Matilde, quando riescono a svegliarsi mattinieri, ma il più delle volte Tania e Sam si ritrovano da soli. Combattere corpo a corpo con il suo cacciatore ha un che di erotico, per la donna: il suo gigante è davvero in gamba, agile nonostante l’altezza, forte, rapido, e impara in fretta le nuove tecniche che gli insegna. Il corpo muscoloso dell’uomo in tensione, la sua espressione concentrata, accende nella donna il desiderio, ogni santo giorno, e deve ringraziare solo il suo addestramento marziale per non far finire tutte le sessioni di combattimento in un diverso tipo di lotta, ma il suo autocontrollo termina quando è l’uomo a baciarla e a stringerla a sé nell’eccitazione dello sforzo atletico. Per contro, Sam trova quelle ore di addestramento non solo interessanti ed istruttive, ma anche particolarmente piacevoli. Tania è un’insegnante severa, rigorosa, e il profumo di miele diventa sempre più inebriante, per lui, man mano che l’agonismo le fa brillare la pelle di piccole goccioline di sudore. Nessuno dei due si risparmia, e al termine dell’addestramento Sam si sente sempre affaticato e pieno di dolori, ma l’averla poi tra le braccia sotto la doccia lo ripaga di tutta la fatica. Sì, la mattina è diventata, per Sam, il momento migliore dell’intera giornata, anche se a volte, per mancanza di altro da fare, l’addestramento prosegue nel pomeriggio.

Quella mattina Tania ha deciso di insegnargli delle tecniche di krav maga che prevedono close combat e utilizzo delle armi del nemico a proprio vantaggio. Non se la cava male, ma il fatto di finire sistematicamente atterrato da uno scricciolo di donna comincia ad essere frustrante.

 

-  _Devi sfruttare a tuo vantaggio lo slancio del nemico! -_ gli spiega Tania aiutandolo ad alzarsi. -  _Se colpisci l’interno del gomito mentre tieni fermo il polso in torsione con l’altra mano, hai buone probabilità che lasci andare l’arma._

 

_\- Ok...riproviamo. -_ sbotta l’uomo stiracchiandosi la schiena provata.

 

-  _E questa è la palestra -_ sentono la voce di Dean che arriva seguito dai due gemelli -  _dove Sammy si fa mettere i piedi in testa un paio di volte al giorno._

 

-  _Wow! Siete sistemati niente male… -_ osserva colpito Max guardandosi intorno.

 

-  _Buongiorno. -_ saluta la donna sorridendo ai giovani e al cacciatore. -  _Dean, quando vuoi atterro anche te molto volentieri! Ragazzi, questa palestra è a vostra disposizione se volete fare un po’ di esercizio, facciamo anche yoga durante la giornata._

 

_\- Tania è un’ottima combattente -_ assicura Sam approfittando della pausa per bere da una bottiglietta di acqua. -  _anche se spietata come insegnante._

 

_\- O beh, allo yoga potremmo pensarci -_ propone Max immaginando le tute dei cacciatori con il saluto al sole.

 

Alicia, che sta ammirando lo spilungone accaldato e sudato, comincia a pensare che quella faccenda si stia dimostrando sempre di più una gran figata. - _Improvvisamente ho anche voglia di imparare un po’ di combattimento, invece._

 

_\- Quando vuoi Alicia, posso insegnarti parecchio. -_ dice la donna guardandola con malizia andando a rubare la bottiglietta dalle mani del suo uomo e bevendo a sua volta.

 

_\- Okay, vi porto a vedere il bosco. -_ dice Dean prima che le due gatte si mettano a soffiare e tirarsi i capelli a vicenda.  

 

-  _Ma davvero è così brava quella sciacquetta? -_ sussurra la gemella a Dean mentre si allontanano dalla palestra.

 

-  _Diciamo che non la chiamerei “sciacquetta”... sempre che tu tenga a tutti i tuoi capelli. -_ risponde il cacciatore allungando il passo.

 

 

 

  
**26 Ottobre, Lebanon.**  
 

Quella parte del lavoro è rilassante, stendere il mordente le è sempre piaciuto ed è sempre stato il suo compito. È molto fiera di come sta venendo quel lavoro e sta meditando la giusta montagna di frottole per poterlo mostrare ai suoi genitori. L’ultima telefonata con sua madre è stata particolarmente complicata perché non è mai stata in grado di nasconderle quando incontra qualcuno, ma non è davvero in grado di inventare qualcosa che faccia sembrare Crowley ragionevole. Finché si è trattato di parlarle dei cacciatori tutto sommato è riuscita a mascherare i dettagli complicati, ma il demone… qualunque cosa le venga in mente non ha nulla di accettabile. Ovviamente ne ha accennato a un paio di amici, anche perché non riesce parlare d’altro, ma con loro è diverso e sono abituati alle sue frequentazioni poco raccomandabili.

 

_\- Cas, devi prenderne meno. -_ dice bloccando l’angelo prima che sbatta sul legno una quantità abnorme di mordente. Gli prende la mano e gli mostra come scolare la pennellessa nel barattolo per la quarta volta.

 

- _Ah ok. -_ borbotta concentrato Castiel guardando quella sostanza scura e leggermente viscosa. -  _Ma perchè lo dobbiamo passare sul legno? Non basta la mia cera d’api?_

 

_\- No, Cas, non basta… -_ risponde sorridendo la ragazza -  _questo protegge dalla pioggia, altrimenti il legno marcisce._

 

Vedere l’altro che tenta di averla vinta con la pennellessa lo fa sembrare più un bimbo che un guerriero del Signore.

 

_\- Che cosa state combinando? -_ chiede Dean arrivando e guardando preoccupato le operazioni in corso. Ci mancavano solo i gatti!

 

-  _Ciao Dean. -_ saluta l’angelo senza smettere di combattere con il pennello gocciolante. -  _Matilde mi insegna a creare case per gatti._

 

_\- Volete unirvi? -_ chiede Matilde andando a prendere un altro pezzo di legno.

 

_\- Ma che diavolo… dov’è Crowley? -_ protesta Dean sperando in un minimo di solidarietà.

 

-  _All’Inferno.. -_ risponde distrattamente la ragazza.

 

-  _Fantastico! -_ esclama esasperato.

 

-  _Ma è un’idea meravigliosa! -_ esclama Max entusiasta cercando lo sguardo della sorella che invece lo guarda contrariata.

 

-  _Dà l’idea di essere… alquanto polverosa come attività. -_ osserva la giovane gettando l’occhio sulla segatura che copre la terra: odia sporcarsi.

 

-  _Beh, io ci sto -_ si offre Max afferrando uno dei legni ancora da verniciare e sedendosi per terra di fronte all’angelo.

 

_\- Vieni bellezza, lasciamoli al loro fai da te… ci sono ancora un paio di cose nel bunker che vale la pena vedere. -_ propone il cacciatore con un gran sorriso ad Alicia.

 

-  _Andiamo, ragazzone, siamo qui per questo. -_  lo asseconda.

 

-0-

 

L’idea di prendere un mega divano è stata davvero una delle migliori idee delle due italiane. Tania è rilassata e sprofondata sotto il braccio di Sam, e scompare avendo seduto all’altro fianco anche Castiel e, dopo di lui, Dean. Tutti e tre, tranne l’angelo, hanno in mano un bicchiere di bourbon, nonostante alla donna non piaccia granché: preferirebbe del rum o della vodka. - _Allora, com’è stata questa prima giornata nel bunker dei Winchester? -_ chiede curiosa ai gemelli.

 

_\- Molto istruttivo. -_ risponde Max con un sorriso.

 

_\- Avete visto qualcosa di interessante? -_ chiede Matilde finendo di impilare i libri che aveva abbandonato sparsi sul tavolo prima di cena.

 

_\- Un sacco di cose! -_ risponde il giovane nascondendo una risata dietro al bicchiere di bourbon.

 

_\- Beh, dovete cercare di imparare più che potete. -_ osserva Dean senza cogliere le allusioni e passando con indifferenza un braccio dietro le spalle dell’angelo - _Ci sono cose che potrebbero salvarvi la vita prima o poi._

 

Tania osserva la mano del cacciatore che le ha sfiorato la testa e sarebbe tentata di darci un morso, invece ci struscia sotto i capelli. -  _Cassy, cos’hai fatto oggi? -_ chiede al fratello annusandolo, -  _Odori di… oddio, vernice! Matilde -_ osserva la donna, -  _ti sei fatta aiutare con le casette dal fratellone?_

 

-  _Smettetela di annusarvi! -_ borbotta Dean infastidito.

 

_\- Che c’è di male? -_ replica Matilde ignorandolo -  _A Cas piace l’idea di aiutare poveri gatti indifesi che non hanno dove dormire nel gelido inverno, vero Cas?_

 

_\- Già. È una bella cosa pensare anche a loro. -_ annuisce l’angelo pensando che i gatti non saranno interessanti come le api, ma sono creature altrettanto formidabili. -  _Tu, invece? -_ chiede curioso alla donna al suo fianco, -  _Sai, le mie api fanno un miele che ha un odore molto simile al tuo._

 

_\- Mi sono allenata da bravo soldatino, come sempre. -_ sussurra bevendo un sorso di bourbon e chiedendosi quando il cacciatore si farà una ragione del fatto che gli angeli hanno sensi più sviluppati per cui l’olfatto ha un grande peso sulle loro sensazioni.

 

Dean si limita a ingoiare il proprio fastidio insieme a un buon sorso di bourbon e a rifiutarsi di coccolare la testa di Tania sotto la sua mano. Per altro a lui l’odore di miele non piace nemmeno, ma è troppo concentrato a cercare di capire come stia reagendo Cas alla sua vicinanza per pensare a qualcosa da dire al riguardo.

 

_\- Sei una noia, a volte -_ protesta Matilde -  _Sammy, dovresti costringerla ad avere una vita…_

 

_\- Questa è la mia vita. -_ ribatte la donna davvero tentata di morsicare la mano del cacciatore; in suo soccorso arriva Castiel che gliela sposta tirandola giù: può accettare che ci sia qualcosa tra sua sorella e Sam, ma l’idea di Dean che ci provi con lei lo fa rabbrividire.

 

-  _E a te Alicia, che te n’è parso? -_ chiede Matilde cercando di non fissare la faccia di Dean che è diventata viola al contatto della mano dell’angelo.

 

-  _Mmm -_ comincia la giovane fissando l’italiana, -  _beh, ora capisco meglio molte cose, sulla preparazione dei Winchester, sulla loro “leggenda”... diciamo che sono elettrizzata di essere qui. -_ conclude sbirciando Dean con malizia.

 

-  _Beh, posso capire -_ risponde Matilde senza riuscire a evitare di scoppiare a ridere -  _e credimi, ci sono molte cose ancora da scoprire_

 

_\- Bene. -_ esclama Tania buttando giù in un sorso il resto del contenuto del bicchiere. -  _Io e Matilde ci ritiriamo, dobbiamo ristabilire la nostra intimità! -_ allunga un bacio al suo gigante prima di alzarsi in piedi. -  _Volete venire con noi? -_ dice rivolgendosi ai gemelli.

 

-  _Certo! -_ risponde Max -  _Matilde parlava di manicure e mi sembra un’idea ottima._

 

_\- Perchè no? -_ acconsente la sorella alzando le spalle, -  _Così anche gli uomini possono ristabilire un po’ di controllo sul loro territorio, da bravi maschi alfa._

 

Lo sguardo di Tania cade per un attimo su Dean, e in quel momento prende una decisione. -  _Andate, io vi raggiungo. -_ informa Matilde, prima di piazzarsi davanti al cacciatore e afferrarlo per la mano che regge il bicchiere e tirandolo su. -  _Dean, hai un minuto? Devo parlarti._

 

_\- Okay! -_ esclama il cacciatore cercando di non versare il bourbon e tirandosi su mal volentieri prima di essere trascinato nella sala della guerra dalla donna. Quando arrivano vicino al piano comandi, Tania si gira e gli dà un pugno sulla spalla. -  _Smettila di fare l’idiota!_

 

_\- Hey! -_ protesta Dean guardandola male -  _Che ti ho fatto?_

 

_\- Ancora con questa storia della gelosia? Si può sapere che fastidio ti da se cerco di avere un rapporto da sorella con Castiel?_

 

_\- IO non annuso Sammy! -_ risponde alterato il cacciatore -  _E comunque a me non dà fastidio, è solo… strano!_

 

_\- Sarà strano per te, razza di testone, non per lui e per… me! -_ sibila la donna cercando di non alzare troppo la voce. -  _Mettiti in quella testaccia dura che per degli angeli i piani di esistenza sono diversi che per degli esseri umani! Per gli angeli tutti i sensi sono importanti, e tutti molto sviluppati! Per delle creature fatte di… essenza, è vitale l’olfatto, fa parte del riconoscimento! È il senso più importante visto che noi percepiamo le energie! Non possiamo toccarci… a meno che non abbiamo un corpo umano… non hanno un corpo umano da possedere… il tatto è strano per un angelo… Insomma, piantala!_

 

Dean non ha mai pensato prima a quanto dovesse essere diverso il mondo percepito da chi non è abituato ad avere un corpo umano.

  _\- Posso chiederti una cosa? -_ bofonchia poco convinto alla donna che annuisce sospirando.  _\- Che… insomma… io che odore ho?_  

 

La donna rimane per un attimo interdetta dalla domanda dell’uomo, non ci ha mai fatto caso prima d’ora. Appoggiando le mani sul petto del cacciatore chiude gli occhi e inspira. -  _A parte l’odore di alcol… sento la tua forza, sa di resina, è dolce ma con una punta di aspro. È un buon odore._

 

Dean registra l’informazione perplesso prima di iniziare a sentirsi in imbarazzo: -  _Beh… suppongo che ti stiano aspettando…_

 

Cosa deve fare con questo scimmione? Tania scuote la testa esasperata prima di abbracciarlo: -  _Sei un idiota… ma ti voglio bene._

 

Dopo un momento di sorpresa Dean ricambia l’abbraccio stringendola: -  _Ti voglio bene anche io. -_ borbotta.

  
    


 

**26 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 22:00**  
 

Matilde ha già preparato le bacinelle per i pediluvi e approntato il pavimento con giornali per evitare di spargere hennè ovunque. Una delle cose per cui è grata al demone è averle insegnato un trucco per far funzionare la poltiglia tenendola in posa solo una mezz’ora. I trascorsi da donna lo hanno reso un esperto nel campo in cui la cosmetica s’incrocia con la stregoneria. Sta controllando la temperatura dell’impiastro per depilarsi che cuoce sul fornelletto quando sente bussare alla porta e va ad aprire lasciando ad Alicia il compito di aggiungere le scaglie di burro di karitè al caramello.

 

_\- Tutto bene? -_ chiede all’amica facendola entrare.

 

-  _Uomini! -_ esclama la donna avanzando nella stanza alzando gli occhi al cielo. -  _Poi se sono dei bambini troppo cresciuti… è ancora peggio._

 

-  _Dai, trattalo bene -_ risponde facendole cenno di accomodarsi sul letto accanto a Max che ha già i piedi nell’acqua calda -  _ha visto che progressi con Cas?_

 

_\- Io lo tratto benissimo! -_ ribatte Tania allungandosi sul letto guardando il soffitto. -  _Ma deve lasciarmi i miei spazi con Cassy! Mi fai un massaggio? Ho mal di testa…_

 

_\- Certo, angioletto! È la serata coccole e ristrutturazione. -_ risponde prendendole la cervicale tra le mani.

 

_\- Cos’hai messo nell’acqua? Ha un odore ottimo. -_ chiede Max muovendo le dita dei piedi felici nella tinozza.

 

_\- Non ne ho idea, anzi se lo capisci dimmelo, ho una scommessa con Crowley al riguardo._

 

_\- Vuoi che te lo dica io? -_ mugola la donna ad occhi chiusi persa nel piacere del massaggio.

 

-  _Ovvio! -_ risponde Matilde -  _Qualunque cosa per fargli rodere il fegato._

 

_\- Allora… -_ comincia pensierosa Tania, -  _a parte le più evidenti, ovvero lavanda, rosmarino e olio di jojoba, sento anche la presenza di… potentilla, iperico e… oh il muschio irlandese! Mi ricorda Marcus! È un ottimo veicolante energetico._

 

_\- Ha! L’iperico… era ovvio, ci avrei dovuto pensare. -_ borbotta Matilde.

 

Alicia le ha osservate per tutta la sera cercando di capirle, e di studiarle, ma ha avuto scarso successo. -  _Voi due siete difficili da leggere, specie Tania…_

 

_\- Sei una telepate? -_ chiede Matilde sorpresa -  _Non te la prendere… a me hanno messo uno schermo gli stronzi._

 

_\- Per stronzi intende gli Uomini di Lettere Italiani… esclusa la sottoscritta, ovviamente. -_ aggiunge con un velo di acidità. -  _Mentre per me… nessuno può leggermi, io non esisto. -_ conclude schernendosi da sola.

 

_\- Okay, rimediamo: chiedi tutto senza remore -_ risponde Matilde con un sorriso -  _solo, vi prego, non passiamo anche questa serata a parlare di lavoro!_

 

_\- Sam ce l’ha enorme, vero? -_ chiede Max reclinando in collo per cercare di vedere le due ragazze.

 

La donna, con gli occhi chiusi, non può fare a meno di sorridere compiaciuta. -  _Questo non te lo dico! Ma… non dire nulla a Dean, per carità! Credo abbia dei complessi…_

 

_\- È un sì -_ aggiunge Matilde -  _che poi non capisco quest’ansia per i peni enormi… sono scomodi!_

 

Max scoppia a ridere prima di commentare: -  _Sono certo che Dean ce l’abbia della misura perfetta!_

 

_\- Comodo -_ concorda Matilde -  _e se ci riesci giuro che ti faccio un monumento._

 

_\- Che poi… Sam è proporzionato dopo tutto, gigante com’è. Sono io che sono una tappa… mi manca l’Italia! Lì non sono così piccola…_

 

_\- Non mi pare che il ragazzo si lamenti… -_ la rincuora Matilde facendo scorrere le dita lungo il collo dell’amica.

 

-  _Certo che no! E nemmeno io… -_ sghignazza Tania alla quale piace sentirsi come una bambolina tra le mani del suo spilungone.

 

-  _Diamine! -_ sbotta Alicia, -  _Siamo sicuri che sia monogamo?_

 

_\- Mi spiace… ma si. -_ conferma la donna con un sorriso.

 

-  _Gente noiosa -_ commenta Matilde -  _ma noi li trattiamo come se fossero normali…_

 

_\- Amo essere noiosa con il mio Sammy, anche se dopo che gli ho insegnato il sesso tantrico… non c’è proprio nulla di noioso, non che prima lo fosse… ha davvero una fantasia sterminata…_

 

Matilde non può fare a meno di scoppiare a ridere pensando a una serie di categorie di porno in cui non vorrebbe mai vedere impegnati i due.

 

-  _Non ridere! Lo sai di cosa sono capace io… diciamo che lui non è da meno! Ma dimmi, il demone pare più rilassato, adesso si fa abbracciare senza problemi, sbuffa solo un pochino…_

 

_\- Come fa a sapere di cosa sei capace tu? -_ chiede curiosa Alicia, -  _E… ma come diamine fai ad abbracciare il Re dell’Inferno!_

 

_\- Tesoro, siamo coinquiline da anni e non siamo esattamente ragazze timide… sono cose che succedono. -_ risponde Matilde driblando la domanda sul demone anche se le è uscito un sorriso enorme. Quando abbassa gli occhi e vede quello di Tania diventa rossa come un peperone: -  _Che hai da fare quella faccia? -_ borbotta.

 

Gorgogliando una risata, continua a fissarla: -  _Devo parlare da sola con il demone più spesso, mi sa! -_ dice soddisfatta la donna, poi rivolta ad Alicia: - _Basta abituarsi alla puzza… al contrario di Matilde, a me non piace la puzza di zolfo, ma il demone invece mi piace e adoro metterlo in difficoltà._

 

_\- Lascialo stare -_ borbotta Matilde -  _e credimi, non vuoi che inizi a parlarne o potrei non smettere più…_

 

_\- Wow! Vai a letto anche col demone! -_ esclama ammirato Max asciugandosi i piedi.

 

-  _Oddio ok ok! -_ sbotta Alicia che al pensiero rabbrividisce, -  _Non voglio sapere nulla! Buon per te… ma non ce la faccio!_

 

-  _Sai, dovresti piantarla di darti quelle arie -_ risponde acida la ragazza -  _e scendere due gradini dal piedistallo prima di giudicare._

 

_\- Ok -_ dice Tania tirandosi a sedere, intanto questa volta le mani di Matilde non riescono a lenirle il mal di testa, -  _Calmiamoci, va bene? Non sta giudicando nulla… e nessuno! Matilde, lo sai, ti voglio bene ma anche io faccio fatica ad accettarlo… e sai il perché. Nonostante questo, sono felice per voi: Crowley si merita un po’ di buoni sentimenti nei suoi confronti._

 

_\- Beh lui è una persona… un demone… insomma è meraviglioso -_ borbotta Matilde poco convinta e decisa a difendere il suo demone -  _ed è… dolce, circa._

 

_\- Ne sono certa. -_ la asseconda Tania che sa che ha ragione: sotto quella scorza demoniaca si nasconde un’anima tormentata e bisognosa di amore. -  _Allora, vi metto l’hennè?_

 

Matilde annuisce convinta prima che Max esclami tranquillo: -  _Com’è scoparsi un demone?_

 

_\- Max! -_ esclama esasperata la sorella, -  _Ma fatti gli affari tuoi! Pensi solo al pisello!_

 

_\- Oh, è una figata -_ risponde Matilde con un gran sorriso contento -  _secoli di sperimentazione! E poi su certe cose puoi, beh, non fare troppa attenzione…_

 

_\- Oh, siamo entrambe fortunate! -_ esclama Tania prima di cominciare a spalmare hennè sulla testa di Matilde sperando di distrarla.

 

-  _In effetti sì… anche se Sam dovesse esagerare rischi di rimanerci. A me basta evitare lame angeliche o coltelli strani… -_ medita la ragazza - _comunque il problema vero è trovare il modo di farci l’amore, quello è complicato._

 

_\- Ok… ehm… -_  Alicia vorrebbe tanto non essere lì in quel momento, -  _visto che mi è impossibile leggervi… l’unica cosa che sappiamo, oltre che siete Donne di Lettere, è che tu sei una strega, e tu… a quanto pare te la cavi bene con il combattimento… e che siete decisamente disinibite. Non mi è chiaro però il rapporto che lega Tania a Dean e Castiel._

 

_\- Beh… voglio molto bene a Dean, posso affermare che lo amo, in modo platonico però. -_ risponde la donna sperando di non dover dire altro sul suo rapporto con l’angelo.

 

-  _Cas la considera una sorella… perché è un ibrido angelico. -_ chiarisce Matilde.

 

-  _Un cosa? -_ esclama Max sconvolto -  _Cosa sarebbe un ibrido angelico?_

 

Tania sospira esausta. Sperava di non dover spiegare di nuovo la sua natura… -  _Per farla breve… sono un angelo con un corpo umano mio, e non con il corpo di un tramite. Solo che… sono così perché sono il risultato di esperimenti di laboratorio con manipolazione di DNA umano e angelico._

 

_\- Questo è… wow! -_ esclama il ragazzo -  _Che figata… siamo davvero nello Shield!_

 

_\- Sempre detto io. -_ dice Matilde sorridendo soddisfatta mentre si chiude i capelli impiastricciati in un’impalcatura di cellophane.

 

La donna guarda interdetta il giovane entusiasta e la sua amica. -  _Sarà…_

 

_\- Quindi… hai le ali?  -_ chiede Alicia alla fine.

 

Tania si sente in trappola in mezzo a ragazzi che non vedono quello che è in realtà, ovvero un mostro. Sospirando abbassa lo sguardo girando la poltiglia rimasta. -  _Le avevo._

 

_\- Ma gli stronzi gliele hanno tagliate… uno dei motivi per cui sono stronzi. -_ sottolinea cupa Matilde.

 

_\- Come… tagliate? -_ sussurra sconvolta la giovane guardando il fratello che ricambia lo sguardo allucinato.

 

_\- Tagliate… zac! -_ risponde Matilde con un gesto esplicativo delle dita.

 

-  _Ma è orrendo! -_ sbotta inorridita Alicia mettendosi le mani davanti alla bocca.

 

-  _Ma… com’erano? -_ chiede Max perplesso.

 

-  _Erano… nere come le ali di un corvo. -_ sussurra la donna malinconica ricordando quella parte del suo corpo che le dava una vera identità:-  _Mi hanno concesso di conservare una piuma… me le hanno tagliate quando ero una bambina e ancora mi pare di sentirle a volte. Era necessario… senza ali mi sono precluse alcune capacità, e inoltre sarebbe stato alquanto impegnativo mescolarmi agli esseri umani con due appendici di discreta dimensione. -_ termina con un velo di durezza nella voce. Anche le sue cicatrici sono sensibili, ogni volta che le vengono toccate, prova una strana sensazione, un misto tra dolore, piacere e calore.

 


	24. 27 Ottobre, Lebanon

**27 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 15:30**  
 

Dean poggia il libro sul petto fissando il soffitto. Non è certo di aver capito tutto e quel poco che ha capito non sa se lo convince fino in fondo. Inizia a comprendere che razza di macello deve esserci nella testa della ragazzina se legge quella roba tutto il giorno ma d’altra parte deve ammettere che vedere le cose in quel modo risolve parecchie questioni. Per esempio come sia possibile che lui non senta nessuna attrazione verso i boa di struzzo rosa eppure sia attratto da Cas. Fare pace con quel pensiero è già qualcosa, gli procura un certo brivido ma allo stesso tempo lo solleva. Solo che ora non sa che farci perché Cas resta Cas e lui resta Dean. Anche ammesso che decida che quel pensiero possa diventare qualcos’altro decisamente non può parlarne con l’angelo. Prima di tutto perché è un angelo e non è certo che quella cosa si possa fare, secondo perché è Cas ed è quasi sicuro che non capirebbe nemmeno l’argomento della conversazione, e terzo perché non c’è nessuna ragione di pensare che a Cas interessi.

E ci mancava il sonoro dell’altra stanza! Dean recupera il coltello che tiene sul comodino e lo lancia sull’altra parete: -  _Cazzo, un minimo di contegno! -_ urla ottenendo un momento di silenzio prima di sentire la voce del demone che gli urla in risposta: - _Piantala di fare la gelosa, Taylor!_

 

E quando il sonoro riprende si alza esasperato dal letto ed esce dalla camera, tanto non ci sarà pace ancora per un po’. Arriva in cucina per aprirsi una birra meditando sulla possibilità di affrontare il discorso con l’angelo in qualche modo, anche solo per togliersi il pensiero una volta per tutte. Sta quasi decidendo davvero di andare a cercarlo, quando sente suonare il campanello.

 

Sam sta facendo ricerche su quello che potrebbe essere un caso. È seduto comodamente sul divano, il computer sulle gambe e la sua donna rannicchiata e appoggiata al suo fianco intenta a leggere un manuale sull’alchimia. Quando suona il campanello è quasi dispiaciuto di doversi alzare, ma lo fa ben sapendo chi è. Si affretta a raggiungere la porta e quando la apre gli si allarga un sorriso sul volto. -  _Ben arrivate ragazze! -_ esclama abbracciando prima Jody e poi le due giovani amiche. -  _Venite. -_ le invita a entrare precedendole giù dalle scale non prima di aver alleggerito Jody della sua valigia.

 

_\- Grazie giovanotto. -_ lo prende in giro la donna seguendolo.

 

-  _Hey Jody! -_ la saluta Dean arrivando dalla cucina.

 

-  _Ciao vecchietto! -_ esclama Claire salutando il cacciatore, -  _Cos’ha tuo fratello sulla faccia? Un topo morto?_

 

_\- Ciao ragazzina. -_ la ignora Dean salutandola con un abbraccio prima di fare lo stesso con la donna e Alex.

 

_\- Ciao Dean. -_ lo saluta quest’ultima in imbarazzo per i modi della sorella adottiva.

 

-  _Jody -_ Tania avanza verso le nuove arrivate, -  _che piacere rivederti!_

 

Jody ricambia l’abbraccio: - _Vi_ _fanno impazzire questi disgraziati?_

 

-  _Non più di tanto -_ ride la donna guardando i cacciatori, -  _diciamo che sono fin troppo elastici considerato che gli abbiamo sconvolto la vita._

 

_\- Decisamente troppo! -_ esclama Dean -  _Loro sono Max e Alicia, te li ricordi Jody? -_ dice Dean indicando i due ragazzi che li hanno raggiunti.

 

_\- Ma certo!_ \- risponde la donna sorridendo -  _Come va? Loro sono Claire e Alex -_ dice presentando le due figlie adottive.

 

-  _Piacere, io sono Tania. -_ si presenta la donna, -  _Sarete stanche, vi mostro le vostre stanze. -_ dice prima di precederle attraverso la cucina verso il dormitorio.

 

-  _Spero sia andato bene il viaggio. -_ s’informa la donna mentre imboccano il corridoio che da sulle camere.

 

_\- Sì, è la mia schiena che non ha più l’età per sei ore di macchina…_

 

_\- Potevi lasciarmi guidare! -_ protesta Claire sbuffando.

 

-  _Sarò cadavere prima di farmi portare in macchina da te, signorina! -_ risponde secca la donna.

 

Matilde si è appena decisa a lasciare andare il demone e scappare in corridoio prima che la afferri di nuovo e finiscano per non uscire più da quella stanza quando sente le voci del gruppo che è ormai a due passi da loro. Si volta ancora con il sorriso mentre Crowley esce a sua volta.

Vedendoli Jody si blocca di colpo tesa.

 

_\- Ciao Jody! -_ saluta la ragazza passandosi le mani sul vestito di lana rossa nel tentativo di darsi un contegno che non tradisca quello perfetto del suo compagno.

 

-  _Che cosa ci fa lui qui? -_ chiede secca Jody pensando dove sia l’arma più vicina ma c’è già Claire con il suo coltello pronto in mano e l’atteggiamento teso da cacciatrice. -  _Che significa? -_  esclama con voce bassa e tesa la giovane.

 

-  _Ehm… è un assiduo frequentatore del bunker. -_ informa Tania mettendosi tra il coltello di Claire e il demone. -  _Uno stretto collaboratore. È tutto ok!_

 

_\- Ragazze, non scaldatevi per me -_ risponde con un sorriso il demone -  _sono solo in visita di piacere. -_ aggiunge alzando le mani con aria innocente.

 

_\- Va tutto bene -_ aggiunge Matilde mettendosi a sua volta davanti al demone -  _è con me…_

 

Jody fissa le ragazze poco convinta ma entrambe sembrano piuttosto sicure dell’innocuità del demone.

 

_\- Lui non fa mai nulla per niente. -_ osserva indagatrice la donna.

 

_\- Così mi offendi, tesoro… sono un altruista di natura, dovresti saperlo. Non è questo che ti piaceva in me?_

 

Tania si gira a lanciargli un’occhiataccia prima di rivolgersi di nuovo a Jody: -  _Vero, ma l’accordo è conveniente per entrambe le parti. Inoltre -_ aggiunge tornando a squadrarlo, -  _quando vuole sa anche essere una compagnia piacevole… per tutti._

 

_\- Se ci fate raggiungere la cucina mettendo via i coltelli prometto che non daremo fastidio. -_ propone guardinga Matilde.

 

Claire scruta poco convinta il demone e quella ragazza prima di abbassare il coltello, senza però metterlo via.

 

-  _Venite, le stanze sono qui vicino. Vi mostro anche i bagni con le docce. -_ interviene Tania sperando di distrarre abbastanza le loro ospiti in modo da far andare via il demone con Matilde.

 

Jody annuisce senza perdere di vista i due mentre fa passare avanti le ragazze dietro Tania.

Matilde lascia che il demone inizi ad andare e lo raggiunge solo quando ha superato il gruppo e si è fermato ad aspettarla.

 

-0-

 

Avere Jody e le ragazze al bunker fa un bell’effetto, almeno sa dove sono e può evitare di preoccuparsi che Claire stia facendo qualche scemenza. Per un po’ la novità l’ha distratto dai suoi pensieri ma non appena ha avuto un momento di tranquillità quelli sono rispuntati fuori da dietro chissà quale angolo della sua testa. È inutile continuare a cercare di spulciare le notizie sui giornali, tanto vale andare in cucina, prendersi una birra e provare a fare due chiacchiere con Tania. In fondo se sta pensando di parlare con Cas lei è la persona migliore a cui chiedere consiglio. E poi magari riesce a rubare qualcosa da mangiare.

Si alza stiracchiandosi per prendere tempo prima di avviarsi verso il profumino.

 

_\- Che prepari di buono, angioletto? -_ chiede entrando.

 

-  _Arrosto con patate al forno e cous cous di verdure. -_ risponde la donna senza voltarsi.

 

-  _Fantastico! -_ esclama il cacciatore recuperando due birre dal frigo e sedendosi a bere fissando la schiena della donna senza decidersi a parlare.

 

Dopo alcuni minuti in cui Tania si è sentita addosso gli occhi del cacciatore, e dopo aver spignattato e messo a gonfiare il cous cous, decide di voltarsi con un sospiro. -  _Avanti, sputa il rospo! Cosa c’è, dolcezza?_

 

Dean la guarda da sotto in sù rigirandosi la birra tra le mani, non sapendo esattamente come prendere il discorso: -  _Cas ti ha detto qualcosa? -_ chiede alla fine.

 

La donna lo fissa interdetta, e prima di rispondergli si avvicina al cacciatore e si siede sul tavolo di fianco a lui. -  _Qualcosa… di che tipo?_

 

_\- Eddai Tania, lo sai a cosa mi riferisco. -_ borbotta imbarazzato l’uomo ma la donna lo guarda confusa -  _Di me! Insomma… diciamo che… diciamo che abbiate ragione: se, e dico se, aveste ragione… che cosa ne penserebbe Cas? Voglio dire, avete passato il tempo a rompere l’anima solo a me? -_ chiede esasperato.

 

Tania gli lancia uno sguardo esasperato. -  _A parte il fatto che io non ti ho rotto proprio nulla, ma tesoro, sei tu quello che ha bisogno di capire cosa vuole, non Cassy. -_ gli dice con dolcezza mettendogli una mano sul volto. -  _Gli angeli sono creature molto semplici, Dean: sono fatti di amore e compassione. Cassy… per te ha sconvolto le leggi del Paradiso, credi lo farebbe per chiunque?_

 

Dean si alza scansando imbarazzato quella carezza e dando la schiena alla donna: -  _Non avrebbe dovuto… -_ borbotta a mezza voce con le parole che gli muoiono in gola.

 

-  _Perché? -_ chiede stupita e un po’ ferita -  _Per le persone che si amano… si è disposti a fare tutto, a rinunciare a tutto, anche alla propria vita. Lo farei anche io…_

 

_\- È questo il problema! -_ sbotta Dean voltandosi -  _Io non voglio… non voglio che… che Cas… non ne vale la pena._

 

Tania si avvicina piano all’uomo improvvisamente sconvolto e, posandogli entrambe le mani sul volto, lo attira a se abbracciandolo. -  _Che stupido… per quale altro motivo si potrebbe dare la propria vita, se non per amore? È l’unico motivo per cui ne vale la pena, e tu ne sai qualcosa. Non puoi tenerlo in una campana di vetro, lo sai? Castiel è un guerriero, uno tra i migliori delle schiere celesti, non si farà mai mettere i piedi in  testa da nessuno. E non temere… ci sono anche io a vegliare su di lui._

 

Dean si china stringendola per evitare che la donna si strappi nel tentativo di raggiungere la sua altezza.Tania può sentire tutta la pena di quell’uomo e la disperazione nella stretta delle sue braccia. Non è la prima volta che si sente così perduto, l’ha visto così tante volte in passato, solo che adesso lei può fare qualcosa per lui, finalmente. -  _Smettila di avere tutta questa paura, è immotivata, lo sai? Sei amato, Dean, e hai una famiglia che per te farebbe qualunque cosa._

 

In quel momento sentono dei passi provenire dal corridoio delle stanze e Dean si rialza sciogliendo l’abbraccio e ricacciando indietro le lacrime prima di vedere Claire che li fissa dalla porta della cucina. La giovane ha uno sguardo che potrebbe sciogliere un muro in cemento armato.

 

_\- Hai bisogno di qualcosa, ragazzina? -_ chiede Dean forzando la voce in un tono duro.

 

- _Volevo solo un bicchiere d’acqua -_ risponde aspra guardando prima Dean e poi la donna. - s _cusate se vi ho disturbato._

 

_-Nessun disturbo. -_ dice Tania improvvisamente a disagio per lo sguardo della ragazza. -  _Ti faccio vedere dove sono i bicchieri e le tazze… -_ la donna si dirige al bancone della cucina da cui prende un bicchiere in cui versa dell’acqua da una bottiglietta presa dal frigo mentre Dean recupera la birra abbandonata sul tavolo.

 

- _Ecco. -_ dice la donna con un sorriso porgendo il bicchiere alla ragazza che, senza dire nulla, lo prende e ritorna verso la sua stanza.

 

_\- Non si ringrazia? -_ borbotta Dean.

 

- _Fottiti! -_ ottiene in cambio sentendo poco dopo una porta chiudersi con forza.

 

 

 

**27 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 20:00**  
 

La cucina non è mai stata così affollata: il tavolo riesce ad accogliere gli otto commensali, più il demone, mentre Tania si è arrampicata su uno degli sgabelli del bancone con a fianco Castiel. Durante la cena l’atmosfera è tesa, sia per la presenza del demone che per l’aura mortale che aleggia intorno a Claire, per la quale nemmeno l’incontro con l’angelo ha fatto qualcosa.

 

- _Quindi… come vanno gli studi? -_ chiede Sam ad Alex cercando di intavolare di nuovo una conversazione che non sfoci nel silenzio soffocante.

 

_\- Bene -_ risponde Alex grata all’uomo del tentativo di distensione -  _devo dare anatomia il prossimo semestre…_

 

_\- Non ti manca la caccia? -_ chiede Matilde perplessa.

 

_\- No, a dire il vero per nulla. -_ risponde la ragazza sistemandosi i capelli dietro le orecchie.

 

_\- Io non credo che riuscirei più a uscirne, la vita normale non mi ha mai presa molto._

 

_-Bene -_ dice invece Sam sorridendo alla giovane infermiera. -  _sono felice per te._

 

_\- Dev’essere bello poter scegliere una vita normale. -_ osserva Tania giocando con il cibo del suo piatto. Come al solito mangia poco, e ha toccato più che altro l’arrosto per evitare le solite occhiatacce di Dean che ha da ridire sulla sua dieta. Al tavolo Claire la guarda storta. Sam si alza per andare a prendersi ancora un po’ di arrosto, e nel farlo sorride alla sua donna che ricambia serena. -  _Lascia, faccio io. -_ gli dice posando il suo piatto sul bancone e caracollando giù dall’alto sgabello. Serve al suo uomo un altro paio di fette di carne mentre lui le posa la mano sulla schiena in una carezza dolce e affettuosa.

 

- _Cos’è, il pacchetto prevede il due al prezzo di uno? -_ esclama la bionda cacciatrice gettando la forchetta sul piatto e allontanandolo.

 

Crowley non riesce a evitare una mezza risata prima che Matilde si volti a guardarlo male.

 

-  _Modera i toni, signorina! -_ la riprende Jody guardando imbarazzata Tania che si è voltata insieme a Sam entrambi interdetti.

 

-  _Ma che ti prende? -_ chiede stupito il cacciatore che di certo non si aspettava che la visita della giovane amica prendesse quella svolta.

 

-  _Ditemelo voi che succede! Cos’è, fa a turno un giorno uno un giorno l’altro o passa da un letto all’altro in una sola notte? Da Dean quasi me l’aspettavo, ma da te Sam…_

 

Matilde scoppia a ridere prima che Dean possa passare dall’imbarazzo alla rabbia.

 

_\- Mamma mia che scarsa fantasia! -_ sbotta la ragazza tra le risate -  _Comunque okay, momento disclaimer: Tania e Sammy stanno insieme, con Dean non c’è mai stato nulla. -_ Crowley tossicchia alle sua spalle poco convinto -  _Quello era un mutaforma! -_ sbotta Matilde contrariata.

 

_\- Gli ha morso la lingua il gatto? -_ chiede Dean prendendosela col demone per evitare la ragazzina.

 

Matilde scuote la testa per fargli intendere che è meglio passare oltre.

 

-  _E quello che ho visto prima? Era il “nulla”? -_ insiste convinta della sua posizione Claire.

 

-  _Cosa vuoi dire che era un mutaforma? -_ chiede Castiel a Matilde.

 

-  _Quello, Claire, era solo un abbraccio… -_  chiarisce Tania guardando seria la ragazza. -  _capita di offrirne alle persone a cui si tiene._

 

_\- Noi siamo affettuose, molto affettuose… ma lei è monogama. -_ insiste Matilde.

 

L’angelo guarda contrariato Matilde prima di abbassare lo sguardo sulla sorella: -  _Di quale mutaforma sta parlando?_

 

Tania sospira sbirciando Dean: -  _Le creature che abbiamo incontrato a Calgary erano mutaforma… tutto qui._

 

Castiel, poco convinto, sposta lo sguardo tra i suoi amici. -  _E cosa c’entra?_

 

_\- Il mutaforma si è fatto ingravidare da Dean prendendo l’aspetto di Tania e avvelenandolo con una sorta di filtro d’amore… brutta storia. -_ borbotta Matilde cercando di non sentire i singulti del demone che si sta letteralmente mangiando l’ilarità.

 

L’angelo fissa sconvolto Dean: -  _Il mutaforma ha preso l’aspetto di Tania… e ci hai fatto sesso? -_ esclama alterato.

 

-  _Era sotto l’effetto di una sorta di droga allucinogena organica, Cassy…-_ spiega la donna avvicinandosi a Sam, -  _non è stata colpa sua._

 

_\- Bene! -_ sbotta inspiegabilmente alterato guardando Tania, -  _Perché posso accettare che tra te e Sam ci sia qualcosa, ma non con Dean… no! -_ conclude alzandosi in piedi.

 

-  _Cas… -_ interviene Sam guardando l’amico cauto, -  _tranquillo, non c’è mai stato nulla tra di loro…_

 

I due gemelli hanno assistito al dramma familiare con interesse crescente. Alicia si avvicina al fratello, eccitata: -  _L’angelo è geloso! Gli angeli provano gelosia!_

 

_\- Come sono carini! -_ miagola sottovoce Max.

 

-  _Cas, mi spiace, sul serio… è stato tremendo… stavo per rimanerci secco, non avrei mai… non penserai che io… sul serio…_

 

_\- È vero! -_ aggiunge in fretta Matilde interrompendo lo sproloquio del cacciatore -  _Crowley  l’ha salvato, stava per andare in arresto cardiaco._

 

Il demone alza gli occhi al cielo scocciato e imbarazzato.

 

- _Davvero? Perché non mi avete raccontato nulla? -_ chiede ferito agli amici.

 

-  _Per non turbarti… -_ risponde Tania guardando con dolcezza il fratello.

 

L’angelo guarda Dean combattuto, ma sollevato che non gli sia successo nulla. -  _Ok… ma giù le mani da mia sorella! -_ borbotta dispiaciuto prima di rivolgersi al demone. -  _Grazie… per aver salvato Dean._

 

_\- Puoi parlare. -_ sorride Matilde rivolta al demone che ha ormai gli occhi fuori dalle orbite.

 

_\- Fottiti! -_ sbotta per tutta risposta quello rivolto all’angelo prima di richiudersi in un silenzio offeso. 

 

-  _Ehm… -_ inizia titubante Jody incerta se sia il momento più adatto per domandare -  _quindi… tu sei… un angelo? -_ chiede alla donna perplessa.

 

-  _No, è solo una mezza pennuta e infatti è solo mezza stronza. Non so cosa venga in mente a certi umani con la mania di ibridare tutto con tutto… forse da piccoli volevano sia un cane che un gatto. -_ Crowley approfitta del permesso ottenuto godendosi la ritrovata libertà d’espressione.

 

Tania non riesce a trattenere una tenue risata: la visione del demone l’è parsa buffa, e gli è grata per la leggerezza con cui l’ha detto. -  _Grazie per la mezza stronza, Silvestro -_ dice sinceramente apprezzando il mezzo complimento, -  _e per la precisione… come sapete gli angeli per poter interagire con gli esseri umani hanno bisogno di un tramite. Io sono il risultato di una manipolazione genetica con DNA angelico in un corpo umano… sono un angelo umano, se vogliamo, una essenza angelica materializzata._

 

_\- Questa è la parte stronza. -_ puntualizza il demone.

 

-  _È uno schifo! -_ sbotta Claire alzandosi dal tavolo e dirigendosi verso le stanze.

 

-  _Ha parlato la bellezza! -_ le urla dietro Matilde mentre Jody si alza rincorrendola per darle una bella lavata di capo.

  
 

 

 

**27 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 23:30**  
 

Tutto considerato la serata è stata un disastro. A parte Claire che deve darsi una bella raddrizzata e di questo dovrà parlare con Jody, a parte il tasso di zucchero tra Tania e Sammy che potrebbe uccidere chiunque, a parte Max che continua a fissarlo e anche a parte gli inquietanti giochetti tra la ragazzina e il demone… a parte tutto è il modo in cui lo guardava Cas che non riesce davvero a togliersi dalla testa. Prova a sciacquare via quella senso di sporcizia e colpa con un altro bicchiere di bourbon, ma come previsto non funziona e serve solo a farlo sprofondare un po’ di più nel divano.

 

-  _Dean._

 

L’uomo apre gli occhi di colpo tirandosi a sedere più dritto strofinandosi il volto con le mani.  _\- Cas… tutto bene? -_ chiede l’uomo evitando di guardarlo.

 

-  _Sì, certo. -_ risponde poco convinto l’angelo. -  _Possiamo parlare?_

 

_\- Certo, possiamo sempre parlare, Cas._

 

Castiel si avvicina al divano e si siede vicino al cacciatore. -  _Perchè non mi avete raccontato di quello che è successo a Calgary?_

 

Dean tira un grosso respiro. Già, perché non gliene ha parlato? S’infila una mano tra i capelli esausto da quella situazione. -  _Perché mi vergognavo, Cas… e pensavo ti avrebbe dato fastidio._

 

L’angelo abbassa lo sguardo fissando le proprie mani e rimuginando sulla motivazione del cacciatore. - _Perché pensavi che mi avrebbe dato fastidio?_

 

_\- Beh, per la storia che Tania è tua sorella eccetera. -_ borbotta Dean.

 

Cala il silenzio in biblioteca. L’angelo non sa esattamente cosa dire a Dean, sa solo che in un modo o nell’altro deve parlargli.

-  _Dean… -_ comincia titubante. -  _Ormai ci conosciamo da molto tempo e si, l’idea che tu potresti provarci con Tania mi da fastidio, e non solo perché so che con lei non faresti sul serio come invece fa Sam. Vedi… lo so che gli esseri umani hanno dei bisogni… e non mi da fastidio se ti porti a letto una qualsiasi altra donna… -_ Castiel sa che non ha mai affrontato un discorso più difficile di quello. -  _Voglio dire… le altre donne sono esseri umani, ma Tania… è comunque un angelo! Insomma… lascia stare gli altri angeli, ok?_

 

Dean è abbastanza certo di non avere più battito cardiaco: -  _Cas, tu sei il mio angelo._

 

_\- Esatto! -_ sbotta l’angelo guardandolo. - _Quindi… giù le mani da Tania!_

 

_\- Ti giuro che non… non vorrei nessun altro angelo. Solo… solo che non capisco perché ci tieni tanto… io, voglio dire, io non… non credo davvero di meritarmelo…_

 

_\- Perché tu sei mio, e Sam è di Tania! E poi… è da troppo tempo che ho preso la mia decisione e non torno più indietro! -_ e così dicendo si alza dal divano e si dirige di gran carriera verso l’uscita del bunker.

 

-  _Cas, aspetta! -_ gli urla dietro il cacciatore cercando di rincorrerlo ma le gambe gli giocano un brutto tiro e finisce per inciampare sui gradini della biblioteca trascinandosi dietro il mobiletto dei liquori. Si ritrova per terra, circondato da cocci di bottiglie, in una pozza di liquore con le mani tagliate dai vetri a cercare di capire cosa sia successo.

Nella cucina, dove Tania è andata per farsi una tisana, si sentono rumori provenire dalla biblioteca. Allarmata, la donna si avvia per controllarne la fonte e si ritrova Dean a terra, ferito in mezzo a bottiglie e bicchieri rotti.

 

-  _Dean! -_ esclama preoccupata avvicinandosi al cacciatore, -  _Cosa è successo? Stai bene? -_ cercando di evitare i vetri coi piedi scalzi, afferra la spalla dell’uomo premurosa.

 

-  _Sì -_ risponde confuso -  _io… Cas… -_ dice guardando verso l’uscita e cercando di tirarsi in piedi -  _sono inciampato. -_ aggiunge per giustificare il disastro.

 

La donna lo fissa perplessa prima di aiutarlo a tirarsi in piedi. -  _Santo cielo, Dean… -_ sbuffa esasperata.

 

-  _Ha detto di aver preso una decisione, tu sai di cosa stesse parlando? -_ chiede confuso Dean rimettendosi in piedi mentre l’altra alza gli occhi al cielo accompagnandolo di nuovo sul divano.

 

-  _Guarda che disastro… -_ borbotta Tania guardandogli le mani ferite. -  _Ma non ci arrivi da solo? Ha rinunciato al Paradiso per te, razza di testone! Ecco di quale decisione parlava! Credi che lassù gli avrebbero permesso, altrimenti, di rimanere al tuo fianco? Non ti ricordi più quando gli chiesero di scegliere se essere uno di loro e ucciderti, o rinunciare al Paradiso?_

Quanto sono sciocchi gli uomini alle volte! Tania cerca di togliere le schegge di vetro dalle ferite senza fargli troppo male mentre lui non le presta la minima attenzione. Riesce a pensare solo a quello che avrebbe voluto dire all’angelo, a chiedersi perché sia scappato via in quel modo senza dargli il tempo… il tempo per cosa?

-  _Dean… -_ ora la donna cerca i suoi occhi spaventati. -  _Cas ti ama, ma sa che per te non è facile, ok? Gli angeli sono creature molto pazienti, non ha fretta che tu capisca cosa vuoi, lui aspetterà fino a quando non sarai pronto._

 

_\- Ma io so cosa voglio! -_ sbotta il cacciatore rendendosi conto di quanto sia vero solo in quel momento -  _Io… lui deve saperlo!_

 

_\- Ma lui lo sa già -_ ribatte sorridendogli, -  _eri tu che dovevi scoprirlo. Lui non ne ha mai dubitato, ha semplicemente aspettato. -_ conclude guarendogli le ferite alle mani. -  _Gli angeli hanno molto da imparare dagli esseri umani, ma voi sapete così poco su di loro… -_ conclude posandogli delicatamente un bacio sulla fronte.

 

 

 


	25. 28 Ottobre, Lebanon, prima parte.

**28 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 8:00**  
 

Se il giorno prima è stato pesante a causa della tensione, la notte non è stata diversa per Tania, nonostante le coccole del suo gigante: il mal di testa non le ha fatto chiudere occhio.

 

-  _Cosa posso fare? -_ le chiede Sam posandole un bacio sulla tempia. Sono seduti al tavolo in cucina intenti a fare colazione.

 

-  _Nulla, Sammy, passerà. -_ la donna però ha evitato di dire il motivo del mal di testa in accordo con Castiel: quel dolore pulsante e insistente che da giorni affligge entrambi è a causa degli angeli che cercano di forzare il canale di “radio angeli” che hanno chiuso. Il fatto che siano così insistenti sta a significare che si stanno stancando di ignorare Castiel e Tania teme che presto faranno la loro mossa.

 

-  _Come vuoi…_

 

_\- Buongiorno! -_ saluta Jody entrando in cucina con ancora indosso il pigiama a farfalline rosse.

 

-  _Buongiorno Jody -_ risponde sorridendo la donna.

 

-  _Hey. -_ la saluta Sam felice di vedere l’amica. -  _Dormito bene?_

 

_\- Sì -_ risponde la donna versandosi un’abbondante tazza di caffè -  _chi ha fatto tutto questo ben di Dio? -_ chiede guardando la cucina imbandita.

 

-  _Tania ci vizia. -_ informa Sam guardando la sua donna con un sorriso.

 

_\- A proposito di questo… mi dispiace per ieri sera. Claire è un po’... -_ la donna sbuffa alzando gli occhi al cielo senza terminare la frase.

 

-  _Figurati! -_ esclama serena Tania, -  _Nessun problema. -_ assicura sorridendole. -  _È che… abbiamo creato qualche difficoltà anche ai ragazzoni con i nostri slanci emotivi, non sono abituati ad esprimere i loro sentimenti, mentre io e Matilde siamo… espansive._

 

_\- Sì e lei, sai, tende a essere un po’... possessiva. Ma è una brava ragazza tutto sommato. -_ Jody ha avuto più di un grattacapo con la figlia adottiva, con entrambe a essere onesti, ma le vuol bene e visto cos’ha passato la ragazza non riesce a biasimarla.

 

-  _Beh, direi che essere possessivi non è poi così da recriminare, -_ dice semplicemente la donna, -  _specie nei confronti di persone che si amano, e considerato anche quello che ha passato… è giusto._

 

_\- Anche noi siamo… piuttosto possessivi con lei, dopo tutto. -_ conferma Sam sorridendo. -  _Ci sentiamo… un po’ responsabili._

 

Jody annuisce convinta mentre afferra dei biscotti appena sfornati, più che altro sembrano una coppia di fratelli iperprotettivi.

_\- Dean mi è sembrato un po’ strano… tutto bene? -_ chiede distrattamente.

 

Tania guarda di straforo Sam prima di rispondere in modo evasivo: -  _Si… è solo un po’ turbato da tutta questa gente nel bunker, e da quello che è successo a Calgary. Ma sta bene…_

 

Sam sa che la sera prima Dean e il suo angelo hanno parlato, Tania ci ha messo troppo nel prepararsi la tisana, ma non ha voluto dirgli di cosa hanno parlato, sembrava solo soddisfatta.

 

_\- Beh… in effetti… -_ osserva solidale Jody pensando a come vivrebbe l’idea della propria casa invasa da cacciatori -  _e questa storia di Crowley?_

 

_\- Ah… Crowley. -_ dice con un sorriso forzato Sam mentre si gratta la barba. -  _Ecco… diciamo che… ha prevalso la collaborazione su tutto il resto. Inoltre -_ la informa rassegnato -  _Matilde è… sua allieva, tra le altre cose._

 

_\- Fa parte della squadra! -_ dice tutta soddisfatta Tania alzando il mento. L’aver convinto i cacciatori ad accettare la presenza del demone e il suo coinvolgimento la considera la sua più grande vittoria. -  _E poi… non è così male._

 

La donna non sembra molto convinta della spiegazione: -  _Stiamo parlando di Crowley…. quel Crowley che ha tentato di uccidermi…_

 

_\- Ehm… si -_ conferma cauta Tania, -  _ma… ha salvato la vita a Castiel e Dean… Crowley è solo… complicato._

 

Dei passi avvisano l’arrivo di qualcuno dalle stanze, e Claire fa la sua comparsa in cucina ma si ferma appena intravede Tania.

 

-  _Buongiorno Claire. -_ la saluta Sam tranquillo sorseggiando il suo caffè.

 

-  _Buongiorno. -_ gli fa eco Tania sorridendo alla bionda cacciatrice che però non ricambia continuando a squadrarla. -  _Ciao, Sam._

 

Jody fissa la ragazza con rimprovero.

 

-  _C’è del caffè pronto e la colazione, se vuoi. -_ le dice Tania incassando l’occhiataccia che le viene indirizzata.

 

La bionda, ignorandola, si avvicina al bancone per prendersi del caffè.

 -  _Chi ha preparato tutto? -_ chiede con voce atona.

 

- _Io… -_ le risponde la donna mettendo una mano sul ginocchio del suo gigante per fermare la risposta piccata che ha visto formarsi nei suoi occhi.

 

-  _Allora prendo solo il caffè. -_ sbotta la ragazza facendo per andarsene dalla cucina.

 

-  _Dove credi di andare, signorina? -_ salta in piedi Jody alzando la voce -  _Non ti azzardare ad andartene così!_

 

La bionda si ferma e si gira verso la madre adottiva: -  _Che c’è?_

 

_\- C’è che si dice “grazie” -_ risponde Dean entrando in cucina e bloccandole l’uscita -  _e che non ci si comporta da stronze in casa d’altri._

 

_\- Beh, non è nemmeno casa sua! -_ sbotta sfidandolo Claire, -  _E non devo ringraziarla di nulla._

 

_\- È casa sua -_ ribatte Dean -  _e ha preparato colazione per un esercito, e ieri ti ha preparato la cena quindi direi che hai parecchio di cui ringraziare._

 

_“È casa sua”_. Quelle parole sono giunte inaspettate alle orecchie di Tania che ha abbassato lo sguardo per bloccare delle stupide lacrime che sente salirgli agli occhi. Sente un piacevole calore all’altezza del cuore, e il braccio che Sam le passa intorno alla vita rende tutto così strano…

 -  _Dean… non importa, non deve ringraziarmi. -_ dice in imbarazzo senza guardare nessuno, non è certa di non far trapelare quella strana sensazione.

 

-  _Oh sì che deve! -_ interviene Jody.  

 

-  _Siete ridicoli! -_ esclama Claire disgustata, - _Cos’è, questa arriva da un mese e già è casa sua? Con te e Castiel che litigate per lei… e il vecchio che pare rincitrullito!_

 

_\- Adesso basta! Nessuno ti ha obbligato a venire e te ne puoi andare quando vuoi, ma fino a che resti vedi di imparare un minimo di educazione perché non ho intenzione di tollerare queste scenate d’adolescente turbata! -_ le urla furiosa Jody. 

 

_\- E chiariamo una cosa una volta per tutte: io e Cas non stavamo litigando per Tania. Primo è la donna di Sammy, secondo è la sorella di Cas e terzo ho altro a cui pensare. -_ borbotta Dean prendendosi il caffè.

 

-  _Claire -_ comincia Sam in tono tranquillo, -  _ti stai di nuovo comportando da ragazzina stupida. Tania non è una minaccia, né per noi né per voi, specialmente per te. Non cambia nulla, noi continuiamo a volerti bene, e così anche Cas._

 

La bionda guarda l’amico appiccicato a quella specie di angelo, infastidita più per la verità delle parole che le ha rivolto che per altro. -  _Invece cambia eccome. -_ dice arrossendo e abbassando lo sguardo. -  _Grazie, e scusa. -_ dice rude guardando velocemente la donna. -  _Ora posso andare? -_ chiede acida alla madre.

 

-  _Non ancora, c’è un’altra cosa -_ dice serio Dean poggiando la tazza sul bancone e andando verso la ragazzina prima di abbracciarla -  _ora puoi andare. -_ dice lasciandola e tornando alla sua tazza ignorando il sorriso compiaciuto di Tania.

  
 

 

**28 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 11:30**  
 

Dean ha vagato per mezzo bunker cercandolo e chiedendo nei limiti di quanto fosse accettabile fare senza che la cosa sembrasse strana. Alla fine è riuscito a trovarlo all’entrata del bunker, seduto alla scacchiera che legge un libro.

 

-  _Hey. -_ borbotta porgendogli una birra.

 

_\- Hey! -_ risponde con ben altro entusiasmo Max.

 

Per Dean quella conversazione sta diventando imbarazzante ancor prima di iniziare.

 

_\- Senti… ehm… ti posso, posso chiederti una cosa… personale? -_ chiede un po’ perplesso e  valutando di avere un tasso etilico davvero troppo basso.

Il ragazzo chiude il libro attento.

 

-  _Ecco… mi stavo chiedendo… -_ Dean non sa come continuare la frase e si sente un idiota -  _tu sei… sei gay? -_ riesce a mettere insieme alla fine.

 

_\- Già. -_ risponde Max con un sorriso.

 

Dean annuisce dando un lungo sorso alla birra.

 

_\- E come… come te ne sei accorto?_

 

Max lo guarda perplesso: -  _Sai, in genere la seconda domanda è se faccio la donna o l’uomo ma anche questa non scherza…_ \- dice sorridendo indulgente verso l’uomo in palese difficoltà -  _comunque, beh, avevo tredici anni e una cotta tremenda per Spike._

 

C’è qualcosa nella tranquillità con cui parla il che pian piano scioglie l’agitazione di Dean.

 

-  _E sì, sono sia attivo che passivo -_ aggiunge facendo l’occhiolino compiaciuto -  _tu quando te ne sei accorto?_

 Dean per poco non sputa la birra e mentre tossisce sotto le pacche del ragazzo quello aggiunge: -  _Tesoro, il mio gay-radar non mente._

 

_\- Non sono gay. -_ borbotta Dean.

 

_\- Ma…?_

 

-  _Ma… ma potrei aver bisogno di… consigli._

 

Max scuote la testa perplesso: -  _Beh, se è la prima volta -_ dice guardando Dean poco convinto -  _ricorda il lubrificante, tanto lubrificante e per il resto -_ dice stringendosi nelle spalle -  _fai quello che ti senti. È sesso, non c’è un manuale! Devi solo goderti il momento, amico, e lasciare che le cose vadano._

 

_\- Non è questo -_ bofonchia il cacciatore giochicchiando con l’etichetta della birra -  _è che… come fai a… se l’altro non ha… diciamo che non ha mai fatto quello._

 

_\- È vergine? -_ chiede sorpreso Max.

 

-  _No, no… ma non quello. -_ borbotta strofinandosi la fronte con le dita.

 

_\- Beh, vale quanto sopra: tanto tanto lubrificante, un po’ di pazienza e magari… prima… inizia tu._

 

In quel momento Dean decide che gli infarti per quella conversazione sono stati sufficienti, il suo colorito dev’essere simile a quello di un pomodoro e ha l’immediato bisogno di sprofondare da qualche parte. Per altro la birra è finita e ha bisogno di qualcosa di molto molto più forte.

 

 

 

 

**28 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 21:30**  
 

Dopo quanto avvenuto durante la colazione, Claire si è dimostrata un po’ meno repulsiva nei confronti di Tania, anche se non precisamente amichevole, ma la donna lo considera comunque un gran passo avanti. La bionda cacciatrice ha addirittura assistito all’addestramento pomeridiano e alla seduta di yoga insieme ai gemelli. La cena, in questo modo, si è svolta per lo meno in modo civile e addirittura piacevole.

Ora che tutti gli ospiti del bunker si sono sparsi per le varie stanze, in cucina è rimasta la donna a riordinare, aiutata da Dean che, incredibilmente, si è offerto volontario senza borbottare, sospetta per dimostrare a Jody che è un buon padrone di casa.

 

-  _Guarda che puoi anche andare in biblioteca con gli altri, Dean. -_ Tania lo guarda di sottecchi mentre insapona un’altra pentola. -  _Qui ho quasi finito, posso anche fare da sola._

 

-  _Figurati, angioletto! -_ risponde il cacciatore asciugando i piatti. La donna ci ha visto giusto, non ha nessuna voglia di farsi sgridare da Jody davanti a tutti -  _E poi non sembri in piena forma… non è che Sammy ti strapazza un po’ troppo?_

 

Tania si gira fingendo sgomento e spruzzando l’uomo con un po’ di acqua: -  _Scemo! No...ho solo mal di testa, non è nulla. -_ ribatte tornando a sciacquare la pentola cercando di ignorare il fatto che ormai il dolore è arrivato al punto che fa fatica a tenere gli occhi aperti e sente una nausea tremenda.

 

-  _Sei sicura? -_ chiede serio il cacciatore -  _Perché hai un aspetto orrendo, senza offesa._

 

_\- Sicura. -_ finge la donna cercando di mettere forza nella voce spenta. -  _Piuttosto...come stai?_

 

_\- Io sto bene. -_ risponde l’uomo rimarcando il pronome per nulla convinto.

 

- _Hai avuto modo di parlare con Cassy? -_ chiede ben sapendo che se il fratello sta come lei, avrà cercato di evitare tutti per la gran parte della giornata. Durante la mattinata era riuscita a scambiarci poche parole, e l’aveva pregato di non stare da solo fuori dal bunker.

 

_\- No… mi evita da tutto il giorno. -_ risponde cupo l’uomo.

 

-  _Non preoccuparti -_ lo rassicura, -  _non è per quello che vi siete detti ieri sera...è rimasto nel bunker tutto il giorno._

 

Dean guarda la donna di sottecchi: -  _Sarà…-_ borbotta. Ha l’impressione che invece sia proprio per quello e non può biasimarlo.

 

_\- Fidati di me, mi sono mai sbagliata? -_ gli chiede la donna. Proprio mentre pronuncia l’ultima parola il dolore è così forte che si deve appoggiare al lavello chiudendo gli occhi. Un’ondata di paura accompagna quello che pare un incudine che le cade sulla testa.

 

_\- Hey! -_ Dean lascia di colpo i piatti sul piano e corre a sorreggere la donna -  _Hey, che succede?_

 

_\- Castiel...devo andare da Cassy…-_ ansima Tania mentre le manca il fiato. Un attimo dopo l’intero bunker trema e ovunque si diffonde un allarme.

  


-0-

 

Matilde è felice come una Pasqua. Quella situazione ha qualcosa di assurdo e normale allo stesso tempo che le piace molto. Ha qualche difficoltà in più con Alicia per quel suo modo di essere così gatta, nel bene e nel male, ma si sente di dire che Max le sta simpatico. È raro avere qualcuno da considerare “quasi amico” che capisca cosa combina in camera sua, in mezzo alle erbe e agli incensi. Il demone è decisamente più a disagio ma se n’è fatto una ragione e si limita a starsene in disparte osservando la situazione nuova.

 

-  _Quindi voi avete iniziato, quando? -_ chiede curiosa Matilde mentre Max sfoglia distratto il suo grimorio seduto alla scrivania.

 

-  _Ci siamo nati. -_ miagola la gemella annusando una boccetta di essenza. -  _Nostra madre era una strega e ci ha cresciuti così._

 

_\- Quella -_ dice il demone prendendole la boccetta di mano -  _non si tocca, Louise. Non vuoi sapere cos’ho dovuto fare per recuperarla e io non voglio ricordarlo. -_ aggiunge richiudendola e rimettendola sulla mensola prima di incrociare lo sguardo da ebete della strega. Dovrebbe avere un po’ più di pudore.

 

_\- Tu, invece? -_ chiede Max richiudendo il quaderno -  _Anche tua madre era strega?_

 

_\- Oh, ma per favore! -_ borbotta il demone -  _Non è una malattia venerea!_

 

_\- No -_ risponde Matilde -  _no, mia mamma fa il medico… mia zia e la mia prozia… loro erano un po’... strane. Ma streghe vere e proprie non direi. Ho iniziato otto anni fa, un gruppo di sciamanesimo femminile._

 

_\- Oh ma dai! Sciamanesimo femminile...quella roba da Tenda Rossa con vecchie e acide zitelle che predicano l’amore e l’armonia? -_ esclama sconvolta Alicia sostenuta dal fratello che sembra aver appena visto qualcosa di viscido e orrendo strisciargli accanto.

 

_\- Ha cercato di farmi meditare. -_ aggiunge il demone cercando solidarietà.

 

_\- A me piace meditare! E mi piacciono anche amore e armonia! La cosa peggiore erano le cose da femminismo second wave e le benedizioni dell’utero…_

 

_\- Tesoro -_ sbotta la gemella guardandola con compassione, -  _la magia non è amore e armonia, è rabbia e caos!_

 

_\- Beh, io sono per un metodo integrato. -_ risponde la ragazza senza piegarsi allo sguardo soddisfatto di Crowley che si accomoda sul letto senza darsi pena di togliere le scarpe.

 

_\- Louise mi piace, quando crepi puoi diventare… spazzina ufficiale della sala del trono… o qualcos’altro…_

 

-  _Grazie, apprezzo l’offerta ma quando creperò il mio corpo brucerà come quello di mio padre. -_ risponde con finta cortesia al demone. -  _Sono una cacciatrice, dopo tutto._

 

Il demone si stringe nelle spalle, ci sono cose che non può capire.

Matilde sta per ribattere qualcosa ma si ferma notando l’espressione di Crowley che sembra intento ad ascoltare un rumore distante.

 

_\- Abbiamo un problema. -_ dice alzandosi di scatto dal letto e raggiungendo il cappotto appeso dove tiene una lama angelica.

 

Non fa in tempo a recuperarla che le pareti del bunker iniziano a tremare e un fragore sordo e spaventoso si propaga per la stanza.

 

-0-

 

-  _Quindi è questo che volete fare, tu e Dean? -_ chiede Alex a Sam, -  _Creare una rete di cacciatori che facciano base a questo bunker...e rifondare gli Uomini di Lettere recuperando anche la parte intellettuale dell’Organizzazione?_

 

_\- Esatto. -_ annuisce il cacciatore seduto su di una sedia in biblioteca. Davanti a lui sono sedute le tre amiche a cui sta cercando di spiegare il loro progetto. -  _Il problema con gli Uomini di Lettere Britannici ci ha fatto capire che, se non vogliamo più altre interferenze esterne qui in America, dobbiamo essere forti, e per esserlo...dobbiamo essere uniti._

 

_\- Oh, vi ci vedo proprio! -_ osserva ironica Jody godendosi la poltrona.

 

-  _Per cui…-_ esterna con sufficienza la bionda cacciatrice, -  _per evitare interferenze… europee, vi siete affidate a Donne di Lettere… europee?_

 

_\- C’è una grande differenza -_ dice paziente Sam, -  _là dove per i Britannici o eravamo assimilabili al loro Ordine e Codice, o eravamo sacrificabili, per gli Italiani la cosa importante è aiutarci a rimettere in piedi il nostro Ordine, con un nostro Codice, senza interferenze, ma solo appoggiandoci e sostenendoci. -_ l’uomo, per ora, crede sia meglio lasciare da parte il fatto che in realtà a volere che nessuno metta becco a casa loro è Chuck in persona.

 

_\- Beh, chiunque riesca a togliervi quei modi da orsi bruni per me va benissimo. -_ osserva Jody.

 

-  _Appunto! Hanno interferito eccome! -_ sbotta Claire guardando storta la donna.

 

-  _Io ci sto. -_ dice Alex fissando Sam. -  _Non come cacciatrice, con la caccia ho finito, ma come… Donna di Lettere._

 

_\- Non devi decidere subito. -_ la ferma l’uomo alzando una mano. - _Avete tutto il tempo che volete per apprendere quello che potete, per capire cosa vogliamo fare, e anche per suggerire idee._

 

_\- Sam ha ragione -_ osserva Jody -  _dovete pensarci bene, tutte e due. -_ aggiunge guardando Claire.

 

_\- Anche tu, Jody. -_ Sam la guarda convinto. -  _L’offerta è anche per te._

 

Jody guarda da sotto in su il cacciatore: -  _Se tu e tuo fratello pensate di potervi infilare in una cosa del genere senza di me… vi sbagliate di grosso!_

 

L’uomo sorride soddisfatto, non aveva dubbi che la loro vecchia amica sarebbe stata al loro fianco. -  _Non faremmo mai nulla senza di te._

 

_\- Lo Sceriffo Mills è un elemento essenziale per la riuscita del progetto. -_ osserva Castiel. Per tutto il tempo si è tenuto in disparte ad ascoltare l’amico parlare dei loro piani. Sam è sempre stato, tra i due fratelli, quello più portato per le relazioni sociali, e si sta dimostrando un ottimo arruolatore.

 

Alex ha osservato l’angelo per tutta la serata: ora è appoggiato alla colonna e il viso pallido è più corrucciato del solito. -  _Castiel, stai bene?_

 

L’osservazione della ragazza fa girare anche il cacciatore a fissare accigliato l’amico. -  _Cas?_

 

_\- Sto bene…_ \- comincia a dire l’angelo scostandosi dal suo appoggio e cercando di muoversi verso il tavolo, ma improvvisamente l’attacco dei suoi fratelli al suo blocco è così violento che non può fare a meno di tenersi la testa con le mani emettendo un lamento.

 

Sam, vedendo Cas barcollare, balza in piedi per andare a sorreggerlo prima che cada a terra. -  _Cas!_

 

_\- Sono qui… -_ riesce a dire facendo uscire a fatica le parole, proprio nel momento in cui tutto il bunker viene scosso e un boato riempie le loro orecchie seguito dagli allarmi anti attacco.

 

Dean entra sorreggendo Tania che riesce a tenersi in piedi anche se a fatica: -  _Cosa sta succedendo? Cas? -_ il cacciatore ha il volto teso e preoccupato.

 

-  _Castiel! -_ esclama spaventata la donna cercando di raggiungere il fratello.

 

-  _Che succede? -_ chiede confuso Sam vedendo anche la sua donna sofferente mentre si inginocchia di fianco all’angelo.

 

Castiel guarda la sorella con un velo di disperazione negli occhi: -  _Mi dispiace… è colpa mia, sono qui per me._

 

_\- Che cosa diavolo… -_ Dean è sempre più turbato non riuscendo a capire.

 

_\- Gli angeli! -_ informa Crowley entrando nella stanza con i ragazzi al seguito e posando sul tavolo le armi che sono riusciti a raccattare in giro.

 

-  _Cosa? -_ sbotta improvvisamente freddo Sam fissando la sua donna e l’amico che ancora sorregge.

 

-  _È un attacco angelico… sono qui fuori. -_ dice Tania guardando il fratello: -  _Non andare… non uscire!_

 

_\- Devo, sono qui per me!_

 

_\- Nessuno va da nessuna parte! -_ esclama Dean.

 

-  _Dean! -_ lo blocca l’angelo con voce ferma: -  _Non si fermeranno fino a quando non mi avranno! Butteranno giù il bunker, se necessario._

 

_\- Allora non rimane che andare tutti la fuori e fare il culo a quegli angeli. -_ dice fredda Claire raggiungendo il tavolo dove sono posate le armi. -  _Tutte qui le lame angeliche? Vado a prendere la mia._

 

_\- Ce ne sono altre in camera mia, -_ risponde Dean senza nessuna intenzione di allontanarsi dall’angelo -  _una sotto il cuscino e due nel cassetto delle calze. E tu -_ aggiunge rivolto a Castiel -  _non vai da nessuna parte._

 

_\- Quanto tempo abbiamo ancora? -_ chiede preoccupata Matilde sistemando i coltelli e una siringa davanti a sé sul tavolo. Odia le attese.

 

-  _Ho riempito il bunker di sigilli anti angelo -_ informa Tania, - _non possono entrare… almeno finché non li distruggeranno._

 

_\- Bene.-_ dice pratico Sam aiutando l’angelo a tirarsi in piedi. -  _Possiamo difendere il bunker._

 

_\- No…_ \- scuote la testa esasperato Castiel, -  _se dovessero concentrare tutte le loro energie… l’intera zona diventerà mortale per voi esseri umani ancora prima che il bunker ceda._

 

_\- Cosa intendi? -_ vuole sapere Claire.

 

-  _Radiazioni angeliche… sono mortali per chiunque non sia un angelo. -_ risponde Tania guardando preoccupata Sam.

 

_\- Forse è il momento di chiamare paparino. -_ propone Crowley preoccupato.

 

Dean per un momento valuta seriamente l’idea, ha già visto di cos’è capace il Paradiso quando vuole e non anela a ripetere l’esperienza ma è evidente che se Chuck avesse voluto farsi vivo lo avrebbe già fatto.

 

-  _Sono troppi per voi -_ sbotta deciso Castiel guardando Dean: -  _vogliono me, se mi consegno se ne andranno._

 

_\- Non dire idiozie. -_ lo riprende aspro Sam girandosi a prendere una lama angelica e pensando a dove hanno le scorte di olio sacro. -  _Alicia, Max, vi ricordate il magazzino che vi ho mostrato?_

 

_\- Si certo. -_ annuisce la gemella guardando il fratello.

 

-  _Bene, lì ci sono delle giare antiche, sono piene di olio sacro._

 

_\- Due minuti e siamo qui. -_ dice Max avviandosi di corsa verso il magazzino seguito da Alicia.

 

-  _Io… vado al container. -_ dice Tania passandosi una mano sulla fronte. -  _C’è qualcosa che possiamo usare._

 

_\- Ti accompagno. -_ si propone Matilde alzandosi di scatto. Conosce l’amica e non la farà andare verso nessuna uscita da sola.

 

-  _No! Tu resta qui e aiutali a fabbricare delle molotov con l’olio sacro._

 

_\- Non ti lascio andare in giro da sola…  in quello stato. -_ risponde la ragazza.

 

-  _E va bene! Andiamo! -_ sbotta la donna incamminandosi verso il garage ignorando appositamente gli sguardi dei cacciatori e del fratello.

 

Matilde la segue raccattando la volo le proprie cose sotto lo sguardo perplesso del demone.

  
 

 

 

 


	26. 28 Ottobre, Lebanon, seconda parte

**28 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 22:00**  
 

Tania è irritata dal fatto che Matilde la stia seguendo, ma è ancora più infastidita dal fatto che si sia tirata dietro il demone.

Quando arrivano al container la donna lo apre e, accendendo la luce interna, comincia a frugare nel settore vestiario.

 

-  _Non provare a fermarmi! -_ esclama con voce tesa senza guardare la ragazza. In breve trova quello che stava cercando: la protezione anteriore che le lascia scoperta la schiena.

 

-  _Non ci pensare nemmeno! -_ sbotta la ragazza -  _Se proprio dev’essere un suicidio apriamo il garage, blindiamo la porta e ce la giochiamo insieme ma non esiste che ti lasci fare una cosa simile da sola!_

 

_\- Mi saresti solo d’impiccio! -_ sbotta Tania spogliandosi di maglietta e reggiseno per mettersi la protezione. -  _Non posso badare a non farti male, rischieresti solo! Lasciami campo libero, con quelli me la vedo io, piuttosto cerca di non far interferire Castiel e gli altri… e tienili lontani dal mio raggio d’azione._

 

Il demone guarda interdetto le due donne: -  _Quindi, questo è il grande piano? Uscire là fuori e… cosa esattamente? Fiorellino non è un granché come manuale sugli ibridi angelici…_

 

_\- Sto per scatenare la mia natura angelica. Devo solo annullare i sigilli che limitano i miei poteri… -_ conferma la donna afferrando la sua lama angelica dalla cassa degli armamenti. - _Non permetterò che qualcuno si faccia male… metterò in chiaro due cosine con il Paradiso, sono stanca di nascondermi, sono anni che lascio che vi succeda di tutto: li ho visti soffrire, morire, ritornare, distruggersi… vi ho visto spezzarvi… e non ho mai potuto fare nulla per voi, ma adesso… adesso è il momento di agire. Quindi, orsacchiotta, tu mi servi lucida, niente sangue demoniaco!_

 

_\- È l’idea più stupida che abbia mai sentito! -_ protesta la ragazza con le lacrime agli occhi.

 

_\- Bene, ha l’aria d’essere un piano… un assurdo piano suicida, come ogni sabato sera. Cosa succede ora?_

 

_\- Semplice. -_ dice la donna sollevandosi i capelli e girando loro la schiena: -  _Dovete aiutarmi… rompete il sigillo alla base della nuca… lì c’è il glifo che controlla tutti gli altri._

 

_\- No! -_ esclama la ragazza fissando la schiena nuda dell’amica prima di lanciare un’occhiata di supplica al demone che la ignora alzando la lama angelica per incidere la carne della donna. -  _No! -_ ripete la ragazza lanciandosi sul braccio senza altro effetto che quello di ritrovarsi schiacciata contro la parete del container mentre la lama entra nella carne.

La rottura del sigillo, per Tania, è come la rottura di una diga: improvvisamente sente un’energia immane invaderla, ogni cellula del suo corpo pare vibrare e sente crescere dentro di lei un enorme calore. Lo shock è tale che per un attimo barcolla scossa da tremiti, senza fiato. Quando però si raddrizza, non è più Tania, è l’arma che Roma ha tanto bramato e custodito, l’intera sua forma pare emanare una luce evanescente, e gli occhi le si accendono del colore della sua essenza: un verde brillante. Ora la calma invade la sua mente e sa cosa fare.

 

-  _Crowley, tienimi lontana Matilde e ricordale… T7… -_ dice prima di dirigersi verso l’uscita del garage.

 

Il demone aspetta che Tania si sia chiusa la porta alle spalle prima di lasciare andare la ragazza che si accascia a terra piangendo di rabbia e frustrazione.

 

_\- Piantala di frignare. -_ borbotta alzandola per una spalla mentre la porta del garage si apre.

 

_\- Che sta succedendo? Dov’è Tania? -_ chiede Jody entrando seguita da Claire.

 

_\- Che hai fatto, demone! -_ esclama la bionda cacciatrice impugnando la lama angelica vedendo l’italiana in lacrime.

 

Il demone si volta senza lasciare andare il braccio della ragazza che tenta di divincolarsi per rincorrere l’amica e riesce a urlare tra le lacrime: -  _Lasciami subito! Devo fermarla…_

 

_\- È stata una sua idea! -_ si difende il demone -  _Ha rotto i sigilli ed è uscita._

 

_\- Che cosa? Quindi siamo vulnerabili? -_ sbotta adirata Claire: lo sapeva che quella donna era solo un problema, ha rotto i sigilli e lasciato il bunker alla mercé di fottuti angeli.

 

_\- Si farà ammazzare! -_ sbraita Matilde disperata.

 

Jody non riesce a capire la situazione ma per sicurezza stringe la lama e fissa preoccupata l’uscita del garage mentre dalla sala arrivano anche Dean seguito dal fratello e dell’angelo che si è ripreso almeno in parte. Alicia e Max chiudono il gruppo insieme ad Alex.

 

_\- Cosa sta succedendo? -_ chiede Dean confuso.

 

_\- Il pinguino! Lei ha… dei sigilli nel corpo, li ha rotti ed è uscita._ _-_ riassume il demone esasperato dal piagnisteo melodrammatico che gli si consuma al fianco ora che Matilde ha rinunciato definitivamente alla possibilità di liberarsi e si limita a starsene accasciata per terra a singhiozzare.

 

-  _NO! -_ urla Castiel gettandosi di corsa verso l’uscita del garage, partendo quasi a tempo con Sam che, pietrificato, pensa solo a raggiungere Tania per fermarla.

 

_\- Fermi! -_ urla Crowley riuscendo però solo a far voltare Dean -  _Che palle! -_ borbotta mollando il braccio della strega e correndo dietro agli altri.

 

Matilde, sentendosi finalmente il braccio libero, si asciuga in fretta gli occhi rialzandosi mossa dalla speranza di riuscire ancora a salvare l’amica e si affretta a sua volta verso l’uscita mentre agli altri non resta che seguirli.

 

 

 

 

**28 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 22:15**

 

Quando escono dal bunker un altro angelo sta per fare la stessa fine dei suoi fratelli che giacciono già per terra trafitti dalla lama angelica della donna.

Dean arriva nell’istante in cui Sam e Cas cadono sulla schiena, atterrati da un fiotto d’energia di Tania che gli intima con voce inumana di non interferire.

Vedere la donna in quel modo lo paralizza per un secondo, incapace di comprendere che cosa stia succedendo. Tania, la piccola donna sorridente di Sam, è diventata una furia ed emana una potenza antica che mette i brividi. Si riscuote dal gelo un istante dopo, quando sente arrivare il demone accanto a sé. Si affretta verso Sammy e l’angelo per controllare che stiano bene e aiutarli a rialzarsi.

 

Tania non si è mai sentita così calma. Raddrizzandosi si gira a fissare i restanti angeli che si sono temporaneamente fermati. Dopo un primo momento in cui hanno pensato di avere facilmente la meglio, si sono resi conto che ciò che hanno davanti non è di certo qualcosa da sottovalutare.

 

-  _Bene, vi siete calmati?_ \- esclama sarcastica la donna con un sorriso disteso: -  _Ora vi va di parlare un pochino?_

 

Gli angeli si guardano interdetti e cauti, valutando la situazione.

 

-  _Lasciate che vi spieghi un paio di cosine. -_ dice la donna cominciando a camminare di fronte alla schiera angelica. La calma che la invade le permette di essere arrogante quanto basta. -  _Voi...non avete alcuna speranza di sopravvivere a me, se solo pensate di continuare in questa vostra folle missione. -_ solleva le spalle allargando le braccia, -  _Avete due strade davanti a voi: o ve ne andate, accettando però le mie condizioni, o vi uccido._

 

Dal gruppo di angeli se ne stacca uno che cerca di attaccare la donna, ma basta un gesto annoiato di questa che il tramite esplode spargendo molecole ovunque.

 

-  _Ripeto, perché magari non mi avete sentito bene: -_ dice con complicità la creatura ai suoi nemici: - o _ra, o voi ve ne andate da qui, con un paio di promesse, oppure cessate di esistere._

 

Alle sue spalle, sia Castiel che Sam hanno assistito stupefatti a tutta la scena. Sam non può credere che quella sia la donna che ama, che quella spietata creatura sia la stessa Tania che ride guardando il vento agitare i rami degli alberi. Quella che ha davanti è un angelo, anche molto potente, un angelo dai luminosi occhi verdi e dall’aura terrificante.

 

-  _È incredibile…-_ sente sussurrare di fianco a sé Cas, -  _Tania è… un arcangelo…_

 

_\- Che significa? -_ chiede sconvolto il cacciatore all’amico.

 

-  _Quella energia...l’ho vista solo in Michele e in Lucifero…_

 

_\- Tu...chi sei? -_ si sente chiedere dalle file angeliche.

 

Tania, si ferma scrutando la ventina di angeli davanti a lei, con curiosità. - _Come? -_ chiede mettendosi la mano a coppa vicino all’orecchio. -  _Non ho sentito...vieni avanti, non avere paura._

 

Un pennuto si stacca dal gruppo e avanza cauto fissando quella furia. -  _Tu, chi sei?_

 

_\- Ma come...non riconoscete una sorella quando la vedete? -_ chiede mettendo il broncio Tania. -  _Beh, non avete tutti i torti. Vedi...non sono propriamente come voi, io sono molto di più! -_ annuisce sorridendo. -  _Chi sono io, o cosa sono, non vi interessa. -_ esclama improvvisamente seria e severa, posizionandosi in modo marziale con le mani dietro la schiena. -  _Io proteggo questo luogo e queste persone, e voi morirete se solo oserete alzare un dito contro di loro._

 

Con naturalezza, la donna afferra la lama angelica che ancora tiene in mano con la destra infilando la punta nel palmo della sinistra: dalla ferita, insieme al sangue, scorre energia che maschera chiudendola a pugno.

 

-  _Veniamo alle cose serie. -_ riprende Tania posando il pugno chiuso sul fianco e giochicchiando con la lama nell’altra mano. -  _Voi ve ne tornerete in Paradiso buoni buoni, e non attaccherete mai più questo posto._

 

_\- Non prendiamo ordini da un mostro! -_  sbotta un angelo caricando la donna, poco prima di finire anch’esso disintegrato con uno schiocco annoiato delle sue dita.

 

-  _Ma allora siete idioti! Io non voglio uccidervi, ma se proprio lo desiderate…_

 

_\- No! No...ti ascolteremo… -_ pronuncia accondiscendente un pennuto alzando le mani in segno di resa.

 

-  _Ecco, così si fa! Allora, non attaccherete più questo luogo e lascerete in pace Castiel: se lui lo vorrà continuerà ad aiutarvi quando ne avrete bisogno, è una decisione che spetta a lui, ma -_ sottolinea sollevando la lama, -  _dovrete chiederglielo con gentilezza! Niente più imposizioni, niente più pretese, siete angeli non stupidi esseri monocellulari! Imparerete un po’ di educazione. Allo stesso modo...se necessitate di aiuto anche da parte dei Winchester e degli Uomini di Lettere, chiederete! Ci siamo capiti?_

 

Gli angeli si scambiano occhiate, per lo più irose, tra di loro, cercando di capire quanto faccia sul serio quella specie di sorella. -  _Ok, abbiamo capito. -_ annuisce lo stesso angelo che si è arreso.

 

-  _Bravi! -_ sorride Tania come se avesse a che fare con dei bambini. -  _Poi, non vi introdurrete più nella mente di Castiel senza il suo permesso, non nuocerete più in nessun modo a lui, alle persone che sono dietro di me e a tutti coloro a cui loro sono legati, intesi?_

 

Ancora un cenno d’assenso passa tra le file angeliche.

 

-  _Ottimo. Infine, -_ dice fissando l’angelo che si è fatto portavoce, - _non cercherete in nessun modo di scoprire chi e cosa sono. Se venissi a sapere che ficcate il vostro naso nelle mie faccende private, se date di nuovo fastidio a Castiel, se minacciate uno qualsiasi degli esseri umani a cui siamo legati, e al Re dell’Inferno, io vi raggiungerò in Paradiso e distruggerò voi e la vostra casa fino a quando non ne rimarrà più nulla._

 

Ora il silenzio si è fatto carico di  tensione e di aspettative. Gli angeli si capisce che stanno meditando su come comportarsi, se accettare incondizionatamente le proposte della donna o rifiutarle.

Tania è immobile, con il pugno gocciolante di sangue sul fianco e l’altra mano che gioca con la lama facendola roteare. Dietro di lei però, gli spettatori del bunker hanno una visione d’insieme più completa: sulla schiena della donna, le cicatrici hanno cominciato a trasudare sangue e sembrano ferite fresche, come se le avessero appena strappato le ali.

 

-  _Abbiamo deciso… -_ dice infine il portavoce fissando cauto lo strano angelo di fronte a loro. -  _Accettiamo le tue condizioni...ma vogliamo sapere chi sei!_

 

Sorridendo, la donna solleva la mano sinistra con il palmo insanguinato rivolto verso gli angeli: -  _Di me dovete sapere solo il nome: io sono Tania, ricordatevi di me perché sarò io a uccidervi se non rispettate anche una sola virgola del patto. E ora...ciao ciao, pennuti! -_ esclama un attimo prima di attivare il sigillo respingi angeli sul suo palmo. Una luce accecante si diffonde a partire da lei investendo tutti gli angeli ancora vivi. Quando la luce si estingue, tutto ciò che rimane sono i corpi dei pennuti trafitti sul terreno e Tania ferma con le gambe ben piantate per terra che sogghigna soddisfatta.

 

Matilde, che ha ripreso fiato dopo la corsa assistendo alla scena, si sente sollevata dal vedere che l’amica sembra stare bene, non fosse per le due cicatrici che sanguinano livide sulla schiena e per quegli occhi innaturali potrebbe quasi credere che vada davvero tutto bene. Lancia un’occhiata a Sammy e Cas che si sono rialzati anche se un filo ciancicati e incrocia lo sguardo di Dean che la fissa interrogativo.

 

_\- Tania! -_ richiama l’amica -  _Stai bene?_

 

La donna si gira a fissare gli spettatori dietro di lei. -  _È stato magnifico! -_ esclama eccitata senza smettere di ridere: -  _Decisamente corroborante! Peccato per il disordine…-_ aggiunge guardando i corpi sparsi intorno a lei, spettacolo che la fa ridere ancora più forte. -  _Povere, piccole creature!_

Lo sguardo di Tania adesso ha qualcosa di folle, e il suo corpo pare scosso da tremiti sempre più forti.  _\- Peccato che siano stati così accondiscendenti -_ aggiunge prendendosi la testa tra le mani in preda a ilarità e tremore, -  _avrei potuto fare le pulizie...d’autunno!_

 

Poi...tutto pare precipitare. Il corpo della donna viene scosso da un’ondata di luce che la fa crollare a terra, sangue inizia a scorrere dal naso e viene sputato dalla sua bocca.

Matilde si precipita preoccupata al suo fianco e senza pensarci due volte le infila un coltello all’altezza della settima vertebra toracica.

 

 

 

 


	27. 28 Ottobre, Lebanon, terza parte

**28 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 23:30**  
 

L’uomo esce dalla stanza chiudendosi dietro la porta. Era da tempo che i Winchester non lo buttavano giù dal letto in piena notte, sinceramente sperava che l’esperienza non si sarebbe più ripetuta, lui è un veterinario, non un medico!

 

_\- Allora, come sta? -_ chiede preoccupata Matilde.

 

-  _Francamente, non so come possa essere viva -_ afferma il Dottor Gregory Marion. -  _Sembra che...qualcosa la stesse bruciando dall’interno. Ho medicato le ferite sulla schiena, le ho dato della morfina e una fisiologica...ma se non posso portarla in un ospedale per fare degli esami e una trasfusione… non posso fare altro._

 

Dean annuisce dando una pacca sulla spalla al dottore: -  _Grazie doc, di tutto._

 

-  _Spero davvero che si riprenda...ma non so se dovrete farci tanto affidamento. Sono un veterinario, diamine, Dean! -_ esclama scuotendo la testa l’uomo. -  _Ho lasciato delle altre sacche di fisiologica alla vostra amica, l’infermiera...non vi resta che pregare._

 

_\- Grazie mille! -_ gli stringe la mano la ragazza prima di entrare nella stanza per verificare coi suoi occhi le condizioni dell’amica. La donna sembra quasi dormire pacifica se non fosse per il pallore innaturale del volto e il rossore delle occhiaie. Matilde recupera il barattolino di burro cacao sul comodino passandoglielo delicatamente sulle labbra secche mentre il profumo di miele e cannella si spande nella stanza.

 

-  _Il dottore non è certo che ce la faccia…-_ sussurra Sam senza togliere gli occhi dal volto della donna che ama.

 

_\- E io...sono inutile, non posso fare nulla… -_ sbotta irato Castiel alle sue spalle: è appoggiato alla cassettiera e la tensione è palpabile intorno a lui.

 

Matilde richiude il barattolino. Avrebbe voglia di mettersi in un angolo a piangere ma si rende conto che al momento la parte della persona forte e tranquilla spetta a lei, quindi si alza con un sorriso disteso e va ad abbracciare Sammy: -  _Tania è forte, si riprenderà, vedrai. Dalle un po’ di tempo._ \- poi si gira verso l’angelo strofinandogli un braccio con tenerezza: -  _in realtà, Cas, io avrei bisogno di una mano di là… Tania e Sammy hanno bisogno di stare un attimo da soli._

 

_-Ok -_ acconsente Castiel dirigendosi veloce verso la porta.

 

Matilde lo segue e appena fuori dalla porta gli scarica addosso tutte le incombenze a cui lei ora non riesce a pensare: -  _Allora, dobbiamo trovare Alex -_ dice frugandosi nelle tasche della felpa e tirandone fuori un flacone di pillole -  _dalle queste, Tania ne deve prendere una al giorno, è importante. Poi vieni di là in cucina._

 

_\- Va bene -_ annuisce Castiel guardando le pillole della sorella. Sapeva che quelle pasticche erano importanti, ma non immaginava certo che il non prenderle avrebbe potuto causare quello a cui hanno assistito. -  _Cerco Alex._

 

_\- Bravo -_ risponde la ragazza prima di voltarsi e andare a passo deciso verso l’uscita per cercare Dean.

 

Quando entra in cucina trova i gemelli che si zittiscono appena la vedono, stringendosi alle proprie tazze di caffè.

 

-  _Ho bisogno di un favore: rimettete a posto le armi e l’olio, pulitele prima. Quando avete fatto ci rivediamo qui._ \- dice senza dargli il tempo di ribattere uscendo.

 

Per le ragazze che incrocia in biblioteca ha quasi finito gli ordini, poi si ricorda dei vestiti di Tania rimasti nel garage e del fatto che prima o poi dovranno cacciare tutti a dormire: -  _Claire, potresti sistemare il garage? Ci devono essere ancora i vestiti di Tania da qualche parte… Jody, metti su una tisana e blocca la gente in cucina prima che scappi -_ borbotta mentre sta già salendo le scale.

 

L’aria fredda della notte è come uno schiaffo in faccia che fa crollare quella parvenza di normalità che si sta sforzando di edificare. Deve sistemare quel casino di cadaveri ma all’improvviso non crede di averne la forza, le sembra di dover scalare l’Everest ed è esausta.

 

_\- Dove vai, ragazzina? -_ la voce di Dean la blocca.

 

Non si è nemmeno resa conto dell’uomo che sta appoggiato accanto all’ingresso del bunker con una bottiglia in mano.

 

_\- Non possiamo lasciare quel disastro… -_ risponde con un sospiro.

 

Dean indica con la bottiglia un punto indistinto nel buio: -  _Penso abbiano già fatto… Crowley -_ specifica davanti alla faccia perplessa della ragazza.

 

Ora che ha ufficialmente finito le cose da fare, Matilde si sente vuota e si appoggia di fianco a lui alla parete.

 

_\- Che cosa facciamo adesso? -_ chiede.

 

Per tutta risposta il cacciatore le offre la bottiglia.

 

-0-

 

L’acqua sul fuoco sobbolle nella pentola scaldando la cucina in quell’innaturale tensione che pian piano sta diventando stanchezza. Il primo ad arrivare è stato Castiel, teso come una corda di violino seguito poco dopo da Claire, più silenziosa che mai. Poi, un poco alla volta, sono arrivati tutti un po’ per l’ordine dell’italiana, ma più che altro per il bisogno di stare vicini a leccarsi le ferite. Per ultimi arrivano Dean e Matilde, seguiti a qualche passo di distanza dal demone, anche lui stranamente silenzioso. Manca solo Sam e nessuno se ne stupisce.

 

-  _Vado a prendere la tisana -_ dice mesta Matilde senza fermarsi nella stanza seguita da Crowley.

 

-  _Che cos’è successo là fuori, Dean? -_ chiede Jody con delicatezza.

 

Il cacciatore guarda l’angelo cercando un aiuto: -  _Tania è… lei è come… esplosa. -_ riesce a mettere insieme poco convinto.

 

-  _Lei ha… -_ comincia Castiel con voce cupa: -  _il suo corpo non è abbastanza forte per contenere tutto quel potere. Ha dei sigilli incisi nei tessuti e sulle ossa, servono per arginare l’energia, per controllarla, limitarla...le sue pillole servono proprio per mantenere attivi i sigilli, senza...o rompendoli...succede quello che avete visto. Tutta la sua essenza angelica è libera, ed è...incredibilmente potente, io non… -_ anche solo pensarci lo rende nervoso: -  _ho visto una tale potenza...solo due volte…_

 

_\- E adesso… -_ chiede cauta la donna.

 

_\- Adesso dobbiamo sperare che se la cavi -_ risponde Dean sedendosi pesante al tavolo.

 

-  _È tutta colpa mia, sono venuti per me...e non posso nemmeno curarla! -_ sbotta Castiel appoggiandosi al lavello e stringendolo forte.

 

-  _Non dire scemenze! -_ risponde stanco Dean.

 

-  _È stata una stupida! -_ esclama con durezza Claire: -  _Andare là fuori in quel modo è stato un suicidio! Potevamo combattere benissimo tutti insieme, li avremmo respinti!_

 

_\- Certo, come no! -_ replica Alex guardando la sorella adottiva severamente: -  _E quanti di noi sarebbero morti nel farlo? Lei ci ha salvato._

 

-  _Piantatela… ha fatto quello che doveva fare. -_ le riprende Dean in tono piatto. Ha già visto quella scena troppe volte per credere che abbia un senso.

 

-  _Ma cosa è successo veramente? -_ chiede ancora scioccata Alicia: -  _Quella...era davvero Tania? Non...sembrava lei…_

 

Dean si stringe nelle spalle scuotendo la testa -  _Non credo che questa domanda abbia molto senso, in realtà. Era lei in un certo modo, non era lei… difficile a dirsi._

 

_\- Era lei...solo senza briglie...come quando...ho rubato le anime del Purgatorio. -_ ricorda Castiel ricevendo sguardi interdetti da parte dell’intera cucina, tranne che di Dean.

 

_\- Grazie per avermelo ricordato, Cas. -_ borbotta il cacciatore mentre Matilde rientra in cucina con un mortaio d’ulivo in mano e l’aria cupa.

 

-  _Dove si è cacciato Crowley? -_ chiede Jody mentre la ragazza le si avvicina per rovesciare le erbe nella pentola sprigionando un profumo dolce di liquirizia e melissa.

 

_\- All’Inferno… è colpa sua ed è meglio che resti là per un po’ .-_ sbotta dura la ragazza.

 

_\- Perché non ha lasciato che ti facessi ammazzare o perché ha aiutato Tania a salvarci il culo? -_ chiede Dean lanciandole un’occhiata incredula da dietro gli occhi acquosi.

 

-  _Avrei potuto fermarla! -_ gli urla contro Matilde inviperita -  _E adesso lei non starebbe… -_ si ferma rimandando giù la fine della frase insieme alle lacrime mentre Jody l’agguanta per stringerla in un abbraccio.

 

-  _L’unica responsabilità è mia, erano qui per me… -_ insiste Castiel. La consapevolezza che la sorella è potente alla stregua di un arcangelo lo preoccupa e spaventa allo stesso tempo, è troppo potere per un corpo umano. -  _Se Tania...se riesce ad iniziare il processo di autoguarigione starà meglio...io non posso fare nulla per lei…_

 

_\- Smettila! -_ risponde secco il cacciatore -  _Tania ha protetto la sua famiglia, ha fatto quello che doveva fare, quello che avremmo fatto tutti. È  stata una sua scelta e non è in nessun modo colpa tua. Se hai bisogno di prendertela con qualcuno prenditela con il Paradiso e con chiunque comandi lassù ora! -_ poi calmandosi aggiunge -  _Vedrete che guarirà, ha la pelle più dura di quanto pensiate -_ ma lo dice più a se stesso che agli altri.

 

-  _Dean ha ragione -_ conferma Matilde staccandosi dalla donna -  _guarirà e quando sarà guarita non vorrà trovarci in una cucina con le facce da funerale e le mani in mano, per cui adesso beviamo questa tisana e andiamo a dormire. Domani abbiamo del lavoro da fare._  

 

- _Si -_ la asseconda Alicia appoggiandosi al gemello: -  _tutta questa tensione emotiva mi sfinisce, ci vuole una notte di sonno._

 

_\- Vuoi stare con noi questa notte? -_ chiede Max a Matilde -  _Non mi va che tu te ne stia da sola…_

 

Matilde sorride senza allegria declinando l’offerta, per quella notte invece ha proprio bisogno di starsene un po’ da sola.

 

 

**28 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 23:45**  
 

La mano di Tania nella sua è così fredda, adesso. Seduto su una sedia di fianco al letto, Sam non riesce a pensare a null’altro, o meglio non vuole. Non vuole pensare al fatto che avrebbe potuto perderla, o che potrebbe perderla tra poco più di due mesi...cerca di non pensare a nulla, concentrandosi sulla mano fredda della donna, ma tutto è inutile. Continua a rivedere davanti ai suoi occhi l’immagine di quell’angelo che non era Tania...non poteva esserlo, anche se...può intravederla quando ride di un piccolo scherzo, di un dispetto...quell’angelo è lei…

Avrebbe voluto fermarla, ma come? Vorrebbe aiutarla...ma in che modo? Può solo pregare, ed è quello che fa: prega Chuck affinché non gliela porti via. Si sente svuotato, impotente e inutile.

Il fratello gli tende in silenzio una bottiglia di birra prima di andare a sedersi sul divanetto. Vedere Sammy in quel modo fa quasi più male che vedere la donna nel letto in fin di vita, e tutto quello che Dean può fare è stare su quel divanetto ad aspettare con lui.

 

La porta della stanza si apre piano ed entra Castiel. -  _Come sta? -_ chiede con voce bassa avvicinandosi al letto.

 

Dean lo guarda di sottecchi stringendosi nelle spalle e scuotendo la testa.

 

L’angelo allunga una mano ad accarezzare la testa della sorella, quella stupida sorella che ha quasi buttato via la sua vita per lui. -  _Starà meglio, lei guarirà, è forte._

 

-  _Certo -_ risponde convinto Dean dando un sorso a qualcosa che non si dà la pena di identificare. Sono arrivate da poco, se ne andranno in fretta, eppure l’idea di perdere qualcun altro, fossero pure quei due disastri ambulanti, manda in pezzi il cacciatore. Hanno visto morire troppi amici, hanno detto troppi addii e ogni volta diventa più dura. Ci sono cose a cui non ci si abitua, anzi.

 

-  _Dobbiamo fare qualcosa… -_ dice con voce stanca Sam continuando a stringere la mano gelida della donna.

 

-  _Non c’è niente che possiamo fare ora, Sammy -_ risponde Dean fregandosi gli occhi con la mano.

 

-  _No, intendo...dobbiamo fare qualcosa! Ci sarà un modo per rendere il suo corpo più...stabile. Voglio dire...Lucifer è riuscito ad avere un corpo suo senza bisogno di sigilli e pillole…_

 

_\- Ma...la cosa è diversa. Questo corpo...è umano, mentre quello di Lucifer...è frutto di magia. -_ l’angelo scuote la testa improvvisamente stanco. Si gira e si va a sedere sul divanetto di fianco a Dean. -  _Possiamo provare a rendere più stabili i sigilli…_

 

_\- Beh -_ risponde Dean lasciandosi cadere sullo schienale -  _chiedere un consulto non costa nulla._

 

_\- Intendi...chiedere a Lucifer? -_ chiede Sam pensieroso.

 

-  _Perché no? Teniamo le sue ali in magazzino, andiamo dalla sua analista… direi che possiamo chiedergli un parere._

 

_\- Sì, credo che potremmo partire da lì. -_ annuisce Castiel.

 

-  _Bene, perché io...non voglio perderla, e non voglio lasciarla in mano agli Uomini di Lettere… Se non avesse più bisogno di quelle pillole...senza il rischio di finire così, o di morire...sarebbe libera. -_ dice con fatica Sam. No, la sua donna non se ne sarebbe più andata da lì, non l’avrebbe permesso!

 

 

 


	28. 29 Ottobre, Lebanon

**29 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 8:00**  
 

Visto che Tania non lo farà quella mattina, a Jody sembra giusto che sia lei a preparare la colazione per tutti. Non riuscirà a imbandire il banchetto a cui la ragazza li ha abituati ma almeno non moriranno di fame. Ha già messo su il caffè e preparato l’impasto per i pancake mentre nelle padelle sfrigola il bacon e friggono le uova. Due toast sono pronti per essere messi nel tostapane e una caraffa di spremuta d’arance attende sul tavolo. Anche Claire aspetta guardandosi bene dall’aiutarla.

 

- _Pensi che ce la farà? -_ chiede burbera la biondina.

 

Jody si volta stupita. È la prima volta che Claire da segno che gliene importi qualcosa. La donna sa benissimo che sotto svariati strati di coglionaggine post adolescienziale c’è una persona dolce dentro di lei, ma ogni volta che questa riesce a esprimersi è sempre una sorpresa.

 

_\- Certo che sì! -_ risponde dopo un momento con convinzione -  _Una che ha massacrato un esercito di angeli non è certo facile a morire…_

 

_\- Ma perché l’ha fatto, a parte un insano istinto suicida? -_ sbotta la ragazza non capendo bene perché gliene importi.

 

_\- Ah non saprei -_ risponde ironica la donna -  _salvare l’uomo che ama, un angelo che chiama “fratello” ogni due minuti e la sua migliore amica?_

 

Claire scuote la testa perplessa: -  _È stata stupida...non siamo così incapaci! -_ ma nel momento in cui lo dice sa che, se lei si fosse trovata al suo posto, possedere un tale potere e poter salvare ad esempio Jody o Alex...beh avrebbe fatto esattamente la stessa cosa.

 

-  _Non basta essere capaci -_ risponde stanca la donna -  _c’è sempre il rischio di non uscire vivi da uno scontro, Claire, ricordatelo._

 

-  _Lo so bene! -_ ribatte la ragazza, -  _Tutti moriamo, prima o poi, chi presto e chi tardi, ma moriamo!_

 

_\- Fratello, ricordati che devi morire -_ dice Matilde entrando in cucina con un sorriso stanco, gli occhi rossi e due brutte occhiaie a denunciare la pessima nottata appena trascorsa -  _Buongiorno anche a voi! -_ aggiunge andando a prendere una tazza di caffè -  _Grazie Jody, non dovevi._

 

_\- Figurati -_ risponde con un sorriso la donna prima di lanciare un’occhiataccia alla figlia adottiva.

 

Il bacon è ormai pronto e la donna lo prepara in un piatto da portata insieme alle uova prima di metterne a cuocere dell’altro.

 

_\- Notizie di Sam? -_ chiede Matilde sedendosi al tavolo con qualche biscotto davanti.

 

_\- Non ho voluto andare a disturbare -_ risponde la donna -  _pensavo di portargli la colazione appena pronta._

 

_\- Se vuoi vado io -_ si offre grata di avere una scusa per andare a controllare Tania.

 

-  _Certo -_ risponde la donna avviando il tostapane -  _appena finisce di vestirsi vi raggiunge anche Alex per le medicazioni -_ la informa pratica.

 

Nella cucina cala il silenzio fatta eccezione per lo sfrigolio del grasso nelle padelle; è un silenzio confortevole però e ne a Jody ne a Matilde dà fastidio. Quando il tostapane suona è con un po’ di riluttanza che la ragazza si alza dal tavolo per andare a sistemare i toast su un piatto dopo aver tolto i bordi a quello di Dean. Recupera un vassoio e ci ordina sopra il necessario per una colazione improvvisata, compreso un bicchiere d’acqua e un cucchiaino per sé: non ha ancora preso l’ibuprofene che si era portata dietro e dopo quella nottata di pianto ne ha bisogno.

 

- _Buongiorno -_ dice Alex entrando in cucina ben sveglia e calma. Si avvicina al caffè e se ne versa una bella porzione.

 

-  _Buongiorno! -_ ricambia Matilde mentre Jody abbraccia la ragazza dandole un bacio sulla fronte -  _Vieni con me? Sto portando la colazione in camera di Tania._

 

_\- Certo, così le cambio le medicazioni. Avrò bisogno di una mano. -_ dice pratica la giovane infermiera finendo di bere il suo caffè e guardando la ragazza.

 

-  _Nessun problema -_ risponde Matilde avviandosi. È cresciuta con le illustrazioni dei libri di medicina della madre e non è mai stata impressionabile al sangue.

 

Insieme, le due ragazze si dirigono verso la stanza dove Tania cerca di riprendersi. Alex ha recuperato la borsa delle medicazioni e una sacca di fisiologica dal frigo, in cui inietterà una delle pillole della donna ridotta in polvere e sciolta in un po’ della soluzione della flebo. Bussa alla porta, ma senza aspettare risposta apre e lascia passare la ragazza con il vassoio in mano.

Nella stanza c’è un puzzo greve di sudore, ferite e alcol.

Sam, ancora seduto sulla stessa sedia della sera prima, gira appena la testa a guardare le due ragazze: -  _Hey._

 

_\- Buongiorno -_ lo saluta Matilde con un sorriso posando il vassoio e allungandogli una tazza di caffè. Dal volto pesto è chiaro che non ha dormito quasi per nulla.

 

-  _Grazie -_ ricambia con un sorriso spento il cacciatore accettando la tazza di caffè.

 

Sul divano, Castiel scuote leggermente la spalla di Dean cercando di svegliarlo. Il cacciatore si tira seduto strofinandosi la faccia con le mani e si ritrova una tazza di caffè davanti prima di ricordare con precisione dove si trova.

 

Alex si avvicina a Sam e, con delicatezza ma con fermezza, gli mette una mano sulla spalla. -  _Spostati, devo farle le medicazioni e cambiarle la flebo._

 

_\- Cosa? Sì...certo._ \- risponde con voce stanca il cacciatore alzandosi dalla sedia per andare ad appoggiarsi al muro, di fianco la porta.

 

La giovane infermiera stacca per prima cosa la vecchia fisiologica, ormai vuota, e prepara la seconda con l’aggiunta della pillola disciolta. Dopo di che scosta la coperta lasciandola però a coprire discretamente la donna nuda al di sotto. -  _Matilde, aiutami a girarla sul fianco._

 

La ragazza è già accanto a lei e la aiuta con delicatezza mentre Dean, per discrezione, esce trascinandosi fino al bagno.

 

Alex, molto professionale, toglie la vecchia medicazione con cautela scoprendo delle ferite fresche, infiammate ma già in via di guarigione. -  _Bene, guariscono in fretta._ \- dice sorridendo alla ragazza al suo fianco. Matilde ricambia il sorriso rincuorata, vuol dire che almeno in parte il processo di autoguarigione si sta avviando.

 

Pochi minuti dopo, con la nuova medicazione e una  nuova flebo attaccata al braccio, la donna è di nuovo supina e immobile.

 

-  _È già meglio di ieri sera -_ assicura Alex rivolta a Sam, ed è vero, il volto è meno scavato. -  _deve solo riposare, ed è meglio se lo fai anche tu…_

 

_\- Non ho sonno -_ ribatte il cacciatore che si sente solo stanco e svuotato, ma senza un briciolo di sonno.

 

_\- Ti darò qualcosa io -_ si propone Matilde con dolcezza -  _ma Alex ha ragione, devi dormire. Se quando si sveglia ti vede con quella faccia le fai prendere un colpo._

 

_\- Grazie ma...non voglio nulla -_ declina l’offerta Sam con un sorriso grato.

 

-  _Non fare il bambino, Sammy -_ bofonchia Dean con la voce impastata rientrando e ributtandosi sul divano -  _hai bisogno di dormire e Tania non andrà da nessuna parte se chiudi gli occhi un paio d’ore._

 

_\- Hanno ragione, Sam -_ dice anche Castiel, -  _a tutto il resto pensiamo io e Dean, tu riposa. -_ l’angelo si alza in piedi deciso a non far passare nemmeno un giorno senza tentare ogni strada.

 

Dean si alza a sua volta, poco convinto, per seguirlo: al momento si sente di poter pensare a pochissime cose che non siano il dopo sbornia che gli sta massacrando la testa. Matilde invece non ha nessuna intenzione di cedere: -  _Almeno sdraiati un momento sul divano -_ insiste con Sam.

 

- _Ok -_ acconsente esausto il cacciatore, ma invece che sul divano si avvicina al letto e ci si sdraia sopra girato su di un fianco e con un braccio sotto la testa, guardando Tania e continuando a tenerle la mano. -  _È ancora fredda… -_ dice in un sussurro e in poco tempo comincia già a scivolare nel sonno con la fronte appoggiata alla tempia della donna.

 

 

**29 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 11:00**  
 

Dean scuote la testa esasperato verso Cas mentre Crowley blatera un discorso inutilmente prolisso il cui succo è che in linea teorica niente è impossibile, in pratica dipende.

 

_\- Beh, allora datti una mossa a raggiungerci perché in pratica vorremmo evitare di ammazzarla…_

 

_“Sono contento di sapere che ti manco, squirrel, ma ho degli affari da sbrigare… affari urgenti… cose dell’Inferno”_

 

-  _Fammi il favore! Piantala di accampare scuse e vieni a darci una mano. Portale dei fiori, dei cioccolatini o qualsiasi altra cosa e smettetela._

 

_“Sai squirrel”_ risponde il demone dopo un momento di silenzio “ _dopo tutti questi anni a volte la tua stupidità riesce ancora a sorprendermi. Sono il Re dell’Inferno! Devo gestire una gabbia di matti aiutato da un branco di incompetenti, egocentrici e dannatissimi demoni e tu pensi davvero che il motivo per cui non spreco il mio tempo a salvare un mezzo angelo sia una streghetta? Hai mai considerato che non tutto il mondo viva in funzione del proprio pene?”_

 

Dean guarda Cas cercando un po’ di comprensione. Non avrebbe mai pensato di dirlo ma avrebbe preferito chiamare Lucifer.

 

_\- Come ti pare ma, hey, non gliela farai passare facendo il coglione… a volte bisogna mangiarsi l’orgoglio, in fondo importa più che ha ragione o…?_

 

Non fa in tempo a finire la frase prima che il demone gli chiuda la telefonata in faccia. Dean resta un momento stupito a guardare l’apparecchio poi si stringe nelle spalle: -  _Direi di contare sul suo aiuto._

 

_\- I demoni sono complessi...e orgogliosi. -_ sospira Castiel andandosi a sedere sulla sedia della scrivania. Rimugina sulla chiacchierata con suo fratello Lucifer e su quello che gli ha detto. -  _Invece, come sospettavo, Lucifer non può aiutarci -_ dice con dispiacere guardando il cacciatore. -  _L’incantesimo che ha usato prevedeva DNA angelico puro, senza contaminazione umana… potrebbe funzionare se partissimo da zero, ma nel caso di Tania è impossibile._

 

_\- Sei riuscito a fargli capire esattamente cos’è Tania? -_ chiede Dean che non è sicuro di averlo capito fino in fondo nemmeno lui.

 

L’angelo pare turbato adesso. - _Lui...a quanto pare la conosce…_

 

_\- Davvero? -_ chiede stupito il cacciatore.

 

-  _Sì...si sono già incontrati, e sa cos’è…-_ dice pensieroso, -  _mi è sembrato… preoccupato per lei, ma anche parecchio restio a parlarne. Quel che è sicuro, è che l’ho turbato almeno quanto lui ha turbato me. -_ confessa appoggiando la schiena contro la sedia e sospirando.

 

Dean sembra riflettere su qualcosa: un dettaglio che gli era sfuggito nella concitazione del momento.  _\- In effetti… non hai notato una certa somiglianza? -_ chiede all’altro.  

 

-  _Cosa intendi? -_ lo guarda sospettoso e cauto Castiel.

 

-  _Con Lucifer… quando è venuta fuori la sua parte angelica, non ti pare gli somigliasse un po’ nei modi?_

 

L’angelo rimane in silenzio per qualche secondo meditando sulle parole dell’amico. -  _Io… ho notato che la potenza di Tania… la sua essenza… è paragonabile a quella di Michele… o Lucifer…_

 

Dean sta ancora valutando quell’idea quando sentono bussare alla porta e pochi secondi dopo la testa di Matilde ne fa capolino.

-  _Scusate, ragazzi, ma vi stiamo aspettando in biblioteca per la riunione._

 

Il cacciatore annuisce e si alza dal letto avviandosi verso il corridoio seguito da Cass. Quando arriva sulla porta la ragazza gli tende un bicchiere di spremuta d’arancia che dall’odore si direbbe mescolato con qualcosa di alcolico.

 

_\- Vedi che ti rimette al mondo -_ dice voltandosi e precedendoli verso la biblioteca.

 

Il cacciatore annusa poco convinto prima di decidersi a dare un sorso alla bevanda che si rivela non essere terribile come si sarebbe detto. Passando accanto alla camera di Sam apre appena la porta per sbirciare il fratello e prosegue soddisfatto avendolo visto riposare tranquillo accanto alla donna.

In biblioteca l’intera squadra si è riunita intorno al tavolo e con ogni probabilità si aspettano che lui dica qualcosa, ma con tutta la baraonda dei giorni passati non ha avuto ne modo ne tempo di pensare a nulla. All’improvviso si sente come da ragazzo quando a scuola non aveva mai i compiti pronti.

 

_\- Allora -_ la ragazzina invece si è seduta tranquilla al tavolo con una gamba accavallata sull’altra -  _vista la situazione tocca a me fare la parte che avrebbe dovuto fare Tania. Perdonate se non sarò altrettanto efficace ma farò del mio meglio. Come sapete la questione è cercare di mettere insieme un’organizzazione efficiente e che risponda alle esigenze organizzative di tutti -_ Dean la fissa un filo sorpreso ma soprattutto grato di essere stato sollevato da quel compito e si siede accanto a lei al tavolo -  _Quello a cui aveva pensato Tania, dopo avervi osservato a lungo, era di proporvi un modello leggero di rete coordinato da un centro operativo da situare qui, nel bunker. L’idea è di dividere il territorio a zone e che ogni zona abbia un referente che aggiorni sulla situazione a scadenza mensile. Il centro operativo raccoglierà i dati, le informazioni e fornirà supporto logistico, tecnico e cognitivo. Col tempo potremmo arrivare a sviluppare un sistema di condivisione delle informazioni e delle conoscenze in tempo reale, comprendendo l’intero territorio nazionale, e non, con una rete di cacciatori organizzata e competente._

 

_\- In pratica...volete creare un ente pari all’FBI ma soprannaturale -_ interviene pratica Alex. -  _con basi sparse ma che fa riferimento a Quantico. Il bunker sarebbe la nostra Quantico...compresa la parte formativa?_

 

_\- Solo che a noi i completi stanno meglio -_ sorride soddisfatto Dean che ha fatto subito sua l’idea.

 

-  _Okay! -_ risponde Jody stringendosi nelle spalle -  _Direi che ci mancano parecchi stati però… conosco ancora qualcuno da poter chiamare._

 

-  _Io e Max ci stiamo, l’intera faccenda ci piace davvero molto, e non solo, ci occuperemo di arruolare per voi in Canada: conosciamo parecchi cacciatori e stregoni, ma hanno bisogno di una guida...in effetti ci manca un’organizzazione che diriga, ci renderebbe più efficienti. -_ afferma Alicia guardando il suo gemello. Sa bene che non sarà facile, ma la differenza tra i Winchester e gli altri cacciatori è palese: loro sono organizzati e capaci, il resto dei cacciatori in tutto il territorio, americano e canadese, sono come sbarbatelli allo sbaraglio, a confronto.

 

_\- Oh sì! -_ conferma il fratello -  _Se riuscissimo a condividere un po’ più di informazioni… e magari di materiale… c’è solo una cosa che non mi torna: adesso come funziona con i demoni? Non possiamo più ucciderne nessuno?_

 

_\- Assolutamente no -_ risponde secco Dean -  _fino a che Crowley fa quel che deve è okay, ma qualsiasi demone vi si pari davanti, uccidetelo._

 

_\- Mi rendo conto che l’alleanza con Crowley sia poco naturale -_ aggiunge Matilde sentendosi tirata in causa dallo sguardo di Max -  _ma fino a quando regge può essere un ottimo vantaggio. In linea di massima non credo abbia nessun interesse a darci problemi e a noi può tornare utile -_ risponde pratica.

 

- _Ok...ci sto, ma nessuno deve dirmi come agire! -_ dice secca Claire guardando Dean: -  _Non accetto ordini e imposizioni, e decido io come comportarmi in una missione!_

 

_\- In realtà, credo sia il caso di pensare a un codice etico da sottoscrivere e far sottoscrivere, ma ovviamente si tratterebbe di qualcosa condiviso da tutti. In fondo stiamo mettendo in mano a persone che non conosciamo un arsenale -_ ribatte Matilde fissando la biondina senza riuscire a capacitarsi che abbia la sua stessa età.

 

_\- Sammy stava preparando una bozza -_ conferma Dean -  _potremmo mandarvi qualcosa via mail nei prossimi giorni._

 

_\- Cas? -_ chiede Matilde fissando l’angelo che non si è ancora espresso.

 

-  _Io penso, -_ comincia l’angelo con la sua voce bassa e calma, -  _che nessuno meglio dei Winchester possa mostrarvi la strada da percorrere. Quello che hanno passato, ciò che hanno vissuto...loro sanno cosa è giusto e sbagliato, meglio di chiunque altro, meglio del Paradiso e dell’Inferno. Hanno fatto esperienza per altre mille vite a venire e il loro senso della giustizia è il più assoluto._

 

_\- Ci sta -_ riassume Dean rivolto alla ragazzina.


	29. 31 Ottobre, Lebanon

**31 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 9:00**  
 

I giorni trascorsi sono stati tranquilli anche se ora il bunker sembra deserto. Hanno salutato tutti e ognuno è tornato alla propria vita, tutti tranne Claire. La biondina a quanto pare si è trovata bene, nonostante tutti i musi lunghi e i borbottii, o forse vuole solo controllare la castità e la serietà sessuale dei due cacciatori. In ogni caso ha preso la scusa di non avere né una scuola né un lavoro a cui tornare, a differenza del resto della sua famiglia adottiva, e si è sistemata in pianta stabile. Con grande dispiacere di Matilde, anche i gemelli sono dovuti tornare in Canada e sente già la mancanza di qualcuno con cui chiacchierare di intrugli e trucchetti, tanto più ora che il demone ha chiuso le comunicazioni. Almeno loro continuano a tenersi in contatto. In effetti per quanto provi a distrarsi con lo studio e con la pratica quella situazione le pesa ed è diventata il suo chiodo fisso da quando si è fatto ormai del tutto chiaro che le condizioni di Tania sono in netto miglioramento. Ora che non ha più quella preoccupazione, e visto che Sam si è trasformato in un infermiere a orario continuato togliendole anche quella incombenza, non riesce proprio a evitare di pensarci. Solo ficcare il naso negli affari di Dean e dell’angelo la distrae un minimo. Con Cas hanno finito le casette dei gatti, che però al momento rimangono ancora inutilizzate, e hanno seminato i vasetti della serra casalinga che ora campeggia sul tavolo della sala. La cosa divertente è che ogni volta che Dean gli si avvicina Matilde è abbastanza certa che stia per dire o fare qualcosa che poi immancabilmente non fa. Diventerà vecchia prima che quell’uomo si dia una mossa.

 

_\- Se trovo un solo graffio, Sammy… uno solo… -_ Dean entra in biblioteca minacciando il fratello sventolando le chiavi dell’Impala.

 

-  _Dammi quelle chiavi! -_ sbotta spazientito Sam afferrandole al volo dalle mani del fratello. -  _Torno il prima possibile… se succede qualcosa chiamate._

 

_\- Prendi le birre! E la torta! -_ ordina mentre Sam è già diretto al garage.

 

_\- Lascia perdere la torta -_ gli dice Matilde alzando gli occhi dal libro che tanto non riusciva a leggere -  _prendi uova, farina e marmellata. La faccio io la torta così magari non mangiate un chilo di conservanti. -_  aggiunge chiudendo il libro e alzandosi per andare a dare il cambio in camera di Tania.

 

_\- Ferma dove sei! -_ la stoppa Dean - _Ci penso io a Tania, tu studia._

 

Matilde fa per lamentarsi ma l’uomo è deciso: -  _Studia! Mi occupo io della cuoca… e speriamo che si riprenda prima che si muoia di fame…_

 

La ragazza si ributta sulla sedia rassegnata mentre Dean esce dalla stanza per prendere la postazione accanto al letto di Tania. La donna ha ripreso colore e sembra stare davvero meglio ma continua a non dar segno di volersi svegliare. Gli sfiora la mano in una carezza e, rendendosi conto che è ancora fredda, gliela stringe tra le sue e si accorge di quanto gli manca. Gli mancano le colazioni, le montagne di cibo, soprattutto gli arrosti, ma gli manca anche averla intorno e gli mancano perfino le smancerie tra lei e il fratello. Sopporterebbe intere orchestre sinfoniche notturne pur di rivedere il fratello felice in quel modo. E poi, Tania ha quel modo leggero di sorridere e abbracciare la gente che illumina le giornate, ed era bello vederla di prima mattina fare le fusa con la ragazzina. Bello e un po’ imbarazzante.

Non si vuole impicciare più di tanto ma deve ammettere che non gli dispiacerebbe affatto che le cose tra lei e Sammy diventassero definitive. L’idea che la donna si trasferisca lì una volta per tutte non solo non gli crea disagio anzi, ad essere onesti gli fa piacere. Non sarebbe male avere una sorella. Dopo quello che ha fatto si è guadagnata tutto il diritto di essere membro della famiglia a tutti gli effetti, e se anche fosse una piccola versione pettoruta di Lucifer, in fondo che male c’è? Sono andati tutti parecchio oltre la linea dell’umano. Si porta la mano della donna alle labbra posandovi un bacio e sente le dita sottili contrarsi nel suo palmo. Si blocca fissando il volto di Tania.

 

Quando la donna apre gli occhi vede il volto di Dean. -  _Hey -_ riesce a dire nonostante la voce che esce fuori sia debole e roca per il non utilizzo. Cerca di muoversi ma anche solo provare a sollevare la testa la riempie di dolore.  

 

_\- Hey! -_ risponde Dean saltando in piedi - _Hey! Stai ferma -_ dice preoccupato dagli sforzi della donna e guardandosi attorno come se dovesse spuntare fuori un aiuto da chissà dove.

 

_\- Si è svegliata! -_ grida alla fine verso la porta diretto a chiunque lo senta -  _Come stai?_

 

_\- Viva…-_ risponde con un sorriso lieve Tania rinunciando a tirarsi su. -  _Quanto...cos’è successo?_

 

_\- Ci hai fatto prendere un bello spavento -_ risponde sollevato Dean -  _non fare mai più una cosa del genere! -_ aggiunge severo.

 

-  _Non prometto nulla...voi cercate di non ficcarvi nei guai, e non sarà necessario che lo rifaccia… -_ dice cercando di ridere ma la posizione, il fastidio dell’inattività dei muscoli, e il dolore della guarigione, la blocca. -  _È stato… cosa ho fatto? Il mostro… non ha fatto nulla a voi? Ricordo fino a quando li ho esiliati…_

 

_\- È andato tutto bene, stai tranquilla. -_ la rassicura l’uomo -  _H_ _ai solo terrorizzato qualche angelo._

 

_\- Mi dispiace… ho spaventato anche voi? -_ chiede allarmata la donna. -  _Sono un mostro… non ho molto autocontrollo quando…_

 

_\- Hey, non sei un mostro! Sei stata grande… -_ risponde distratto Dean guardandosi intorno. È sicuro che ci sia qualcosa da fare ora, Alex aveva detto qualcosa su quando si sarebbe svegliata? Non si ricorda… ci sono delle medicine? Qualcosa?

 

-  _Hey! Che hai da urlare? -_ la porta si scosta e la testa di Claire fa capolino e l’espressione accigliata lascia subito il posto alla sorpresa e a qualcosa che pare sollievo. -  _Cavolo!_

 

_\- Chiama Alex! -_ esclama Dean.

 

-  _Sì, certo! -_ risponde la bionda cacciatrice prendendo il cellulare e digitando il numero della sorella adottiva. -  _Vado a cercare Matilde!_

 

Ma la ragazza è già in corridoio e Claire la vede non appena si volta: -  _Che succede? -_ chiede preoccupata.

 

-  _È sveglia! -_ dice sollevata la ragazza.

 

Dentro la stanza, Tania cerca di ritornare al mondo, in tutti i sensi. L’inattività forzata si aggiunge ad un fastidio generale, e ha bisogno di capire cosa è successo. - _Dean… mi aiuti a tirarmi un po’ su?_

 

L’uomo si affretta ad aiutarla cercando di essere il più delicato possibile mentre la alza sulla testiera del letto.

 

_\- Buongiorno! -_ la saluta Matilde entrando nella stanza con un sorriso enorme - _Come stai? -_ chiede avvicinandosi al letto.

 

-  _Orsacchiotta! -_ esclama Tania felice di vedere la sua amica. -  _Aiutami tu… da quanto sono qui? -_ chiede tenendo una mano sul braccio dell’uomo confuso.

 

-  _È Halloween, nanit, hai dormito qualche giorno._ \- le risponde -  _Hai bisogno di qualcosa?_

 

_\- Solo di capire come sto… -_ risponde sorridendo la donna, sollevata. -  _Mi dispiace…_

 

_\- Dean, per piacere, vai a prendere in bagno le cose per le medicazioni? -_ chiede la ragazza.

 

L’uomo annuisce e sparisce nel corridoio.

 

_\- Hai un paio di ferite brutte sulla schiena ma sono quasi rimarginate, il problema è stato per lo più l’energia che ti stava bruciando dall’interno…_

 

_\- Ah… le cicatrici… -_ dice chiudendo gli occhi e appoggiando la testa all’indietro sul cuscino. -  _Ho… fatto del male a qualcuno? Non ricordo molto…_

 

_\- No, tranquilla, stiamo tutti benissimo. Ti ho rotto il secondo sigillo subito dopo, appena in tempo direi._

 

_\- Grazie… -_ le dice Tania aprendo gli occhi e fissandola: -  _Mi perdoni? Ho dovuto farlo…_

 

_\- Non c’è niente da perdonare! -_ risponde l’amica commossa -  _Sono solo felice che tu stia bene. Ti abbraccerei ma ho paura di farti male -_ aggiunge ridendo.

 

-  _Chi se ne frega! -_ esclama la donna allargando le braccia, -  _Sopporto bene il dolore!_

 

Matilde accetta con una certa riluttanza l’invito, felice di poter sentire di nuovo l’odore di miele sulla pelle dell’amica.

  
 

 

**31 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 10:00**

  
“ _È sveglia!”._ Sam sente ancora la voce del fratello nelle orecchie quando percorre il bunker in tutta la sua lunghezza dal garage alle stanze. Dopo la chiamata di Dean ha fatto inversione con l’Impala ed è tornato immediatamente a casa, sollevato e agitato allo stesso tempo: Tania si è svegliata ma l’ha fatto proprio mentre lui non c’era.

Quando arriva davanti alla porta della loro camera rimane un attimo a fissarla, come per prendere coraggio… ma coraggio di cosa? Apre la porta e sul suo letto, sollevata a sedere, c’è la donna che ama. “ _È sveglia”_ pensa sollevato. Entra nella stanza un passo dopo l’altro, muovendosi come un automa, il cuore a mille, e non si accorge nemmeno degli altri amici lì presenti perché vede solo Tania, i suoi occhi verdi che lo fissano, il suo volto sereno anche se ancora stanco. Sta bene, è sveglia… è tornata da lui.

 

- _Sam. -_ la donna assapora il suono del nome del suo cacciatore. Ha temuto davvero che non lo avrebbe più rivisto. Pochi passi, e l’uomo è al suo fianco e si china prendendole il volto tra le mani posando un dolce bacio sulle labbra.

 

_\- Okay -_ dice il fratello rivolto agli altri presenti nella stanza -  _tutti fuori… avanti… anche tu Cas, andiamo -_ dice afferrando l’angelo per un braccio e trascinandolo verso la porta.

 

-  _Si… si, ok. -_ acconsente Castiel sorridendo felice all’amico. Sapeva che la sorella si sarebbe ripresa, ma vederla sveglia gli ha tolto un enorme peso dal cuore.

 

Quando tutti sono usciti dalla stanza, Tania riesce a trovare un po’ di voce nell’emozione di poter di nuovo sentire il suo gigante. -  _È così bello poterti toccare. -_ gli dice accarezzandogli la guancia barbuta.

 

- _È così bello poter rivedere i tuoi occhi! -_ ribatte ridendo l’uomo. Sono stati giorni davvero penosi  non solo per lui, e anche se la ripresa della donna era evidente, Sam non è riuscito a non sentirsi in ansia per lei. Non riesce a staccare le mani dal suo viso, dai suoi capelli, la paura di perderla è stata così grande che per un attimo ha davvero temuto di non poter sopravvivere a lei, nonostante il pensiero di lasciare da solo il fratello. Sa di amarla, ma prima non si era reso conto di quanto fosse diventata importante per lui: non può concepire un solo giorno senza guardare quegli occhi, senza sentire la sua voce, il suo profumo, senza poterla toccare e sentire il suo corpo contro il proprio.

 

-  _Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare…  -_ gli dice la donna.

 

-  _Non dirlo nemmeno, l’importante è che sei di nuovo qui con me… -_ ci sarà tempo per parlare, ora tutto quello che vuole è poter fissare quel verde intenso, e baciare le labbra di Tania di nuovo piene di vita.

 

-0-

 

Dean passa una mano sulla carrozzeria lucida. Ogni volta che Sammy riporta a casa Baby senza graffi si stupisce sollevato che la sua piccola sia tutta intera.

_\- Grazie al cielo sta bene… -_ borbotta sottovoce.

 

_\- Sì, ma ne ero sicuro! -_ dice Castiel sorridendo: -  _Tania è forte, aveva solo bisogno di riposo e tempo._

 

_\- Oh! Sì… sì certo…_  - risponde Dean appoggiando la schiena alla portiera e voltandosi verso l’angelo -  _A proposito, Cas, prima che… che succedesse tutto… volevo dirti una cosa. -_ aggiunge deglutendo davanti agli occhi blu dell’angelo.

 

Castiel si volta a fissare incuriosito l’amico: -  _Dimmi pure._

 

Non pensava davvero che avrebbe trovato il coraggio di arrivare a quel punto del discorso e ora che è lì si sente un dodicenne alla prima cotta. In qualche remoto angolo della sua testa però c’è la consapevolezza di avere davanti Cas e di essere Dean e questo gli basta per recuperare l’uso della parola.

_\- Io… io vorrei… insomma io sono tuo. Voglio dire, il tuo umano, se vuoi. Come Sammy per Tania. Tu sei… il mio angelo ed è okay, per me. Ecco… io non so come funzioni questa cosa, però è okay._

 

Castiel, dopo un primo momento di stupore, lo guarda con un sorriso sincero e disteso. -  _Lo so, Dean. Tu sei sempre stato mio, come io sono stato tuo, fin dal momento in cui ti ho toccato per la prima volta tirandoti fuori dall’Inferno. -_ lo rassicura con voce calda e profonda. -  _E… funzionerà come tu vorrai che funzioni. Io sarò sempre al tuo fianco._

 

Il sorriso di Cas è il più bello che l’uomo abbia mai visto e quella voce ha la capacità di scaldargli l’anima. Averlo attorno è sempre stata l’unica cosa a farlo sentire al sicuro, Cas è sempre stato il suo rifugio in tutti quegli anni anche se non l’ha voluto ammettere perché affidarsi a qualcuno e costruire in lui la propria casa porta con sé la paura di perderlo e quante volte è stato sul punto di vederlo morire? Ma se Sammy e Tania devono godersi il loro tempo forse dovrebbe trovare il coraggio di farlo anche lui. In ogni caso in quel momento, davanti a quel sorriso, alla pazienza serena di Cas, riesce a pensare solo che vorrebbe poter annullare ogni distanza e perdersi nella sua anima.   
Un momento dopo lo sta baciando.

 

 

 

**31 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 11:00**

_\- Avanti, Sammy! -_ dice il fratello mettendogli un bicchiere in mano -  _C’è un divano che ci aspetta in biblioteca. -_ lo trascina via mentre le due ragazze entrano nella stanza di Tania per occuparsi di lei. Sam ha l’aria di chi ha bisogno di un bevuta.

 

-  _Ok… -_ lo asseconda Sam facendosi condurre in biblioteca e reggendo il bicchiere in una mano. Ora che Tania è sveglia, l’uomo sente tutta la tensione dei giorni passati arrivargli sulle spalle come un enorme peso.

 

_\- Stai bene? -_ gli chiede Dean sedendosi accanto a lui con la bottiglia di whisky a portata di mano.

 

-  _Io… non lo so. -_ risponde con una semi risata tesa. Ora che va tutto bene, si rende davvero conto di cosa sarebbe potuto succedere alla sua donna: è come se nei giorni scorsi lui non fosse stato veramente sveglio, in bilico nell’oblio della semi incoscienza.

 

_\- È passata, Sammy… -_ cerca di rassicurarlo il fratello.

 

Sam scola in una volta sola il bicchiere che ha in mano mentre un lieve tremore comincia a interessargli le mani. - _Io… potevo perderla…_

 

Il fratello glielo riempie di nuovo: -  _Lo so… e so che non è facile, Sammy, ma è una guerriera e non smetterà di correre rischi… ha la pelle dura però._

 

_\- Vero? -_ dice guardando il fratello con orgoglio e amore negli occhi: -  _Però...questo non è correre rischi, questo...in uno scontro lei può cavarsela, ma questo...è solo crudele. Morire in quel modo…_

 

_\- Lo so… ma se l’è cavata, e ci ha salvato il culo… direi che c’è da festeggiare._

 

Sam rimane in silenzio bevendo dal bicchiere e fissandosi le mani. Si, se l’è cavata, questa volta… ma non deve succedere di nuovo, mai più! Perchè nella loro vita è sempre così? -  _Hai avuto risposta da Rowena? -_ chiede al fratello per distogliere i suoi pensieri da quella piega cupa.

 

_\- Sta cercando una soluzione -_ risponde pratico -  _non è esattamente una cosa da tutti i giorni…_

 

_\- Dean...io cosa devo fare, adesso? -_ chiede esausto il fratello. Improvvisamente si sente stanco e impotente, più del solito.

 

_\- Riposati, fatti una bella bevuta e domani cerchiamo un caso…_

 

_\- Già...ottima idea, il lavoro aiuta sempre… -_ annuisce l’uomo buttando giù quanto resta nel bicchiere. - _Ci sono ancora due mesi...abbiamo tempo, vero?_

 

_\- Esatto! Rowena troverà qualcosa… la aggiusteremo. -_ risponde Dean rifornendo tanto il fratello quanto sé.

 

Ad un certo punto a Sam viene da ridere. Nella sua testa si susseguono tutta una serie di pensieri che non sono propriamente da lui, e ne ha quasi paura. -  _Dean, promettimi una cosa -_ dice guardando il fratello. -  _se comincio a comportarmi da idiota con Tania… se divento ossessivo, eccessivamente protettivo… soffocante… ti prego fermami prima che lo faccia lei uccidendomi!_

 

Dean scoppia a ridere: -  _Te lo prometto! Anche se Tania che ti prende a calci è sempre un bello spettacolo!_

 

_\- Sì, certo, perché non lo fa con te! -_ esclama sempre ridendo il cacciatore. -  _Amico, quella farebbe il culo ad entrambi!_

 

_\- Ti sei accorto di quanto somiglia a Lucifer… in quei momenti? -_ chiede di nuovo serio.

 

Sam smette di ridere e guarda il fratello. -  _Anche Cas ha detto qualcosa del genere mentre… ha detto che una potenza tale l’ha vista solo in Michele e Lucifero… -_ conferma pensoso. -  _Tu… cosa pensi?_

 

Dean scuote la testa: -  _Non ne ho idea… però_   _una certa somiglianza c’è. Lo sapevi che si conoscono?_

 

_\- Cosa? -_ chiede stupito al fratello.

 

-  _Già, si sono incontrati a Los Angeles, come hanno incontrato noi hanno incontrato anche loro…_

 

_\- No… non lo sapevo…_ \- non sa perché ma l’idea che Tania abbia incontrato Lucifer lo innervosisce. Sa che c’è qualcosa in lei che gli ricorda il Diavolo… e non solo nel momento in cui l’ha vista all’apice del suo potere. Sono piccole cose, avendo avuto Lucifero nella sua testa per così tanto tempo, lo rende sensibile alle sfumature, e quelle sfumature a volte le vede in Tania…-  _Magari… dipende dal fatto che… come dice Cas, lei è paragonabile ad un arcangelo…_

 

_\- Può darsi… -_ risponde elusivo Dean a cui non sembra il caso affrontare ora i trascorsi tra la donna e il Diavolo. Se Tania vorrà parlare a Sammy di quella vicenda è molto meglio che lo faccia lei…

 

_\- In ogni caso… -_ dice alzandosi dal divano -  _troveremo un modo per risolverla, lo facciamo sempre -_ dice finendo il bicchiere. 

 


	30. 31 Ottobre, Lebanon, seconda parte

**31 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 15:00**  
 

Matilde ha trasferito i libri in camera di Tania e ha occupato la scrivania. Sam ha bisogno di dormire e lei ha bisogno di godersi la sua amica. In tutto quel trambusto deve anche pensare a chiudere un paper per fare finta di star producendo qualcosa per l’università anche se libri e computer sono più un simpatico accessorio che qualcosa di davvero utile al momento.

Tania ha provato a leggere qualcosa per passare il tempo e per non disturbare lo studio della ragazza, ma lo sforzare gli occhi sulle pagine le porta solo mal di testa, in quel momento, così rimane con gli occhi chiusi e il libro aperto posato sul petto. Incredibile che abbia perso tre giorni, il bunker si è svuotato e non ha potuto salutare nessuno, non ha potuto fare il suo dovere… è rimasta solo, incredibilmente, Claire, la bionda e fumina cacciatrice. È però felice che Matilde abbia fatto le sue veci in modo così efficiente, almeno in quello si sente rincuorata.

Vorrebbe parlare ma non osa farlo...tra qualche giorno la ragazza dovrebbe dare un esame e ha il sospetto che non abbia dedicato tanto tempo allo studio, nei giorni scorsi. Quando Matilde si alza dalla scomoda sedia per stiracchiarsi la schiena ne approfitta subito: -  _Matilde… possiamo parlare?_

 

_\- Certo. -_ risponde la ragazza afferrandosi le caviglie con le mani e restandosene piegata.

 

- _Dov’è Crowley? -_ chiede senza girarci troppo intorno la donna: prima che rimanesse incosciente il demone era sempre tra i piedi, mentre ora… anche se sono passate solo poche ore dal suo risveglio, ancora non l’ha visto.

 

_\- All’Inferno, per quanto ne so. -_ risponde Matilde senza rialzarsi.

 

- _Matilde… che succede?_

 

La ragazza si decide a tornare dritta mentre il maglione le ricade addosso: -  _Gli ho detto che non volevo più saperne nulla di lui e credo mi abbia presa alla lettera._

 

_\- Che cosa? E perché mai? -_ chiede stupita la donna. Questa poi…

 

Matilde si va a stravaccare sul divano: -  _Perché sì! -_ sbotta arrabbiata più con se stessa che altro -  _Perché è stato dietro al tuo piano suicida, perché mi ha scaraventato contro una parete e ho ancora il livido sul braccio! -_ risponde massaggiandosi dove la stretta del demone le ha lasciato un segno blu che fa ancora male -  _Gli ho anche detto che se morivi sarebbe stata colpa sua -_ aggiunge a voce più bassa -  _e forse qualcosa di peggio, non ricordo bene…_

 

Tania guarda costernata la sua amica. -  _Cioè… hai punito lui perché non potevi prendertela con me? -_ le chiede stupefatta: -  _Lui ti ha solo protetto! È stato lucido là dove tu ti stavi comportando da ragazzina in preda ad una crisi isterica! -_ la riprende guardandola con severità. -  _Lui non ha nessuna colpa…_

 

_\- Io non volevo essere protetta! E non ero isterica! Stavo solo cercando di evitare che rischiassi di ammazzarti da sola! -_ risponde offesa la ragazza.

 

-  _Non avevamo altre possibilità e Crowley è stato l’unico a capirlo! -_ osserva la donna sinceramente grata per il sangue freddo del demone. -  _È merito suo se nessun altro si è fatto male… mi ha aiutato a proteggervi._

 

_\- Lui ti ha aiutato a proteggere se stesso! Avremmo potuto affrontarli insieme… -_ ribatte Matilde ma è la prima a essere poco convinta delle sue parole.

 

-  _Sei una sciocca. Se fosse vero… perché avrebbe cercato di fermarti? -_ osserva stanca Tania -  _Mi ha aiutato a proteggere tutti, lui compreso, ma è di te che si è preoccupato._

 

Matilde sbuffa arrendendosi. Tanto la verità è che ha smesso di essere arrabbiata dal momento in cui Tania ha iniziato a migliorare e meno è arrabbiata più si sente in colpa e triste.

_\- Che cosa dovrei fare? -_ chiede all’amica.

 

_\- Chiamalo! -_ risponde decisa la donna, -  _E lasciagli una piccola soddisfazione, senza esagerare… non chiedere scusa, ma fagli capire che non ce l’hai con lui, che non è colpa sua… e che ti dispiace._

 

_\- Non è il genere di conversazione che vorrei fare al telefono. -_ borbotta Matilde che ha pensato a chiamarlo.

 

-  _Fallo venire qui, invitalo. -_ suggerisce con un sorriso stanco. -  _In effetti non mi dispiacerebbe vederlo, vorrei ringraziarlo…_

 

_\- Chiamalo tu… -_ mugugna con occhi da cucciola Matilde.

 

Alzando gli occhi al cielo, la donna si allunga con una smorfia per prendere il suo cellulare dal comodino.

 

**da Tania a Silvestro**

“ _Hey Silvestro! Chi non muore… si rivede! Dove sei? Mi manca la tua faccia da schiaffi!”_

 

-  _Ecco… un messaggio. -_ informa la ragazza mentre, stanca come avesse corso per chilometri, si adagia contro il cuscino. -  _Mi sembra di avere ogni osso del corpo rotto e in via di guarigione… domani devo assolutamente alzarmi da qui!_

 

**da Re a Pinguino**

“ _Esiliato. Parla con la strega.”_

 

**da Tania a Silvestro**

_“La strega si arrangia, sono io che ti invito, al diavolo l’esilio.”_

 

-  _Tanto non verrà. -_ osserva Matilde fissando il soffitto e non fa in tempo a mettersi seduta che sentono il campanello. Si sta ancora maledicendo per aver dato retta all’amica quando sentono la voce di Dean che si avvicina in corridoio.

 

_\- Non ti riconosco più, amico… ti chiamo io e fai l’offeso, ti chiama Tania e corri… sei messo peggio del previsto._

 

_\- Fai un piacere a te stesso, Dean… taci._

 

L’uomo bussa prima di aprire ma Matilde è rimasta congelata sul divano e fissa la porta senza parlare. Con un sospiro esasperato, è la donna a rispondere: -  _È aperto!_

 

_\- Abbiamo visite! -_ annuncia Dean lanciando un’occhiata prima all’una poi all’altra e lasciando passare il demone che resta accanto all’uomo.

 

-  _Hello ladies.-_ dice fissando Tania ed evitando con ostinazione di voltarsi verso il divano.

 

-  _Ok, prima di mandarvi in camera di Matilde a chiarirvi, e vi prego… non fatemi alzare perché non ne ho la forza, vieni qui Silvestro. -_ dice la donna facendo gesto al demone di avvicinarsi.

 

Crowley guarda di sottecchi il cacciatore che sorride divertito del suo imbarazzo ma si avvicina al letto cercando di mantenere un certo contegno.

 

_\- Che cosa vuoi, pinguino? -_ chiede portandosi a fianco del letto.

 

-  _Voglio ringraziarti, razza di idiota. Grazie per avermi aiutato a salvarvi… e per aver tenuto lontano Matilde dai guai, anche se quella testona non l’ha capito. -_ dice la donna al demone sorridendo -  _Senza il tuo sangue freddo… sarebbe stato più difficile. Grazie… e se solo potessi ti abbraccerei, ma non riesco a sollevarmi… per cui abbraccio virtuale!_

 

Il demone la guarda perplesso non sapendo cosa rispondere e guarda Dean stringendosi nelle spalle con aria vagamente spaventata.

 

_\- L’ho fatto solo per evitare di dovermi sporcare le mani… -_ borbotta  _\- il sangue degli angeli si infila sempre sotto le unghie._

 

_\- Beh, è un ottimo motivo. -_ ride la donna guardandolo con simpatia, -  _In ogni caso… grazie davvero. -_ Tania cerca di sistemarsi meglio contro la testiera, e questo le causa una smorfia di dolore. -  _E ora… andatevene! Dean, assicurati che nessuno dei due tenti di fuggire, chiudili nella stanza di Matilde, e usa pure la violenza, se necessario, specie con la ragazzina testona._

 

_\- Sentito il capo? -_ chiede Dean ironico solo in parte -  _Fuori di qui e lasciatela riposare. -_ aggiunge indicando la porta.

 

Matilde, che non ha tolto un momento gli occhi dal demone approfittando della sua ostinazione nel non guardarla, si alza riluttante dal divano convinta più che altro dall’idea di lasciar riposare l’amica. Raccatta le sue cose mentre il demone è già uscito dalla stanza e lancia uno sguardo di odio e gratitudine insieme a Tania.

 

-0-

 

Quando alla fine si decide a uscire dalla camera il demone e il cacciatore stanno insieme nel corridoio e Matilde non è sicura che Dean lo stia sorvegliando o rincuorando. Quando la vede avvicinarsi però l’uomo alza le mani: -  _Io non voglio saperne nulla. -_ dice allontanandosi.

 

Crowley lo segue in silenzio con gli occhi mentre si allontana maledicendolo per averlo piantato in quella situazione.

 

_\- Scusa -_ comincia Matilde quando l’uomo è fuori dalla vista -  _non avrei dovuto dire quello che ho detto, mi dispiace._

 

Il demone la guarda piuttosto perplesso senza riuscire a capire come funzioni la testa di quella ragazzina. Lei intendeva esattamente le cose che aveva detto, non c’è dubbio al riguardo e per altro aveva perfettamente ragione. Erano le prime cose sensate che le aveva sentito dire da sempre.

 

-  _Possiamo… aggiustare la cosa? Mi manchi e… e non c’è stato giorno in cui non sia stata in pensiero. -_ visto che l’altro non sembra voler scappare o fare mosse inconsulte Matilde gli è arrivata abbastanza vicino da potergli posare la testa sul petto mentre quello continua a fissare un punto davanti a sé.  _\- Mi dispiace davvero. -_ ripete tirandosi su e fissandolo con insistenza.

 

_\- Ti ho sentito -_ risponde alla fine il demone  _\- ma non basta. -_ non c’è rabbia nel modo in cui lo dice ma solo una constatazione ovvia.

 

_\- Lo so -_ risponde Matilde abbassando gli occhi  _\- che devo fare? -_ chiede con gli occhi lucidi.

 

_\- Niente. Non c’è niente da dire o da fare._

 

La strega non vuole capire che non è un fatto di perdonare o non perdonare, di rabbia o di orgoglio è solo che non può più crederle quando finge di vedere altro che non sia un mostro in lui. E non c’è l’ha con lei per questo, ha ragione, la colpa è sua che ha pensato potesse essere tanto cieca.

 

_\- Ti prego -_  losupplica la ragazza mentre le lacrime iniziano a rigarle le guance -  _almeno credimi: io non avrei mai dovuto dire quelle cose. Tu non le meritavi e… e non le penso. Non sei un mostro, sei la cosa più bella che abbia incontrato e avrei dovuto passare molto più tempo a dimostrartelo. Io non smetterò mai di odiarmi per questo, e non smetterò di amarti._

 

Ora il demone la riconosce nel totale delirio delle sue parole. Darebbe un penny per vedere come funziona quel cervello contorto e ne darebbe mille per capire il proprio. Perché ora non gli importa più un accidente di niente di quello che è, di quanto stupida o patetica sia quella situazione.. Gli importa solo di asciugare con il dorso della mano quelle lacrime e sorridere a quel faccino arrossato e gocciolante che all’improvviso sorride a sua volta.

Le lacrime hanno un gusto salato mentre le bacia gli occhi.

  
  
 

**31 Ottobre, Lebanon, ore 21:00**  
 

Non c’è stato verso, le donne di casa sono state irremovibili, persino Tania: oggi è Halloween e va festeggiato! Sam non pensava che anche in Italia si usasse celebrare quella festività, ma la sua donna gli ha spiegato che non festeggia Halloween in sé, quanto l’antica festività celtica di Samhain da cui la loro ha avuto origine.

In ogni caso, non potendo festeggiare come avevano progettato, hanno optato per una rassegna cinematografica di classici dell’horror trash.

Sam è seduto sul suo letto a gambe incrociate, appoggiato alla testiera, con la sua donna incastrata tra l’incavo delle sue gambe e la schiena appoggiata al suo torso: è il modo migliore per lei di poter stare in una posizione semi eretta senza che senta eccessivo dolore, e poi è bello poterla sentire contro il suo corpo, poterla abbracciare e stargli vicino. D’altro canto, Tania è davvero comoda! Le braccia del suo gigante sono la cosa più accogliente che esista al mondo, e il suo petto… forte e comodo, meglio di un cuscino. Inoltre… si sente avvolgere dall’odore di Sam e dal suo calore, e può sentire il suo cuore battere allo stesso ritmo del suo. Dopo che si è riposato, il suo cacciatore non si è più allontanato da lei, e con incredibile dolcezza, ha passato un tempo infinito a massaggiarle i muscoli per cercare di darle un po’ di sollievo. Anche ora, in quella posizione, non perde occasione per accarezzarla e massaggiarla, e lei si sente… amata. È una bella sensazione, per una volta, avere qualcuno che si occupa di lei, anche se all’inizio le ha causato qualche imbarazzo, non è abituata a ricevere tutte quelle attenzioni.

La stanza non è così grande, ma nonostante questo riesce ad accogliere tutti gli attuali abitanti e assidui frequentatori del bunker per la rassegna di film previsti, anche se Matilde si è dovuta appollaiare sulla poltroncina e per sollevare le gambe è finita rannicchiata con la schiena verso la poltrona affianco. Crowley si è solo parzialmente risentito per il ladrocinio compiuto verso il suo bracciolo e guarda con scarso interesse alle porcate che gli altri chiamano generosamente “film”. È molto più interessato a capire quella sensazione di tepore che prova davanti alle smancerie dei due sul letto. Per qualche motivo non è infastidito dalla assurda mielosità di moose, e per quanto il buon senso gli dica di stare in guardia non riesce a sentirsi minacciato da Tania. Sente solo quel calore in mezzo allo sterno quando sorridono. Non gli sono sfuggiti nemmeno i movimenti sul divano, ma quelli sono ridicoli. Squirrel e la sua patetica cotta per l’angelo gli sono sempre sembrati una pessima imitazione di qualche film anni settanta. A Dean invece non interessa per nulla quanto sia ridicolo in quel momento e non ha mai trovato tanto divertenti quei film. Troverebbe divertente qualsiasi cosa in quel momento, il solo fatto di avere l’angelo accanto, di vederlo sereno come se fosse sempre stato tutto così, come se fosse tutto normale, gli ha tolto dalle spalle un peso enorme e non potrebbe chiedere niente di più in quel momento. Non si sentiva così sollevato da… forse da quando aveva evitato di farsi saltare in aria e Amara aveva fatto pace col fratello. Aveva evitato la sua piccola Apocalisse personale e non c’erano state ripercussioni cosmiche, era solo tornato tutto alla normalità, con qualche piccolo miglioramento. Castiel, seduto accanto a Dean, si sente incredibilmente bene. Il suo umano ha finalmente accettato quel che provano l’uno per l’altro, e il vederlo così sereno, disteso, quasi ringiovanito come se insieme al peso se ne fossero andati anche anni di disperazione, è per lui la cosa più bella che possa accadergli. Ora lui, semplice serafino, ha una sorella e una persona da amare, un fratello… e degli amici. Ha una famiglia, e finalmente lui se ne sente parte. Sul letto, Tania e Sam sono la personificazione dell’amore incondizionato, raramente ha assistito, nel corso dei millenni, all’incontro di due anime destinate a stare insieme come loro due, anche se il sospetto dell’origine della sorella getta su quella unione cosmica un velo di inquietudine. Tra di loro c’è ancora qualcosa di sospeso che vela i loro sorrisi di tristezza, ma presto avrebbero risolto anche quel problema: nessuno di loro vuole rinunciare a Tania così facilmente, e tutti sono disposti a fare l’impossibile. Persino Lucifer… nel pomeriggio il fratello l’ha chiamato per avere notizie riguardo la sorella e sui progressi nella ricerca di una soluzione, e si è detto disposto ad aiutare, anzi, ha pregato di coinvolgerlo. Il che rende il tutto ancora più inquietante.

Anche il demone ha qualcosa di diverso, e sospetta dipenda dalla ragazza. Castiel è perplesso ma felice, anche perché in quel momento nulla potrebbe turbarlo.

Claire avrebbe di che sentirsi un’estranea in quella famiglia ed era la cosa che più temeva con l’invasione italiana, invece tutti la trattano con calore, a parte il demone che rimane sulle sue con lei. Seduta sul letto di fianco a Sam e alla sua donna non si sente nemmeno in imbarazzo, tanto è delicato il loro modo di farsi le coccole e di… amarsi. Ormai s’è rassegnata, il vecchio e quella specie di angelo fanno sul serio, e il sollievo che ha provato quando lei si è risvegliata l’ha sorpresa: non importa cosa pensi di quella donna, non ha mai visto Sam più felice di così, è sempre stato tormentato, cupo, distante anche se terribilmente apprensivo come un fratello vero per lei e Alex, ma mai così sereno e disteso come da quando quella donna è entrata nella sua vita, per cui è disposta ad accettare quelle due italiane nella vita dei suoi amici e di Castiel. Anche la svolta tra l’angelo e Dean è una novità: tra di loro deve essere successo qualcosa perchè nemmeno Dean è mai stato così leggero.

Tra felicità, divertimento, film horror assurdi, piadine farcite preparate da Matilde, una specie di tortillas italiana, sandwich, pop corn al caramello e salati e dolcetti di ogni tipo, quella serata è un vero momento di giubilo, una finestra sulla normalità che di solito dei cacciatori non possono permettersi.

 

-  _Questo film è demenziale!  -_ esclama Claire agguantando una manciata di pop corn al caramello indicando sullo schermo del televisore “ _L’armata delle tenebre”._

 

_\- Oh ma dai! Fa schiantare… è un classico! -_ protesta Dean ingozzandosi di caramelle.

 

-  _Ash è stato una delle mie prime cotte -_ rivela seria Tania annuendo a Dean. -  _quando ero bambina… pensavo che uno come Ash potesse esistere davvero._

 

_\- Hai sempre avuto un gusto terribile in fatto di uomini! -_ osserva Matilde con divertito disappunto.

 

-  _Col tempo mi sono affinata… ma sempre gli eroi mi piacciono -_ dice la donna guardando con un sorriso il suo gigante. -  _e comunque… non accetto critiche da te sui gusti maschili, orsacchiotta… senza offesa, Silvestro! Tu mi piaci._

 

_\- Hey! -_ protesta Dean punto sul vivo.

 

-  _Ma che centra! Tu sei diverso… ti adoro, scimmione, sono troppo di parte con te. -_ puntualizza Tania sorridendo al cacciatore.

 

_\- La mia prima cotta è stato Richard Todd… cioè, Robin Hood, però fatto da lui. -_ racconta Matilde.

 

-  _Oh Richard Todd! Nella Storia Fantastica l’ho amato! Sognavo che il pirata Roberts venisse a salvare anche me dalla mia prigione dorata! -_ ricorda Tania sognante.

 

- _Io amavo Ian Somerhalder. -_ confessa Claire continuando a mangiare pop corn. -  _Da lui mi sarei fatta mordere…_

 

_\- Non so chi sia. -_ confessa Matilde.

 

-  _Era Damon Salvatore in "The Vampire Diaries" -_ informa Sam con uno sbuffo. -  _un vampiro tormentato… perseguitato dal suo passato, dalla sua natura, dall’amore… un idiota…_

 

_\- Un idiota che però conosci! -_ puntualizza Claire sogghignando. Sam diventa rosso e afferrando una manciata di caramelle gommose ammette: -  _Ad Amelia piaceva guardarlo…_

 

-  _La signorina Robinson. -_ dice Dean andando in soccorso all’imbarazzo del fratello.

 

-  _La mia maestra delle elementari? -_ chiede stupito Sam ridendo -  _Maddai!_

 

_\- Moose ha ragione, nemmeno tu puoi essere così banale! -_ lo punzecchia divertito il demone -  _Mrs. Robinson, davvero?_

 

_\- Era carina! -_ si difende Dean -  _Aveva questi capelli pieni di boccoli biondi e il naso all’insù… e poi aveva delle tette enormi e portava queste camicette scollate… è stato un peccato dover cambiare città!_

 

_\- L’avrò avuta sì e no per due settimane come maestra! -_ sbotta ridendo Sam, -  _E hai un ricordo distorto di com’era… non erano boccoli, erano capelli crespi! E portava due fondi di bottiglia al posto degli occhiali… e le tette enormi erano proporzionate al resto del corpo… era orrenda e acida!_

 

_\- Avrai avuto otto anni! Cosa ne volevi capire di donne? -_ risponde piccato il fratello.

 

-  _Cosa ne sapevi tu a dodici anni, invece! -_ ribatte Tania divertita.

 

_\- Dolcezza, credimi, a dodici anni il Piccolo Dean aveva un’idea molto precisa di cosa fossero le tette. -_ ribatte Dean difendendo la propria capacità di giudizio -  _Ha imparato tutto il giorno in cui abbiamo scovato quei giornaletti, dico bene Sammy?_

 

_\- Quei giornaletti non li hai più abbandonati… -_ dice arrossendo il fratello, -  _ovunque mi girassi, nelle nostre stanze, me li ritrovavo tra le mani! Era assillante! Mi hai traumatizzato, sappilo!_

 

_\- Eddai, sei cresciuto bene lo stesso! -_ risponde ridendo Matilde - _E_   _tu Cas? Voglio dire, voi non avete l’adolescenza quindi non credo abbiate le prime cotte… o no?_

 

_\- Ho sempre avuto troppo da fare come soldato… però una delle prime volte che sono sceso sulla terra, a Sodoma… ho simpatizzato con un suo abitante. -_ confessa l’angelo tranquillo facendo arrossire Dean e ridere di gusto il demone.

 

-  _Piantala, Crowley. -_ borbotta Dean.

 

_\- Sodoma? Sul serio? -_ il demone non riesce più a smettere di ridere.

 

- _Beh, -_ si giustifica Castiel, -  _all’epoca era molto famosa, come città, e parecchio frequentata da noi angeli…_

 

_\- E cos’è successo? -_ chiede curiosa e con malizia Claire.

 

- _Era interessante… ma l’ho ucciso, come mi hanno ordinato. -_ dice con semplicità l’angelo guardando la figlia di Jimmy.

 

-  _Decisamente quella non era una cotta, Cas. -_ lo informa Matilde che è riuscita con una certa difficoltà a non farsi trascinare nella risata del demone.

 

-  _Ma è stato l’unico altro coinvolgimento umano prima di Dean. -_ confessa stringendosi nelle spalle mentre l’uomo diventa sempre più rosso.

 

_\- Sì ma una cotta non è solo… un coinvolgimento! È più tipo “o mio Dio è la cosa più bella del mondo e perdo la ragione ogni volta che ci penso”... è qualcosa che ti fa tremare le gambe e ti manda sottosopra lo stomaco. -_ cerca di spiegare la ragazza.  

 

Castiel è pensoso, ma prima che possa rispondere, la sorella corre in suo aiuto. -  _Lascia stare il fratellone! -_ sbotta divertita guardando i due sul divano: ancora un po’ e Dean potrebbe trovare il petrolio, se sprofonda di più. -  _Per gli angeli è diverso, quante volte devo dirtelo? Non hai idea della confusione emotiva con cui ho dovuto da sempre lottare io…_

Matilde si stringe nelle spalle scuotendo la testa felice di avere avuto una serena e normale adolescenza.

 

-  _E tu, Silvestro? -_ chiede curiosa la donna guardando il demone: -  _Quando eri ancora umano...chi è stata la tua prima cotta?_

 

_\- O diamine, ero troppo impegnato a non finire in un racconto di Dickens per star dietro a certe cose. -_ borbotta il demone.

 

-  _Eddai! -_ insiste la donna, -  _Qualunque prima cotta non potrà mai essere stata peggiore della mia! -_ replica rammentando il suo Marcus e i suoi dolci occhi azzurri -  _Racconta._

 

Il demone la guarda perplesso e poco convinto ma poi alza gli occhi al cielo con un sospiro: -  _Aaron Scott. Due letti alla destra del mio a Elgin. Due anni più grande, aveva tutti i denti._

 

_\- E il suo ricordo, è piacevole? -_ vuole sapere Tania. Ha come l’impressione che, in quella stanza, gli unici a non avere un piacevole ricordo della loro prima cotta siano proprio loro due.

 

_\- È morto di tifo.-_ risponde il demone in tono piatto -  _A parte questo… la prima volta non è mai piacevole…_

 

-  _Già… -_ annuisce complice la donna persa nei suoi ricordi mentre Sam le accarezza dolcemente i capelli. Non importa quanto sia mai stata disillusa dal sentimento dell’amore, ora lei è tra le braccia del suo gigante, e ciò che ha la ripaga bene di ciò che non hai mai avuto nel resto della sua vita passata.  
 

 

**TO BE CONTINUED...**

**FINE PRIMA PARTE**

 

 

 

* * *

  
  
_**Angolino delle autrici.**_  
  
Carissimi fedeli lettori, con questo capitolo finisce la prima parte di "Brothers, you're not alone".   
Tania è salva, tutto va bene, Dean ha fatto pace con se stesso (forse), Crowley è stato accettato come parte del circo... quanto potrà durare questo stato di grazia? Per scoprirlo   
   
  
OcaPenna e Astral

**Author's Note:**

> Angolino delle autrici
> 
>  
> 
> Eccoci infine all'inizio di una nuova avventura, una lunga avventura carica di pathos, di sentimenti, di conflitti e di cambiamenti. Gli Uomini di Lettere sono di nuovo entrati nella vita dei Winchester ma questa volta non per sottometterli ma per aiutarli.  
> In questa nuova storia riprendiamo gli abitanti del bunker una settimana dopo le vicende di "Being Evil has a price"; nell'ultimo capitolo Castiel aveva ricevuto una telefonata e quello che succede adesso è ciò che ne deriva. Come per allora, quello che vi apprestate a leggere è un "what if" che tiene conto solo lontanamente di quello che avviene dalla 12 stagione di "Supernatural" in poi: Mary non c'è, è solo un'ombra che aleggia e di cui i fratelli non parlano, Lucifer è a Los Angeles che fa il consulente civile per il dipartimento (da qui il crossover con la serie "Lucifer", quasi d'obbligo dopo il riferimento di Lucifero nella gabbia con Sam), il nephilim risultato dell'unione del nostro Diavolo con Kelly non è quello dolce e carino della 13 stagione, Castiel non è mai morto, neppure Crowley, nessun multiverso... nel nostro "what if" va tutto bene (si certo...credeteci), ci sono altri problemi, Dean non è rotto dentro, insomma... è un'alternativa a come immaginiamo che la vicenda sia proseguita dopo l'aver respinto i britannici dalle loro vite.  
> A partire da questo primo capitolo inoltre, ci sarà una novità: ogni tanto ci sarà un'illustrazione di opera mia, una pagina del diario di una delle nuove protagoniste a completare l'atmosfera della storia.  
> Gustatevi questo nuovo inizio e... seguiteci e recensiteci, mi raccomando!  
> Un saluto da Astral e OcaPenna.


End file.
